Segundas Oportunidades
by littleliars
Summary: Años despues de acabar el instituto la vida vuelve a reunir a Quinn y Rachel, ellas son completamente diferentes ahora y tambien la ciudad donde sus caminos se vuelven a cruzar.
1. El Reencuentro

_**# Segundas Oportunidades #**_

**Capitulo1. El Reencuentro**

Todo había quedado atrás para Quinn, el instituto, cantar, bailar, animar a un equipo perdedor, todo lo había dejado atrás menos una cosa, bueno dos en realidad, y no cosas sino personas, Brittany y Santana, cinco años después aun siguen siendo amigas, y como tal deben animarse unas a otras ¿no?

Vamos Quinn, necesitas salir, olvidarte del trabajo…

No puedo San, sabes que…

¡Ni se te ocurra! No pongas como excusa a Beth

Pero no es una excusa, no puedo dejarla sola, es una niña

Conseguiremos una canguro – ofrece como solución bajo la atenta mirada de Britt a su lado que no deja de hacerle señas

No sé, además mañana tengo que trabajar

¡Quinn Fabray no me hagas ir hasta ahí para patearte el culo!

¿Britt? – pregunta al haber escuchado la voz de la rubia de fondo - ¿Qué hace Britt en tu casa a estas horas?

Que tu hayas decidido ser monja de clausura no significa que las demás también

Yo no… déjalo

¿Entonces?

Deja que haga algunas llamadas y te digo – contesta e inmediatamente escucha la alegría de Britt – será mejor que la controles antes de que tus vecinos llamen a la policía por escándalo

No, ya están acostumbrados a sus gritos – le informa picadamente

No necesito saber tanto San, te llamo en un rato, bye

Bye Q

. . . . . . . . . .

No había sido difícil encontrar a alguien para cuidar a Beth, la niña es un ángel, demasiado tranquila teniendo en cuenta quienes son sus padres y habiendo crecido con Santana y Brittany de tías, aunque tiene sus momentos de rabieta y descontrol.

¿Dónde vamos?

Es una sorpresa – responde misteriosa la latina

¿Britt?

A mi tampoco me lo ha dicho Q pero me ha prometido una sorpresa

Ya – espeta incrédula

¡Vamos! Un poco de paciencia, solo te aseguro que te va a gustar

Veinte minutos más tarde las tres ex – cheerios se encuentran ante la entrada de uno de los tantos teatros de Broadway.

¿Un musical? ¿en serio San? ¿Esta es tu idea de una gran salida?

Lo será Quinn, entremos – dice con una sonrisa que no gusta nada a la joven madre

¿Y mi sorpresa? – reclama Britt desilusionada

Más tarde Britt, te lo prometo – le asegura con un corto beso y tira de ella al interior del teatro

Espero que la obra sea buena – se queja Quinn

Si te soy sincera no lo sé

¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera sabes de que va?

No mucho – admite encogiéndose de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa

¡Por los viejos tiempo Q! Baile, música… - interviene Britt entusiasmada

¿Qué estas tramando Santana?

¿Yo? Nada

No me gusta esa sonrisita que tienes

¿Por qué no? A mi si me gusta – vuelve a hablar la otra rubia que se mantiene ajena a ellas por momentos

Porque la conozco, esconde algo

Sssh va a empezar – las manda callar la morena

El teatro a oscuras, un solo foco ilumina un solitario taburete en el escenario, el silencio es interrumpido por una suave música anunciando la entrada de una de las actrices a escena, ninguna de las dos rubias alcanza a ver bien a la actriz, solo su silueta, en cambio la latina no necesita mirar mucho, ella ya sabe quien es, es por ella que ha escogido ese musical, así que se limita a observar a su amiga, esperando por ver su reacción cuando descubra que…Oh, ahí esta, no ha necesitado mas que unos segundos de verla caminar para reconocerla, aparta su mirada del escenario para dirigirla a Santana y encontrarse de nuevo con la misma sonrisa que ha tenido toda la noche.

¡No puede ser! – exclama Britt elevando el tono de su voz lo suficiente para que las otras dos la escuchen - ¡Es Rachel! ¡Quinn, es Rachel!

Sshh ya nena – trata de calmarla Santana, la gente de alrededor empieza a mirarlas, una vez que lo consigue las tres se mantienen atentas a la acción sobre el escenario

. . . . . . . . . .

¡Esto es una locura!

¿Por qué? La conocemos hace años, además a Britt le hace ilusión – indica señalando a la rubia que espera impaciente

Si, y también hace años que no sabemos nada de ella San

No exactamente

¿Qué? – pregunta extrañada

Oh no, no…a mi me da igual pero a Britt le gusta saber de todos y la vida de Rachel es más o menos conocida

¿Y por que yo no sabia nada?

Por que vives en un mundo aparte, en el que reina Beth

¿Y? Es mi hija, es lo más importante de mi vida

Si pero no tiene que ser lo único

No se de que hablas

¿Hace cuanto no sales con nadie? – cuestiona a la rubia que finge ignorarla – es igual, Britt me dijo que Rachel estaría aquí y a lo mejor es un buen momento para…

Para nada

Pero…

¡Rachel! – grita Brittany al ver a la morena salir del teatro haciendo que sus dos acompañantes dejen la conversación

¿Brittany? – se sorprende al verla ahí y más aun cuando la abraza efusivamente

¡Wow! Cuanto tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sin percatarse de la presencia de la latina y la otra rubia

Vivimos aquí

¿Vivimos? ¿Quienes?

Quinn, Santana y yo – aclara señalando a las chicas que saludan con la mano

. . . . . . . .

¿Y como habéis acabado aquí? – cuestiona la morena a Britt mientras caminan seguidas de Santana y Quinn, apenas se habían saludado a la salida del teatro, Britt había propuesto tomar algo y ponerse al día

Quinn se mudo primero por trabajo, después vine yo, trasladaron a mi padre en el trabajo y todos nos vinimos para acá

¿Y Santana?

Cuando se entero que me trasladaba hizo las maletas – confiesa con una gran sonrisa que contagia a la estrella de Broadway – más atrás la latina mantiene otra conversación con su amiga

Si sigues mirándola así no hará falta que le digas nada

¿eh?

Rachel, llevas mirándole el culo todo el camino

Yo no…

Tu si – la interrumpe riendo

¡Basta Santana! – dice alzando la voz por lo que todas se detienen

¿Ocurre algo? – interroga Rachel extrañada

Nada, nada, seguid que nosotras os alcanzamos enseguida – explica quitándole importancia volviendo a la conversación una vez que Brittany y Rachel continúan con su camino - ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

A mi nada, sois tú y tu imaginación ¡basta ya!

¿Mi imaginación? ¿Me vas a decir que si pudieras no te la tirarias?

¡Santana! – le reclama ruborizándose

Mira Q, te pasaste el ultimo año de instituto babeando por Berry pero eras incapaz de reconocer siquiera que te iban las chicas y mucho menos de darte cuenta de que ella se moría por ti

Eso no es verdad, ella no…

Pero tu si ¿no?

Si ¿estas contenta? ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

No hasta que te des cuenta de que esta es tu oportunidad con ella, la vida te la ha puesto de nuevo en tu camino, haz algo

¿Desde cuando eres consejera?

Desde que veo como desaprovechas cada cosa buena que se te cruza

¡Chicas! ¡¿Venís? – grita Britt desde el otro lado de la calle

¡Ya vamos!

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Las cuatro ex –componentes del Glee club habían entrado en una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos del teatro donde habían estado antes, hablaban entretenidas de cómo les ha cambiado la vida y demás, especialmente Rachel y Brittany, Santana se mantiene en su línea y Quinn esta especialmente callada repasando la conversación anterior con la latina

¡Wow! ¿has oído San? Ha estado en Paris, Londres, Tokio…

Lo he oído Britt – la corta asintiendo – supongo que es genial… si es lo que te gusta

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta un poco a la defensiva

Nada, solo que siempre de aquí para allá, sin un lugar fijo, nada por lo que regresar… - disimuladamente la latina intenta sacar información de su vida privada, cosa de la que solo se percata Quinn que se mantiene en silencio y pone los ojos en blanco por la testarudez de su amiga

No es tan así, los viajes lo hacen más complicado pero no imposible – confiesa atrayendo la atención de la ex – animadora jefe

¿Tienes novio? ¿Y es famoso? ¿Quien es? ¿Quien es? – pregunta Britt impaciente, Rachel sonríe, hay cosas que no cambian

No tengo novio – explica cruzando su mirada con la de Quinn y encontrando lo que le parece un brillo que antes no estaba

Vaya, un amor en cada puerto, como los marineros… quien lo diría Berry

Santana – le reclama Quinn por entrometida

Tranquila, no pasa nada Quinn y no, no tengo un amor en cada puerto – enfatiza repitiendo las palabras de la latina - ¿Y que hay de vosotras? Solo hemos hablado de mi y mi vida tampoco es tan interesante – trata de desviar la conversación para evitar un interrogatorio sobre su vida privada y lo consigue, Britt inmediatamente empieza a contarle un poco de cada una sin dar pie al resto para intervenir

. . . . . . . . . .

Había llegado el momento de la despedida, Quinn debe regresar a casa, de hecho hacia media hora que debía haber vuelto con Beth, por suerte Samantha, no había tenido ningún problema con quedarse un poco más.

Muchas gracias por venir al teatro

Pasábamos por ahí de todas formas – le quita importancia Santana

Mentirosa – susurra Quinn ganándose la mirada de la latina y una sonrisa por parte de Rachel

Lo que sea, a Britt le hacia ilusión ver el musical – jamás reconocería que a ella, aunque solo fura un poco, también

¡Me ha encantado! – exclama la aludida abrazando a su chica

Chicas, deberíamos irnos ya – interrumpe Quinn

Claro, adiós – se despide la actriz que para sorpresa de la rubia y la suya propia se inclina para besar su mejilla

Eh… si, adiós – contesta nerviosa por el acercamiento

Rachel se despide de Santana y Britt de forma más fría, y mientras que ella se dirige en una dirección, las otras tres lo hacen en la contraria. No había andado ni 50 metros cuando siente que alguien la detiene

Santana, me has asustado

No era mi intención

¿Ocurre algo?

Solo queria darte esto – dice entregándole una de las servilletas de la cafetería donde habían estado con un numero en ella

Pero…

Llámala

¿Qué?

Tu también no por favor

Pero… como…

La miras ahora igual que lo hacías en el instituto. Llámala – repite y esta vez suena más a una orden que a un consejo

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Primera historia larga que me decido a escribir de esta parejita, hasta ahora solamente habían sido one-shoot, si gusta la continuare, espero sus mensajes ;)

Saludos y buen dia !


	2. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 2. Recuerdos**

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro y aun no había tenido el valor para llamarla, bueno no exactamente, la llamo al día siguiente pero nada más escuchar su voz del otro lado de la línea, colgó, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni ella misma sabría responder con exactitud, miedo, nervios, dudas… Había hecho una lista de lo que podría suceder en caso de volver a llamar:

Quedarse en silencio como una idiota y colgar de nuevo.

Atreverse a hablar y no saber que decir.

Ponerse tan nerviosa que acabaría diciendo alguna tontería.

Hablar con ella y descubrir que todo era una de las bromitas de la latina o peor aun, que Quinn se hubiera prestado para ello.

Y la lista sigue y sigue, colocando en último lugar, el puesto 15, el que la rubia aceptara tomar algo con ella, a solas, cosa que para ella es inimaginable, Quinn nunca dio señales de ser… bueno de que le gustaran… es decir, si Quinn alguna vez hubiese estado interesada en ella lo habría sabido ¿no? De ser así, habría habido algún rumor, algo, pero ella jamás escucho nada sobre la jefa de animadoras, en cambio si que lo escucho de Santana y de Britt, incluso algún rumor sobre ella misma, aunque siempre ha sospechado que fueron las animadoras quienes lo extendieron sin ni siquiera saber que no se alejaban mucho de la realidad.

Le había costado asumir que si, que realmente le atraían mucho más las chicas que los chicos, pero más le costo asumir que quien le provocaba todas esas dudas y, como años después entendió, había sido la primera persona de quien se había enamorado, era Quinn. La misma Quinn que la apodaba ¨ manhands ¨ y ¨ RuPaul ¨, la misma que le lanzaba batidos a la cara o daba la orden para que lo hicieran por ella, la misma con la que mantuvo una guerra por un chico, la misma… la misma por la que había llorado muchas noches en su cuarto.

Olvidar todo eso no era fácil pero lo había conseguido y el volver a verla le había hecho recordar, no solo lo malo sino también lo bueno. Fueron pocos los detalles que la rubia tuvo con ella pero algunos hubo sobre todo en su último año en Mckinley.

-0-

_Años atrás_

_Quinn volvía a ser la abeja reina del instituto, por enésima vez regresaba a las animadoras y no solo eso, esta vez lo hacia porque la mismísima Sue se lo había pedido, eso solo significaba una cosa, su último año no iba a ser tan fácil como había supuesto._

_Uno, dos, tres y… ¡tres! son los pasos que consigue dar desde la entrada en dirección a su taquilla cuando una de las nuevas animadoras tira un batido de fresa contra ella. No lo esperaba, de haberlo hecho habría cerrado los ojos evitando que el liquido entrara en ellos, había sido poco pero lo justo para que el picor fuese insoportable, no podía verla pero si oírla, la muy… la chica se alejaba riendo con una de sus amigas, otra animadora._

_lo siento – se disculpa tendiéndole una toalla para que se limpie_

_seguro – ironiza ella al ver a Quinn a su lado_

_¿Qué tal el verano? Dicen que Italia es muy bonita – continua ignorando su comentario_

_Depende de los gustos de cada uno – contesta mientras camina a los baños obviando que la rubia sabe donde ha estado de vacaciones_

_¿A ti te ha gustado?_

_¿Qué quieres Quinn? – pregunta bruscamente – ya has conseguido asegurarte de que mi ropa quede inservible, tus nuevas lacayas han obedecido, puedes irte – le espeta entrando al baño de chicas y cerrándole la puerta en las narices_

_Durante la semana recibió mas batidos en su cuerpo y agradecía interiormente cuando no llevaban hielo, extrañamente ninguno había sido vertido por Quinn, Santana o cualquiera de las animadoras más veterana, ni siquiera por los jugadores de fútbol, es más la rubia no se le había vuelto a acercar en esos días._

_De pronto algo cambio y la siguiente semana no hubo batidos para ella, es más las mismas chicas que antes se los habían tirado, ahora prácticamente huían al verla, todas menos una, que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella sonriendo, estaba preparada, cuenta regresiva, 1,2 y… nada, la chica no estaba al abrir los ojos, mirando a su alrededor solo alcanza a ver a Quinn entrar al baño. _

_Había intentado hablar con ella en varias ocasiones pero nunca parecía la indicada, en cada una de ellas se encontraba con la Quinn enfadada, la Quinn en pie de guerra, la Quinn sarcástica, incluso la Quinn pasota pero en ningún momento había encontrado a la Quinn que le tendió la toalla una semana atrás._

_Decida a intentarlo una vez más dirige sus pasos tras la rubia pero no esperaba encontrar, mas bien escuchar, lo que escucha, no parecía un buen momento, decir que ahí dentro estaba la Quinn enfadada era poco. Ya se iba cuando escucha su nombre en boca de la jefa de animadoras._

_Creí que había dejado claro el tema de Rachel – había escuchado bien, Rachel, no RuPaul ni manhands ni ningún otro sobrenombre_

_Yo… pensé que…_

_¡No me importa lo que tú pienses! ¡Cuando doy una orden es para que la cumplan! ¡¿Entendido?_

_Si – susurra asustada la joven animadora_

_¡No te escucho! – grita la rubia_

_Si – habla un poco más alto, lo suficiente para que Quinn quede satisfecha_

_Bien, si te vuelvo a ver a ti o a tus amiguitas cerca de Rachel Berry estaréis fuera del equipo y haré de vuestra vida un infierno_

_Entendido_

_¿A que esperas? ¡lárgate! – ordena haciendo que salga inmediatamente del baño tropezando en el camino con la morena que ahora lo entendía todo, Quinn había dado la orden, ese era el motivo de que no hubiera más ataques hacia ella y probablemente esa pobre chica no se había enterada pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Quinn les ordenaría algo así? ¿Por qué si su pasatiempo favorito en los últimos años había sido ridiculizarla?_

_-0-  
><em>

Aun hoy sigue sin entender porque aquel ultimo año Quinn decidido dejar de molestarla, al principio se sentía bien, era lo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, pero por otro lado la indiferencia repentina que sentía la rubia hacia ella le molestaba y lo hacia más cuando veía que con el resto del Glee Club su actitud era diferente, reía con ellos, a veces hasta parecía darles ánimos. ¿Por qué con ellos si y conmigo no? Pensaba cada vez que la veía reírse de alguna estupidez de los chicos del club.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que habéis dejado, me alegra mucho que os haya gustado/interesado el primer capitulo, haber si todo sigue igual con el segundo xD

Saludosss


	3. Hola… otra vez

**Capitulo 3. Hola… otra vez**

La había llamado y había sido genial, bueno no tanto pero solo al principio. Al segundo tono ya estaba planteándose colgar pero la rubia había sido rápida y después de varios ¨holas¨ de su parte se había atrevido a contestar, un simple ¨ soy yo ¨ le había valido para que inmediatamente Quinn la reconociera. Muchas de sus predicciones acerca de la llamada se habían cumplido, quedarse en silencio sin saber que decir, soltar alguna que otra estupidez que para su suerte habían hecho gracia a la rubia e invitarla a salir, si lo había hecho y Quinn había aceptado.

Lo tenia todo planeado, mejor una comida que una cena, la comida es algo más casual, la cena lleva implícita la palabra cita y no es que no quisiera una cita con ella, es sólo que no sabe si la rubia la quiere con ella, ni siquiera puede estar segura de que tenga algún interés en ella o en cualquier otra chica. Apenas había hablado en el encuentro tras su actuación, solo comentarios sueltos, nada relevante en cuanto a su vida personal, pero de haber alguien en su vida Santana no le habría dicho que la llamase ¿no?

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_¨ ¡Maldita sea! ¨ _repetía una y otra vez justo en el centro de un gran atasco, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir ir en coche a su cita en hora punta. Su cita, Rachel no lo había dicho así pero sonaba mejor que _¨ salir por ahí ¨_ como le había propuesto, eran las 2.30pm y tendría que haber llegado a las 2.00pm, ¨ _maldita sea ¨_.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

¿Y si se ha arrepentido? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si…y si… y si…

Quinn siempre era puntual o al menos eso recordaba ella, quizás con los años haya cambiado. ¿Qué más cosas habrán cambiado en ella? La rubia era dulce pero con carácter, decidida, sarcástica, prudente, ingeniosa, celosa… Enumeraba en su cabeza una a una cada una de las cualidades y/o defectos que recordaba de ella.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Por fin lo había conseguido, tres cuartos de hora tarde pero había llegado y ahí estaba, distraída, jugando con su copa y ella pagaría lo que fuera por saber en que esta pensando porque realmente esta hermosa. Se acerca sin prisa, observando cada detalle de su rostro, y carraspea suavemente al llegar a su altura.

Hola

Hola – responde poniéndose en pie

Siento llegar tarde

Lo importante es que has llegado – dice casi sin darse cuenta ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia

Me alegra que llamaras ¿sabes? Me sorprendió mucho verte la otra noche, y pensar que nadie te creía cuando jurabas y perjurabas que llegarías a Broadway

Para que veas, aunque no ha sido fácil y tampoco me importaba mucho que nadie lo creyese, lo hacia yo y eso era suficiente

Yo si lo creí – revela tan bajo que casi ni la oye

¿Qué?

Que yo si lo creí, estaba segura que lo lograrías

¿En serio? – cuestiona con una sonrisa incrédula y la rubia asiente - Vaya

¿Qué?

De todas las personas en el mundo jamás creí escuchar eso de ti

Si quieres lo retiro – bromea por la repentina sorpresa de la que fue líder del Glee Club

No, ¿Quinn Fabray diciendo algo bueno de mí? Eso es algo insólito, es más creo que necesitare pruebas, ¿puedes ponerlo por escrito? – también bromea y las dos estallan en una carcajada – Me dijo Brittany que eres fotógrafa

Si

Así que todo el día rodeada de cuerpos perfectos

Ajaja más o menos

Conocerás mucha gente al cabo del día ¿no?

Realmente no llegas a conocer a nadie, quizás a unos pocos con los que mas trabajas pero yo solo hago las fotos y ya

Es raro – confiesa haciendo referencia a su situación

Lo sé

¿Para ti también?

Un poco

¿Te sientes incomoda?

He dicho raro no incomodo Rach

Bien

Bien – repite murmurando sin dejar de sonreír

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aunque suene repetitivo muchas muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por los reviews y demás… eso me pone de buen humor y me hace escribir más jeje

Tercer capitulo de esta historia, ojala siga gustándoos, otra vez me quedo cortito, sorry.

Aviso que el próximo capitulo seguramente no lo pueda colgar hasta el Viernes, por supuesto si puedo hacerlo antes pues lo hago, pero seguro seguro el viernes próximo.

Saludos.


	4. Dream On

**Capitulo 4. Dream On**

Quinn… despierta… Quinn – susurra haciendo el menor ruido posible

¿Rachel? – pregunta la rubia somnolienta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shhh…

Pero...

Necesitaba verte… tocarte… sentir tu piel – confiesa acariciándola, rozando sus labios.

Hacia mucho que quería hacerlo, sentirla tan cerca, tenerla solo para ella, poder tocarla, besarla, hacerla suya sin importar nada ni nadie y ahora ahí estaba bajo su cuerpo, dejándose hacer y haciéndola sentir lo mas importante. Hacia rato que se habían desecho de sus ropa y la morena la acariciaba de esa forma, la única que la hace sentir como si volara y solo ella lo conseguía, nadie más habia sido capaz de hacerla sentir eso, una mezcla de sentimientos, nervios, cosquillas en el estomago, el bello de su nuca erizarse, miedo, alegría… eran tantas y tan difíciles de explicar.

Le era imposible controlar su respiración con la morena trabajando en su cuerpo, concretamente en sus partes bajas, era muy buena, realmente lo era pero las dos debían controlarse, no podían gritar, no mucho o despertarían a la pequeña Beth.

¡Beth! – exclama sobresaltada despertando por los golpes de su hija en la puerta, todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño pero… uff ojala hubiera sido cierto

¿Mami?

Beth ¿Qué haces levantada?

No puedo dormir

¿Pesadillas? – pregunta levantándola del suelo para dejarla sobre la cama

Había un monstruo

Ya sabes que no es real mi vida, y que no deberías tomar azúcar antes de irte a la cama

Solo fue un poco – confiesa tímidamente, su madre le tenia totalmente prohibido comer o beber cualquier cosa con azúcar antes de ir a dormir, le hacia tener pesadillas, pero cuando estaba Samantha aprovechaba, estaba segura que podría convencer a su niñera casi de cualquier cosa - ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Solo hoy – cede al pedido de su hija, total ella no creía volver a lograr dormirse después de su sueño

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Había sido una semana muy ocupada, ensayo y actuación cada día por eso no había podido ver a la rubia, por eso y porque por alguna razón Quinn estaba rara con ella. No creía haber hecho nada malo pero a veces es demasiado despistada así que era posible, ¿y si la fotógrafa se había dado cuenta? ¿y si sabia lo que había sentido por ella? ¿Lo que aun siente y que ella misma creía olvidado?

¡Berry!

Santana ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Tu que crees? Es un restaurante, la gente suele comer en estos sitios

Ya… ¿y estas sola? – curiosea mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de verla a ella, a Quinn

No esta aquí… aun

Yo no he dicho nada

Tampoco hace falta

No se a que juegas Santana pero olvídate

¿Quién esta jugando?

Pues tú, ¿para que querías que la llamara?

Solo intentaba ayudar y que de una vez hagáis lo que no os atrevisteis a hacer en Ohio

No se que crees que podía pasar allí pero estas equivocada

Seguro – ironiza al tiempo que llegan Quinn y Brittany

Rachel, no sabia que comerías con nosotras, es fantástico – da por hecho Britt al ver a la morena junto a la latina

Q ¿estas bien? – pregunta Santana notando su pálido rostro

Si, solo necesito ir al baño un momento

Te acompaño - se ofrece la latina rapidamente - no dejes que se vaya – le susurra a su chica sin que Rachel la escuche

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Suéltalo – le exige mirando su reflejo en el espejo

¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

Casualidad, habla – contesta bruscamente

Déjalo ya Santana, si realmente quisiera algo con ella o ella conmigo habría pasado hace tiempo

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo le hacías la vida imposible solo por que estabas enamorada de ella? ¿O cuando empezaste a ignorarla? ¿o…

Lo pillo, puedes parar

Hay algo más, ni siquiera la primera noche que la vimos te pusiste así ¿Qué es?

Es que… - duda ante la idea de contarle acerca de su sueño, más bien sueños porque no habían dejado de repetirse

¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? No me digas que…

No, yo… no se como decirlo… es difícil…

¿tan grave es?

Si, bueno no

Pues dilo, después de tantos años creí que ya habías superado todo problema para expresar tus sentimientos

Soñé con ella – suelta a bocajarro dejando boquiabierta a la latina que de pronto empieza a reír

Ajajá tengo la sensación de tener 16 años otra vez, no es para tanto que sueñes con Berry

Fueron sueños… - intenta explicar dejando la frase incompleta

Me puedo imaginar que tipo de sueños tienes y sigo diciendo que no es para tanto, es más, creo que es normal teniendo en cuenta que tu vida amorosa es inexistente, por no hablar de tu vida sexual

¡Santana!

¿Qué? Es verdad ¿Hace cuanto que no…

Sabia que no era buena idea contártelo – comenta saliendo del baño sin saber aun como mirar a la cara a Rachel sin recordar esos sueños

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Aun me parece increíble que sigáis siendo tan amigas como en el instituto

Oh no igual – aclara Britt

¿No?

Si fuese igual que antes, esta rubita y yo no estaríamos en la misma mesa – interviene Santana haciendo referencia a Quinn

Seguro que no, por suerte cambiamos mucho

Deberías verlas – habla Britt como si las otras dos exanimadoras no estuvieran ahí – se pasan las horas hablando, contándose secretitos y demás, si no fuera porque se que es imposible estaría celosa – confiesa haciéndolas reír, la idea de ellas dos juntas les provoca demasiada risa

Para eso no tenían que cambiar las cosas Britt, tenia que ocurrir un milagro – dice como puede Quinn entre carcajadas

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Si…esta bien, lo entiendo… claro, estaré ahí…aja… hasta luego – se despide cortando la llamada – lo siento, del trabajo – explica a sus acompañantes que la miran en silencio

¿Algún problema? – se preocupa Quinn por el gesto serio de Rachel

No, solo era para avisarme que se ha suspendido la función de esta noche, un compañero ha tenido un accidente

¿Se encuentra bien? Si quieres ir a verlo… - insiste bajo la atenta mirada de Santana y Britt, rara vez veían a Quinn preocuparse si no era por Beth

No, no ha sido nada pero tiene que quedarse en el hospital, más tarde lo llamare

Lo siento, espero que se recupere

Gracias

Decías que ha sido genial desde que empezaste ha trabajar en teatro - comenta Brittany retomando la conversacion anterior

Si, como un sueño – apostilla Santana haciendo que Quinn, que bebía agua en ese momento, se atragante

¡Quinn! – exclama al ver a la rubia tosiendo repetidamente - ¿estas bien? – pregunta acariciando su espalda con una mano y sosteniendo la suya con la otra

Si…si… ya esta – contesta dejando de toser, nada más sentir la mano de Rachel en su espalda se había tensado y la morena, que se separa de ella volviendo a su silla, se había dado cuenta

Las cuatro exintegrantes de Glee club siguen hablando como si nada aunque,tanto Rachel como Quinn, no pueden dejar de pensar en la pequeña corriente que ambas han sentido al colocar la morena su mano en la espalda de la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Me alegra mucho que de momento vaya gustando la historia, espero que siga siendo así, otra vez gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias a quienes os tomáis el tiempo de comentar aunque sea solo para decir que si os ha gustado o no.

El próximo capitulo, si no pasa nada raro, lo colgare el Domingo.

Espero vuestros comentarios ;)

Saludos.


	5. Primer intento

**Capitulo 5. Primer intento**

Gracias a Dios, Damon estaba en perfecto estado, no así ella. Tenia que saber lo que había hecho mal con Quinn, después de su pequeño incidente con el agua la rubia prácticamente ni la había mirado y mucho menos hablado.

Una llamada, una simple llamada era lo que necesitaba para aclarar las cosas y sobre todo para escuchar de nuevo su voz.

Quinn acababa de llegar a casa y trataba de meter a Beth en la ducha, si o si su hija se tenia que meter bajo el agua, mientras Sam preparaba la mesa, los Jueves además de cuidar de la pequeña unas horas más de lo habitual, se quedaba a cenar con ellas, la rubia había insistido la primera vez que le pidió el favor de hacer unas horas extra y desde entonces era una especie de tradición.

¡Quinn, teléfono!

¡Contesta, por favor! – grita desde el baño sin despistarse un solo segundo, si lo hace probablemente acabe totalmente bañada por su hija

¿Dígame?

Ho-hola – no sabia quien demonios había descolgado el teléfono pero desde luego esa no era Quinn – mmm... creo que me he equivocado, lo siento – se disculpa dispuesta a colgar cuando oye la voz de fondo de la rubia

¿Quién es, Sam? - ¿Sam? ¿Quién es ella y que hace en tu casa a estas horas? Se pregunta la morena antes de responder

Es… soy Rachel, Rachel Berry

¡Es Rachel! – le informa la joven y quince segundos mas tarde tiene a Quinn a su lado arrebatándole el teléfono

Beth se esta vistiendo, puedes… - no es necesario que acabe de hablar cuando la pelirroja ya a desaparecido - ¿Rachel?

¿Quién era esa? – le cuestiona sin poder controlarlo y Quinn juraría que sonaba a celos ¿Rachel celosa? eso le gusta

¿Cómo? – pregunta fingiendo no haber escuchado bien

Eh... hola

Hola… ¿Cómo estas?

Bien ¿y tu?

Cansada

Oh, lo siento, será mejor que te llame en otro momento y …

Estoy cansada, no muerta Rach – bromea tranquilizando a la morena sin percatarse de que la ha llamado Rach, no Rachel y eso hace sonreír a la chica al otro lado del aparato

¿Mucho trabajo? – se interesa obviando el tema que en realidad quería tratar con ella

Más o menos, además de la lucha por conseguir que Beth se bañe y se ponga el pijama

Así que rebelde ¿eh?

No mucho pero cuando esta aquí Sam no quiere perder un segundo de juego con ella

¿Sam?

Si, Samantha, ella cuida de Beth cuando lo necesito

Ahh – emite como única respuesta a su explicación

¡Mama! – grita la pequeña impaciente por que la rubia se una a ellas

¿Esa es Beth? - pregunta sintiéndose estúpida inmediatamente ¿quien mas podría llamarla mama?

Si, y por como grita…. ¿Rachel? – la llama al no escuchar nada del otro lado - ¿sigues ahí?

Si, si… solo estaba pensando, la última vez que la vi era un bebe y ahora habla

No solo eso – confiesa riendo – también camina, grita y si no consigue lo que quiere es capaz de aplicarte la ley del silencio como nadie

¿De verdad? – se sorprende, ella solía hacerlo de niña

Si, esto…debería ir…

Oh claro

¿Llamabas por algo en especial?

Eh… no, nada

¿Segura?

Si, bueno ¿quieres que comamos juntas mañana? Necesito hablar sobre algo

No puedo – se lamenta – tengo trabajo para todo el día

No pasa nada, no es muy importante

¿Por que no vienes tú? Entre foto y foto igual podemos hablar

¿Dónde?

Te mando las señas por mensaje de texto

¡Quinn! – la llama de nuevo su hija

Debería ir, si me llama por mi nombre es que le faltan cinco segundos para venir a buscarme

Esta bien – acepta con una sonrisa – hasta mañana

Hasta mañana

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

¡No! – niega rotundamente

¿No?

No – se muestra firme ante las insinuaciones de su niñera

¿Por qué?

Porque no

Eso no es una respuesta Beth – comenta Quinn inmiscuyéndose en la conversación o lo que sea que están teniendo

Me da igual

No seas maleducada – le advierte con una mirada severa

Pero…

Pero nada

Lo siento - se disculpa la pequeña morena

Déjala, esta enfadada – le quita importancia Samantha

No lo estoy

Si lo estas y no entiendo porque te molesta tanto que tu mama salga con alguien

Yo no salgo con nadie. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mí ya?

Lo ves – apostilla Beth haciendo burla a su niñera

¿Y esa chica?

¿Qué chica? ¿Rachel?

¿Quién es Rachel? – cuestiona la pequeña

La novia de tu mama

¡No! – exclama molesta cruzándose de brazos, lo que provoca las risas de las dos mas grandes

Vale ya, Rachel es una amiga y Sam, deja de molestar a Beth – avisa a las dos dejándolo claro

Pero lo es ¿no? No lo has negado

No, no lo es

Otra vez que me quedo sin saber cual es tu tipo – comenta decepcionada

Eres peor que Beth y eso que tienes algunos años más – dice negando con la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de sus dos acompañantes

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Llevaba cerca de quince minutos viéndola dar órdenes, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, solo que en lugar de dirigir un equipo de animadoras, ahora era un equipo de estilistas, modelo y demás, quien no la conozca pensaría que alguien tan pequeñita y aparentemente dulce es incapaz de controlar a mas de veinte personas, pero para ella, que la conoce desde la secundaria eso no es nada, ya entonces era capaz de tener bajo control a todo el instituto Mckinley.

La rubia se gira y la ve, sonríe, las dos lo hacen y Rachel no puede dejar de hacerlo al ver como se acerca a ella, sin esperarlo Quinn la fotografía lo que la saca del mundo al que se transporta cada vez que ve su sonrisa.

Ey! – se queja sin mucha convicción – Si querías una foto podría habértela traído, tengo miles en casa

Seguro – afirma revisando la foto – pero esta es más natural, son las mejores

Salgo horrible ¿verdad?

Eso es imposible – se le escapa y agradece mentalmente no estar mirándola en ese momento

Hola – saluda sonrojada por el comentario de la rubia

Hola

¡Wow! – exclama desviando la mirada

¿Qué?

¿Es ese Dick Stay?

¿Lo conoces?

¿Bromeas? Me encanta su música

¿De verdad? – pregunta incrédula

Creías que solo me gustan los musicales ¿no?

Si… no me culpes, siempre estabas hablando de alguno – se defiende – y el es más rock que musical… ¡ven!

¿Dónde?

A conocerlo

Oh no, no, no

No seas tonta – dice tirando de ella – Dick, ella es Rachel, por lo visto es una gran fan – declara señalando a la morena – y quería conocerte

¡Quinn! – susurra avergonzada – yo… eh…

Encantado de conocerte Rachel

Igualmente

¿Queréis venir a comer con nosotros? – pregunta señalando a parte de su equipo, y quería decir que no pero la visión de una Rachel más que ilusionada con la idea le impide negarse

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y aquí esta lo prometido, capitulo 5 de esta historia, lo sé, otra vez me quedo cortito pero no se pueden forzar las cosas, ahi me quede y asi se queda, espero que os guste.

Gracias a tods por leer y comentar, son esos mensajes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Próximo capitulo seguramente para el jueves o viernes como muy tarde.

Saludos y feliz día!


	6. La princesa Beth y la reina Brittany

**Capitulo 6. La princesa Beth y la reina Brittany  
><strong>

Si hace unas semanas le hubieran dicho que estaría compartiendo mesa con Dick Stay y parte de su equipo no se lo habría creído, pero si le hubieran jurado que en esa misma mesa estaría Quinn Fabray, su ¨ enemiga ¨ del instituto se habría reído, y ahí estaba, riendo más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y todo gracias a la exanimadora. Desde luego su sentido del humor era muy particular pero la morena no podía evitar reír, y no solo ella, parece que al resto también les causaba gracia cada anécdota que se atrevía a contar. Tampoco había perdido su toque de sarcasmo tan característico en ella, ni ese aire mezcla de misterio y timidez. Todos querían conocer más de la chica con la que llevaban días trabajando y aun les quedaban algunos más, y esta oportunidad no tenían la intención de dejarla pasar. Habían conseguido averiguar algunas cosas de la chica que es hoy en día pero también querían saber como había sido antes.

¿Así que os conocéis desde la adolescencia? – interroga el joven cantante y ambas chicas asienten - ¿y os habéis vuelto a encontrar ahora?

Si, hace poco en el teatro

Fui a ver una obra y casualidades de la vida Rachel es la protagonista

¿Y era tan reservada como lo es ahora? – pregunta directamente a la morena sobre Quinn

Creía que no, pero por como es ahora creo que nunca llegue a conocerla realmente – revela mirándola directamente

¿Y como era? – cuestiona el asistente de Dick

Ella era… - se detiene buscando las palabras adecuadas

Era una zorra – interviene la propia Quinn sorprendiendo a todos

Bueno tampoco…

No intentes negarlo porque lo era Rach, te hice la vida imposible – admite medio en broma medio en serio

Esta bien, lo era

¿En serio? Parece tan…

¿Dulce? – la morena completa la frase del cantante sonriendo – Creo que lo es pero no deja que muchos lo sepan y menos en la secundaria

Estoy aquí ¿eh? – participa recordándoles que esta presente

¿Y con los chicos?

Eh! – se queja de pronto por la intromisión en su vida privada

Mmm… no puedo decir mucho de eso

¡Vamos! Lo que sea… al menos dime cual es su tipo para saber si tengo alguna oportunidad – explica incomodando tanto a una como a otra aunque por diferentes motivos

¿Eras el quarterback del equipo? – pregunta ocultando su molestia

No

¿Jugador?

¿De verdad eras de ese tipo de chicas? – Quinn solo se encoge de hombros

Era la jefa de animadoras

Wow

ya no soy así – protesta la aludida

Entonces tengo una oportunidad – afirma provocando la risa de Quinn lo que hace que Rachel se moleste un poco más, no necesita ver un coqueteo entre ellos

Y no había tenido que hacerlo porque el tiempo para comer había terminado antes de que nada empezara y otra vez no habían podido hablar, al menos no de lo que la morena quería en un principio.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Si algo no había cambiado para Quinn, era su capacidad de observación, y eso le había permitido ver una pizca de malestar en Rachel cuando Dick había intentado coquetear con ella, ¿celos? Quizás pero no puede asegurarlo con firmeza, y le habría gustado aclarar que el chico no tenia posibilidades con ella, no porque no fuese guapo, o agradable o gracioso, simplemente porque a ella no le van los chicos.

Rachel se había tenido que marchar nada mas acabar la comida y de nuevo no habían podido hablar. Al llegar a casa Samantha se había ido siendo sustituida por Britt y Santana en la tarea de cuidar a Beth. La ex jefa de animadoras todavía se pregunta que habría hecho sin sus amigas ahí para ayudarla.

¿No ha llegado nadie a casa? – pregunta nada mas entrar al ver el poco caso que le hacen incluida su hija

Silencio, esta terminando – le ordena la latina sin apartar la vista de la televisión

Genial

Son un caso perdido, las tres, cuando están viendo algo es imposible hablarles porque ni se enteran, la rubia lejos de molestarse aprovecha para subir a su habitación y darse una ducha rápida para ponerse cómoda antes de que su hija vuelva a ser el huracán que normalmente es cuando sus tías están en casa, especialmente Santana.

Nadie, ni siquiera ella, hubiese imagina que a la morena se le darían tan bien los niños, o a lo mejor es solo con Beth por la verdad nunca la ha visto con otro niño, de todas formas desde el primer momento a cuidado y mimado a la pequeña como si se tratara de su propia familia, y aunque ella lo negaría ante cualquiera, Quinn sabe que tanto a ella como a Beth las considera parte de su familia al igual que Brittany.

De la bailarina se lo podía esperar, siempre ha sido más abierta con sus sentimientos y más cariñosa a pesar de sus rarezas y Beth también la adora pero la conexión que hay entre Santana y su hija es especial.

¡Listo! – oye gritar a la latina anunciando el fin de la película

¡Mama! – escucha inmediatamente después sumándole unas pequeñas pisadas por el pasillo del piso superior que se acerca a su habitación - ¡Mami! – exclama la niña saltando encima de ella estallando en risas

Por fin alguien me hace caso en esta casa, pensé que ya no me querías – se queja haciendo pucheros a su hija

Si te quiero

¿Cuánto?

Mucho, mucho, muuuucho – le aclara abrazándola más fuerte

Yo más

¿Cuánto? – cuestiona ahora la niña

Hasta el infinito…

¡Y más allá! – completa la frase imitando a Buzz Lightyear de Toy Story, su película favorita

¡Ey! Enana, te estamos esperando para jugar – interrumpe a madre e hija

Mama, dile a la tía Santana que deje de llamarme enana – exige la pequeña

Santana deja de llamarla así – trata de mantenerse seria

OK, pequeña princesa – le cambia el nombre a la vez que hace una reverencia – en palacio la esperan para tomar el te – le indica haciéndose a un lado para dejarle paso a la niña

¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerla rabiar?

No sé, es divertido… se enfada casi tan rápido como tu, y al final para nada porque se os pasa enseguida

Puede que en eso nos parezcamos un poco – admite con una sonrisa

¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

Genial – responde de forma automática mientras guarda algunas cosas en el armario

Nada interesante

No

¿Y que tal con Rachel?

Bien – se le escapa confirmando las sospechas de la morena – espera, ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Eres transparente para mi Quinn, son muchos años… además tu sonrisa te delata, recuerda que vi esa misma sonrisa tantas veces como clases en el Glee club tuvimos

Estas empezando a asustarme – confiesa asombrada de los conocimientos de la latina sobre ella

No digas tonterías y cuenta

No hay nada que contar, solo…

Tenéis que bajar ahora mismo – les ordena Britt interrumpiéndolas

¿Qué ocurre?

La princesa Beth y yo, la reina Brittany, exigimos vuestra presencia – les explica obligándolas a ir con ella y comenzar con el juego

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Mil GRACIAS por todas las palabras de animo, me encanta saber lo que opinais de la historia... ya he leido varias veces que va lenta pero es que no me gusta acelerar las cosas y ellas llevan tanto sin verse... las cosas necesitan su tiempo ;)

El proximo capitulo para el Domingo.

Saludosss.


	7. Noche de chicas I

**Capitulo 7. Noche de chicas I**

Deseaba matar a Santana y Britt, a la primera por tener la idea y a la segunda por llevarla a cabo. ¡Noche de chicas! Ese era su plan nada más saber que Beth pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga y por tanto Quinn no tenia excusa para negarse. A pesar del poco entusiasmo de la rubia porque su hija pasara la noche fuera no le había quedado mas remedio que aceptar, Beth y Loren, su amiga, le habían puesto ojitos mientras se lo pedían, ¿era débil? Si, y tampoco es que se vaya a ir al otro lado del país, solo son dos plantas más arriba, además había hecho prometer a su hija una y mil veces que no daría problemas y obedecería a los padres de la otra niña.

Ese no era el motivo por el que quería deshacerse de sus amigas sino por ¨ la noche de chicas ¨ lo que para ella significaba, ir a un bar gay e invitar a Rachel sin preguntarle si quiera si le parecía bien que la morena fuera con ellas. La idea por supuesto había sido de la latina y la llamada la había hecho Britt, según ellas era más fácil que aceptara ir, una invitación de Santana le habría resulta extraño. Pero la verdad es que no les había costado mucho convencerla, solo habían mentido un poquito, diciéndole que Quinn estaba deseando que fuera con ellas. Y ahí estaban las dos, siendo arrastradas por las otras dos exanimadoras a una noche de locura y desenfreno según ellas mismas.

¿Qué tal has estado? – pregunta la morena, no habían vuelto a verse desde la comida que compartieron con Dick

Bien ¿y tu?

Bien también – le corresponde guardando silencio después, por alguna razón toda la verborrea de la que dispone normalmente desaparece frente a la rubia

¿Hasta cuando estarás con este musical?

Acabamos en un mes más o menos

Oh… ¿Y después? ¿Te marchas?

No lo sé ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

¡No! – exclama haciendo sonreír a la morena – quiero decir que… yo… no es que quiera te vayas… es que…

Solo bromeaba Quinn – la tranquiliza rozando ligeramente su brazo - ¿Sabes donde vamos?

Probablemente donde siempre

Es el mejor sitio – le informa Brittany desde el asiento de copiloto

¿Y puedo saber como se llama?

Aun no – canturrean a la vez Britt y Santana

¿Quinn?

Son dos contra una – se justifica encogiéndose de hombros, igual no era tan mala idea llevarla allí, podrá observar a Rachel y quizás averiguar si juegan para el mismo equipo

-xxxxxxxxxx-

La música estaba a todo volumen, había multitud de gente esperando por entrar y muchas parejas homosexuales en el interior del local ¡Un bar gay! Las chicas la habían llevado a un local gay, y no sabia porque se sorprendía al fin y al cabo Santana y Brittany están juntas, es lógico, quien no encaja en toda la historia es Quinn, nunca imagino verla en lugar así. Una vez dentro y con sus bebidas en la mano, la pareja ya ocupa el centro de la pista y bailaban de forma bastante sexy, la una pegada a la otra.

¿Qué?

Siempre son tan…

¿cariñosas? – la ayuda sin dejar de sonreír

Se podrían utilizar otra muchas palabras mas especificas pero esa me vale

Si, siempre son así ¿te molesta? – cuestiona directa

¡No! Me molesta que pienses que me molesta

Lo siento

¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hace? Tengo dos padres, hombres y gays por si lo has olvidado, la mayoría de mis amigos son gays y yo…

Perdona – una chica las interrumpe dirigiéndose a la rubia - ¿puedo invitarte? – morena, ojos verdes, ligeramente mas alta, nada mal para la vista de cualquiera, cualquiera que no sea Rachel claro

Estoy con… - deja las palabras en aire al ver que la cantan ha desaparecido de su lado

¿Y? – insiste la desconocida

Gracias pero no, tengo que encontrar a alguien

Volveré a intentarlo, le asegura mientras la ve marcharse

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Ni rastro de Rachel en la pista, ni en los baños, ni en el resto de la planta baja, tampoco en la mitad del piso superior. Quinn estaba empezando a creer que la morena había preferido irse a casa, pero no, ahí estaba, sentada en un sillón en la esquina menos iluminada, sosteniendo una copa y aparentemente triste. Había visto tantas veces esa expresión en su cara que seria capaz de reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia y lamentablemente, ella había sido la causante en muchas ocasiones, como supone también lo es en esta.

Tenia que hacer algo, verla así le dolía más de lo que imaginaba, más de lo que le había dolido en el pasado y no tenia sentido, llevaban años sin verse, y ahora solo hacia unas semanas que volvían a tener contacto, no debería importarle tanto, ni lo que diga, ni lo que piense, ni lo que haga la morena, en cambio ahí estaba, dispuesta a disculparse y conseguir una sonrisa de ella.

¿Puedo?

¿Y tu amiguita? – pregunta a la defensiva

Me gustaría disculparme Rachel, y no lo pones nada fácil

¿Por qué quieres disculparte exactamente? ¿Por creer que tengo algún tipo de problema con las parejas del mismo sexo? ¿O por dejarme hablando sola para atender a una desubicada?

Yo…

Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian – continua sin dejar hablar a la rubia – y Quinn Fabray siempre consigue al chico, bueno en este caso a la chica – espeta mirando al frente con algo rabia

¡Basta! Venia a disculparme por hacerte sentir mal antes, y ya que estoy por todas las veces que lo hice en el instituto, no tenia derecho a pagar mis problemas y miedos contigo

¿miedos? ¿tu? – pregunta incrédula bajando la guardia

Ni te imaginas cuantos

Santana y Brittany siguen en la pista – le informa con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza

Y lo que les queda, es como si nunca se cansaran

¿Vamos?

¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mis disculpas?

Depende de cómo bailes – contesta coqueta poniéndose en pie

Espera – la sujeta por el brazo - ¿Qué ibas a decir antes?

No importa, vamos a bailar

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo siete, podría haberlo hecho todo en uno pero preferí dividirlo en dos así que ha quedado algo cortito, espero que os guste.

De nuevo mil gracias por leer y comentar, es importante para mi y mi imaginación saber lo que piensan de la historia. Besos y ¡comenten!

Próximo capitulo Jueves o Viernes.


	8. Noche de chicas II

**Capitulo 8. Noche de chicas II**

Hasta tres chicas diferentes se le habían acercado a lo largo de la noche, incluso había bailado unos minutos con una de ellas solo para ver la reacción de Rachel y había valido la pena, su cara era todo un poema, mezcla de incredulidad, rabia e impotencia. Por un momento había dudado pero cuando la chica susurro algo en su oído, Rachel la miro de tal manera que le quedo totalmente claro que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Quinn había cambiado en muchos aspectos pero su éxito seguía intacto, en la secundaria con los chicos y actualmente con las chicas, algún chico también lo intentaba pero ese no era su campo ya.

Para relajar el ambiente después del bailecito de la rubia con la chica y del posterior rechazo a acompañarla a otro lugar, Santana y Britt habían dejado de moverse una junto a la otra para hacerlo cada una con una de sus amigas, eso si, sin pederse de vista ni un momento. Mientras, Quinn rechazaba a la cuarta chica de la noche, aunque en realidad solo era la misma que se le acerco en segundo lugar, por lo visto quería probar suerte y comprobar si la fotógrafa iba lo suficientemente borracha como para cambiar de opinión.

Una forma muy sutil de echarla, te felicito

¿Celosa?

¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Ves que este hablando con alguien más – le espeta acercándose lo suficiente para que pueda oírla

¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Por qué cuatro chicas, con evidentes problemas de autoestima, han intentado ligar contigo? Para nada

Entonces, ¿no te importa quedarte sin pareja de baile?

No es algo que me preocupe – afirma segura de que la rubia no habría aceptado a ninguna aunque ella tampoco estuviera ahí

¿Por qué no? Podría haber aceptado, la numero tres no estaba mal

¿De verdad? – cuestiona sorprendida

Quien sabe, a lo mejor…

¡Quinn! – impaciente

Cambio de pareja – sugiere la rubia agarrando a Britt para bailar con ella y dejando a Rachel con la duda

Las siguientes horas Quinn había evitado intercambiar demasiadas palabras con ella y darle pie para preguntarle de nuevo, en cambio Rachel no dejaba de cuestionarse si la rubia hablaba en serio o solo bromeaba, y era importante saberlo, porque una Quinn Fabray dispuesta a salir con chicas era absolutamente perfecto.

Cuando la rubia hizo mención de ir al baño, ella había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de ofrecerse para acompañarle pero Brittany se le había adelantado robándole la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con la ex animadora jefe y aprovechar para interrogarla, aunque realmente le gustaría aprovechar ese tiempo para otras cosas. En cambio, su tiempo ¨ a solas ¨ lo estaba compartiendo con Santana y la latina la miraba con una sonrisa que no le gustaba nada.

Quinn ha mejorado mucho ¿eh? – comenta tras recibir una mirada de Rachel que llevaba implícito el ¿Qué?

No se de que me hablas

Claro, debes ser la única en toda la discoteca que no se ha fijada en ella ni en como baila

Yo… bueno si, pero soy actriz y cantante, por no decir que bailar es otra de mis cualidades mas destacadas así que es normal que me fije – se justifica innecesariamente, lo que causa la risa de la latina – Mm... ¿siempre se le acercan tanto?

No siempre, pero se podría ir con alguien distinto cada vez, si quisiera

¿Un chico distinto cada noche?

O chica, ¿no lo has visto esta noche?

Si – lo había visto, por supuesto, y le habría gusta tener el valor para insinuarle algo más a la rubia pero no quería acabar como el resto de las chicas que lo habían intentado

Pareces muy interesada

No

Así que ¿si Quinn decide desaparecer un rato con alguna chica del local o algún chico no te molestaría?

Claro que no, ella sabrá lo que hace

Déjalo Berry, se que te gusta Quinn

¡¿Que? – exclama a punto de entrar en pánico

No te atrevas a negarlo – insiste la latina – seguro que mas de una vez has pensado en ella vestida de animadora mientras...

¡Santana! – grita ruborizándose, no estaba muy equivocada

Mojigata...

¿Se lo vas a decir?

Puede – sonríe divertida – Mira, esta noche has tenido suerte, quizás la próxima vez diga que si a alguien y pierdas tu oportunidad igual que la perdiste en la secundaria por estar demasiado preocupada por tu ego

¿De que estas hablando?

Digo que si hubieses mirado un poquito más hacia otro lugar que fuese el idiota de Finn, las cosas habrían sido diferentes – le aclara antes de reunirse con su chica y dejarla con Quinn en la barra

¿Pasa algo? – pregunta percatándose de que la morena la mira diferente

Nada – trata de disimular

¿Te ha molestado Santana? No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es

No, creo que ha desarrollado cierta tolerancia hacia mi

Rachel

Solo bromeaba, será mejor que vayamos con ellas antes de que se lo monten ahí en medio – sugiere viendo los mas que explícitos roces entre las chicas

En realidad voy a salir a tomar algo de aire – se excusa – Si quieres… - continua después de un pequeño silencio haciéndole señas hacia la puerta, invitándola a seguirla

Vamos – acepta tras pensarlo y repasar las palabras de la latina en su cabeza

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Lo normal después de la noche que habían tenido era estar agotada, al fin y al cabo debían ser las 6 ó 7 de la mañana cuando Santana y Britt la dejaron en casa, lo que ya no era tan normal era el dolor de cabeza con el que había amanecido, no recordaba haber bebido tanto, pero quizás ese era el problema que no recordaba exactamente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Recordaba pequeños fragmentos, imágenes que le venían de pronto, al parecer una chica había intentado ligar con ella o quizás fueron dos, Rachel se había molestado con ella, la morena bailando con la otra rubia… también con Santana… y con ella… y ¡por dios! Que manera de moverse… y ¡OH! ¡No podía ser! ¡Rachel y ella! ¡Ella y Rachel! ¡Madre mía!

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Muchísimas gracias por leer/comentar… finalmente he podido colgar el capitulo antes de lo avisado, espero que no decepcione a nadie aunque quizás alguien espere algo más de acción entre las chicas, todo a su debido tiempo… el siguiente capitulo traerá más, exactamente los recuerdos de la noche pasada. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo entre las chicas?

Capitulo 9 no sé para cuando, pero sí antes de que acabe esta semana.

Saludosss.


	9. El día después Rachel

**Capitulo 9. El día después. (Rachel)**

_Cambiar el humo del tabaco y la música a volúmenes desorbitados por el aire limpio y la tranquilidad de un parque, había sido una gran idea para la salud de sus pulmones y oídos, no tanto para la mental._

_Habían caminado un par de calles y de pronto la morena estaba corriendo hacia los columpios de aquel pequeño parque ¿infantil? Seguro, pero a ella le parecía totalmente dulce que conservara esa parte de niña. Quinn la siguió acomodándose a su lado, en otro de los columpios y habían caído en un profundo silencio, por suerte no uno incomodo, ambas intentaban encontrar las palabras exactas para empezar la conversación, algo a lo que no estaban acostumbradas, al menos no entre ellas._

_A los dieciséis años su relación estaba basado en ataques, solo verbales eso sí, y ahora, realmente a solas desde que se produjo su reencuentro ninguna sabia muy bien que decir. Para alivio de la rubia, Rachel parece haber encontrado las palabras, dejándole a ella hacer una de las cosas que mejor se le da, escuchar._

_Cuando era pequeña podía pasar horas columpiándome en el parque, especialmente si mis padres venían juntos, los pobres se turnaba para empujar, mientras uno lo hacia, el otro descansaba – recuerda sonriendo_

_¿Siempre iban los dos contigo?_

_Lo intentaban, por muy cansados que estuvieran, íbamos unos minutos aunque ya no hubiera mas niños en el parque, a mi me daba igual_

_Que suerte – comenta con cierta tristeza que rápidamente nota la morena_

_¿Tus padres no te llevaban al parque?_

_Era un milagro si por mis cumpleaños los tenia a los dos juntos y sobrios… creo que una vez si fuimos, estaba cerca de casa y yo acaba de ganar un recital infantil de piano, así que como premio fuimos a tomar un helado, estaban contentos de poder presumir frente a sus amigos… junto a la heladería había unos columpios y toboganes, también una pequeña parcela de arena para hacer castillos y esas cosas – le explica mirándola mientras Rachel sonríe y asiente – en un despiste me fui hacia la arena, ni siquiera llegue a entrar pero me manche un poco y mi madre puso el grito en el cielo nada mas verme, por lo visto teníamos que ir a casa de unos amigos o clientes, no sé, al final llamaron para decir que me había puesto enferma…_

_¿Solo por que te manchaste un poco?_

_Si – afirma a la vez que asiente – y no solo eso, estuve castigada como dos semanas, nada de salir, ni dibujos animados, ni siquiera podía jugar dentro de casa… aprovecharía mejor el tiempo con más clases de piano, esa fue la gran idea de mi padre – concluye con ironía_

_Lo siento – por alguna razón Rachel sentía que debía disculparse, ella había empezado a hablarle de columpios, parques y una familia feliz, y solo había conseguido hacerle recordar que la suya era una mierda, porque eso es lo que piensa de sus padres, solo los había visto una o dos veces pero no le caían muy bien de todos modos_

_Por supuesto, no volví a ir a ningún parque hasta que no fui lo suficientemente mayor para ir sola – añade bajo la atenta mirada de la cantante, Quinn no le había contado esto a nadie mas, ni siquiera a Santana o Britt, ellas se habían podido dar cuentas de cosas así cada vez que iban a casa de la rubia pero este episodio en particular no lo conocían, y por alguna extraña razón le había resultado extremadamente fácil contárselo a Rachel, el alcohol en su cuerpo podía haberle ayudado también a abrirse de esa manera_

_El silencio volvía a ser el protagonista pero esta vez se miraban una a la otra y no al frente como al principio de llegar ahí. Antes de pensar si quiera en lo que estaba haciendo su mano ya acariciaba la mejilla de la morena, estaba helada pero rápidamente el calor empieza a hacer acto de presencia en ambas, se sentía tan bien y estaban tan cerca que en lo único que podía pensar era el pequeño espacio que tenia que recorrer para alcanzar lo que tanto había deseado. _

_¿Había sido ella o Quinn? ¿O las dos? No lo tenía muy claro y daba igual porque la estaba besando y era increíble, suave y cálido, y respondían de forma tan natural a los movimientos de la otra que pareciera que lo llevaban haciendo toda la vida. Pero no era suficiente, quería mas y por lo visto la rubia también, o eso le indicaba la forma en que rozaba sus labios con la punta de su lengua consiguiendo abrirse paso casi inmediatamente, para asi encontrar a su gemela con las mismas ganas de probar y explorar que ella. _

_¡Maldita sea! Tenían que separarse, eso o morir por falta de aire y ninguna estaba dispuesta a morir después de pobrar los labios de la otra, al contrario, las dos querían repetir y para ello necesitaban estar vivas. La mano de Quinn seguía en el rostro de la morena y una de las manos había ido a parar a la cadera de la rubia manteniendola lo mas cerca posible, con la frente de una apoyada en la de la otra y los ojos cerrados, temían abrirlos y que todo acabara._

_-xxxxxxxx-  
><em>

Vale, había besado a Quinn o Quinn a ella, no sabia como había pasado exactamente pero ¿y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Llamarla? ¿Esperar que ella llame? Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, lo que tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, ¡Había besado a Quinn! Y ¡Había sido fabuloso! Delicado, profundo, con un toque de romanticismo y sobre todo lleno de deseo. Lo había imagina infinidad de veces pero nada se acercaba a la realidad, ni el momento, ni las sensación, nada. Otra de las preguntas que rondaba su mente era ¿de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo?

La historia de la animadora le había conmovido y después ella la estaba acariciando, era tan suave y estaba tan cerca… se había inclinado ligeramente hacia ella y la rubia también tenia que haberlo hecho, no lo recordaba del todo, pero de no ser así no habría sido posible que sus labios llegaran a tocarse, y luego… luego todo había sido tan habitual, como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes, la mano de Quinn en su cuello, la suya bajando por el costado de la rubia y quedándose en su cadera…. Simplemente perfecto.

Había bebido, si, pero eso solo había influido a la hora de desinhibirse, no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de lo que había pasado y lo recordaba todo, así que no iba borracha. Juraría que Quinn tampoco lo estaba ¡mierda! ¿y si lo estaba? ¿y si ahora no recuerda nada? O peor aun ¿y si se arrepiente? A lo mejor la rubia solo se había dejado llevar a consecuencia del alcohol y todo era un error para ella, es decir, es Quinn Fabray, reina del baile, jefa de animadoras y supuestamente con unas fuertes creencias religiosas debidas al ambiente familiar en que creció, con unos padres mas preocupados por su imagen y el que dirán que por su propia hija y su felicidad, ni siquiera siendo una niña. Los odiaba, odiaba a los padres de la rubia, posiblemente esa no era la palabra exacta pero era la única que le venia a la mente al pensar en la infancia que tuvo que pasar Quinn.

Ella en cambio fue una niña muy feliz, las burlas por tener dos padres no habían faltado, pero hay estaban ellos para cuidarla y quererla todo lo que hiciera falta y más. ¿Si le hubiera gustado tener una madre? A veces, no lo niega, pero no cambiaria a ninguno de sus padres por nada ni nadie. Ellos habían estado ahí para jugar con ella cuando ningún niño quería hacerlo, para hacerla reír vestidos de payaso para sus cumpleaños, para castigarlo cuando desobedecía y premiarla cuando cumplía con sus tareas.

Si tuviera que ponerles nota a sus padres, les pondría un nueve y no porque no merecieran el diez, dios sabe que si, pero nadie es perfecto. Tenía que llamarlos y agradecerles por haber estado y estar ahí siempre para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y hasta aqui llega este nuevo capitulo xD como ven algo paso en la fiesta y Rachel encantada pero ¿y la rubia?¿estara arrepentida Quinn?¿Y ahora que?

Es genial que sigan dejan sus comentarios, MUCHAS GRACIAS... espero que este capitulo os guste y comenteis !

Saludossss.


	10. El día después Quinn

**Capitulo 10. El día después. Quinn**

Beth había vuelto a casa distrayendo a Quinn del único pensamiento que habitaba su mente desde la noche anterior, Rachel. El beso había sido asombroso, mejor de lo que había imaginado tantas veces e incluso soñado unas pocas. Después de ese beso, la morena la había arrastrado de vuelta al local y había sido imposible hablar con ella de lo que acababa de pasar, demasiado ruido y demasiada gente. Durante el camino a casa tampoco lo habían hecho, ella no quería hablar demasiado frente a sus amigas y liar todo, y Rachel no había hecho mucho por halarle, solamente se había despedido cuando la dejaron frente al edificio en el que vive, dejando a Quinn con tantas dudas como ganas de volver a verla.

¡Beth, vamos a llegar tarde! – le anuncia metiéndole prisa a la pequeña

Ya estoy, ¿vamos? – pregunta apareciendo frente a la rubia

Estas preciosa – dice besando su frente

Lo sé

Presumida

¡Ma! – se queja la niña

Es la verdad…vamos que nos esperan

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Quinn, que alegría verte de nuevo

Igualmente Sra. Pierce

¡Beth! – exclama tomando en brazos a la pequeña – Estas más grande que la ultima vez que nos vimos, vais a tener que venir más a menudo o la próxima vez ya ni la conoceré – le avisa a la joven madre que asiente con una sonrisa

Mami esta muy ocupada – se excusa la niña

Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo pero le prometo que vendremos más – le asegura mirando a su alrededor - ¿Y Britt?

Debe estar en su cuarto, ve a buscarla mientras charlo con esta mujercita – le indica sentándose con la niña en sus rodillas, Quinn solo sonríe y se aleja dejándolas a solas, la madre de su amiga siempre se a portado muy bien con ella y con Beth

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

No tendría que haberse dejado convencer, después de dejar a Rachel y Quinn en sus respectivas casas, la latina había conducido hasta la gran mansión de los Pierce para dejar a su chica, la rubia había prometido estar ahí por la mañana para despedir a su padre antes de su viaje, así que otra noche más que tenían que pasar separadas. Pero Britt no estaba dispuesta a dejarla marchar fácilmente y le habían bastado un par de besos y unas caricias para asegurarse de que no se movería de ahí.

Los padres de la rubia estaban encantados con la relación entre su hija y la latina y aunque no les importaba que su niña pasara algunas noches en casa de Santana, insistian en que bajo su techo había que seguir ciertas reglas, entre ellas nada de dormir juntas, pero habían llegado tarde y una cosa llevo a la otra y ahí estaban, despiertas pero aun bajo las sabanas.

Creo que es hora de levantarse – anuncia la morena jugando con un mechón del pelo de su chica

No, quiero quedarme aquí – se niega abrazándola con fuerza por la cadera

Yo también pero Quinn y Beth llegaran pronto

¡Jo!

Te prometo que después podemos ir a mi casa y quedarnos hasta mañana en la cama – le susurra

¿De verdad?

Por supuesto ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?

¿Desde la última vez? Nunca – bromea la rubia recibiendo las cosquillas de Santana - Para, para… por favor San – suplica bajo su cuerpo

Con una condición

¿Cuál?

Que me des un beso – le indica recibiendo rápidamente los labios de su novia en un corto beso – así no, yo quiero un beso beso – se queja disgustada con el beso anterior

¿Por ejemplo? – cuestiona inocentemente jugando con Santana que inmediatamente comienza a besarla

Lo que había empezado como un juego se va convirtiendo en algo más serio, ahora es Britt la que esta sobre el cuerpo de la latina, quien a su vez tiene sus manos bajo la pequeña camiseta de dormir de su chica y acaricia su espalda de arriba abajo, bajando de vez en cuando a sus piernas y especialmente a su trasero, donde aprieta suavemente haciendo gemir a la bailarina. Pero no solo sus gemidos inundan el silencio de la habitación, los de Santana la acompañan, principalmente cada vez que recibe algún beso detrás de la oreja, es su punto débil y la rubia lo sabe a la perfección. Ambas estaban demasiado concentradas en lo suyo como para prestar atención a los pasos que se acercaban hasta ellas, siendo sorprendidas al ver la puerta abrirse

¡Quinn! – gritan las dos a la vez separándose, por lo menos esta vez no ha sido la madre de la rubia, que las pillara por tercera vez seria de risa

Oh, lo siento… yo… tu madre no me dijo que San estaba aquí

¿Por qué no lo sabe, quizás?

¿Y Beth? – pregunta Britt

Esta abajo con tu madre – le informa justo a tiempo para ver salir a la rubia corriendo en busca de la niña

Creo que es la primera vez que me abandonan por alguien tan joven

Reconoce que al menos es por alguien mas guapa

Eso si, vamos a tener que llevar mucho cuidado cuando sea mas grande – comenta en plan protector haciendo reír a Quinn

Una buena noche supongo

Mejor que la tuya seguro – responde satisfecha

No lo creo – murmura para que no la escuche la otra chica, cosa que no sucede

¿Cómo que no lo crees? ¿Qué hiciste anoche Quinn Fabray?

Mmm técnicamente la bese

¿Técnicamente? ¿la besaste o no la besaste? No es tan difícil - exige saber saltando de la cama

Si, bueno ella me beso… o yo a ella, no lo tengo muy claro

¡Que más da! ¿Te gusto? – pregunta curiosa

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que si – afirma rotundamente

¿y?

Y nada, aun no se nada de ella, no me ha llamado

Pues llámala tu – resuelve como si fuera tan simple, que por otro lado lo es

Mi amor – interrumpe Britt entrando a la habitación – mama quiere que nos vistamos y bajemos, no se como pero sabe que estas aquí y yo no le he dicho nada, te lo prometo – asegura levantando su mano derecha – creo que tiene poderes – añade en voz baja para que nadie fuera de la habitación pueda escucharla

Si Britt, tiene un súper oído – dice Quinn entre risas dejándolas a solas, a Santana le llevaría un buen rato convencerla de que su madre no tiene ningún súper poder, simplemente ellas eran muy ruidosas

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias por los comentarios o simplemente por leer la historia, eso es señal de que el fic os gusta, así que espero seguir recibiendo reviews jeje.

Capitulo cortito pero con algo más de Brittana, ya sabemos que a Quinn tambien le gusto, ahora habra que ver quien da el siguiente paso.

Proximo capitulo antes de que acabe la semana, no puede decir un día seguro.

Saludos.


	11. Toy Story

**Capitulo 11. Toy Story**

Después de pasar todo el día en casa de Britt, llegar a la suya propia era un alivio para Quinn, adoraba a la otra rubia pero pasar todo el día con ella y Beth juntas era una locura, Santana solía ayudar manteniendo a Britt calmada pero no había estado por la labor de hacerlo después de que las interrumpiera en plena sesión de besos de buenos días y probablemente algo más si no hubiera llegado. ¿Vengativa? Si, pero podía entender a la latina.

La niña había caída rendida cuando apenas llevaban veinte minutos de película, Toy Story otra vez, su hija había accedido a quitar la mesa después de cenar si la dejaba elegir a ella y realmente a Quinn no le importaba así que accedió. La habían visto tantas veces que prácticamente se sabia todos los diálogos, si lo pensaba era un poco triste por eso prefería no hacerlo, aun así había pausado la película para llevar a Beth a la cama. En lugar de quitarla al regresar, se había preparado un gran bol de palomitas y estaba dispuesta a volver al mundo de fantasía, pero algún inoportuno había decidido hacerle una visita. A regañadientes la rubia se dirige para abrir, probablemente sea su vecino de arriba, seguro que ha olvidado las llaves y necesita llamar, ya le ha pasado antes, unas dos o tres veces en los últimos dos meses.

Rachel – pronuncia su nombre sorprendida de encontrarla en su puerta, ahora se lamenta de haber elegido el pijama de Hello Kity en lugar de cualquier otro que no incluya dibujitos infantiles en el

Hola – saluda ella mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa haciendo que se sonroje

Hola – le corresponde también sonriendo

Pasaba por aquí y… ¿estas ocupada? – preguntas mirando al interior de la casa, le había parecido oír algo

Eh… no, estaba viendo una peli ¿quieres pasar?

Claro – acepta siguiendo a la rubia - ¿Y Beth?

Durmiendo, hemos pasado el día con Britt y Santana en casa de los padres de Britt y estaba muy cansada – le explica llegando hasta el salón y haciéndole señas para que se siente - ¿quieres tomar algo? Agua, refresco…

Agua estaría bien – acepta viendo desaparecer y aparecer a Quinn en apenas unos segundos

¿Qué?

¿Toy Story? – interroga divertida levantando una ceja

Es la película favorita de Beth, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención – miente sintiéndose tonta, no tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo realmente – esta bien, me gusta ¿y que? – admite desafiante

Nada… no es mi película de dibujos animados favorita pero no esta mal

¿no esta mal? – repite casi ofendida – eso es porque no la has visto las veces suficientes – dice tirando de la mano de la morena para sentarla a su lado y ver la película desde el principio, tenían cosas que hablar pero nada que no pudiera esperar la hora y poco más que dura la película

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Ya habían transcurrido 43 minutos de película y podía admitir que jamás le había costado tanto concentrarse en verla y la culpa era de la chica sentada a su lado. No podía dejar de mirarla de reojo y se había podido dar cuenta de cuando sus manos se tocaban accidentalmente en el bol de palomitas, su respiración se volvía más rápida y superficial. El primer roce había sido casualidad y las dos habían sacado su mano rápidamente y reído nerviosas por la situación, después simplemente buscaban coincidir para poder tocarse.

Para Rachel tampoco estaba siendo fácil seguir la línea argumental de la cinta, aunque en teoría no era muy complicada, es una película para niños ¿no? Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn y en lo cerca que estaba. Tampoco podía negar que cada vez que sus manos se rozaban, su corazón se saltaba un latido, ni dejar de pensar en lo que podía suceder si volvía a besarla, ahora no podía culpar al alcohol, y realmente tampoco podía hacerlo por la vez anterior, con o sin alcohol quería besarla.

Llevaba al menos cinco minutos mirándola, dejando la película de lado y centrándose en Quinn y lo peor es que ni se había dado cuenta hasta que la rubia la mira y sonríe.

No puedo concentrarme si me miras así – reconoce sonriendo ampliamente al ver como la morena se sonroja

Lo siento – se disculpa volviendo la mirada al frente

Yo no… me gusta

¿Si?

Si, y me pone nerviosa – admite acercándose un poco

¿Por qué?

Porque eso consigue que quiera hacer algo que puede complicar las cosas y…

¿y?

Rachel – susurra su nombre jugando con un mechón del pelo de la chica

Mmm...

Voy a contar hasta diez y voy a besarte… si no quieres que lo haga…

Hazlo

¿Segura?

La pregunta queda en el aire, Rachel acerca a la rubia atrayéndola por su espalda y eliminando cualquier espacio existente entre ellas, acaricia suavemente su mejilla con la mano que aun le queda libre y finalmente roza sus labios con los de Quinn. Las dos se olvidan completamente de todo, de que Beth esta arriba, de la película…

Lo que empieza siendo un beso casto, dulce y lento, poco a poco se intensifica, acelerando la respiración de ambas chicas, la rubia no puede mantener sus manos quietas en un lugar fijo, las mueve desde el cuello de Rachel, bajando por el costado hasta llegar a acariciar su pierna. Para la morena tampoco es fácil mantener sus manos en un solo lugar, aunque le encanta recrearse acariciando los abdominales de la chica frente a ella, mentalmente agradece que Quinn solo lleve su pequeño pijama de Hello Kity, la prenda le permite sentir mucho mejor a la rubia.

Después de cinco o quizás diez minutos besándose y acariciando todo lo que la ropa que llevaban les permitía, habían vuelto a ver la película, no habría sido buena idea ir más allá con Beth en su cuarto y con la posibilidad de bajar en cualquier momento, tampoco ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a ir más allá. Se habían acomodado mejor, Quinn sentada al estilo indio con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y ésta recostada en su hombro, se había quedado dormida y era imposible no mirarla, al final ninguna de las dos había visto Toy Story.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Se estaba bien así, con Quinn acariciando su brazo de arriba abajo, la película debía haber terminado porque ya no escuchaba a ningún muñequito hablar, pero no quería abrir los ojos, no quería marcharse a casa todavía, ¿era estúpido fingir que dormía? Puede, pero no era del todo falso, se había dormido algunos minutos y el resto solo simulaba hacerlo para poder estar más tiempo abrazada a la rubia. Ella tampoco se había movido ni quejado así que tan mal no estaría ¿no? Además había dejado algún que otro beso en su frente, simplemente adorable.

Sé que estas despierta – afirma la rubia al escuchar un pequeño suspiro de parte de la morena

No lo estoy – sonríe y mantiene los ojos cerrados, abrazándola más fuerte

¿Estas segura? – pregunta deslizando su mano bajo sus costillas provocando su risa

Eso es trampa – se queja levantándose

Y mentir esta mal

Castígame – la desafía provocativa

Eso…

¿Mami? – la llama una pequeña Beth bajando por las escalera frotándose los ojos e interrumpiendo a la rubia

Princesa ¿Qué pasa?

Pesadilla – explica angustiada una vez en los brazos de su madre

Solo es un mal sueño peque, no pasa nada ¿si? – trata de calmarla bajo la atenta mirada de la morena - ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – pregunta a la vez que la niña asiente – bien… mira, ella es Rachel, quédate un momento con ella mientras voy por el agua ¿esta bien? – Beth solo se encoge de hombros mientras Quinn desaparece

Hola – saluda Rachel – tu debes ser Beth - dice nerviosa

Si

Yo soy una amiga de tu mama

No te he visto antes

Es que hace poco que nos volvimos a encontrar… ya veo que eres igual de guapa que tu mama

Mentira, todos dicen que no nos parecemos – rebate muy seria

¡Beth! – le reclama Quinn que justo llega de la cocina

No pasa nada Quinn

Si pasa, Beth discúlpate ahora mismo con Rachel

Lo siento – susurra de forma casi inaudible

Es hora de que me vaya – anuncia la cantante recogiendo su abrigo

Lo siento mucho Rach, no suele ser así – se lamenta por el comportamiento de su hija mientras la acompaña a la puerta

Tranquila... eh…yo…

Me alegra que hayas venido esta noche – confiesa sujetando la puerta

Me alegro de haber venido

¿Me llamaras cuando llegues a casa? Solo para asegurarme de que llegas bien

Lo haré

Bien

Bueno

Hasta pronto - se despide

Si – dice Rachel sin moverse de su posición al igual que Quinn

Ten cuidado, es tarde

Lo tendré

¿Piensas irte en algún momento? – cuestiona con media sonrisa

¿Me estas echando? – replica ella también sonriente

Si – afirma siguiendo con el juego

Vale – admite sin inmutarse

Adiós Rachel – se despide otra vez dándole un pequeño empujoncito

Adiós Quinn

¡Rachel! – la llama saliendo al descansillo para alcanzarla y darle un casto beso de despedida

Adiós - sonríe feliz

Lámame – le pide antes de regresar al interior de su casa con una sonrisa igual o mayor que la de la morena

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ohhh por fin se conocen Beth y Rachel ¿y ahora que?¿le caerá bien la morena a la pequeña? Las cosas siguen despacito pero bien para las chicas xD Espero que este capitulo os guste, comentarios/criticas/preguntas son bien recibidos. MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo y dejar vuestro granito de arena para seguir inspirandome.

Saludos.


	12. SamRachelRachelSam

**Capitulo 12. Sam-Rachel/Rachel-Sam**

Se había levantado, desayunado y arreglado como cada domingo, y después de hacer lo propio con su hija, las dos habían salido al parque, era una especie de costumbre para el último día de la semana, Beth jugaba mientras Quinn la miraba sentada en uno de los bancos del lugar.

No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, en como se habían besado, como Rachel se había dormido en sus brazos y como su hija y la morena se habían conocido al fin, aunque quizás no en las mejores condiciones. A Beth no le había gustado nada encontrar a Rachel en el salón de casa la noche anterior y aunque no había dicho nada al respecto la rubia sabe que no será fácil para su hija tratar con la cantante.

Si adivinas quien soy, te doy un regalo – escucha Quinn de alguien que le tapa los ojos desde atrás

Mmm… no sé – bromea sabiendo perfectamente quien es

Inténtalo al menos

Déjame que piense – pide llevando su mano a la barbilla para parecer pensativa – Rachel – afirma segundos después

¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Tu voz es inconfundible… ¿Y mi regalo? – pregunta volviéndose para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de la morena - ¡Una piruleta! (chupetín) – exclama al verla en una mano de la chica

Oh no, no… esto es para ti – le entrega café recién recogido del starbucks de la esquina

Pero yo quería la piruleta – se queja aceptando la bebida

Lo siento, ya lo se para la próxima pero esto es para otra Fabray – dice sentándose junto a ella

¿Intentas ponerme celosa?

Puede, ¿funciona? – cuestiona coqueteando

No – niega rotundamente riendo

Es igual… no empezamos muy bien anoche así que espero que esto ayude

¡Beth! – llama a su hija para que se acerque hasta ellas

Si mami – dice ignorando la presencia de Rachel

¿Te acuerdas de Rachel?

Hola Beth, estas muy guapa – habla intentando acercarse a ella, la niña rueda sus ojos en respuesta y Rachel mira a Quinn buscando algo de ayuda

Rachel te ha traído algo – le informa esperando que eso haga que su hija baje la guardia

Espero que te guste – desea tendiéndole el chupetín

Eh… no puedo aceptar nada de desconocidos

Beth – le reclama la rubia

No, esta bien… si no la quieres… - se da por vencida la cantante

Son tus favoritas Beth, además es un regalo

Bueno, ya que la has traído… - cede la pequeña aceptando la piruleta - ¿Puedo volver a jugar?

Si – le confirma dejándola marchar

No puede negar que es tu hija, el mismo carácter

Eh!

No te ofendas, no he dicho que sea malo – aclara sonriendo

No suele ser así, solo cuando alguien no le gusta

Vaya, gracias – ironiza mirando a la niña correr hacia los columpios

Se le pasara, es un poco desconfiada – la tranquiliza – por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ups! Pensé que me iba a librar de la pregunta, ¿me crees si te digo que pasaba por aquí?

No creo en las casualidades

Santana me dijo

¿Santana? ¿Desde cuando sois tan amiguitas?

En realidad llame a Britt pero Santana contestó, yo… quería verte

Bien

¿Bien? – repite la morena extrañada con la respuesta

Es decir… yo también… me alegra verte

Bien – contesta imitando a la rubia y ambas ríen

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Salvo por los comentarios de Beth todo había sido genial, habían hablado de todo y nada a la vez, habían reído, tonteado, incluso habían rozado ¨accidentalmente¨ la mano de la otra en algún que otro momento pero sobre todo habían podido descubrir algunas cosas como por ejemplo que la rubia odia el helado de chocolate, en cambio su favorito es el de vainilla, o que a Rachel le dan pánico las avispas, había sido gracioso escuchar los grititos de la morena, bueno lo había sido para Quinn porque ella estaba realmente avergonzada. Eran pequeñas cosas, pero como bien dicen los detalles son lo que realmente importa.

No había sido mucho el tiempo que Rachel las había acompañado, una hora o así, la morena se tenia que marchar, tenia función y debía llegar antes al teatro. Beth no había querido despedirse de ella y cuando Quinn iba a insistir, la cantante la había detenido, si la niña no quería no iba a obligarla, ya se le pasara.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Tres días completos después de su encuentro y el cuarto terminando y todavía no tenia noticias de ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los desplantes de su hija no la hayan asustado, sabe perfectamente como es la niña cuando quiere demostrar que no esta de acuerdo con algo, y esta vez parece que la presencia de Rachel no es de su agrado, y se encargara de demostrárselo cada vez que tenga ocasión, lo sabe, lo ha hecho antes, de hecho a la única persona que permitía estar alrededor de ellas, además de Santana y Brittany, era a Sam.

Sam, ese era otro asunto, llevaba días comportándose de forma extraña, por momentos esta como ausente y la palidez de su rostro sumado a sus marcadas ojeras no ayudaban a desaparecer su preocupación.

Agotamiento, esa era la excusa que le había dado cuando le pregunto si estaba bien, lo que en realidad quería decir es que no quería hablar de ello pero era demasiado educada para decirlo tan bruscamente, aun así ella lo había entendido y no iba a presionarla, le había dejado claro que si necesitaba hablar con alguien podía contar con ella y habían seguido cenando como si nada. Es cierto que la chica realizaba muchas cosas a la vez, el instituto, clases de piano, grupo de teatro, clases extra de canto y baile, cuidar a Beth… demasiado para una adolescente, si además le sumamos la carga de los problemas de esa edad, salvando las distancias le recordaba a ella misma a su edad.

Beth me ha dicho que habéis ido al parque – comenta aprovechando que su hija no esta delante sino que ha ido a por su bebida

Si, era eso o ver de nuevo Toy Story

Entiendo

Estoy empezando a preocuparme, no es normal la obsesión que tiene con esa película – bromea la niñera – a mi me ha dicho que el otro día estuvo aquí Rachel

Que chismosa

Un poco… creo que no le gusto demasiado

Crees bien

¿Y cuando podré conocerla yo?

Mmm… ¿nunca?

¡Quinn! – protesta ladeando la cabeza

¿Esperas a alguien? – pregunta cuando de pronto llaman a la puerta

No, ¿quieres que vaya yo?

Por favor – le pide mientras ella va a buscar a Beth

Hola – saluda la joven al abrir

Buenas no-noches, ¿esta Quinn? – pregunta confundida – Soy Rachel – añade ante una dudosa Sam

Rachel…

Berry, Rachel Berry, nosotras somos… - intenta explica dándose cuenta de que en realidad no sabe muy bien que son

Amigas, lo sé

Sam ¿Quién es? – pregunta la rubia apareciendo con su hija en brazos – Rachel – pronuncia su nombre dejando escapar una sonrisa

Hola – le corresponde igual de sonriente

Beth, ven conmigo – interviene Sam para llevarse a la niña y dejarlas a solas despidiéndose de la rubia con un guiño

Espero no molestar – se muestra tímida de repente

No, de hecho acabamos de empezar a cenar ¿Quieres quedarte?

Eh…

Seguro que tengo algo que tu puedas comer en la nevera – insiste ante las dudas de la morena

Gracias pero tengo que estar en el teatro en veinte minutos – rechaza la oferta aunque se alegra de que la rubia recuerde sus hábitos alimenticios

Así que…

Iba de camino y… quería saber como estas, no hemos hablado desde el Domingo

Bien ¿y tu?

Igual – sonríe - ¿Quién es ella? – cuestiona moviendo su cabeza al interior del apartamento

Sam, la chica que cuida a Beth, ya te había hablado de ella ¿no?

No mencionaste que era una adolescente – dice más tranquila

¿Tenia que hacerlo?

No… solo que…

Habías pensado que ella y yo… - comienza a decir estallando en una carcajada, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza algo así – Ven

¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – interroga siendo arrastrada por la rubia

Solo serán unos minutos… Sam, ella es Rachel… Rachel, Sam

Encantada

Igualmente – le corresponde la morena – Hola Beth – saluda a la pequeña que se muestra seria

Hola

¿Te quedas? – cuestiona Sam sonriente para disgusto de Beth

No, lo siento tengo que estar en el teatro enseguida

Sam también canta y actúa – le informa la rubia

¿si?

Lo intento al menos – reconoce tímida

Es la mejor cantante – asegura la pequeña morena sobre su niñera

Eso solo lo piensas tu pequeñaja – dice haciéndole cosquillas y todas ríen, incluida Rachel

Quinn, yo…

Oh, si… decid adiós chicas, Rachel nos abandona por Broadway

¡Eso es! – exclama de pronto Sam soltando a Beth

¿El que?

De ahí te conozco, hace unas semanas mi profesor de teatro nos puso un video de una representación de Broadway ¡eras tu! – explica emocionada – Tu voz es impresionante

Gracias – acierta a decir sintiendo una repentina simpatía por la chica – supongo que para estar en igualdad de condiciones yo debería escucharte alguna vez

No… moriría de vergüenza

Bueno, ya veremos… ha sido un placer Sam

Lo mismo digo – se despide feliz, no solo a conocido a la Rachel de Quinn, sino que esa Rachel es la estrella de musicales que la tiene impresiona desde hace poco

Te acompaño… vosotras dos a cenar – ordena Quinn siguiendo a la morena

Me gusta esa chica – confiesa Rachel al llegar a la puerta donde no la pueden escuchar

¿Debería preocuparme?

Quien sabe… es guapa – bromea ante el rostro serio de Quinn

Adiós Rachel

¿Adiós y ya esta?

Si, adiós

Pero… yo… - titubea ante la reacción de Quinn

¿Quién bromea ahora?

Eres mala… pensé que te habías enfadado

No me enfado tan fácilmente

Es bueno saberlo – expresa sin dejar de mirarla

Vas a llegar tarde – le indica mirándola de igual forma

Soy la protagonista, que esperen – se excusa haciendo sonreír a la rubia, un mechón de su pelo había escapado de su lugar y la morena suavemente lo coloca de nuevo ahí, aprovechando para acercarse – debería irme

Lo sé – se lamenta ansiosa

¿Puedo llamarte después?

Estaré esperando

Entonces hasta luego – se despide inclinándose hacia arriba para besarla pero finalmente se acobarda y desvía el beso a su mejilla

Hasta luego Rachel

Estaba un poco decepcionada, esperaba un beso, aunque fuera corto, pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios. Segundos después de cerrar la puerta y ver alejarse a la morena escucha unos suaves toquecito e inmediatamente abre encontrándose con Rachel de nuevo.

¿Se te olvida algo?

Esto – dice besando suavemente los labios de la rubia por unos segundos – ahora si, adiós – se despide otra vez dándole un ultimo beso mas corto que el anterior

Adiós – se despide también Quinn sin poder ocultar una estúpida sonrisa que mantiene por el resto de la noche

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Actualizo antes de lo que pensaba, últimamente tengo muchas ideas para el fic y eso se debe a las ganas de escribir que me provocan los comentarios que dejáis, así que muchas gracias por continuar ahí, leyendo cada capitulo y dejando reviews.

Espero tener el siguiente capitulo para el fin de semana. Mientras espero que hayáis disfrutado de este.

Saludos.


	13. Algo de ti

**Capitulo 13. Algo de ti**

Habían terminado de cenar con normalidad y Sam se había marchado enseguida, justo después de ayudarla a acostar a Beth y por extraño que parezca no había hecho ninguna broma ni comentario sobre Rachel, ella esperaba una larga lista de burlas por parte de la joven.

Rachel le había preguntado si podía llamarla, tan dulce la morena, no había podido resistirse y ahora ella moría de los nervios esperando esa llamada, necesitaba distraerse y que mejor que leer para hacerlo, había optado por _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Su historia con dicho libro venia de mucho tiempo atrás, la primera vez que lo leyó tendría dieciséis o diecisiete y desde entonces es uno de sus libros favoritos junto a _El niño con el pijama de rayas_ y _El lobo estepario_.

Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dormirse, Rachel tenía que llamar y realmente deseaba hablar con ella, sin proponérselo la morena le hacia sonreír. No había conseguido pasar de la tercera pagina, primero porque la imagen de la cantante preguntándole si podía llamar le producía un cosquilleo interno que hacia mucho no sentía y segundo porque por fin el teléfono sonaba.

Espero no haberte despertado – es lo primero que dice al escuchar la respiración de la rubia al otro lado

No, estaba leyendo

Ah ¿Qué lees?

Orgullo y prejuicio

¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya? – cuestiona recordando haberla visto con ese mismo libro en la secundaria

¿En el ultimo año o en general? – bromea

En general

No lo sé… cinco o seis veces… ¿como sabias que ya lo había leído?

Eh… te vi con el una vez en la biblioteca – revela agradando a Quinn

¿Lo has leído?

No, soy más de Los Miserables, deberías leerlo

¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho?

¿Lo has hecho?

No pero podría, leo casi cualquier cosa que cae en mis manos

Lo tendré en cuenta

¿Qué tal esta noche?

¿Lo vas a leer esta noche?

No tonta, ¿que qué tal te ha ido? – riendo

Ya lo sabia, solo bromeaba – se excusa aguantando la risa

¿Y?

Muy bien, estaba casi lleno y eso que casi estamos acabando

Genial, felicidades

Gracias ¿tu que tal?

Súper divertida – afirma irónica – hemos acabado con la pizza, acostar a Beth ha sido una batalla y recoger todo el desorden es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida

Vaya, suena interesante y yo me lo he perdido

No será porque no has sido invitada

Otra vez será

¿Quién ha dicho que habrá una próxima?

Eh…

Es broma, estas invitada siempre que quieras

Ja-Ja estas muy graciosa esta noche

Ya ves, voy por días

Aja ¿Y que días no lo estas? Digo, para no acercarme, no quiero correr ningún peligro

¿Ahora quien es la graciosa?

Mmm… ¿tu? – pregunta dudosa

¿Sabes? Me parece que se me están quitando las ganas de hablar contigo

Oh vamos Quinn, solo estaba bromeando

¿Caes tan fácil siempre? – se carcajea por la inocencia de la morena

Parece que si – finge estar enfadada

¿Estas molesta?

No – juega con ella

Si lo estas

¿Por qué lo dices? – intenta mantenerse en el papel de ofendida

Por el tono de tu voz, es serio… disculpa si te he molestado, yo… - se detiene al escuchar las risas del otro lado del teléfono, esta vez ha sido ella la que ha caído – esta bien, lo entiendo, estamos iguales

Cuéntame algo – le pide después de un breve silencio

¿Sobre que?

Algo de ti – especifica

¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Todo?

Todo es mucho, se te permite una pregunta

¿Solo una?

Aja, una tu y otra yo - le concede la rubia

De acuerdo ¿Por qué has leído tanto Orgullo y prejuicio?

Me gustan las historias de época y es una magnifica novela – asegura con rotundidad - ¿Hace cuanto no vas a Ohio? – pregunta curiosa

Estuve allí hace unos meses pero hablo casi a diario con mis padres… ¿Por qué viniste a Nueva York?

Para estar lejos de Ohio – responde entre risas – y por trabajo también, mande algunas fotos a un concurso y una cosa llevo a la otra - ¿Mantienes contacto con alguien de la secundaria?

Eh… ahora mismo contigo y con Brittany y Santana ¿Por qué?

Curiosidad

¿Qué… - intenta preguntar pero la rubia se lo impide

No, no, no… me toca, tu ya has hecho tu pregunta

Jo

¿Sabes ya lo que vas a hacer cuando acabe el musical? - continua Quinn

Descansar supongo, después ya veremos ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que vaya a hacer después?

Por que si

Eso no es una respuesta – le indica de la misma forma que ella le replica a su hija cuando le da la misma contestación

¿Por que quiero saber donde vas a estar de aquí a un tiempo? - prueba con otra respuesta mas acertada

¿Por qué?

Es mi turno – protesta la rubia

Esta bien, adelante

¿Mar o montaña? – pregunta pasando a cosas más superficiales

Mar

¿Frío o calor? – contraataca la morena

Frío ¿Lluvia o sol?

Lluvia ¿Por qué frío?

Es la excusa perfecta para abrazar a alguien ¿Por que lluvia?

Me encanta acurrucarme en el sofá de casa tapada hasta arriba con una buena película y la lluvia de fondo ¿Bebida favorita? – continua la morena

Coca cola. A tu respuesta anterior ¿sola o acompañada? – se interesa Quinn, da la casualidad que a ella también le gusta escuchar la lluvia de fondo

Acompañada siempre que sea la persona adecuada

Buena respuesta…

¿Dónde te gustaría estar ahora mismo?

_¨ contigo ¨_ - piensa - Eh… me gusta estar en Nueva York

¿Me parece a mí o has dudado? - cuestiona Rachel saltándose el turno de la rubia

No te toca ¿Dónde te gustaría viajar?

Roma

Yo estuve hace un año, es preciosa la ciudad. ¿Un lugar que todavía no hayas visitado y te gustaría ir?

Mmm… Praga – contesta la diva tras pensarlo unos segundos ¿Lugar al que no volverías?

Hay un restaurante chino a unas calles de aquí al que no pienso volver en la vida – asegura haciendo reír a Rachel – No te rías, creo que había incluso ratas – continua escuchando la risa más fuerte de la morena - ¿Alguien a quien admires? – es el turno de Quinn

A mis padres – afirma con orgullo – Te sientes orgullosa de…

De Beth… ¿cambiarias algo del pasado?

Si

¿Qué?

Muchas cosas, ¡eh! Era mi turno – se queja por las trampas de la rubia

Ups! – se hace la inocente

Me corresponden dos preguntas ahora

Esta bien, dispara

¿Eres gay? – pregunta directa

Me besaste, te bese… creo que eso te da una respuesta

Podías estar jugando

Wow, eso ha dolido

No me malinterpretes Quinn, quiero decir que también podrías ser bisexual o simplemente que te guste experimentar de vez en cuando… no lo critico que quede claro ... ¿Desde cuando? - indaga asumiendo que la respuesta es afirmativa

¿Desde cuando lo sé, lo soy o lo acepte?

Todas

Eso es más de una pregunta – juguetea la rubia provocando a Rachel

Responde, no me hagas ir hasta allí para averiguarlo

Eso me hace dudar aun mas en si responder o no

¡Quinn!

Supongo que lo soy desde siempre pero no me di cuenta hasta los diecisiete – aclara haciendo que muchos de los recuerdos de la morena de esa época encajen perfectamente – al principio me costo aceptarlo, pase casi todos mis diecisiete tratando de hacerlo, reconocerlo frente alguien más fue un poco más difícil

Tus padre… - deja la pregunta en el aire

¿Si lo saben? Si, se lo dije un día antes de marcharme de casa y de que Russell volviera a ella

¿Por eso te fuiste?

En parte si – contesta olvidando ya el juego – no estaba dispuesta a volver a vivir bajo su mismo techo, mi madre podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero yo no iba a permitir que mi hija creciera igual que yo lo hice

¿Y te fuiste así sin más?

Hice las maletas, vacíe la cuenta a mi nombre antes de que él la cancelara y salí de Ohio con Beth

Wow! Eso es muy… – hace una pausa hasta encontrar la palabra adecuada – valiente – dice al fin

No sé si fue valiente o no pero sé que fue lo correcto

Yo no sé si me habría atrevido

Por supuesto que si, de hecho de un modo u otro lo hiciste… dejaste tu casa para triunfar, para alcanzar tu sueño y lo has hecho, estas en Broadway tal y como querías

Y tú ¿tienes lo que querías?

Yo no sabia lo que quería por aquel entonces, pero lo que tengo ahora no lo cambio por nada – confiesa y ambas comparten un cómodo silencio

¡Oh dios mío! – exclama la morena mirando su reloj que marca las 4.28am ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?

Llevamos hablando casi cuatro horas… y lo más gracioso es que tengo que estar levantada en otras cuatro

Siento haberte entretenido tanto, será mejor que lo dejemos aquí – comienza a despedirse

¿Estas cansada ya de mí?

¡No! – exclama casi horrorizada, nunca podría cansarse de la rubia

¿Entonces por que te despides?

Yo…

Es mi turno para saber tu historia – la insta a contarle sobre su sexualidad al igual que ella ha hecho anteriormente

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Un capitulo solo Faberry ¿que tal? Poco a poco van averiguando mas cosas la una de la otra y por el momento nada de dramas jeje . No se como agradecer los casi 100 comentarios en el fic, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, espero que os siga gustando como va la cosa, criticas y preguntas se aceptan siempre, asi que ya sabeis jeje

Saludos.


	14. No es una cita

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Como agradecimiento por todos esos reviews (+de 100 ya) y porque tenia listo el capitulo jeje lo publico hoy en lugar de esperar un poquito mas... Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Por otro lado no sé cuanta de la gente que lee la historia sea heterosexualhomosexual/bisexual... y realmente no me importa, esto viene al caso de los últimos acontecimientos en torno a Di y el show de ayer 11.06.2011 a las 8pm en Toronto, para aquellos que sean seguidores de Di o simplemente quieran leer un gran ensayo con sus palabras, sentimientos, creencias... vayan aquí felldowntherabbithole. tumblr. com /post/6453072763 , antes me gustaba Di en muchos sentidos, con esto ha conseguido que la admire como persona

* * *

><p>Un capitulo con un vistazo al pasado, Espero que lo disfruten :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14. No es una cita<strong>

_¨ No es una cita ¨ se repetía Rachel frente al espejo dando los últimos retoque a su maquillaje. No era una cita pero cualquiera que la viera pensaría lo contrario, de hecho sus padres le habían preguntado, juntos y por separado, si había vuelto con Finn. ¿Finn? Eso era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos. _

_Todo había comenzado unas horas antes, exactamente a la hora de reunión del Glee Club. Estaba sentada cómodamente en su lugar de siempre viendo llegar uno a uno a sus compañeros, ya estaban casi todos, ella había sido la primera por supuesto, el señor Schue también había hecho su entrada y después de dar un breve vistazo a su alrededor había cerrado la puerta para dar comienzo a la clase. No traía la alegría ni la energía de siempre y pronto habían sabido porque._

_¡Atención! ¡Muchachos! – grita para que cada uno se coloque en su lugar y guarde silencio _

_Aun no estamos todos – le indica Rachel notando la falta de cierta rubia_

_De eso se trata Rachel, tengo que deciros algo importante_

_¿Nos abandona? – pregunta Finn con cara de terror_

_No Finn, no pienso ir a ningún lugar – le asegura tranquilizándolo_

_¿Entonces? – interviene Kurt impaciente_

_Es sobre Quinn, ella…_

_¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Esta bien? – cuestiona acelerada Rachel bajo la mirada extraña del resto de compañeros del Glee Club_

_Si, esta bien y si me dejáis terminar, nos ahorraremos algunos sustos – pide mirando directamente a la morena – Quinn no va a estar más con nosotros_

_¡¿Qué? ¿Donde se va? – habla ahora Santana que no tenia ni idea de que su amiga se fuera a marchar, si así fuese se lo habría dicho ¿no? O al menos se lo habría contado a Brittany_

_No se va a ningún lado, escuchad todo y después preguntáis – pide de nuevo con más énfasis – Quinn ha decidido dejar el coro – anuncia al fin_

_No puede ser – Mercedes se niega a creerlo _

_Debe ser una broma – apunta Artie_

_¿Pero Quinn esta bien? – pregunta Britt que se mantiene en su propio mundo, rápidamente Santana la atrae en un abrazo_

_Todos habían comenzado a hablar a la vez, comentado que podría llevar a la jefa de animadoras a abandonarlos a falta de tan poco para las Regionales, solo dos meses, más que nada porque ella era una de las que más ilusionada se había mostrado con la idea de componer sus propias canciones._

_Rachel ni siquiera había reaccionado, no podía procesar el hecho de que no volvería a estar allí con ella a su lado, esta era la única hora en la que podía estar junto a ella o al menos interactuar con ella buscando cualquier excusa, una canción, una nota, un movimiento de la coreografía y todo se acababa, Quinn no volvería a esa sala. No escuchara de nuevo su voz, dulce, suave, no tan potente como la suya propia pero bonita. No podrá rozar su mano al pasarle la letra de las canciones porque ya no habrá canciones que tenga que aprender. No podía… no, no quería dejarla ir, tenia que hacer algo y tenia que ser ya pero ¿Qué? probablemente Quinn ya se habría ido, además nada le asegura que le vaya a hacer caso a ella, a Rachel Berry._

_¿Dónde esta? – pregunta alzando la voz por encima de las de sus compañeros_

_Se iba a casa – contesta el joven profesor – Rachel… - la llama pero ya es tarde, la morena ha salido de la sala dejando a todos sorprendidos – Bien… chicos ¡chicos! – les grita consiguiendo que le hagan caso – tenemos que empezar a ensayar cuanto antes, se que es un momento difícil pero debemos hacerlo – todos asienten y comienzan con la tarea que tenían_

_No podía estar muy lejos, o su casillero o el aparcamiento, son las opciones que la morena baraja, primero opta por ir a su casillero, con un poco de suerte se habría olvidado algún libro y estaría allí pero no, ni rastro de la rubia, a toda prisa Rachel se dirige al coche de Quinn, es una suerte que siempre aparque donde mismo._

_Efectivamente Quinn ya había montado en su coche y estaba a punto de marcharse, ella tenia que alcanzarla, por una vez su hora y media diaria de ejercicio matutino iba a servir para algo. Ni siquiera se había planteado que decir, eso seguramente la habría retrasado en su carrera. _

_¡Detente! – grita poniéndose delante del coche, con las manos apoyadas en el y agitada_

_¡Berry! ¡¿estas loca? ¡Podría haberte matado! – le regaña la rubia apagando el contacto_

_Yo… tu… no puedes… - intenta hablar pero le cuesta incluso respirar_

_Quítate del medio – pide volviendo a arrancar su coche_

_No – se niega rotundamente_

_¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué pase por encima de ti? – interroga Quinn sin entender nada_

_No puedes… - intenta impedir que se vaya pero aun le falta el aire_

_No me desafíes, podría decir que fue un accidente_

_Nadie te creería – rebate la morena con una sonrisa_

_Puedo se muy convincente – contraataca ella_

_Yo espero serlo más_

_¡Me estoy cansando Berry! Te quitas tu o te quito yo – la amenaza bajando del coche_

_No pienso moverme hasta que vuelvas ahí dentro_

_Estas loca si crees que lo voy a hacer_

_¿Por qué no?_

_No es asunto tuyo_

_Si lo es – afirma haciendo que Quinn arquee una de sus cejas a modo de interrogación_

_Tu móvil – le indica a la morena que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ha sonado, estaba demasiado centrada en su batalla silenciosa con Quinn_

_¡Oh, mierda! – se lamenta al leer el mensaje – tengo que ir ahí dentro, esto no acaba aquí – le asegura señalándola con su dedo índice – a las ocho en Breadstix, si no apareces iré a tu casa y el escándalo será tal que tendrás que llamar a la policía – la amenaza volviendo al interior del William Mckinley _

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

_¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Ella, Quinn Fabray, preparándose para encontrarse con Rachel Berry en Breadstix, no podía ser peor idea, bueno si, podía no ir y arriesgarse a que la morena aparezca en su casa y monte un griterío como la había amenazado._

_¨ No es una cita ¨ se repetía la igual que la morena había hecho, nunca tendrían una cita, vivían en Lima, eso seria un gran escándalo, todos hablarían de ellas, por no mencionar el hecho de que Rachel perseguía incansablemente al quarterback por los pasillos del instituto._

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

_Había decidido deliberadamente llegar un poco tarde, diez minutos eran suficientes, en el Glee club o no, ella sigue siendo Quinn y se niega a esperar por nadie, especialmente por Rachel Berry._

_La diva esperaba pacientemente en una de las mesas más apartadas, sabia que tarde o temprano, la rubia iba a aparecer, ella no se expondría a un numerito frente al vecindario. _

_Es una falta de respeto llegar tarde – le echa en cara una vez que esta junto a la mesa_

_No pienso quedarme – le espeta a la defensiva_

_¿Por qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? – la reta, sabe que es la única forma de que se siente con ella_

_¿Miedo? ¿A ti? – se ríe y se sienta cayendo en la trampa_

_¿Cómo estas?_

_No lo hagas, no somos amigas… ¿Qué quieres?_

_¿Por qué nos dejas? – ataca directamente el asunto_

_Eso no es asunto tuyo, no pienso… - calla cuando uno de los camareros se acerca_

_Agua para mi – pide la morena_

_No quiero nada, no me voy a quedar – insiste Quinn mirándola fijamente_

_Coca cola para ella – pide ignorando su comentario_

_¿Qué se supone que haces?_

_Ayudarte_

_No necesito tu ayuda_

_Claro – ironiza Rachel_

_¿Por qué? – cuestiona intrigada ¿Por qué la chica a la que le ha hecho la vida imposible la ayudaría? se pregunta. No tiene sentido_

_Porque se que te gusta estar en el Glee club_

_Eso no importa_

_¡Si importa! Te necesito – alza la voz exaltada, la actitud de la rubia la altera – Es decir, te necesitamos para ganar_

_No se si eres ingenua o mentirosa… no me necesitais para nada, la decisión esta toma y hay cosas más importantes_

_¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué puede ser más importante?_

_Mi hija, yo… nuestra vida… tengo que centrarme en mi y en Beth, necesito mejorar en algunas clases si quiero conseguir una beca y salir de aquí algún día_

_Pero…_

_No Rachel, no lo intentes, porque no puedes hacer nada para convencerme… el Glee club y las cheerios me quitan demasiado tiempo – añade tomando un trago de su coca cola_

_¿Has dejado las cheerios?_

_Si – contesta con una sonrisa por la cara de sorpresa de Rachel_

_Eso si es preocupante _

_¿Te preocupas por mí? – plantea mordiendo uno de los palitos de queso que les habían servido junto a las bebidas_

_Yo… todos lo hacen_

_No he preguntado eso_

_Eh… si…. lo normal, somos o éramos compañeras ¿no? Es lo que se hace – explica nerviosa - ¿te vas? – cuestiona después de que la rubia mire repetidas veces su reloj_

_Beth esta con mi madre… no me gusta dejarla demasiado tiempo a menos que sea necesario_

_Oh – suspira decepcionada, tenia la esperanza de que Quinn se quedara ahora que en apariencia había bajado la guardia_

_Eh… supongo que no pasa nada si me quedo un poco más – le concede haciendo que vuelva a sonreír, es más que probable que no vuelva a estar en una situación así con ella, las dos cenando a solas, tenia que aprovecharla._

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llega. Espero comentariocriticas.

Saludos y buen Domingo.


	15. Promesas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Mil disculpas por el retraso en la actualización del fic, una semana complicada por aquí. Volvemos a la actualidad en NY y nos olvidamos de Lima por el momento. Además hay acercamiento entre las chicas, espero que lo disfruten ;) . Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios en el ultimo capitulo y por seguir leyendo. Intentare subir el capitulo siguiente para el Domingo.<p>

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15. Promesas<strong>

- Quinn – la llama sin mucho éxito – eh, Q! – lo vuelve a intentar colocándose delante tapándole el sol

- ¿Qué… Santana?

- Por fin te das cuentas ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

- Nada – contesta de mala gana

- A otra con ese cuento. Pareces agotada, tienes ojeras y tu humor no es muy dulce que digamos

- Mira quien habla

- Deja de atacarme ¿Por qué me atacas? – cuestiona sin entender nada

- Esta cansada, habrá dormido unas tres horas por día esta semana

- ¿Qué? – interrogan las dos a la vez

- ¿He dicho algo malo? – mira a las dos extrañada por su reacción

- No, claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso nena?

- Rachel y ella hablan todas las noches por teléfono

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunta la rubia curiosa

- Eso… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Rachel me dijo

- ¿Desde cuando hablas con Rachel? – interviene Quinn

- A veces me llama o la llamo, también ha venido al estudio de baile alguna vez

- No me lo habías dicho – le espeta la latina

- Se me olvido ¿estas celosa?

- ¿De Berry? Para nada – asegura aunque ninguna la cree, ni siquiera ella misma

Era verdad, las llamadas se habían repetido durante toda la semana siguiente, cada noche al terminar su show y llegar a casa, la morena se enganchaba al teléfono como si de un tesoro se tratara. La rubia no era menos, espera ansiosa esa llamada y aprovechaba el tiempo de espera para leer y leer alguno de sus libros.

Podían hablar sobre cualquier cosa, desde los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo hasta lo que habían comido ese día, cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a la otra unos minutos más al otro lado de la línea.

Había sido así cada noche hasta la anterior, Quinn había esperado esa llamada, estaba realmente cansada pero también quería hablar con la morena, quería saber como le había ido el día, como había ido la actuación… todo. Pero esa llamada no llegó, media hora después de la hora de siempre se había preocupado, una hora después estaba de los nervios, ni siquiera un mensaje para tranquilizarla. No era una obligación que la llamara y mucho menos quería que la morena así lo sintiera, pero después de escucharla cada noche era ya una necesidad y en el fondo le molestaba que para Rachel no fuese así.

Dos horas más tarde no podía seguir esperando esa maldita llamada, así que decidida había llamado al teléfono de Rachel para encontrar al otro lado una voz que no era la de la morena y música de fondo, al parecer estaba en una fiesta y muy bien acompañada.

Si le preguntaban si había sido una buena noche, definitivamente no, no había podido conciliar muy bien el sueño después de eso y encima tenia que aguantar las carantoñas de las otras dos chicas, lo hacia solo porque le había prometido a su hija ir a la piscina de su tía Britt.

- Así que ¿sexo telefónico?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! – exclama escandalizada por la pregunta de la latina

- ¿Solo hablabais? Que aburridas

- Tu eres una pervertida

- De eso nada, si tu chica pasa semanas de gira tienes que adaptarte a lo que hay

- Y lo hace de maravilla – asegura Britt besando a su chica

- Aaaagggggg – pronuncia poniendo cara de asco pero riendo al igual que las otras chicas – delante de mi hija os agradecería que no comentarais estas cosas

- Tranquila, solo lo hacemos delante de ti para ver como te escandalizas – aclara la morena riendo más aun

- ¿No contestas?

- ¿Eh? - pregunta confundida, se había distraído vigilando a Beth en la piscina

- El móvil – señala la otra rubia al ver la pantalla iluminarse de nuevo

- No

Claro que no iba a contestar, ¿si la noche anterior estaba demasiado ocupada para llamarla porque debería ella ahora contestar?, Quinn Fabray no es ningún perrito que al primer silbido acude rápidamente a su amo. Esta molesta con Rachel y la forma de dejárselo claro es rechazando todas sus llamadas, en concreto tres desde que se había levantado. Iba a contestar la primera vez pero después de encontrarse con fotos de la morena en Internet en la dichosa fiesta, no pensaba hacerlo.

- Quinn – la llama Brittany

- ¿Mmm?

- Eh… yo… deberías hablar con ella

- No pienso hacerlo

- Pero…

- Que no Britt, no insistas – se niega rotundamente alejándose de ellas hacia una de las toallas en el jardín

- ¿Qué pasa Britt? – se preocupa Santana

- Es que… puede que Rachel vaya a venir

- ¿De verdad? – la rubia asiente entre los brazos de su novia – esto va a ser bueno – añade sonriendo

~/~/~/~/~/~

Brittany le había pasado la dirección de su casa el día antes por si le apetecía pasarse y no estaba segura de que sea una buena idea pero no lo queda mas remedio que hacerlo, si Quinn no quiere contestar sus llamadas tendrá que hablarle cara a cara, si o si, lo difícil iba a ser hacerlo con Beth, Santana y Britt por allí.

Nada más llegar la atiende una señora de mediana edad que le indica que las chicas están en la parte de atrás de la casa, en el jardín, por su apariencia y por como la trata la morena supone que debe ser una de las empleadas de la casa, la sigue hasta la salida al jardín donde se despide amablemente.

A las primeras que ve, juntas como siempre, es a la parejita, están frente a la piscina, descansando en la misma hamaca, ellas ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que ha llegado. Beth esta dentro de la piscina con sus manguitos jugando con otro niño, de su misma edad mas o menos, no sabe quien es, ya lo descubrirá más tarde. Un poco más alejada esta ella, Quinn esta de espalda a la casa por lo que no puede verla, esta leyendo, Rachel se pregunta si alguna vez se cansa de leer, sin llamar mucho la atención camina hasta la rubia y se coloca justo detrás, tapándole el sol.

- ¡Lárgate Santana! – le espeta la rubia, no parece de humor para muchas charlas, de todas formas la morena se tumba a su lado sin hablar ni una sola palabra - ¿No me has oído? He dicho que… - se queda callada al ver que no es Santana quien esta a su lado – Genial – se pone sarcástica - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venir a verte

- Pues ya me has visto – dice bruscamente y sigue leyendo

- No contestas mis llamadas – le reprocha

- No sabia que era una obligación

- No lo es pero…

- Pues eso… si no las contesto por algo será

- Quinn, por favor

- Por favor ¿Qué? – dice dejando el libro a un lado pero sin mirarla

- Iba a llamarte anoche, de verdad que si – le asegura y la rubia parece que le cree

- Pero…

- Anthony cumplía años y le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, no tenia ni idea y de pronto me vi arrastrada a su casa

- ¿Anthony? – pregunta mirándola por fin

- Mi compañero

- Estaba preocupada

- Lo siento – se disculpa acercándose y pasando uno de sus dedos por el brazo de la rubia

- La próxima vez me mandas un mensaje o algo para avisarme

- No habrá próxima vez… Si digo que te llamo, llamo – dice haciendo sonreír a Quinn

- Bien pero si te ves arrastrada de nuevo a… - insiste

- Ok, te aviso… que cabezota eres

- No lo sabes bien – sonríe provocadora moviéndose un poquito mas cerca

- Te queda muy bien el amarillo – coquetea haciendo referencia al color de su bikini

- ¿Si? – cuestiona haciéndose la inocente

- Aja… tienes un cuerpo increíble – le susurra jugando con el lazo lateral de la parte inferior

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo – habla haciendo que la morena se separe para poder mirarla, Quinn sonríe maliciosamente – No he tenido la oportunidad de verte en bikini – aclara y Rachel respira tranquila

- No sabia que había piscina

- ¿No has traído nada?

- Helado

- ¿Helado? – habla entre risas la rubia

- Si, por si tenia que sobornarte – explica encogiéndose de hombros

- Seguro que Britt tiene alguno para dejarte, vamos – dice e intenta levantarse pero Rachel la sujeta por la cintura reteniéndola a su lado

- Antes… - susurra mirando a su alrededor, cuando esta segura de que nadie las mira le da un corto beso que Quinn se encarga de alargar un poco más – ha sido una semana muy larga – dice sonriendo

- Lo sé – coincide tirando de ella para levantarla

~/~/~/~/~/~

- ¿Te falta mucho? – pregunta impaciente

- Quinn acabo de entrar

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para cambiarte? – dice desde la cama de Britt, la chica le había dicho que subieran a su habitación y que se pusiera el conjunto que quisiera

- Más de un minuto seguro – contesta sonriendo por la inquietud de la rubia

- Pues vale – se da por vencida jugando con una de sus pulseras

- ¡ejem, ejem! – carraspea Rachel al salir del baño - ¿Y? – pregunta cuando la rubia se incorpora para mirarla

- ¿Qué? – dice después de un corto silencio, la imagen de Rachel la había dejado sin palabras

- Déjalo – sonríe dirigiéndose a la puerta, desde luego su reacción ha sido mucho mejor que cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle - ¿Vienes?

- No – titubea nerviosa

- ¿No?

- No – repite con seguridad poniéndose a su altura – Como bien has dicho, la semana ha sido muy larga

Quinn cierra el espacio que las separa atrapando a Rachel contra la puerta, rápidamente la morena rodea su cuello y responde al contacto de los labios de la rubia contra los suyos. Esta vez no es un beso lento, no es delicado, es voraz, lleno de urgencia y necesidad, sus lenguas ágilmente entran a formar parte del juego intensificándolo aun más. La fotógrafa es la que lleva el control y se aprovecha de ello presionando con su rodilla entre las piernas de la cantante, a quien se le escapa un gemido. La mira sorprendida, no esperaba eso de Quinn y menos aun que la dirija a la cama y la tumbe en ella como hace a continuación. Las diminutas prendas que ambas llevan les permiten acariciar mucho más de lo que habían tocado hasta ahora, Quinn se centra en besar el cuello de la chica bajo su cuerpo a la vez que acaricia sus piernas, le fascinan las largas y perfectas piernas de Rachel. Por su parte la morena siempre ha tenido una especie de fijación con el culo de la rubia y no pierde la oportunidad de tocarlo.

Se estaba tan bien pero tan bien así que ninguna de las dos se había parado a pensar en nada, ni en que estaban en casa de Britt, en su habitación concretamente, ni que abajo estaban sus amigas y Beth, ni que cualquiera podría entrar de un momento a otro.

- ¡Dios! – se le escapa a la rubia entre jadeos

- Lo sé... – corresponde inmediatamente la morena volviendo a atacar sus labios

- No tienes idea de cómo me tienes – susurra causándole a Rachel ciertas cosquillas al sentir la respiración de Quinn en su oído

- Créeme, me hago una idea – afirma situándose ella encima con una sonrisa triunfadora

- Me encanta…

- ¡Joder! – exclama la morena al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, Quinn simplemente agradece mentalmente que haya llamado en lugar de entrar directamente

- Chicas ¿todo bien? – escuchan del otro lado en la voz de Brittany

- Si Britt, ya bajamos – contesta Quinn intentando ocultar su excitación

- ¿Por qué? – inquiere en voz baja Rachel sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

- Ya habrá tiempo, vamos anda, la piscina nos espera

- Espero que el agua este bien fría – dice antes de salir de la habitación siguiendo a Quinn que ríe por el comentario


	16. Jane

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Aqui esta el capitulo 16, cortito pero con algunas cosas interesantes..creo jeje. Espero que os guste :)<p>

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por seguir leyendo.

Saludos ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16. Jane<strong>

A las dos les había ido muy bien el baño y la compañía del resto para alejar los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Brittany, habían jugado con los niños, nadado, tomado el sol, cualquier cosa era buena.

Ya habían comido y cada una descansaba por su lado, Brittany y Santana habían desaparecido hace tiempo y Beth… a Beth no había quien la sacara del agua. La pequeña no había hecho ningún desplante a Rachel y eso era bueno, la empieza a tolerar aunque si se acerca demasiado a Quinn inmediatamente la niña acude con algún pretexto para arrastrar a su madre consigo.

Ambas se habían tumbado, muy cerca, en sus respectivas toallas tiradas sobre el césped. Rachel no había dejado de sonreír ni un solo momento y tampoco podía dejar de mirar a la joven madre. Quinn intentaba leer pero le era imposible sintiendo los ojos de la morena sobre ella todo el tiempo.

¿No te cansas? – indaga sin apartar la vista del libro

¿Te cansas tú de leer? – contraataca la morena

No es lo mismo

No… no lo es – acepta rozando de forma disimulada el cuerpo de Quinn con su mano

¿A que hora te tienes que ir? – cambia de tema para evitar la tentación

Si me propones algo interesante igual me quedo – sugiere guiñándole el ojo

Eres… - niega con la cabeza a la vez que sonríe

¿Increíble? Lo sé, me lo dicen mucho – alardea fingiendo superioridad

Vanidosa

También – admite sin remordimientos - ¿Esta mal que quiera besarte aquí y ahora? – pregunta directamente a solo unos centímetros de ella

No…

¡Mami! ¡Mami! – grita la niña saltando por encima de ambas completamente mojada

¡Beth! – le regaña su madre secándose un poco

Ups! Lo siento – se disculpa ladeando la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara - ¿Puedo comer helado? La tía Santana me ha dicho que hay de fresa, ¡mi favorito! – le cuenta la niña emocionada

No comas mucho – le da permiso recibiendo un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento

Te adora – dice Rachel una vez que la pequeña las deja solas

Es mutuo, tener a Beth es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – confiesa sinceramente

Es muy valiente de tu parte criar a tu hija sola

No estoy sola, Britt y Santana me ayudan, y los padres de Britt también y Sam…

Ya me entiendes

Si, ha habido momento mas difíciles que otros pero compensa

Es admirable – declara colándole un mechón rebelde de nuevo en su sitio

¡Ey, Berry! – grita Santana acercándose a ellas – Teléfono – le informa entregándole su móvil

Perdona – se disculpa con la rubia para contestar

¿Quieres que te traiga el babero ya?

No digas tonterías – le suelta dejando de sonreír y mirar a la morena para mirar a su amiga

Así que habláis todas las noches ¿eh?

Mas o menos

¿En que punto estáis?

No lo sé… a Beth no parece gustarle mucho

A Beth no le gusta nadie que le robe tu atención… se acostumbrara

Si tu lo dices

Lo hará, si tu quieres que lo haga

¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiona confusa

Cuando has salido con alguien que Beth ha conocido, siempre terminaste tu la historia, nunca le diste tiempo a la otra parte para ganarse a tu hija, lo que me hace pensar que realmente no estabas muy interesada en mantener la relación

No siempre… Sheryl tuvo tiempo

Ella no cuenta

¿Por qué?

Porque no nos gustaba a ninguna y menos mal que te diste cuenta a tiempo de que tipo de persona era

¿Con esto me estas diciendo que Rachel te parece buena para mi?

Yo no he dicho eso

Te cae bien, admítelo

No me desagrada, al menos no es una perra como Jane

¿Quién es Jane? – interrumpe Rachel uniéndose a ellas de nuevo

Nadie… ¿Qué traes ahí? – evita el tema la rubia

Helado… de vainilla

¡Mi favorito! Gracias

Ohh que tierno todo – se burla la latina

¡Cállate! – le ordena la morena sentándose detrás de Quinn

No le hagas caso, aquí la señorita de hielo – dice refiriendo a su amiga – se derrite cuando cierta rubia le sonríe

No vayas por ahí Q

¿Qué vas a hacer?

A lo mejor a Rachel le interesa saber quien es Jane

¡Eh!

Otra vez ¿Quién es esa Jane? – ya empezaba a molestarle el nombre de esa chica sin saber si quiera quien es

Jane estaba loca – interviene Brittany que se les une junto con Beth y Eric, quien según Rachel había podido averiguar era el hijo menor de la señora que le había abierto la puerta

Era mala – añade la pequeña morena sentándose en las piernas de su madre

¿Alguien me piensa decir quien es Jane?

Una amiga de Quinn – le explica Santana

¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? – pide la rubia incomoda con el tema

¿Y de que sugieres que hablemos?

Cualquier cosa

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

¿Por qué?

Porque sí, Quinn

No tienes cinco años, eso no es una respuesta… no sé si hablo con mi hija o con una adulta

Si me dices quien es Jane puedes creer que hablas con el mismísimo Obama

¿Tan importante es?

Si – afirma con una sonrisa, ya casi la ha convencido

Esta bien... Jane es una modelo con la que trabaje un tiempo

¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunta algo tensa, ¿modelo? ¿la rubia sale con modelos?

Unos meses

¿Y fue… solo trabajo?

Si

¿Segura? Porque Santana a dado a entender otra cosa

Solo trabajo – asegura – al menos por mi parte

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

De verdad ¿esto es necesario? – Rachel ni se molesta en contestar, solo espera una explicación – Una vez que terminamos de trabajar juntas, ella me llamaba, a veces se presentaba en el estudio…

¿Y nunca paso nada?

No – dubitativa

Puedes decírmelo – pide notando las dudas de la rubia – Quinn – la llama después de unos segundos de silencio

Eh… una vez vino a casa y… - explica indecisa

¿Y?

Me beso

¡¿Qué? – grita del otro lado, tanto que Quinn tiene que alejar el teléfono

¿Sigues ahí?

Si, si…solo… ¿Cómo se atrevió? Quiero decir ¿Qué paso luego?

Nada, la eche y no volví a verla

Ah

¿Todo bien? Tú querías saber

Lo sé… ¿esto te pasa muy a menudo?

¿El que?

Que modelos espectaculares te acosen

Yo no he dicho que fuese espectacular

Tampoco lo has negado… y no creo que sea modelo por sus bonitos pies

De hecho… - bromea la rubia

¡Quinn!

Buenas noches Rachel

Buenas noches Quinn

¿Mañana a la misma hora?

Minuto arriba, minuto abajo…

Rachel

Si, a la misma hora – le confirma con una sonrisa.


	17. Poco a poco

****Descargo de Responsabilidad**: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Actualización rápida. No me cansare de agradeceros por los mensajes y por leer la historia, GRACIAS ! Aqui un poquito más de la visa de las chicas.<p>

Saludos y espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17. Poco a poco<strong>

Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Rachel Berry

Santana

Últimamente vienes mucho ¿debería vigilarte? – pregunta en tono amenazante

¡Santy! – exclama Brittany saltando a los brazos de la latina

¡Hey! Hola – sonríe y la da un corto beso

¿Qué haces aquí mi amor?

Amenazarme para que me aleje de ti – se burla Rachel

Oh Santana

¡No es verdad! – se defiende la chica – he venido a recogerte, además sé que no tengo nada de que preocuparme, en cambio tu… - se dirige a la otra morena

Yo ¿Qué?

Creo que aun tengo el teléfono de Jane por ahí

No le hagas caso, no lo tiene… no lo tienes ¿verdad?

Puede que sí o puede que no – intenta provocarla

Me da igual Santana, Quinn me contó todo

¿Todo? – interroga la rubia

Si

Que pena, me habría gustado estar delante para ver tu cara cuando llego a la parte del abrigo y Jane desnuda delante de su puerta

¡¿Cómo? – pregunta Rachel escandalizada

Ups! Creo que eso no se lo contó San

No, no lo hizo – afirma bruscamente la morena

Pero la echo, no le hizo ni caso – intenta arreglarlo la latina

Eso me dijo Quinn

Y no la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces – añade Britt para su tranquilidad

¿Estas celosa?

No

Si lo estas – ríe Santana – esto es genial, a Q le va a encantar

Si le dices algo a Quinn…

¿Qué?

Hablo muy en serio Santana

No le va a decir nada – le asegura la bailarina

Mas le vale… no quiero que piense que soy una loca celosa o algo parecido

Quinn no pensaría eso

No, a ella le parecería tan tierno – se burla Santana

Lo que sea, ni una palabra

¿Dónde vas? – interroga Britt al verla recoger sus cosas

A casa de Quinn, me ha invitado a cenar

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

No se había podido aguantar, nada más llegar y llamar al timbre, le había entrado un repentino ataque de risa, imaginar a la tal Jane ahí esperando y todo para nada, porque la rubia la había rechazado, por otro lado no es algo que le extrañe, Quinn es preciosa, dulce, ingeniosa, divertida, inteligente… ella no saldría con una modelo, que seguro que por muy guapa que fuera no tenia ni pizca de gracia, en cambio con ella… Rachel divagaba en sus pensamientos calmando su risa pero al encontrarse con Quinn, Sam y Beth de nuevo había empezado a reír descontroladamente, cerca de veinte minutos le había costado tranquilizarse de nuevo y poder mantener una conversación normal, probablemente las chicas allí presentes se habían planteado si esta loca o drogada, una de dos…

¿Te lo ha contado todo? – inquiere Quinn lejos de Beth y Sam, Rachel le había explicado la razón de su risa

Si, todo

No me lo puedo creer – reconoce sonrojada

Supuso que tú me lo habías dicho y simplemente lo comentó

Que vergüenza

¿Por qué?

Porque sí

¿Quién se comporta ahora como una niña? – cuestiona acercándose para poder acariciar su mejilla, la rubia es tan dulce cuando se pone así

No es lo mismo

No, no lo es – coincide haciendo que la mire a los ojos

Me alegra que hayas venido

Me alegro de que me invitaras – dice atrapándola contra la nevera

Demasiado cerca – murmura colocando sus manos en la cintura de la morena

Aléjame

No… no quiero

¿Entonces? – pregunta a punto de besarla

Quinn, Beth dice… perdón – se disculpa la niñera, Rachel y Quinn se separan inmediatamente, por lo menos no ha sido Beth quien ha entrado

Yo… voy con Beth – balbucea Rachel antes de salir de la cocina

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Relájate Sam, no es culpa tuya ¿Qué querías?

Beth quiere leche con la pizza

¿Leche?

Si – afirma encogiéndose de hombros

Cada día es mas rara – comenta abriendo la nevera

Quinn ¿tienes leche de soja? – dice Rachel

¿Para Beth? – pregunta extrañada

No, para mi – aclara haciendo que las dos chicas estallen en risas - ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?

No, nada – niega riendo la rubia – ya la llevo yo

¿Quién es la rara ahora? – inquiere la mas joven una vez que la morena ya no esta

-xxxxxxxxx-

La cena se había pasado volando entre anécdotas y risas, Beth aparentemente se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la morena en sus vidas porque no había hecho ningún comentario malintencionado, se ha comportado como siempre, intentando tener la atención de todos sobre ella y lo había conseguido porque Rachel estaba completamente hipnotizada por la niña, su forma de moverse, de expresarse, sus gestos… eran tan de Quinn.

Gracias

¿Por qué? – pregunta jugando con las manos de la rubia

Por prestar atención a todo lo que Beth contaba

¿Bromeas? Me he reído como nunca… es un poco dramática a veces, eso sí

Hablo la reina del drama

Eh – se queja dándole un empujoncito – yo era mucho peor – reconoce sonriendo

No lo dudo, a las dos os encanta llamar la atención

Si es la tuya sí – coquetea

¿Solo la mía? – pregunta levantando una ceja

Ahora mismo sí

Mas te vale – le advierte inclinándose un poco para poder besarla – me encanta el coco – susurra, separándose lo justo para poder hablar, haciendo referencia al labial con sabor a coco de la morena que solamente sonríe

¡ejem! – interrumpe Sam – Beth ya esta en la cama y yo me voy, es tarde – les informa completamente roja, es la segunda vez que las descubre

Espera – pide la morena – yo también me voy, si quieres te acerco

No quiero molestar, puedo…

No digas tonterías, te llevo a casa – sentencia sin darle opción a protestar

Esta bien…eh… te espero abajo – dice saliendo de la casa

¿Desde cuando eres tan adorable?

Siempre he sido así – afirma Rachel – otra cosa es que lo demuestre ante todo el mundo

¿Eso quiere decir que yo no soy como todo el mundo? – como respuesta a su curiosidad, la morena acorta la distancia entre ellas y la besa desenfrenadamente

¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? – la rubia asiente – bien – sonríe por el silencio de Quinn – me voy – dice con otro beso, mas corto y menos apasionado

Avísame cuando llegues – pide preocupada antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren, no le gusta que la morena conduzca de noche y de hecho no es capaz de dormirse hasta que no recibe la llamada de Rachel para avisarla.


	18. Miedo escénico

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Otro capitulo más. Hoy toca Beth y Rachel... parece que la cosa va cada vez mejor entre ellas, también un poquito Rachel&amp;Quinn xD.<p>

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y especialmente gracias a quienes os tomáis el tiempo de dejar vuestra opinión. Es una alegria leer los mensajes de apoyo así que no dejéis de hacerlo jeje<p>

Pido disculpas por el retraso pero mi pc esta dándome mucho problemas últimamente. Intentare publicar el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible.

Saludos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18. Miedo escénico<strong>

Todo estaba yendo tan bien, las cenas con Rachel en su casa se habían repetido varias veces y ha Beth parecía gustarle tener ahí a la morena, sobre todo tener toda su atención y mejor aun, no parecía importarle escuchar una y otra vez sus historias y había visto con ellas Toy Story cada noche ¡cada noche! Eso era mucho, nadie, ni siquiera sus tías Britt y Santana habían aguantado tanto, solo su madre la había visto casi tantas veces como ella. También jugaba con ella mientras su mama preparaba la cena, no sabia jugar tan bien como la tía Britt pero lo intentaba y se le ocurrían unas historias fantásticas, llenas de hadas, monstruos y princesas que luchaban. Rachel hacia reír a su mama, nunca la había visto tan contenta, a veces cataba en la ducha o mientras recogía la casa y ¡cantaba genial! Sus tías se lo habían dicho, incluso Rachel se lo dijo pero ella nos las creía porque su mama nunca quería cantar, bailar sí ¿pero cantar? A lo mejor le daba miedo y por eso no lo hacia.

Hey

Hey – saluda de vuelta Rachel parada en la puerta

Pasa – tiró de ella dándole un pequeño beso - la cena no esta todavía

¿Y Beth? – pregunta extrañada, lo normal era escucharla dando vuelta por el apartamento

En su cuarto

¿Esta enferma? – indaga con preocupación

No pero algo le pasa, esta muy seria desde que la recogí del colegio… ¿me ayudas en la cocina?

Eh… mejor subo a ver a Beth – se escaquea aunque realmente quiere saber que le pasa a la niña

Como quieras

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Llevaba unos minutos parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de la niña pensando en que decirle, sin saber con que se iba a encontrar, quizás la Beth distante del principio o la Beth de las ultimas semanas, fuera la que fuera no tiene ni idea de que hacer para que la niña le cuente que le pasa, si no se lo ha contado a Quinn que es su madre, tampoco cree que se lo cuente a ella. Puede que sea mejor idea darse la vuelta y ayudar a Quinn con la cena, no, eso seria de cobardes, y si lo suyo con Quinn va a algún lado debe aprender a lidiar con estas cosas ¿no? Finalmente se arma de valor y toca en la puerta.

¿Beth?

¿Quién es? – pregunta segundos más tarde

Soy Rachel, ¿puedo entrar?

Pasa – accede tras pensarlo un poco

¿Qué haces?

Nada – contesta apática

¿Puedo acompañarte en no hacer nada? – bromea intentando hacerla reír pero no lo consigue, solo se encoge de hombros y le hace un sitio en su cama - ¿Qué tal en el cole?

Bien – dice la pequeña. Rachel suspira, es mas difícil de lo que había imaginado

¿Quieres saber lo que he hecho hoy? – la niña se encoge de hombros otra vez – Pues esta mañana he decidido ir al ensayo caminando, así que he madrugado mas de lo habitual – explica poniendo mala cara, Beth parece que sonríe – odio levantarme tan pronto, he desayunado, me he vestido y camino del teatro ¡pum! – exclama asustando a la niña – un coche ha pasado por encima de un charco y me ha mojado – termina y las dos ríen a carcajadas

¿De verdad? – pregunta incrédula

No pero te he hecho reír – se sincera conservando la sonrisa al igual que Beth

Si mama se entera de que has mentido… - dice en tono de advertencia

¿Me guardas el secreto?

Bueno

Cuando yo era pequeña, así como tu

Yo no soy pequeña

Es verdad, perdona – se disculpa aguantando la risa – a veces me ponía triste

¿Por qué?

Algunos niños se reían de mi o se metían conmigo porque no me gustaba lo mismo que ha ellos, yo no quería jugar a las escondidas o al pilla-pilla, quería cantar y bailar y ser una estrella de Broadway

¿Y que hacías para no estar triste?

Mi papa me dijo que daba igual lo que ellos dijeran, que yo era especial y que siempre tenia que hacer lo que sintiera

¿Y ya esta? – consulta interesada

No, además me regalaron a Ginger

¿Ginger?

Aja ¿Quieres verla?

Si – afirma mientras Rachel busca en su bolso

Aquí esta – dice entregándole un pequeño duende de trapo – Ginger siempre me ha ayudado a no estar triste y ha cuidado de mi, le pedí un deseo con todas mis fuerzas y lo ha cumplido, ha tardado unos años pero lo ha cumplido

¿Cumple deseos?

A mi me lo cumplió, pero era algo que yo deseaba mucho mucho

¿Qué?

Poder estar en Broadway algún día y ya ves, no seré la mas famosa del mundo pero ahí estoy – confiesa con la esperanza de que Beth le cuente que le pasa

Me han elegido para la obra del colegio

¿si? eso es genial – dice emocionada - ¿Qué papel?

Protagonista – titubea sin mucho entusiasmo

¿Lo sabe Quinn?

No

¿Por qué?

No quiero que lo sepa, no quiero hacerlo

Oh… ¿por eso estas así? – Beth asiente - ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? Sera divertido

No, va a haber mucha gente y me pondré nerviosa, lo haré mal y todos se reirán, además…

¿Además que?

Tengo que cantar – dice abatida mirándose los pies

Piensa por un momento que todo va a salir bien ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

Si pero…

Nada de peros

Es que no se si voy a poder cantar delante de todos, hemos ido al primer ensayo y no he podido

Ósea que el problema es cantar delante de los demás

Si

Eso lo podemos arreglar. Vamos

¿Dónde?

Abajo, Quinn nos espera y necesito hacer unas llamadas – le explica subiéndola en su espalda

¿Y Ginger?

¿Qué pasa con Ginger?

¿Que hacemos con ella? Se ha quedado en la habitación

Es tuya, tu sabrás

¿Hablas en serio? – pregunta sorprendida haciendo que la baje

Si

Gracias – dice abrazándola fuerte por el cuello – voy por ella

Estaré abajo – grita viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo de acceso a la habitación

Orgullosa de si misma la morena continúa su camino, no solo ha conseguido animar a Beth sino que tiene la solución para su pequeño problema, decidida baja las escaleras encontrándose con Quinn.

¿Qué…

La rubia no la deja hablar, la atrae junto a su cuerpo y la besa como nunca antes, acaricia su cuello con una de sus manos, su lengua roza sus labios provocándole un cosquilleo que la hace suspirar, la morena le deja paso profundizando el beso hasta que las dos se tienen que separar por falta de aire. Un ultimo beso, corto, suave, lleno de amor y la rubia la abraza aspirando el aroma que desprende.

Eres increíble – musita sinceramente manteniéndola en sus brazos

¿Cuánto has escuchado? – indaga, la reacción de Quinn solo puede ser porque la ha escuchado hablar con Beth

Lo suficiente – confiesa dejando otro beso en sus labios, la morena evita su mirada sonrojándose – ha sido muy tierno

Exageras – le quita importancia

No, Beth solo habla conmigo o con Santana, y siempre después de que le insistamos mucho… tu… parecía tan fácil

A mi no me lo ha parecido, esperaba que en cualquier momento me dijera alguno de sus comentaros ácidos… hablando de acidez, tenemos que llamar a Santana y Brittany, Sam también si es posible – dice separándose de Quinn en busca de su teléfono

¿Para que?

Tengo un plan – se hace la interesante

¿Qué plan?

Llama a Sam y pídele que venga – le ordena dándole otro beso - yo llamo a Britt – le guiña el ojo

No se si habrá cena para todas

No importa, lo importante es que Beth cante – asegura comenzando con su plan


	19. Sing Star

****Descargo de Responsabilidad**: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior, me alegra que os gustara la charla de Rachel y Beth, hoy mas de las dos y se le suman el resto de chicas xD Espero que disfrutéis este capitulo, cualquier cosa que decir sobre el, es bienvenida.<p>

Siguiente actualización para Jueves o Viernes como muy tarde.

Saludos..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19. Sing Star<strong>

Todo estaba listo, Quinn había avisado a Sam que Santana y Britt pasarían a por ella, la joven se había sorprendido al recibir la llamada, después simplemente estaba encantada de tener una escusa para salir de casa.

Rachel había salido dejando a Quinn a cargo de todo, la rubia no tenia muy claro a cargo de que pero eso le había dicho la morena antes de decirle que volvía enseguida, lo que no le había especificado era lo que para ella es enseguida, porque hacia una hora que se había ido y ni rastro de ella.

¡Ya era hora! – exclama abriendo la puerta del piso

No hemos tardado tanto – se queja la latina acompañada por Britt y Sam

Perdona, pensé que era Rachel

¿No esta aquí? – la rubia niega con la cabeza - ¿Dónde demonios esta?

No lo sé… ¡oh, es ella! – dice mostrándoles su teléfono móvil - ¿Cuándo llegas?... Si… ¿Beth? En su cuarto… esta bien pero… vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así - hace referencia al evidente entusiasmo de la morena

¿Qué dice? – interviene la mas joven de las chicas

Que esta abajo

¿Y por que no sube? – cuestiona Britt

Quiere que Sam y tu subáis con Beth y no bajéis hasta que os avisemos

¿Por qué?

Ni idea Santana, pero tu y yo tenemos que bajar

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Esto es una locura

Lo sé – admite Rachel con entusiasmo

¡Por dios! ¡Dejad de sonreír como estúpidas y ayudadme con esto! – protesta la otra morena

Cambia tu humor Santana, recuerda que esto es por Beth

¿Por qué otra cosa iba yo a estar aquí sino? Estaba MUY bien en mi apartamento con MI novia

No estarías tan bien cuando traes ese carácter – expone Rachel riendo

¡Pero que…

¡Ya vale! – les reprende la ex animadora jefe – Vamos a terminar de colocar todo esto y a cenar tranquilamente ¿ok?

Esta bien

Vale – cede de mala gana la latina

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

¿Por qué no podemos bajar? Tengo hambre – indaga la pequeña

Ya te lo he dicho Beth, aun no esta la cena

¿Y esto? – pregunta Britt

Es Ginger

¿Ginger? – repite la bailarina confundida

Si, es una duende y cumple deseos – explica con una tímida sonrisa

¿Y de dónde la has sacado?

Rachel me la ha regalado

Así que Rachel ¿Ya no te parece tan mala? – pregunta Sam, cada vez que ha tenido que cuidarla desde que conoció a Rachel, la niña no hacia sino nombrar todo lo malo que se le ocurría de ella

Me gusta Ginger – habla Britt llamando la atención de las dos chicas mas jóvenes – A lo mejor a Pato también le gusta – continua haciendo referencia al peluche que posee desde hace años y que Santana le regaló

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

No les había llevado mucho tiempo terminar de colocar todo y habrían tardado menos sí las dos morenas no hubiesen discutido por cada detalle, menos mal que Britt y Beth habían conseguido calmar los ánimos entre las chicas porque estaban volviendo loca a la rubia.

La cena había sido tranquila y era el momento, Rachel estaba nerviosa, Beth impaciente por la sorpresa que le habían prometido y Quinn encantada de que Rachel se tomara tantas molestias por su hija.

Venga Berry – la ataca Santana – digo Rachel, déjate de discursitos y cuéntanos de que va todo esto – corrige tras una mirada critica de su amiga

Bien, todas estamos aquí esta noche por Beth así que ¿si me acompañas? – le pide a la niña poniendo al frente junto a ella – Cuéntales lo de la obra – le susurra poniéndose a su altura

Yo… eh…

Adelante – dice la morena con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Soy la protagonista de la obra de fin de curso – les comunica recibiendo los abrazos y felicitaciones de todas - Gracias – dice tímidamente sacando una sonrisa aun mayor de Rachel, cuando sonríe es cuando mas le recuerda a Quinn

Por eso – continua la morena – nosotras la vamos a ayudar a prepararse el papel

¿Cómo? – pregunta Santana feliz por la noticia, siempre supo que era una pequeña estrella

Cantando – dice a la vez que descubre la televisión con el programa puesto y les da un micro a cada una

¡Es genial! – exclama Britt aplaudiendo

Si eso te gusta espera que veas las canciones – le informa Rachel mostrándole la lista

¡Son de Disney! ¡San son de Disney!

Ya lo veo nena – sonríe por el entusiasmo de su chica y la besa en la mejilla

¿Qué te parece Beth? ¿Quieres cantar? – pregunta Quinn acercándose hasta su hija

Yo, eh… - no quería decepcionar a nadie pero tampoco esta muy segura de poder hacerlo

Si no quieres no pasa nada – dice Rachel viendo su cara de terror – pero no lo vas a hacer sola, te lo prometo

Esta bien

Bien, será un concurso y será por parejas

Yo voy con San – salta Britt la primera eligiendo pareja

Perfecto

Yo con Beth, lo siento Quinn – elige Rachel sonriendo a la rubia

Ya veo que la prefieres a ella – se hace la enfadada

Tengo una reputación que mantener y tengo que ir con la mejor – le guiña un ojo a la niña que sonríe

Si, si… pero tu todavía no has escuchado cantar a Sam, vas a alucinar – la reta la rubia uniéndose a la joven

Ya lo veremos, que empiece la parejita – indica Rachel señalando a Britt y Santana respectivamente

-xxxxxxxxx-

La primera ronda no había salido como Rachel había planeado, Quinn tenia razón y Sam era buena, muy buena en realidad, ellas habían ganado con una canción de El Rey León y una puntuación de 8739 puntos, en segundo lugar ella y Beth con una de Peter Pan y por ultimo Santana y Brittany con una de La Sirenita, canción que había escogido la rubia a pesar de la negativa de Santana.

Pero ahora volvía a ser su turno y tenían que ganar si o si, sus rivales no habían hecho tantos puntos y ellas tenían un as en la manga, Toy Story, Beth se sabia todas y cada una de las canciones de la película a la perfección así que era pan comido ganar.

¿Y si no ganamos? – pregunta Beth para que solo Rachel la escuche mientras las demás se ríen de la ultima canción cantada por Santana y Britt, la latina no estaba muy contenta con el repertorio escogido por su chica y Quinn y Sam no dejan de burlarse de ella y la cara de tonta enamorada que se le pone al cantar un mundo ideal con su rubia

Ganaremos

Ya pero…

Conoces la canción, la has escuchado mil veces y tienes una voz muy bonita – trata de calmarla apartándose un poco del resto - ¿Dónde esta Ginger?

En mi habitación

Ve por ella, veras como te ayuda – le pide y la niña obedece

¿Dónde va? - cuestiona Quinn aproximándose y viendo correr a su hija

Eh… a por una cosa

¿Secretitos? – sonríe seductora – Gracias por hacer todo esto… Beth se lo esta pasando muy bien

Eso espero – desea poniéndose mas seria

Lo hace – afirma acariciando su brazo – y el resto también

¿Y tú?

Hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto… y que no cantaba

Siempre me gustó escucharte cantar – confiesa susurrando – me tranquilizaba – añade sonrojándose lo que causa mucha ternura en la rubia, Quinn mira a su alrededor y al ver que todas están a lo suyo la besa separándose rápidamente dejando a Rachel con una tonta sonrisa en su cara

¿Seguimos? – pregunta Santana que si había visto lo que había pasado pero prefería no decir nada por ahora, ya lo haría cuando estuviera a solas con la rubia

Cuando baje Beth – le informa Rachel

Por ahí viene…suerte – dice Quinn antes de dejarla de nuevo a solas con la pequeña

Ya la tengo - anuncia la niña junto a ella

Muy bien, pues ahora guárdala en tu bolsillo y si te pones nerviosa aprieta fuerte y veras como se te pasa ¿vale?

Vale – le confirma asintiendo mientras guarda a Ginger en su bolsillo tal y como le había indicado la morena

¿Lista?

Vamos


	20. La primera noche I

******Descargo de Responsabilidad**: ****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Aqui esta la actualización del fic, siento haber tardado pero he estado fuera de casa toda la semana.<p>

Muchísimas gracias por seguir mostrando interés por la historia en vuestros comentarios, hay varios/as lectores/as nuevos/as asi que bienvenidos y espero seguir leyendo vuestras opiniones xD

Capitulo completamente dedicado a Quinn&Rachel aunque tambien sabreis como acabó el juego. Para aquellas que tambien les guste la pareja Brittana sé que en los ultimos capitulos han estado un poco abandonadas pero en los proximos apareceran mas, de hecho habra uno que sera casi solo de ellas.

Próximamente segunda parte de este cap. jeje

Saludos y ¡comenten! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20. La primera noche I<strong>

Dos horas más tarde habían abandonado el juego, Beth tenía que dormir. La niña se había ido a la cama encantada porque ella y Rachel habían ganado varias veces y quedado en segundo lugar otras tantas, por lo que sumando todas ellas eran las ganadoras de la noche según Rachel, incluso le había entregado un _¨ trofeo_ ¨ a Beth, una pequeña estatua que había comprado cuando volvía a casa de la rubia cargada con todo.

Nosotras nos vamos – le informa Santana cansada de esperar a Quinn

Tenemos que dejar a Sam en casa – añade Britt tomando la mano de su novia

Por mi no hay prisa – dice la joven que lo estaba pasando bien

Sam, vamos – le ordena la latina moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la puerta abierta – Despídenos de Q – le guiña un ojo antes de salir y dejarla sola

Todo eran extraño para Rachel que sonreía por el comentario de Santana, al parecer tenia la aprobación de la latina en cuanto a una posible futura relación con Quinn y eso la hacia sentir realmente bien, Britt no seria ningún obstáculo eso lo tenia claro pero con la morena tenia sus dudas, y ya era suficiente tener que ganarse a Beth como para tener que luchar también por el visto bueno de la ex animadora.

Después de la noche que habían pasado, la morena tenia la esperanza de que las cosas con Beth irían mejor de ahora en adelante, había conseguido hacerla reír, que se soltara y perdiera un poco la timidez heredada de Quinn, aun le sorprendía el increíble parecido de la niña en algunos aspectos de su personalidad, en cambio físicamente, salvo por el color de los ojos y la sonrisa no se parecían en nada.

Quinn no bajaba de acostar a la niña así que la morena no tenia nada mejor que hacer que inspeccionar todo lo que la rodeaba, estaba segura de que el apartamento había sido decorado por Quinn y que la mayoría, bueno todas las fotografías que había allí estaban hechas por ella misma, había visto algunos de sus trabajos y podía reconocer su estilo en ellas. Aunque las que decoraban su salón eran algo diferentes, especiales por así decirlo, más intimas, casi todas en blanco y negro, algunas parecían esconder mas de lo que mostraban, otras simplemente eran lo que parecían.

Entre las fotos había una del Empire State en tonos sepia, la estatua de la libertad en blanco y negro, la ciudad vista desde su apartamento, algunos paisajes que era incapaz de reconocer y lo mejor de todo, fotos de Beth, desde que era apenas un bebe hasta fotografías mas actuales, lo raro es que Quinn solamente salia en una de ellas y como no junto a la pequeña, es ese su favorito entre todos.

Quinn debía tener dieciséis años y Beth unos meses, uno o dos como mucho, la rubia la sostenía en sus brazos mientras la pequeña dormía placidamente con una tierna mueca en su rostro. Lo que mas llamaba la atención de Rachel era la sonrisa de Quinn, totalmente sincera, genuina, no la sonrisa fingida que tanto había visto y que para todo o casi todo el mundo tenía preparada, ella había tenido la posibilidad de verla sonreír de verdad, igual que en la foto una o dos veces pero el sentimiento no cambiaba, tanto en el pasado como al ver la foto, todo lo que siente es una infinita paz provocada por esa sonrisa perfecta.

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo pero que con tan solo una sonrisa consiguiera calmarla debía significar algo, algo que estaba dispuesta a descubrir ahora, cosa que no hizo en su adolescencia porque realmente nunca miraba mas allá de ella misma, Finn o sus propios intereses, la mayoría de las veces era egoísta y cuando no, se las arreglaba para obtener algún beneficio de lo que sea que hiciera.

¡Hey! – Quinn llama su atención desde la escalera de acceso al piso superior

¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – pregunta bajando la mirada tímidamente y dejando la foto

Solo unos minutos – admite sonriendo aunque la morena no puede verla

¿Piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo?

Puede

¿Y que vas a hacer?

Mirarte – confiesa haciendo que se sonroje - ¿Qué hacías?

Eh… nada

¿Nada?

Bueno… puede que estuviera mirando algunas fotos

¿Y que te parecen? – cuestiona uniéndose a ella en el sofá

Preciosas – reconoce con un suspiro fijando su vista en la que tiene delante de ella

Es mi favorita – confiesa la rubia tomándola entre sus manos al igual que antes la tenia la morena – Solo tenia cuarenta y tres días – dice pasando su dedo índice sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Beth cuando era un bebe

Era tan pequeña… y parece tan frágil

Lo sé, cada vez que la tenia en brazos temía que pudiera hacerle daño – revela con angustia mirando a Rachel que instintivamente pasa su mano por la espalda de la rubia - la noche antes de sacar la foto no durmió nada, lo único que hacia era llorar y llorar y… yo estaba desquiciada – las dos sonríen por la confesión – no sabia que hacer con ella, había comido, estaba limpia… solo quería que se durmiera y poder dormir yo también pero ella estaba en medio de alguna rabieta y no había manera…

¿Qué hiciste? – la insta a seguir

Yo nada… fuiste tú – dice sorprendiendo a la morena que se separa ligeramente para verla a los ojos y saber si habla en serio

¿Yo? ¿Qué podía hacer yo si ni siquiera estaba allí?

No tú…tu voz – especifica confundiéndola aun mas – estaba viendo tus videos en myspace – reconoce ruborizándose, nunca pensó que acabaría confesándole que veía todos y cada uno de sus videos

¿Qué hacías viéndolos?

No había dormido en toda la noche Rachel y no podía culpar a Beth, solo era un bebe, así que a alguien tenia que insultar – dice omitiendo parte de sus motivos, siempre que necesitaba descargar su frustración se metía con ella pero también le ayuda a relajarse escucharla cantar – Por arte de magia Beth se calló y durmió profundamente durante horas

Me alegra haber servido de ayuda – Quinn inmediatamente besa su mejilla en agradecimiento haciendo que sonría - ¿Todas tienen una historia? – la fotógrafa asiente - ¿Me la cuentas? – pide apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn que aprovecha para rodearla con su brazo y finalmente apoya la mano en su cadera

Mientras le contaba la historia detrás de cada fotografía y la razón para estar decorando su salón en lugar de cualquier otra foto, las dos se habían acomodado mejor una junto a la otra, recostadas en el sofá de tres plazas de la rubia. Quinn había acariciado constantemente su brazo de arriba abajo y dejado algún rápido beso en su mejilla o sobre su cabeza cada vez que hacia algún comentario sobre la explicación que le daba, a lo que la morena respondía con una amplia sonrisa, para cualquiera que la hubiera conocido antes seria raro pero para las dos se sentía toda muy natural, como si llevaran haciéndolo años.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, ni recuerda en que momento se durmió, ni si lo hizo antes de que la rubia lo hiciera. Quinn la tenia fuertemente abraza, pegada a su cuerpo, protegiéndola de no caer del sillón. La rubia comienza a moverse al sentir un corto recorrido de besos desde su hombro hasta detrás de su oreja y de vuelta al hombro, sonríe pero no abre sus ojos.

Despierta – susurra la cantante en su oído

Mmm – se queja Quinn acercándola mas a su cuerpo

Quinn – lo vuelve a intentar pero la rubia tapa su boca con una mano

Calla y duerme – le ordena

Es muy tarde… debería ir a casa – prueba a separarse pero los brazos de Quinn se lo impiden

¿Para que?

Ponerme el pijama, dormir…

Todo eso puedes hacerlo aquí – dice sorprendiendo a la morena y así misma – yo…eh… - trata de decir algo mas pero no encuentra las palabras y Rachel la sigue mirando boquiabierta

¿Estas sugiriendo que me quede?

Solo digo que es mas seguro que lo hagas, es tarde, no puedes volver a casa sola… no lo discutas, sabes que tengo razón – se adelanta a las protestas de la morena – además… estaría mas tranquila si te quedas – admite bajando el tono de su voz y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo bajo sus pies, Rachel la mira unos segundo en silencio - ¿Entonces? – pregunta por una respuesta final levantando sus ojos para mirar directamente a la diva

Me quedo


	21. La primera noche II

********Descargo de Responsabilidad**: ******Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Ya se que lo digo en cada actualización pero es la verdad, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sin ellos la historia no seria nada. Me encantaría tener el tiempo suficiente para contestar uno a uno cada uno de ellos pero como no puedo me gusta colocar este pequeño parrafo de agradecimientos.<p>

* * *

><p>Segunda parte del capitulo. ¿Pasara algo entre las chicas o solo dormirán? Vuelve a aparecer Santana por aquí pero sola ¿Donde estará Britt? También un poquito de Beth aunque no mucho xD<p>

Espero que os guste, proximamente mas jeje

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21. La primera noche II<strong>

Tomar la decisión de quedarse era lo más fácil que había tenido que hacer en su vida, no había dudado, lo difícil era hacer frente a las consecuencias de su decisión. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco ¨ raras ¨, había seguido a la rubia hasta su habitación en completo silencio, pensando cada una de las posibilidades de la noche, podía dormir en la habitación de invitados, podían dormir en la misma habitación, incluso por un momento se había planteado la posibilidad de no dormir, internamente Rachel culpaba a Quinn por no haber especificado en su invitación, eso le ahorraría volverse loca con sus propias ideas.

La fotógrafa le había prestado una camiseta y unos shorts para dormir y le había permitido usar el baño de su habitación para cambiarse, donde llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para haberse dado un buen baño.

Rachel ¿va todo bien? – Quinn se preocupa llamando a la puerta

Si – afirma con mas fuerza de la deseada – ya… ya salgo – intenta calmar sus nervios

No hay prisa – murmura Quinn inquieta, esto no lo había planeado y desearía saber si la morena se había creado algún tipo de expectativas para saber como actuar

Con Quinn sumida en sus pensamientos y de espaldas a la puerta, Rachel sale y aprovecha para observarla de arriba abajo sin temor a ser descubierta, la rubia lleva la misma ropa que ella solo que en diferente color y mas holgada.

¡Ejem! – Rachel se aclara la garganta – Ya puedes entrar – anuncia moviéndose al centro de la habitación

¿Qué? – Quinn tarda en responder, se había quedado ensimismada mirando las curvas de la morena – Oh no – le indica una vez que entiende las señas de la morena al baño - ¿Derecha o izquierda?

¿Qué?

Que si prefieres el lado derecho o el izquierdo de la cama – explica intentando no reír, de pronto Rachel parece aturdida

Derecho – elige sin ninguna duda

Bien – Quinn se traslada a su lado y comienza a retirar la colcha – ¿Rachel?

¿Si? – pregunta inmóvil desde su sitio

Creo que deberías…

Si, si… claro – reacciona imitando a Quinn en su lado

-xxxxxxxx-

Llevaban acostadas como diez minutos y ninguna se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición inicial, cada una en un lado, alejadas lo máximo posible, tumbadas boca arriba, sus brazos estirados a lo largo del cuerpo descansando sobre el colchón y con la vista fija en el techo, probablemente habrían dejado de respirar si les hubiese sido posible, lo peor de todo es que ambas estaban incomodas.

Esto ridículo – Quinn rompe el silencio dejando escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones

¿Hmm?

Estábamos bien hace unos minutos, no tiene porque ser diferente ahora ¿no?

Creo que… tienes razón – esta de acuerdo la morena - ¿Qué sugieres? – pregunta poniéndose de lado para mirar a Quinn

Podríamos simplemente – dice arrastrando a la diva entre sus brazos y permitiendo que se apoye sobre su hombro y parte de su cuerpo - ¿mejor?

Con diferencia – admite con una sonrisa

Buenas noches Rachel

Buenas noches – le desea rodeando su cintura para estar mas cómoda aun

-xxxxxxxx-

Le había costado dormirse más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, con Rachel tan cerca y acariciando sus abdominales sutilmente, en lo único que podía pensar era en desnudarla y pasar el resto de la noche despiertas. Había estado tentada varias veces pero al final se había controlado, a cambio no había podido evitar dejar algún beso sobre su cabeza o en la mejilla, también se había distraído acariciando el brazo y el costado de la morena, manteniéndose siempre en los límites. Una vez que Rachel se había dormido, ella se había conformado con mirarla y debía haberlo hecho durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar en que momento terminó durmiéndose.

-xxxxxxxx-

Rachel había despertado acompaña muchas veces pero ninguna se podía comparar a hacerlo con Quinn a su lado. Antes no había sentido con tanta fuerza la necesidad de comprobar que la persona con quien se había acostado la noche anterior, aun permanecía ahí a la mañana siguiente. Inconscientemente había movido su mano al lado izquierdo de la cama nada más despertar esa mañana, y lo mejor de todo había sido comprobar que efectivamente seguía a su lado, felizmente dormida. Podía observarla de forma diferente a otras ocasiones, podía ver su rostro totalmente relajado, sentir su respiración tranquila y rítmica al mismo tiempo que la suya se descontrolaba, ¿era posible que algo tan normal como verla dormir pudiera conseguir acelerar su corazón? Si, no lo había creído posible antes pero ante las pruebas no podía negarlo y deseaba con todo su corazón poder sentirlo por mucho tiempo, para siempre en realidad.

La alarma comienza a sonar sacando a Rachel de los recuerdos de la noche anterior y haciendo que Quinn empiece a salir de su estado de sueño, la rubia mueve su mano y tras varios intentos consigue apagarla, igualmente se mantiene con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada unos segundos mas antes de girar su cabeza para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Rachel.

¿Cuánto llevas despierta? – pregunta cerrando de nuevo los ojos

No mucho – miente y sabe que Quinn lo sabe

¿Por qué no me has despertado?

¿Y perdérmelo? – cuestiona casi ofendida

¿Perderte qué? – Quinn se impacienta, no son horas de adivinanzas

A ti… durmiendo – específica ruborizando a la rubia que esconde su cabeza bajo la almohada – eres adorable ¿sabes cuantas veces te sonrojas al día? – dice en tono de burla acercándose y besando su hombro

Mas de las que debería… así que deja de decir esas cosas

Ni loca… y pensar que eras la princesa de hielo – se burla descaradamente recibiendo un manotazo

Idiota – sonríe a pesar de las burlas

Si, si… sabes que tengo razón, solo mostrabas alguna emoción cuando estabas enfadada, lo cual era muy a menudo – sonríe recordando

¿Y quien era la culpable?

Yo – dice orgullosa – eras como un volcán, en un momento estabas tranquila como al siguiente podías estar arrasando con todo a tu paso

Sigo siendo así – anuncia para prevenirla

¿Si?

Si, así que procura no hacer nada que haga estallar el volcán

No sé… en parte me gustaba, puro fuego – Quinn ríe a carcajadas

Estas loca – declara intentando salir de la cama pero Rachel tira de ella atrapandola bajo su cuerpo

Hola – susurra la morena

Hola – Quinn le corresponde colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y manteniendo la mano en su mejilla - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Muy bien ¿y tu? – le devuelve la pregunta con una sonrisa

Mejor que muy bien – sonríe al igual que la diva – pero es hora de levantarse – Rachel se lo impide

No ¿Por qué? – se queja – Solo cinco minutos mas – ruega intentando darle pena poniendo voz de niña

¿Rachel Berry suplicando por cinco minutos más? Debes estar enferma – dice comprobando la temperatura de la chica

Ja-Ja que graciosa – se hace la ofendida y libera a Quinn para levantarse, pero rápidamente la segunda la tira de nuevo en la cama

¿Dónde crees que vas? Tenemos cinco minutos ¿se te ocurre algo para aprovecharlos?

-xxxxxxxx-

Los cinco minutos se habían convertido en siete y los siete en diez, desgraciadamente y contra su voluntad, habían tenido que dejar los besos y las caricias de buenos días para ponerse en pie y bajar al salón antes de que Beth se despertara y la pillara en una situación comprometedora.

¿Café?

Por favor – dice aceptando una taza de cafeína pura - ¿Qué haces hoy?

Además de llevar a Beth al colegio, tengo que ir al estudio… bueno antes tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas ¿y tu? – se interesa tomando un sorbo de café

Nada hasta después de la comida – le informa encogiéndose de hombros

¿Y luego?

Tengo que ver a mi representante, después una entrevista y a las nueve función

Así que no nos veremos hasta mañana – anuncia con una mueca de disgusto que Rachel repite – Aunque… - comienza a decir desechando la idea rápidamente

Aunque ¿Qué?

Nada, una tontería – le quita importancia moviendo su mano para que lo olvide

¿Y me la puedes contar?

Yo… ¿quieres venir al estudio? No es mucho lo que tengo que hacer, preparar algunos escenarios para una sesión, mirar algunos contratos, retocar algunas fotos...

Estas divagando – dice divertida - ¿No molestare?

Tu no molestas… nunca – enfatiza con total seguridad

Estas… - Rachel se queda a mitad al escuchar el sonido del timbre

Estoy segura – contesta sabiendo cual era la pregunta – Piénsalo – le pide antes de ir a abrir

-xxxxxxxx-

¡Cuéntamelo todo, ya! – Santana entra sin saludar siquiera

Hola, buenos días a ti también

Déjate de chorradas Q, no creas que no te vi ayer con Rachel, bes… - lo deja en el aire al ver a la susodicha reunirse con ellas

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Rachel, hola – sonríe sorprendida

¿Y? – insiste la morena en saber que tenia que decir de ella

Yo… nada – Quinn sonríe por los nervios de Santana

No te creo pero es igual – se acerca hasta la rubia – voy a mi casa, me cambio y nos vemos allí – Quinn asiente – mándame la dirección por mensaje – añade inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla pero Quinn a su vez también se mueve y finalmente el beso acaba en sus labios, inmediatamente Rachel se gira para ver la reacción de Santana

Ella sabe – afirma Quinn atrayéndola de nuevo para otro beso

Si, yo sé pero no necesito espectáculos eh – indica cuando el beso se alarga

Nos vemos en un rato – murmura separándose de Quinn – Adiós Santana

Adiós Be… Rachel – corrige para no ganarse un golpe de Quinn que sonríe, hay cosas que no cambian y Santana aun teme algunas de sus reacciones al igual que cuando estaban en la secundaria

¿Qué haces aquí Santana? – interroga borrando su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Rachel desaparece de su apartamento

¿Que qué hago aquí? Venia a que me contaras lo del beso de ayer pero veo que hay mucho mas que contar

¿Desde cuando eres tan cotilla? – se burla caminando hacia la cocina seguida por la latina

No lo soy – niega rotundamente – solo me preocupo por mis amigas ¿esta eso mal?

¿Dónde esta Britt? – cambia de tema

A 20000 pies sobre nosotras – explica con tristeza – cuando llegamos ayer tenia un mensaje, un videoclip… un reemplazo de ultima hora, así que se ha ido esta mañana

Rachel a dormido aquí – confiesa sabiendo que eso la animaría

Eso es evidente Q

Pues eso es todo lo que tengo

¡Ja! ¿Pretendes que me crea que habéis dormido juntas y no ha pasado nada? – Quinn asiente - ¿alguna de las dos tiene alguna enfermedad o algo raro?

No seas idiota – dice golpeándola – cuando baje de acostar a Beth esta mirando las fotos del salón, quiso saber la historia detrás de cada una y al final nos quedamos dormidas, cuando despertamos era tarde para volver sola a su casa

Muy bonito pero ¿Por qué no te acostaste con ella? – Santana baja el tono de sus voz por si aparece Beth

No paso… no es el fin del mundo

¡Oh, por favor! No seas hipócrita, llevas queriendo hacerlo con ella desde los dieciséis

¿Y? No soy hipócrita, por supuesto que quiero, no soy de piedra, pero no era el momento y no pienso discutir esto contigo

¿Tía Santana? – Beth aparece restando tensión al asunto

¡Hey! Por fin despiertas dormilona

¿Qué haces aquí? – indaga restregándose los ojos

¿Tu que crees? Hoy te llevo al colegio

¡Bien! ¿Y la tía Britt?

Ha tenido que salir de viaje pero volverá pronto – explica tratando de animarse a si misma mas que a la niña – y me ha dicho que te va a traer un súper regalo – le informa recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de la pequeña

Es hora de vestirse señorita o llegaras tarde, vamos – Quinn le indica haciéndola subir a su cuarto – solo serán unos días San – intenta consolarla

Lo sé pero…

Eso no hace que duela menos ¿no? - Santana se limita a asentir y recibir el abrazo de Quinn

Siento lo de antes

Olvídalo y vamos con Beth antes de que se vista peor que Rachel en la secundaria – bromea haciéndola reír

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente nada pasó entre las chicas... tranquilas que ese momento llegara, ya tengo pensado cuando, donde y como pasara pero aun no es el momento... las cosas se tienen que poner mas intensas por momentos xD<em>

_ohh pobre Santana que Britt se ha ido y la ha dejado por unos días... aviso que cuando la rubia vuelva habrá un capitulo, prácticamente entero, dedicado para ellas y para todas las fans Brittana jeje_

_¿Que os pareció el capitulo? No se olviden de comentar._


	22. Azul cielo Azul celeste

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Capitulo realmente corto pero no quería tardar mucho en actualizar xD . Nuevo personaje para la historia, habrá algun otro nuevo personaje en los siguientes capítulos y otros que aparecerán más tarde, quizás creen problemas o quizás no ajaja<p>

Veo que todas o casi todas esperáis el cap. Brittana , pronto llegara ;)

Gracias por los reviews, ya cerca de los 200 xD espero que el fic os siga gustando como para llegar ahi jeje ... Actualizare lo antes posible.

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22. Azul cielo. Azul celeste.<strong>

¨ Estoy aquí, ¿Dónde estas? ¨ - Rachel teclea en su móvil y le da a enviar mientras espera en el estudio de la rubia.

¨ Cinco minutos. Estoy llegando ¨ - es la respuesta que recibe minutos después

¨ Para ser un estudio de fotografía no hay mucha gente por aquí ¨ - se burla la morena, aunque es cierto, la puerta estaba abierta cuando llegó y lleva algunos minutos ahí y no ha visto a nadie

¨ Ja-ja… ¿no esta Miles? ¨ - cuestiona Quinn con otro mensaje

¨ No Miles, no nadie ¨ - le resume ella

¡Hey! – exclama un chico asustando a Rachel - ¿Eres la nueva modelo para el catalogo? Pensé que serias mas alta pero no importa – dice sin dejarla hablar – El equipo de maquillaje esta a punto de llegar mientras puedes ir viendo el vestuario – continua explicándole rápidamente sin darle ninguna opción – Si tienes algún problema…

¡Si! – le interrumpe bruscamente

¿Si? – pregunta extrañado, normalmente ninguna modelo se atreve a poner muchas pegas cuando trabaja con ellos, y menos si es una novata como le habían dicho

Yo no…

Siento el retraso – Quinn entra disculpando - ¿ocurre algo?

Si – afirma la diva

Parece que tiene algún problema con la sesión

¡No! Quinn puedes explicarle a este… - lo mira de arriba abajo - puedes decirle que no soy ninguna modelo

No es ninguna modelo – repite lo que la morena quería

¿Entonces quien eres y que haces aquí? Y no mientas porque tenemos cámaras de seguridad por todo el lugar

¡Estas loco! – Rachel se altera por las insinuaciones del chico - ¿Esta loco? – se dirige ahora a Quinn que no deja de reír

¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le increpa el muchacho

Miles ella es Rachel… Rachel él es Miles, mi socio y amigo – les presenta intentando calmarse

Oh… lo siento mucho, estoy esperando una modelo y por la descripción que me dieron… – trata de disculparse avergonzado

Esta bien… yo no debería haber entrado sin llamar

Una vez hechas las presentaciones ¿Para que necesitas otra modelo?

La que teníamos tuvo la brillante idea de cortarse el pelo… niñatas

Tranquilízate ¿si? Los de la agencia te van a mandar otra ¿no? Pues ya esta

Ya esta no… ahora hay que empezar de nuevo, y la única que encaja con lo que necesitamos es una novata

Igual te sorprende – sonríe Quinn – vamos a estar en la oficina si necesita algo

¿Siempre es tan histérico? – pregunta Rachel cerrando la puerta

Lleva días trabajando en esto

Pero solo se ha cortado el pelo, no ha matado a nadie

¿Qué pasaría si tú te cortaras el tuyo ahora?

¡Me matarían! – dice escandalizada

Pues lo mismo pasa en una sesión a menos que sea lo que el cliente quiere pero en este caso, pidieron expresamente que fuese pelirroja y de pelo largo entre otras cosas

Sigo pensando que es un histérico – concluye sentando frente a la rubia

Lo dice la chica que casi me mata por ponerme una camiseta azul celeste en lugar de azul cielo... ¿cual es la diferencia?

¿Te acuerdas de eso? – pregunta avergonzada

Como si hubiese sido ayer – afirma con una sonrisa

~/~/~/~/~/~

_Rachel lo había organizado todo al milímetro, repertorio, vestuario, coreografía… era su oportunidad de actuar frente a un ¨ publico real ¨, no es que antes no lo hubieran hecho, pero las únicas actuaciones habían sido en el gimnasio del instituto, delante de sus compañeros y profesores, gente que ya los conocía y los había juzgado de antemano. _

_Gracias a su padre, la morena había conseguido que les dejasen actuar en el hospital, había tenido que prometer a su padre que se comportarían y serian responsables, tenían que conseguir que los enfermos se distrajesen un poco y pasaran un buen rato, por eso el empeño de Rachel en coordinarlo todo._

_Habían acordado ir todos juntos hasta el centro, bueno la pequeña morena lo había ordenado, para así poder ultimar detalles. Estaba volviendo a todos locos, los había colocado uno al lado de otro y los repasaba uno a uno buscando hasta el mínimo error._

_Santana recógete el pelo… Finn el chaleco – le indica al joven que aun no se lo había puesto – Kurt…bien – le da su aprobación después de un breve repaso – Puck nada de coquetear con enfermeras, médicos o cualquier otro tipo de personal hospitalario… tampoco pacientes – añade antes de que el chico proteste – bien… bien… - Rachel iba dando su beneplácito al resto de compañeros hasta detenerse frente a la jefa de animadoras - ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta señalando la camiseta de la rubia_

_Mi camiseta_

_Eso ya lo veo pero ¿Por qué no es azul cielo? – la morena eleva el tono de su voz_

_Es azul ¿no? Pues que mas da_

_¡Si da Quinn, ahora llegaremos tarde porque tu no te has puesto la camiseta que debías! – le espeta dando un paso al frente de modo que apenas las separan unos palmos_

_¡Quieren que les distraigamos, están enfermos, no creo que les importe si mi camiseta es azul, verde o amarilla! – grita Quinn, las exigencias de la diva la sacan de sus casillas_

_¡A mi me importa! ¡Yo soy la responsable! – dice bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros_

_¡¿Eso quien lo dice? Que yo sepa nadie te ha nombrado_

_¡Pero yo conseguí la actuación!_

_¡No! Tu padre lo hizo, es a él a quien le tenemos que dar explicaciones – Quinn la desautoriza frente a todos que la miran sorprendidos_

_Yo… ¡ah! – da un gritito de frustración y sube al autobús muy molesta, la rubia sonríe, esta vez ha ganado_

~/~/~/~/~/~

Era igual que la de los demás

Lo hiciste a propósito – la acusa

Si – admite sin pudor – llevabas toda la semana mandando y mandando, todos estábamos hartos – se escusa – además cuando te enfadabas pataleabas como una niña de cinco años a la que no le han regalado la ultima Barbie

Deja de reírte

No puedo – dice entre risas – te diste la vuelta toda enfadada y no hablaste en todo el camino – mas risas

Menos mal que todo salio bien

Si, de un modo u otro siempre conseguías que todo saliera bien

No siempre, no conseguí que te quedaras en el Glee Club

Eso no dependía de ti – le aclara rápidamente sonriendo

Lo sé – sonríe también, siempre se ha lamentado por no hacer algo más por mantener a la rubia junto a ellos y saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer la consuela en cierto modo

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	23. Primera cita

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia no es real, para bien o para mal todo es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23. Primera cita<strong>

Había estado pensándolo durante horas y aunque habían salido varias veces, siempre habían estado acompañadas, por Britt y Santana, por Beth y Sam, por Miles cuando se habían visto en el estudio, nunca a solas. No habían tenido una cita real y Rachel quería tenerla, solo tenia que encontrar el momento. Ella tenía algunas funciones más a la semana y Quinn andbaa en un gran proyecto en el que casi todo es secreto y requiere de mucho tiempo. Pero ella no seria Rachel Berry si no pudiera idear un plan para todo y esta vez tenia uno casi perfecto, tenia que conseguir la ayuda de Santana.

Sorprendentemente para la diva le había costado menos de lo esperado convencerla, también había influido que mientras hablaban y le explicaba su plan, Brittany había llamado para decirle que volvía la mañana siguiente mejorando considerablemente su estado de animo. El plan estaba listo solo quedaba llevarlo a cabo.

Tienes una hora para darte un baño y ponerte algo decente – anuncia Santana sin dejar a la rubia ni que salude

¿Dónde vamos? – interviene Beth al escucharla

Tu, pequeña princesa te vienes conmigo… tu mami esperara aquí

¿Por qué? – es el turno de la rubia de preguntar

No puedo decir nada, solo sigo ordenes

¿Tiene algo que ver con esto Rachel?

¿Rachel? ¿Quién ha hablado de Rachel? – disimula la latina ocultando su sonrisa

Nadie pero…

Estas perdiendo tiempo, te quedan 55 minutos – le indica mostrando su reloj - ¿estas lista? – se dirige a la pequeña que sonríe – Pues di adiós

Adiós mami – se despide con la mano

Adiós Q, pásalo bien – dice antes de salir y dejar a la rubia completamente confundida en medio del salón

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Ha falta de veinte minutos para completar la hora que Santana le había dado de tiempo, Quinn estaba un poco, bastante nerviosa. Estaba segura que detrás de todo estaba Rachel, pero había llamado a la morena varias veces y no había contestado al teléfono, tampoco a los mensajes de texto que le había enviado. Quería asegurarse en primer lugar si ella tenía algo que ver, y también averiguar que debía ponerse, al final había optado por unos vaqueros y una blusa sencilla en blanco, y se había sentado a esperar.

Por su parte Rachel había preparado su sorpresa al detalle después de que Santana le informara de que su parte del plan estaba hecha, lo único que le quedaba era ir a recoger a Quinn y que todo saliera bien. Estaba segura de que la rubia estaba impaciente, la había llamado al menos tres veces y enviado dos mensajes, y por mucho que le había costado no había respondido a ninguno de ellos.

Allá vamos – murmura Rachel dándose ánimos antes de llamar al timbre, casi inmediatamente la puerta se abre

Sabia que eras tu – dice lanzándose al cuello de la morena que la rodea por la cintura

¿Cómo?

Bueno no lo sabia pero tenia la esperanza – reconoce con una sonrisa

Siento no haber contestado tus llamadas, estaba ocupada

¿Puedo saber en que?

Aun no – trata de ser misteriosa

¿Y a que esperamos?

Tenemos que llegar a un sitio ¿vamos?

Vamos – acepta arrastrando a la morena con ella fuera del apartamento

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Quinn no se lo podía creer, durante todo el camino Rachel no había dejado de hablar para distraerla y que no preguntara a donde iban, al llegar al teatro la rubia se había extrañado, no había ninguna función a esa hora, más que nada porque la protagonista de la obra era Rachel y Rachel estaba a su lado. La morena le había pedido que cerrara los ojos y los mantuviera así hasta que ella le dijera, al principio se había negado, nunca le ha gustado caminar a oscuras y menos sin conocer el terreno pero si la morena se lo pedía de la forma en la que lo había hecho…

Merecía la pena, absolutamente merecía la pena haber pedido/suplicado a Santana que la ayudara, haber sobornado al encargado del teatro para que le dejara estar ahí antes de que todo el equipo llegue… y todo por ver la cara de Quinn, decir que estaba sorprendida es poco, la miraba a ella y al escenario alternativamente sin poder articular palabra alguna, hasta que al final había reaccionado lanzándose a sus brazos y atrapando sus labios en un delicado beso.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto un foco central sobre la tarima, justo en el centro, en el suelo, había una pequeña manta extendida con una cesta de comida, unas copas y una botella de vino. Alrededor había colocado algunas velas y de fondo sonaba una suave música que Quinn no era capaz de reconocer.

¿Nos sentamos? – Rachel pregunta tomando un poco de aire satisfecha por la reacción de la ex animadora

Si – asiente dándole un pico

Puedo asumir que te gusta la sorpresa ¿no? – dice siendo seguida por Quinn

A riesgo de aumentar tu ego – bromea – si… me encanta

Me alegro – sonríe – he traído vino pero puedo conseguir agua o…

Vino esta bien ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Claro

Ante todo quiero dejar claro que me encanta que hayas preparado esto pero ¿Por qué?

Creí que yo era la que necesitaba saber el porque de todas las cosas – ríe al igual que lo hace la rubia - ¿Hace cuanto que nos encontramos?

Unos meses

¿Cuándo hemos estado realmente a solas?

No sé – responde Quinn sin saber por donde quiere ir Rachel

Piénsalo bien, sin nadie alrededor o en la habitación de al lado… solas

Nunca…creo…

¡Exacto! Nunca y aunque han pasado cosas – Quinn sonríe al ver como Rachel se ruboriza – no hemos esta a solas ni hemos tenido una cita – confiesa agachando su cabeza

Así que…oficialmente ¿esta es nuestra primera cita? – cuestiona jugando con la morena

Eh…yo…

Rachel – la llama colocando su mano en el mentón de la morena para que la mire

¿Hmm?

Espero que no sea la ultima – susurra junto a sus labios ganándose la sonrisa de Rachel y un corto beso

~/~ /~/~/~/~

La sorpresa no había acabado ahí, habían comido los sándwiches que Rachel había preparado, también el postre, helado y fresas, y las dos se habían tumbado para ver las estrellas. No eran estrellas reales, solo el decorado de la obra pero era más romántico imaginar que eran reales.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – pregunta en voz baja la rubia tratando de no romper la magia del momento

Diez minutos

¿Solo? – se lamenta manteniendo a Rachel entre sus brazos

Si – le confirma besando su hombro

¿Puedo decir algo sin que te rías?

Adelante – dice intentando no hacerlo pero solo la pregunta ya le causa risa

Se que te estas riendo aunque no te mire – Quinn le regaña dándole un toque en el brazo

Lo siento, dime lo que sea, no me voy a reír

Esta a sido la mejor primera cita que he tenido nunca – confiesa mirando a Rachel que tiene la sonrisa mas grande que ha visto nunca – Te estas riendo – la acusa

No me estoy riendo – Rachel se defiende

Sonríes

¿Pero como quieres que no sonría? Me acabas de decir que es la mejor cita que has tenido…

Mejor primera cita – corrige la fotógrafa

Detalles – le quita importancia – no sabia si te iba a gusta o ibas a pensar que es una m… - antes de acabar Quinn le tapa la boca con las manos

No lo estropees con ese tipo de palabras

Lo que sea… ahora me dice que te ha gustado y tu pretendes que no sonría ¿estas loca o que?

¿Si digo que si pierdo la oportunidad de una segunda cita? – se burla con una sonrisa mayor que la de Rachel - ¡Ah! – se queja al sentir los dientes de la morena clavarse en su hombro

Por burlarte – se justifica besando el mismo lugar

Deberíamos empezar a recoger

Lo sé

¿A que hora es la función?

Nueve y media pero el teatro lo abren a las nueve y el reparto llega dos horas antes mas o menos

¿Podemos apurar los últimos minutos?

Cinco minutos más – le concede la morena encantada

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva actualización xD<strong>

Capitulo completamente dedicado a Quinn & Rachel, mas una muy breve aparición de Santana y una mención a Britt, que aun esta de viaje.

El siguiente capitulo sera la vuelta de Britt y su reencuentro con la latina ¿que pasara?

Espero que os guste este capitulo y espero vuestros comentarios jeje

Saludos y buen día!

p.d. Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar :)


	24. Bienvenida

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Ante todo mil disculpas por el retraso con el nuevo capitulo y MUCHAS GRACIAS por los comentarios y por leer el fic.<p>

Aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo ¨dedicado¨ a las Brittana, también incluye un poquito de Quinn, Beth... ojala os guste y no defraude a nadie jeje

Ya se que todas o la mayoría esperan con ganas el MOMENTO de Quinn y Rachel, aviso que aun quedan unos capítulos para que eso pase, mientras tocara sufrir un poquito ajaja en el sentido de que ambas quieren pero no pueden, nada malo de momento xD

Proxima actualizacion, si no pasa nada, para el Domingo.

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24. Bienvenida<strong>

Entró en silencio, habían sido unos días agotadores y lo único que quería era llegar y verla a ella. Estaba dormida, tan guapa, tan dulce, nadie puede imaginar lo tierna que podía llegar a ser, solo a ella la dejaba ver esa parte, a Beth también pero de una forma diferente. Con ella siempre ha sido así, delicada, atenta, siempre dispuesta a hacer lo necesario por protegerla y todo sin pedir nada a cambio. No quería despertarla pero por otro lado quería besarla y darle todos los mimos que se habían perdido en este tiempo lejos la una de la otra. Lentamente se tumbó a su lado, frente a frente, y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios.

San – murmura en su oreja tratando de despertarla – nena – lo vuelve a intentar consiguiendo que la latina se mueva entre las sábanas

Te quiero – dice rodeando a la bailarina con sus brazos y colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho

Yo también – le corresponde con una sonrisa y la deja seguir durmiendo

Unas horas más tarde Brittany también estaba dormida, exactamente en la posición en la que había cerrado los ojos, solo por un momento, para estar cerca de su chica. Santana hacia minutos que había despertado y después del susto inicial por sentir a alguien entre sus brazo sabiendo que su chica estaba de viaje y de la posterior alegría al recordar que volvía esa mañana, la morena estaba tentada a despertarla y regañarle por no despertarla a ella cuando llegó, es más. debería estar enfadada, le dijo que cuando subiera al avión la avisara para poder ir a recogerla al aeropuerto y no lo hizo.

Se levantó sigilosamente y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, habían sido muchos días sin verse, que más da si le avisó o no, no iba a pelear por eso y menos cuando podían hacer otras muchas cosas.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Beth despierta – llama a su hija entrando en la habitación – Beth, vamos – insiste pero la niña sigue con los ojos cerrados – si no te despiertas voy a tener que hacerlo yo – le avisa aunque ya sabe que la niña no duerme – esta bien, tu lo has querido – dice antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas

Ya… ya… para – pide entre risas propias y de Quinn

¿Vas a levantarte? – Beth niega con la cabeza - ¿Segura? – asiente volviendo a recibir las cosquillas de su madre

Esta bien… ya… mama – se rinde falsamente, en cuanto la rubia para y se tumba a su lado es la niña quien se sube encima y le hace cosquillas

Vale, vale… me rindo… tu ganas

Como siempre – asegura con una sonrisa

¿Lo pásate bien con la tía ayer?

Sí… me invito a un helado

¿Cómo que te invito a un helado? Voy a tener que hablar con ella

No puedes

¿Por qué no?

No sé – se encoge de hombros - es lo que me dijo, que no podías regañarla porque me comprara un helado, que gracias a ella seguro lo estabas pasando muy bien

¿Dijo eso? – Beth asiente confirmándolo

¿Dónde fuiste?

Con Rachel

Ah – dice volviendo a guardar silencio

¿Te molesta? – pregunta Quinn y la pequeña se encoge de hombros otra vez – Sabes que eres lo más importante de mi vida ¿verdad?

Si – afirma con un hilo de voz

Y que te quiero mucho mucho mucho

Hasta el infinito y mas allá – le recuerda la niña

Si, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso Beth – le asegura abrazándola

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Quien le iba a decir a ella que iba a estar preparando el desayuno para alguien más que no fuese ella misma, y además que lo haría encantada. Santana había preparado tostadas, huevos, zumo… todo lo que a Britt le gusta. Lo había colocado en una bandeja y la había puesto sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Britt – la llama besando su mano – despierta pequeña – dice pasando su dedo índice arriba y abajo por la pierna de su novia

Mmm… que bien huele – se despereza - ¡San! – grita de pronto sobresaltando a la latina que la recibe entre sus brazos – te he echado tanto de menos

Y yo a ti

Aww me has preparado el desayuno… que dulce – dice al ver la bandeja a su lado

No es nada – le quita importancia tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado

Eres tan linda

Britt – habla pero los labios de la bailarina le impiden decir nada mas – el des…ayuno – intentar decir entre besos pero Britt no lo hace ni caso y Santana tampoco insiste una vez que tiene a su novia a horcajadas sobre ella

De caricias suaves y lentas pasan a roces más precisos, más excitantes y la latina lamenta ahora haberse vestido, más ropa que quitar. Brittany es rápida y se deshace de la blusa de un tirón saltando algunos de los botones, llevaban demasiado días sin estar juntas y esta vez ni siquiera habían practicado sexo telefónico. Santana la besa desesperadamente intentando desabrochar sus pantalones vaqueros, tras varios intentos lo consigue y mete su mano bajo ellos haciendo gemir a la rubia, que la atrae más cerca sujetándola por su trasero. La latina acaricia a su chica por encima de su ropa interior acompañando los movimientos con la presión de su cadera. Brittany cuela sus manos bajo la corta falda de Santana y engancha la pequeña prenda bajo ella, con la ayuda de su novia se deshace de ella rápidamente cubriendo la zona con la palma de su mano, _¨ ¡joder! ¨_ exclama Santana desde lo más profundo de su garganta entre mezcla de gemidos y jadeos _¨ te necesito tanto ¨_ le susurra la rubia antes de besar su cuello, la morena levanta su cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor acceso y Britt aprovecha para dejar una pequeña mordida provocando aun más a su novia, que hace a un lado la única prenda que le impide contacto directo con la entrepierna de su chica.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Lo sé, llego tarde – Quinn medio se disculpa entrando a la oficina – Beth estaba mas mimosa de lo normal – explica a su socio sentándose

¿Qué le pasa a la princesa?

Ayer salí con Rachel

¿Celos?

Más o menos, no me ha dicho nada pero por la cara que ha puesto cuando se lo he dicho…

Se le pasaran en cuanto vea que es otra persona más para malcriarla

¡Eh! – se queja la rubia por el comentario

No me malinterpretes, la niña es lo más educado que he visto en mi vida – Quinn sonríe orgullosa – pero entre tanta mujer la consentís demasiado

¿De verdad lo crees? – se preocupa, no es como quiere criar a su hija

En parte sí… quizás no tanto por ti pero que me dices de Santana y Britt, especialmente Santana

Ahí tienes razón, hace con ella lo que quiere – confirma riendo – pero no pienso decirle nada, si la hubieras conocido antes sabrías que es mejor tener a esta Santana que a la otra

No lo dudo. Por cierto ¿Dónde fuiste con Rachel? – indaga curioso

Eso no es asunto tuyo

Cuéntamelo – pide en tono de suplica

No

Por favor

Esta bien – acepta emocionada, solo quería un verlo rogar un poco – no lo había pensado hasta ayer pero realmente no habíamos tenido una primera cita oficial, así que Rachel me organizo una cita, si lo hubieras visto… - dice sonriendo – me llevo hasta el teatro y en medio del escenario…

¡Se declaró! – Miles interrumpe expectante

¿Qué? No… el teatro aun estaba cerraba pero consiguió que nos dejasen estar allí, preparo un pic-nic, velas, música… fue…

Cursi – vuelve a interrumpir ganándose un manotazo de Quinn

Romántico… perfecto – le corrige

Si tu lo dices

Estas celoso – afirma burlándose

¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Porque mi novia se fue hace un mes y hemos hablado dos veces…. Oh y un mail hace ya una semana

Estas tan mal – dice riendo por la postura del chico, parece un niño enfadado al que no le han dejado un juguete

Si no lo dices no me doy cuenta – ironiza cruzándose de brazos

Eso te pasa por salir con chicas demasiado inteligentes… todos quieren trabajar con ella

¿Pero por que tenia que irse a la otra punta del mundo? Para hacer una llamada tiene que recorrer mas de 50 km – le informa como si no lo hubiera hecho ya mil veces

Si te consuela tienes más que yo, te recuerdo que soy su amiga y no he tenido ni una llamada

Eso faltaba, que desperdicie una llamada contigo, lo que te quiera decir que me lo diga a mi y yo lo haré

Tan mal – repite dejándolo solo y yéndose para empezar a preparar la siguiente sesión de fotos

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Gracias

¿Por el desayuno o por… ¡Ah! - Santana recibe un golpe por la chulería, a cambio le roba un beso a Britt – menos mal que has vuelto – dice más seria

Lo dices como si te hubiera dejado sola… seguro que te has divertido sin mi

Lo más divertido que he hecho fue llevar a Beth a tomar un helado al centro comercial – confiesa ganándose unos mimos de su chica

¿Y el trabajo? ¿Cuándo es la siguiente sesión?

Me han llamado para dentro de dos días… unas fotos en la playa con una rubia y una pelirroja espectaculares – sonríe aprovechando que Brittany no la ve, le gusta aprovechar estas situaciones para intentar ponerla celosa

Una pelirroja y una rubia… - repite como si nada

Si

Sabes que sé que mientes ¿no? – le borra la sonrisa a su chica que inmediatamente mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos

Algún día será verdad y te llevaras una sorpresa – espeta la morena cuadrándose entre los brazos de la bailarina – es con un chico, no se mucho más

¿Un chico? – se remueve incomoda y Santana lo nota

¡No puede ser! Te digo que la sesión es con dos chicas y nada, pero si es con un chico…

Hay mas posibilidades de que ese chico babee por ti, que de que lo haga una chica

¿Por qué? – cuestiona sin entender la lógica de Brittany

Es más probable que ese chico sea heterosexual que que las chicas con las que trabajes sean lesbianas o bisexuales, así que el te mirara más y si puede intentara tocarte

También podría ser gay

Poco probable

¿Eso quiere decir que vas a venir? – pregunta esperanzada, en el fondo le gusta lo posesiva que se pone cuando tiene que hacer alguna sesión ligera de ropa

Por supuesto… tengo que vigilar a ese baboso

Me alegra que estés en casa – admite poniéndose frente a frente para poder mirarla

¿Qué hora es?

Casi las doce y cuarto ¿Por?

¡Oh! Tenia que llamar a casa, le dije a mi madre que lo haría – dice levantándose para llamar – Si… me distraje… si con Santana… esta bien… y yo a ti – cuelga tras una breve conversación con su madre – Tenemos que vestirnos, nos espera para comer – anuncia agarrando su maleta

¿Britt?

Dime

Yo… eh… - Santana titubea haciendo que Britt sonría – he estado pensando y… si quieres – continua jugando con sus manos nerviosa

Si quiero… - la anima a seguir confundida por los repentinos nervios de Santana

Podrías dejar aquí tu maleta – dice sin mirar directamente a su novia

Es igual, si no la llevo hoy tendré que llevarla mañana

No… quiero decir para siempre – Santana le aclara a Britt que no había entendido lo que le había querido decir - ¿Quieres que vivamos juntas? – pregunta con total seguridad sin dejar de mirarla

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aqui este capitulo, poco explicito quizas para lo esperado en el momento Britt-SAntana, <em>_pero que cada quien lo imagine como mas le guste jeje nooo mas adelante puede que haya mas momento y mas descriptivos..._

_ por otro lado ¿aceptara Britt vivir con Santana?_

_ ¿Aceptara completamente Beth a Rachel algun día?_

_Hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar xD_


	25. Pesadillas

****Descargo de Responsabilidad**: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Es domingo, así que aquí esta lo prometido xD Espero que os guste.<p>

Proxima actualización, salvo imprevistos, para el Martes.

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25. Pesadillas<strong>

Así que… ¿Cuándo vuelven? – pregunta Rachel pasando su dedo índice arriba y abajo por el brazo de la rubia

La campaña dura tres días pero se van a quedar el resto de la semana – responde sin apartar la vista de la película que estaban mirando

Bien… todavía no se han arrepentido ¿no?

No – niega riendo – Ya es un hecho, Britt se trasladara cuando vuelvan

Nunca creí que Santana se lo propondría

¿Por qué no? – cuestiona olvidándose de la película, para ella era bastante obvio que seria la latina

No sé – dice encogiéndose de hombros

Santana no es capaz de pasar más de dos días sin ella, si por ella fuera lo habría hecho hace tiempo, estoy segura - afirma con rotundidad la rubia

¿Y por que no lo hizo antes?

Tenia que estar segura de que Britt estaría preparada

¿Y todo eso lo sabes por que Santana te lo ha dicho o lo supones?

No me lo ha dicho pero la conozco mejor que a mi misma

¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes?

Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, si me molesta o no ya lo veremos - contesta Quinn con media sonrisa

¿Santana y tu…

No – dice rotundamente antes de que acabe la pregunta

Pero…

No, Santana y yo nunca hemos tenido nada

¿Cómo sabias…

Te conozco bien – asegurar sin dejar que acabe de nuevo

Asustas un poco ¿sabes? – Quinn ríe apartándose un poco de la morena para poder mirarla directamente – Entonces nunca ha pasado nada, ¿ni un beso? – habla después de un breve silencio

No – repite y Rachel sonríe

¿Crees que Beth se habrá dormido ya? – cambia de tema acercándose de nuevo a Quinn

Probablemente ¿por? – indaga divertida al ver como Rachel agarra su mano y tira de ella sentándola en sus piernas

Gracias por venir a la función de esta tarde – Rachel acaricia sus muslos

Gracias por invitarnos – susurra Quinn colocando sus manos tras la cabeza de la morena

Gracias por la cena – murmura la diva a escasos centímetros de los labios de la rubia y subiendo sus manos hasta el culo de Quinn

¿Vas a dejar de darme las gracias y besarme de una vez?

Quinn no le da tiempo a reaccionar y besa suavemente sus labios, segundos después Rachel responde al contacto y la rubia aprovecha para intensificar un poco las cosas, roza sutilmente el labio inferior de la morena con su lengua obteniendo rápidamente acceso a su boca para encontrarse con su gemela y las dos se enzarzan en una lucha de poder, finalmente Rachel cede el control a Quinn mientras ella pasa sus manos bajo la fina camisa de la fotógrafa manteniéndolas en la parte baja de su espalda, donde acaricia y clava sus uñas alternativamente. Lentamente Quinn se aleja de los labios para ir bajando hasta el cuello de Rachel, muerde suavemente en el punto donde siente el pulso acelerado de la chica, que inevitablemente deja escapar un gemido, Quinn sonríe y repite el movimiento obteniendo la misma respuesta. _¨ Shhh ¨_ le pide silencio y pasa a hacer lo mismo al otro lado de su cuello, la diva echa su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso mientras continua acariciando a la rubia desde sus piernas, pasando por su trasero hasta llegar al broche de su ropa interior y jugando con el sin soltarlo. De regreso hacia abajo la morena cambia sus manos hacia delante y acaricia su estomago, arañándola un poco en el proceso. Sin prisa sube una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el pecho de Quinn y aprieta delicadamente consiguiendo que gima entre sus jadeos, es el turno de Rachel para sonreír.

Las dos se deshacen de sus respectivas camisetas que se encuentran en el suelo y cada vez les cuesta mas mantenerse en silencio, especialmente a Quinn. Rachel por su parte se divertía a costa de la rubia y su incapacidad para guardar silencio cada vez que ella decidía mover su pierna lo suficiente para que su rodilla fuese a parar justo a la entrepierna de Quinn. Le encantaba escuchar las quejas por su parte al retirarla y los pequeños gemidos cada vez que la tocaba. _¨ Rachel, por favor… ¨_ murmura al dejar de sentir la presión entre sus piernas. _¨ Oh mierda…¨_ dice cuando vuelve a tener la pierna en el sitio justo. _¨ Shhh, silencio… ¨_ le pide Rachel dándole un pequeño beso para que la rubia deje de morderse el labio, eso es algo que prefiere hacer ella.

Quinn ya había desabrochado el pantalón de Rachel y colocado su mano muy cerca cuando un nuevo grito se escucha en el salón, solo que esta vez no es de ninguna de las dos y de pronto la rubia se ve tirada en el suelo.

¡Joder!

¡Ponte la camisa! – le exige Rachel nerviosa

Estoy bien, gracias – dice frotando justo donde se había golpeado

Bien, ¡ponte la camisa! – le repite poniéndose la suya, Quinn obedece y se pone en pie – ahora ve a ver que pasa – le ordena mas tranquila

Si señora – responde con un saludo militar

Quinn… lo siento – Rachel se disculpa sonrojada y Quinn asiente y sonríe

Solo había sido una pesadilla de la pequeña Beth y eso no habría supuesto ningún problema de no ser porque se negaba a dejar a su madre por el resto de la noche, así que Rachel se había marchado inmediatamente después de que Quinn le explicara lo que pasaba, la morena necesitaba llegar a casa y relajarse.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¡Deja de reírte! – exige sentada frente a su socio

No… no puedo

¡Miles!

Es que me estoy imaginando la situación y… - el chico vuelve a reír descontroladamente

No tiene gracia

¿Qué dice Rachel?

Nada, no hemos hablado desde entonces

¿Por lo que pasó?

No… lleva dos días encerrada en el teatro, cambios de última hora y esas cosas…

¿Y si no habéis hablado cómo lo sabes?

Existe algo que se llama mensaje, solo te lleva unos segundos escribirlos ¿sabes? – le hace burla - ¿Qué tal Nat?

Genial ¡vuelve en un mes! – dice ilusionado

¿Nervioso?

No, bueno un poco… estoy deseando que llegue

Normal, lo estoy deseando hasta yo – sonríe al igual que su amigo – necesito que este aquí y me libre de ti por un buen rato

Muy graciosa… ve haciéndote a la idea de que habrá fiesta de bienvenida, no quiero excusas

Descuida

Y tienes que traer a Rachel, quiere conocerla antes de que lo vuestro vaya a más

¿Le has hablado de Rachel? Seguro que ya tiene preparado un cuestionario de miles de preguntas para cuando vuelva y la vea – se lamente divertida

Tenia que hablarle de ella, no todos los días la gran Quinn Fabray se digna a salir con una chica y además repite

Idiota – bromea golpeando su brazo

Igual me quieres ¿no?

Siempre – afirma Quinn volviendo al trabajo

Yo también - grita él para que pueda escucharlo en la otra habitación


	26. Kyla

**Capitulo 26. Kyla**

Cuando Quinn conoció a Sam no imaginó que acabaría queriendo a la chica como si de su propia familia se tratase, para la rubia era como una hermana pequeña, se preocupaba por ella, por su vida, por como le iban las cosas en el instituto. La adolescente también la consideraba como una hermana, teniendo en cuenta que era hija única y sus padres pasaban poco tiempo en casa, Beth y Quinn eran parte de su familia. Por eso, había acabado confesándole a Quinn el motivo por el que últimamente había estado distante, no había querido entrar en muchos detalles, solo le dijo que le gustaba alguien y esa persona prácticamente la ignoraba, había llorado y Quinn la había consolado hasta que se calmó. Desde entonces la rubia se pasa a recogerla de clases, un poco de compañía y alguien con quien hablar es lo que necesita, por lo que sabia la chica no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho solo había conocido a uno de ellos, así que había asumido que ese era el que le gustaba, hasta que fue a recogerla en su taller de teatro.

Quinn llegó un poco antes de que terminara el ensayo y se sentó entre las butacas más alejadas del escenario. Desde ahí podía observar todo el lugar en su total extensión, incluidos todos los movimientos de los chicos y chicas sobre la tarima.

¿Quinn?

Hey – Quinn se sorprende poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenia una hora libre – explica tomando asiento y la rubia hace lo mismo a su lado – y le prometí a Sam que algún día me pasaría ¿y tu?

Vengo a recogerla para llevarla a casa, sus padres están de viaje y se va a quedar con nosotras

Oh

¿Rachel?

¿Mhm?

Tiene diecisiete años

Lo sé, no me preocupa que se quede en tu casa

¿Entonces?

Me preocupa que si Beth sola tiene la gran capacidad para interrumpir siempre los mejores momento, con Sam allí va a ser un infierno – Rachel se sonroja ante la amplia sonrisa de Quinn

Siempre podemos ir a tu casa – susurra en su oído después de dejar un beso en su mejilla, la morena tiene que tragar nerviosa por la cercanía de Quinn

Es una opción pero ahora debería prestar atención al escenario, es una falta de respeto hacia los actores no hacerlo – Rachel sonríe dejando a Quinn boquiabierta, si Rachel quería provocarla lo iba a conseguir

Bien, había descubierto algo muy interesante pero ya no te lo pienso decir

No me importa – miente

Es muy muy interesante

Esta bien, dímelo – exige girándose para mirar a la rubia incapaz de reprimir su ansia de saber

Sabia que caerías

Ya, ya… tengo que saberlo todo bla bla bla… dímelo – vuelve a exigir

¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre Sam?

Que esta enamorada, si ¿esta el chico aquí? - indaga mirando a su alrededor

No, de hecho… creo que nos equivocamos suponiendo que era ese el chico, ella nunca menciono a un chico… dijo alguien… una persona… no un chico

¿Quieres decir que… - Quinn asiente - ¿Quién es?

A la izquierda, al fondo del escenario – le indica señalando a dos chicas que hablan ajenas a lo que sucede a su alrededor

¿La rubia? – pregunta Rachel sin saber a cual se refiere exactamente

No, la morena – especifica con seguridad

¿Cómo lo sabes?

A algunas nos gusta más mirar que hablar – Quinn bromea haciendo referencia a lo mucho que habla Rachel – Es broma, llevo aquí sentada un rato y siempre se me ha dado mejor observar a la gente que tratar con ella, eso me permite saber como interpretar ciertas actitudes, son años de experiencia – Quinn sonríe orgullosa de si misma por su capacidad para descifrar el lenguaje corporal de las personas

Harían buena pareja – admite la morena intentando imaginarlas una junto a la otra – una pena que no vaya a suceder

¿Quién dice que no? – pregunta Quinn arqueando una ceja y sonriendo, esa sonrisa que tantas veces Rachel había visto cuando la rubia sabia algo, algo que solo ella sabia y se moría por compartir

Cuéntamelo

Sam cree que la ignora pero es todo lo contrario – revela con la misma sonrisa que un niño pone al descubrir sus regalos la mañana de navidad – Si prestas atención te darás cuenta de que mientras habla con la otra chica sus ojos ni siquiera la miran, se dirigen hacia donde esta Sam, solo de vez en cuando lo hacen hacia su amiga y en seguida vuelven a su lugar

Eso no quiere decir nada, puede que no le interese de lo que le habla la rubia y Sam esta enfrente de ella, es inevitable que la mire

Puede, pero no recorres su cuerpo de arriba abajo y te sonrojas si solo miras por mirar

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – cuestiona sorprendida de que pueda ver todo eso

Unos veinte minutos, y la he visto hacerlo al menos tres veces en los últimos diez

¡wow!

Hay más… no he visto equivocarse ni una sola vez a la chica durante todas sus escenas, en cambio en una sola que tiene con Sam, que apenas son unas frases, ha tenido que repetirlo varias veces… por no hablar de que es incapaz de mirar a los ojos a nuestra chica

Demasiadas cosas para solo veinte minutos ¿no crees?

Seguro que me dejo muchas más

¿Fuiste detective en otra vida o algo así?

No sé… puede – se encoge de hombros riendo – el detective siempre consigue a la chica al final de la película ¿no?

Si

¿Y yo? ¿Consigo a la chica?

Quizás

¿Quizás? Merezco un premio – dice robándole un beso a la morena

Tramposa

Te encanta

Vanidosa

Te encanta – repite con otro beso

¡Quinn!

¿Qué?

Estamos en un instituto lleno de adolescentes sobrehormonados no creo que… - la rubia la corta con otro corto beso – no creo que sea adecuado… – la vuelve a cortar – para ya – le pide deteniéndola con su mano pero sin dejar de sonreír

El ultimo… por favor…

El ul… - Quinn actúa, sin dejar que acabe, alargando el beso, tanto que ninguna se percata de que ya han terminado y Sam esta junto a ellas

¡ejem! – la joven llama la atención de la chicas que se separan, Quinn sonríe y Rachel se sonroja sin saber donde esconderse por lo que mira al suelo – no es que no me alegre que las cosas estén bien pero recordáis que no tenéis quince años ¿no?

Aguafiestas – murmura Quinn recibiendo un codazo de Rachel

Te lo mereces – dice Sam sonriendo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no es que no me guste, es que no te esperaba – se dirige a Rachel saliendo del salón

Te prometí que vendría a verte actuar ¿no?

Si pero…

Pero nada, no solo cantas y actúas bien sino que tienes una gran presencia en el escenario, si tuvieras más experiencia me preocuparía – confiesa haciendo reír a la adolescente

Eh chicas – Quinn las llama desde atrás – tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperáis a la salida? – las dos asienten y siguen su camino, Quinn en lugar de ir al baño vuelve al salón de ensayos donde había visto entrar justo a la persona con la quería hablar – Perdona, creo que me he perdido – miente acercándose a la chica – soy Quinn – se presenta estirando su mano

Kyla – responde fríamente la morena adolescente

Estaba buscando la salida y no se como he acabado aquí – explica con inocencia fingida

Si sales por donde has entrado y giras a la derecha solo tienes que seguir recto – le ayuda bajando la guardia

Gracias – Quinn sonríe - ¿eres actriz?

Mas o menos ¿Qué haces aquí? No me malinterpretes pero no eres alumna

No, no lo soy – confirma la rubia sin poder evitar sonreír, cierto toque de maldad en su voz la hace más interesante

¿Entonces?

He venido a recoger a una amiga pero he ido al baño y he acabado aquí – Quinn maquilla un poco la realidad en su explicación… soy fotógrafa y puede que este interesada en trabajar contigo

Explícate – pide dudosa de las intenciones de la rubia

Nada raro… pero igual puede haber algún trabajo de modelo si te interesa. Primero necesito unas fotos y si al cliente le gustan harías la publicidad, es ropa juvenil para la próxima temporada… esta es mi tarjeta, llámame si quieres hacerlo – le dice entregándole el pequeño papel con su nombre, teléfono, dirección del estudio y demás

Adiós – se despide Kyla aunque Quinn no llega a escucharla

La rubia se reune con las otras dos chicas en el aparcamiento como si no hubiera pasado nada y juntas salen del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo corto y de relleno para presentar un nuevo personaje, con una pequeña interacción Faberry que espero haya gustado. En el proximo capitulo mas y mejor... espero ajaja

Saludos.


	27. Nueva Modelo

****Descargo de Responsabilidad**: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27. Nueva Modelo<strong>

He estado pensando – Rachel anuncia acurrucándose junto a Quinn en la cama de esta

¿En que? – pregunta distraídamente Quinn

En Sam y su amiga

Kyla

¿Quién es Kyla?

La chica de Sam, se llama Kyla

No es la chica de Sam ¿y como sabes como se llama? – cuestiona frunciendo el ceño

He hablado con ella – Quinn besa la frente de Rachel haciendo que borre su ceño fruncido

¿Qué has hecho? – Quinn sonríe, la morena la conoce bien

Puede que le haya sugerido que estoy interesada en trabajar con ella

Se más clara – pide pellizcándole en el antebrazo para que deje de reír

Le propuse hacer una sesión de fotos para mostrársela a un cliente

¡Quinn!

Piénsalo Rachel, ella vendrá al estudio y casualmente Sam estará allí y…

Sam te va a matar cuando lo sepa

¿Quién se lo va a decir? ¿tu? – se burla de la actitud de la actriz

Podría hacerlo

Si, claro

¡Si que podría! – afirma con mas seguridad ante las risas de Quinn - ¿Qué pasa cuando la chica…

Kyla

¿Qué pasa cuando Kyla descubra tu mentira? – interroga separándose de Quinn

¿Qué mentira? Va a hacer la sesión y se la voy a enseñar al cliente, si no la cogen no puedo hacer nada más

¿Vas hacer todo eso solo para que ella y Sam se vean?

Primero hago esto para que se vean fuera del instituto, las cosas son diferentes entre esas paredes y tu lo sabes bien… y segundo, llevamos días buscando a una chica de sus características y con la suficiente naturalidad de una inexperta así que… no hay mal que por bien no venga… y ahora por favor, ¿puedes dejar de preocuparte por todo y volver aquí?

¿Dónde es aquí? – se burla la morena alejándose un poco más hacia el otro extremo del colchón

Aquí, conmigo

Ya estoy aquí contigo – dice sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara

¡Dios! ¡Rachel quieres venir aquí de una maldita vez y dejar que te abrace! – Rachel accede inmediatamente con una sonrisa triunfal – Gracias – dice Quinn envolviéndola entre sus brazos

Buenas noches

Buenas noches Rachel – dice antes de cerrar sus ojos y sentir los labios de la morena en su mejilla

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Pasados unos días Quinn no esperaba la llamada de Kyla así que estaba manos a la obra buscando otra chica para la campaña, Miles había salido de viaje por lo que todo el trabajo era para ella, por suerte tenia a Sam para cuidar a Beth y a una muy feliz Santana para ayudarla con las modelos.

A esa la conozco, no quieres trabajar con ella, créeme – Santana avisa a Quinn nada más ver la foto de una de las candidatas de una de las agencias mas importantes de NY

Entonces… ¿todo bien por casa? – indaga pasando al book de otra de las chicas

Si – afirma sonriendo

¿Y en que han cambiado exactamente las cosas? Porque Britt prácticamente ya vivía allí

¿Además de que tenemos sexo todas las noches? No mucho – bromea la latina indicándole que pase a la siguiente

Hablo en serio San

No sé… es diferente aunque seguimos haciendo lo mismo que antes, ahora sus cosas están ahí, todas sus cosas – especifica – si peleamos se que no va a irse a casa de sus padres y estar días evitándome, vivimos en la misma casa así que tarde o temprano tendrá que hablarme, yo tampoco puedo irme, bueno podría ir a tu casa pero se que me echarías para ir a hablar con ella – Quinn sonríe y asiente

Por lo tanto…

Me gusta saber que cuando vuelvo a casa ella esta ahí, que cuando despierto esta ahí… siempre va a estar ahí

Te das cuenta de que si le cuento esto a alguien arruinare tu reputación ¿no? – Quinn bromea

Y tú te das cuenta de que si se lo cuentas a alguien yo cuidare de Beth ¿no?

¿Por qué va a cuidar la tía Santana de mí? – indaga la pequeña Beth entrando acompañada de Sam

No le hagas caso cariño ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?

Súper bien mami, Sam me esta enseñando a patinar – anuncia mirando a la niñera

Eso esta muy bien, solo espero que ninguna de las dos llegue a casa herida

Tranquila, tenemos toda la protección necesaria

Si… mi casco es rosa – dice la niña con una sonrisa

Seguro que es muy bonito. La próxima vez quizás pueda ir con vosotras

¿De verdad? – pregunta esperanzada - ¿sabes patinar?

Por supuesto que sabe enana, tu mami era una experta patinadora – interviene Santana cargándola en brazos – pero no mejor que yo

¿Tú también vas a venir?

Si me invitas

¿Pueden venir, Sam? – pregunta a la pelirroja que asiente para alegría de la pequeña - ¿Cuándo vamos a ir? – dice impaciente

No lo sé ¿pronto? – Sam duda mirando a Quinn

Seguro… quizás el fin de semana o… - es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta del estudio – quedaos aquí con Santana – les avisa antes de ir a abrir

Quinn no esperaba a nadie, no tenía ninguna sesión preparada, ni reuniones… nada, Rachel no podía ser, la morena tenia doble funcion así que no la vería en todo el día

Hola - saluda una joven morena al ver a Quinn

¿Tu? Supuse que no te interesaba

Ya ves, me gusta hacer las cosas interesantes – dice con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor – Además aun no he aceptado nada

Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Sabes la cantidad de pervertidos que hay por el mundo? Antes tengo que comprobar si puedo fiarme o no de ti – aclara mirándola de arriba abajo con arrogancia, tal y como habría hecho ella a su edad

Me gusta esta chica – declara Santana uniéndose a ellas - ¿Quién es? ¿y por que no la hemos conocido antes?

Kyla Stevens

Santana López – se presentan respectivamente

Ella es la chica de la que te he hablado para la campaña – explica mientras la latina la examina detenidamente girando a su alrededor

¿Lo va a hacer?

No lo sé, cree que soy una pervertida o algo así

¿Tu? Permite que me ría

Aun estoy aquí por si lo habéis olvidado – interrumpe la joven

No lo hemos olvidado – Santana sonríe por su actitud – Desde que has entrado por esa puerta estas bajo la mira de la rubita a tu lado, cada palabra, cada gesto los ha analizado

¿De que habla? – Kyla se dirige a Quinn

No le hagas caso

¿Puedes darnos un minuto? – Santana se disculpa arrastrando a Quinn con ella – ¿De donde la has sacado? Es una mini-Quinn solo que con el pelo de otro color y mas atrevida, pero la misma arrogancia

Recuerdas que hablas de mi ¿no? – la morena rueda los ojos y sonríe

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Es compañera de Sam

¡Sam! – Santana la llama antes de que Quinn pueda evitarlo

Esto va a ser un desastre – musita la rubia para si misma

La pelirroja aparece casi al instante por la puerta de la oficina con Beth cargada en su espalda y riendo, la pequeña pretendía tapar sus ojos despeinándola en el intento. Si Santana hubiese prestado algo de atención habría visto lo mismo que Quinn, nada mas escuchar el nombre de Sam, Kyla había cambiado su actitud, hombros caídos, mirada al suelo, jugaba con sus manos sin saber donde colocarlas y no había mejorada al verla salir con Beth, se le había escapado una sonrisa e inconscientemente había mordido su labio inferior para después cruzarse de brazos a la defensiva al reunir su mirada con la de su compañera de teatro.

La sonrisa de Sam había desaparecido igual de rápido que ella había llegado hasta la sala del estudio y había visto allí a Kyla. No entendía nada y mucho menos la sonrisa culpable de Quinn hacia ella.

¿Me habéis llamado? – pregunta dejando a Beth en el suelo

Si – confirma Santana – veras... esta chica…

Kyla – dice rápidamente la aludida

Lo que sea… estudia contigo, así que me gustaría saber si podemos confiar en ella

¿Confiar para qué?

Para ser la modelo de una de las campañas de Quinn

¿Modelo? – pregunta incrédula

¿Algún problema? – Kyla le ataca y las dos únicas adultas ahí sonríen, tal y como Quinn habría hecho, atacar antes de ser atacado

No pero… - Sam es interrumpida por Beth que tira de su camiseta para que se agache

Ella es guapa pero parece triste, di que puede ser la modelo – le susurra Beth al oído manteniendo a todas interesadas en la secreta conversación de las chicas

¿Estas segura? – cuestiona extrañada mirando a la pequeña que asiente – Supongo que puedes confiar en ella – se dirige a la rubia

Yo… ni siquiera he aceptado todavía

Tu lo has dicho, todavía – recalca Santana acercándose a ella – igualmente la ultima palabra es del cliente

Entonces ¿lo vas a hacer o no? – se interesa Quinn

Si – acepta mirando a Sam que velozmente aparta su mirada

~/~ /~/~/~/~


	28. Un día de playa

_******Descargo de Responsabilidad**: ****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Esto es lo de siempre pero igual MUCHAS GRACIAS por los comentarios, favoritos y demás xD<p>

Por si alguien aun tiene dudas Kyla no se va a interponer en ninguna relación, ella tendrá su propia historia con Sam, la cual ya iréis sabiendo cositas mas adelante. Ahora unn capitulo con la sola presencia de Quinn-Rachel & Beth. Espero que os guste ;) cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta... sois libres de hacerla.

Saludos y buen dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28. Un día de playa<strong>

¿Hemos llegado ya?

No

¿Hemos llegado ya?

No Beth, no hemos llegado y aún nos falta, así que no lo vuelvas a preguntar… por favor – dice Quinn cansada

Habían salido hacia media hora de casa y Beth repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta cada dos minutos aproximadamente, cuando no era la niña, era Rachel la que preguntaba si habían llegado y cuanto faltaba, lo que estaba sacando de quicio a Quinn. Era el primer día libre que se tomaba en mucho tiempo y no quería arrepentirse de haber aceptado la propuesta de la morena para ir a la playa, pero las dos se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil.

¿Quinn?

¿Si, Rachel?

¿Falta mucho? – cuestiona tras un breve silencio en el coche, Beth trata de ocultar su risa cuando su madre mira a la morena severamente

Te va a regañar – Beth advierte a Rachel - ¿Le vas a regañar?

No – Quinn sonríe inevitablemente – Pero por favor, las dos, dejad de preguntar

Está bien – contestan las dos morenas a la vez

Quinn no quería arruinar el día pero soportar la misma pregunta repetidas veces era agotador, se lo espera de Beth, es una niña, además nunca ha sido muy aficionada a viajar en coche. Cuando apenas era un bebe, un simple paseo de quince minutos para ir a la tienda era un suplicio, lloraba y lloraba sin parar hasta que el coche se detenía. Rachel era otra cosa, es adulta ¡por dios! Debería tener más aguante o al menos más autocontrol y no comportarse como una niña. De todas forma la rubia tampoco podía molestarse con ninguna de las dos, les bastaba sonreír para hacerla reír a ella también.

¿Por qué no jugáis a algo? – propone Quinn cansada también de escuchar los suspiros de aburrimiento de ambas chicas

¿Qué propones?

No sé, yo no voy a jugar… pensad en algo vosotras

¿Beth? – Rachel se gira para interrogar a la pequeño que se encoge de hombros – Vale… podemos cantar canciones

No

Mmm… ¿adivinanzas?

No – vuelve a negar la pequeña

¿Veo veo? – pregunta quedándose sin opciones, los juegos para niños no son su fuerte

Bueno, pero yo empiezo

De acuerdo

Veo, veo

¿Qué ves? – dice Rachel y Quinn sonríe, con eso tendrán hasta llegar a la playa o eso espera

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Rachel y Beth solo habían aguantado alrededor de diez minutos jugando antes de volver a preguntar que les faltaba para llegar, Quinn daba gracias por haber tenido que aguantar de nuevo solo durante cinco minutos más. Era día de semana por lo que no había mucha gente y habían podido aparcar justo al lado del paseo marítimo. Nada más detener el coche la diva acompañada de Beth habían abandonado a Quinn para ir directamente a la arena, dejando a la rubia a cargo de bajar todo lo que llevaban.

Tranquilas, no necesito ayuda – Quinn llega hasta ellas soltando las mochilas

¡Mira que olas, mami! – exclama Beth sonriendo - ¿Podemos bañarnos ya?

Si pero antes necesitas protector

Noo – se queja la niña – Es asqueroso – Rachel sonríe, piensa exactamente lo mismo - Primero Rachel – indica señalando a la morena

¿Yo que?

Tienes que ponerte protector

¿Qué? No… no lo necesito

¿Por qué no? Mama dice que todo el mundo lo usa

Pero… - Rachel quería protestar pero la mirada de advertencia de Quinn la hace desistir – Está bien, trae eso aquí – espeta quitándole el frasco de crema de las manos y devolviéndoselo tras haber tomado un poco. Obedientemente Beth se acerca a Quinn para que le ponga la crema

¿Necesitas ayuda? – indaga la rubia mientras Rachel trata de cubrir la zona de su espalda

Eh… no, está casi

¿Segura?

Si… claro… - afirma insegura de espaldas a la fotógrafa – ¡Wow! – exclama al sentir las manos de Quinn en su espalda con la fría crema

Lo siento – se disculpa moviendo sus manos

No… está bien – musita incapaz de pensar con claridad, el suave tacto de las manos de la rubia en su piel es realmente excitante, sobre todo cada vez que acaricia sus costados, casi rozando su pecho

Rachel

¿Ohm?

Puedes respirar – Quinn susurra en el oído de Rachel haciéndola sonrojar

Yo… eh…

Tranquila, solo bromeaba – dice colocando su barbilla en el hombro de Rachel manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos

Es fácil decirlo – Rachel sonríe separándose de ella – Creo que alguien necesita protector también

Si, y puedo ponérmelo yo sola perfectamente

¿Qué? De ninguna manera, ¡dámelo!

No – Quinn lo esconde tras su espalda riendo

¡Quinn, dame eso! No es justo

Quítamelo – la desafía tras echar un vistazo a Beth junto a la orilla del mar, Rachel sonríe y rápidamente agarra a Quinn para tratar de quitárselo, tras varios intentos se hace con el protector

Ahora fuera la camiseta – Rachel ordena manteniendo a Quinn bajo su cuerpo, la rubia cumple y se deshace de su ropa como puede dejando a la morena boquiabierta, esta vez Quinn se había decantado por un bikini rojo muy sugerente – Creo que… deberías darte la vuelta – dice intentando mantener sus ojos fuera del cuerpo de la rubia o al menos fuera de sus pechos

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Rachel y Beth estaban disfrutando como nunca dentro del agua bajo la atenta mirada y sonrisa de Quinn. La rubia no conseguía entender cómo podían seguir dentro del agua después de dos horas ahí. Ella se había salido hacía rato para tomar el sol, como siempre con un libro entre sus manos al que solo echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando, prefería ver a su hija jugando y divirtiéndose con Rachel.

Las cosas estaban yendo realmente bien con Rachel y Beth parecía estar ya acostumbrada a su presencia en casa o en algunas salidas, los comentarios despectivos eran muy inusuales, solo cuando la pequeña sentía que ninguna de las dos le estaba prestando la suficiente atención, lo que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo, ya que de una forma u otra conseguía ser el centro de atención.

Se va a enfadar – susurra Beth saliendo del agua junto a Rachel

Te aseguro que no

Se va a asustar mucho – Beth continua susurrando esta vez con una divertida sonrisa

Lo sé – Rachel sonríe de igual modo – no hagas ruido – Beth asiente y las dos se acercan lentamente a Quinn que estaba en uno de esos momentos de prestar atención al libro, al llegar a ella las dos morenas se sacuden salpicando por completo a la rubia

¡Ah! – grita Quinn al sentir el agua fría sobre su cuerpo - ¡Beth!

Ha sido idea de Rachel – señala a la morena al otro lado que no deja de reírse

Sois… - Quinn sonríe y trata de mojarlas más echándoles el agua de la botella que tenía al lado, vaciándola por completo sobre Rachel una vez que la alcanza, tanto ella como Beth habían salido corriendo al ver a Quinn levantarse

Ya está… tu ganas, me rindo – se da por vencida la morena, Quinn y Beth, que había acudido a ayudar a su madre, estaban sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas – Por favor chicas… ya… - pide consiguiendo que le hagan caso

Nadie juega con una Fabray y sale indemne, espero que te haya quedado claro – dice Quinn mirando a su hija y después a Rachel

Absolutamente - acepta con una amplia sonrisa

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Rach

¿Si?

Voy a comprar algo para comer

¿Quieres que vaya yo? – se ofrece apartando la vista de Beth y sus castillos de arena, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba la última media hora mirando a la niña sin dejar de sonreír

No… a menos que te de miedo quedarte a solas con Beth

¿Miedo? Es una niña Quinn, no va a matarme ni nada parecido – Quinn sonríe divertida – Soy perfectamente capaz de vigilar a Beth… ve tranquila

Ok – Quinn la besa rápidamente y se marcha

¿Dónde va? – pregunta Beth viendo a su madre alejarse

A comprar una cosas… vuelve enseguida – dice Rachel al ver el gesto serio de Beth

¿Os vais a casar?

¡¿Qué?¡No! – espeta sorprendida por la pregunta

¿Por qué no? – cuestiona casi ofendida

Porque… es complicado, ni siquiera salimos oficialmente

¿Por qué no? – vuelve a preguntar

Yo… ¿no crees que esto es mejor preguntárselo a tu mama?

No – niega con determinación - ¿Es que no te gusta mi mama para ser tu novia?

Si pero… de verdad que creo que esto deberías hablarlo con Quinn

No – insiste Beth – ella es muy guapa y buena, siempre me cuida y…

Vale, para un momento… - le pide tomando aire y dejándolo salir - ¿a ti te parecería bien si nosotras estuviésemos juntas?

Bueno – dice encogiéndose de hombros – ella sonríe mucho cuando tu estas

¿De verdad?

Si… no es que antes no sonriera, es que ahora lo hace todo el tiempo

Gracias – Rachel se inclina y besa la pequeña cabecita de Beth que la mira extrañada

¿Por qué?

Por decirme esto y por aceptar la posibilidad de que tu mama y yo estemos juntas

A veces los mayores sois muy raros – dice entre los brazos de la morena que la abraza dulcemente – Hay una condición para que seas la novia de mi mama

¿Cuál?

Me tienes que prometer que no me vas a mandar a un colegio lejos

¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Yo no haría eso y Quinn no lo permitiría

Los papas de James se pelearon y su mama se hecho un novio que no lo quería y por eso lo mandaron muy lejos y ya no ha vuelto al cole – Beth realmente preocupada por la idea de separarse de su mama, le cuenta la historia de su amigo James

Prometo no enviarte a ningún sitio, ni lejos ni cerca – Rachel le da su palabra alzando su mano en señal de juramento y la pequeña vuelve tranquila a sus juegos

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¿Quién es James?

¿Quién? – interroga Quinn sin saber de quién habla la morena

James, Beth lo nombro

Oh, ese James… fue al colegio con Beth hasta el año pasado

¿Qué pasó con él?

Nada, su padres se separaron, su madre se volvió a casar y se marcharon a Chicago, a él lo trasladaron en su trabajo… ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – pregunta viendo a la morena retorcerse sobre la arena de la playa

Nada, nada

¿Qué le pasa? – Beth se interesa al acercarse y ver a la morena riendo

No lo sé hija, creo que le ha dado mucho el sol – bromea haciendo sonreír a Beth – ve recogiendo todos los juguetes que es hora de volver

Está bien – acepta sin mucha ganas

¿De verdad tenemos que volver? – pregunta Rachel rodeando a Quinn por la espalda con sus brazos

Si

No quiero – ronronea la morena rozándola con la punta de su nariz

Quizás podamos repetirlo otra día

Eso espero – dice besando su mejilla y soltándola para ir a ayudar a Beth


	29. Malas noticias

****Descargo de Responsabilidad**:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>wow parece que tods esperáis que llegue ese momento a solas de Quinn y Rachel, y yo prometo que llegara, solo hay que esperar un poquito, en realidad muy poquito (No en este capitulo)... espero que cuando llegue ese momento nadie acabe decepcionada. Por el momento toca algo de drama aunque tampoco mucho ¿o si? depende de como lo quieran tomar. Se que tengo un poco abandonadas a las Brittana y a Sam y Kyla (va a haber que buscarles un nombre jeje), en capítulos futuros regresaran, ahora me estoy centrando en ellas y la relación de Beth y Rachel.<p>

Espero que os guste esta actualizacion y comenteis como siempre. GRACIAS xD

Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29. Malas noticias<strong>

El viaje de vuelta no había sido muy diferente al de ida, Rachel y Beth no habían dejado de preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez, en más de una ocasión Quinn las había pillado mirándose y haciéndose gesto para ponerse de acuerdo y preguntar, solo porque sabían que a ella le molestaba. Finalmente le dieron un descanso poniéndose a cantar y animándola a unirse a ellas, cosa que había hecho alguna que otra vez. Era de noche cuando llegaron a casa de la rubia, las tres estaban hambrientas y cansadas.

Por fin en casa – declara Quinn lanzando las cosas a un lado y tumbándose en el sofá

¿Hemos llegado ya? – pregunta por última vez Beth echándose encima de ella y las tres estallan en risas

No pienso hacer ningún viaje con ninguna de las dos nunca más

Que exagerada eres – dice Rachel

Beth

¿Hmm?

A la ducha – le indica a la pequeña a la que ya se le cierran los ojos

Que vaya Rachel primero – intenta librarse cediéndole su puesto a la otra morena

De eso nada… vamos

Mami…

No te va a valer de nada, sube que voy detrás

Está bien – acepta resignada

Ven aquí – Quinn extiende sus brazos llamando a Rachel que ocupa el lugar que antes tenía Beth

Estas muerta eh

Si, hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien – confiesa rodeándola con sus brazos

Me alegro – Rachel sonríe – Deberías subir con Beth ¿Qué quieres comer?

No tienes por qué hacer nada, yo puedo…

Insisto ¿Qué preparo?

Lo que quieras – Quinn cede y se incorpora obligando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo, con un rápido beso se despiden y cada una se va a su lugar, Quinn al baño con Beth y Rachel a la cocina.

La cena estaba casi lista y Beth hacía tiempo que se le había unido en la preparación mientras Quinn se duchaba, pero el agua hacia más de diez minutos que había dejado de sonar, en teoría la rubia ya debería haber bajado con ellas y Rachel extrañada va en su busca.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¿Cómo podían las cosas cambiar tanto de un momento a otro? Solo hacía unas horas que estaba jugando con su hija y con Rachel en la playa, riendo, bromeando… y una llamada, ni siquiera eso, un mensaje en el contestador lo cambia todo.

Había salido de la ducha y estaba vestida lista para bajar, cuando el punto rojo parpadeante de su contestador llamó su atención, habían estado todo el día fuera así que podía ser algo importante. Nunca imagino al tomar el teléfono escuchar lo que había escuchado. Cinco años, cinco largos años sin saber de ellos y ahora vuelven para cambiar todo. No los quiere de nuevo en su vida. No los quiere cerca de Beth, ni de Rachel.

Habían pasado al menos diez minutos desde que había escuchado el mensaje y aun no sabía cómo debía sentirse ¿Triste? ¿Aliviada? ¿Preocupada? No le ha importado su vida desde que la hecho por primera vez de casa al descubrir su embarazo ¿Por qué debería importarle ahora?

Quinn estaba sentada en su cama, no recuerda haberse sentado pero ahí la encuentra Rachel. Había llamado a Quinn desde fuera varias veces y al no obtener respuesta se había decidió a entrar encontrando a la rubia completamente absorta en sus pensamientos y con el teléfono en la mano.

Quinn ¿Por qué no contestabas? Me has preocupado – dice sentándose a su lado - ¡Quinn! – la vuelve a llamar para que reaccione

Perdona ¿Qué decías? – pregunta tranquilamente mirando a Rachel

Estaba preocupada ¿Por qué no has bajado?

Me he quedado pensando en unas cosas, lo siento ¿vamos?

¿Estás bien?

Si ¿vamos o no? – pide alejándose de la morena

No… no está bien ¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién has hablado?

No pasa nada Rachel

Bien, será mejor que me vaya a casa – anuncia molesta por la mentira de Quinn

No seas dramática

¿Dramática? Llego y estas mirando a la nada, te pregunto qué te pasa y dices que nada, si no te pasara nada te habrías dado cuenta de que he estado como cinco minutos llamándote hasta que has reaccionado… así que no me lo cuentes si no quieres pero no me digas que no pasa nada – Rachel estaba a punto de salir por la puerta después de su discurso pero las palabras de Quinn la detienen

Mi padre a muerto – el rostro de Quinn permanece impasible mientras se lo comunica

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡oh, Dios mío! ¡Quinn! – Rachel se para al lado de la rubia incrédula con la noticia

Al parecer ha sido un infarto, esta tarde – le informa sentándose en la cama de nuevo – Ha llamado su abogado para decírmelo

Lo siento tanto – Rachel se lamenta abrazando a Quinn - ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer las maletas o algo? Lo que sea

¿Maletas? ¿Para qué? No voy a ir a ningún lado que yo sepa

¡Tienes que ir! Es…era tu padre, Quinn

Hace mucho que dejo de ser mi padre – le espeta con una sonrisa irónica

¿Y tu madre?

¿Qué pasa con ella?

Seguro que te necesita, tiene que ser duro perder a la persona que amas

¡¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme por ella? ¡En cinco años no ha sido capaz de llamar ni una sola vez! ¡No le ha importado como estaba yo! ¡Como estaba Beth! – grita con ira

Te conozco Quinn, te vas a arrepentir si no estás allí – Rachel se marcha dejando a Quinn con sus últimas palabras en la cabeza ¿Arrepentirse? ¿Por qué? ¿Por no ir al funeral del hombre que renegó de ella como hija? ¿Del hombre que le dijo que era una vergüenza para Dios y para su familia?

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¿Dónde está mama? – Beth había subido en busca de las dos mujeres, tenía hambre y ellas no bajaban

¡Wow, Beth! Me has asustado – dice separándose de la puerta de la habitación de Quinn donde se había quedado para intentar relajarse

¿Y?

¿Qué?

¿Qué donde esta mama?

Ella… Quinn está terminando de vestirse

¿Os habéis peleado? – pregunta inquieta, ahora que Rachel empezaba a gustarle no quería tener que decirle adiós

No… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Estas pálida y he oído a mama gritar

Están pasando algunas cosas – dice poniéndose a la altura de Beth – pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no nos hemos peleado… ahora vamos a comer algo, mama necesita algo más de tiempo – finaliza tomando su mano y dirigiendo a la niña a la planta baja

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Rachel se había encargado de que Beth cenase, se lavase los dientes y se fuese a dormir antes de volver a intentar hablar con Quinn. Otra vez no había obtenido respuesta al golpear la puerta, sin esperar entra para encontrar a la rubia en la misma posición que la había dejado, sentada en su cama y con la mirada al frente, sin rastro alguno de haber llorado.

Beth dice que buenas noche

¿Ya habéis cenado?

Si

¿Se ha lavado los dietes?

He tenido que obligarla – confiesa haciendo sonreír a Quinn

Gracias

Quinn sé que no quieres hablar de ello

No, no quiero – niega con rotundidad

Me da igual – contesta con dureza – Ya he preparado algunas cosas de Beth, el avión sale en cuatro horas – Quinn abre sus ojos completamente sorprendida

Rachel no…

¡Vamos a ir a Lima! Una vez allí puedes hacer lo que quieras

¿Vamos? – interroga apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel

Si, vamos… tengo que darme una ducha y recoger algunas cosas de casa…

Rachel… - Quinn trata de protestar

Después vendré a por vosotras – Rachel le da un rápido beso y se marcha dejando a Quinn a solas

Una hora más tarde Rachel regresa, una parte de ella esperaba tener que luchar con Quinn, ni siquiera esperaba que la rubia tuviera su maleta hecha, menos mal que no había sido así y estaba preparada para viajar. La morena se encarga de las maletas mientras que Quinn lleva a Beth en brazos, se había despertado cuando su madre fue a buscarla pero la rubia la había tranquilizado pidiéndole que se volviera a dormir, que saldrían de viaje.

El camino al aeropuerto había sido demasiado silencioso en comparación a como había sido el camino de ida y vuelta a la playa. Rachel conducía ahora y Quinn apenas le había dirigido una mirada, sus ojos se debatían entre las calles que recorrían y su hija, felizmente dormida en el asiento trasero.

Santana y Britt cogerán el primer vuelo de mañana por la tarde

¿Las has llamado?

No, Santana me ha llamado después de llamar a tu casa y que no contestaras… su madre la llamó

Mmm

Miles se encargara de todo mañana en el estudio y pospondrá todas tus citas

Te has encargado de todo ¿no?

Más o menos… Quinn

¿Sí?

Déjame estar aquí para ti… no trates de aislarte y alejarme, por favor – pide deteniéndose en un semáforo y mirándola

Gracias por todo – Quinn toma su mano y la lleva hasta sus labios para dejar un pequeño beso en el dorso, solo la suelta cuando deben reanudar el recorrido, un recorrido que las llevara al pasado


	30. Sweet Home, Ohio

****Descargo de Responsabilidad**: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora jeje ya estan en Lima, en casa con todo lo que eso conlleva, bueno o malo, ya se vera xD<p>

No digo nada sobre este capitulo, lean y luego comenten lo que quieran, solo espero que sea del agrado de tods.

Saludos.

Próximamente mas de Faberry, Brittana, Sam&Kyla, Beth...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30. Sweet Home, Ohio<strong>

Si vives en Ohio, concretamente en Lima, y llaman a tu puerta en medio de la noche te preocupas, si quien lo hace es tu hija te asustas por completo.

Ninguno de los señores Berry esperaba encontrarse con su hija en la puerta de su casa, de madruga y con una niña durmiendo en sus brazos. Por no hablar de las maletas a su alrededor y el evidente cansancio que reflejaba su rostro.

Sin mediar palabra la morena había entrado dirigiéndose a la parte superior, dejando a sus padres la tarea de recoger las maletas. Tras llevar a Beth al cuarto de invitados y asegurarse de que estaba absolutamente a salvo, se reúne con los dos hombres en el salón de la casa, donde ambos la esperan buscando una explicación. No es que no se alegraran de tener a su pequeña con ellos, simplemente ella solía avisarles cuando iba de visita.

Russel Fabray ha muerto – confiesa como si eso lo explicara todo

Lo sabemos hija – Liam es el primero en hablar rompiendo el silencio que habían creado las palabras de Rachel

¿Cómo esta Quinn? – pide Leroy preocupado, ambos sabían de la nueva situación de su hija y la ex animadora, no todo pero sí que se veían a menudo

No lo sé… ni siquiera quería venir, es como si no le importara

Estará en shock Rachel, no debe ser fácil para ella

No tenían relación desde que la hecho de casa a los dieciséis años papa, a él nunca le importó

¿Y por qué ha venido? – pregunta con curiosidad Liam, podía entender perfectamente que la rubia no quisiese saber nada de su familia

Yo… la obligue a venir – dice sintiéndose estúpida y culpable, igual habría sido mejor quedarse en Nueva York

Rachel cariño – Leroy toma asiento al lado de la morena y coloca una mano en su espalda – por lo que recuerdo de Quinn, si no hubiese querido venir no habría venido, esa chica es la persona más testaruda que he conocido después de tu padre

¡Eh! – se queja Liam por el ataque gratuito, aunque si hace sonreír a su hija puede pasarlo por alto – Papa tiene razón, hemos visto a Quinn ¿Qué? Tres, cuatro veces… y siempre ha demostrado ser muy obstina entre otras cosas, así que deja de sentirte culpable – el hombre más pequeño casi se lo está ordenando en lugar de pedírselo, la conoce bien y sabe que la culpabilidad junto con más sentimientos habitan en el interior del pequeño cuerpo de Rachel

¿Dónde está Quinn? – indaga Leroy

De camino aquí pidió al taxista que la dejara en su casa… bueno en casa de sus padres

¿Sola?

Si, insistió en que viniera a casa

Seguro que está bien – la tranquiliza Liam

Ni siquiera la llamó – Rachel murmura conteniendo las lagrimas

¿Quién?

Su madre… no fue capaz de llamarla para decirle que Russel había muerto, fue el abogado quien dejó un mensaje en el contestador – revela asombrando a los dos hombres, no podían culpar a la rubia por no querer volver

Así que… la niña es Beth ¿no? – Leroy intentando aliviar la tensión

Si – Rachel sonríe – Quinn me pidió que la cuidara por esta noche

No se parece mucho a ella, supongo que salió a… - Liam interviene

No… espera a mirar a sus ojos y verla sonreír, y ahí veras el parecido

Creo que por hoy has tenido demasiadas emociones – comenta Leroy envolviéndola en su brazos – será mejor que descanses hija – el hombre deja un beso en su frente y su marido lo imita

Si necesitas cualquier cosa nos llamas ¿de acuerdo?

Claro… buenas noches – se despide de sus padres que suben las escaleras hacia su habitación, minutos después Rachel hace lo mismo.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Odia Lima, odia Ohio, odia esa casa y odia todo lo que la rodea. Tres horas ahí y Quinn todavía se pregunta para que ha ido. Su madre no ha sido capaz de acercarse a ella, la ha visto, lo ha hecho nada más entrar por la puerta de la casa y lo único que ha hecho ha sido mirar a otro lado y seguir con su camino, situándose al lado de su marido fallecido al que todos estaban velando. Algunas personas se han acercado a ella, socios de su padre que querían darle el pésame, vecinas cotillas queriendo saber que es de su vida… todos unos falsos y su vida ante ellos más. Hablando con unos y con otros, bueno escuchando lo que le contaban, Quinn había descubierto que su padre había sido hipócrita hasta el final, le iba contando a todos que su hija es una famosa fotógrafa en Nueva York y que entre el trabajo y cuidar a su preciosa nieta no tenía tiempo para viajar, eso sí, los llamaba casi a diario. ¡Mentira! Quinn no había llamado ni una sola vez desde que se fue, ni un mensaje, ni un correo ¡nada! Se había sentido tentada a contar la verdad pero ¿para qué? Russel estaba muerto y descubrir sus mentiras no iba a cambiar nada.

La casa no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, mismos muebles, mismos retratos… estaba segura que Russel habría preferido quitar todos en los que salía ella y quemarlos, pero no podía mantener su mentira si no había ni una sola foto de su hija en casa, así que había conservado aquellos en los que salía junto a ellos, la perfecta familia Fabray. Le da risa solo pensarlo ¿Perfectos? Nunca ha conocido una familia más imperfecta que la suya. Un padre alcohólico, hipócrita y homófobo. Una madre desnaturalizada, sujeta a las órdenes de su marido. Y ella, Quinn Fabray, jefa de animadoras, fría y calculadora… toda una falsa que tuvo que mantener durante toda la secundaria, solo para dejar salir a la verdadera Quinn una vez lejos de todo este mundo.

No había llorada, ni una sola lagrima por su padre muerto, algunos dirán que es una mala hija, no le importa, Russel no merece que llore por él. A él no le tembló el pulso para echarla cuando era una adolescente embarazada, no soltó ni una lagrima cuando la vio salir con sus maletas llorando y sin saber qué hacer con su vida. No se preocupó si tenía donde vivir, si comía, si pasaba frio. Russel no fue un buen padre y tiene lo que se merece, que no llore por él.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Al despertar Rachel esperaba encontrar a Quinn en casa pero ni rastro de la rubia, solo se escuchaban risas en la parte baja de la casa, risas de sus padres y risas de Beth. La morena revisa su teléfono, tampoco hay señales de Quinn ahí. Adormilada decide bajar y unirse a lo que quiera que sea tan divertido en la cocina.

Buenos días – saluda nada más entrar

Buenos días – contestan los tres dejando de reír

¿Tortitas?

Si, a tu padre le ha parecido un buen día para cocinar – dice Leroy haciendo a Rachel tomar asiento – doy gracias porque estés aquí, solo las hace cuando vienes – dice sacándole la lengua a su marido lo que hace a Beth reír a carcajadas

No me habías dicho que tus papas son tan divertidos

Oh, no te lo parecerán después de unas horas – bromea con Beth que vuelve a reír - ¿Vais a salir? – cuestiona al verlos perfectamente arreglados

Si, vamos al centro comercial y esta señorita – dice Leroy levantando a Beth del taburete para dejarla en el suelo – viene con nosotros

¿Y yo?

Tu puedes esperar a mama

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Rachel había esperado más de dos horas antes de salir a dar una vuelta, se iba a volver loca encerrada sin noticias de Quinn, la había llamado pero la rubia tenía activado el buzón de voz. Se le había pasado la idea de ir hasta la antigua casa de Quinn para buscarla pero tras pensarlo mejor, había desistido. En su paseo por el vecindario había visto a la señora Hastings, una anciana que vive unas calles más abajo que ellos, siempre le ha gustado, cuando era niña le regalaba caramelos y le dejaba actuar para ella. Rachel aún no se explica cómo seguía viva, desde que ella recuerda ya era una anciana cuando la conoció. También había visto al señor Anderson, a los señores Jam y algunos vecinos nuevos a los que solo conocía de verlos. Regresaba a su calle cada diez minutos por si había rastro de la fotógrafa pero después de las tres primeras veces, sin resultados positivos, había desistido.

Cansada de dar vueltas y vueltas Rachel vuelve a casa, silencio es lo único que hay, sus padres la habían llamado para decirle que comerían en el centro comercial y Quinn seguía sin llamar. La morena dirige sus pasos a su habitación con la idea de escuchar algo de música pero sus planes cambian cuando al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Quinn sentada en el centro de la cama, con sus piernas recogidas y agarrando fuertemente sus rodillas.

Quinn – la llama con la voz rota de dolor por la imagen ante ella, la rubia solo se abraza a ella y llora desconsolada

¿Dónde… - Quinn hipa a causa del llanto - ¿Dónde está Beth?

Mis padres se la han llevado al centro comercial ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta preocupada

Nada… es solo que… demasiados recuerdos

¿Has… Has hablado con tu madre? – Rachel pregunta inquieta y Quinn niega con la cabeza

No se ha acercado a mí ni yo a ella… todo estaba igual ¿sabes?... la casa, él, ella…

¿Por eso estas así? – Quinn vuelve a negar

Yo... odio este lugar, las cosas que hice cuando estaba aquí – confiesa dejando salir algunas lágrimas más – solo quiero volver a casa, poder agarrarte de la mano sin que nadie nos mire ni le importe – dice tomando la mano de Rachel – poder besarte en medio de Central Park y que no pase nada... ¡este maldito lugar no acepta eso y yo lo odio!

¡Hey! Mírame – pide sin éxito – Quinn, mírame – insiste Rachel obligándola a hacerlo – ya no eres la misma chica… me equivoco, si lo eres, la de verdad porque aquella chica que se pasaba el día torturando a los demás no era la verdadera Quinn… la verdadera Quinn esta aquí y podemos agarrarnos de la mano ¿lo ves? – cuestiona mostrándole sus manos unidas – y podemos besarnos – continua acercándose para darle un rápido beso – podemos…

Las palabras de la morena quedan atrapadas en su garganta cuando sus labios son capturados por los de la rubia en un beso lento y delicado. Esta vez no hay luchas por tener el control, Rachel se lo cede rápidamente, dejándose llevar por el ritmo impuesto por Quinn. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta la rubia esta sobre ella, ambas tumbadas en su antigua cama, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. No hay necesidad de palabras, sus gestos, sus miradas, hablan por sí solas y están cargadas de deseo y un profundo amor.

Ya no hay besos castos ni caricias tímidas, las dos, especialmente Quinn, saben lo que buscan, lo que tanto llevan deseando. Suaves gemidos y jadeas escapan de sus bocas cuando sus lenguas se encuentras y acarician entre sí, jugando un juego que nunca querrían acabar.

Quinn lleva la delantera y sus manos hace rato que están bajo la camiseta de Rachel, acariciando, arañando, provocando… quería disfrutar el momento, vivir cada instante como si fuera el ultimo. Necesita sentir más, sentir su cuerpo, su suave piel y sin dudarlo se deshace de la prenda, cuando Rachel trata de hacer lo mismo la detiene, se separa lo suficiente para mirarla y tras una pequeña sonrisa, comienza a desabrochar uno a uno y lentamente sus botones. Rachel no pierde detalle de cada movimiento de sus manos, volviendo a cada instante para encontrarse con la mirada fija de la rubia en ella, sabe que Quinn necesita tener el control, necesita que por una vez ella se deje llevar.

Sus camisas descansan una junto a la otra a los pies de la cama, en cualquier otra situación eso habría vuelto loca a Rachel, pero ahora en lo único que puede pensar es en tocar la suave y blanca piel de la chica sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente lleva su mano hasta la mejilla de Quinn, que inmediatamente con el contacto entrecierra sus ojos. La morena baja sin prisa, pasando por su cuello, su hombro, su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano y dejar un dulce beso en ella. Repite el mismo camino con su otra mano y finalmente ambas descansan en las caderas de Quinn.

La joven fotógrafa vuelve a tumbar a la diva y esta vez ataca sus labios en un beso desesperado, la necesita cuanto antes. Sin delicadeza baja hasta el cuello Rachel, lamiendo, mordiendo, haciéndola gemir más alto. Sus manos entran en juego llegando hasta el pecho de la morena, primero uno, luego el otro, pero no es suficiente, necesita más y se deshace de la única prenda que le impide tocar donde tanto desea. Quinn se toma unos segundos para admirarla completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, perfecta, simplemente perfecta es como le parece. Regresa a sus labios con un corto beso que hace suspirar a la diva, y jadear cuando con sus dedos alcanza uno de sus pezones endurecidos. Mientras, hace un camino de besos hasta su otro pecho ocupándose de el con las suaves caricias de su lengua.

Rachel se sentía morir con cada lamida de la rubia, su respiración cada vez más entrecortada solo le indica una cosa, no va a necesitar mucho más para llegar. Pero ella también necesita tocarla, necesita sentir su cuerpo desnudo. Elimina el sujetador de Quinn con un rápido movimiento y sin más lleva la mano hasta uno de los pechos de la rubia, quien se separa levemente de su opuesto a causa del gemido que escapa de su garganta.

A las camisetas y sujetadores se unen pronto los pantalones de ambas chicas revelando la ropa interior negra y blanca de Quinn y Rachel respectivamente. No hay momentos de timidez, a través de la fina tela pueden sentir la humedad de la otra. No hay necesidad de alargar el momento, las dos lo quieren y las dos lo necesitan. Pronto todas sus ropas se entremezclan esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación.

Ruedan por la cama y por un momento Quinn cede su lugar a Rachel, dándole el control, dejándola tocar y sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo para hacerla respirar con dificultad. Cada caricia de la morena va acompañada de los gemidos de la rubia.

Quinn retoma su lugar, arriba y entre las piernas de Rachel que la rodea con ellas. Besa su cuello, su hombro, baja entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su obligo y detenerse. Se entretiene alargando la espera de la morena. Se burla pasando sobre su entrepierna sin detenerse, llega hasta una de sus piernas y comienza un nuevo camino de besos en sentido ascendente, se vuelve a detener, esta vez en su ingle y Rachel ruega en silencio que vaya al lugar exacto, inconscientemente se lo hace saber a Quinn con un pequeño movimiento de sus caderas. Quinn mira hacia ella, que se muerde el labio y le devuelve una mirada suplicante.

No más sufrimientos, no más esperas, solo gemidos de placer escapan del cuerpo de Rachel al sentir la lengua de Quinn en el manojo de nervios entre sus piernas. Agarra fuertemente las sabanas al tiempo que trata de mantener su cuerpo bajo control , quiere que dure lo máximo posible, quiere sentir a la rubia en su cuerpo todo lo que pueda.

Un nuevo pensamiento cruza la mente de Rachel justo cuando Quinn lleva su mano hasta su entrada. Tira de la rubia hacia arriba, cara a cara, mirándola a los ojos, _¨ las dos juntas ¨_ susurra, son las únicas palabras, además de gemidos y jadeas, que se han escuchado en la habitación desde que empezaron a besarse hace ya un rato. Quinn asiente y se coloca con una pierna a cada lado de Rachel, su mano vuelve al lugar donde se había quedado antes de la interrupción de la diva. Acaricia suavemente el clítoris de Rachel a la espera de sentir la mano de la morena sobre el suyo propio. Nada más hacerlo deja salir todo el aire contenido y se inclina hacia delante apoyando su frente el hombro de Rachel, que masaje el manojo de nervios de la rubia.

Todo se vuelve frenético, sus respiraciones, los jadeos, el volumen de sus gritos, hasta que sus músculos se empiezan a tensar, primero Rachel, segundos después Quinn, y ambas caen rendidas en la cama, la rubia sobre el cuerpo de la morena.


	31. Cariño

wow el capitulo anterior ha tenido muy buena acogida ajaja por fin el tan esperado MOMENTO llegó y parece que todas contentas con eso ¿no? GRACIAS por los reviews xD

Estar de nuevo en Lima trae consigo reencuentros y mas si hay algún evento que los propicia, como un funeral por ejemplo... ¿quien sera el afortunado con el que se encuentran?

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad<strong>: ****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31. Cariño<strong>

Quinn

¿Hmm? – musita la rubia tumbada a su lado mientras la abraza

Tu teléfono… está sonando

Lo sé

Podría ser importante

Da igual, no pienso moverme de aquí – sentencia besando el hombro de Rachel y volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el

Pero… - Rachel iba a protestar cuando es su propio teléfono el que suena

Déjalo – pide Quinn al sentir a la diva moverse

Es solo un mensaje… de Santana – anuncia tras alcanzar el móvil en la mesilla

¿Qué dice?

Acaban de llegar, van a dejar las cosas y directas al funeral – contesta acariciando su brazo

Oh, está bien

¿A qué hora es?

En… una hora y media – le informa tras mirar la hora

Deberíamos levantarnos… las dos necesitamos una ducha

¿Juntas? – coquetea Quinn

Como quie…

¿Rachel? – Hiram la llama desde el pasillo interrumpiéndola

Aquí

Solo… ya hemos llegado, tu padre y Beth han ido a comprar la cena

Está bien, ya vamos

Rachel – dice Quinn avergonzada

¿Qué?

¿Qué? Ahora sabe que estamos aquí… ¡juntas! – la morena suelta una carcajada

Créeme, ya lo sabía, sino habría entrado en lugar de llamar

¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?

¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? Deberíamos alegrarnos de que no haya sido papi, es demasiado protector a veces

Doy saltos de alegría – ironiza Quinn entrando al baño

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Nada de ducha conjunta, Quinn había cerrado la puerta del baño dejando fuera a Rachel, ¡fuera de su propio baño!, la morena no se lo podía creer aun. Por lo menos le había dado un beso antes de dejárselo libre y desaparecer de la habitación. Nada más llegar a la planta baja, la rubia se ve envuelta en los pequeños brazos de su hija.

¡Mami! – grita Beth nada más verla

Hola, mi vida ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

Súper bien, mami… los papas de Rachel son muy divertidos – dice sonriendo al igual que los dos hombres que observan atentos la escena entre madre e hija – Leroy es muy gracioso y aunque Hiram intenta ocultarlo, también lo es… Rachel no nos lo había dicho – se queja acusando a la morena

Seguro que se le olvidó, ¿Te has portado bien? – pregunta viendo tanto a Hiram como a Leroy asentir inmediatamente

Si

¿Segura?

Segurísima, he obedecido en todo ¿a qué si? – se dirige a los dos hombres

Sí, es una niña muy buena – confirma Leroy despeinándola un poco

¡eh! – se queja Beth corriendo detrás de él, odia que le hagan eso y se lo había dicho en el centro comercial cuando le preguntaron que le gustaba, ella les había hecho una lista completa de lo que le gusta y lo que odia

Niños – suspira Hiram viendo correr a su marido hacia el jardín

Gracias por cuidar de Beth… siento todas las molestias que les estamos causando – habla Quinn tras unos minutos de silencio

¿Qué molestias?

Bueno… llegar de madrugada, tener que cuidar de Beth… - relata Quinn sentándose frente a Hiram

Lo primero, nosotros deberíamos darte las gracias a ti, tener una niña en casa es lo mejor que nos podía pasar, los niños siempre dan vida, además mira como esta mi marido – señala el hombre más pequeño hacia el exterior de la casa, Leroy sostiene a Beth en el aire mientras le da vueltas y ella no deja de reír – Por otro lado, no creo que hacer feliz a mi hija sea causar molestias así que sois bienvenidas siempre que queráis

Gracias señor Berry

Hiram, por favor

Está bien, yo… sé que debe ser raro, después del pasado que estoy segura conocen, verme aquí con Rachel pero…

Mira Quinn, si mi hija confía en ti nosotros confiamos en ti

¿Por qué? – cuestiona sin entender

Porque confiamos en ella, además nadie puede ser malo cuando su hija habla como Beth lo hace de ti… estás haciendo un gran trabajo

Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible

Como todos – Hiram sonríe – Hablando de Rachel

Ya no estábamos hablando de Rachel – dice Quinn sonriendo

Ahora si – el hombre le guiña un ojo y sonríe - ¿Dónde está?

Está en la ducha – suelta sin pensar sonrojándose

¿Puedes ir a ver cuánto le falta? – pide guardando lo que habían comprado para la cena

Yo…eh…

Oh vamos… todos somos adultos, bueno casi todos – aclara recordando a Beth – aunque es mejor si mi marido permanece ignorante a ciertas cosas, aun le gusta pensar que Rachel es su niña

Claro, pero… yo… nosotras no… nunca… no sé cómo ha pasado… - Quinn balbucea cada vez más nerviosa

¿No sabes cómo ha pasado, qué? – Rachel interrumpe acercándose para besar a su padre en la mejilla

Nada hija – dice el hombre riéndose de la actitud de la rubia

Yo… mejor voy a buscar a Beth antes de que vuelva loco a tu padre

¿De qué te ríes? – cuestiona Rachel a su padre una vez que Quinn ya no esta

Hija, ¿tu estas segura de que esta chica te torturaba en el instituto?

¿A qué viene eso?

No sé, me cuesta imaginármela tal y como la describías

Bueno, ha cambiado

Mucho imagino

Si – afirma con una sonrisa

Me alegro ¿Qué tal lo está llevando?

No sé, no ha querido hablar de ello… antes de que volviera a casa salí a dar una vuelta y cuando vine estaba llorando y después no hablamos mucho – acaba susurrando recordando lo que había pasado

Rach – Quinn regresa – es la hora

Ok, vamos – la morena se pone en pie

¿Vas a venir? – cuestiona sorprendida y aliviada

Por supuesto

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Una ceremonia sobria, tal y como su padre era, no anécdotas divertidas, ni recuerdos familiares, nadie que hablara de su padre, de quien realmente era, solo del gran empresario que había sido. La iglesia estaba a rebosar, amigos, conocidos, desconocidos, Quinn se había negado a colocarse en primera fila pero Rachel y Santana la habían convencido, ese era su lugar, le gustase o no. La morena se había sentado atrás con Santana y Brittany, prácticamente no conocía a nadie de las personas que había en el lugar, algunos compañeros que habían ido con ellas a clase, deportistas y animadoras para ser exactos, también Burt Hummel con su esposa y madre de Finn, Carol, el director Figgins…

En el cementerio ya eran menos, algunos familiares y amigos, Rachel había preferido mantenerse en la distancia, no era el mejor momento para ejercer de lo que quiera que eran ella y la rubia, se había distraído un momento saludando a su antiguo director y había perdido de vista a Quinn, con un rápido recorrido por la zona la tenía localizada, donde y con quien no le gustaba nada.

A lo lejos, apartada de todos y con Finn, no lo había visto en la iglesia y no se había fijado mucho en quienes les habían acompañado al cementerio. Es estúpido sentir celos después de tantos años, las cosas habían quedado en el pasado para ella y aunque no lo había hablado con Quinn, sabe que para la rubia también, pero hay algo en la forma en la que el grandullón mueve su mano para rozar ¨ accidentalmente ¨ el brazo de Quinn que no le gusta. Rachel lucha con las ganas de acercarse y saber de qué tanto hablan y porque la rubia sonríe. Finalmente pierde la batalla y se dirige a ellos. Finn está de espaldas a ella y no la ve, Quinn si y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

Cariño ¿nos vamos? – Rachel se dirige a Quinn ignorando al ex de ambas

Enseguida – responde Quinn con una sonrisa aun mayor, igual a la de Rachel cuando Finn se gira y la ve sorprendido

¿Rachel?

Hola Finn

Ho-hola… ¿Qué…?

Es una larga historia – dice Quinn al ver las miradas del chico entre ella y la morena – te la cuento mañana – añade tomando la mano de Rachel y alejándose bajo la atenta mirada de Finn

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Cariño… cariño… cariño – repite otra vez Quinn en diferentes todos, no había dejado de burlarse de Rachel desde que habían dejado a Finn estupefacto en medio del cementerio

¡Déjalo ya! No sé qué tiene tanta gracia

Tu – espeta Quinn tirando de Rachel hacia la cama con ella, con todos acostados la rubia se había escabullido a la habitación de la diva

Pues yo no se la veo… además ¿Por qué tienes que explicarle nada? ¡No! ¿Por qué tienes que verlo mañana?

Porque somos amigos hace muchos años y llevamos muchos sin vernos y aun así ha tenido la decencia de venir a darme el pésame

Bueno ya os habéis visto, ¿Qué más quiere?

No hablas en serio ¿no?

No – niega derrotada entre los brazos de Quinn – supongo que está bien si vas a comer con él

¿Cómo si voy? ¿No piensas acompañarme?

¿Puedo? – pregunta emocionada

Espero que sí cariño – bromea Quinn recibiendo un beso de Rachel

Entonces iré

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Juntas ¿Juntas? – pregunta por enésima vez el ex quarterback incrédulo

Si, Finn – responde esta vez Quinn, Rachel se estaba cansando de la pregunta

Pero… ¿Cómo? Quiero decir… ¿tan mal novio fui?

¿Qué? – dice Rachel sin creer lo que pregunta – ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

Está bien… ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Por qué se pone así?

¿Qué por qué…?

Rachel tranquila – Quinn toma su mano para calmarla - Mira Finn, tú no tienes nada que ver con que a mí o a Rachel nos gusten las mujeres… en mi caso ese fue el motivo por el que lo nuestro nunca funcionó

Es bueno saber que no es culpa mía que vosotras…

¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Crees que por que no fuiste buen novio decidimos cambiar de bando? – le increpa Rachel hastiada, por algún motivo la sola presencia del chico le pone de mal humor, cosa que hace años no le sucedía pero con sus comentarios se lo esta ganando a pulso

¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Quinn se dirige a Rachel levantándose de la mesa – Disculpa – le dice a Finn antes de retirarse

¿Qué pasa?

Dímelo tú, saltas a la mínima Rachel y le atacas constantemente

¿Tú lo has oído? ¿Y vas a defenderle?

No voy a defenderle y le he oído, pero me da igual lo que diga y a ti tampoco debería importarte

Ya pero… es idiota, dime que cuando salíamos con él no lo era tanto

Lamento desilusionarte pero Finn nunca ha sido muy listo – Quinn acaricia los brazos de Rachel para darle seguridad y tranquilizarla – Esto no tiene nada que ver con que estés celosa ¿no?

No – la morena es rotunda

Bien, porque no hay motivos y lo sabes

Si

Ahora ¿podemos ir a la mesa, acabar con esto y volver para ver la película con Beth? – le pide haciendo que sonría - Tus padres deben estar cansados de cuidar de ella

La adoran… ¿ves? De eso si podría estar celosa, no de Finn

Lo que tú digas – Quinn toma su mano y la arrastra de nuevo a la mesa para terminar cuanto antes y volver con Beth, apenas había pasado tiempo con ella desde que estaban en Lima


	32. El abuelo Russel

****Descargo de Responsabilidad**:**_ Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, Fin no ha causado problemas mayores de momento, ni los va a causar en el futuro, nadie un su sano juicio cambiaria a Rachel por Finn ¿no? Quinn seguro que no, él no es suficiente para ninguna de las dos jeje<p>

Las Brittana las tengo de retiro espiritual ajaja que no, volveran aunque ahora la historia se centre mas en todo lo que supone para Quinn, el regreso y reencuentro con su familia. Y sí, la familia de Santana esta al tanto de todo.

Mientras esten en Lima habrá algún reencuentro mas con personas de su pasado pero no con todos jeje quizas en visitas futuras a los padres de Rachel, no sé... según avance la historia.

GRACIAS por todos los comentarios y sobre todo por LEER. Capitulo 32 y los que quedan jeje

Saludo y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32. El abuelo Russel<strong>

Solo llevaba dos días en Lima y casi ni había visto a su madre, eso no era normal y Beth sabía que algo estaba pasando, casi todo el tiempo estaba fuera de casa de los Berry y aunque ellos eran muy divertidos y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, extraña a su mama, además, todos cuchicheaban cuando ella volvía a casa o se iban a otra habitación donde ella no estuviera presente. Por eso, una de las veces se había escondido y había podido escuchar algo pero tenía que averiguar todo lo que estaba pasando. Rachel había salido con su mama así que era el momento perfecto para preguntar a los Berry.

¿Cuándo va a llegar mama? – pregunta a los dos hombres sentados en el sofá

Pronto – responde Leroy tras mirar a su marido - ¿Ocurre algo?

No… bueno… ¿Vosotros conocéis a mis abuelos? Los papas de mi mama – aclara ante la cara de confusión y sorpresa de Hiram y Leroy

Un poco

Hemos coincidido algunas veces cuando Rachel y tu mama iban juntas a clase – especifica Hiram sin saber que más decir, ninguno de los sabe cuánto conoce la pequeña de sus abuelos y de lo que pasó con Quinn

¿El abuelo Russel ha muerto? – Beth es directa dejando sin saber que decir tanto a uno como al otro

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Después de la comida con Finn y algún que otro comentario inoportuno del chico, Quinn y Rachel habían dado un pequeño paseo por la zona, pocas eran las ocasiones que tenían para estar a solas y Rachel había insistido tanto que la rubia no pudo negarse. Ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrarse un ambiente tan tenso al llegar a casa de la morena, sus padres estaban en la cocina y Beth en el salón viendo los dibujos animados que en ese momento ponían.

¿Qué pasa? – cuestiona Rachel nada más ver las caras serias de sus padres

Nos gustaría hablar con Quinn

¿A hecho algo Beth?

No, tranquila, se ha portado bien

¿Entonces? – Rachel habla impaciente

Tenemos que hablar con Quinn… a solas – dice Hiram indicándole que salga de la cocina

Pero…

Rachel haz caso a tu padre y ve con Beth, estoy seguro que después Quinn te dirá todo – la morena mira a Quinn que asiente y contra su voluntad los deja a solas

¿Es porque ya llevamos unos días aquí? Le dije a Rachel que Beth y yo nos podemos quedar en el hotel, no queremos…

No es eso – Hiram corta su discurso

Os podéis quedar todo el tiempo que queráis Quinn, es solo que Beth ha estado haciendo preguntas

¿Qué tipo de preguntas? – pide tomando asiento frente a ellos

Ella… ¿sabe Beth por que estáis aquí? – Quinn niega

Quería saber si nosotros conocemos a tus padres

Ella ya sabía eso, así que era otra cosa la que quería preguntar ¿no? – indaga Quinn, conoce perfectamente a su hija y sospecha cual es la pregunta

Si, ella nos preguntó si Russel ha muerto – confiesa Hiram y Quinn suspira, lo que temía, estando ahí no iba a poder mantener a Beth alejada de todo esto

¿Qué le dijisteis?

Creímos que eso era mejor que se lo explicaras tú, por eso la pusimos a ver la televisión

La niña es muy lista y sabe que algo está pasando, tantas salidas tuyas, los susurros… escuchó a escondidas algunas cosas y por eso su curiosidad

Típico… no entiendo esa necesidad que tiene por saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, siempre ha sido así

Créeme te entendemos perfectamente, Rachel era igual

¿Era? – Quinn levanta una ceja acompañando a su pregunta – Todavía tiene que saberlo todo – los tres sonríen - ¡dios! ¿Y ahora como le explico que su abuelo al que nunca conoció ni conocerá, ha muerto? Ella solo ha visto algunas fotos y le he contado todo lo que paso, porque no los veíamos, porque nunca llamaban o iban a sus cumpleaños y ahora…

Beth nos dijo que siempre os decís la verdad, sea lo que sea

Sí, yo… tuve que ocultar demasiadas cosas a mis padres y no quiero que mi hija hago lo mismo, así que es justo que yo también sea sincera con ella en todo

Eso es fantástico Quinn, seguro que vas a saber cómo explicarle esto a tu hija – Leroy intenta animarla

No estoy tan segura de ello

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Si lo piensa bien, explicarle esto a su hija no es lo más difícil que ha tenido que hacer, tuvo que explicarle por qué Puck no estaba con ella cuando llego de clase llorando porque todos tenían un papa y ella no, tuvo que explicarle por qué sus tías, Santana y Britt, se besaban y no tenían novios, tuvo que decirle que ella misma saldría con chicas y no con chicos. Si lo piensa bien, ha tenido que explicarles cosas complicadas antes y ha salido bien, esta vez no tiene por qué ser diferente.

¡Hey! – Quinn llama la atención de las dos morenas que mantenían la mirada fija en la televisión - ¿Qué veis?

Bob esponja – contesta Rachel mirándola con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres un sitio?

En realidad… Beth y yo tenemos que hablar – dice haciendo que su hija baje la mirada al suelo – todo está bien ¿sí? – dice acercándose a la niña

¿No vas a castigarme?

¡No! No has hecho nada malo – le aclara sentándose a su lado, en el sitio que Rachel le había dejado al salir del lugar para dejarlas solas

Yo solo…

Lo sé ¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado a mí? – Beth se encoge de hombros y mantiene el silencio – Siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra ¿no?

Si

Y prometimos no mentirnos nunca, así que si me hubieras preguntado te habría dicho la verdad

¿Está muerto? – pregunta igual de directa que lo había sido con Hiram y Leroy

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¡Shhh! – Rachel les ordena a sus padres que guarden silencio mientras pega su oreja a la puerta que separa la cocina del salón

¿Qué haces? – cuestiona Leroy divertido

¿Tú que crees?

Creo que Quinn se merece un premio

¿Por qué dices eso? – Rachel se dirige a él curiosa

Por tener que aguantar a dos cotillas como tú y Beth – responde conteniendo la risa

No sé de qué hablas – dice indignada sentándose lo más lejos posible de la puerta

Tu padre solo intenta decirte que no está bien escuchar detrás de las puertas – interviene Hiram para apaciguar las cosas

Ha pasado más de veinte años diciéndomelo creo que ya me ha quedado claro

No parece – Leroy no está de acuerdo

¡Papa!

A mí no me metas en esto, hija – dice Hiram levantando las mano – todos sabemos muy bien de quien has sacado eso y no es de mí

Por eso, ¿por qué me regaña si el me lo enseño? – Hiram se encoge de hombros

¿Sabes las peleas que te vas a ahorrar si esperas a que ella te lo cuente en lugar de escuchar detrás de la puerta? – explica Leroy intentando ayudar a su hija, él y su marido habían peleado mucho por eso mismo al principio de su convivencia

Tu padre tiene razón, además escuchar tras la puerta siempre crea malentendidos, alguna palabra que no oyes y todo puede cambiar su sentido

Está bien… vosotros ganáis – se rinde apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, nunca se le ha dado bien esperar

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¿estaba enfermo?

No, él siempre ha sido un hombre muy fuerte pero nunca se cuidó, los médicos le dijeron que hiciera deporte y comiera comidas sanas pero no hizo caso

¿Por qué? – pregunta Beth sentada sobre las piernas de Quinn

No lo sé cariño… supongo que creía que nunca le pasaría nada

¿Y por qué no lo obligo la abuela Judy? – Beth no lo entiende, a ella su madre siempre la obliga a comerse las verduras y todas esas cosas que dice que son buenas

Russel era muy cabezota y no podía obligarlo – Quinn sonríe por la inocencia de su hija, nadie podía obligar a Russel Fabray a nada

Por eso siempre me dices que tengo que comer frutas y ensaladas en vez de golosinas ¿para qué no me pase nada?

Si, de vez en cuando está bien pero no siempre

¿Puedo ver los dibujos otra vez?

Claro – Quinn acepta volviendo a encender la televisión y con un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza la deja para reunirse con los tres Berry en la cocina

~/~ /~/~/~/~

No me lo puedo creer ¿Y la habéis dejado? – Quinn estaba en parte sorprendida y en parte intentaba no reír a carcajadas

Le hemos dicho que no lo haga – se defiende Leroy

Lo siento – Rachel se disculpa sujetando el hielo en su frente, si sus padres no la hubiesen distraído, habría escuchado a Quinn acercarse y no la habría golpeado en la cabeza al abrir la puerta

¿Estás bien?

Si, solo espero que esto no afecte a mi carrera o tendré que demandarte por daños a mi imagen – la morena lo dice tan seria que Quinn no puede contenerse más y empieza a reír – hablo en serio

No… no lo haces

¡Que sí!

¿De verdad? – pregunta Quinn dejando de reír y mirando a los padres de Rachel

Con 6 años se cayó de la bicicleta y quería verme en la cárcel porque con una cicatriz en su rodilla ya no podría ir a Broadway – comenta Leroy recordando lo sucedido hace años

Me dejaste caer – le acusa su hija

No, tu insististe en que te soltara y lo hice

¡Pero no tenías que dejarme sola!

Y como…

¡Ya vale! – Hiram termina con la mini discusión – Es así siempre, ve acostumbrándote – advierte a una divertida Quinn mientras arrastra a su marido lejos de ellas

No hay ninguna cicatriz en tu rodilla

Por suerte – dice retirando el hielo de su cabeza

Lo siento mucho – la rubia acaricia el pequeño chichón y le da un suave beso

Es culpa mía, no debería haber estado ahí

No pero sé que solo estabas preocupada

Un poco ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

Bien… creo – duda mirando a la puerta que la separa de su hija como si pudiera ver a través de ella

¡eh! Mírame… va a estar bien – le asegura rodeando su cintura con sus brazos – es tan lista como su mama, así que va a estar bien – reitera sentando a Quinn en sus piernas

Rachel… cariño – la morena sonríe sin dejar de besar su cuello, sin burlas de por medio, cariño suena muy bien

Hmm… suena tan bien y hueles tan bien

Rachel podrían entrar tus padres…- Rachel continua ignorando su comentario - o Beth – la diva inmediatamente se detiene retirando sus manos de debajo de la camisa de la rubia

Es increíble… te da igual que nos vean tus padre pero si es Beth…

¿Qué? Parece que por fin las cosas van bien con ella, no quiero estropearlo

No se va a asustar, ya me ha visto besar a…

La la la la la la la – Rachel canturrea para no escuchar a Quinn, no le interesa con quien se ha besado o dejado de besar, Quinn ante el gesto infantil de la morena solo se le ocurre volver besarla


	33. El testamento

****Descargo de Responsabilidad**: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33. El testamento<strong>

Con Quinn y Beth fuera de la ciudad Sam estaba más que aburrida, normalmente sus tardes las pasaba con la pequeña y ahora no tenía mucho que hacer. Por otro lado, si ellas no estaban y aprovechando que tenía la llave de la casa de Quinn, podía ir allí si quería salir de la suya, la propia Quinn se lo había dicho, además le había pedido que se diera una vuelta por allí de vez en cuando. Al terminar las clases fue directa al apartamento de la rubia, todo lo que quería hacer esa tarde lo tenía allí.

La pelirroja estaba lista para una tarde de cine en compañía de las mágicas historias de Tim Burton, casa vacía, móvil desconectado, salón medio a oscuras, palomitas en el microondas… estaba a unos minutos y un solo clic de comenzar la sesión.

No había contado con las visitas, visitas inesperadas y no para ella, por supuesto, el timbre había sonado y después de debatirse entre abrir o no, se había acercado al interlocutor solo para comprobar quien era. Para su sorpresa ella estaba ahí, la chica a la que menos esperaba ver ese día y en la casa de Quinn, otra breve disputa interior y finalmente contesta a la llamada que se repite con un simple _¨ sube ¨._

La espera tras la puerta, cualquiera diría que está nerviosa, en realidad lo está, no imagina que puede hacer ella ahí. Solo unos minutos y vuelve a sonar el timbre, esta vez de la puerta del apartamento. Sam resopla un par de veces y finalmente abre dejando paso a una cabizbaja morena.

Hola

¿Sam? – pregunta levantando la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con su compañera - ¿Qué…? ¿Esta Quinn?

Eh… no – la pelirroja no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada, le habría gustado poder decir otra cosa para retenerla porque probablemente estaba a punto de irse

Oh… ¿sabes cuándo volverá?

No, ¿estas bien? – Sam se preocupa, parece triste, apagada, nada que ver con la vitalidad y sonrisa que suele profesar

Si, volveré en otro momento, adiós – Kyla ya se despedía ante una impotente Sam que no sabe qué hacer para retenerla

En realidad… - comienza a decir dubitativa – Quinn ha salido de la ciudad y no sé cuándo va a regresar

Está bien, gracias

¿Ocurre algo? Pareces…

Te he dicho que estoy bien – contesta más brusca de lo que pretendía

Lo siento, no quería molestarte – Sam se disculpa bajando su mirada

No… yo lo siento, no tenía por qué contestar así - el silencio se instala entre ellas, solo es interrumpido por la alarma del microondas anunciando que las palomitas están listas

Iba a ver una película…

Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya – se vuelve a disculpar sin dejar terminar de hablar a su compañera

No, yo… ¿quieres verla? Prometo no hacer preguntas – dice ante las dudas claras de la chica consiguiendo hacerla sonreír

¿Qué película? – Sam sonríe, al menos se lo está planteando

Sweeney Todd, el barbero diabólico de la calle Fleet

Déjate atrapar por la magia de Tim Burton – dice como si se tratase de un anuncio

¿Eso es un sí? – Sam intenta mantener su emoción bajo control aunque su sonrisa la delata

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Beth se había cansado de compartir el sillón de una sola plaza con su madre, así que la abandona para unirse a Rachel en el amplio sofá de tres plazas que la morena estaba ocupando ella solita, acostándose junto a ella en el borde del mueble, entre sus brazos, sorprendiendo a las dos adultas que cruzan su mirada inmediatamente, Rachel la retira enseguida para intentar detener las lágrimas de emoción que amenazan con salir. La diva rodea con sus brazos a la pequeña manteniendola cerca de su cuerpo, protegiéndola para que no caiga al suelo y deja un tierno beso sobre su cabeza.

Ajena a las miradas entre Rachel y su madre, la pequeña Beth continua mirando la película que ella misma había elegido, Buscando a Nemo. La primera vez que la vio, se pasó toda la película preocupada por el pobre Nemo, si su papa no conseguía encontrarlo iba a estar muy solo. También le preocupaba y le daba un poco de pena su papa, el pobre lo buscaba por todos lados y nada, no aparecía, había tenido que enfrentarse a tiburones, gaviotas, ballenas… y la única ayuda que tenía era la de Dory, Beth no quiere ser mala pero cree que Dory es un poco tonta.

Quinn – Leroy la llama desde el pie de la escalera, llevaba unos segundos observando la escena, las tres juntas, su hija más feliz que nunca, no quería interrumpir pero el móvil de la rubia no dejaba de sonar y podía ser importante

¿Quién es? – pregunta sin moverse del sitio, no tenía ganas de atender a nadie

Número desconocido, ha llamado varias veces

Vuelvo enseguida – susurra a las dos morenas dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de cada una – gracias – dice tomando el teléfono de manos del padre de Rachel

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Siempre era extraño regresar a Lima, no lo hacían muy a menudo pero mínimo tenían que hacerlo una vez al año para visitar a los padres de la latina. Richard y Sarah se habían acostumbrado a la relación de su hija y la bailarina de forma sorprendentemente rápida cuando empezaron a salir, siempre había sido la amiga de su niña, así que nada cambiaba si ahora eran más que eso. Santana se había sorprendido por la reacción de sus padres, esperaba algo de drama, algo de rechazo pero si lo pensaba bien, era un tema que nunca había tratado con ellos hasta que llegó el momento de decirles que Britt era su novia, que adoraran a la rubia era un plus a la hora de confesar su relación.

Desde ese momento la relación con sus padres se volvió más cercana, ellos seguían haciendo sus viajes pero siempre llamaban para preocuparse y ahora que ella estaba en NY era lo más cercano que podían tener. Eso sí, su visita anual era obligada, aunque la hacían con mucho gusto. Volver al lugar donde crecieron, de donde salieron, no era tan malo como suponían iba a ser.

En su última visita Brittany había descubierto un nuevo lugar al que ir para estar a solas con su chica, ojala hubieran descubierto todos esos lugares cuando apenas eran adolescentes, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles, por lo menos a la hora de estar a solas.

Me encanta este lugar – dice Santana tumbándose y tirando de Britt junto a ella – Aun no entiendo como lo encontraste

Ya te lo he dicho mil veces – la rubia rueda los ojos - salí a dar paseo mientras tu dormías y persiguiendo un gatito llegue hasta aquí

Ya pero está lejos de mi casa – de hecho estaba a unos cuantos km, demasiados para la latina si tenía que ir andando. Una pequeña explanada, rodeada por inmensos árboles que no permitían ver nada de lo que sucedía ahí

El gatito me trajo hasta aquí – se excusa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la latina – aunque luego se escondió y no lo encontré – revela con tristeza ganándose las caricias de su chica

Seguro que regresó con su mama – la tranquiliza ella - ¿sabes? Me gustaría hacer algo que nunca hemos hecho – Britt la mira desconcertada, se le ocurren pocas cosas que no hayan hecho ya – ¿Qué te parece si mañana por la noche volvemos aquí para ver las estrellas? – propone con una sonrisa que se amplía al sentir el cuerpo completo de la bailarina sobre ella abrazándola

¡Es genial! Y podemos hacer una hoguera, y cantar canciones y…

Lo que quieras menos la hoguera

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – cuestiona desilusionada

Nena, no me mires así… es solo que no quiero salir ardiendo, al menos no por el fuego – bromea la latina y Britt le da un golpecito en el estómago para que deje de hacer el tonto – lo digo en serio, hay muchas ramas secas por aquí, esto podría prenderse antes de que nos demos cuenta

Está bien pero lo demás si ¿no?

Sí, todo lo que quieras

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Solo llevaban media película y por primera vez en su vida no estaba prestando la atención requerida, su mirada se debatía entre la imagen del televisor y la chica a su lado, Kyla Stevens, hace apenas unas semanas las únicas palabras que había intercambiado con ella eran hola, adiós y las líneas de la obra, y ahora está sentada a su lado viendo una de sus películas favoritas, para hacerlo mejor parecía gustarle lo que hace que aún le guste más su compañera, sería algo en común.

La morena esta ensimismada con la película, no había querido decir nada pero es fanática de Tim Burton y sus películas, no imaginó que a Sam también le gustara, siempre la imaginó más del tipo de comedias románticas con final feliz. Lo mismo le pasaba a la pelirroja, creía que Kyla era más del tipo chica conoce chico, chica se enamora, chico engaña chica con alguna estupidez, chica perdona al chico y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Descubrir que no es así, es una grata sorpresa para ambas, a lo mejor había otras muchas cosas en común de las que no tenían ni idea.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

El pececito por fin se había reunido con su padre dando lugar al final de la película y a los aplausos de Beth con el reencuentro, volviendo todo a la normalidad, el silencio que habían mantenido durante ese tiempo era inusual en aquella casa. Quinn no había vuelto desde que la llamaron y Rachel, dejando a la pequeña bajo la vigilancia de Hiram y Leroy, quienes habían preferido subir a ver la televisión a su cuarto mientras duraba la película y ya se habían unido a ellas de nuevo, sale en su busca, encontrándola sentada en el porche de la entrada.

¿Todo bien? – Rachel se siente justo detrás de ella, un escalón más arriba

Si… era el abogado otra vez – revela apoyándose en la morena – Dentro de una hora van a hacer la lectura del testamento, tengo que estar allí – añade entendiendo el silencio de Rachel, que no pregunte no quiere decir que no quiera saber, solo quiere darle su espacio

¿Dónde va a ser?

En casa

¿Quieres que te lleve?

No, no sé lo que va a durar… ¿para qué voy? No necesite que me confirme que salí de su testamento hace mucho

No sé, a lo mejor no es así, además le gustase o no eras su hija y como tal te corresponde una parte

¿Desde cuando eres abogada? – Quinn mira hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos chispeantes de la morena, apoyándose en las rodillas de Rachel se eleva ligeramente besando sus labios – No quiero nada – asegura mirando al frente de nuevo y dejándose acariciar por Rachel

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Habían encadenado una película con otra y antes de poder darse cuenta la noche se les había echado encima cuando la versión de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Burton llega a su fin. Una sorprendida y alarmada Kyla se levanta inmediatamente del sofá tras ver la hora.

¡Maldita sea! – jura en voz baja recogiendo su bolso – Tengo que irme

¿Te llevo? – Sam se ofrece a llevarla, normalmente iba andando a casa de Quinn pero hoy había llevado el coche

No hace falta… gracias por eso – dice señalando a la televisión

De nada, yo… ha sido divertido – reconoce nerviosa acompañándola a la salida

Si… bueno… eh… adiós

Adiós – Sam se despide cerrando la puerta

Podía haber dicho algo más, haber insistido en llevarla, pero era incapaz de decir nada más. Casi ni habían hablado durante toda la tarde, se habían limitado a ver las películas y compartir palomitas, Sam había creído que le iba a dar un infarto de lo rápido que iba su corazón, cuando la mano de Kyla tocó la suya sin intención. Ahora lo piensa y se siente estúpida.

Después de recoger el salón, se sienta para tomar un descanso antes de ponerse en camino hacia su casa y encuentra el móvil de Kyla bajo uno de los cojines, demasiado tarde para salir detrás de ella, probablemente ya estaría a medio camino de su casa si no había llegado ya. Sam sonríe, puede que sea una señal y la excusa perfecta para volver a verla.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Quinn llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos sola en el salón de su antigua casa cuando el abogado acompañado por su madre se unen a ella, nadie más tenía que estar ahí. En parte sentía pena por su madre, ahora, sin Russel se iba a quedar más sola que nunca. Podía tener dinero, posesiones pero a nadie. Sus ¨ amigas ¨ del club seguirán ahí mientras siga manteniendo su posición, después desaparecerán. Los tres toman asiento, de un lado Quinn, al otro Judy, frente a frente, en medio el abogado Jamie Simmons.

Bien, el propio Russel pidió que ustedes dos estuvieran presentes en la lectura de su testamento cuando lo hizo. Usted Judy se representa a sí misma y usted señorita Fabray está aquí en representación suya y de su hija Beth Fabray, quien fue incluida en el testamento hace unos meses – revela sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres

¿Russel cambio su testamento? – pregunta Judy, ignoraba que su marido hubiera hecho algún cambio

Si, hace dos meses vino a mí para comunicármelo y entregarme el nuevo testamento. Bien, si no hay más preguntas pasó a leer los documentos.

La reunión se alarga por más de dos horas, leyendo paso a paso la última voluntad del hombre y a quien pasa cada una de sus propiedades. Durante la lectura el único que habla es el abogado porque ni Quinn ni Judy mencionan palabra alguna.

Esto es todo – finaliza el abogado – si tenéis alguna pregunta ahora o en los próximos días, ambas tenéis mi teléfono, igualmente se os pasara un copia de los documentos para que podáis leerlos y si queréis otra opinión

¿Puedo irme ya? – Quinn está deseando salir, necesita tomar aire y procesar todo lo que había escuchado

Claro, yo también me marcho – el hombre sigue a Quinn a la salida

¡Quinn! – Judy la llama haciendo que se detenga y ceda el paso al abogado – yo… ¿podemos hablar?


	34. Por el bien de Beth

******Descargo de Responsabilidad**: ****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34. Por el bien de Beth<strong>

Rachel se estaba volviendo loca en casa sin noticias de Quinn. Decidida llamó a Santana y Britt para que recogieran a Beth y ella poder ir en busca de la rubia. Al llegar a la entrada de la antigua casa de Quinn, los nervios la paralizaron y las preguntas golpeaban su mente. ¿Estará Quinn ahí todavía? ¿Habrá discutido con su madre? ¿Se habrá marchado y está en cualquier lugar? Si esta ¿se molestara con ella por presentarse? Todo eso la había detenido frente a la puerta no sabe durante cuánto tiempo, lo único que sabe es que es el suficiente como para ver salir a Quinn de la casa. Algo ha pasado, algo malo y la morena lo sabe con solo ver su rostro. Quiere correr. Preguntarle qué ha pasado y si es necesario que entre y ponga a Juddy en su sitio. Sería capaz de hacerlo, nunca ha sido una persona violenta, de hecho nunca se ha peleado de verdad, pero por Quinn podría hacerlo.

Quinn ¿qué ha pasado? – Rachel no se contiene al tenerla frente a ella y la abraza

Sácame de aquí, por favor – pide la rubia murmurando

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Un barrio tranquilo, apartado del bullicio del centro de la ciudad, aparentemente habitado por familias humildes. Nunca habría imaginado a Kyla Stevens viviendo en un lugar así, de hecho, por cómo es o como cree que es y los amigos con los que va, Sam siempre pensó que viviría en alguna mansión, rodeada de todos los lujos existentes.

Tampoco estaba segura de estar en el lugar correcto, pero esa era la dirección que le habían dado y tenía que intentarlo. Una puerta roja, un pequeño jardín en la entrada, vayas blancas, el perfecto barrio que sale en las series de televisión. Se habría reído de no ser por los nervios que le provocaba el estar ahí y no saber cómo iba a tomar la chica su visita, mas sin haber sido invitada. Dos toques en la puerta y obtiene una inmediata respuesta pidiéndole que espere, minutos después esta frente a ella.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Quinn no había dicho ni una palabra desde que montaron en el coche, que Rachel le había pedido prestado a su padre, así que cansada de dar vueltas y vueltas por la zona se había decidido a parar en el parque al que sus padres la llevaban cuando era pequeña.

Se habían dirigido a los columpios directamente en absoluto silencio. Rachel no perdía ocasión para observar a la rubia, no parecía triste sino molesta.

¿Qué hacías frente a la casa? – Quinn es la primera en romper el silencio e intenta suavizar el tono de su voz, Rachel no tiene la culpa de nada

Estaba preocupada ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo algo aturdida por todo

Tu madre…

Judy – la corrige rápidamente

Ella ¿te ha dicho o hecho algo?

Hemos hablado durante unos minutos… Russel cambio su testamento hace unos meses

¿Y?

Incluyo a Beth y parece que a mí nunca me sacó de él

Vaya – la morena está sorprendida

Si, nunca fue capaz de llamarnos o buscarnos pero estaba en su testamento ¿No es ilógico?

Un poco ¿Es por eso por lo que estas enfadada?

Yo no… no, no es por eso – había pensado pasar por alto su enfado hasta llegar a la casa de la morena y poder pensar con calma pero de algún modo ella se había dado cuenta

¿Entonces?

Quiere verla – anuncia Quinn con rabia

¿A Beth?

¿A quién sino? – le espeta bruscamente – Perdona, no…

Está bien, no era la pregunta más inteligente del mundo – Rachel le quita importancia con una tímida sonrisa correspondida por Quinn - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que se vean?

No lo sé – responde con sinceridad - ¿Cómo ha pasado la tarde? – Quinn cambia de tema, siente que desde que llegaron a Lima tiene a su hija un poco abandonada

Ha estado bien, mis padres la adoran, vas a tener que alejarla de ellos sino quieres que la malcríen – le advierte haciéndola reír, personas como los padres de Rachel son las que quiere alrededor de su hija, no como Judy que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de preguntarle a su propia hija como esta

¿Estas celosa?

¡No!

¡Sí! – Quinn sonríe por las caras de la morena

¡No lo estoy! – insiste poniéndose de pie frente a ella

¿Te sientes falta de atención? Porque yo podría darte la que necesites – dice Quinn insinuante atrapándola entre sus piernas

¿Qué tipo de atención seria? – pregunta recibiendo un dulce beso en sus labios – ¿Te das cuenta que las dos veces que hemos estado en unos columpios, a solas, has acabado besándome?

¡¿Cómo? – exclama Quinn separándose de ella – ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú quien me beso la primera vez?

No, no… fuiste tu cariño… lo recuerdo perfectamente

Yo no fui, tú te acercaste a mí – Quinn se defiende de la acusación de Rachel

Y tú me contaste toda tu historia con los columpios, ponías ojitos y…

Así que lo admites

Yo no he dicho… - Rachel se detiene antes de entrar en una guerra estúpida - ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en empate? Las dos lo hicimos

Me parece bien – acepta sellando el pacto con un beso

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta con dureza la morena

Yo… es que…

Mira Sam, realmente lo he pasado bien esta tarde y todo eso pero… ¡Joder, la cena! – exclama al percibir olor a quemado proveniente de la cocina, Kyla se olvida de Sam y acude rápidamente para apagar el fuego e intentar salvar algo de lo que había preparado

¿Todo bien? – Kyla se gira para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su compañera de clase

Si, solo… un poco quemado – dice mostrándole la sartén

Lo siento

No es culpa tuya

Solo vine a traerte tu móvil, se te cayo en casa de Quinn

Oh, gracias, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta – admite revisando el teléfono - ¡Genial! – ironiza tras leer un mensaje texto que había recibido

¿Pasa algo? – la otra chica la mira sorprendida - Perdón no quiero entrometerme – inmediatamente se disculpa

Deja de pedir perdón, es mi padre, llegara tarde a casa y mirándolo por el lado bueno es lo mejor, porque acabo de quemar la cena

A lo mejor aún puedes salvar un poco

¿De verdad lo crees? – las dos vuelven a mirar lo que se suponía era la cena y sonríen, no había nada que salvar - ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? – se interesa deshaciéndose de los restos

Llame a información y con tu nombre y el número de teléfono me dieron la dirección – explica sonrojándose

Podías habérmelo llevado a clase

Si, bueno, a lo mejor lo necesitabas - se excusa controlando los nervios

Demasiadas molestias ¿no crees?

¿Qué vas a cenar ahora?

No sé – Kyla responde pero no le pasa desapercibido el cambio repentino de tema y el temblor en la voz de la pelirroja – puedo comer cualquier cosa

¿Pizza?

No tengo – niega tras echar un vistazo en la nevera

Eso puedo arreglarlo – asegura ganando de nuevo seguridad a la vez que marca en su teléfono

¿Qué haces? Sam, no… - ahora es Kyla la que no puede controlar sus nervios, sino había tenido bastante con pasar toda la tarde junto a ella a solas y en una casa vacía, al parecer también iban a cenar juntas, demasiado para un solo día

¡Listo! Espero que te guste la pizza con extra de queso – Kyla asiente sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Volviendo a lo que hablamos antes…

¿A qué te refieres?

Beth y Judy – especifica Rachel

¿sí?

¿Qué vas a hacer?

No lo sé Rach, solo quiero lo mejor para Beth y no estoy segura de que verla lo sea... en todo este tiempo ni siquiera intento ponerse en contacto con nosotras y ahora, de pronto, quiere verla

No se lo digas

No es tan fácil, primero tenemos este acuerdo para decirnos siempre la verdad, si quiero que mi hija confié en mí no puedo mentirle, quiero que si algún día le pasa algo, cualquier cosa, pueda venir a contármela… por otro lado si no digo nada sabrá que algo le oculto, no me preguntes como pero lo sabe

Entiendo

¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Habla con ella, igual no está interesada en conocerla – Quinn la mira incrédula – está bien, querrá conocerla por curiosidad pero paso a paso, si quiere verla y después quiere seguir haciendolo, ya veremos lo que hacemos

¿Desde cuando eres experta en niños? – pregunta Quinn balanceándose suavemente en el columpio con Rachel aun sentada en sus pierna

¡Eh! Si Santana puede hacerlo yo también

No lo dudo y hablando de Santana creo que deberíamos recoger a Beth ya, es tarde y aún tenemos que cenar

Vamos, podemos llamarla por el camino

~/~ /~/~/~/~

En apenas veinte minutos habían recibido la pizza y Sam había pagado al repartidor, negándose a que Kyla pagara la mitad del dinero. Eso había puesto las cosas un poco tensas al principio. Todo se había mantenido en una conversación trivial, nada de preguntas personales o demasiado profundas, un poco de aquí, un poco de allá, las clases, el taller de teatro...

A Sam le habría gustado preguntarle muchas cosas, especialmente por una de ellas. La morena había menciona alguna vez a su padre durante la cena pero ni rastro de su madre, tampoco había fotos de ella por el salón ni ningún lugar de la casa, no en lo que había alcanzado a ver de ella.

Se lo estaban pasando bien al igual que por la tarde pero de forma diferente. En casa de Quinn casi ni hablaron, se limitaron a ver las películas e intercambiar alguna opinión sobre ellas pero nada más. Se habían mirado, eso sí y mucho, siempre intentando que la otra no las descubriera. En cambio mientras comían se habían perdido en silencios, sonrisas tímidas, risas incontroladas, más silencios… y por extraño que parezca, ambas podrían pasar así mucho tiempo, lamentablemente era tarde y a Sam aun le quedaba un paseo más o menos largo para volver a su casa.

Gracias por invitarme

¿Yo? Te recuerdo que no me has dejado pagar mi parte – le recrimina medio en broma

Por favor, no volvamos a eso

Pero…

No pienso discutirlo de nuevo

¿Crees que eso ha sido una discusión? – pregunta divertida refiriendo a su pequeño desacuerdo – Si hubiéramos discutido, habría ganado

Yo no estaría tan segura

Siempre me salgo con la mía, pequeña – Kyla sorprende a la chica más baja dándole un ligero abrazo y susurrando las palabras en su oído

Se-Sera mejor que… que me vaya – Sam se traba en sus palabras aturdida por el abrazo que por otro lado desearía que hubiera sido más largo

Adiós – se despide con la sonrisa más dulce que Sam ha visto en su vida

A-Adiós

* * *

><p>Hoy toca capitulo para Faberry y para Sam&amp;Kyla... lo siento por las Brittana, aunque tengo algo preparado para ellas mas adelante jeje<p>

No sabemos nada del testamento aun, pero si lo que quiere Judy, otra cosa es que Quinn se lo conceda. ¿Lo hará o no lo hará?

¿Sera cierto que Kyla siempre se sale con la suya? Solo digo que el abrazo tiene intenciones ocultas xD

GRACIAS por las lecturas, comentarios y alertas :) :)

Saludos.


	35. Mi novia… Tú novia

********Descargo de Responsabilidad**: ******Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35. Mi novia… Tú novia<strong>

Quinn había hablado con Santana y Beth, incluso con Brittany, y las tres le habían suplicado que dejara a la pequeña quedarse a dormir allí. A regañadientes Quinn había aceptado, quería pasar tiempo con Beth y hablar cuanto antes con ella pero no podía negarse a la petición en grupo.

Que Beth no estuviera con ellas esa noche le dejaba a ella más tiempo para estar con Rachel pero también con los padres de ella, aún tiene sus reservas con ellos aunque tiene mucho que agradecerles también. No entiende como no le han hecho ni una sola pregunta por el pasado, simplemente confían en ella porque Rachel lo hace.

Cuando esta alrededor de ellos espera que en cualquier momento le reprochen su comportamiento, lo que no le extrañaría, Rachel le había contado que muchas noches se dormía llorando por su culpa y eso la destrozaba, así que para sus padres debía ser peor, si alguien le hiciera algo así a su niña no podría olvidarlo fácilmente.

¿En qué piensas? – Rachel había observado intermitentemente a Quinn y sabe que algo ronda por su cabeza

En Beth, en mí, en ti, en tus padres…

¿Mis padres?

Si, están dejando que Beth y yo nos quedemos en su casa sin decir ni pedir nada a cambio

Hay sitio de sobra y yo no iba a permitir que fuerais a ningún lado – sentencia la morena – Además sabían lo que tenían que saber

¿Les habías hablado de mí?

Un poco – confiesa llegando a la entrada de la casa y parando el coche

¿Qué sabían de mí antes de venir?

Que nos vemos desde que nos encontramos en una de mis funciones, que eres fotógrafa, que te has ocupado de Beth tu sola…

¿Nada más? – Quinn persigue a Rachel hasta la puerta y espera que la morena abra

Creo que ahora saben demasiado, al menos papa – Rachel hace que Quinn se sonroje recordándole la pillada de Hiram después de estar juntas

Te das cuenta de que cualquier otro padre se habría escandalizado y echado al novio de su hija de casa ¿no? – susurra una vez dentro de la casa para que nadie más la escuche

¿Te convierte eso en mi novia? – pregunta provocativamente guardando la emoción hasta conocer la respuesta

Te convierte en lo que tú quieras ser

¡Quinn! – la morena se queja por los rodeos de la rubia

Si… si quieres – dice poniéndose seria

¡Papa!

¿Qué haces?

¡Papi!

Rachel, pa… - antes de poder pedirle que pare de gritar, Rachel estrella sus labios contra los de ella – Rach, tu padres – trata de hablar en medio del beso

Estamos – dice separándose para tomar aire y volver a besarla – solas – añade para tranquilidad de Quinn, si alguno de los hombres hubiera estado en casa, habría acudido a sus gritos

Después de ese primer beso todo se vuelve vertiginoso, tropiezos aquí y allá, caída en el sofá del salón y más tropiezos al tratar de subir a la segunda planta sin dejar de besarse. Para cuando llegan a la habitación de la diva, ambas tienen sus pantalones desabrochados y las camisetas a medio quitar, dejan de besarse por unos segundos para poder deshacerse de ellas y rápidamente Rachel se abalanza sobre la rubia, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta cerrada de su cuarto.

Al contrario que la primera vez, en la que Rachel cedió el control de la situación sin pelea alguna, en esta ocasión ambas luchan por dirigirla. Con un rápido movimiento Quinn gira a Rachel dejándola atrapada al igual que estaba ella antes. Sus manos viajan por todo su cuerpo hasta sujetarla por el cuello para mantener y profundizar el beso.

Profundos gemidos escapan de la garganta de cada una al caer sobre el colchón, la morena se mueve sobre su chica buscando más contacto y lo único que se lo impide son los vaqueros de la rubia y los suyos propios. Gruñidos de frustración se oyen cuando no consigue quitárselos al primer intento y Quinn se ríe por ello, un segundo tirón y Rachel los tira bien lejos de ellas. Quinn la acerca rodeándola con sus piernas y tirando de su cuello para volver a saborear sus labios, su boca. Pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de ella y enseguida se encuentra con su gemela, ávida de deseo.

Magistralmente y sin Rachel saber cómo, Quinn le quita sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior sin ni siquiera romper el beso, antes de poder pensarlo la mano de la rubia ya acaricia la humedad entre sus piernas y la morena se deja llevar por el placer, emitiendo gemidos y jadeos, que aumentan cuando la lengua de la rubia alcanza uno de sus pechos.

Palabras incoherentes salen de su boca por culpa de los hábiles movimiento de Quinn, que no le permiten pensar ni hacer nada, de nuevo se rinde antes las manos expertas de su novia, porque por fin puede decir que es su novia.

Quinn, por otro lado, si puede pensar con claridad, aunque solo en una cosa, hacer llegar a Rachel de forma que nunca lo pueda olvidar. Quiere recordar cada caricia, cada gesto de su rostro, cada maldición que sale de su boca producto de la excitación.

_¨ ¡Joder! ¨_ se queja Rachel cuando, sin avisar, Quinn introduce dos de sus dedos en ella y comienza a moverlos lentamente para que se vaya amoldando. Rachel rodea la pequeña cintura de Quinn con su pierna facilitándole el trabajo e instándola a continuar. _¨ Más… rápido ¨_ le pide ahogando sus gemidos con besos en los labios de la fotógrafa, quien obedece aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta detenerse pasados unos minutos, justo cuando la morena está muy cerca de acabar. ¨ ¡Maldita sea! ¨ jura cuando Quinn saca sus dedos y vuelve a maldecir cuando los sustituye por su lengua.

La cálida respiración sobre su centro no hace sino aumentar su excitación y el volumen de sus gemidos, estando la casa sola no tiene que contener sus gritos y duda seriamente que pudiera hacerlo en caso de necesidad.

Quinn sabe que no falta mucho para que Rachel llegue, la morena apenas puede mantener su cuerpo sobre el colchón, sus movimientos buscan desesperadamente algo que la ayude a acabar y Quinn sabe perfectamente que es. Con una de sus manos mantiene las piernas de Rachel lo más separadas que puede, lo que le es complicado porque la morena inevitablemente tiende a cerrarlas cuando está llegando al orgasmo, su otra mano se dirige para concederle lo que tanto desea. Con su pulgar proporciona algunas caricias al manojo de nervios entre las piernas de la diva y poco después comienza a sentir como todos sus músculos se tensan, a la vez que grita su nombre.

Eres increíble – dice Rachel tras unos minutos de silencio, los que le cuesta recuperar el habla

Tú lo eres – le asegura Quinn besando su frente y colocándose a su lado sin separar sus cuerpos

¡Dios! Aun me cuesta respirar – confiesa con la respiración entrecortada

¿Eso es bueno o malo? – cuestiona con una sonrisa por las palabras de Rachel

Bueno… muy bueno – reconoce entre susurros

¿Qué haces?

Nada – dice sin dejar de besar el cuello de Quinn

Eso no parece ¨ nada ¨ - entrecomilla con sus dedos en el aire al sentir los dientes de Rachel sobre su clavícula

¿No te gusta? – indaga situándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo tendido de Quinn

Yo no he dicho eso

¡Pues entonces, calla! – le ordena sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y presionando sobre la almohada – Es de buena educación ser agradecida ¿sabías? – Rachel comienza a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, algo que vuelve completamente loca a Quinn

Lo… lo tendré en cuenta

Bien, porque a mí me gusta devolver los favores – la morena comienza a bajar por el cuerpo de la rubia dejando pequeños y húmedos besos – especialmente si se trata de hacerte gritar mi nombre – añade atrapando entre sus dientes uno de los pezones de Quinn que deja salir un gemido gutural desde lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aqui llega el capitulo de hoy :) GRACIAS por comentar y leer.<em>

_Espero que este capitulo, exclusivo para Faberry, os haya gustado._

_En el próximo capitulo mas Faberry, por fin sabremos algo de la herencia de Quinn. Un poquito Santana/Beth y de nuevo Kyla/Sam._

_Saludos._


	36. Herencia

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36. Herencia<strong>

¿A ti te parece bien pasearte así por la casa? – cuestiona a Rachel cuando regresa a la habitación

Si ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le devuelve la pregunta mirándose de arriba abajo

¡Vas casi desnuda!

Por favor… llevo una camiseta y ropa interior por si lo has olvidado

No en la parte de arriba que yo recuerde

A ver si lo he entendido ¿no te gusta cómo voy? – Rachel se sienta sobre Quinn rodeándola con sus piernas por la cintura y sus brazos al cuello

Yo no he dicho eso, pero tus padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento y…

Han salido a cenar, así que no volverán hasta tarde, muy tarde – le informa acercándose a sus labios de forma sugerente – Había una nota abajo, si quieres te la traigo – dice al ver que Quinn no está muy segura

No, no... está bien… ¿Qué has traído? – Quinn intenta mirar tras Rachel para averiguarlo

¿Impaciente? – pregunta levantando una de sus cejas

Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Nada, solo que… pensé que ya habías comido – murmura mordiendo el labio de la rubia

¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclama divertida - ¿de verdad has dicho eso? Eres una pervertida, Rachel Berry – la morena sonríe

Lo que tú digas… es lo mejor que he encontrado sin tener que cocinar – dice mostrándole la comida

¿Fresas?

Si... a ti te gustan, a mí me gustan – Rachel prueba una de ellas y le da a probar a Quinn

¿Quieres que volvamos a empezar lo de antes?

¿De qué hablas?

Tu medio desnuda, sentada sobre mí y comiendo fresas ¿tienes idea de lo sexy que es eso? – musita con voz grave producto de la excitación repentina

¿Quién es la pervertida ahora, Quinn Fabray? – Rachel toma otra fresa entre sus dedos y la acerca hasta sus labios para provocar a la rubia

¿Tu? – Rachel niega con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Yo?

Aja ¿Quieres? – Quinn asiente y Rachel, tras darle un mordico, se la acerca pero la rubia prefiere tomarla de sus labios con un dulce beso

Mucho mejor - afirma apenas se separa

¿Puedo probar yo?

Siempre que quieras – sonríe tomando una de las fresas y repitiendo el proceso

Tenías razón… mucho mejor – susurra la morena sobre los labios de Quinn y sin dejar de sonreír por el juego iniciado, no era lo que pretendía cuando llevó la fruta con ella pero de ahora en adelante se iba a asegurar de que siempre hubiera fresas disponibles

~/~ /~/~/~/~

No esperaba nada de este nuevo día ni de Kyla, que pasaran una buena tarde/noche no significa que de pronto se vayan a volver inseparables. Sam había despertado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando el día anterior, pero su mente se empeña en bajarla de la nueve rápida y constantemente, no quiere crearse falsas ilusiones y sentirse decepcionada si al cruzarse en el instituto la chica ni siquiera la mira.

Pero la decepción había llegado, antes de lo previsto, al encontrar en su bolso la mitad exacta del dinero que había pagado por la pizza la noche anterior, de alguna manera, Kyla se las había ingeniado para meterlo ahí sin que se diera cuenta.

Si al encontrar el dinero estaba desilusionada, al ver a la morena en el instituto se había enfurecido considerablemente. Tanto como para no controlarse y acercarse a ella para enfrentarla.

¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le grita al llegar a ella sorprendiéndola al igual que a los amigos que la acompañan

Sam que…

¿Algún problema? – interviene uno de los amigos de la chica, lo único que Sam sabe de él es que es un estúpido jugador de futbol

¡No te metas! – le espeta llevándose a Kyla con ella sujeta por el brazo hasta llegar a la primera aula vacía que encuentra

¡¿Estas contenta? ¡Ya has montado un espectáculo delante de todos! ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

¡¿Qué a que viene? ¡A esto! – grita Sam al igual que su compañera y le muestra el dinero, que mantenía escondido en su puño cerrado

¿Eso? Es mi parte de la cena, te dije que siempre consigo lo que quiero – Kyla sonríe orgullosa de sí misma

¡No bromees! ¡Yo no estoy bromeando! ¡¿Qué problema tienes? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podías aceptar no salirte con la tuya por una vez, ¿verdad?

¡Para de gritarme! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Y no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así! ¡No eres nadie para hablarme así!

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso, podía decir que no tiene ningún derecho pero ¿Qué no es nadie? Eso le duele y crispa más todavía a Sam, que en medio del arrebato termina por besar a Kyla por la fuerza. Un beso cargado de rabia, deseo, sentimientos ocultos por un largo tiempo y dolor. Dolor por las palabras de la morena, dolor por lo que no podrá ser, dolor por lo que creía iba a pasar después…

Kyla no la aparta y se separan solo cuando Sam lo hace para salir del aula, derribando, en su camino, una de las sillas debido a la rabia e impotencia que siente.

~/~ /~/~/~/~

La mañana las había sorprendido profundamente dormidas y abrazadas, la primera en despertar fue Quinn y en su cara había aparecido inmediatamente una sonrisa al comprobar que la morena seguía a su lado, tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior, completamente desnuda. Minutos después había despertado Rachel, con una sonrisa igual o mayor a la de Quinn y después de unos mimos se levantaron.

Para el desayuno habían bajado juntas y riendo, encontrándose en la cocina con Hiram y Leroy, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron los hombres de su cena, pero suponen que muy tarde, porque ellas se habían mantenido despiertas hasta bien entrada la madrugada. A ninguno de los cuatro le había hecho falta preguntar qué tal la noche, por las caras de cada uno de ellos, suponían que muy bien.

Beth había interrumpido el desayuno con una llamada de teléfono para convencer a su madre que la dejara quedarse con sus tías hasta por la tarde, por lo que otra vez tenía la mañana a solas con Rachel.

Había conducido durante una hora a las afueras de la ciudad, adentrándose en una zona poco poblada y con casas asiladas a un lado y a otro. Con mucho terreno entre ellas y bastante lujosas para la zona en la que estaban. Rachel no entendía nada y menos cuando se detienen en una de esas casas.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ver cómo está la casa - explica escuetamente la rubia

¿Esta casa? – dice señalando la entrada - ¿Quién vive aquí?

Nadie

¿Nos vamos a colar? Eso es allanamiento y no creo que un escándalo así sea muy bueno ¡Podríamos ir a la cárcel!

Rachel detente – pide la rubia riendo por las ocurrencias de su novia – No nos vamos a colar y nadie va a ir a la cárcel… tienes una pequeña obsesión con eso ¿no?

¿Entonces? - pregunta confusa la morena

Deja que entremos y te explico ¿sí? – Rachel asiente y Quinn se baja para colocar la llave en su sitio y abrir la puerta grande que da entrada al patio y las cocheras

Una casa exageradamente amplia, según podía calcular Rachel, de dos plantas. En la planta baja una cocina, una habitación un baño y un salón enorme, casi todo el terreno era para esa zona de la casa. Tiene dos amplios sillones blancos, un par de butacas y la pantalla de televisión más grande que la morena ha visto en su vida. La planta superior consta de cuatro habitaciones, un baño común y otro en la habitación principal.

Puedes cerrar la boca cuando quieras – se burla Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la espalda

Esto es increíble

Lo sé… he pasado aquí todos los veranos desde los tres a los quince años, más o menos

¿De verdad? – Rachel está sorprendida, siempre había pensado que la rubia pasaba sus veranos en alguna playa paradisiaca lejos de Ohio

Si y ahora es mía, Russel me la dejó en su testamento entre otras cosas

¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? – se interesa Rachel dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara

Nada… no me la voy a quedar

¿Por qué? No creo que…

No quiero nada de él Rachel

Pero te encanta esto – Rachel lo había podido ver en el rostro de su chica al llegar, al entrar en la casa y al decirle que pasaba allí los veranos

Si – reconoce con melancolía

¿Me la enseñas? – solicita acariciando la mejilla de Quinn

Claro… aquí ya ves lo que hay – dice señalando a su alrededor – la cocina no es muy grande pero es suficiente para una familia

A mí me gusta – las dos sonríen

Por ahí subes a las habitaciones – señala las escaleras – el desvió a la derecha te lleva a dos de las habitaciones y el baño común… a la izquierda está la habitación principal y otra habitación más pequeña

¿La tuya? – Quinn niega

La mía estaba al fondo a la derecha... lo más alejada posible de la habitación principal

Chica lista – Quinn sonríe

¿Subimos?

Un pequeño paseo por cada una de las habitaciones, la principal deja a Rachel totalmente impresionada y lo habría hecho con cualquiera, no solo era amplia, tenía un gran balcón con vista a la parte de atrás de la casa, un enorme baño y un vestidor impresionante. Las dos habitaciones, que según Quinn eran para invitados aunque en realidad poca gente había ido allí, no estaban mal, paredes blancas, un armario, cama, mesita de noche, lo normal en contenido aunque podía decir que eran el doble de la suya en casa de sus padres. Dejan para el final, intencionadamente la habitación que un día ocupo la rubia, Rachel está impaciente por verla, no espera ver la que era su habitación real en la mansión Fabray, así que esto es lo más cerca que va a estar al cuarto de la adolescente que una vez fue Quinn... Tono amarillo para las paredes, cortinas en tono pastel, algunas banderas en rojo y blanco, colores del Mckinley y de las Cherioos, un gran tocador con un espejo en él, y un armario que sin exagerar es el doble del suyo.

Rachel se pasea por toda la habitación examinando cada rincón bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, que permanece apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Y el veredicto es…

¡Extraordinaria! - exclama la diva

Es solo una habitación Rach

No… es tu habitación

Ya no

Es cierto pero podría ser la de Beth

Ya te he dicho…

No, piénsalo… cuando vengas a Lima tendrás una casa en la que quedarte, no hoteles, no…

Pensé que podía quedarme en tu casa

Si pero también sé que no quieres molestar, aunque se te diga mil veces que no molestas, ni tu ni Beth

¿Y tú?

Yo ¿Qué?

¿Dónde te quedaras? Porque si vuelvo aquí es por ti, no tengo nada más aquí

¿Te lo estás pensando?

Hablo hipotéticamente - dice Quinn girando los ojos

Bien, hipotéticamente yo podría venir a visitaros

¿No vendrías con nosotras?

Si… no… quiero decir, no quería dar cosas por hecho – Rachel desvía su mirada tímidamente lo que hace sonreír a Quinn

¿Quieres ver lo mejor de la casa?

Vamos – acepta saliendo rápidamente de la habitación seguida de Quinn

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Llevan juntas desde los dieciséis años, sí que los primeros años, mientras aún estaban en el instituto, no era algo exclusivo pero están juntas desde entonces y eso es mucho tiempo. Su relación ha ido avanzando paso a paso hasta llegar a vivir juntas, lo que para Santana ya es un gran compromiso ¿Boda? Ni se lo plantea, es algo que ni ella ni Britt quieren. ¿Niños? No lo han hablado, ni siquiera había pensado en ellos hasta esa misma mañana y todo por culpa de la pequeña Fabray. Debía ser algo genético porque Quinn siempre conseguía hacerla pensar en cosas que no habían pasado por su mente antes.

¿Dónde está la tía Britt? – pregunta Beth encontrando a Santana en el jardín de la casa

Aun duerme – le informa sentándola sobre sus rodillas

¿Todavía? Pero si se acostó la primera

Está cansada – explica Santana con una sonrisa, Britt se fue la primera a la cama pero no para dormir, cuando ella llego, la bailarina la esperaba en ropa interior y con un bote de nata dispuesta a jugar

¿Va a tener un bebe?

¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Santana cuestiona a la niña

Mama siempre dice que cuando yo iba a nacer estaba todo el día cansada

Si pero no es el caso de Britt

¿Por qué?

¿Por que que?

¿Por qué no tenéis un bebe? Yo quiero un primito, podría jugar con él y cuidarlo – dice Beth emocionándose con la idea

Vas muy rápido pequeña… es más complicado de lo que crees

¿Por qué?

Bueno… tu tía y yo no hemos hablado de eso aun y no sé si estamos preparadas para cuidar un bebe

¿Por qué no? A mí me cuidáis siempre

Cuidarte a ti es muy fácil porque eres un angelito – dice la latina haciendo carantoñas a la pequeña

Otra pregunta - pide la pequeña poniéndose seria

Adelante

Si tenéis un bebe ¿vais a dejar de cuidarme cuando mama no pueda? – pregunta preocupada

Eso nunca va a pasar

Bien ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a la tía Britt que queremos un bebe? – insiste contenta con la respuesta

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan directa como tu madre?

¿Eh? – Beth no entiende a que viene eso ni lo que quiere decir

Da igual, olvídalo y de esto ni una palabra a Britt ¿ok?

Ok – Beth asiente estrechando la mano de Santana - pero quiero una niña - añade con una sonrisa y sacándole otra a la latina

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Quinn había dirigido a Rachel a través de toda la casa hasta la parte de atrás para encontrarse con una formidable piscina, rodeada por césped artificial, algunas hamacas para tumbarse, un balancín, una mesa para comer fuera… todo perfectamente ordenado. Rachel no había podido observarlo desde la parte de arriba de la casa pero esas eran las vistas completas desde el balcón de la habitación principal.

Qué raro – Quinn saca a Rachel de sus pensamientos

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta acercándose hasta el borde de la piscina junto a la rubia

Se supone que no ha venido nadie desde hace tiempo, bastante de hecho

¿Y?

La piscina está limpia, el jardín también…

Mejor ¿no?

Supongo – contesta con Rachel colgada de su cuello

Me preguntabas si… - comienza a decir Rachel coqueteando

¿Sí?

Ya que todo está limpio… podríamos aprovecharlo – susurra en su oído a la vez que pasa sus manos por el abdomen de Quinn

¿Está sugiriendo que... – Rachel asiente antes de dejarla acabar su frase – Podemos, aunque… no tenemos trajes de baño

En ropa interior – sugiere la morena

Desnudas – propone Quinn más atrevida

* * *

><p><em>Nueva actualización. Antes de nada, mil gracias por los reviews xD<em>

_Bueno, bueno... ya se sabe algo de lo que Russell deja a Quinn en el testamento, aunque parece que la rubia no esta por la labor de quedarse con la casa, ya veremos que hace jeje por lo pronto van a disfrutar la piscina... si la morena se atreve ;)_

_oh oh Sam/Kyla... ahí están las segundas intenciones de la chica, solo quería darle el dinero y bueno, también abrazarla jeje A Sam no le ha sentado muy bien aunque le a servido para algo ¿que hará ahora Kyla? parece que la cosa avanza, si para bien o para mal ya se sabrá_

_¿Un bebe para Brittana? Beth lo esta deseando pero ¿y britt? ¿y santana?_

_Hasta la proxima. No se olviden comentar :)_

_Saludos._


	37. Austin

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37. Austin<strong>

¿Qué?

Aun no sé cómo me he dejado convencer para esto – confiesa Rachel manteniendo a la rubia contra el borde de la piscina

¿Por qué soy irresistible?

Irresistiblemente sexy – musita la morena dirigiendo sus labios al cuello de Quinn

Me encanta que hagas eso – declara rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel con sus piernas

Lo sé… ¿solías traer muchos chicos aquí? – se interesa la morena pasando al otro lado de su cuello

Ohm – se queja al sentir los dientes en su cuello – Ninguno

¿Chicas? – pregunta retirándose para ver su cara

¡No! Les habría dado un infarto

Entonces… ¿soy la primera? – Quinn asiente sin poder hablar, los movimientos de la morena contra su cuerpo no se lo permiten

No tienes ni idea de lo que me provocas – la voz de la rubia es profunda, áspera

Dímelo – Rachel traslada una de sus manos bajo el agua, directa a la entrepierna de la rubia, sin perder detalle de su rostro

Yo…

¡La policía está en camino! – grita un hombre sorprendiendo a las chicas

¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Quinn cambiando su posición con la morena y tapando su cuerpo completamente con el suyo propio

¿Quinn? – el muchacho entrecierra sus ojos para focalizar mejor a la figura de la rubia que asoma y lo mira desconfiada

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¿Austin?

Si

¿Austin Mitchell? – insiste Santana incrédula

El mismo

¿Quién es Austin? – pregunta Beth que no había dejado de mirar a unas y a otras desde que el nombre de ese tal Austin había aparecido

Alguien a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo – explica Quinn

Si… y por quien tu mami estaba loca a los quince - Rachel interviene con recelo

Eso no es así

Si… de hecho las tres lo estábamos – admite Santana recordando al muchacho

¿Es guapo?

Si – contesta rápidamente Britt – al menos lo era

Esta igual pero con unos años más – les informa Quinn

No es para tanto

Eso lo dices porque estas… - Quinn le hace gestos a la latina para que no acabe esa frase, no necesita otra charla sobre no estar celosa y blablablá

¿Estoy que, Santana?

Nada, nada… nosotras tenemos que prepararnos

¿Vais a salir? – se interesa Quinn

Si, la tía Santana ha preparado una cita romántica – Beth se les adelanta chivándose de los planes de las chicas

Oh, qué bonito Santana

¡Cállate, Berry!

¡No le digas así! – espetan madre e hija a la vez defendiendo a la morena en detrimento de la latina y todas ríen menos la afectada

No tiene gracia y ya, iros que nos vais a retrasar – dice llevándolas hacia la salida

¿Nos estas echando? – cuestiona Quinn y ella asiente - ¿incluso a Beth?

Parece que ahora prefiere a otra

Me lo he pasado muy bien y te quiero mucho – dice la pequeña tirándose a sus brazos

Y yo a ti, enana – le corresponde revolviendo el pelo para hacerla rabiar

Adiós chicas – Britt se despide abrazando a su novia en sustitución de Beth - ¿nos vamos ya?

Espera al menos a que se vayan ¿no? – sonríe por la impaciencia de la rubia y besa su mejilla, en el fondo también desea salir inmediatamente a su destino

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Había sido el día más difícil de su vida en el instituto, había tenido que hacer virguerías para evitar a Kyla después del incidente que habían tenido porque la morena insistía, cada cabio de clase, en buscarla y menos mal que no habían coincidido en ninguna. Al acabar el día ni siquiera había pasado por su taquilla a recoger sus libros, por lo poco que conocía a Kyla, estaba segura que estaría esperándola ahí.

No podía ir a su casa después de clases y se había refugiado donde lo solía hacer últimamente, el apartamento de Quinn. Tenía que pensar, tenía que averiguar que iba a decirle a su compañera, porque antes o después tendría que enfrentarla.

Su móvil había sonada varias veces antes de acabar por apagarlo, la musiquilla del tono de llamada la iba a volver loca, más todavía.

¿Diga? – Sam podía ignorar las llamadas en su móvil pero no las del teléfono fijo en casa de la rubia, si era importante debía decírselo a Quinn inmediatamente

¿Por qué apagas el móvil?

¿Quinn?

Si, Quinn… responde

Yo… eh… no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie

¿Qué ha pasado? – se preocupa la rubia

Nada

Samantha

Eso no funciona conmigo, ya no – ríe débilmente la pelirroja

¿Sam?

¿Quinn?

Mira niña…

No eres mucho mayor que yo – replica antes de que Quinn la regañe

Está bien… no quieres hablar, lo entiendo

Gracias… ¿Por qué llamabas tanto?

Oh si… es para pedirte un favor

¿Qué favor?

Necesito que hables con Kyla y la convenzas para que haga la campaña

¿Qué? ¿por qué yo?

Si estuviese ahí, iría yo misma pero…

Si, ya sé… de todas formas ¿no había aceptado ya?

Si pero hoy ha llamado a Miles para decir que no puede – los pensamientos de Sam rápidamente viajan hasta lo sucedido esa mañana con la chica y se lamenta, probablemente haya rechazado la oferta por su culpa piensa – Sam ¿sigues ahí?

Si, si… estaba pensando

¿Y? ¿Lo harás?

No puedo – se niega apenada – Es que… la bese – confiesa cerrando fuertemente los ojos y esperando la reacción de Quinn

¿Y qué ha dicho ella? – pregunta tranquilamente sorprendiendo a la joven que espera una reacción más efusiva por su parte

No hemos hablado… me he ido inmediatamente después

Espera… ¿la has besado y te has ido? – cuestiona ahora si con la actitud que Sam esperaba – Eso no se hace… no puedes besar a alguien y después largarte

¡Ya lo sé! No necesito ninguna charla

No parece... ya mismo estas saliendo de mi casa

¿Cómo?

No voy a dejar que te escondas ahí… vas a salir e ir a hablar con ella, aunque habléis del tiempo, me da igual pero habla con ella

Pero…

Sam ¡ahora! – Quinn le da la orden y corta la llamada

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¡Te lo ha pedido! – exclama Beth distrayendo a Rachel, no podía dejar de mirar a Quinn, todo en ella le parece adorable incluso hablando por teléfono

¿Qué?

¡Te lo ha dicho! ¡Te ha dicho que seas su novia! – la pequeña da saltos emocionada

¿Cómo…?

La miras como tonta – señala haciéndola sonrojar - ¿Has dicho que si?

Si – afirma a la vez que asiente y sonríe al sentir el choque del pequeño cuerpo de Beth contra el suyo

¿Qué celebramos? – pregunta Quinn acercándose, no es que no le guste ver como su hija abraza a su novia, solo le parece extraño

Nada – Rachel se adelanta, habían acordado decírselo juntas y ella lo ha estropeado, Beth en cambio salta a los brazos de su madre

Es la mejor novia que has tenido

¿Qué? ¡Rachel!

Yo no he sido – se defiende – ella se ha dado cuenta, no es culpa mía que sea un cerebrito – Beth sonríe orgullosa - ¿y cómo que la mejor novia? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

Ese no es el tema ahora… supongo, entonces ¿te parece bien? – Beth asiente

Sí, me prometió no enviarme a ningún colegio que este lejos – dice recordando el día en la playa

¿Qué colegio? ¿De qué habla? – se dirige a Rachel sin entender nada

La mama de James… - comienza a explicar a su madre

Beth ¿Por qué no vas a por otro helado? Yo le explico – le indica a la pequeña que sale corriendo hacia el mostrador

¿Y?

¿Recuerdas el día en la playa?

Por supuesto – ambas sonríen por los recuerdo

Cuando nos quedamos solas, Beth comenzó a hacerme algunas preguntas, estaba preocupada por si tú y yo salíamos y yo la enviaba por ahí, según ella a James, su amigo, lo mandaron lejos a otro colegio, porque su padrastro no lo quería

¿Hablas en serio? Que imaginación

Creo que habría que decirle que solo se trasladaron, que el chico está bien

Si

¿Por qué sonríes así?

Si a Beth le parece bien, quiere decir que puedo besarte aquí y ahora, aunque este ella – insinúa acercándose lentamente

¡¿Estás loca? ¡No!

Pero…

No – la detiene apoyando su mano en el hombro de la rubia

Solo uno… pequeño – Quinn pone cara triste para que la morena se apiade y al final consigue su beso, rápido y corto al igual que tierno

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Sin saber cómo, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. No recuerda haber conducido hasta ahí. Se debate entre volver a casa o bajar y que sea lo que dios quiera. Las palabras de Quinn aun suenan en su cabeza, ya sabe que no puede besar a alguien y salir corriendo, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Llevas como una hora aquí fuera ¿piensas quedarte en el coche o bajar y llamar a la puerta? – las palabras de Kyla asustan a Sam, no por lo que dice sino porque no la había visto llegar hasta la ventanilla del copiloto – Lo digo por decirles a los vecinos que no llamen a la policía – bromea para relajar el ambiente - ¿Y?¿Te quedas o bajas?

Me quedo – dice sujetándose al volante del coche sin mirar a la chica

Bien

¡¿Qué haces? – exclama viendo como la morena abre la puerta y se sienta a su lado

Si tú no bajas, subo yo

Yo… umh… - Sam no sabe que decir

Empiezo yo con una fácil, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso no es fácil – Sam sonríe por primera vez desde que esta aparcada frente a la casa

Vale, pues… ¿Por qué no has bajado del coche?

Tampoco – la pelirroja niega con la cabeza

¿Cómo estás? – prueba de nuevo

No lo sé

Y dicen que yo soy complicada – Kyla sonríe y Sam suspira

Lo de esta mañana…

¿El qué? ¿Qué me evitaras todo el día?

Eso también… yo…

¿Te arrepientes? – Sam levanta su mirada del volante para encontrarse con los ojos y la sonrisa de Kyla

Si… bueno, no – el silencio se vuelve a adueñar del interior del vehículo

¿No quieres saber si yo me arrepiento?

No sé si quiero saber esa respuesta – confiesa sincera mirando a través de la ventanilla

Sam – la llama, obligándola a que la mire – No me arrepiento… me gusto, y hablo del beso, no de que te largaras inmediatamente después – Kyla le regaña y aun así ella no puede dejar de sonreír

Lo siento

¿Puedo preguntar algo? - Sam asiente - ¿Desde cuándo? - pregunta refiriéndose a lo que siente por ella

Principio de año

El año pasado – dice ella

¿Qué?

Me gustas desde el año pasado

Pero si casi ni nos conocíamos, solo coincidíamos en una clase y no teníamos el taller de teatro – relata Sam incrédula y Kyla solo se encoje de hombros - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Creía que tú y tu amiguito Chad estabais saliendo

¿Chad y yo? – dice riendo

Todo el mundo lo cree

Todo el mundo está equivocado – le asegura poniéndose seria para mirarla - ¿Y tú y el futbolista de esta mañana? – pregunta refiriéndose al chico que intento defenderla de ella en medio del pasillo del instituto

¿Travis? Es idiota… ni siquiera es capaz de entender una película de Burton

Las dos sonríen, las cosas están más o menos claras, se gustan y no hay ningún chico por medio. No pueden dejar de mirarse y sin importarle que aún permanecen en el interior del coche, a la vista de todos, Kyla acaricia la mejilla de Sam y lentamente se acerca para besarla pero la pelirroja se aleja rápidamente.

¿Qué haces?

¿Tú que crees? Intento besarte

¿Aquí? Pueden vernos

¿Te preocupa eso? – Kyla no quiere tener que esconderse

No pero son tus vecinos, y tu familia…

Bueno, mi padre sabe lo que tiene que saber y no me preocupa mucho lo que piensen mis vecinos, así que… - deja la frase en el aire y antes de que Sam pueda reaccionar le da un tierno beso sujetando su cara entre sus manos

Tenemos que hablar – dice Sam apoyando su frente en la de Kyla

¿Tan pronto? Creo que esta va a ser la relación más corta de la historia – bromea pero enseguida se pone seria al ver que Sam no sonríe - ¿Qué pasa?

He hablado con Quinn… dice que no vas a hacer el trabajo

Oh, eso

Sí, eso… parecía que te hacía ilusión

Y me hace pero… ¿Por qué no entramos? Es largo de explicar

¿Estás sola? – pregunta mirando a la casa, no tiene ninguna prisa por conocer a su familia

Si – Kyla sonríe sabiendo lo que pasa por la mente de la chica – puedes estar tranquila, no va a haber presentaciones incomodas por hoy

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Estas muy callada hoy

Como siempre – afirma Santana pegando más el cuerpo de su chica al suyo

No, normalmente eres callada y yo hablo mucho, pero hoy estas MUY callada ¿Qué pasa?

Tu… ¿Cómo nos ves dentro de unos años? – pregunta sin dejar de mirar el cielo, esta oscureciendo y poco a poco irán viendo aparecer las estrellas

Igual que ahora, juntas

Ya pero ¿Qué más? ¿Vamos a seguir haciendo tantos viajes? ¿Pasando días, meses separadas?

No lo sé Santana ¿Dónde quieres llegar?

¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? – Santana se sienta, cruzando sus piernas bajo su cuerpo y jugando con algunas piedritas del suelo.

Las palabras de Beth esa mañana habían hecho mella en la latina y cuando piensa en su futuro, en él aparecen niños si o si, y los quiere con Brittany pero es algo que nunca han hablado, tenían tiempo por delante para pensarlo pero si la rubia no quería tener hijos en un futuro, las cosas se iban a complicar entre ellas, por eso necesita saber lo que ella piensa, lo que quiere para las dos de aquí a unos años. La morena siente los largos brazos de su chica rodearla por la cintura y su barbilla apoyarse en su hombro.

Un niño y una niña, con tu pelo y tus ojos… y…. quiero dos mini copias tuyas – confiesa con una sonrisa enorme y entrelazada los dedos de su mano con los de la morena

Yo quiero uno igual a ti – Santana responde emocionada, pensar que la bailarina quiere una familia con ella, es lo que más feliz le hace y tener una Britt pequeñita sería un sueño hecho realidad - ¿Quién lo tendría primero? ¿Tú o yo?

Ohm… tú – indica besando a Santana

¿Cuándo?

En dos años, más o menos

¿Lo tienes todo pensado? – Britt asiente besando la mejilla de su novia - ¿Y pensabas decírmelo en algún momento? – la rubia repite el gesto

Te quiero

Y yo a ti. - las dos se acomodan para un último beso en los labios y poder ver las primeras estrellas aparecer

~/~ /~/~/~/~

¿En qué piensas?

En Austin – Rachel la mira mal rompiendo el abrazo para incorporarse en el sofá – no pienses cosas raras…. Estaba pensando en lo que dijo, lo de buscar un trabajo, a lo mejor puede hacer algunas reformas en la casa

¿Qué casa? ¿Qué reformas? ¿Vas a reformar tu apartamento?

No… hablo de la casa que Russel me ha dejado

¿Eso significa que te la vas a quedar?

Si… pero tienes que prometerme una cosa – dice deteniendo a la morena que ya estaba preparada para tirarse sobre ella y abrazarla

¿Qué cosa?

Me tienes que prometer que vamos a acabar lo que empezamos en la piscina – Quinn se lo susurra en el oído de la forma más sexy que puede, provocando rápidamente a la morena, que ahora sí, se lanza a su brazos besándola y olvidando que están en el salón de la casa hasta que la voz de su padre la trae de nuevo a la realidad

¿Se puede saber que celebramos? – pregunta Leroy en tono serio levantando una ceja. Rachel mira a Quinn para obtener su permiso y contárselo

Russel, en su testamento, ha dejado una casa para Quinn, en la que pasaban los veranos y ella se la va a quedar… está a las afueras de la ciudad

¿Pensabas rechazarla? – pregunta Leroy sorprendido, sabiendo cómo era Russel Fabray, imagina que la casa debe ser una maravilla, Quinn asiente

¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Rachel – contesta compartiendo una mirada cómplice con la morena

¿Y cómo lo ha hecho? – se interesa Leroy

Qué más da como lo haya hecho cariño, puedes alegrarte, eso significa que tu hija vendrá más a vernos ¿o no? – Rachel y Quinn asiente, Hiram las ha salvado de tener que dar más explicaciones, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer

Aunque no hubiera aceptado la casa habríamos tenido que venir – dice la rubia bajo la atenta mirada de todos – ahora que Beth os ha conocido, no va a haber quien le quite la idea de venir a veros siempre que pueda – revela haciendo reír a todos

Que puedo decir… somos irresistibles – concluye Leroy aumentando las risas de los demás

¿Y dónde está la princesa?

Eh! Yo era la princesa antes

Y lo sigues siendo cariño – la consuela Hiram – pero vas a tener que compartir el titulo

Esta arriba, jugando con las mil cosas que Santana y Britt le han comprado, unas horas más con ellas y acaban por comprarle un coche – se queja Quinn, al final Miles iba a tener razón y entre todas van a malcriar a Beth

Vamos a verla y a acostarnos, buenas noches

Buenas noches – contestan las dos a coro

Cambia esa cara… sigues siendo la niña de papa, su princesa - dice Quinn tratando de no reír

No, ahora Beth es su princesa – Rachel hace pucheros sentándose en las piernas de la rubia – y tu princesa, tu niña, tu vida… ¿yo que soy?

¿Tu? Mi otra princesa – dice besándola suavemente – mi otra niña – otro beso – mi otra vida – beso

Creo que es hora de que Beth duerma – susurra la morena con voz sugerente

Estoy de acuerdo – Quinn sonríe y se levanta dispuesta a mandar a su hija a dormir y poder aprovechar la noche con Rachel, en su cuarto

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Su intención era hablar cuando accedió a entrar en su casa, pero una cosa las había llevado a otra, hasta acabar en el sofá del salón besándose lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar cada centímetro de los labios, la lengua, la boca de la otra. No habían hablado de otra cosa que no fuese lo bien que se sentía besarse, acariciarse o simplemente mirarse.

Kyla… Ky

¿Hmm? – dice sin dejar de besarla

De-beriamos parar… podría… venir alguien – Kyla no dejaba de besarla dificultando hablar correctamente

Mi padre no viene hasta media noche – explica volviendo a besarla

¿Y tu madre? – indaga Sam, Kyla siempre menciona a su padre pero no la había oído hablar de su madre ni una sola vez

Ella no va a venir – responde fría separándose de la pelirroja

Yo… perdona, no quería molestarte – Sam se disculpa, no sabe muy bien que ha hecho pero el cambio de actitud de Kyla le indica que algo hay

No te disculpes… no has hecho nada – le indica apoyando su cabeza en la parte de atrás del sillón, mirando al techo

Si no quieres hablar, está bien…

Es…

¿Complicado? – Kyla asiente - ¿Dónde está?

No lo sé… Los Ángeles, Washington, Canadá…

¿Quieres hablar de ello?

No – niega rotundamente – hoy no – añade para suavizar su respuesta

Pues dime que películas te gustan – Sam cambia radicalmente de tema y eso hace que Kyla se relaje y vuelva a acercarse a ella

¿Además de todas las de Tim Burton? – cuestiona levantando una ceja - Las de terror ¿Y a ti?

¿Además de las de Tim Burton? – bromea repitiendo el gesto que antes había hecho ella – Veo casi cualquier película, comedia, terror, románticas...

No eres muy selectiva

No… lo único que no me va es el cine gore

Es bueno saberlo… ¿y música? ¿Pop? ¿Rock? ¿Rap? ¿Clásica?

¿Clásica? – Sam la mira extrañada – Déjame adivinar, eres una apasionada de Beethoven, Mozart y Bach

No una apasiona pero a veces me ayuda a relajarme… ¿los conoces más allá de sus nombres o no?

Los conozco… tomo clases de piano desde los cuatro años y hasta se me algunas de sus piezas de memoria… eso no quiere decir que sea un bicho raro que se pasa el día escuchando música clásica – le advierte antes de que se haga ilusiones

Yo tampoco, lista – Kyla le hace burla – también escucho otras cosas

¿Cómo qué?

Rock principalmente

¿rock?… interesante – dice haciéndose la pensativa

¿Qué hay de ti?

Pop… si tuvieras que elegir una serie de televisión ¿Cuál sería? - es el turno de Sam para preguntar

¿Actual?

O no… lo que quieras

Supongo que por todas las veces que la he visto, tengo que decir… Friends

¿Estas bromeando? Tengo la colección completa en casa – confiesa riendo lo que también hace reír a la morena, risas que las llevan a guardar silencio sin apartar la vista una de la otra

Es tarde – Kyla se encarga de romper ese silencio – Deberías irte a casa – dice sin ganas colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja

Lo sé… ¿Está mal que no quiera irme?

¿Está mal que no quiera que te vayas? – Kyla contrarresta la pregunta tomando su mano

Buenas noches – se despide con un beso

Llámame cuando llegues – le pide con un abrazo

Eso está hecho… dulces sueños – le desea con un último beso poniéndose en camino hacia su coche

Hasta mañana – susurra la morena antes de verla entrar en él y ponerlo en marcha

* * *

><p>Capitulo completito creo jeje Ha habido momentos para las tres parejas xD<p>

Empezando por Faberry, lamento si alguien esta decepcionado/a pero no se a dado lo de la piscina, aunque si Quinn se queda la casa, como parece va a hacer, todavía puede pasar ¿no?

Santana no ha podido/querido dejar pasar el tema de los bebes y bueno, en un fututo habra bebe Brittana por lo que parece xD Britt lo tiene todo planeado jeje

Sam y Kyla, Kyla y Sam... pues la cosa avanza rápido ehh y Kyla no se anda con rodeos jeje sabe lo que quiero, sin dudas y sin miedo... solo falta que Sam le siga el ritmo ¿lo hará?

Creo que no me dejo nada por comentar, ahora es vuestro turno ;)

Como siempre GRACIAS por leer !

Saludos.


	38. William McKinley High School

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 38. William McKinley High School**

Tantos recuerdos. Tantos días, semanas, meses y años entre esas paredes. Recuerdos de risas, llantos, peleas, amores, desamores, besos, abrazos, insultos…

Es su último día en Lima y tenían que visitarlo, especialmente para ver a alguien. Esa persona que se preocupó por ellas cuando nadie más lo hacía, quien intento aconsejarles siempre lo mejor y les animó a volver a levantarse después de caer.

Todo parecía igual que hace años, los mismos pasillos pero diferentes personas. No necesitaban preguntar dónde encontrarlo, lo sabían de memoria, era su hora, la hora del Glee club.

Ensayo general en el auditorio, un gran número, todos, incluido el, tenían que hacerlo. Él a la cabeza, llevando la voz cantante y marcando el ritmo, Brad al piano como siempre y cerca de veinte chicos y chicas siguiendo la coreografía.

La música cesa en una parte de la canción, solo la voz de los chicos suena, de fondo el coro de las chicas. Para cuando las teclas tienen que volver a sonar, no son las manos de Brad quienes las hacen sonar, unas manos finas, suaves y pálidas llevan la canción al final. Aplausos para todos y sorpresa para él al mirar a su pianista.

Tantos años sin verla, que ahora le parecía una alucinación. Más cuando a su lado sonríe la mayor estrella del Glee club desde que esta a su cargo, Rachel Berry.

¡Muchachos! – exclama con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre – un gran trabajo, mañana, último día para presentar la tarea de la semana… Jenna, Michael, espero un buen numero – les avisa a dos de sus alumnos antes de verlos salir y girarse para enfrentarse a sus ex alumnas - ¡Quinn Fabray! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta estrechándola entre sus brazos

Yo también me alegro de verle pero me gustaría seguir respirando – dice faltándole el aire por la fuerza del hombre

El mismo humor de siempre – comenta con una sonrisa – hola Rachel – la abraza afectuosamente

Hola profesor Schuester – responden las dos a la vez como si lo tuvieran ensayado

Will, por favor – las corrige con una sonrisa

Eso sería muy raro – objeta la rubia

No más que tenerte por aquí de vuelta… me entere de lo de tu padre, lo siento

Gracias

Habría ido de no ser porque Emma se puso de parto

¿La señorita Pillsbury?

Señora Schuester ahora – dice con orgullo el profesor

Así que al final lo consiguió… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – sorprendida regaña a la morena a su lado

Se me paso

¿No iréis a empezar con una de vuestras peleas? Un momento ¿Qué hacéis aquí juntas?

Digamos que muchas cosas han cambiado – Quinn se hace la misteriosa sin dejar de sonreír

Quinn y yo estamos juntas – Rachel, en cambio, no se puede contener y lo dice en la primera oportunidad

¡Wow! ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, me alegro pero ¿Cómo ha pasado? – pregunta sin salir de su asombro

Es una historia muy larga pero…

Nos encontramos en NY, empezamos a vernos, nos gustamos y desde hace dos días más o menos, oficialmente, salimos juntas – Rachel resume la historia brevemente y sin ni siquiera respirar

¡Wow!

Si – Quinn está de acuerdo – Sé qué hace mucho que no nos vemos y dado que es nuestro último día en Lima…

Venís a hacerle una visita al viejo profesor – bromea Will compadeciéndose

No exagere, no es tan mayor, además acaba de tener un bebe – Rachel lo consuela

Hay alguien que quiero que conozca – Quinn hace señas detrás del escenario para que se acerque

¿Es? No puede ser… pero si apenas era un bebe la última vez que la vi – el profesor esta asombrado de ver a Beth frente a él – Soy…

William Schuester, lo sé, todas hablan de usted… yo soy Beth Fabray – la pequeña se presenta con la cabeza alta y decidida

Igualita a ti – dice con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia - ¿Quiénes hablan de mí?

Mi mama, Rachel, la tía Santana, la tía Britt…

¿Santana y Brittany? Siguen juntas por lo que veo

Si – le confirma Beth - ¿Puedo ir al escenario? – pide permiso a su madre, Quinn tras un pequeño asentimiento del profesor se lo concede

¿Otra pequeña estrella? – pregunta viendo a la niña subir a las tablas

Está empezando

Lo va a ser – asegura Rachel con una sonrisa orgullosa

¿Y qué tal por NY? ¿A qué te dedicas? – Will se interesa por la vida de Quinn, es a quien no ha visto en cinco largos años, ya que Rachel suele pasarse por allí cuando va a visitar a sus padres

Bien, me mude allí cuando cumplí los dieciocho y desde entonces no he parado

Es fotógrafa – interviene Rachel agregando algo de información

Me alegro mucho que encontraras lo que tanto buscabas y aquí no estaba

Gracias… no fue fácil, sola con Beth, una nueva ciudad, estudiar, trabajar… por suerte tuve a Santana y Brittany conmigo

¿Qué tal están? No las he visto desde hace dos años por lo menos

Bien, ahora viven juntas

Me alegro por ellas ¿Y tú Rachel? ¿Qué tal por Broadway?

Muy bien, la obra en la que estoy actualmente está por terminar y nos ha ido genial

¿Y cuando acabe? ¿Algo ya a la vista?

No, quizás me tome un tiempo – anuncia mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa

No deja de sorprenderme que estéis las dos aquí y… - sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por el sonido de su móvil – Es Emma, tengo que pasar por la farmacia antes de ir a casa – le informa tras leer el mensaje

Nosotras deberías irnos, aún tenemos que preparar las maletas y todo

Me ha alegrado mucho veros, espero que la próxima vez tengáis más tiempo y podáis ver a Emma y al pequeño Eric

Nos encantaría – Quinn contesta por las dos abrazando al hombre, tras ella Rachel hace lo mismo para despedirse - ¡Beth, vamos!

Adiós señor – se despide también la pequeña al pasar a su lado

Hasta la próxima chicas

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Las última horas en casa de Rachel no habían sido todo lo divertidas que se suponían, era bueno estar todos juntos pero el momento de las despedidas iba a llegar, Beth quería quedarse unos días mas, Hiram y Leroy querían que se quedaran unos días mas y tanto a Rachel como a Quinn les habría encantado pero no podía ser, tenían que volver al trabajo. Los dos hombres acompañan a las chicas al aeropuerto, retrasando así, el momento de la despedida, algo inevitable por otro lado.

Cuídate hija, come bien y no te obsesiones con el ejercicio – decía Leroy a Rachel mientras la abraza

Si, papa

Vuelve pronto o llama más

Que si, prometo volver lo antes posible – dice mirando a su otro padre abrazar a la pequeña Beth

Pórtate bien pequeñaja – Hiram se despide de la niña, en tan poco tiempo le había tomado mucho cariño – y cuida de esas dos – dice moviendo su cabeza en dirección a Rachel y Quinn, lo que le saca una sonrisa a Beth

Eso está hecho

Ha sido un placer teneos aquí – Hiram alza la voz dirigiéndose a Quinn que sonríe sin parar

Muchas gracias por todo

¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Quinn asiente y el más pequeño de los hombres la aparta para que nadie más escuche

Papa – Rachel advierte a su padre con una mirada

Está bien Rachel ¿Dime? – Quinn está tranquila ante la seriedad de Hiram

Solo quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho que estés con mi hija, sé que la vas a cuidar igual que ella a ti y que por eso, a veces, seguramente no quieras preocuparla…

Señor yo…

Déjame… si necesitas hablar con alguien, alguien que no sea Rachel, puedes llamar, Leroy o yo estaremos para lo que necesites ¿sí?

Gracias – Quinn se abraza al hombre emocionada, nunca imagino que pasar unos días con la familia de la morena iba a ser tan bueno

Abrazos y algunas lágrimas por parte de Leroy y Rachel especialmente, ponen fin a un viaje corto pero intenso para todos

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh se acaba la estancia de las chicas en Lima. Y por supuesto no podía faltar un visita al profesor Schuester jeje Capitulo corto y sin mucha acción pero hay que reservar algo para NY :) Las cosas se pondrán interesantes de nuevo en la ciudad y a ver como toma Beth lo de Sam&amp;Kyla xD<br>De todas formas quedan cosas pendientes en Lima y tienen que visitar a los Berry así que volverán pronto. _

_Explico un poquito lo de Quinn y Austin... no es que la rubia estuviese locamente enamorada, pero las tres tenían una especie de enamoramiento platónico con el chico... era guapo, atlético, divertido y amable, ademas mayor que ellas..._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, proximamente más ;)_

_Saludos._


	39. New York again

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39. New York again <strong>

Un vuelo tranquilo, Rachel y Beth se habían dormido nada más despegar el avión bajo la atenta mirada y sonrisa de Quinn, Beth tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre Rachel, y la morena tenía su brazo alrededor de la pequeña. El viaje había sido muy corto y para desgracia de Quinn las dos tienen muy mal humor cuando se las despierta.

¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué os dejara allí? – pregunta Quinn entrando a su apartamento seguida por las dos chicas aun molestas – Además, el viaje no dura nada, no sé cómo os podéis dormir

Estamos cansadas – replica Beth a quien la morena llevaba en sus brazos mientras la rubia arrastra todas las maletas

Ella no entiende que las estrellas necesitamos dormir –Rachel susurra para que Beth sonría

Te he oído… estrella

Se acabó el viaje – anuncia Rachel dejando a Beth en el sofá

Noo… súbeme a la habitación… por fa…

Beth, no te aproveches

Pero mama…

Rachel también está cansada

¿Y tú? – pregunta con una sonrisa a su madre, realmente no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto – Está bien, buenas noches – resignada la niña se despide con un beso en la mejilla a cada una

Ponte el pijama, ya mismo subo

Vale

¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunta Quinn a Rachel, la morena se había levantado para agarrar su maleta y volver a su piso

Recojo mis cosas

¿Para qué?

Para ir a mi piso, de verdad estoy cansada

Lo sé pero no voy a dejar que vayas a ningún lado – Quinn le quita la maleta de las manos y la vuelve a dejar donde estaba

Quinn…

Esta noche te quedas aquí

¿Y Beth?

Rachel, Beth sabe perfectamente que hemos dormido juntas cada una de las noches que hemos estado en Lima

¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

No pero tampoco es tonta

Está bien pero solo esta noche – acepta con una sonrisa, se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella y sobre todo a despertar con ella a su lado

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan, a través de la cortina, en el dormitorio de Quinn, ella se remueve incomoda y entreabre sus ojos para echar un vistazo a la morena a su lado, instantáneamente aparece una sonrisa en sus labios. Había imaginado eso tantas veces que aún tenía que pellizcarse para asegurarse que no era un sueño, que Rachel está a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente.

Quinn se levanta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Rachel, un dulce beso sobre su frente y va directa al baño, lista para una buena ducha.

El sonido del agua cayendo despierta a la morena, mira a su alrededor confusa hasta recordar que la noche anterior se quedó en casa de Quinn. El grifo se cierra cesando todo ruido, un momento después vuelve a abrirse haciendo sonreír a Rachel. Se levanta sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, no quiero que Quinn se dé cuenta de que esta despierta y arruinar lo que tiene pensado. En silencio suplica porque a la rubia no se le haya ocurrido poner el seguro a la puerta, eso sería un desastre para su plan. Gira el pomo cuidadosamente y sonríe al ver que la puerta está abierta, se introduce en el interior del baño y suavemente cierra, por un momento aguanta la respiración sin girarse temiendo que la rubia haya oído el clic al cerrarse, al no haber ningún movimiento vuelve a sonreír y se gira. La silueta de la rubia se puede ver a través del cristal ahumado de la ducha, la melodía de ¨one and only¨ de Adele, llega hasta sus oídos en forma de susurro.

Se deshace de su ropa tan rápido como le es posible para evitar que la rubia se dé cuenta de su presencia y aprovechando su distracción mientras canta, se mete a la ducha. Se acerca despacio hasta estar completamente pegada a su espalda y la envuelve en sus brazos a la vez que deja un corto beso en la parte posterior de su cuello, ahora las dos están completamente empapadas por el agua. Quinn sonríe aunque Rachel no puede verla y baja la cabeza dándole más espacio a su chica.

Tengo un secreto – susurra Rachel en su oído mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja

¿Me lo vas a contar? – pregunta reteniendo a Rachel con su mano tras el cuello de la morena

Solo si prometes no usarlo en mi contra

Lo prometo – musita Quinn aguantando para no darse la vuelta y asaltar los labios de la diva, su voz suena extremadamente sexy cuando está recién levantada

Nunca… he hecho el amor en la ducha – confiesa besando el cuello de la chica

¿De verdad? – cuestiona Quinn tragando sonoramente y siente como Rachel afirma con un movimiento de su cabeza – Eso podemos arreglarlo – murmura excitada dándose la vuelta y besando frenéticamente a la morena

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Sam no había visto a Kyla durante la primera hora, ni en el descanso. No habían hablado como serían las cosas ahora en el instituto, así que no sabía si ir a buscarla, si preguntar a sus amigas o quedarse quieta, tal y como estaba haciendo frente a su taquilla. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su móvil la trae a la realidad. ¨ Tienes un mensaje. Kyla ¨ se puede leer en la pantalla y automáticamente sonríe.

El azul te sienta muy bien xD –K

¿Dónde estás? –S – ella mira a su alrededor para buscar a la morena pero ni rastro

Más cerca de lo que imaginas –K

¿En tu taquilla? –S

Frio, frio… prueba otra vez –K

¿El baño? –S – pregunta mirando al frente, justo donde está la puerta del baño de chicas

Deberías ponerte esos pantalones más a menudo –K – Sam relee el mensaje varias veces ruborizándose

Voy a dejar de responder si no apareces –S

Es una pena, nos vemos en clase –K

La pelirroja mira su móvil atónita e incrédula, no se puede creer que la chica prefiera dejar de hablar con ella en lugar de decirle donde está. Recoge los libros que necesita para la siguiente clase, la única que comparte con Kyla, y comienza a caminar rumbo al aula. De pronto, alguien tira de su brazo arrastrándola dentro de otra de las aulas, la más próxima a las taquillas y sin darle tiempo a nada, unos dulces labios se posan sobre los suyos.

Me has asustado – susurra Sam sobre los labios de la chica

Lo siento, no era mi intención

Mentirosa – las dos sonríen en la oscuridad del aula, en parte sí que quería hacerlo - ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

Unos minutos, salí antes de mi clase para esperarte en tu taquilla, luego se me ocurrió esconderme aquí – confiesa repartiendo pequeños besos por toda su cara

Vamos a llegar tarde – dice Sam sin ninguna intención de moverse y Kyla tampoco se lo permite, la joven rodea la cintura de su compañera con sus brazos acercándola más a su cuerpo

No lo creo

¿No? – Sam levanta una ceja ante la sonrisa divertida de Kyla – Tenemos que estar en clase en un minuto

El profesor no ha venido

¿Cómo sabes eso? No, ¿Por qué no lo sé yo?

No sé, pensé que salía con una cerebrito – Kyla se burla de ella

¿Salimos?

Bueno… si… ¿crees que me enrollo en el salón de mi casa con cualquiera? – pregunta separándose de ella

Espero que no

¡No! – le asegura rotundamente

Me alegro porque yo tampoco me enrollo con cualquiera en el salón de tu casa – Sam bromea relajando el ambiente y sacándole una sonrisa a Kyla

Tonta… ven aquí anda

¿Para qué?

Para poder besarte – le informa tirando de ella para volver a unir sus cuerpos

Podría venir alguien

Nadie va a venir, todo el mundo está en clase – Kyla comienza a besarla en la mejilla para ir acercándose a sus labios - ¿Quieres que pare? – pregunta mientras la acerca a una de las mesas y hace que se siente en ella

Deberíamos – la pelirroja coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Eso no es lo que he preguntado – Kyla sonríe apoyando su frente en la de su chica

No, no quiero que pares – responde besando a la morena de pie frente a ella

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Rach – la rubia regresa al baño completamente vestida – voy bajando… ¿café y tostadas?

Claro – responde dejando por un momento de secar su pelo para prestar atención a su novia

No tardes – le pide acercándose para darle un corto beso y dejar que continúe terminando de arreglarse, para cuando Rachel se une a ella en la cocina, la rubia ya lo tiene todo preparado y la espera sentada

Que eficiente – dice la morena viendo como Quinn retira una de las sillas con su pie para que se siente, ella decide sentarse en sus piernas y sonríe dando un bocado a la tostada que la rubia sujeta en su mano

¿Cómoda?

Mucho – afirma tratando de no dejar caer migajas, las dos guardan silencio hasta que Rachel lleva su mano a la muñeca derecha de la fotógrafa - ¿Qué significa? – pregunta repasando el pequeño tatuaje que porta en ella

¨ 170806 Free ¨ - lee Quinn en voz baja – Es una fecha, es el día que decidí cambiar mi vida, el día que me marche de casa con Beth… es lo primero que hice nada más salir de allí – explica con nostalgia

¿Has tomado ya una decisión?

Si, voy a hablar con Beth y si quiere verla, lo hará

¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella?

Hoy, por eso he dejado que se quede durmiendo en lugar de ir al colegio

¿Quieres que os deje solas? – cuestiona levantándose pero rápidamente Quinn la vuelve a sentar

¿Podrías quedarte?

Por supuesto – acepta sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de chica y acariciando su mejilla, las dos comparten un silencioso desayuno a la espera de que la pequeña se una a ellas para poder hablar

* * *

><p><em>Pequeñas aclaraciones:<em>

_-** Austin** apareció para interrumpir el momento piscina y volverá en capítulos futuros._  
><em>- Se que <strong>Santana&amp;Brittany<strong> estan desaparecidas en combate pero seguiran estando en la historia con mayor o menor presencia, depende de si tengo mas o menos ideas para ellas._  
><em>- <strong>Sam&amp;Kyla<strong> seguirán avanzando en su relación, aun hay que ver como lo toma Beth, que le parece a Quinn, lo que pasara en el instituto..._  
><em>- Por si a alguien le preocupa si habrá drama entre<strong> Quinn&amp;Rachel<strong> puede que mas adelante haya, por ahora a disfrutar de lo bueno... y momentos hot, que alguno habrá jeje_

_GRACIAS por leer, comentar y por las alertas xD_

_Saludos._


	40. Decisiones

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40. Decisiones <strong>

Otra conversación difícil con su hija, últimamente se está haciendo costumbre. En total, en su corta vida, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que ha tenido que explicarle cosas que cualquier otro niño de su edad no entendería, ni siquiera está segura de que su hija las comprenda del todo, por eso siempre trata de explicárselas lo más simple que puede y contestar cualquier duda de la pequeña.

Lo más duro para Quinn fue explicarle porque Puck no estaba con ellas, lo más importante para la rubia era que su hija entendiera que su padre siempre la quiso y siempre la va a querer, Beth lo entendió pero quería saber más, quería saber porque nunca lo veía, porque no hablaba con él, porque no estaba en Navidad o para sus cumpleaños… se le partía el alma cada vez que su hija le preguntaba si papa iba a estar esta vez y más aún, cuando tenía que decirle que no y que no sabía dónde estaba.

Los dos años que vivió en Lima con la pequeña, Puck estuvo ahí de la manera en que pudo o como mejor supo, Quinn sabía desde un principio que el chico no iba a cambiar, le gustaba salir, le gustaban todas las chicas y no estaba preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande como una hija. Igualmente le permitió estar ahí para Beth porque era su padre, todavía lo es aunque no esté presente. Cuando la niña estaba con él no dejaba de reír y eso era lo que a la rubia le importaba, que su hija fuera feliz. Ella ya no quería nada con él, lo había querido pero ya no, se dio cuenta a tiempo que no eran el uno para el otro, él quería a todas y ella quería a alguien en particular, alguien con quien pensó nunca podría estar.

Quinn tenía su decisión tomada, al cumplir los dieciocho se largaría de Lima, con o sin Puck. Por su lado el muchacho también había tomado una decisión, tenía que hacer algo con su vida o iba a acabar en problemas más serios que un reformatorio. Su solución llegó con rellenar una solicitud, la solicitud que lo vinculaba al ejército. Se alisto y el último día que ambas lo vieron fue el de su despedida, día en el que puso rumbo a destino desconocido y nunca más han sabido de él. Su madre y su hermana se marcharon de Lima al poco tiempo, antes de poder decirles que ella también se marchaba y poder dejarles un teléfono de contacto o algo.

Los primeros días sin él fueron difíciles para Beth, no dejaba de llorar, de llamar a papa, Quinn no podía consolarla con nada, tampoco Britt ni Santana, poco a poco y día tras día, los llantos cesaron y las preguntas también, hasta que a los cuatro o cinco años volvió a preguntar por él. Todos sus compañeros en clase iban a preparar un regalo para el día del padre, ella también pero no había nadie a quien entregárselo, ni padre, ni abuelos, ni tíos. Ese día volvió a llorar y Quinn con ella.

Tuvo que explicarle a su hija que hay muchos tipos de familias, unas con más personas y otras con menos. Ellas eran dos, más Santana y Brittany, después se sumaron los padres de la bailarina, Sam, Natalie y Miles… una familia un tanto rara pero familia al fin y al cabo. En el colegio también hubo una pequeña charla sobre las familias diferentes, Quinn se encargó, personalmente, de hablar con la que por aquel entonces era la profesora de Beth para que así fuese.

Ahora Judy volvía a sus vidas y Quinn no cofia en ella, no como para dejarla a solas con su hija, la decisión es de Beth, si quiere verla la rubia se encargara de ponerle los límites correspondientes a su madre.

Rachel llamando a Quinn ¿Estás ahí? – la morena bromea alejando cualquier pensamiento de la mente de Quinn – todo va a ir bien – le susurra apartando el pelo de su cara

Hay que despertar a Beth ¿Vas? – le pide con media sonrisa

¿Tiene el mismo humor que su madre cuando la despiertan? – Rachel se levanta interesa en que se va a encontrar si va

Peor – confiesa la rubia – Tranquila, no muerde – le dice riendo antes de empujarla fuera de la cocina, como quince minutos más tarde las dos aparecen, Beth montada sobre la espalda de la morena y medio dormida aun

Creo que alguien está muy contenta por no ir a la escuela hoy, no ha protestado nada – anuncia Rachel nada más entrar

Buenos días princesa – Quinn se acerca para besar su frente

Buenos días

¿Zumo o leche? – le pregunta antes de servirle ninguno de los dos

Zumo ¿Cuándo has llegado? – le pregunta a Rachel bajándose de su espalda

Eh…

Rachel a dormido aquí

Hmm

¿Te parece bien? – pregunta la morena preocupada

Sé que mama dormía en tu habitación cuando estábamos en la casa de tus papas – dice como si nada y Quinn mira a su novia aguantando la risa, la pobre esta toda colorada

Desayuna listilla – Quinn revuelve el pelo de su hija antes de acercarse para besar la mejilla de Rachel y tranquilizarla

~/~ /~/~/~/~

Ya estoy ¿Dónde vamos? – Beth aparece saltándose el último escalón para caer en el suelo de pie - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta al ver a Quinn y Rachel sentadas en el sofá y con cara seria

Antes de irnos tengo que hablar contigo de algo

No he hecho nada – dice sentándose en medio de las dos y sacándoles una sonrisa

Ya sé que no has hecho nada… es sobre el viaje a Lima

Lo pasamos bien ¿eh? – mira a una y otra esperando una respuesta

Si pero no es eso, mientras estuvimos allí vi a tu abuela – la niña borra su sonrisa y escucha atenta – ella me pregunto por ti – continua después de levantar la vista para ver que Rachel permanece ahí – y quiere verte

¿Qué le dijiste?

Que hablaría contigo primero y si tú quieres…

¿Puedo verla? – interrumpe las palabras de su madre

Si, si quieres

¿No te enfadarías conmigo? – cuestiona con temor

Claro que no, mi amor – contesta conteniendo las lagrimas

Escucha Beth – Rachel, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, interviene – no tienes que tomar una decisión ahora, puedes pensarlo y cuando sepas lo que quieres se lo dice a mama ¿vale? – Beth asiente y Quinn sonríe en agradecimiento por su ayuda

Todavía vamos a salir ¿no?

Si – le confirma su madre

¡Genial! – exclama volviendo a su tono alegre de siempre – Tenemos que ir a ver a Sam, tengo que contarle todo lo que he hecho en Lima – se pone en pie dispuesta a salir en busca de la joven hasta que Quinn la detiene

Sam está en clase, no podemos ir a verla

Pues la esperamos – rebate como si fuera obvio

Claro Quinn, como no has pensado en eso antes – se burla de ella la morena

Tenéis razón, no sé en qué tengo la cabeza – les sigue el juego a pesar de que a Sam todavía le quedan unas horas para acabar las clases

* * *

><p>Nueva actualización !<br>Capitulo algo corto y con un poquito de la historia de Puck, algo había que hacer con el y  
>el ejercito me pareció buena idea jeje lo mismo preguntan si sigue vivo o no, antes de que lo<br>hagan digo que no lo sé... no creo que vaya a aparecer en la historia pero nunca se sabe :)

Próximo capitulo encuentro con Sam&Kyla ;)

Las Brittana volverán pronto :p

GRACIAS por leer y comentar xD !

Saludos.


	41. Estamos juntas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41. Estamos juntas<strong>

Casi llegan tarde a su siguiente clase y habría sido la primera vez que Sam lo hubiese hecho. Si ha habido una prioridad en su vida, han sido sus estudios. Siempre se ha preocupado por obtener buenas notas pensando en su futuro, en la universidad. Harvard, Yale, Brown… quería optar a las mejores universidades del país y para eso tenia que esforzarse. Buenas calificaciones, buen comportamiento, clases extraescolares… todo para conseguir su objetivo. Sus padres sueñan con Harvard, ella prefiere mantener las posibilidades abiertas. Tenía la suerte de no tener que preocuparse por el dinero, sus padres pagarían cualquier universidad, incluso si decidiese irse del país y estudiar en Europa, como se había planteado al cumplir los dieciséis años.

A falta de diez minutos para acabar la última clase del día, su móvil había sonado, avisándole de un nuevo mensaje, era Kyla informándole que la esperaba a la salida, en su coche. Para hacerse esperar, Sam había abandonado su clase con total tranquilidad, pasando por su taquilla para recoger algunos libros y después salir con una sonrisa hacia el aparcamiento. Sabía que Kyla iba a estar ahí y por más nerviosa que estaba, sus pies no aceleraban su paso.

Sentada sobre el capo del mustang rojo de su chica, Kyla espera a que ella aparezca, hace más de diez minutos que las clases acabaron, por lo que no debería tardar mucho. El aparcamiento está prácticamente vacío, solo quedan algunos coches alejados, a unos cuantos metros de ellas, doblando una esquina puede verla caminando hacia ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta la pelirroja escondiendo su sonrisa al ver la cara que pone Kyla

Te he mandado un mensaje

¿Sí? No lo he leído, móvil apagado – miente jugando con su chica

Te estaba esperando aunque creo que eso es obvio – dice bajando su mirada al suelo

¿Para qué?

Pensé que… espera un momento ¡me estas mintiendo! Si has leído el mensaje – dice al ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Sam y baja del capo para enfrentarla

Me has pillado – anuncia levantando las mano en son de paz - ¿Qué habías pensado? – se interesa apoyándose en el lateral del coche

Ahora no te lo digo – Kyla se cruza de brazos hasta que Sam la agarra descruzándoselos y tomando sus manos

¿Me lo dices?

Podemos hacer algo, ir a algún sitio, no sé… - no puede resistirse a su mirada y acaba confesando sus planes

¡Sam! – el grito de Beth interrumpe a las chicas que inmediatamente se sueltan las manos, justo a tiempo para que la pelirroja sostenga a la niña en sus brazos

¿Cuándo habéis vuelto? – pregunta sorprendida a Quinn y Rachel que se acercan hasta ellas

Anoche – le informa Quinn sin apartar la vista de Kyla, quien no deja de mirar al suelo y a los lados, cualquier parte menos a ellas

¿Qué tal el viaje enana? – Kyla levanta la mirada en cuanto escucha hablar de nuevo a su chica, sonríe con la imagen ante ella, Beth está literalmente colgando del cuello de la chica mientras ella le revuelve el pelo con una de sus manos

¡He conocido a los papas de Rachel! ¿Sabes que tiene dos papas? Son muy divertidos y me llevaron a pasear y tomar helado y…

Para, para… te vas a asfixiar si no tomas aire

¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Vamos al parque y luego de compras

Yo… - Sam no quiere defraudar a la pequeña que la mira ilusionada pero estaba haciendo planes con Kyla

Tu amiga puede venir si quiere - la pequeña invita rápidamente a Kyla, la recuerda del día que la vio en el estudio de Quinn

Oh, ella es Kyla… Kyla está enana es Beth

Hola, no le hagas caso, no soy ninguna enana, tengo la estatura normal de una niña de mi edad

Bueno, no es que ella sea muy alta, así que no puede hablar mucho – dice haciendo reír a Beth, en cambio Sam no ríe

Me gusta ella, convéncela para que venga – Beth se dirige a Sam como si Kyla no estuviese ahí

Es difícil de convencer

Inténtalo – insiste la niña mientras las dos se sonríen mutuamente

Beth, seguro que ya tenían planes – Quinn interviene para no poner en un compromiso a las chicas – mañana puedes contarle el viaje a Sam

Por mí no hay problema – se apresura en contestar Kyla para que Sam no tenga que decidir o al menos ponerle más fácil la decisión

¿Estas segura?

Si

Pero vienes ¿no? - Sam trata de asegurarse

Si – vuelve a afirma sin ocultar su sonrisa

¡Bien! – exclama Beth feliz

~/~/~/~/~/~

Así que… ¿todo bien? - Quinn aprovecha que Kyla y Beth están jugando en el tobogán para indagar un poco

Sí

Hablasteis supongo

Si

¿Vas a decir algo más que monosílabos? – pregunta Rachel nerviosa por la escasez de palabras de la más joven, ella sonríe

¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Qué tal tus suegros? – se dirige a Quinn divertida

Muy bien ¿y los tuyos? – contraataca Quinn igualmente divertida

Demasiado pronto para eso, solo llevamos unos días saliendo

¿Así que estáis juntas? – Rachel sonrie

Si – contesta con otro monosílabo recibiendo el abrazo de la morena

Me alegro mucho

Felicidades – Quinn también la abraza y justo en ese momento se unen a ellas Beth y Kyla

¿Qué pasa? – Beth hace la pregunta aunque Kyla también se muere por saber, nada más mirar a su chica y a las otras dos, que le sonríen, sabe que ellas lo saben, y aunque no le importa no puede evitar ruborizarse un poco

No pasa nada cariño ¿no se supone que tenías que contarle muchas cosas a Sam?

Si pero primero tenía que jugar con Kyla, sabe un montón de juegos y le gusta Toy Story – dice extasiada, todo el que quiera superar el nivel de aceptación de Beth lo hace si le gusta esa película

Tienes suerte – le informa Rachel – si llegas a decir que no te gusta Toy Story, ahora mismo te estaría odiando… a mí nadie me informo que algo tan simple me ayudaría a caerle bien – mira directamente a Quinn recriminándoselo con una mirada

Bueno ¿me vas a contar el viaje o no?

¡Wow! Tenías que haber venido, los papas de Rachel se llaman Hiram y Leroy, estuve con ellos mucho tiempo porque mama tenia cosas que hacer. Me llevaron al centro comercial y Leroy no dejaba de jugar conmigo a todo, Hiram se hace el serio pero no lo es, cuenta chistes muy graciosos, aunque según Leroy cuando se enfada da mucho miedo. Conmigo no se enfadó, me porte muy bien ¿a qué si mama?

Si, mejor que nunca – corrobora y Beth sonríe

También estuve con la tía Santana y la tía Britt, la casa de la tía Santana es gigante – explica abriendo sus brazos para darle énfasis – ellas se van a quedar unos días más allí, pero pronto van a volver y te lo van a contar todo también

Por lo que veo, lo has pasado muy bien

Si, y mama me ha dicho que vamos a volver y a lo mejor… - de pronto la pequeña se queda callada

A lo mejor ¿Qué?

Puedes decírselo – Quinn sabe lo que su hija quiere decirle y la insta a hacerlo

Mama dice que si quiero puedo conocer a la abuela Judy

¿De verdad? – pregunta la pelirroja mirando a Quinn por encima de Beth, la rubia asiente - ¿Y sabes ya que vas a hacer?

Lo estoy pensando

Eso está bien… cuéntame más de los padres de Rachel – Sam cambia de tema sabiendo que a Quinn no le gusta nada hablar de su madre, Beth encantada sigue relatándole todo lo vivido esos días en Lima.

* * *

><p>Breve reencuentro con la nueva parejita xD que parece anda desatada por el instituto jeje<br>¿Alguien esperaba que a Beth no le gustase Kyla? Parece que con la única que la niña tuvo problemas es con Rachel ajaja

Las Brittana no están desaparecidas, se quedaron en Lima ajaja

En cuanto al capitulo anterior, parece que no era nada descabellado lo de Puck alistandose en el ejercito, y la mayoria quiere que este vivo y vuelva ajaja Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, de momento no hay una idea definida en cuanto a él en mi cabeza.

Para la próxima actualización más Sam&Kyla 3 y Beth/Quinn/Rachel 3

GRACIAS !

Saludos.


	42. Pequeños momentos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 42. Pequeños momentos<strong>

¿Por qué sonríes?

Por nada… mira a la carretera, quiero llegar viva a casa – Sam obedece por unos segundos y vuelve a ver sonreír a Kyla

No, en serio ¿Qué pasa?

No es nada Sam, mira al frente – pide de nuevo señalando con sus manos, unos minutos después e intrigada por la permanente sonrisa de la chica, la pelirroja detiene el coche en el arcén - ¿Qué haces? – pregunta divertida

No has dejado de sonreír desde que subimos al coche como si algo tuviera mucha gracia y quiero saber que es – exige girándose al lado para poder mirar a su novia a la cara, donde se encuentra una sonrisa aun mayor

¿Qué gano yo?

Lo que pidas – le concede desesperada

Quédate a cenar

¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa? – cuestiona poniéndose nerviosa

No en la de mi vecina ¿tú que crees?

¿Y tu padre?

Hay sitio para los dos aunque no viva en una mansión ¿sabes? – Sam rueda los ojos

Quiero decir ¿va a estar?

Si

Entonces sería algo así como una presentación o…

O nada, de momento puede ser una amiga cenando en casa ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

Cuéntame – dice tras pensarlo unos segundos y aceptar resignada

Me acordaba de algo que me ha dicho Beth cuando nos íbamos, voy a tener que llevar mucho cuidado porque al parecer, si te hago llorar, ella me pegara – Kyla ríe recordando la amenaza de la pequeña y Sam la mira seria

¿Y por eso he aceptado una cena con tu padre?

Podías haberlo dejado pasar – Kyla se encoge de hombros y las dos caen un cómodo silencio cuando el coche vuelve a reanudar su marcha – Sam

¿Hmn? – murmura sin desviar la vista de la carretera

No tienes que quedarte si no quieres – dice mientras acaricia su pelo

Me quedo, solo… avísame si meto demasiado la pata – pide mirándola y ladeando su cabeza, lo que a Kyla le parece el gesto más tierno que ha visto nunca

No eres tu quien me preocupa – aclara con un dulce y rápido beso

~/~/~/~/~/~

A la de tres ¿ok? – Beth mira a su madre y a Rachel, una a cada lado, agarrando con fuerza sus pequeñas manos

No es tan difícil cielo, solo cuenta – pide Quinn desde dentro del ascensor, llevan unos minutos ahí, con las puertas abiertas y Miles riendo desde el otro lado

¿Rachel?

Preparada – asegura la morena con una sonrisa

1 Mississippi, 2…

¡Beth Fabray!

Ella odia los Mississippi – se dirige a Rachel riendo

¡Cuenta de una vez o suelto tu mano y te dejo aquí encerrada!

Ella tampoco sabe mentir – vuelve a mirar a Rachel provocándole una carcajada

Lo que me faltaba, que mi propia hija se burle de mi – Quinn trata de soltar su mano pero la pequeña la retiene

No, no, no… ya va – se aferra con fuerza a ambas chicas – uno, dos y ¡tres! – grita a la vez que la pareja la levanta del suelto impulsándola hacia delante en un salto

¡Por fin! – exclama Miles recibiéndola con una abrazo a cada una - ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Bien, siento no haberte avisado – se disculpa la rubia dejando sus cosas en su despacho

No hay problema, Rachel se encargó de todo – Quinn sonríe, si no llega a ser por la morena no sabe que habría hecho - ¿Has conocido a sus padres? – susurra para que no lo escuchen desde fuera las dos morenas, que se entretienen jugando con las pelucas y complementos de la sesión que el chico había terminado hacia poco

Ya los conocía tonto

Sí, pero no como la novia de su única hija – señalo lo obvio el muchacho

Ahí tienes razón… se han portado genial conmigo y con Beth, al final no fuimos a ningún hotel, nos quedamos en su casa y cuidaron de Beth mientras yo hacia algunos tramites

Me alegra escuchar eso

¡Mami! ¡Mami!

¡¿Qué? – grita Quinn desde su escritorio encendiendo el ordenador

¡Ven, corre!

Que… - Quinn no puede seguir hablando por culpa de la repentina risa que le entra, la misma que Miles tiene a su lado al ver a ambas chicas completamente caracterizadas. Rachel con una peluca naranja, unos grandes pendientes redondos en sus orejas, unas gafas con forma de estrella y un sombrero gigante. Beth por su parte, tiene puesta una peluca fucsia, montones de collares y pulseras, los labios pintados de rojo y un sombrero que apenas deja ver su carita

¿Cómo estamos? – interroga Rachel con su mejor sonrisa

No os mováis – pide la rubia desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer con su cámara entre las manos

Rachel y Beth posan para la cámara encantadas, haciendo las delicias de Quinn y morir de la risa a Miles, Quinn no tarda en unirse a ellas, a petición de su hija y empujada por su amigo, quien se encarga de seguir sacando fotos del momento. Cambian sus complementos tantas veces como quieren, entre risas y voces de diversión, obedeciendo las órdenes del fotógrafo, incluida Quinn, poco dada a posar para una cámara, pero por Rachel y sobre todo por Beth podía hacer una excepción.

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿A qué hora llega?

Nueve

¿Estas segura?

Si, así que relájate de una vez – pide Kyla volviendo a besar a su chica

Pero…

¿Qué? – Kyla se separa mirándola con frustración

Desde que habían llegado la pelirroja está más nerviosa de lo habitual, por no hablar de que casi le da un ataque cuando Kyla la había dirigido a su habitación. Tras los nervios y dudas iniciales, Sam había hecho un pequeño recorrido con su mirada por el lugar, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, la cama de cuerpo y medio situada junto a la pared a la izquierda de la puerta, la mesa de estudio, llena de libros y el portátil, a la derecha, una ventana al fondo y el armario a los pies de la cama, justo al entrar. Un par de estanterías con libros completan el mobiliario, así como unos posters colgados en la pared hacen la decoración.

¿Dónde vas? – cuestiona Sam al ver como su novia se levanta de la cama donde estaban tumbadas

Es evidente que no estas cómoda, así que mejor vamos al salón y vemos una peli – le indica tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Lo siento – dice la pelirroja sintiéndose estúpida

Eh, mírame… nunca, Sam – vuelve a llamar su atención para que la mire – nunca te disculpes a no ser que hagas algo malo ¿de acuerdo? – Sam asiente – vamos tonta – la morena tira de ella sacándole una sonrisa – mucho mejor, además en el salón también puedo besarte – dice sabiendo que por alguna razón el estar en su habitación incomodaba a la chica – aunque la probabilidad de que mi padre nos pille es mayor – añade a modo de broma provocando que Sam se pare en seco tras ella – Es broma – aclara girándose con una pícara sonrisa para besarla y arrastrarla al sofá del salón para ver la película

~/~/~/~/~/~

Cielo – Quinn regresa al salón desde la cocina

Dime, Que – contestan Rachel y Beth al mismo tiempo

Beth – especifica la rubia – es tarde, sube a tu cuarto

Mama…

No, mañana hay colegio, así que es hora de ir a dormir

Pero…

Di adiós a Rachel

Adiós – se despide de la morena con desgana mientras su madre la arrastra hasta la habitación, después de ayudarla a colocarse el pijama, meterla en la cama y contarle un cuento, la rubia se reúne de nuevo con Rachel

Sabes que solo son las ocho y media ¿no? – pregunta la actriz envolviéndola en sus brazos

Si ¿y? Mañana tiene que levantarse pronto para ir al colegio, además entre que se duerme y no se duerme puede pasar una hora

No he dicho nada – Rachel pone sus manos en alto a modo de rendición – Así que… ¿mañana hay colegio?

Aja – asiente Quinn un tanto confusa, se lo acaba de decir no entiende a que viene la pregunta

¿Y tienes que trabajar?

Al igual que tu – confirma la rubia

Me gustaría estar en Lima otra vez – confiesa atrayendo la mirada de Quinn que hasta ese momento no había levantado su cabeza del hombro de la morena

Que no podamos estar las veinticuatro horas del día juntas no significa que las cosas empeoren

Lo sé, pero me había acostumbrado a verte a todas horas – declara ganándose un beso

¿Te vas a quedar esta noche? – cuestiona con esperanza

Me gustaría – responde sinceramente con una amplia sonrisa igual o mayor que la de la rubia

~/~/~/~/~/~

Has tenido suerte, pequeña – Sam sonríe ante la forma en que la llama Kyla

¿Por qué?

Era mi padre – explica levantando el móvil aun en su mano – tiene que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina... te libras de la presentación

Qué pena – murmura sintiéndose aliviada - ¡auch! – se queja al recibir un golpe en el brazo de parte de su novia - ¿Qué? Estaba histérica por si no te has dado cuenta, habría metido la pata hasta el fondo

No eres muy disimulada que digamos – reconoce con una sonrisa – y de verdad, tranquilízate, te va a adorar… ¡eres adorable! – exclama agarrando su cara y plantándole un dulce beso

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Qué de qué? – pide Kyla sin entenderla

La cena… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Podemos preparar cualquier cosa con lo que haya en la nevera…

O podemos pedir algo y esta vez, dejas que te invite – propone como alternativa a tener que cocinar, no es su fuerte precisamente

Te recuerdo que me devolviste el dinero antes de besarme… eso cuenta como una invitación ¿no?

No – responde sin ninguna duda – eso es más una obligación, ahora quiero invitarte a la cena y que tu aceptes por las buenas

¿Y si no acepto? – Kyla habla desafiante colocando su mano en la pierna de la chica

Puedo convencerte – espeta con seguridad

¿Cómo?

Así – dice justo antes de besarla, primero lento hasta que poco a poco va atrayendo a Kyla sobre sus piernas e intensifica el beso, por cómo responde la chica, la invitación está asegurada


	43. Ultima noche antes de la rutina

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 43. Ultima noche antes de la rutina<strong>

¿Cómo una situación tan simple puede hacerlas sentir tan bien? Rachel sentada en el sofá y Quinn acostada, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y dejándose acariciar por ella en silencio. Intercambiando miradas, sonrisas y pequeños besos cada poco tiempo, como si de una secuencia a seguir se tratara, después caricias distraídas sin necesidad de palabras. Uno de esos momentos en los que hablar está de más, sus cuerpos lo hacen por ellas. Hasta que la rubia murmura ¨ vamos a la habitación ¨ ninguna había hecho ningún movimiento para cambiar su situación. Ella es la primera en incorporarse y arrastra a Rachel hacia las escaleras sin soltar su mano, la morena la sigue sin quejas.

Al llegar a la habitación, Quinn cede el paso a Rachel, abriendo la puerta para ella, gesto que agradece con una sonrisa. Una vez dentro, la diva da unos pasos acercándose a la cama, la rubia se queda junto a la puerta cerrada. Lentamente comienza a quitarse su ropa, sin apartar su mirada de la morena que hace lo mismo. Primero la camisa, después los zapatos y el jean, hasta quedar en ropa interior, entonces Rachel rompe el contacto girándose para alcanzar su pijama, su maleta aún está ahí desde que volvieron de Lima. Son solo unos segundos pero los suficientes para que al darse la vuelta de nuevo, Quinn haya recorrido la distancia que las separaba y este frente a ella, a solo unos centímetros. ¨ Esto no te va a hacer falta ¨ susurra sobre sus labios a la vez que le quita la ropa de sus manos y las dirige sobre sus hombros para que la rodee con ellas. A su vez Quinn pasa las suyas alrededor de su cintura y baja lentamente hasta dejarlas sobre su trasero. La fotógrafa trata de unir sus labios pero Rachel prefiere jugar y se aparta ligeramente, sonriendo por su travesura. Quinn no puede enfadarse, le encanta cuando juega con ella, cuando la provoca y eso es lo que hace, rozando sutilmente sus labios o pasando su lengua por ellos para humedecerlos. Pero a veces, la morena no sabe cuándo parar el juego y Quinn se lo hace saber apretando suavemente su culo y obligándola a estar más cerca de ella. Sus miradas siguen conectadas, brillantes y oscuras producto de la excitación. El espacio entre sus cuerpos es nulo y el que había entre sus labios, Rachel lo elimina alzándose sobre los dedos de sus pies para alcanzar el ansiado beso. Un roce, un suave contacto y sus lenguas entran en juego rápidamente, despacio, sin prisas, Quinn enreda sus dedos en la larga cabellera de la morena para intensificarlo, no demasiado solo lo justo para lograr un pequeño gemido de su chica. Rachel consigue lo mismo cuando la hace chocar contra los pies de la cama y la deja caer en ella. Quinn se mueve hasta llegar al cabezal de la misma y apoyada en sus codos, observa como Rachel gatea hasta colocarse a su lado, con una pierna entre las suyas. No lo duda ni por un momento y al sentir los labios de la morena en su cuello, echa su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole más espacios para que actué.

Completamente acostadas, Rachel con parte de su cuerpo sobre el de Quinn, se dejan envolver por la tenue luz de la ciudad que, a través de la ventana, las ilumina. Con sus labios traza una línea imaginaria desde la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja de la rubia, se detiene en el lóbulo de esta, muerde y provoca un suspiro a la chica. Con una de sus manos recorre el cuerpo bajo ella, desde la pierna hasta su cuello, haciendo una breve parada en su cadera para jugar con la fina tela que aún permanece ahí.

Las manos de Quinn trazan suaves caricias por la espalda de Rachel, centrándose especialmente en su trasero y sus piernas, a la rubia le vuelve loca acariciar las piernas de su chica. Finalmente una de sus manos va más allá, necesita más contacto, necesita sentir su piel y acaba bajo el sujetador de la morena, quien al sentir el contacto inmediatamente deja escapar un suave jadeo sobre el cuello de Quinn.

Por primera vez tienen que hacer el menor ruido posible y la diva se encarga de recordárselo a Quinn con un simple ¨ shhh ¨ cuando inesperadamente se le escapa un ¨ joder¨ al sentir la rodilla de Rachel en su entrepierna. La morena vuelve a repetir el movimiento y esta vez Quinn se muerde el labio para no decir nada. cosa que no puede hacer cuando Rachel decide besar uno de sus pechos sobre el sujetador que aún conserva y pronto desaparece, al igual que el de la morena.

Con su pecho al descubierto Rachel se posa lentamente sobre el de su novia para sentirla por completo, el roce de sus cuerpos semidesnudos aumenta los movimientos de Quinn contra su muslo. A su vez, en el vaivén de sus caderas Rachel golpea contra la pierna de la rubia también.

Los sonidos se sus respiraciones agitadas, los jadeos y los gemidos se mantienen a bajo nivel, imperceptibles fuera de la habitación. Rachel baja su mano para acariciarla sobre la ropa interior, sintiendo la humedad de la rubia, que tiene que morder su propio puño para no dejar salir un grito, su novia sonríe, que trate de no hacer ruido es más excitante aun que cuando lo hace.

Quinn se incorpora quedando sentada en la cama y obligando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo sobre ella, confundida la mira, lo justo para verla abalanzarse sobre sus labios en un beso feroz, lleno de deseo y muy provocador, cuando trata de separarse Rachel la sujeta poniendo las manos en su cara y al final es ella quien rompe el beso, sin poder evitar dejar un pequeña mordida en su labio al final, juraría que provocándole algo de dolor, pero a la rubia no parece importarle porque automáticamente vuelve a besarla, abrazándola por la espalda y dejándose caer hacia atrás de nuevo.

Rachel se separa para poder mirar los ojos color avellana de la rubia y se queda tanto tiempo mirándola que la rubia tiene que preguntar, ¨ ¿Qué? ¨ musita a la vez que su pecho sube y baja acelerado, ¨ Eres preciosa ¨ responde ella apartando algunos mechones rubios de su cara, ¨ tú lo eres ¨ afirma la rubia tirando de ella para volver a unir sus bocas. La actriz repite una y otra vez sus palabras mientras baja por el cuerpo de Quinn sin dejar de besar cada parte que encuentra en el camino, su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen… hasta llegar a las braguitas de color negro de la rubia, que contratan perfectamente con su blanca piel, de un rápido movimiento se deshace de ellas y continua susurrando ¨eres preciosa ¨ a modo de mantra mientras sube por una de sus piernas.

Cuando llega a su entrepierna se detiene para mirar por un momento hacia arriba, donde se encuentra con la atenta mirada de Quinn, llena de deseo y excitación. La morena desvía su vista para poder enfocarse en la parte de la anatomía de su chica que tiene justo en frente y besando su pelvis vuelve a repetir ¨ Eres preciosa¨, pero sin pensarlo ni haberlo planeado añade algo más ¨ Eres preciosa y… te quiero ¨ susurra antes de un último beso sobre el clítoris de la rubia, seguido de las caricias de su lengua.

* * *

><p><em>Cero tiempo hoy para revisar, asi que pido disculpas si hay algun error.<em>  
><em>Se vienen capítulos cargaditos de lemmon y después llegara algo de drama.<em>

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Saludos._


	44. Te quiero

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 44. Te quiero<strong>

Despertó hace minutos pero lleva tendida y sin moverse sobre la cama, medio desnuda y con su cuerpo a medio cubrir, desde entonces. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando lo dijo? Ni siquiera está segura de sí la rubia lo escucho, no dijo nada al respecto, ni en ese momento ni después, ni cuando le hizo el amor.

Era una locura, demasiado pronto para decirlo y el temor se apodera de ella. Lo último que quiere es asustar a su chica por culpa de su incontrolable verborrea. No quiere mirar a su lado, sabe que no está ahí, no la siente. Tampoco quiere abrir sus ojos y comprobar que efectivamente esta en lo cierto.

Aguanta algunos minutos más antes de girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama, cuenta hasta tres para abrir sus ojos y como sospechaba Quinn no está, pero sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al comprobar que tampoco está vacío. Las sabanas arrugas están cubiertas por varias polaroid, en cada una de las imágenes aparece ella durmiendo y sobre el borde blanco, en perfecta caligrafía, puede leer la misma frase, una y otra vez en diferentes idiomas. ¨ Te quiero¨, ¨ I love you ¨, ¨ Je t´aime¨, ¨ ti amo¨, ¨ eu te amo¨, incluso idiomas que ni siquiera conoce porque también hay algunos con extrañas letras y símbolos. Su sonrisa no puede ser más grande y una tímida lágrima se escapa de sus brillantes ojos.

La morena no puede articular palabra alguna, tampoco tiene a nadie a quien decirle nada porque está sola en la habitación o eso cree ella, hasta que desde detrás suyo, junto a la ventana, una pequeña rubia cobijada en una manta y acurrucada en el sillón de una plaza la saluda.

Buenos días – dice con una sonrisa, Rachel se sobresalta y se gira para encontrase con ella, en ese momento la cámara apunta de nuevo a ella y un suave clic suena haciendo que se sonroje

Hola – responde aún más avergonzada cuando Quinn le muestra la foto en la distancia, ha olvidado taparse y su torso desnudo puede verse en ella, la rubia rápidamente anota algo con el rotulador y se acerca hasta la cama para entregársela a Rachel - Eres preciosa y te quiero – sisea leyendo las mismas palabras que ella había pronunciado la noche antes - ¿No crees que es una locura? Llevamos saliendo ¿Qué? ¿6 meses?

Me gustan las locuras – confiesa Quinn con una sonrisa dejando un dulce beso en sus labios – y no es como si nos acabáramos de conocer, nos conocemos desde la adolescencia – le recuerda riendo

Por un momento… creí… creí que…

¿Qué no te había oído? ¿Qué no sentía lo mismo? – Quinn formula las preguntas mientras Rachel asiente jugando con las fotos – Te oí y lo sentía, lo siento, pero no quería que sonara vació, quiero decir, te conozco y si lo hubiera dicho automáticamente después de ti, esta mañana estarías pensando que lo dije por decir, solo para que te sintieras bien – Rachel se ruboriza, la rubia no está equivocada – Rachel

¿Hmn?

Te quiero – dice cuando la mirada de la morena se reúne con la suya

Lo sé… y en un montón de idiomas – bromea señalando todas las fotografías en la cama, Quinn sonríe - ¿Hablas alguno de ellos?

Español, el que aprendimos con el señor Schuester – ambas sonríen al recordar aquellas clases – francés y un poco de italiano – revela sorprendiendo a su novia

¿Y el resto?

Internet – confiesa orgullosa por su ingenio

¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así? – pregunta asimilando todavía las palabras y el gesto de la rubia

Me levante a media noche para ponerme una camiseta y vi la cámara, quería una foto tuya pero he tenido que esperar a que empezara a hacerse de día para tener luz, esta te habría despertado – Quinn señala la lámpara en el techo y continua - al final se convirtieron en muchas, después de mirarte por un rato y pensar en lo que había pasado pensé que sería una buena idea, algo bonito, romántico, ya sabes… - finaliza bajando el tono de su voz en las últimas palabras

Me encanta – asegura Rachel soltando la sabana con la que se cubría y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia antes de besarla, lentamente la va acostando en el colchón – Es lo más romántico que alguien ha hecho por mí – confiesa sobre sus labios dejando pequeños besos en ellos

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Taylor?

No

¿Riley?

No

¿Paris?

No

¿Spencer?

¡No! ¿Por qué todos los nombres que dices son para niño y niña? Es confuso – se queja la rubia dejándose acariciar por Santana

Me gustan esos nombres, además así no nos toma desprevenidas si nos dicen ¨ es un niño¨ y luego resulta ser una niña… esas cosas pasan

Pero siempre nos preguntaran ¿niño o niña? Y tener un nombre de niña podría confundir al bebe si es niño o al revés – explica muy seria mirando a su novia

Está bien ¿Cuáles propones tú?

¿Si es niña? – la latina asiente sonriendo, nunca pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer un día libre, a las ocho de la mañana, seria escoger nombres para futuros bebes – Holly

¿Holly? ¿Cómo Holly Holliday?

Si – Britt afirma besando su mejilla para borrar la cara de confusión de la morena

¿Por qué?

Porque después de hablar con ella y gracias a su ayuda me dijiste que amabas por primera vez

Me gusta Holly – acepta el nombre propuesto por su chica tras la pequeña explicación, lo que hace sonreír a ambas, un nombre lo hace todo más real aunque aún falten unos años

~/~/~/~/~/~

Tenemos que salir de la cama o Beth llegara tarde al colegio – anuncia Quinn intentando levantarse, cosa que Rachel le impide

Me gustaría estar en Lima otra vez – se lamenta – allí no había horarios, ni trabajo, ni colegio…

¿A qué hora es tu reunión?

A las diez… hoy va a ser un día agotador, tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas

Lo sé – Quinn sonríe dándose por vencida y dejándose abrazar unos minutos más por la morena, ella también tiene trabajo atrasado con el que cumplir cuanto antes, aunque lo único que le apetece era quedarse en la cama con la compañía

Mami – Beth llega hasta la habitación de la rubia sorprendiéndolas a ambas, ninguna había escuchado a la pequeña levantarse, mentalmente se alegran de haberse vestido por si acaso – buenos días – dice restregándose los ojos y bostezando mientras se sube a la cama para cobijarse en los brazos de su madre, libres desde que la morena había escuchado su voz

Buenos días ¿Qué haces despierta? – pregunta besando su pequeña cabeza

No quiero ir al cole

Te entiendo mi amor pero hay que ir, es por tu bien

¿Y si decimos que estoy enferma? Así no tienes que ir a trabajar tampoco porque me tienes que cuidar – propone con esperanza aunque por la cara de Quinn no parece que vaya a pasar, Rachel en cambio trata de no reírse por las ideas de Beth

Beth Fabray, ahora mismo a vestirte antes de que me enfade – le ordena señalando la salida, la pequeña obedece besando la mejilla de las dos chicas antes de salir con la cabeza agachada y triste, o su tía Santana estaba equivocada o ella había hecho algo mal porque su plan no había funcionado - ¡No te rías! – le dice a Rachel que ya no puede aguantarse mas

Pero es que tiene unas ideas geniales

No pienso dejarla con Santana nunca más, terminara siendo una delincuente

Exagerada – dice Rachel besando su mejilla y poniéndose en pie lista para un nuevo día

* * *

><p><em>Continuación del capitulo anterior. Hoy toca estar tranquilitas pero se viene mas<br>lemmon en los siguientes capítulos jeje_

_Breve aparición de las Brittana, para quien se preguntaba que donde están o que hacen...  
>¡ están eligiendo nombres de bebes! <em>

_muy buena respuesta con el capitulo anterior, GRACIAS por leer y comentar :)_

_Saludos._


	45. Cuidar de una misma

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 45. Cuidar de una misma<strong>

Otro día agotador llega a su fin, pero a diferencia del resto de la semana este acababa muy bien, las dos tendidas en el sofá, en el salón de casa de la rubia, a solas, charlando, mimándose, besándose…

¡Wow! Tranquila fiera – susurra Quinn al sentir los dientes de su chica en el cuello

Lo siento – se disculpa un poco avergonzada

Solo tenemos que esperar a que Beth se duerma ¿ok?

¿Hace cuánto se fue a la cama? – pregunta a la vez que asiente

Una hora más o menos – responde volviendo a unir sus labios sin prisa, el beso se mantiene lento por poco tiempo, la morena se encarga de aumentar el ritmo sin poder controlarse, dejando que su lengua salga en busca de su homónima, Quinn no pone resistencia hasta que a la morena se le escapa un suave gemido

Lo siento – se lamenta de nuevo bajo la mirada de Quinn – una semana es mucho tiempo, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila – declara enderezando su postura, por lo que queda sentada a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de la rubia

Ha habido periodos de sequía más largos en mi vida que una semana… además tengo un gran autocontrol – confiesa sonriendo y tratando de volver a besar a su novia, pero esta se hace para atrás evitando el contacto

Yo también tengo autocontrol

Ya lo veo – acepta cuando su segundo intento para besarla falla

¿Cómo lo haces?

¿El qué? – cuestiona Quinn sin dejar de acariciarle las piernas, es lo único que le deja hacer

Estar así… como si nada, me hace parecer desesperada – dice cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta

¿De verdad crees que no necesito estar contigo tanto como tú? Lo necesito – afirma sin dejarla hablar – unos días más que otros pero si no estás y no se puede, siempre puedo cuidar de mi misma, no sé si me entiendes

Oh… ¡oh! – exclama llevándose las manos a la cara y enrojeciendo por momentos

¿No me digas que te da vergüenza? Que yo recuerde tú eras la que decía que una chica tenía que saber cuidar de sí misma ¿no? – Rachel asiente sin apartar sus manos - ¿Entonces?

No pensé que tú… que… ya sabes…

¿Por qué no? – pregunta sin ningún pudor obligándola a que la mire, años atrás jamás habría tenido esta conversación pero ahora es diferente

Porque… no sé…

¿Por qué yo era una estirada y mis creencias religiosas me lo impedían? – Quinn lo argumenta por ella y la morena asiente – Las cosas cambian y no creo que sea malo cuidar de uno mismo en caso de necesidad – dice deslizando sus manos bajo la ropa de Rachel para acariciar su abdomen

¿Y cuidas muy a menudo de ti misma? – pregunta dejándose llevar por las caricias de Quinn

Hacía tiempo que no pero después de que habláramos la otra noche… - confiesa acercando el cuerpo de Rachel al suyo para besar su cuello hasta que la morena se separa de golpe

¿Pensabas en mí? – interroga con los ojos bien abiertos

Por supuesto y ¿sabes qué?

¿Qué? – pregunta tragando fuerte, la conversación no está ayudando nada para controlar su excitación

Nunca antes había llegado tan rápido y con tanta facilidad – Quinn susurra en su oído e inevitablemente la morena deja escapar un jadeo incontenible y había dejado salir otro de no ser porque la boca de la rubia se lo impide con un acalorado beso

Arriba… ya… - habla entrecortadamente por la falta de aire

Pensé que no lo ibas a decir nunca – murmura Quinn riendo por la actitud ansiosa de la morena que la arrastra escaleras arriba, en mitad del pasillo la rubia se detiene – voy a asegurarme de que esta durmiendo – dice en voz baja dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija

No tardes – ruega Rachel entrando en el dormitorio principal

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sin duda uno de los alicientes de tener su propio apartamento es poder hacer el amor donde y cuando quieran. Cualquier lugar de la casa, el baño, el cuarto, la cocina, el salón… el salón es su preferido sin lugar a dudas. Para algunos incomodo pero para ella y gracias a la flexibilidad de Britt no hay ningún problema.

Santana mece sus caderas adelante y atrás rítmicamente sobre el muslo de su chica, que a su vez, controla sus movimientos con las manos en sus caderas. Se habían propuesto ver una película antes de ir a dormir pero de un modo u otro las dos habían acabado completamente desnudas. El sonido de sus gemidos aplaca el sonido de la televisión creando un ambiente perfecto de excitación. La rubia siempre ha sabido cómo hacer suplicar a su chica y lo consigue con solo un movimiento, en cuanto Santana siente las uñas de Britt recorrer su espalda y clavarse en su trasero, la latina pide silenciosamente más, empujando fuertemente las caderas contra ella.

Con un rápido movimiento Britt acuesta a Santana en el sofá y se coloca entre sus piernas, haciendo que sus centros se rocen. Se mueve sobre ella aumentando considerablemente el ritmo, de la misma forma que los quejidos de placer aumenta su volumen por parte de las dos. La rubia se sostiene con sus brazos, elevando su torso y permitiendo que la morena juego con sus pechos, algún mordisco, suaves caricias con su lengua, mientras sus manos hacen lo propio en su trasero, amasando y presionando contra su propio cuerpo para unirse más a ella.

Ambas se mueven al compás como si de un baile se tratara y la pareja perfecta esta con ellas, se envuelven en una sincronía única, con besos, miradas, mordiscos… con ellas siempre se vuelve salvaje y acaban dejando alguna marca en la otra pero no les importa, al contrario, las lucen con orgullo. Se pertenecen, son la una de la otra y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Un breve vistazo a Beth que duerme apaciblemente entre sus mantas y con ginger, el duende que Rachel le regaló hace un tiempo, la rubia sonríe cada vez que la ve con el muñequito. Lentamente abandona la habitación entornando la puerta a su salida, suspira y se encamina a su propio dormitorio donde sabe que le espera una gran noche.

La sonrisa de su rostro se borra inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, la morena no está en ningún lado y no hay ruidos que indiquen su presencia.

¿Rachel? – Quinn la llama sin alzar mucho su voz - ¿Rach? – lo vuelve a intentar y automáticamente escucha el agua de la ducha caer, en unos segundos la morena asoma su cabeza por la puerta del baño

¿Vienes? – pregunta con una sonrisa provocativa

Ni siquiera se lo piensa, acelera su paso despojándose de parte de su ropa en el camino, Rachel ya se ha deshecho de toda la suya y espera a la rubia dentro de la ducha. La imagen de la morena bajo el agua y completamente mojada hace que Quinn se moje pero en otro sentido. Las gotas de agua caen por su cuerpo y en lo único que puede pensar es en recogerlas con su propia lengua. El pelo mojada le hace querer perder sus manos en él.

La rubia se queda paralizada frente a la ducha, recorriendo cada milímetro del cuerpo de su novia, sus piernas ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede tener unas piernas tan largas? se pregunta siguiendo su camino para detenerse en su trasero, lo observa y sonríe, simplemente perfecto. Luego su espalda y ¡ups! Rachel la mira sobre su hombre descubriéndola y ella enrojece por completo. La morena le guiña un ojo y le hace una señal para que se acerque, ella lame sus labios y obedece acercándose, como si un imán la atrajera hasta su cuerpo.

Eres tremendamente sexy – susurra sintiendo las primeras gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo y tocando el cuerpo de Rachel lentamente

¿Dónde quedo tu autocontrol? – pregunta ella divertida

¡A la mierda mi autocontrol! Te quiero aquí y ahora

Su confesión va acompañada por su cuerpo que instintivamente se acerca a ella, atrapándola contra la pared de la ducha y explorando su cuello con su boca. Succiona en el hasta que escucha a la morena quejarse y entonces pasa su lengua por el lugar para calmar la zona, Rachel jadea al sentir la cálida lengua de la rubia en su cuello y una de sus manos en su pecho.

La morena lleva su cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor ángulo a la rubia y se sujeta fuerte de sus caderas, al ritmo que va no va a durar mucho antes de acabar, incluso sin necesidad de que la toque. Pero está equivocada si cree que los planes de Quinn se limitan a besar su cuello y tocar su pecho, ágilmente mueve su pierna deslizándola entre las de la diva y golpeando justo en su centro, a ella se le escapa su nombre en un profundo gemido y la rubia sonríe.

Rachel hace su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie cuando las manos de Quinn en sus pechos son sustituidas por su boca y la rodilla entre sus piernas, por una de sus manos. La morena se aferra al cabello de la rubia al sentir la yema de sus dedos masajear con decisión el manojo de nervios entre sus piernas.

Sentir la humedad entre las piernas de su chica hace que la suya crezca inesperadamente, y la presión sobre su cabeza por la mano de ella la invita a masajear con sus labios su pecho, el cual abandona al tirar de ella hacia arriba la morena, llevándola hasta su boca y ahogando sus gritos en ella.

La diva rodea con una de sus piernas a Quinn y presiona acercando más sus cuerpos, Quinn jadea al chocar con su propia mano en medio de las dos, entreabriendo sus labios y dándole paso a la lengua de Rachel, acaricia el labio de la rubia provocándola e instándola a participar en el juego, mientras no deja de mover su mano en la entrepierna de la morena.

Quinn rompe el beso repentinamente para centrar su mirada en los ojos de Rachel. No necesitan palabras, con solo ver sus ojos saben lo que la otra necesita y quiere, Rachel sabe lo que Quinn va a hacer y Quinn sabe lo que Rachel necesita que haga. La besa suavemente de nuevo acariciando su mejilla a la vez que sus dedos entran en el cuerpo de la morena y comienzan a moverse. Se acompaña del movimiento de su cuerpo cada vez que entra en ella, tratando de llegar lo más profundo posible, solo le lleva algunos intentos encontrar el punto exacto que quiere y donde cada vez que toca escucha los gritos ahogados de Rachel.

Se abraza a ella manteniéndose en pie y apoyándose en su hombro, donde muerde cada vez que Quinn entra en ella, la rubia la rodea con su brazo libre para darle mayor estabilidad y continúa con su trabajo sin descanso. Según aumenta el ritmo, la respiración de su chica también lo hace, así como la cantidad y el nivel de sus gemidos, Quinn no necesitan mucho más para acabar, es increíble como con solo escuchar y sentir a Rachel junto a su cuerpo puede conseguirlo. Las palabras incoherentes de la diva le indican que es el momento, mueve su pulgar para hacerlo tocar su centro y hacerla estallar en un grito rápidamente silenciado por la boca de Quinn.

Las dos permanecen de pie en silencio, abrazadas bajo el agua que se encarga de eliminar cualquier mínimo rastro de sudor en sus cuerpos. Quinn deja pequeños beso en el hombro de su chica mientras esta intenta recuperar el aire y la estabilidad.

¿Has…? – Rachel deja la pregunta a mitad al obtener la rápida respuesta de Quinn

Casi… y ni siquiera me has tocado – añade manteniendo la vista en la pared tras el cuerpo de la morena quien no tarde en encenderse de nuevo con esas simple palabras y aprovecha su posición para jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn

El cruce de palabras cesa para dar paso a otro encuentro, esta vez bajo el control de Rachel. La morena mueve su cuerpo ligeramente, dejando el espacio suficiente para deslizar su mano entre los dos cuerpos e ir directa a encontrarse con la humedad de Quinn. La rubia emite un pequeño quejido de placer y apoya sus manos en la pared para mantenerse firme ante las embestidas de Rachel en su interior. Un sonoro _¨ joder ¨_ escapada de la voz de Quinn cuando la palma de la mano de su novia se estrella contra su clítoris. Pronto le sucede un _¨ más rápido¨_ y un _¨ por favor, Rachel…¨_ antes de dejar salir una bocanada de aire contenido en su garganta contra el cuello de su chica, acallando así cualquier sonido.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí este capitulo xD en el siguiente continua el lemmon así que prepárense jeje<p>

Gracias por seguir fieles a la historia y dejar vuestras impresiones mediante los reviews :)

Continuación el Martes.

Saludos.


	46. ¿Cómo lo haces?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 46. ¿Cómo lo haces?<strong>

Hola

Hola – le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa mientras continua desenredado su pelo frente al espejo, la sonrisa crece cuando su novia besa su hombro y aspira el olor de su cabello recién lavado

Hueles tan bien – susurra rodeándola con sus brazos

Rachel – pronuncia la rubia en tono de advertencia cuando la mano de la diva se mueve lentamente hacia el sur

¿Hmn? – ronronea ella

¿No has tenido suficiente?

¿De ti? Nunca – pregunta y responde apartándole el pelo para dejar su cuello a la vista

Rach – Quinn jadea el nombre de su chica en cuando esta posa su mano en su entrepierna desnuda

Lo quieres tanto como yo – murmura con voz áspera en el oído de la rubia – lo sé – añade abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues – Dilo – le exige sin apartar su mano y moviendo la otra hacia sus pechos

¿El qué? – pregunta la rubia jugando con ella

Que me necesitas, que…

Te necesito

Quinn corta las palabras de Rachel, no quiere alargar el juego ni es capaz de hacerlo, realmente la necesita. La morena no la hace esperar ni un momento y la gira para tenerla frente a frente y poder besar sus labios. Sus cuerpos se mueven fuera del baño hasta llegar a la cama. La espalda de Quinn pronto se estrella contra el colchón, sus piernas quedan colgando fuera de la cama. Rachel la sigue sosteniéndose en sus brazos por encima de su cuerpo, sin llegar a tocarla deja caer su melena hacia delante, el suave cosquilleo del pelo de la morena sobre cuerpo aumenta la excitación de Quinn. Despacio, la diva desciende besando sus labios, luego su nariz y de nuevo sus labios.

Rachel puede notar la humedad de su novia cuando coloca la rodilla entre sus piernas y accidentalmente golpea su centro haciéndola gemir. La morena sonríe a modo de disculpa aunque realmente no lo siente, por eso repite el movimiento con los mismo resultados en Quinn, solo que esta vez clava sus uñas en la espalda de Rachel a la vez que su cuerpo se arquea buscando mayor contacto.

Quinn protesta cuando Rachel abandona sus labios para besar su mentón y luego bajar hasta su cuello, deteniendo en el punto donde puede sentir el pulso acelerado de la rubia. _¨ Vas a matarme ¨_ susurra cuando la lengua de la morena comienza un rastro hasta su pecho alcanzando su pezón endurecido, al mismo tiempo con su mano cubre el otro pecho. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás y sus ojos se cierran al contacto de la suave mano de la morena. Solo los vuelve a abrir cuando siente la respiración acelerada de Rachel entre sus piernas, se mantiene apoyada en sus codos para mirar en esa dirección, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada oscurecida de la morena. El contacto entre sus miradas es breve, la rubia lo rompe dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama mientras su novia se encarga de lamer el núcleo palpitante frente a ella.

Rachel puede adivinar que su novia está a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, sus músculos se contraen y sus manos agarran fuertemente las sabanas, arrugándolas por completo. La morena mueve una de sus manos de la pierna de su chica para ir al encuentro de su mano, haciéndola liberar la sabana y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Con una corta mirada hacia arriba, Rachel puede ver como el pecho de Quinn sube y baja arrítmicamente cada vez que su lengua entra y sale de ella. _¨ Oh, joder… Rach ¨_ se queja Quinn cuando el pulgar de la morena masajea su clítoris sin perder el ritmo con lengua. Los lamentos y gemidos de Quinn hacen que la morena trabaje más rápido llevándola hasta el final y Quinn tiene que tapar su boca con sus manos para reprimirse y no gritar el nombre de la morena. Con una sonrisa en su rostro la diva se sube en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y arrastrando a la rubia con ella.

¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunta Rachel besando su frente

¿Cómo hago qué? – dice aun con la respiración entrecortada

Que quiera tocarte todo el tiempo

Podría preguntarte lo mismo – la rubia levanta su cabeza para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios, ambas sonríen mientras Quinn vuelve a su posición y trata de hacer que su respiración sea rítmica y pausada otra vez

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Quién era? – pregunta Britt tumbada en su lado de la cama mientras espera a que su chica vuelva junto a ella

Quinn… mañana nos quedamos con Beth, se le había olvidado llamar antes para preguntar. Creo que Berry le está absorbiendo su inteligencia

No digas eso ¿Qué te cuesta llamarla Rachel? – Britt la mira enfadada

Así es más divertido, además no es como si la llamara ManHands o cualquiera de los otros nombre que solíamos llamarla… ¿seguimos con lo de antes? – sugiere colocándose boca abajo para que la rubia siguiera con el masaje que Quinn había interrumpido - ¿Qué? – le espeta cuando Britt se niega cruzándose de brazos

No pienso hacerlo hasta que admitas que te gusta Rachel y prometas que la vas a tratar bien

Pero si la trato bien – se queja Santana mirando a su novia – odio a Quinn – murmura sabiendo que si no llega a interrumpir no estaría teniendo esta conversación con Britt, sino probablemente teniendo sexo de nuevo

¿Lo vas a hacer? – cuestiona Britt sacándola de sus pensamiento

No le puedes decir a nadie lo que te diga – le advierte antes de hacer su confesión y la rubia asiente – Si la llamo Berry es por costumbre, me cae bien, a veces es un poco desesperante pero tiene su punto, además Quinn es feliz, Beth es feliz y dios sabe que si la niña es feliz, yo soy feliz ¿contenta?

Mucho – admite besando sus labios y sentándose encima de ella para comenzar el masaje – No puedo esperar para tener nuestro propio bebe, vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo – susurra besando su mejilla y obteniendo una sonrisa de la latina, que cierra sus ojos para centrarse en las caricias de su chica en su espalda y a donde las va a llevar eso

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Con quién hablabas? – cuestiona Rachel al escuchar a la rubia volver a la habitación

Hola bella durmiente – bromea Quinn

No te rías – la morena la golpea suavemente – lo último que has hecho ha sido increíble

Gracias – dice con una sonrisa presuntuosa

No has contestado

Santana – le informa acostándose a su lado – se me olvido preguntarles si se podían quedar con Beth mañana, tengo que ir al estudio

¿Y Sam?

Es sábado, querrá estar con Kyla y aprovechar que no tienen clases – asume la rubia con una sonrisa divertida

¿Qué hora es?

Mmm… las dos y veintitrés minutos de la madrugada

¡¿Y has llamado a Santana? – sus ojos se abren de golpe - No sé cómo no está aquí para matarte

No es como si estuviera durmiendo

¿Qué más podía estar haciendo a … ¡oh! – exclama la diva aguantando la risa bajo la mirada de satisfacción de Quinn por fastidiar a su amiga

Solo estaban en los preliminares – le quita importancia

¿Y por qué contesta?

Sabía que era yo por el tono de llamada y si llamo a estas horas puede que sea por Beth, así que siempre responde

Eres mala

Un poco – admite riendo – tampoco la he entretenido mucho, cuando ha empezado a quejarse por el susto me he desecho de hecha – dice poniéndose de lado para ver mejor a la morena y poder acariciar su brazo

¿Cómo? si puede saberse

Le he dicho que tenía que ir a hacer el amor con mi novia – susurra sugerente colocándose encima de su cuerpo, obligándola a abrir sus piernas con la rodilla para hacerse espacio

¡Quinn! – Rachel protesta sonrojándose

¿Lista para el siguiente asalto?

¿Alguna vez no lo estoy? – contraataca con otra pregunta sin dejarla contestar, sus labios están ocupados respondiendo al repentino ataque de la morena contra ellos

* * *

><p><em>Un poquito mas de lemmon para animar el dia jeje<em>

_Y otra aparición de las Brittana aunque cortita xD_

_Ahora parece que las abandonadas son Sam&Kyla pero tranquilidad, ellas han tenido_  
><em>muchos momentos en capítulos anteriores y seguirán teniendolos en los que faltan :) <em>

_GRACIAS por leer, comentar y por las alertas. Todas las criticas, buenas, malas o regulares_  
><em>son bien recibidas, todas son buenas para seguir mejorando ;)<em>

_Saludos. _


	47. Sus amigos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 47. Sus amigos<strong>

¡Buenos días!

¡Dichosos los ojos! Ya no te esperaba – dice el chico sin apartar la vista de su cámara

Dije que vendría ¿no? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Dijiste que estarías aquí a primera hora y ya es media mañana bonita

Perdón, señor puntualidad – se disculpa falsamente – He ido a dejar a Beth con Santana y Britt y se me ha hecho un poco tarde

¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar al lunes? Has trabajado mañana y tarde durante toda la semana, incluso has adelantado algunas de las sesiones programadas para dentro de dos semanas

Ven, mira – lo llama sentada frente a su ordenador

¿Unos planos? ¿Vas a comprarte otra casa?

No

¿Entonces? – pregunta Miles sin entender a su amiga

Son los planos de la casa que Russell me dejo como herencia – explica mientras él se sienta a su lado – quiero hacer unos cambios y me han hablado de un programa en el que puedo ver cómo quedaría la casa ¿Qué te parece? – pregunta pulsando algunas teclas para mostrarle el resultado que tenía hasta ahora

Impresionante, pero ¿para qué quieres un gimnasio? No te he visto ir a uno nunca

Ni pienso – dice riendo, ella siempre ha preferido correr al aire libre – pero Rachel tiene una rutina de ejercicios que hace cada mañana

Tú lo que quieres es ver a tu chica sudar – comenta estallando en risas

Hablo en serio Miles

Está bien, perdona

También quiero hacer cambios en la habitación principal y la que antes era mía y ahora será de Beth

Eso suena a mucho dinero para un sitio en que vas a pasar solo unos días al año – revela con temor a que su amiga decida marcharse y regresar a su ciudad natal

Se lo que estás pensando y no, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, mi casa está aquí y la de Beth también… pero dentro de algunos, muchos años, no sé…

Vale, ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Quinn Fabray alias ¨ odio Lima y todo Ohio¨?

¿Qué haces tú aquí un sábado? – la rubia obvia el comentario de su amigo y cambia de tema

No tengo nada mejor que hacer, todo el mundo está ocupado, mi novia esta fuera… el trabajo extra es dinero extra para el futuro

¿Futuro? – pregunta Quinn levantado una ceja mientras Miles se levanta para ir hasta su mesa y sacar algo del cajón

¿Crees que aceptara? – indaga colocando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo sobre la madera

¡Madre mía! – exclama llevándose las manos a la cara – Se va a morir… primero aceptara y luego morirá – dice rápidamente mirando el anillo de oro blanco y diamantes frente a ella – Es precioso

Gracias – sonríe contento con la reacción y las palabras de Quinn

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Cuándo?

¿Cuándo qué? – pregunta Santana confundida por la pregunta de Beth, se había pasado toda la mañana mirándola y queriéndole decir algo pero no se había arrancado y ahora de pronto le pregunta

¿Cuándo vais a tener un bebe? – susurra elaborando un poco más su pregunta

Oh, eso

Sí, eso ¿Cuándo?

¿Qué te hace pensar que Britt quiere? – la pequeña se encoge de hombros, no se había planteado que su tía no quisiese un bebe – Dentro de unos años

Pero yo lo quiero ahora – protesta por la noticia a la vez que Brittany regresa con ellas al salón

¿Qué quieres?

¡Un bebe! – exclama y rápidamente se tapa la boca - ¡ups! – dice mirando a Santana que no puede evitar reírse

Santana ¿qué cosas le estas diciendo a Beth?, ¿no crees que es un poco pequeña para pensar en bebes? – le pregunta en voz baja de forma que solo ella la escucha, la latina ríe mas fuerte

Lo que quiere es un bebe nuestro, tuyo y mío – le explica pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros

¿Y para que quiere Beth un bebe nuestro? ¿Se lo va a llevar? – interroga confusa

¡No! Solo quiero jugar con él… o ella

Ya le he dicho que en unos años pero no se conforma

Pídeselo a Quinn – le ofrece como alternativa Britt aunque la niña pone cara de terror

No, mama no va a tener bebes, me tiene a mí – se niega posesiva ante la idea

Pero ahora que esta con Rachel… - intenta hablar la rubia

¡No! – exclama Beth tapándose las orejas y cerrando los ojos

Déjala – pide Santana previniendo la insistencia de su novia - Quinn va a tener que hablar con ella… ¡eh! – dice acercándose a Beth para obligarla a que la escuche retirando sus manos - ¿Comemos y vemos una peli? - la niña asiente pero sigue sin mover su manos

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Comemos juntos? – propone el chico inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla para estirarse un poco

Bueno ¿salimos o aquí?

Lo que quieras

Pedimos algo, quiero acabar una cosa antes de ir al teatro

¿Vas a ver a tu chica?

Aja, quiero darle una sorpresa

¿No sabe que vas?

No, hoy solo tiene una función a las seis, así que para las ocho estará fuera, voy a verla actuar y después esperare a que salga… he pensado en recoger a Beth y llevarlas a cenar a algún sitio, casi siempre cenamos en casa y puede llegar a ser aburrido

Me parece una buena idea, no olvides llevarle flores

Ya lo había pensado pero gracias – dice con una sonrisa Quinn

¡oh! ¿vas a esperarla desnuda en su camerino?

¡No! – niega tajante, a veces olvida que puede ser como cualquier otro hombre por mucho que ella lo adore

Pero por la cara que has puesto…

¡No, Miles! Además ni siquiera la voy a esperar en su camerino, la esperare en la puerta

¿Por qué?

Porque para esperarla allí tendría que poder entrar, no me van a dejar entrar así como así sin que ella lo sepa

¿Y no puedes pedirle a uno de sus amigos que te cuele?

Lo haría si los conociera – confiesa apartando su mirada del chico

Lo siento, no quería molestarte – se disculpa sinceramente

No es nada… te perdono si pedimos comida italiana – dice forzando una sonrisa

Eso está hecho

~/~/~/~/~/~

El espectáculo había terminado hacia media hora o más y ella aún está esperando en la puerta del teatro, con una orquídea en su mano, al final había optado por una sola flor en lugar de un ramo. Las rosas le parecían un cliché y según Rachel una rosa es común y ella siempre quiere algo original. Quinn había estado totalmente de acuerdo, ella merece algo diferente, bonito, a su altura, una rosa le parece poco, en realidad ninguna flor le parece suficiente para Rachel pero entre todas había elegido la orquídea con la esperanza de que a su novia le gustase.

La rubia se impacienta y está a punto de entrar cuando la puerta del lugar se abre dejando paso a un grupo de gente, entre ellos Rachel, que ríen por alguna gracia que ella desconoce. La morena la mira sorprendida y desconcertada, no esperaba encontrarla ahí, ni siquiera le había dicho que iba a ir. Se disculpa con el grupo para acercarse hasta su novia y envolverla en un tierno abrazo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta rozando sus labios en un beso que sabe a poco para la rubia

Yo… has estado genial – dice mirando de reojo a los chicos y chicas que esperan a la diva

¿Me has visto? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? ¿Cuánto llevas aquí esperando?

Eh… si, quería que fuera una sorpresa y no mucho – contesta en orden a todas las cuestiones haciendo sonreír a Rachel

¿Qué tienes ahí? – mira curiosa a Quinn que mantiene sus manos en su espalda ocultando la su regalo

No es nada, solo…

¡Rachel, nena! ¿Vienes o qué? Se nos hace tarde – Quinn mira de mala gana a la chica que llama a la morena, es otra morena, de pelo corto, alta, extremadamente delgada para su gusto y con los rasgos bien marcados, diría que es guapa de no ser porque le molesta la forma en que ha llamado a su novia, esta en cambio se gira con una sonrisa para decirle que espere un segundo

¿Tienes planes? – cuestiona Quinn ocultando de nuevo la flor

Hemos decidido ir a cenar y tomar algo después

¡Genial! – finge estar entusiasmada, ya por la forma en que Rachel sonríe parece que ella sí lo está

¿De verdad? Puedo decirles que…

Nada – la interrumpe manteniendo la sonrisa – ve y diviértete

¡Bien! – dice contenta y ajena a los sentimientos de la rubia – ¿te llamo mañana y nos vemos?

Claro… oye tengo que ir a recoger a Beth, así que será mejor que te vayas o no llegare nunca – bromea aceptando los labios de Rachel antes de verla unirse otra vez al grupo y marcharse riendo por la acera, mientras ella camina en dirección a su coche totalmente desilusionada y con la orquídea aun en la mano

* * *

><p><strong><em>Agradecimientos y Respuestas<em>**

_Aunque sea repetitiva, GRACIAS por el apoyo xD cada comentario y cada alerta_  
><em>me anima a seguir escribiendo :)<em>

_Sam&Kyla volverán a aparecer, asi que no hay de que preocuparse, aun no tiene nombre esta parejita_  
><em>y a mi no se me ocurre nada jeje <em>

_¿Que si Rachel tuvo a alguien en su vida antes de Quinn? Por supuesto, han estado sin verse cinco años y  
>la morena no ha estado aislada del mundo ni nada parecido... pero tiempo al tiempo, ya se irán<br>desvelando mas cosas según avance la historia y sabremos si Quinn es celosa o no... y en caso de que  
>lo sea, si tiene motivos para estarlo ;)<br>Los celos son un arma de doble filo... hasta cierto punto puede estar bien pero en exceso pueden  
>acabar con una relación...<em>

_No olviden comentar o preguntar cualquier duda._

_Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo xD_


	48. Sweetie Pie

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 48. Sweetie Pie<strong>

Camino a casa de la latina, Quinn no había podido evitar pensar que había sido una idiota al presentarse ahí, con una estúpida flor y asumiendo que la morena iría con ella. Supone que el salir de fiesta con sus compañeros/amigos es mejor plan que salir con ella y una niña, habrían tenido que ir a un restaurante donde Beth pudiera jugar sin molestar, lo que se traduce en un lugar poco o nada romántico, también habrían tenido que estar en casa pronto, no tanto como entre semana pero no muy tarde, para que Beth se fuera a la cama, la niña tiene unas costumbres y su hora de ir a dormir es como mucho las once de la noche los fines de semana, teniendo en cuenta que no haya madrugado ese día.

Al llegar es la latina quien la recibe y rápidamente le impide el paso para poder hablar con ella a solas en el rellano.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? – espeta algo molesta

Tienes que hablar con Beth

No puedo hacerlo sino entro

Deja el sarcasmo Q

Lo siento ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta tratando de olvidarse de lo sucedido

Antes de nada tienes que saber que Britt y yo hemos estado hablando de tener un bebe y… ¡oh! – la latina suelta una bocanada de aire al sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se estrella contra el suyo

¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegro mucho por las dos! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Déjame… respirar – pide con dificultad

Perdona

Tranquila, eso no es lo que quiero hablar

Pero…

Otro día te lo cuento, mañana si quieres pero el problema es que Beth ha estado insistiendo mucho en el tema de los bebes

¿A qué te refieres? – indaga confusa, a ella no le ha mencionado nada

Me pregunto que cuando vamos a tener un bebe porque quiere alguien con quien jugar, insistió tanto que Britt le dijo que te lo pidiera a ti

¡¿Yo? – exclama exaltada, lo último que pasa por su cabeza es tener un bebe

Respira que el problema viene ahora – dice llamando la atención de Quinn – Beth se ha negado rotundamente y no quería escuchar nada más, ya sabes...

Se ha tapado los oídos y cerrado los ojos como si así fuese a desaparecer ¿no?

Si y su respiración se ha agitado un poco, por suerte se ha calmado cuando le he dicho de ver una película

Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba – reflexiona en voz alta Quinn intentando recordar la última vez que tuvo uno de sus episodios de ansiedad

Hey ¿estás bien?

Si, si… voy a hablar con ella cuando lleguemos a casa, han sido mucho cambios, Rachel, la muerte de Russel, ir a Lima, la posibilidad de conocer a Judy – relata con preocupación

Ahora está bien, está tranquila

Gracias – Quinn le sonríe a su amiga - ¿Dónde está mi pequeña princesa? – la rubia alza la voz al llegar al interior del apartamento. Rápidamente el cuerpo de hija se estrella contra ella feliz de verla

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Te gusta?

Es muy bonita – admite Beth sin dejar de mirar la orquídea entre sus manos, Quinn no iba a desaprovecharla y que mejor que regalársela a su hija

¿Qué te parece si cenamos fuera de casa hoy?

¿Podemos ir a Sweetie Pie? – pregunta emocionada

Donde quieras

¡Bien! Voy a pedir patatas, tortitas… ¡oh! ¿Voy a poder tomar helado? – Quinn sonríe y asiente – De fresa… no, no, de chocolate… o nata… - la niña sigue mencionando todos los sabores que conoce indecisa por cual tomar, antes de darse cuenta ya están allí

El lugar no está muy lleno, aún es pronto. Beth está deseando que le regalen un globo, como cada vez que van, por lo que se sienta en la primera mesa libre que encuentra, Quinn la sigue conteniendo la risa, a veces su hija es un poco ansiosa. Una camarera no tarda en acercarse para tomar nota del pedido y mientras esperan Beth le cuenta todo su día con Santana y Brittany, lo que hace que recuerde que podían haberle dicho a su tía que fuera con ellas, es su restaurante favorito y seguro se pondrá triste cuando le diga que han ido sin ella. Pronto vuelve a sonreír cuando tiene frente a ella una gran fuente de patatas fritas con un montón de pequeñas bolsitas de salsa, la sonrisa crece cuando la camarera le entrega el tan deseado globo.

¿Quieres? – Beth le ofrece de su comida a la rubia mientras mete algunas patatas en su boca, más de las que le entran porque algunas vuelven a caer al plato

Come despacio y no, no quiero ¿quieres tú? – pregunta ofreciéndole de su cena

¡Puag! No – se niega poniendo cara de asco, la rubia había optado por pedir una ensalada y la pequeña no entiende cómo puede preferir eso a las patatas

Hoy te libras pero en casa ya sabes que tienes que comer

Pues me alegro de no estar en casa – resuelve con una sonrisa enorme que provoca una igual en Quinn

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Britt! ¡Brittany! – grita Santana nada más salir de la ducha - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta señalando a la cama de ambas

Es Pato, San ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿te has dado un golpe? – se preocupa acercándose a ella para revisar su cabeza

No me he dado ningún golpe, me refiero a ¿Qué hace el pato en nuestra cama?

Dormir, tenía miedo y le he dejado que se acueste ahí – explica observando el muñeco de peluche perfectamente arropado

No voy a dormir con él – se niega dejando caer la toalla en la que estaba envuelta y poniéndose su ropa de dormir, aún es temprano para dormir pero es lo más cómodo que tiene y de todas formas no van a ir a ningún lado

Pero San… esta asustado, no podemos dejarlo en el salón

Si podemos – asegura con firmeza – no pongas esa cara… Britt, no voy a meterme en la cama con un pato – insiste a pesar de las caras de su chica intentando darle pena – Solo esta noche, mañana vuelve al salón – se da por vencida aferrándose al abrazo de la rubia, que le agradece el gesto con pequeños besos repartido por toda su cara

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Beth, te estoy esperando!

Ya está, ya está – dice saltando a la cama de su madre con un libro en sus manos

La Reina de las nieves – murmura Quinn leyendo el título de libro escogido por la pequeña - ¿Entre las dos?

Si

Apenas han pasado unas páginas y la niña cae rendida en los brazos de Quinn, con cuidado de no despertarla, la rubia lleva a su hija hasta su propia cama.

Al volver a su habitación, en la soledad y silencio de esta, sus pensamientos inevitablemente van de nuevo a Rachel ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Dónde estará? Se siente tentada en llamarla, incluso marca su teléfono pero finalmente le da a cancelar y guarda el móvil en el cajón, sacando en su lugar un libro para leer y despejar su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo tranquilo para apaciguar un poco las cosas. Para el próximo tocan conversaciones entre<br>Quinn&Beth sobre los bebes y Quinn&Rachel sobre... ya veremos sobre que jeje  
>¿Que creéis? ¿La rubia sera comprensiva o montara un drama? Igual Rachel tiene alguna explicación,<br>mas o menos validad, pero explicación al fin y al cabo xD A la pobre ya la habéis crucificado _

_Celos, celos, celos... hay muchas formas de sobrellevarlos, ya veremos cual adopta Quinn si es que los tiene...  
><em>

_Van a aparecer algunos personajes nuevos, como el padre de Kyla, los amigos de Rachel, Natalie (amiga de Quinn y  
>novia de Miles) que ya ha sido nombrada y no podemos olvidarnos de ¡Austin!<br>Esos por el momento...no tengo pensados mas personajes pero según avance la historia ya se vera..._

_Posibles nombres para la pareja Sam&Kyla:  
>syla<br>Sayla  
>Kym<br>gracias por las sugerencias xD_

_Parece que un deseo común es un hermanito/a para Beth pero de momento la niña no quiere, la madre  
>parece que tampoco y Rachel... no sabemos que opinara Rachel del tema. Eso si, ¿no os parece ir un poco<br>rápido? Ni siquiera viven juntas !_

_Bueno ya me despido que me lio a escribir y no paro ajaja pero antes MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos y  
>cada uno de vuestros comentarios :)<em>

_Saludos. _


	49. Hoy no

**Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.  
>Mañana vuelven | 3ª Temporada ! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 49. Hoy no<strong>

Mentirosa

¿Qué?

Men-ti-ro-sa – silabea la latina sin apartar la mirada de su revista

Santana no tengo ganas de juegos ¿de qué hablas? – cuestiona confundida guardando su móvil después de hablar con Rachel

Acabas de decirle a tu novia que hoy vas a estar sola con Beth… es evidente que le has mentido porque estás aquí

No le he mentido, sabes porque estoy aquí, después nos iremos, necesito estar a solas con ella para hablar

¿Pesadillas?

Dos veces – contesta Quinn agarrándose la cabeza

¿Rachel no fue a tu casa anoche?

No, salió con sus amigos

¿Y estas molesta por eso? – pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta y también porque el malhumor de la rubia, además de por no haber dormido casi nada

No

¿Entonces por qué?

Me da igual que salga con sus amigos – le espeta cansada del interrogatorio – lo que me molesta es que ni siquiera se quien son

Pero… - Santana intenta hablar pero Quinn continua tras un breve silencio

¡Estuve ahí sentada mirando la función por más de una hora y la espere otro tanto en la calle… ¡como una idiota! – exclama con rabia

Tranquilizate porque no estoy entendiendo nada… ¿Fuiste a ver la función? – la fotógrafa asiente - ¿y después esperaste a que saliera? – Quinn repite el gesto – Con la intención de…

Quería invitarla a cenar fuera, conmigo y con Beth

¿Se lo dijiste?

No – murmura bajando la mirada, escuchándolo de otra persona no parece para tanto

No es que sea experta pero ¿no crees que deberías habérselo dicho? La chica aun no es telepata ni nada

Lo sé y hablare con ella pero más tarde, ahora tengo que ocuparme de mi hija

No te olvides de decirle que te presente a esos amigos, tienes que saber con quién anda – Santana le guiña un ojo y sonríe después de su recomendación, cuando va a levantarse para buscar a su chica y Beth en la habitación, Quinn la detiene

¿Piensas librarte de mí o qué? Ahora mismo me dices cuando, donde y como habéis decidido tener un bebe – exige con una pequeña sonrisa

La culpa es de Beth

¿Mi hija?

¿Quién sino? Estando en Lima nos quedamos a solas y empezó a decirme que quería un primo con el que jugar y bla bla bla… ¡me hizo pensar en bebes! ¡A mí!

No esperaba menos de mi niña – dice la orgullosa madre

Me di cuenta que en algún momento de mi vida, en un futuro, quiero niños y los quiero con Britt. Hable con ella por si ella no quería niños, quiero decir, nunca habíamos hablado sobre eso… resulta que ella si lo había pensado…

¿Y?

Aún es pronto pero dentro de unos dos años más o menos puede que Beth no sea la única princesa – dice feliz y ríe acompañada por la risa de Quinn que la abraza con fuerza

Vas a ser una madre estupenda

Yo también lo creo

~/~/~/~/~/~

Beth, cariño…

¿Si?

¿Recuerdas algo de las pesadillas de anoche? – la niña niega con la cabeza sin llegar a verbalizarlo – La tía Santana me ha contado que ella y la tía Britt van a tener un bebe ¿estas contenta?

¡Sí! Me han dicho que voy a poder jugar con él y también ayudarles a cuidarlo

Claro que si y estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien – dice abrazándola ligeramente – Beth

¿Qué? – pregunta extrañada por ver a su mama tan seria

Que tus tías vayan a tener un bebe no significa que yo lo vaya a hacer, no voy a tener un bebe

¿Nunca?

Eso no lo sé, puede que…

¡No! – la niña reacción igual que lo había hecho el día antes con Britt y Santana

Beth mírame… mi amor…eh… - Quinn habla lo más tranquila que puede retirando suavemente las manos de su hija de sus orejas y acariciando su mejilla, ver a su hija así le duele más que nada – escúchame – le pide una vez que tiene su atención, las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos de Beth hacen que se le quiebre la voz – Nunca daría un paso tan grande sin hablar contigo antes, eres lo más importante de mi vida, eres mi niña… hemos estado siempre las dos juntas y venga quien venga, no va a cambiar eso, todas las cosas que hemos pasado ¿Quién estaba en tus cumpleaños para hacer una gran fiesta?

Tu – contesta la niña mirando a la rubia

¿Y quién te cuida cuando esta malita?

Tu – vuelve a decir tomando más fuerza en su voz

¿Quién te lleva al cole, al parque, al cine…a todos lados?

Tu – alza por completo la voz más animada

Pues eso no va a ser diferente ¿lo entiendes?

Si

Bien y si ves que me despisto o necesitas que pasemos un tiempo las dos solas, quiero que me lo digas ¿vale? – la morena sonríe y asiente abrazando a su madre lo más fuerte que puede

¿Va a venir Rachel hoy?

No, hoy vamos a ser solo tú y yo – le aclara sintiendo un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo de Beth – Vamos a dibujar, ver películas, comer espaguetis con tomate hasta embarrarnos… nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien – madre e hija ríen a carcajadas ante la sola idea del día que les espera

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Qué tal lo pasaste la otra noche? – pregunta Quinn dejándose caer en el sofá seguida de Rachel, habían estado dos días sin verse y casi ni habían hablado por teléfono

Bien

¿Quiénes eran? La gente con la que saliste – dice después de que la morena la mire extrañada aunque Quinn no puede verla por tener sus ojos cerrados

Mis compañeros de la obra, ya sabes quienes son, los has visto – comenta acurrucándose en el sofá abrazando a Quinn

Los he visto encima de un escenario Rachel, para mí son solo actores – la rubia trata de hacerle ver que no los conoce, no sabe sus nombres ni ha hablado con ellos

Te he hablado muchas veces de ellos

¡Dios, no te enteras! – suspira levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer de nuevo – Rachel, se supone que son tus amigos y yo tu novia, no los conozco ¿Entiendes? – explica masajeando sus sienes, le había dolido la cabeza durante todo el día y la incapacidad de la morena para entender sus indirectas no ayuda en nada a que mejore

¿Quieres conocerlos? – pregunta levantándose un poco de encima de Quinn para mirarla

Si… bueno… es lo normal ¿no? ¿Tienes miedo de que no les guste?

¡No! Tengo miedo de que ellos no te gusten – confiesa enterrando su cara en el cuello de la rubia – Ellos son… tu eres… -trata de explicarse pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas – hacen bromas estúpidas y solo piensan en fiestas, beber y ellos mismos y sus carreras

Si hablas así de tus amigos no me imagino como lo harás de tus enemigos

No me malinterpretes, son buenas personas y buenos amigos, solo que lo único de lo que deben preocuparse es de estar en el teatro a su hora y con el texto aprendido

Normal siendo jóvenes, tú también lo eres, yo lo soy…

Si pero tú eres tan responsable, decidida, segura de ti misma… tienes a Beth, tienes un negocio propio, clientes con los que cumplir…

Mi vida es así porque tengo a Beth, sin ella probablemente mi vida sería diferente, como la de tus amigos o…

Como la mía – susurra Rachel avergonzada

¿Qué quieres decir?

A veces pienso que no soy suficiente, que necesitas a alguien que este a tu altura, alguien…

Deja de decir tonterías – Quinn la obliga a que la mire – cualquier otra persona en tu lugar habría salido corriendo, ¿Quién con nuestra edad quiere estar con alguien que ya tiene una hija? Aguantaste todos los desplantes de Beth como nadie hasta conseguir que te quiera

¿Me quiere?

Un poquito – bromea Quinn

¿Y tú? – pregunta sobre sus labios, apenas rozándolos

Un poquito más – sigue con el juego

¿Y puedo hacer que sea mucho?

Prueba – dice Quinn aceptando los labios de su novia sobre los suyos, cuando Rachel intenta intensificar el beso y desliza su mano bajo la camisa de la rubia, esta la detiene

Hoy no – musita Quinn

¿Te encuentras bien?

Me duele la cabeza

¿En serio? – indaga entre incrédula, divertida y preocupada

No me mires así, no usaría una excusa tan mala… Beth ha estado teniendo pesadillas los últimos días

¿Está bien?

Lo estará – le asegura para tranquilizarla

Sube y acuéstate – ordena Rachel levantándose del sofá

No quiero que te vayas

No me voy a ir, tu subes y te acuestas, yo me quedo hasta que acabe la película y subo a acompañarte

Pero…

Arriba… ¡ahora! – le ordena señalando las escaleras

Buenas noches – se despide Quinn sin rechistar, lo que hace pensar a la morena que debe dolerle mucho

Te quiero

Te quiero – le corresponde la rubia desapareciendo por el piso superior

* * *

><p><em>Sin tiempo de revisar el capitulo, si hay errores pido disculpas.<em>

_Gracias por seguir la historia. Actualizo tan seguido porque el proximo no lo podre_  
><em>subir hasta el viernes o sabado.<em>

_Las respuestas a cualquier duda del cap. anterior os las debo para la próxima actualización ;) _

_No olviden comentar xD _

_Saludos._


	50. Domingo de piscina I

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 50. Domingo de piscina I<strong>

Rachel… Rach – insiste Quinn pero la morena no le hace ni caso - ¡Rachel Barbra Berry! – grita ahora sí ganando su atención y la de todos en realidad

¡¿Que? – se gira completamente para encontrarse con su novia – Perdona – se disculpa por gritarle

¿Puedes tranquilizarte? Aunque sea un solo momento

No puedo Quinn ¿Y si lo cancelamos? Estoy a tiempo de llamar a todos para que no vengan

Se supone que llegaran en media hora, además soy yo quien tiene que estar nerviosa, son tus amigos – la rubia pasa sus manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de la diva intentando que se relaje

Lo sé pero no puedo ¿lo estás?

¿Nerviosa? – pregunta Quinn para asegurarse – No, me has hablado tanto de ellos estos días que es como si ya los conociera

Bien, hagan lo que hagan, recuerda lo mucho que te quiero y me quieres

Prometido, recuérdalo tú también por si Santana decide matar a alguno

¡No! – grita Rachel asustándola

No lo va a hacer, solo bromeaba – Quinn se explica aunque pronto se da cuenta que Rachel ya no le presta atención y que ese grito no era para ella, sino para uno de los chicos que estaban ayudando a preparar todo

Recuérdame por que hacemos esto en casa de los padres de Britt – pide Santana acercándose a Quinn

Es el lugar perfecto, terreno neutral, con piscina, no tenemos que estar en una habitación encerrados, si nos sentimos incomodas nos podemos mover a otro grupo y sobre todo no parecerá una presentación formal, sino algo casual

¿Casual? Deberías recordárselo a tu novia porque esta histérica

Eh! – se queja Quinn golpeando a la latina en su costado – Solo está nerviosa

Pues no lo entiendo, si no les gustas ¡que les den!

No está nerviosa por eso – Quinn ríe ante la claridad de su amiga – Le preocupa que ellos no me gusten a mi

¿Por qué? ¡Que te den a ti también! – bromea Santana – Hablando en serio, habrá salido con más gente y presentado a sus amigos, no veo el problema, a menos que… ha salido con alguien en todos estos años ¿no?

No tengo los detalles pero si – afirma con seguridad

¿Como estas tan segura?

Créeme, lo sé

¿Por qué? – insiste Santana

Porque en algún sitio a tenido que aprender las cosas que hace – murmura con sonrisa pícara para que solo ella pueda escucharla

Demasiada información – dice poniendo mala cara, a lo lejos las dos pueden escuchar a Rachel dando órdenes – Hay cosas que no cambian ¡vaya carácter! Tiene que ser una fiera…

Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase

¿Qué? No sabes lo que voy a decir

Si lo sé, y si no quieres que todos los amiguitos de Rachel sepan que cierta bailarina es muy flexible y esta soltera, no la acabes

¿Es una amenaza?

No, una advertencia

No serias capaz, además Britt no está soltera

Ya pero eso, ellos no lo saben – dice antes de alejarse guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Qué te pasa?

¿Mhm? – murmura Sam a Beth mirando por el retrovisor para poder verla

Tú nunca cambias de emisora y no has parado desde que llamaste a Kyla ¿Qué pasa?

Nada – miente la pelirroja, había llamado a su chica para avisarle que estaban llegando y la había notado rara, después de insistirle le había confesado que su padre estaba en casa y quería conocerla antes de dejar que se fueran

¿Los amigos de Rachel van a ser tan guays como ella?

No los conozco pero seguro que si – contesta Sam sonriendo a la pequeña

¡Hemos llegado!

¿Qué? – cuestiona la niñera, no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban justo frente a la casa de Kyla y la chica las espera en la puerta

A ti te pasa algo ¿puedo bajar? – pide permiso una vez que el coche se detiene junto a la acera en la entrada de la casa, Sam asiente y la niña baja corriendo saltando a los brazos de la adolescente – Hola – dice besando su mejilla

Hola a ti también ¿preparada para la fiesta? – Kyla sonríe y mira de reojo a su novia que aún permanece en el coche

Si, la casa de la tía Britt es genial y ¡tiene piscina!

Que bien ¿le pasa algo? – pregunta moviendo su cabeza en dirección al coche

Creo que tiene miedo de conocer a tu papa – susurra y le hace señas para que guarde el secreto

Porque no te sientas aquí – dice bajando a la niña al suelo y señalando los escalones – voy a convencerla para que baje – añade riendo con la niña

~/~/~/~/~/~

El timbre suena anunciando la llegada de más invitados a la fiesta, el primero en unirse a ellas había sido Miles, habían acordado invitar también al chico para que la rubia tuviera más apoyo y también para aprovechar el momento que los amigos de ambas se conocieran.

Un chico delgado, alto, pelo azulado y una sonrisa enorme aparece en el jardín de la casa, asombrado por el lugar mira a un lado y otro, buscando encontrar a la chica de la fiesta. La ve de espaldas a unos metros de su posición, dando órdenes y gritando a un pobre chico, cuando va a acercarse una rubia se interpone en su camino.

¿Michael?

Si – confirma el chico con cara de confusión

Pelo azul – indica la rubia el rasgo por el que lo ha reconocido y él sonríe

Claro… tú debes ser Quinn

La misma – corrobora estrechando la mano del muchacho con una sonrisa

¿A cuántos ha matado ya?

Por raro que parezca, ninguno todavía – responde Quinn y Michael ríe sonoramente llamando la atención de Rachel que corre emocionada hasta ellos

¡Mickey! – grita abrazándolo efusivamente

Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así delante de la gente – se queja apenado

¡Ups! Lo siento… Quinn, Michael… Michael, Quinn – los presenta soltando al muchacho y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia

Ya nos hemos presentado

Si, por fin conozco a la famosa Quinn Fabray

¿Famosa? – pregunta la aludida frunciendo el ceño

Oh! Me olvide contarte que Mickey – el chico tuerce el gesto de su cara ante el diminutivo – es un apasionado de la fotografía y parece que es fan tuyo

¿De verdad?

Totalmente, sobre todo de las obras que no firmas como Quinn

¿Cómo? – interroga Quinn interesada en saber lo que sabe el chico de pelo azul

Como buen admirador conozco algunos secretos, y sé que tus fotografías más íntimas las firmas con tu otro nombre, Lucy

¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Tú le has dicho algo? – mira a Michael y Rachel alternativamente

Nada, lo juro

¿Entonces? – vuelve a preguntar centrándose solo en el amigo de su novia mientras esta los deja a solas para acabar de colocar algunas cosas

Hace unos años fui a una exposición de ¨ principiantes con futuro prometedor ¨ - entrecomilla en el aire al recordar el nombre – entre ellos había algunas fotos increíbles de hechos cotidianos pero que captaban completamente la esencia del momento, estaban firmados por el nombre de Lucy QF. – la rubia sonríe recordando también aquella exposición

¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy Lucy?

No estaba seguro pero tu reacción lo confirma – los dos ríen por un momento – he visto algunos trabajos mas aquí y allá, siempre por casualidad, así que decidí utilizar mis contactos para averiguar un poco más de Lucy, averigüe muy poco y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido aparece ante mí un reportaje fotográfico de Quinn Fabray, no tenía nada que ver con tus otras fotos, eran fotos para una revista de música pero el toque y la forma en que juegas con las luces y las sombras es inconfundible

Parece que sabes de lo que hablas – dice sorprendida por la historia del chico

Empecé a estudiar fotografía pero finalmente me decante por la actuación

¿Por qué Rachel me ha contado miles de cosas sobre ti y no esto?

Dímelo a mí, no me dijo que eras la misma Quinn Fabray por la que todos pelean por ser fotografiado hasta que yo mismo me di cuenta y le pregunte – a los dos se les escapa una carcajada que aumenta cuando Rachel se une a ellos quejándose porque nadie le hace caso

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Amiga o novia?

¿Qué?

Olvídalo ¿Bajas o subo como la primera vez? – dice Kyla sonriendo por el recuerdo – Solo serán unos minutos, hola y adiós ¿ok? – Sam asiente y sube la ventanilla del coche dispuesta a salir de el, Beth le sonríe desde la puerta de la casa - ¡Papa! – la joven llama a su padre tirando de la mano de Sam para que termine de entrar acompañada por Beth

¡Un momento! – grita el hombre desde algún lugar de la vivienda, pronto descubren que es la cocina – Hola – saluda a las chicas terminando de quitarse el delantal

Papa, ella es Sam – dice señalando a su chica – Sam, mi padre Scott

Es un placer señor – la pelirroja extiende su mano a modo de saludo y se mantiene seria, el hombre de más de un metro noventa impone demasiado a pesar de haberlo visto con el delantal puesto, Beth en cambio sonríe divertida

El placer es mío y por favor nada de señor, llámame Scott – sonríe amable - ¿Y esta preciosidad?

Soy Beth

Encantado de conocerte Beth – Scott estrecha su mano delicadamente y riendo por la seriedad con la que se presenta la niña

Bueno, ya podemos irnos ¿no? – Kyla interrumpe el momento

¿Tienes prisa hija?

Un poco

Pero si casi ni hemos hablado

El trato era conocerla no hablar con ella

¡Kyla! – Sam susurra su nombre a modo de regaño por su salida de tono y la morena se cruza de brazos resignada

Increíble ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunta el hombre sorprendido por lo pronto que su hija a desistido en sus quejas

¿Perdón? No entiendo…

Papa no…

Conozco a mi hija y nadie es capaz de hacer que no protesta, excepto tú por lo que veo

Oh, yo… - tartamudea Sam bajando la mirada avergonzada, del mismo modo en que lo está Kyla

¡Se acabó! Nos vamos – Kyla tira de Sam y Beth fuera de la casa y son seguidas por su padre

Espera un momento – las tres chicas se detienen al bajar los tres escalones de acceso al hogar – tened cuidado y no vuelvas tarde – dice bajando hasta poder abrazar a su hija – te quiero

Yo también – susurra ella antes de soltarlo y alejarse

Encantado de conoceros, espero veros a menudo por aquí – se despide de las otras dos chicas que sonríen y asienten en respuesta

* * *

><p><em>Como dije ¡aquí esta la actualización!<br>Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza pero es que durante la semana me era imposible  
>actualizar ya que he estado fuera de casa.<em>

_No me canso ni me cansare de agradecer cada uno de los comentarios y alertas. GRACIAS !_

_Aclaro una cosa sobre los nuevos personajes, Natalie no tiene nada que ver con Rachel, ya la nombre en los primeros  
>capitulos y es la novia de Miles y amiga de Quinn y las chicas. La ¨amiga¨ de Rachel aparecerá durante la fiesta de<br>nuevo y mas adelante se sabrá que le une a la morena. Por el momento ya esta la introducción de uno de los amigos y parece que con Quinn no va a tener ningún problema._

_El siguiente capitulo sera la segunda parte de la fiesta, y el de después el final jeje  
>Habra momentos para las tres parejitas, eso si con diferente grado de intensidad.<br>Se viene lemmon y después más celos, aunque no digo por parte de quien/quienes ni en que pareja o parejas._

_Por cierto se avecina otro viaje a Lima, Ohio._

_Creo que no me dejo nada por decir._

_Buen sabado xD_

_Comenten please !_

_Saludos._


	51. Domingo de piscina II

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 51. Domingo de piscina II<strong>

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla para Rachel, sus amigos estaban encantados con la rubia, y a Quinn parecían caerle bien ellos. La había visto hablando con Oliver, Michele y Dante durante bastante tiempo, después se había unido a Michael otra vez, parece que el chico le había caído especialmente bien. Con quien no había interactuado durante todo el día era con Abby, se habían cruzado un segundo, el tiempo justo para que las presentara e inmediatamente se había alejado con la excusa de que Beth, Kyla y Sam habían llegado.

Abby, Abby, Abby. Solo verla la había puesto de mal humor. Recuerda perfectamente a la chica, es la misma que llamo a Rachel ¨ nena ¨ la noche en que fue a buscarla al teatro. La muy estúpida. La única que tiene derecho a llamarla así es ella que para eso es su novia. Se había alejado para evitar tener que fingir con ella, no quería ser amable, no le salía sonreír mientras ella mira a Rachel como si fuera la última Coca-Cola del mundo. No tiene ningún derecho a mirarla así, ni a reír todas sus gracias aunque no la tengan.

Michael y Beth la mantenían entretenida pero igualmente no podía dejar de buscar a su novia por los alrededores de la piscina, lo estaba pasando bien, estaba contenta y feliz, incluso Santana y Britt no paraban de reír con las bromas de uno de los amigos de la diva. En el mismo grupillo están además de sus dos amigas, Rachel y esa tal Abby, que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para rozar disimuladamente el brazo de la morena y sonreír coquetamente. Lo que más le molesta es que Rachel se lo permite, incluso la abraza en un momento dado, provocando que la rubia se sienta aun peor.

Las cosas empeoran cuando llega el momento de quedarse en traje de baño. Para ser sincera Rachel esta espectacular en el bikini color amarillo que había elegido para la ocasión, pero hubiese preferido que usase otro solo por la forma en que Abby la había mirado al verla. La gota que colma el vaso había llegado una vez dentro de la piscina, la morena de pelo corto había intentado hundir a la otra morena varias veces aprovechando el juego para abrazarla. Quinn había contado hasta diez la primera vez, hasta veinte la segunda pero al tercer intento no podía más y se había lanzado a la piscina y nadado hasta llegar a las dos chicas. No le había hecho falta decir nada para que Abby desapareciera de escena.

Hola

Hola – saluda con una sonrisa la fotógrafa

¿Lo estás pasando bien?

No tanto como tú – dice Quinn dirigiendo brevemente su mirada a Abby

¿Celosa? – pregunta enlazando su manos tras el cuello de la rubia a la vez que esta la rodea por la cintura

No

¿Segura?

Segura – contesta de forma convincente – Confió en ti

No me importa si esta celosa ¿de verdad que ni un poquito?

No – reafirma y Rachel cambia el gesto de su cara sintiéndose un poco decepcionada – Parece que todos lo están pasando muy bien – comenta para animar a la morena

Estaba algo asustada al principio

¿Por qué?

¿Qué habría pasado si tu mundo y mi mundo no hubiesen encajado tan bien como parece lo han hecho?

Nada, seguiríamos estando tan bien como hasta ahora – le asegura Quinn besando suavemente sus labios – Además, no sé por qué tenías tantas dudas, son muy agradables y Michael es muy divertido

Sabía que te ibas a llevar bien con él – sonríe feliz de que entre todos sus amigos Quinn se lleve tan bien con él, es su mejor amigo sin ninguna duda

A Beth también le gusta , no se ha separado de él en todo el día

Bastardo con suerte – murmura sonriendo

¿Por qué dices eso? – Quinn no puede contener una carcajada al escucharla

Porque sí, ¿Por qué todo el mundo le gusta menos yo?

Pero si te adora

Eso es ahora pero al principio… me plantee ponerme protección por si decidía pegarme, estoy segura de que es más fuerte de lo que parece

Bueno, tienes que entenderla, para ella le estabas robando a su mama – intenta excusar a su hija – Por suerte eso ya pasó

¿Eso crees? Aun intento robarle a su mama – bromea la morena rozando su labios

¿Recuerdas lo que paso la primera vez que estuvimos aquí?

Aja… tenia tantas ganas de besarte – susurra Rachel

Y Beth no dejaba de interrumpir

Ahora no esta

No – murmura antes de acercarse de nuevo para besarla, cuando está a punto de hacerlo una pelota cae justo a su lado haciéndola saltar del susto y separándose para ver de dónde viene, por su espalda Abby se acerca disculpándose con una sonrisa falsa y tomando la pelota de manos de la rubia, quien se gira para encontrarse otra vez con Rachel pero la morena ya no está, la había abandonado para unirse al grupo que jugaba fuera del agua con la dichosa pelotita

~/~/~/~/~/~

Lento. Una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo. Habían acordado ir despacio, sin prisa, pero cada vez era más complicado, sobre todo cuando estaban a solas, porque de una manera u otra acababan siempre una sobre la otra. Es superior a sus fuerzas y por más que sus cerebros mandan la orden, sus cuerpos no responden a ella, en cambio hacen todo lo contrario, acariciar aquí y allá con timidez. Ninguna de las dos quiere molestar o incomodar a la otra, por lo que sus manos nunca pasan de acariciar el cuello, los brazos, la espalda o incluso las piernas, pero no zonas un poco más íntimas, al menos durante este tiempo atrás.

Kyla había estado tentada más de una vez en ir más lejos pero tenía miedo de asustar a la pelirroja, quien cada vez que las cosas se ponían un poco aceleradas se tensaba inesperadamente. Quería preguntarle por qué pero también tenía miedo a esa respuesta, bien podía ser por nervios pero temía que en realidad fuese porque no quería que la tocara o no le gustaba.

Todo sería más fácil si no le resultase tan excitante y si pudiera mantener bajo control a sus malditas hormonas adolescentes. Cuando están juntas, cuando las manos de Sam están sobre ella ni siquiera es capaz de pensar con claridad, su cuerpo simplemente responde y actúa por cuenta propia, dejándose arrastrar por el deseo.

Sus manos vagan por el cuerpo de la chica más pequeña, bajándolas desde su cuello hasta sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos por un momento para después dejarlas descansar a ambos lados de su cadera. Le gusta cuando es Sam la que está sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, eso le da acceso fácil a todas las zonas permitidas para acariciarla libremente, especialmente su pequeña cintura y sus piernas. Además el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo es tan caliente. Y sus labios, pasaría el resto de su vida besándolos si pudiera.

Si tuviera que quedarse con algo, solo una cosa, seria con los besos en el cuello, da igual si son suaves o bruscos, si le van a dejar marca o no, si implican los dientes de su chica o no, aunque prefiere que lo hagan, le vuelve loca cuando siente esa pequeña mordida en su cuello y acelera su respiración como ninguna otra cosa. La primera vez que Sam lo hizo, no pudo contener un pequeño gemido en su garganta y ambas se miraron sonrojadas, desde entonces es algo que nunca puede faltar y la morena está segura que su novia no tiene ni idea de lo que provoca en ella haciéndolo, o quizás si porque antes de hacerlo puede sentir como sonríe pegada a su piel. De lo que no tiene ni idea es de hasta qué punto le afecta algo tan simple como eso, si la primera vez que paso se sonrojó no fue por dejar escapar un gemido sino porque sintió como automáticamente su ropa interior quedó completamente mojada, estaba tan avergonzada por si la pelirroja lo notaba que tuvo que pedirle que pararan. Pasaron unos días un poco incomodas, sin saber que hacer o decir, después como si nada volvieron a estar como siempre.

Mientras que las manos de Sam volvían a estar en el cuello de Kyla y sus labios atrapando a sus homólogos, la morena no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo una de sus manos había viajado desde la cintura de su chica por uno de sus costados hasta posarse sobre su pecho. El contacto dura apenas unos segundos pero el tiempo suficiente para poder notar sus pezones endurecidos.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – se disculpa mirando sorprendida a Sam que la mira de igual forma, se había alejado de ella inmediatamente aunque aún permanece sentada en sus piernas – lo siento – susurra por última vez bajando su mirada y apretando sus puños sobre los cojines del sofá

Esta… está bien, solo me ha sorprendido

No sé cómo ha pasado, de verdad que no…

Sera mejor que volvamos fuera – dice interrumpiendo las nuevas disculpas de la chica y poniéndose en pie

¿Puedes ir tu primero? – pide sin moverse de su sitio – necesito ir al baño un momento – explica sin mirar a la pelirroja que se marcha sin decir absolutamente nada

~/~/~/~/~/~

A la de tres saltamos ¿de acuerdo? – susurra Rachel para que solo Beth la escuche

Se va a asustar mucho – anuncia tratando de no reír muy fuerte para que no las pillen

Si ¿preparada?

Uno… - comienza a contar la niña

Dos…

Y tres – dicen las dos a la vez corriendo hasta la piscina y saltando para salpicar todo el agua posible

¡Chicas! – grita Quinn que es la destinataria de la gamberrada de las dos morenas, había salido de la piscina para que su bikini se secara y solo mantenía los pies sumergidos en el agua

¡Choca! – exclama Beth sin dejar de reír levantando su mano, rápidamente la de Rachel se une a ella

Estoy muy enfadada que lo sepáis – les informa cruzándose de brazos y manteniéndose seria, las dos chicas dentro de la piscina se miran y ríen más fuerte provocando su risa también – venid aquí

¿Nos vas a castigar? – pregunta Beth algo escéptica

Debería – habla mirando directamente a Rachel que trata de poner su mejor cara de niña buena - ¿De quién ha sido la idea? – indaga sacando a Beth del agua para sentarla sobre ella, de forma que los pies de la pequeña apenas rozan el liquido

¡Santana! – exclaman las dos a la vez culpando a la latina

¿Qué pasa conmigo? – interroga la aludida, estaba en plena sesión de besos con la bailarina pero le había sido imposible no escuchar su nombre desde donde estaban, tanto Rachel como Beth ponen cara de culpables, las han pillado

San no ha hecho nada, ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo – Britt intenta exculparla de lo que sea que la acusan

¿Y bien?

Resulta que han tenido la maravillosa idea de lanzarse a la piscina para asustarme y mojarme

¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

Dicen que ha sido idea tuya – explica Quinn aunque sabe que es mentira, a Beth se le había escapado una risita al decirlo que con todo seguridad confirmaba la mentira

¡Enana mentirosa! – exclama divertida e incrédula Santana al mirar a su sobrina y ver la misma risita que antes había visto Quinn, la pequeña escapa de los brazos de su madre y corre para alejarse de la latina, la chica está dispuesta a atraparla y hacerle pagar a base de cosquillas por intentar culparla

¿No tienes nada que decir? – Quinn se dirige a Rachel después de ver Britt perseguir a Santana que a su vez persigue a Beth

¿Yo no he sido? – prueba pegándose al borde de la piscina para deja un tierno beso en la rodilla de su novia

Inténtalo de nuevo

¿Te quiero?

Otra vez

Quiero que me castigues – susurra apoyando su manos en el bordillo para impulsarse y llegar hasta la oreja de rubia, de nuevo en el agua mira a su chica que le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa

¿Alguna idea en mente o tengo libertad? – indaga con voz ronca, si siguen así pronto va a necesitar un buen baño

Tu eres la experta – dice haciéndole señas para que se acerque – sorpréndeme – pide la morena cuando los labios de la rubia están a pocos centímetros de los suyos

¡Rach, nena!

¡Mierda! – murmura Quinn por la interrupción viendo como la morena se aleja de su rostro y se dirige con una sonrisa a la fuente de su malestar

Di... ¿te vas? – pregunta al verla completamente vestida y con su bolso colgado en su hombro

Qué pena – musita Quinn sin que la escuche o eso cree ella, en realidad no le importa si la ha escuchado o no

Aly me ha llamado

¿Alyson? ¿otra vez? – cuestiona saliendo de la piscina con un solo impulso

Si, quiere que hablemos…

¡¿Vais a volver? – el tono de molestia en la voz de Rachel no pasa desapercibido para Quinn, que sin dudarlo un momento se sumerge en la piscina y comienza a nadar lo más lejos posible, lo último que necesita es escuchar reclamos de la morena hacia alguien que no es ella – Abby no creo que sea buena idea

No sé lo que voy a hacer – finge dudar, el malestar de la morena no lo había notado solo Quinn, ella también y si jugar con la duda sobre su ex es lo que tiene que hacer para que Rachel le preste atención no tiene ningún problema en hacerlo

Tu sabrás lo que haces pero ya sabes lo que paso la última vez

Asegura que ha cambiado – la morena sonríe irónica

Ten cuidado ¿vale?

Claro… nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana y gracias por venir – se despiden con un gesto debido a que la diva está completamente mojada, cuando se gira para encontrarse con Quinn, la rubia ya no está ahí sino al otro lado del jardín, habla con Michael pero su gesto se mantiene serio y aparta la mirada antes de que la de Rachel se encuentre con la suya

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Te atrape!

¡No! ¡No! ¡Me rindo! – grita Beth para librarse de las cosquillas de su tía

De eso nada, vas a pagar por echarme las culpas

¡Tía Britt! ¡Ayuda!

No puedo – se niega a ayudarla sentándose en el sillón, las tres han acabado en el interior de la casa, Beth intentado escapar y las otras dos intentando pillarla

¡Ha sido Rachel!

¿Rachel? – pregunta Santana parando sus movimientos – Me estas mintiendo – se da cuenta de la trampa y vuelve al ataque con las cosquillas

Vale, vale… ¡para!

¿Qué? – se dirige a Britt que es quien la ha detenido

Es culpa tuya

¿Mía? ¿Por qué?

Por enseñarla – concluye mientras la pequeña asiente - ¿Quién le dijo que debía echarle las culpas a otra persona?

Yo – reconoce la latina, no sabe como pero al final acaba siendo ella la que se lleva la regañina

¿Quién le dijo que si no quiere ir al colegio diga que está enferma?

Yo – murmura bajando la cabeza, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien le iba a reprender todo eso, solo que esperaba que fuese Quinn, no Britt

¿Puedo irme? – Beth quiere salir cuanto antes de allí por si acaso a ella también le regaña, Brittany asiente y la niña sale corriendo

¿Y yo? – pide Santana desde el suelo

No

¿Por qué? Es ella la que ha mentido

Si pero tú también has sido mala – dice con voz sugerente tendiéndole la mano para que se levante

Muy, muy mala – susurra Santana dejándose llevar por la rubia escaleras arriba

Por eso vas a estar castiga en mi habitación sin salir hasta que yo te lo diga

He hecho más cosas malas – confiesa sonriendo al entrar en el cuarto, hará y dirá cualquier cosa para aumentar la condena impuesta por su novia

* * *

><p><em>Segunda parte de la fiesta ! Parece que la presencia de Abby no gusta demasiado a Quinn jeje<br>Aunque por ahora la rubia puede controlarse, mas o menos... Como ya he comentado hay muchas formas de  
>manejar los celos (motivados o no), ya veremos que camino toma cada una, porque la morena también<br>tendrá sus momentos xD _

_Sam&Kyla o SYLA? A las pobres les cuesta controlar sus actos cuando están a solas ajaja  
>Ellas avanzan a su ritmo, aunque no relate todo todo... estas van a ser otras que tendran sus<br>__cosillas con los celos... es un aviso para capítulos futuros ajaja_

_ Con las Brittana ni celos ni nada, ellas están a lo suyo, disfrutando de la vida xD  
>Castigo para la latina ! mira que enseñarle a mentir a la niña...<em>

_Proximo capitulo el final de la fiesta._

_Ultimamente los comentarios han disminuido, asi que os animo a dejar vuestra opinion :)_

_Saludos._


	52. Fin de fiesta

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 52. Fin de fiesta<strong>

Ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y lo sabe, se lo ha repito al menos treinta veces en el baño, frente al espejo. Al mirar su reloj se da cuenta que lleva ahí más tiempo de lo normal o de lo que se podría considerar normal, cerca de veinte minutos. Al salir, localiza a Sam un poco apartada del resto y acompañada por un chico, uno de los amigos más jóvenes de Rachel, de unos veinte años. La pelirroja ríe alguna de las gracias del chico y ni siquiera se da cuenta de la presencia de su novia, tampoco parece preocupada por su repentina desaparición, lo que molesta a la morena. Lo normal, si tu novia desaparece durante veinte minutos o más y supuestamente solo va al baño, es que te preocupes ¿no?

Sin molestarse en llamarla se aparta de todos para acostarse en una de las tumbonas que hay, colocándose en el camino sus gafas de sol y los auriculares conectados a su iPod para aislarse del mundo.

Sam estaba esperando a Kyla cuando ese tal Marcus se le acercó para contarle acerca de mil cosas que realmente le importan poco y nada, es la segunda vez que el chico intenta impresionarla y ella no sabe cómo decirle que la deje en paz sin ser maleducada. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que su novia aparezca y lo haga desaparecer por arte de magia, cuando dice magia se refiere a cualquier comentario acido que lo haga sentir lo suficientemente incomodo como para irse, su chica es experta en eso, puede ser tan borde si se lo propone que la hace sonreír con solo imaginar la situación.

Su mirada recorre otra vez los alrededores cuando el muchacho empieza a contarle una de sus aventuras, debe pensar que ella es idiota, porque no hay nadie que se crea que paso una semana rodeado de tiburones y a la deriva en una barca hinchable, cuando se nota que ha vivido entre algodones toda su vida, probablemente pague a alguien para que lo lleve desde el embarcadero hasta el hotel, no sea que se moje sus zapatillas último modelo. Por suerte la pelirroja localiza a su chica tomando el sol y escuchando música, se despide sin importarle el final de la historia, para ir junto a ella.

Kyla no se da cuenta de la presencia de Sam hasta que esta le hace sombra parándose a su lado, la morena había cerrado sus ojos para no caer en la tentación de mirar hacia donde estaba ella.

He estado buscándote – anuncia tomando asiento en la tumbona de al lado

¿De verdad? Parecías muy ocupada – espeta sin mirarla ni retirar los auriculares de sus oído

Estás enfadada – afirma la pelirroja preocupada - ¿Puedes quitarte eso para que hablemos? – señala el cable y Kyla no le hace ni caso por lo que ella misma se los quita – Si es por lo que ha pasado antes, lo…

Eso no tiene nada que ver y no estoy enfadada – vuelve a ponerse los auriculares y cruza los brazos en una clara actitud defensiva - ¿Qué quería ese? – pregunta señalando con su cabeza al lugar donde antes estaba Sam con Marcus

¿Marcus? – Sam se ríe – Quiere que vaya con él a conocer el mundo en su fabuloso yate – se burla la pelirroja aunque a Kyla no le hace ni pizca de gracia

Muy interesante... mándame una postal – pide con sarcasmo subiendo el volumen

¡Eh! – Sam le arrebata el aparato de música de sus manos y lo pone lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo alcance – No te pongas estúpida conmigo, ni me vas a asustar, ni pienso ir a ningún lado – le advierte, así como algunas veces adora cuando es así, odia cuando lo hace con ella

¿Lo sabe él? Por qué es la segunda vez que intenta ligar contigo y parece que no lo entiende – insiste en traer a la conversación al chico

¡No! ¡La que parece que no lo entiende eres tú!– Sam alza la voz lo suficiente para que Kyla note su molestia pero no tanto como para llamar la atención de los que están alrededor – ¡No me interesa él ni nadie más que tú y lo sabes!

Perdona – se disculpa Kyla sujetándola del brazo y obligándola a quedarse, ya se había levantado y alejado unos pasos

No te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi Kyla y no entiendo por qué lo haces

Porque soy idiota – admite retirando las oscuras gafas de sus ojos y haciéndole un sitio a Sam a su lado, la chica más pequeña se tumba a su lado con parte de su cuerpo sobre el de ella por culpa o gracias al poco espacio, según se mire – Siento lo que ha pasado cuando estábamos… no era mi intención molestarte, ni siquiera sé cómo ha pasado pero te prometo que puedo controlarme, no va a pasar de nuevo – se disculpa realmente arrepentida y Sam se lamenta y se siente culpable a su vez por hacerla sentir así

Yo… - habla dubitativa y sonrojada a pesar de no haber dicho nada aun – me ha gustado – suelta lo más rápido que puede escondiéndose en el cuello de su chica para que no sea capaz de ver el color de sus mejillas

¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta Kyla sinceramente, ha hablado tan rápido y contra su cuello que no ha entendido nada

No estoy enfadada ni nada parecido, he dicho que me ha gustado – susurra sus últimas palabras sin atreverse a mirar a Kyla, quien por su parte tiene una sonrisa enorme en su cara – si he reaccionado así es porque me ha sorprendido y después no sabía qué hacer y… - las diatribas de la chica son interrumpidas por un repentino beso de la morena acompañado de un abrazo para acercarla más a su cuerpo

~/~/~/~/~/~

Su novia la tiene acostada boca arriba, completamente atrapada bajo su cuerpo y sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos contra el colchón. Por más que le había suplicado no le había dado opción a tocarla y ya le es imposible hacerlo, la rubia la tiene a su merced.

La lengua de la bailarina recorre lentamente el abdomen de la latina deteniéndose entre sus pechos para dejar un húmedo beso, después continua con su recorrido hasta saborear la bronceada piel de su cuello. La frustración se apodera de Britt cuando entre jadeos la morena le pide que no le deje marca esta vez, le guste o no, no podía presentarse a otro día en la sesión de fotos con su cuello amoratado gracias al lado salvaje de su novia. En venganza la rubia le propina un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola quejarse por el leve dolor para después lamerlo y hacer que se queje pero de placer.

El punto débil de Santana siempre ha sido detrás de sus orejas, si la rubia quiere calentarla rápidamente solo tiene que centrar su atención ahí y es lo que hace. Sabe que funciona cuando la latina trata de liberar sus manos y lanza una serie de improperios que prefiere no repetir ni siquiera en su mente.

Se supone que es un castigo y el peor castigo para la ex animadora es que no le permitan llevar el control, por eso la rubia le impide cualquier movimiento, solo le había dejado creer que tenía el control hasta quedar ambas semidesnudas, con la única prenda que separa las zonas más íntimas de su cuerpo.

La cadera de la latina se levanta buscando el roce con su chica, quien se mueve rítmicamente sobre ella. La fina tela de ambas deja notar la humedad entre sus piernas y el vaivén de sus cuerpos incrementa el ritmo de sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones. La boca de la bailarina juega con uno de los pechos de su chica, su lengua hace círculos sobre él, evitando tocar su pezón endurecido, burlándose del deseo de la latina que implora por sentir la calidez y humedad de esa lengua en él. Los planes de su novia son otros y rápidamente se olvida de ese pecho para repetir la misma jugada en el otro.

Sus manos presionan un poco más fuerte cuando aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre la pelvis de su chica. Los gemidos, cada vez más altos, se hacen presentes por toda la habitación sin importarles que alguien pueda oírlas. La mirada de la latina busca desesperadamente encontrarse con la de la dueña del cuerpo sobre ella, y lo hace además con una sonrisa provocativa en su rostro. Pronto entiende el significado de esa sonrisa, la rubia ralentiza el balanceo de su cuerpo pero aumenta la presión entre sus centros. Se mueve lento sobre ella llevándola a la locura y la desesperación por más.

Britt apenas mantiene el juego unos minutos y vuelve a tomar el ritmo acelerado que antes había conseguido, mantenido cuanto le es posible la presión conseguida. La respiración pesada de ambas se hace notar, jadeos incontenidos, gemidos, todo le indica a la rubia que es el momento de liberar a su chica. Automáticamente las manos de Santana sostienen por la cadera a Britt obligándola a mantener el ritmo, a su vez la rubia se apoya directamente con sus manos sobre el colchón para ayudarse a no perderlo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia o momento, se habrían deshecho de la poca ropa que les queda, aunque eso implicara separarse, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ambas están tan cerca que separarse ahora les es imposible.

Santana presiona fuertemente a ambos lados del cuerpo de su chica llegando incluso a clavar sus uñas y Britt arruga las sabanas en sus puños al alcanzar el final, sus cuerpos entran en tensión y un profundo gemido se libera de sus gargantas. La latina siente como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se relaja lentamente al igual que los de su chica, que ahora descansa a su lado tendida boca abajo. La morena mueve su cuerpo ligeramente para estar más cerca y poder besar dulcemente sus labios, las dos yacen sin apartar sus ojos de los de la otra.

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Hey, cuidadito! – advierte Rachel señalando a su amigo - ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto abrazo y tanto beso? – pregunta rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Quinn hasta descansar sus manos en su abdomen

¡Tu novia es la chica perfecta! – exclama Michael haciendo reír a la aludida – Es hermosa, inteligente, apasionada…

Porque sé que eres gay sino me preocuparía ¿Qué le has hecho? – indaga besando la mejilla de su novia y esperando su respuesta

Nada – Quinn ríe por las exageraciones del chico – solo le he invitado al estudio, si quiere venir claro

Si quiero dice… por supuesto que quiero – acepta dando saltitos emocionado – No sé de donde la has sacado pero no dejes que se vaya – le pide a la morena alejándose – Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en el teatro y a ti rubia, espero tu llamada

No pienso – murmura Rachel

No piensas ¿Qué? – interroga dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara

Dejar que vayas a ninguna parte, al menos no sin mí

¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera irme? – la morena se encoge de hombros

Solo te aviso por si acaso – dice rozando con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de la rubia que sonríe sin parar

Ya se han ido todos

Lo sé ¿Dónde están Santana y Brittany? – Rachel pregunta sin cambiar su posición

No quiero saberlo, hace rato que desaparecieron

Tienen suerte – asegura la diva

¿Sí?

Si, si hubiéramos podido me habría encantado desaparecer contigo – musita rozando los labios de Quinn

Creo que tenemos un castigo pendiente ¿no?

Eso creo

Pues prepárate porque el castigo se cumple esta noche, en mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama – enumera cada sitio con voz sugerente provocando que la morena trague saliva nerviosa y excitada, las ganas de salir de ahí y llegar a la casa de su novia aumentan considerablemente

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, bueno... parece que es algo común el odio a Abby por aquí,<em>  
><em>menos mal que no ha salido en este capitulo ¿no?<em>

_De momento Quinn no dice nada de la chica ¿sera buena o mala señal? _  
><em>Lo que si parece es que quiere venganza por la pequeña travesura de Rachel junto con Beth, en este<em>  
><em>caso creo que solo va a pagar la diva jeje ¿que tendra preparado?<em>

_Me parece que con castigos así, Santana no va a aprender nada, al menos no sobre lo que debe y  
>no debe enseñar a Beth ajaja Como alguien ha dicho en un review, estas están en luna de miel permanente xD<em>

_Y como también se ha comentado, lo de Sam son solo nervios ante cualquier cosa nueva en el terreno  
>sexual, están en fase de descubrimiento, lo que les gusta, lo que no, lo que les gusta demasiado como<br>para pensar en detenerse por si no pueden hacerlo mas tarde... esas cosas.  
>Parece que los celos también van a ser parte de esta parejita ajaja <em>

_Creo que no me queda nada mas por decir, solo GRACIAS por los comentarios y alertas, como siempre ;)  
>Sigan haciéndolo, cuantos mas comenten, mas me animo a escribir xD<em>

**_Próximo capitulo para el viernes o sábado.  
>Cargadito de Lemmon !<br>Titulo: Dulce castigo._**

_Saludos. _


	53. Dulce castigo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 53. Dulce castigo<strong>

El camino se les había hecho largo y difícil. El trafico parecía conspirar contra ellas, coches por todos lados, semáforos que automáticamente les prohibían el paso cada vez que se acercaban… sus cuerpos se habían convertido en una bomba de relojería dispuesta a estallar en cualquier momento. Habían llegado a tal punto que la idea de aparcar en cualquier lugar solitario y poco iluminado se les había pasado por la cabeza, ninguna había revelado sus pensamientos porque rápidamente recordaban que una casa vacía y con una cómoda cama merecía la pena la espera.

Sus cuerpos se buscaban constante e inconscientemente, al cambiar de marcha, al buscar una nueva emisora de radio... después había pasado a ser plenamente intencional y provocador por parte de Rachel. Primero rozando de forma sutil el brazo de la rubia, luego bajando por su costado y finalmente deteniéndose en la parte interior de su muslo. El suave roce de los dedos de la morena estaba haciendo estragos en Quinn, que a malas penas podía mantener toda su atención en la carretera.

Lo peor había sido el trayecto en ascensor desde el garaje hasta la planta en la que vive la rubia. Nada más cerrarse las puertas del ascensor se habían abalanzado la una sobre la otra, besándose con pasión hasta quedar sin aire suficiente. La posibilidad de ser pilladas por algún vecino era excitante y la adrenalina de ambas había alcanzado límites insospechados cuando las puertas se abrieron en la planta equivocada. Sin darse cuenta y al apoyarse contra la pared durante el beso habían marcado algunos números de más.

Menos mal que se había separado al escuchar el pitido de llegada porque nada más abrirse las puertas, esta vez sí en el lugar correcto, se habían encontrado con los señores Gordon, un matrimonio de unos sesenta años y vecinos de la rubia.

Las risas inundan el salón de la rubia dejando atrás al sorprendido matrimonio, si bien no habían visto nada, solo con verlas se podía intuir... las mejillas enrojecidas, el pelo alborotado, la ropa arrugada...

¿Dónde vas? – interroga Rachel cuando los labios y el cuerpo de Quinn se alejan de ella

Sube y espérame – dice dejando otro beso sobre sus labios antes de desaparecer de su vista, solo pasan unos minutos hasta que se reúne con Rachel en la habitación - ¿Ansiosa? – pregunta al ver a la morena apoyada en el cabecero y esperándola en ropa interior

Gano tiempo – sonríe lamiendo sus labios - ¿Qué traes?

Nada

¿Segura? – indaga levantando una ceja, es obvio que esconde algo tras su espalda – Muéstrame tus manos – pide sin moverse de su posición y la rubia saca una sola mano vacía – la otra – le indica y Quinn deja ver una copa y una botella de vino – Quinn Fabray ¿estas intentado emborracharme para que me acueste contigo? – Rachel se coloca de rodillas con las manos en las caderas e intenta parecer seria

Seamos sinceras, cariño… no necesito emborracharte para meterte en mi cama – espeta Quinn con un tono engreído que a la morena le encanta, la rubia sube a la cama acercándose a ella y obligándola a volver a la posición que anteriormente tenía, solo que esta vez ella se sienta encima

Creía que esto iba a ser un castigo – musita viendo a su chica abrir la botella y servir

Aún no he empezado, así que no tientes a tu suerte – dice probando la bebida y tendiéndole la copa a la diva, mientras esta bebe la rubia besa delicadamente su cuello y sigue hasta subir detrás de su oreja

¿Te gusta? – susurra Quinn sin detenerse

Me encanta, lo haces tan bien

Hablaba del vino, nena – aclara separándose

No está mal pero prefiero que sigas con los besos

Sin perder el tiempo la fotógrafa le arrebata la copa de su mano para dejarla junto a la cama y repite el camino de besos en el otro lado de cuello. Una de sus manos acaricia sin parar la parte baja de su espalda, sabe que con eso va a distraer a la morena el tiempo suficiente para comenzar con su castigo.

Rachel intuye que algo raro está pasando pero la lengua de Quinn jugando con la suya, le impide saber qué pasa. No es hasta que siente el frio metal alrededor de su muñeca que intenta mirar lo que es, pero la rubia no se lo permita distrayéndola nuevamente, esta vez presionando ligeramente con su cuerpo sobre su pelvis. Cuando quiere darse cuenta sus dos manos están esposadas al cabecero de la cama y Quinn la mira satisfecha con su trabajo. Ella tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que todo lo que había sucedido previamente había sido solo un juego para entretenerla. No le queda más remedio que sonreír por la astucia de su chica.

¿Es este tu castigo? ¿atarme a la cama?

Solo una parte – confiesa volviendo a tomar la copa de vino entre sus manos

¿Me das? – Quinn niega con un movimiento de su cabeza – Por favor – insiste y la rubia acerca la copa para luego retirarla y dejarla con las ganas – Eres mala

Tú lo has dicho ¿Quieres? – pregunta y ella niega - ¿segura? - incita pasando su dedo índice por el borde de la copa, después lo moja un poco en el líquido y lo lame bajo la atenta y oscura mirada de su novia, que abre y cierra su mandíbula mientras asiente. La fotógrafa dirige su dedo mojado por el vino sobre el cuerpo de la diva y en lugar de llevarlo hasta su boca, deja caer algunas gotas de la dulce bebida por encima de su pecho, antes de que Rachel pueda protestar, su lengua se encarga de recoger hasta la última gota

Va a ser una noche muy larga – susurra la actriz al intentar mover sus manos y no poder, rendida apoya la cabeza contra los barrotes de la cama, dejándose hacer lo que a la rubia se le ocurra

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿San? – susurra la rubia para no despertarla en caso de que se haya dormido

Dime – la latina habla con sueño, sus ojos se cierran solos por más que ella intente que no lo hagan

Quiero mudarme

¡¿Qué? – pregunta exaltada eliminando cualquier rastro de cansancio de su cuerpo

Quiero mudarme – repite mirando a su novia extrañada por su reacción

Pero… creí que estábamos bien ¿pasa algo?

Nada, simplemente quiero mudarme

¿He hecho algo mal? Lo que sea, podemos arreglarlo – dice poniéndose en pie y caminando de un lado a otro

No lo creo San, sería muy difícil hacer otro cuarto y otro baño, no hay espacio – explica negando con la cabeza

¿De que estas hablando? – ahora quien recibe una mirada extrañada es la rubia

¡Del apartamento! – exclama con desesperación, su chica parece algo lenta – solo hay una habitación y un baño, que está dentro de la habitación, cuando Beth se queda en casa duerme con nosotras pero ¿qué va a pasar cuando tengamos nuestro propio bebe? Va a necesitar un lugar y… - el monologo de Britt es interrumpido bruscamente por los labios de su novia

No vuelvas a darte un susto así en la vida

¿Susto? ¿Qué susto? – la bailarina cada vez la entiende menos

Has dicho que querías mudarte ¿Qué quieres que piense? Ya estaba imaginándome sola en casa y te juro que muero si eso pasa

Eso no va a pasar – le asegura la rubia retomando la posición que tenía antes de todo el malentendido, acostado sobre el hombro de su chica – Pero vamos a necesitar otra casa – añade dejándose abrazar y cerrando los ojos

~/~/~/~/~/~

Es inevitable que con cada beso, cada caricia, suba la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Quinn se niega a liberarla a pesar de que la morena insiste en repetidas ocasiones, expresando su deseo de tocarla. Pero ese es parte de su plan, va a tener que sufrir la frustración de no poder acariciarla ni dirigir sus movimientos. Esta vez el control será única y exclusivamente de la rubia.

Lentamente Quinn se deshace del sujetador de la morena, asegurándose de que sus cuerpos queden completamente pegados. El roce de la fina tela de la camisa que aún conserva con los pechos de su novia, hacen que esta jadee incontrolablemente. Rachel la mira extasiado al no sentir ninguna pieza de ropa bajo esa camiseta y la sonrisa de Quinn se lo confirma. Un nuevo brillo aparece en los cada vez más oscuros ojos de la diva, no sabe por cuánto tiempo su novia ha ido sin nada debajo, lo único de lo que está segura es que quiere hacer desaparecer la prenda que cubre su cuerpo. Lamentablemente para ella, eso solo va a suceder cuando a la rubia le dé la gana, porque esas malditas esposas le impiden quitársela ella misma. _¨Quítatela¨,_ pide, suplica la morena. Sus ojos reflejan emoción cuando las manos de Quinn se mueven hasta el borde inferir de la camiseta, simulando que lo va hacer. Rachel sabe que es una burla cuando permanecen ahí por más de unos segundos. La ex Cherioos inclina su cuerpo, acercando peligrosamente su boca hasta la oreja de su novia, el movimiento provoca un mayor contacto entre sus zonas más íntimas. _¨Hazlo tú¨_ dice sabiendo que le es imposible y eso solo le va a generar más frustración.

Rachel patalea como puede y sin pretenderlo, su rodilla se encuentra con la entrepierna de su novia, lo que provoca un gemido de su parte. Ella sonríe, no podrá usar sus manos pero siempre puede provocarla de ese modo. Insiste en el movimiento hasta que la rubia se da cuenta de lo que pretende y se aleja de ella. Rachel suspira resignada.

¡Quinn, vuelve aquí! – exige cuando esta se pone en pie

Creo que no estás en posición de pedir nada cariño

¡Quinn, ni se te ocurra dejarme así!

¿O qué? – la desafía sentándose en el sillón individual junto a la cama

Quinn Fa….

Las protestas de Rachel cesan al ver como la rubia se desabrocha el pantalón y baja lentamente la cremallera. Sus ojos no pueden dejar de seguir sus manos y lame sus labios al tiempo que Quinn se deshace de su camiseta, dejando a la vista sus pechos.

La ex animadora sonríe seductora comprobando los efectos que sus actos causan en su chica, reprimiendo una risa debido a la expresión de su rostro cuando sin prisa comienza a deslizar suavemente una de sus manos por su cuerpo.

Tener a Quinn frente a ella casi desnuda y no poder hacer nada va a acabar con ella, encima la rubia tiene el descaro de jugar con ella, de provocarla aún más. Había fantaseado con algo así desde que habían hablado de cómo se _¨encarga de sí misma¨_ cuando no le queda más remedio, pero en sus fantasías no contaba con estar esposada a la cama, impotente antes las ganas de tocar a su chica. La reacción de su cuerpo es inminente y puede sentir como poco a poco su ropa interior se va mojando, y que Quinn decida pasar su mano por el interior del pantalón solo acelera el proceso.

Desde su posición puede escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Rachel. La expresión de su rostro, sus gestos, la forma en que muerde su labio inferior y luego lo lame… todo son reacciones a sus actos. Apenas mueve su mano, solo la coloca sobre su ropa interior y ya puede notar su propia humedad.

Quinn se pone en pie y la morena mueve su cuerpo hacia delante pero de nuevo las esposas le impiden un gran movimiento. Cree que la rubia por fin va a ceder y reunirse con ella pero en realidad, solo se quita el pantalón y se vuelve a sentar. Rachel la mira atónita, es tan excitante pero tan frustrante por otro lado.

Sus manos recorren sus cuerpo, una baja lentamente desde su cuello hasta su pecho, la otra continua su camino pasando por sus abdominales y acariciando sobre su ropa interior. Al mismo tiempo que su mano entra en contacto con su entrepierna escucha los jadeos de Rachel. Sus miradas permanecen en constante contacto, sin perder de vista cada movimiento de la otra. La morena siente como el manojo de nervios entre sus piernas palpita con fuerza y lo único que puede hacer para aliviar un poco el dolor es presionar sus piernas.

De nada vale lo que pueda hacer cuando la fotógrafa decide ir un paso más allá y deslizar esa mano bajo la delicada prenda, sus ojos se cierran al tacto, en cambio los de la diva se abren exageradamente. _¨Quinn¨,_ susurra su nombre en tono de súplica y ella sonríe aun con los ojos cerrados. Al movimiento circular de su mano se une el vaivén de sus caderas en un ritmo pausado.

Por instinto el cuerpo de Rachel comienza a moverse, manteniendo la presión entre sus piernas. Puede sentir como su ropa interior está absolutamente empapada con solo ver a Quinn. Los gemidos de ambas se hacen presentes cada vez con más fuerza e intensidad, sobre todo los de la rubia_. ¨Se siente tan bien¨_ murmura Quinn acelerando los movimientos de sus manos, tanto en su pecho como sobre su clítoris. _¨Me imagino¨_ responde la morena con voz ronca, ahogando sus gemidos y sin dejar de mirarla. _¨Puedo hacer que sea mejor¨_ añade sin ninguna duda.

La rubia abre sus ojos por un momento para encontrarse con los de la morena fijos en ella, al mismo tiempo que aprieta sus piernas aliviándose ella misma, eso no hace sino excitarla más. Decida desliza dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo. La mano de su pecho se sostiene con fuerza del reposabrazos, ayudándola a aguantar cada embestida.

Improperios y juramentos se entremezclan con gemidos y jadeos. Los de Quinn a causa de ella misma, los de Rachel contra la rubia por no dejarla participar. No pasa mucho tiempo para que Quinn culmine dejando escapar de su garganta un sonoro _¨joder¨_, acompañado por el sonido de su respiración agitada. La rubia no presta atención a su novia hasta que no la escucha gemir seguidamente, anunciando su estado final mientras estira sus piernas relajadas.

Rápidamente, o al menos tan rápido como el temblor de sus piernas le permite, Quinn alcanza la cama y gatea hasta la morena. Besa apasionadamente sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente en el proceso.

_¨Eso no ha sido un castigo, ha sido una tortura¨_ comenta Rachel mientras la rubia la libera por fin, inmediatamente la morena rodea a su novia con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. El gesto es correspondido con igual intensidad por Quinn, que deja números besos sobre el hombro de su chica.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí<em>_ esta lo prometido, me fue imposible actualizar ayer pero hoy no falto ajaja_

_Capitulo dedicado a Quinn&Rachel menos una pequeña aparición de Britt&Santana,  
>con susto incluido para la latina, la pobre ya se había imaginado sola en casa jeje <em>

_GRACIAS por todos los comentarios. Dejen su opinión sobre este cap. xD _ please__

__Saludos.__


	54. Dulce Venganza

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 54. Dulce Venganza<strong>

Es la segunda vez que se despierta en mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada y su entrepierna llena de humedad. La imagen de Quinn masturbándose para ella horas antes, se repite en bucle en sus sueños impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. En cambio la rubia duerme plácidamente a su lado, con su rostro totalmente relajado y su respiración acompasada, ajena al calor que recorre el cuerpo de su novia.

Rachel da varias vueltas en la cama, tratando de volver a dormirse pero le es imposible. Se coloca de lado y de espaldas a la rubia, emitiendo leves suspiros de desesperación. De pronto, al ver las esposas abandonadas sobre la pequeña mesita de noche junto a la cama, una sonrisa aparece en su cara.

Con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Quinn, le coloca las esposas, al igual que la rubia había hecho con ella. Mentalmente agradece el profundo estado de sueño en el que está.

Lentamente empieza a rozar la piel de su novia. Primero retira un mechón rebelde de su rostro, dejando a la vista cada rasgo de su cara. Acaricia con delicadeza sus parpados aun cerrados, luego su nariz y acaba deteniéndose en sus perfectos labios. Con su pulgar recorre el perfil de ambos, empezando por el labio superior y después el inferior, ese que tanto le gusta morder.

Se contiene por unos segundos, observando que no hay ni un solo movimiento por parte de Quinn y continua descendiendo. Esta vez el camino lo marca su dedo índice, deslizándose a lo largo de su cuello, siguiendo su prominente clavícula hasta llegar a su hombro. Acerca sus suaves labios dejando un suave beso, es un roce apenas imperceptible. Con calma vuelve a su tarea, recorrer cada milímetro del cuerpo de la rubia.

Puede sentir la suave y delicada mano de su novia rastrear su cuerpo. Nota como lentamente baja por entre medio de sus pechos, como dibuja el contorno de cada uno de ellos. Esta agradecida de no haberse vestido antes de quedarse dormida y poder disfrutar del tacto de la piel de la morena. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados. No quiero romper la magia del momento, ni que su chica se detenga.

Esta despierta. Lo sabe. La ha visto esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarla. Sin importarle continúa descendiendo por su cuerpo. Ha dejado atrás una de sus partes favoritas y se entretiene simulando figuras geométricas sobre su abdomen. Baja algunos centímetros más por debajo de su ombligo y puede apreciar como la respiración de Quinn se hace más pesada.

No deja de ser excitante saber que la rubia no va a poder mover sus manos. Ahora entiende lo que le resulta tan excitante a la fotógrafa. Tener a la persona que quieres a tu merced. Saber que puedes hacer cualquier cosa y ella no puede defenderse. Que está completamente rendida a tus deseos. Rachel lo entiende y quiere que ella sienta lo mismo que le había hecho sentir. Impotencia, deseo, frustración, rabia. Y todo acompañado por la excitación de verla haciendo lo que ella debería haber hecho.

Está intentando burlarse, Quinn lo sabe porque de otro modo ya habría bajado su mano, solo un poco más y estará donde la necesita. Que la morena se mueva hacia arriba de nuevo para besar sus labios es la confirmación. Lo hace con pasión, con las ganas acumuladas en su sueño y en su exploración. Cuando trata de romper el beso, Quinn hace el amago de retenerla. Su intención es sujetarla junto a ella por su nuca pero algo se lo impide. Al abrir sus ojos descubre que es. Rachel sonríe con las pequeñas llaves de las esposas en su mano. Quinn protesta al intentar moverse de nuevo y no poder.

La diva retira la sabana por completo de un solo tirón, solo estaba cubriendo medio cuerpo de la rubia pero para sus planes es innecesaria. Acaricia sus piernas, primero una y luego la otra. Automáticamente y sin resistencia la rubia las separa un poco más.

¿Qué pasa si… – Rachel mueve su mano al interior del muslo de la rubia y esta jadea ligeramente - …si decido dejarte así lo que queda de noche? – susurra acercándose a su oído

No vuelvo… ¡oh! – sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por el suave roce de la mano de su chica contra su entrepierna

No vuelves ¿Qué? – pregunta moviéndose lentamente

No vuelvo a… a hablarte… en la vida – dice cómo puede, su cuerpo se retuerce de placer por las caricias de su chica

No te creo – asegura retirando su mano

Suéltame – pide Quinn con desesperación

Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar cielo – musita negando con la cabeza, sus labios sustituyen ahora a sus manos alargando la dulce tortura a la que la rubia es sometida, que no puede sino dejarse llevar y disfrutar lo que la diva le deje

~/~/~/~/~/~

_¨ ¿Estas Despierta? ¨_ K

_¨Ahora sí ¨_ S

_¨ Lo siento. No puedo dormir ¨_ K – responde inmediatamente, por lo que había tardado en contestar imagina que si estaba durmiendo

_¨ ¿Qué pasa? ¨_ S – responde con una pregunta acomodándose mejor en su cama, normalmente Kyla es bastante cerrada a la hora de hablar y ese mensaje le preocupa

_¨ Lo que has dicho esta tarde… ¿iba en serio? ¨_ K – duda por un momento si enviarlo o no y finalmente lo hace, recibiendo la correspondiente respuesta segundos más tarde

_¨ ¿A qué te refieres? ¨_ S – pasan los minutos y no recibe respuesta alguna - _¨ ¿Sigues ahí? ¨ _S

_¨ Si. Olvídalo. Mañana nos vemos. ¨_ K

Lejos de hacerle caso, preocupada, la pelirroja marca el teléfono de su chica y pulsa llamar. Al tercer tono obtiene respuesta del otro lado.

Hola

Habla conmigo – pide la chica más pequeña desde su cuarto, no puede verla pero sabe que algo va mal

No es nada – miente y Sam la escucha sollozar

Voy para allá

¿Estás loca? Es de madrugada Sam

Me da igual – dice sosteniendo el teléfono contra su hombro para buscar su ropa

Sam por favor… no vengas

Pero…

Por favor – la interrumpe ahogando el llanto

¿Estas llorando? – pregunta alarmada

No – vuelve a mentir

¿Está tu padre en casa? – Kyla murmura algo que la pelirroja interpreta como un sí – Habla con él, seguro…

No quiero preocuparlo. Ni siquiera sé que me pasa – confiesa con cierta duda y ambas caen en un profundo silencio por algunos minutos – Sera mejor que vayas a dormir

Ky

Nos vemos mañana… buenas noches Sam

Buenas noches – musita ella pero no hay nadie al otro lado para escucharla

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Llamamos a Quinn?

No

Pero… ha llorado San – dice preocupada la rubia

Lo sé nena, pero mírala – le indica haciéndolo ella también – está dormida y tranquila otra vez, solo vamos a preocupar a Quinn – añade abrazando a su novia para calmarla

¿Y si le vuelve a pasar?

Volvemos a calmarla, lo has hecho muy bien antes – Santana besa su frente para reconfortarla

¿De verdad lo crees?

Si, cuando tengamos nuestro bebe, va a ser muy afortunado

Afortunada

¿Qué?

Afortunada, va a ser niña

Eso no podemos saberlo mi amor – la latina sonríe ante las ideas de su chica

Yo lo sé, primero vamos a tener una niña y luego un niño – asegura separándose de Santana y cruzándose de brazos

Está bien, lo que tú digas – le da la razón volviendo a estrecharla entre sus brazos

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Dónde las has conseguido?

Eran para una sesión de fotos – explica obligando a Rachel a que deje de jugar con ellas y las ponga a un lado

¿Eran?

Podemos quedárnoslas… si quieres

Puede que nos sirvan otra vez – Rachel sonríe traviesa besando a la rubia en la mandíbula para después descansar sobre su hombro

Entonces tengo que buscar otras para la sesión

Va a ser lo mejor – afirma con una risita - ¿las habías usado antes?

No, las conseguí ayer y…

Quiero decir que si…

¿Qué? – pregunta la rubia ante la evidente duda de Rachel

¿Alguna vez… antes… las esposas

¿Qué si había usado alguna vez unas esposas durante el…

Sí, eso – interrumpe Rachel confirmando las sospechas de Quinn

No – niega soltando una carcajada – Es la primera vez, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza antes

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué conmigo?

No sé… confió en ti como para dejar que me ates, porque me parecía algo excitante, porque te quiero, porque… - las justificaciones de Quinn son interrumpidas por un largo beso de parte de la morena - ¿Y eso?

Porque también te quiero – contesta reprimiendo un bostezo

¿Estas cansada?

Un poco

Duerme anda, mañana va a ser un largo día

Buenas noches – Rachel habla lentamente dejándose vencer por el sueño

Hasta mañana – susurra Quinn besando su frente y mirándola hasta que el sueño se instala en ella

* * *

><p><em>Actualizo deprisa y corriendo xD por lo que cero tiempo para corregir cualquier<em>  
><em>error ortografico...<em>

_No quedo muy claro en el cap. anterior pero en este sí, Beth esta con Santana&Britt :)_

_Vuelven Sam&Kyla aunque parece que algo pasa..._

_Abby volverá ¿cuando? no sé, pronto supongo... el que tambien va a volver es Austin_  
><em>si alguien no lo recuerda, solo digo que Rachel si ajaja<em>

_**GRACIAS** por seguir comentando. No dejen de hacerlo please, me animan a seguir escribiendo ;)_

_Saludos. _


	55. Madres

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 55. Madres<strong>

Rachel… Rach, despierta – Quinn susurra moviendo suavemente el cuerpo de su novia y así obtener su respuesta – Rach – insiste elevando el tono de su voz un poco, la rubia consigue que murmure algo y lo toma como una señal de que la escucha – tengo que irme al estudio, cierra bien cuando te vayas

¿Qué hora es? – pregunta la morena adormilada

Tarde para mí – Quinn sonríe al mirar a su novia fruncir el entrecejo con los ojos aun cerrados, la morena intenta levantarse pero ella se lo impide – Sigue durmiendo, hoy tienes doble función

Pero…

Duerme – espeta en tono de orden y Rachel no protesta más – te llamo en unas horas – Quinn le habla al oído acariciando su pelo, después deposita un suave beso sobre sus labios a modo de despedida y deja a la morena seguir soñando

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam había llegado antes de hora al instituto con la esperanza de encontrarse con Kyla antes de ir a clase, su intento resulta en vano porque no hay ni rastro de la morena. Normalmente y como ella llega antes, Kyla la espera en el aparcamiento pero ni rastro, tampoco en su casillero ni en la puerta del aula. La pelirroja empieza a preocuparse cuando tampoco la ve con su grupo de amigos. No es que ella sea alarmista o exagerada pero después de la conversación que habían tenido, lo normal es estar, por lo menos, inquieta y eso le había impedido dormir durante el resto de la noche.

La mañana avanza y Kyla se ha perdido su primera clase, probablemente también la segunda pero Sam no puede estar segura porque no la comparten. Sam no aguanta más y aprovechando el cambio entre clase y clase busca a la que es la mejor amiga de su novia. Nunca ha hablado con ella, solo sabe su nombre pero eso no le importa ahora, necesita saber si Kyla está bien, y de ser así porque demonios no le contesta sus llamadas.

Encuentra a la chica a punto de entrar a su aula y corre hasta ella sujetándola por el brazo para impedírselo.

¡Eh!

Perdona – se disculpa la pelirroja

¿Qué quieres? – pregunta amablemente sorprendiendo a Sam, por lo que había oído de ella esperaba una reacción más antipática – No he visto a Kyla – añade cansada de esperar a que ella se decida a hablar, Sam le devuelve la mirada con más sorpresa aun y la chica sonríe levantando sus cejas en señal de que sabe acerca de ellas

Oh! – Sam desvía su mirada al suelo

Si

¿Has… te ha dicho por que no ha venido?

No, ayer no hablamos, tenía cosas que hacer – comenta reprimiendo una carcajada, nunca pensó en conocer así a la novia de su amiga pero se está divirtiendo viendo los apuros de la chica - ¿Has probado a llamarla? – Sam resopla, la respuesta es obvia

No contesta

No quiero ser entrometida ni nada pero ¿os habéis peleado?

¡No! – exclama con más ímpetu del que quería – Sera mejor que vaya a buscarla – dice viendo que ella tampoco sabe nada de su chica – Gracias

Espera, no vayas…

¿Por qué?

Porque lo único que vas a hacer es alejarla un poco más, deja que ella venga a ti… de todas formas tiene que venir, tenemos examen – dice tranquilizando un poco a la pelirroja

Está bien… gracias, ¿Stacy, no?

Si… tengo que entrar, encantada de conocerte

Sam – la pelirroja le dice su nombre y la chica sonríe

Lo sé, hasta otra

Adiós

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Qué tal la noche rubia? – pregunta Santana sentándose frente a Quinn con dos vasos de café bien caliente

Increíble – dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al recordar

Me alegro, ahora borra esa sonrisa de idiota que tenemos que hablar

¿Qué pasa?

Beth tuvo otra pesadilla

¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada cuando has llamado? ¿Te parecía más importante saber que café quería o qué?

No te pongas histérica… es mejor hablarlo en persona, si te has puesto así, no me quiero imaginar si te lo digo por teléfono

Tienes razón, disculpa… ¿dijo algo?

Nada, murmuraba algunas cosas pero no pudimos entenderlas… igualmente se ha levantado como si nada

Como siempre

¿Has pensado en volver a hablar con el Dr. Sullivan? – la rubia asiente

Ya le he llamado, no podrá verme hasta el miércoles

Es lo mejor Q

Lo sé, pero no voy a volver a medicar a Beth a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario

Me parece bien

Seguramente este fin de semana vayamos – comenta después de un corto silencio – Cuanto más alargue el encuentro peor será para Beth, es lo que el doctor me va a decir

¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

Primero tengo que llamarla por teléfono y poner algunas reglas, no pienso dejar a Beth en su casa. Todo el tiempo que este allí, yo también lo hare

¿Necesitas compañía? Podemos llevar a Britt, tu madre siempre ha tenido una especie de enamoramiento de mi chica

¡Santana!

¿Qué? Es verdad, le guardaba más postre que a nosotras, le daba más galletas y golosinas...

Lo que me faltaba por oír ¡estas celosa de Judy! – exclama Quinn riendo con fuerza, tanta que al final contagia su risa a la latina

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Ha venido? – interroga Sam sin molestarse en saludar a Stacy, había interceptado a la chica a la salida de su última clase con la esperanza de saber algo de su novia

Si

¿Dónde está? – pregunta sin dejarla decir nada mas

Justo detrás de ti

Hey

¿Hey? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Llevo toda la mañana preocupada por ti! – grita llamando la atención de los de su alrededor

Nos vemos más tarde – Stacy se dirige a Kyla despidiéndose – Adiós – dice pasando por al lado de la pelirroja

¿Y? – Sam pide explicaciones

Me he quedado dormida

¡Te he llamado mil veces!

Lo apague después de hablar contigo – confiesa agachando la cabeza, lo que hace recordar a Sam el motivo principal de su preocupación

¿Estas mejor? – indaga bajando el tono de su voz

Si, siento haberte preocupada

¿Te llevo a casa?

Claro – las dos caminan por el pasillo sin decir una sola palabra más, la pelirroja quiere saber qué es lo que pasa pero no quiere presionar a su chica, así que opta por el silencio

~/~/~/~/~/~

Hola – Quinn saluda nada más descolgar, sonríe aunque Rachel no puede verla y es gracias a ella

Hola ¿Qué haces?

Trabajar ¿Dónde estás?

En tu cama

¿Todavía?

Mhm – murmura como afirmación - ¿Y sabes qué?

¿Qué?

Estoy desnuda

¡Rachel! – grita provocando las risas de la morena – Estas mintiendo

Si pero te gustaría que fuese cierto ¿eh? – Quinn no dice nada y Rachel lo toma como una respuesta positiva – Estaba pensando… no deberías dejar a nadie a solas en tu casa ¿lo sabias?

¿Por qué?

Es una invitación a registrar hasta el último rincón

No tengo nada que esconder – asegura sonriendo, puede imaginarse perfectamente a la morena cotilleando sus cosas aunque sabe que no lo ha hecho – Además has estado ahí mil veces

Si pero no voy a abrir los cajones de la habitación contigo aquí

Tampoco lo vas a hacer sin mi

¿Es miedo lo que escucho en tu voz?

No – Quinn ríe – Es seguridad, no lo vas a hacer

¿Por qué no?

En primer lugar porque crees que es una falta de respeto y una intromisión en mi intimidad

¿Y en segundo lugar?

Te sentirías tan mal si lo hicieras que me obligarías a mí a hacer lo mismo – Rachel se ríe por lo bien que la rubia la conoce – Por otro lado, te doy permiso para cotillear todo lo que quieras

No voy a hacerlo, solo estaba bromeando

Lo sé

¿Vas a volver muy tarde?

Un poco, Britt va a recoger a Beth y cuando yo acabe tengo que pasar a por ella ¿Por qué?

Nada, quería verte antes de irme al teatro

Pasa tu por aquí

No puedo, tengo el tiempo justo para ir a casa y después allí

Entonces no nos veremos hasta mañana

Eso me temo, te quiero

Te quiero también

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Tía Britt! – Beth sale corriendo en cuanto su profesora se lo permite, para encontrarse con la rubia

¿Lo llevas todo? – pregunta revisando la mochila de la pequeña y agarrando su mano

Si

Pues vamos. Hoy vienes conmigo a la escuela de baile

¿De verdad? – Britt asiente – ¿Me vas a enseñar? Por fa, por fa, por fa…

Algo podemos hacer ¿Qué tal en clase? ¿Qué has hecho hoy? – se interesa sonriendo al igual que la niña

Hemos pintado algunos dibujos para decorar la clase y también leído, sumado, restado… un poco aburrido menos lo de pintar

Entiendo ¿Qué más?

Derek es tonto

¿Derek?

Si

¿Por qué?

¡Me ha quitado uno de mis colores! – exclama haciendo reír a su tía – Cuando le he dicho que me lo devuelva no quería

¿Y tú que has hecho?

Se lo he quitado – Beth sonríe con orgullo

¿Y el que ha dicho?

Que soy tonta y que la próxima vez me tirara del pelo – explica enfadada

Chicos – suspira la rubia mientras la pequeña continua relatando su día

~/~/~/~/~/~

No me habías dicho que Stacy sabe que nosotras… bueno que salimos – Sam inicia la conversación, el camino a casa de la chica más grande se había hecho largo con tanto silencio y al llegar no había cambiado mucho la situación, la morena simplemente había tirado de ella hacia el interior de la casa sin decir nada

¿Te molesta? – Sam niega con la cabeza – Es la única que lo sabe, nos conocemos de toda la vida y es muy difícil ocultarle algo, además con alguien tenía que hablar de todo lo que me pasaba y no iba a empezar con mi padre

No es como creía que sería – Kyla la mira desconcertada – es animadora, ya sabes como suelen ser, un poco…

¡Eh! Yo podía haber sido animadora

¿Tu? – dice riendo, no imagina a su novia animando a los futbolistas

Sí, yo… intentaron convencerme para que hiciera las pruebas

¿Y qué paso?

Cuando lo comente en casa, mi madre pensó que era mejor que ocupara mi tiempo en otras cosas, clases de teatro, canto, lo que quisiera

Vaya, pensaba que todas las madres quieren que sus hijas sean animadoras… la mía quería - confiesa provocando la risa de Kyla

Pues la mía no… total para nada, si al final… - la chica se queda callada de pronto y su expresión cambia a una más seria - ¡qué más da! Yo tampoco quería serlo, sino lo habría hecho igualmente – asegura recomponiéndose rápidamente y poniéndose en pie para acercarse hasta su escritorio y coger el portátil

Kyla – la pelirroja la llama tomando su mano, hace que se siente y acaricia suavemente su mejilla, no quiere presionarla para que hable de ello pero cree que lo necesita - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Se fue hace dos años y no hemos vuelto a saber de ella – explica manteniendo las lágrimas presas en sus ojos, pronto comienzan a salir, exactamente en cuanto siente los brazos de su novia alrededor de su cuerpo – Ella… - intenta continuar contándole a su chica lo que paso pero le cuesta – se puso enferma y tuvieron que internarla durante mucho tiempo… nosotros íbamos a verla cada día, mi padre pasaba allí el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre y mientras él se mataba a trabajar para poder cubrir los gastos de la casa y el hospital, ella lo engañaba con otro, una paciente también

Lo siento – susurra Sam sufriendo por el sufrimiento de su novia

No lo supimos hasta que no estaba completamente recuperada, hizo las maletas y se fue como si nada ¡como si no existiéramos! – exclama rota de dolor, Sam la abraza más fuerte haciéndole saber que está ahí, la deja llorar y que se tome su tiempo para volver a hablar pero no lo hace, en cambio llora y se aferra a ella hasta quedar dormida, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, porque exactamente en eso se convierte en cuanto a su madre, y da igual la edad que se tenga, una madre siempre es una madre y por mas que no quiera, duele saber que escogió irse

* * *

><p><em>Y otro capitulo más ! Espero que disfruten este y los que quedan tanto como yo disfruto<em>  
><em>escribiendolos xD GRACIAS por todos y cada uno de los reviews que dejais, me alegra mucho<em>  
><em>saber que voy por buen camino.<em>

_Todo parece tranquilo para las Faberry ¿no? ¿Sera la calma antes de la tormenta?_

_Aparición de las Brittana pero por separado jeje _

_Ya se sabe un poquito mas de la historia de Kyla y porque en ningún momento había salido o_  
><em>mencionado a la madre. <em>

_Si tienen tiempo, no olviden comentar xD_

_Saludos._


	56. Viaje

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 56. Viaje<strong>

Los dos últimos días han sido una completa rutina. Levantarse pronto, desayunar, llevar a Beth al colegio, ir a trabajar, comer, recoger a Beth, ir a casa, hacer los deberes con su hija, preparar la cena, acostar a la niña, trabajar un poco más y dormir. Solo han sido dos días pero teme acabar loca si Sam no vuelve pronto para distraer un poco a Beth y a ella misma.

Para la joven pelirroja no es que las cosas hayan sido muy diferentes, cosas distintas pero rutinarias también. Kyla no ha ido a clase y tampoco tiene ganas de salir, así que sus días se resumen en ir al instituto, luego a la casa de su novia y después a la suya, para al día siguiente hacer lo mismo. Kyla se ha dormido en sus brazos cada uno de los días, con lágrimas empañando sus ojos y rodando por sus mejillas. Cada día le cuenta algo nuevo. Su madre no solo se fue, sino que al irse los dejo con una gran deuda en el hospital, por eso su padre apenas pasa tiempo en casa y hace todas las horas extra que puede, y por eso ella quería hacer el trabajo de modelo que Quinn le ofreció. Habían tenido que dejar la casa en la que vivían y por suerte, habían encontrado la actual, por un alquiler que pueden pagar. Sam no conoce a esa mujer pero si tiene clara una cosa es que tampoco quiere conocerla, cuanto más lejos este de su chica mejor, si una vez le hizo eso a su familia, seguramente sea capaz de cualquier cosa. Kyla le había explicado que entiende que pueda estar enamorada de otro hombre, que al principio le costó, pero que los… la abandonara a ella, eso no lo entiende. Sam tampoco lo hace.

Rachel por su parte, estaba agotada. Los dos días habían sido de doble función, el resto de la semana eran de una única sesión, pero pensar en ello la hace sentirse más cansada. Encima su horario y el de la rubia no coinciden, cuando ella está en el teatro, Quinn está en casa con Beth y cuando la fotógrafa está en el trabajo es ella la que está en casa descansando.

Es miércoles y comienza el día animada, sabe que va a verla, es día de descanso y la rubia solo va a trabajar hasta el mediodía. Cinco minutos antes de la hora en que Quinn le había dicho que terminaría, Rachel se presenta en el estudio sorprendiéndola, se suponía que se verían en la casa de la fotógrafa.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta dejando todo para ponerse frente a ella

Me moría por verte – declara colgándose de su cuello para besar suavemente sus labios, dos días son muchos sin probarlos

Yo también – susurra Quinn separándose y sonriendo hasta escucha toser a uno de los modelos con los que estaba trabajando - ¡oh! Perdón, hemos terminado por hoy, mañana a la misma hora, gracias

¡Buen trabajo chicos! Hasta mañana – interviene Miles comprobando que la rubia ya no está ahí, al menos no su mente

Tengo que ir a por Beth ¿vienes?

¿Al colegio?

Si ¿algún problema?

No, no… vamos – acepta un poco nerviosa, va a ser la primera vez que vaya a recoger a la pequeña y no está muy segura de cuál será su reacción

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Hey! ¿estas mejor? – pregunta dulcemente al ver a Kyla abrir sus ojos

Estas aquí

Te lo prometí ¿no? – cuestiona con media sonrisa, su novia siempre repite la misma pregunta cuando la ve ahí

¿Qué hora es?

Pronto- responde abrazándola por la espalda y besando su nuca

Tengo hambre

Tu siempre tienes hambre – espeta la pelirroja y las dos ríen ante la verdad - ¿A qué hora va a volver tu padre?

No lo sé

¿Te ha dejado algo preparado para comer? – pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa

¡Por eso vienes! Por la comida – la acusa la chica rompiendo el abrazo

Es que cocina tan bien – bromea ella recibiendo un golpe en su brazo

Hoy no hay comida, ya puedes irte – le indica Kyla siguiéndole el juego

¿Dónde voy a estar mejor que aquí tonta?

No sé, ¿Dónde te den de comer?

Me gusta verte sonreír – declara Sam volviendo a abrazarla, al dejar un beso en su mejilla, Kyla automáticamente sonríe

Gracias por venir… y por quedarte – añade dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su chica, sin darse cuenta se había acostado otra vez en la cama, arrastrando consigo a Sam, que la sostiene entre sus brazos, sin dudarlo la morena se acerca por completo a su chica para poder besar sus labios una vez más

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Qué?

No, nada

Te conozco Rachel, no dejas de mirar a todos lados. Dilo de una vez

No es nada, en serio – insiste la morena, Quinn no la cree – Es solo que esperaba algo más… no sé ¿grande? – dice con un suspiro

Es un colegio, uno de los mejores colegios públicos de la ciudad – especifica la rubía sin entender muy bien cuál es el punto de Rachel

No lo dudo pero creía que Beth iba a una escuela privada

¿Tiene algo de malo la educación pública?

Nada – se defiende la morena – Es solo que… quiero decir, te lo puedes permitir y tú…

¿Yo que?

Da igual, olvídalo… ¡mira! Ya salen – anuncia viendo salir algunos niños de sus respectivas clases

Vamos – dice Quinn caminando hacia el final del largo pasillo, entre niños y padres

¿Dónde?

La clase de Beth está al final, no los dejan salir si no hay nadie para recogerlos – Rachel asiente siguiendo a la rubia hasta llegar a la puerta del aula de la pequeña, Quinn saluda a algunos de los adultos presentes y sonríe amable, Rachel la mira con adoración por la forma en que se desenvuelve - ¡Hey, Rachel! – Quinn la llama sacándola de su ensimismamiento y la morena rápidamente acude a ella

Al entrar descubre a Quinn hablando con otra mujer, un poco mayor que ella y más alta que la rubia, castaña y de ojos claros, ese es el análisis que puede hacer antes de escuchar un pequeño grito proveniente de Beth, quien le hace señas desde el fondo de la clase para que se acerque. La pequeña se encuentra con dos niñas más y Rachel sonríe a medida que se acerca

Janis y Anna no se creen que seas famosa – comenta la niña en cuanto llega hasta ellas, las dos mencionadas niegan con la cabeza – Ni que salgas en las revistas – añade haciendo reír a Rachel

En algunas he salido, hola

¿De verdad? – pregunta una de las niñas con asombro

Rachel es actriz

¿En qué películas has salido? – pregunta la otra niña con desconfianza

Ninguna

Entonces no eres actriz – replica con soberbia

¡Si lo es! – protesta Beth – Todas las noche va al teatro – Beth la defiende ante sus amigas para alegría de Rachel

¡Anna y Janis! – la maestra las llama desde su posición dejando libre a Quinn – Os esperan, vamos

¿Estáis listas? – interroga Quinn acercándose a ellas y las dos asienten a la vez tomando cada una, una mano de la rubia para salir del lugar

~/~/~/~/~/~

El hambre ha quedado completamente olvidada en la pequeña habitación de Kyla, al menos, el tipo de hambre que se sacia con comida. Lo que había empezado como un beso dulce, lento y de agradecimiento, se convierte en un choque apasionado de sus bocas.

Es el primer encuentro que tienen desde lo sucedido días atrás, en la fiesta de Rachel y Quinn. Ha habido besos, por supuesto, pero todo se ha mantenido muy tranquilo, justo lo que Kyla necesitaba, saber que ella va a estar ahí, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Sus manos se mantienen en constante movimiento, siempre por encima de la ropa. Con cada caricia espera, en silencio, la reacción de su novia para seguir o detenerse. Todo depende del estado emocional de su chica, lo mismo está arriba con una sonrisa, que rompe a llorar sin que lo espere.

Su respiración está cada vez más agitada, sabe que Sam está tratando de darle su tiempo para volver a estar como siempre, pero es que precisamente ese es el problema, su reacción es inminente cada vez que la toca, haciendo que quiera más. Después de la reacción que la pelirroja había tenido cuando intento ir mas allá, Kyla no se ha atrevido a volver a intentarlo, es más prácticamente mantiene sus manos inmóviles en el cuello de la chica.

Kyla no es la única en querer más, Sam también lo desea. Quiere volver a sentir lo que sintió cuando la mano de su chica acarició su pecho la primera vez. Para frustración de la chica parece que la morena no está dispuesta a volver a hacerlo o no lo demuestra. En un arranque de valentía provocado por el deseo y la necesidad, es la propia pelirroja quien lentamente dirige la mano de su chica hacia uno de sus pechos. La morena se deja guiar sin oposición.

En ningún momento han dejado de besarse pero sus labios se separan cuando la mano de Kyla masajea suavemente el pecho de su novia y esta deja escapar una bocanada de aíre de su boca. Una breve mirada a los ojos para asegurarse de que todo está bien y ambas vuelven a unir sus labios, dejando atrás cualquier atisbo de timidez.

Las manos de Sam se dirigen, lentas pero seguras, hacia el trasero de Kyla, apretando suavemente al llegar a él. La morena lejos de detenerse, aumenta la intensidad del beso y la seguridad con la que acaricia a su chica.

De pronto las dos se separan sobresaltadas al escuchar la voz del padre de la morena, Kyla trata de no reír por la situación y por la cara de susto que tiene Sam, pero le resulta imposible y al final contagia su risa a la chica. Ambas se acodan la ropa justo a tiempo, un par de toques en la puerta y esta se abre lentamente.

Kyla ya est… Sam, hola – saluda con una sonrisa a la chica – no sabía que ibas a venir hoy

Me ha traído a casa después de clase – miente ya que no ha ido, Sam no dice nada, no le gusta mentir al hombre pero Kyla está empeñada en no decirle nada - ¿Qué haces tan pronto en casa?

Solo he venido a por unos informes que olvide

¿Volverás tarde?

Si, lo siento – se disculpa por dejarla sola otra vez, ella le quita importancia con un gesto de su mano – Mira… - dice sacando la cartera de su bolsillo trasero – pedid una pizza o algo cuando sea la hora de cenar – el hombre le entrega algunos billetes a su hija y besa su frente como despedida – mañana estará para la cena, te lo prometo… adiós Sam, me alegro de verte otra vez

Adiós – alcanza a decir la pelirroja viendo solo su espalda al salir de la habitación - ¿Una peli? – pregunta saltando de la cama y siguiendo los pasos del hombre hacia fuera de ese cuarto

Claro – susurra Kyla con su mente aun en lo que podría haber pasado si su padre no hubiese vuelto

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Hey! Soy yo, Santana

¿Sabes que los teléfonos móviles tienen identificador, no? Y no solo eso, también sale tu foto – se burla la rubia por la innecesaria identificación

Espero que sea una buena

Lo es… el uniforme de las Cherioos te sentaba tan bien – la latina ríe sin control y Rachel mira a Quinn desaprobando el comentario, la rubia le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y sonríe volviendo a poner el coche en marcha cuando el semáforo cambia a verde

Ahora en serio ¿Cómo te ha ido con el…

Bien, bien – interrumpe Quinn rápidamente – Está de acuerdo con lo que dije, cree que es lo mejor

¿Entonces os vais este fin de semana? – Rachel mira con confusión a su novia, ella no le había dicho nada de salir a ningún lado

Sí. Oye San, voy conduciendo, más tarde te llamo y te doy todos los detalles que quieras ¿sí?

Está bien, saluda a Beth y Rachel de mi parte

Te escuchan – revela rubia indicándole que habla por el manos libres

Oh, hola

¡Hola tía! – grita Beth desde la parte trasera

Santana

Adiós San – se despide Quinn bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel que se mantiene muy seria

¿De que hablaba?

Cuando lleguemos te explico

Quinn

Cuando lleguemos Rachel – repite la rubia mirando por el retrovisor a Beth que se mantiene ajena a todo jugando con una de sus muñecas

* * *

><p><em>Otro capitulo mas ! Hoy aprovecho este espacio para resolveraclarar dudas/sugerencias/criticas  
>surgidas en los reviews: <em>

_- Comprendo que haya gente a la que las partes Sam&Kyla, no les gusten y respeto que no las lean, ademas agradezco que lo digáis xD Eso no significa que vayan a desaparecer eh, aviso para quienes si les gustan, su relación ira avanzando pero hay que tener en cuenta que ambas son algo inexpertas así que el ritmo de las cosas va a depender  
>de sus instintos y con 17-18 años años pueden ir muy rápido como pararse de golpe.<em>

_- Ahora Beth, hubo una etapa en la que las pesadillas eran mas continuas por lo que tuvo un tratamiento para reducir  
>la ansiedad y poder dormir correctamente. Ahora las pesadillas han vuelto pero muy de vez en cuando por lo que<br>no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Quinn lo hace por es su madre, es lo lógico, pero la niña esta y estará bien. _

_- Las Brittana tampoco van a desaparecer, ellas tienen su vida hecha, están viviendo juntas, felices en su mundo y  
>con el proyecto mas grande de sus vidas entre manos : ¡su bebe! Así que tienen mucho que pensar y decir.<em>

_- No entra en mis planes separar a Quinn y Rachel, que discutan sí pero ninguna va a salir corriendo a la  
>primera de cambio, o eso espero jeje Escribo sobre la marcha y todo puede ser. Pero van a tener que hablar<br>las cosas y llegar a ciertos acuerdos, una tendrá que ceder en algunas cosas y la otra en otras.  
>¿Vivir juntas? Puede ser, quien sabe...<em>

_- Las descripciones de Sam&Kyla para Anyx (gracias por el comentario xD) y para todas las interesadas, no recuerdo  
>si he mencionado algo mas aparte del color del cabello de ambas y al principio mi idea de ellas era algo difusa pero<br>ahora esta mas clara, así que sin más: _

_**Sam**: coincide con Marissa de TGP en que son pelirrojas y de ojos claros. Su pelo es completamente liso y  
>bastante mas corto. Además los rasgos de su cara son mas aniñados, dulces, inocentes... no sé<br>si me explico bien jeje No se cual sera la estatura de Marissa pero Sam es pequenita xD_

_**Kyla**: morena de pelo largo y _piel blanquita._  
>Ojos negros y grandes, mirada profunda, pestañas alargadas.<br>__Alta y cuerpo atlético._

_Y si despues del capitulo habeis sido capaces de leer todo este rollo me alegro ajaja y espero  
>que no quedan muchas dudas, cualquier cosa, seguid preguntando ;)<em>

_La próxima actualizacion sera el miércoles o jueves, depende de cuando llegue a casa porque tengo  
>que salir unos días xD <em>

_Saludos._


	57. Estrellas

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 57. Estrellas<strong>

Rachel se había negado a volver a hablar con Quinn durante el resto del camino a casa, si la rubia no quería hablar con ella de lo que está pasando, no iban a hablar de nada. Solo había abierto la boca para responder a Beth y mantener con ella una pequeña conversación en la que Quinn no había intervenido.

Voy a mi habitación – anuncia la niña nada más entrar en la casa

Beth, la mochila llévatela – indica Quinn señalando el artículo en el suelo, donde la pequeña lo había dejado

¿Vas a hablar ahora o espero a que Britt llame para contarme la otra parte de la historia? – espeta en cuanto la niña desaparece en el piso superior

Primero tranquilízate

¡Estoy tranquila! – afirma cruzándose de brazos a la vez que toma asiento - ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunta molestándose más

De ti, de la actitud que estas teniendo

¡Genial! No me cuentas las cosas y te ríes de mi… vas ganando puntos eh

¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? – cuestiona borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, Rachel asiente – Voy a ir a Ohio

¿Cuándo?

El viernes

¿Para qué?

Para que Beth conozca a Judy

¿Este fin de semana? Tengo función y también el sábado, sabes que no puedo ir, me gustaría acompañaros – se lamenta la morena tomando la mano de su chica

Lo sé, no te preocupes

¿No puede ser otro día? – Quinn niega con un leve movimiento

He hablado con el psicólogo y…

¿Psicólogo?

Si, el colegio cuenta con un psicólogo muy bueno, es el que me ha ayudado con Beth cuando he tenido que explicarle cosas complicadas, ya sabes

¿Qué te ha dicho?

Que las pesadillas de Beth pueden estar ligadas a la ansiedad por conocer a su abuela y que cuanto más alargue el momento más expectativas se creara, lo que le generara más nervios y stress

¿Se lo has dicho?

Aun no, pensaba hacerlo hoy después de hablar con Judy

¿Estás bien? – pregunta notando la angustia en su voz, volver a hablar con su madre no estaba en los planes de Quinn

Si, solo que… da igual, es lo mejor para Beth

¿Quieres que llame a mis padres? Ellos pueden acompañarte y sabes que puedes quedarte con ellos el tiempo que estés allí

No hace falta – Quinn sonríe ante la propuesta y deja un cálido beso en los labios de la morena – Voy a ir a mi casa ¿la otra casa? ¿la casa de las afueras? No sé muy bien cómo llamarla – Rachel ríe por las dudas de Quinn

Es tu casa cielo

Pues eso, mi casa… Ya he hablado con Austin para que estén listas las habitaciones

¿Austin? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto? – Rachel cambia el tono de su voz al escuchar el nombre del chico

Va a vivir allí mientras hace las reformas

¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento?

Te lo estoy diciendo ahora Rachel, te parecía bien que el hiciera las reformas de la casa ¿recuerdas?

Si pero eso no incluía vivir ahí – comenta tratando de controlarse, no quiere discutir con la rubia y menos cuando van a pasar tres días sin verse

Es lo más lógico Rach – Quinn suaviza sus palabras – va a poder trabajar mas tiempo en la casa sino tiene que desplazarse desde el centro, además me costara menos dinero

¿Si le doy una paga extra, crees que acabara antes? – Quinn se ríe y la besa creyendo que bromea, pero la morena lo dice muy en serio a pesar de hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa para disimular

¿Me acompañas?

¿Dónde? – interroga la morena agarrando la mano que Quinn le ofrece

A buscar el número de Judy, está en algún lugar de mi habitación… quiero dejar algunas cosas claras antes de decirle a Beth que vamos a ir

~/~/~/~/~/~

Estas muy sexy cuando te pones tan intransigente – susurra Rachel dejando un húmedo beso el cuello de su novia

Te das cuenta de que solo hablaba con Judy ¿no? Y que es…

Sé quién es, pero has puesto tantas normas y sin dar tu brazo a torcer que has conseguido que olvide mi enfado

¿Estabas enfadada? – pregunta con fingida ignorancia, la diva se sienta a horcajadas encima de ella

¿Tú que crees? No me hace ninguna gracias que mi novia pase tres días y dos noches con un idiota y engreído chico de gimnasio, del que casualmente tuvo un enamoramiento

Primero, no lo conoces, así que ¿en qué te basas para hablar así de él? – Rachel se encoge de hombros, no se va a tomar la molestia de contestar, básicamente porque tampoco tiene argumentos – Segundo, no estuve enamorada de él – afirma rozando los labios de la chica a la vez que habla

¿Y Tercero?

Yo no he dicho que haya un tercero – argumenta separándose un poco, definitivamente no esperaba que siguiera con la charla sino que la besara

Siempre hay un tercero Quinn, es más, deberías hacer una lista con todas las cosas que…

¡Tercero! – exclama la rubia interrumpiéndola - ¡Cállate y bésame! – la morena sonríe con suficiencia conectando sutilmente sus labios con los de Quinn

Mami – las dos chicas se separan al escuchar la débil voz de la niña mientras abre la puerta de la habitación

¿Qué pasa?

Mary… se ha roto – explica apenada mirando su muñeca favorita entre sus manos

Oh, mi amor… - rápidamente se acerca a su hija - ¿Cómo ha pasado? – cuestiona tomando la muñeca de trapo con uno de sus brazos colgando, Beth solo se encoge de hombros sin saber que decir

Podemos comprar otra si quieres – interviene Rachel que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen observando la reacción de ambas y sin entender muy bien porque tanta pena, la rápida y severa mirada que recibe de Quinn le confirma que está mejor callada

¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus otras muñecas? Yo me encargo de Mary, veras como la arreglo – Beth sonríe con esperanza a su madre y se abraza a ella, después sale de la habitación otra vez

¿Qué he dicho? – pregunta Rachel tras una corta mirada de la rubia – Es solo una muñeca Quinn, no…

No es solo una muñeca, no para Beth

¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Se la regalo Puck – confiesa mirando la muñeca y pensando en cómo arreglarla

Oh, lo siento… yo… no sabía, no…

Tranquila Rachel

Voy a disculparme con Beth, seguro que me odia ahora mismo

No te odia, ni siquiera va a tener en cuenta lo que has dicho, ya se le habrá olvidado – le asegura la rubia deteniéndola

¿Puedo? – dice cogiendo la muñeca y examinándola – Se ha descosido, solo hay que volver a coserla y quedara como nueva – dice devolviéndosela a la rubia

¿Y por casualidad sabes coser?

No, tengo dos padres gays completamente ineptos para la costura – contesta con algo de diversión en su voz – Pero ¿puedo llevármela? Prometo traerla sana y salva cuando este lista

Tu misma

~/~/~/~/~/~

Tal y como Quinn le había dicho, la niña no está molesta con ella, es más, está especialmente cariñosa con ella y el motivo no es otro que, después de Mary, Ginger se había convertido en su juguete favorito y ese había sido regalo de la morena.

¿Te vas a quedar hoy? – la pregunta suena tan natural que sorprende a Rachel

¡Quinn! – llama a la rubia que se asoma desde la cocina - ¿Me voy a quedar esta noche? – pregunta haciendo reír a su novia que se marcha sin contestar – Parece que si pequeña

¿Me ayudas con la canción para la obra del colegio?

Por supuesto ¿Por qué no me lo has pedido antes? – cuestiona haciendo enrojecer a la niña – Vamos a hacer una cosa – dice pidiéndole a la niña que espere con un gesto de su mano - ¡Quinn! – vuelve a llamar a la rubia

¿Qué?

Beth y yo vamos arriba ¿vale?

Bueno – contesta Quinn desde la cocina, esta vez no se había molestado en salir ni asomarse

Vamos

¿Dónde?

A ensayar en tu cuarto ¡vamos a preparar una actuación! – revela emocionada recordando las que ella solía preparar para sus padres cuando era niña

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Estas lista?

Desde hace diez minutos – contesta Quinn desde el sofá – Y la cena también, se está enfriando

No hablaba contigo amor… ¿Beth? – pregunta de nuevo y la niña asiente – Bien prepárate para asistir a la mejor actuación de tu vida ¿lista? – se dirige, ahora si, a Quinn que las mira a las dos como si se hubieran vuelto locas - ¡Adelante! – grita dando paso a la niña y tomando asiento junto a la rubia

Beth baja lentamente desde la mitad de las escaleras, unos cuatro o cinco escalones, tal y como Rachel le había dicho, o más o menos. Según la morena no debe mirar al suelo pero es muy difícil bajar sin hacerlo, por suerte en la obra solo serán dos escalones pero la morena se ha empeñado en que baje algunos más para practicar. La diva mira a la niña con orgullo e ilusionada, Quinn la mira con miedo por si tropieza y se cae. Una sonrisa aparece en las tres cuando llega al último escalón y lo salva sin problemas. Rachel se contiene, pero las ganas de aplaudir le invaden completamente y casi se olvida de pulsar el play para poner la música.

La pequeña comienza a cantar su canción sin perder de vista a Rachel, que a su vez mueve los labios repitiendo cada palabra de la canción. Poco a poco la niña gana confianza y se desenvuelve mejor, moviéndose por el salón y mirando a una y otra chica.

Quinn mira con asombro la escena ante sus ojos. Cambia su mirada de Beth a Rachel y Rachel a Beth alternativamente, sin poder dejar de sonreír. La influencia de la morena es evidente en la niña en algunos de sus gestos y sobre todo en su reverencia final. La diva se levanta dando gritos de alegría para abrazar a Beth. Quinn se mantiene más atrás esperando a que su novia libere a su hija, una vez que lo hace, la rubia repite el gesto de Rachel y abraza fuerte a la niña.

¿Te ha gustado?

¡¿Estas bromeando? ¡Ha sido perfecto! – responde Rachel aunque la pregunta era para Quinn

Me ha encantado, cariño… toda una estrella – dice besando la frente de su hija – Y la reverencia final… con mucho estilo – añade burlándose de Rachel, algo a lo que es ajena Beth por supuesto

Rachel me ha enseñado, dice que el final es tan importante como la actuación

Tiene mucha razón ¿para cuándo la próxima sesión? – indaga haciendo reír a su hija que se encoge de hombre mirando a Rachel

Da algo de tiempo a mi pequeña estrella, necesita ensayar para dejarte con la boca abierta otra vez – responde la morena levantando a Beth del suelo en otro abrazo y risas

Vamos a cenar estrellas - dice revolviendo el pelo de ambas en un gesto cariñoso

~/~/~/~/~/~

Deja eso para luego – pide Quinn pegando su cuerpo al de Rachel, la morena estaba limpiando los platos y cubiertos de la cena

No, es mejor hacerlo ahora, además son cuatro cosas, solo necesito unos minutos

Pero quiero que vengas con nosotras al salón – insiste la rubia acariciando con su nariz el cuello de su chica, provocándole una pequeña risa

Enseguida voy, espérame allí – dice indicándole que se marche con un golpecito de su cadera

Gracias por ayudar a Beth con la canción – Quinn se separa de ella pero permanece en la cocina mientras acaba

Nada de gracias… lo hago encantada ¿has visto como ha bajado las escaleras? – pregunta girándose y salpicando agua en el suelo y sobre la rubia - ¡Ups! Lo siento

¿Lo siento? Me has mojado entera

Ha sido un accidente – se defiende viendo cómo se acerca peligrosamente

Ya, pues esto…

Quinn, no te atrevas – advierte cuando la ve meter su mano en la espuma – Quinn, no… - no puede decir nada más porque la mano de la rubia llena su cara de espuma, Rachel contraataca y las dos acaban llenas de espuma y mojadas, igual que el suelo

Eres un desastre – declara la rubia limpiando la cara de su chica y dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz

Mira lo que has hecho

¿Yo? Has empezado tu – la acusa rodeando su cintura

Pero ha sido un accidente... y me he disculpado

Puede que tengas razón. Vamos a limpiar este desastre y hablamos con Beth sobre el viaje – le informa dejando un último beso sobre sus labios antes de empezar a limpiar

~/~/~/~/~/~

Beth, ven aquí un momento – Quinn señala el sitio libre en el sofá, entre ella y Rachel

¿Qué pasa?

¿Aun quieres conocer a tu abuela? – pregunta Quinn directamente

Si ¿ella no quiere? – interroga con miedo la pequeña

Claro que quiere

¿Quién no va a querer conocer a una niña como tú? Eres un cielo – Rachel interviene

¿Entonces?

¿Qué te parece ir este fin de semana?

¿Ella lo sabe?

Sí, he hablado con ella antes ¿Qué dices?

¿Vas a venir conmigo?

Por supuesto – confirma Quinn

¿Y tú?

Rachel no…

Me encantaría, pero tengo que trabajar – explica la morena lamentándose – la próxima prometo acompañarte, acompañaros – corrige rápidamente mirando a Quinn

Está bien, ¿puedo visitar a tus papas?

Mas te vale pequeñaja, sino se van a molestar mucho – dice haciendo cosquillas a la niña, Quinn se une al ataque contra su hija hasta que las dos morenas se alían contra ella y tiene que rendirse

~/~/~/~/~/~

Creo que habría sido mejor no decírselo

¿Por qué? – cuestiona Rachel colocándose en su lado de la cama

Porque ahora está impaciente porque llegue el viaje, me ha costado mucho que se meta en la cama para dormir... más sabiendo que va a ver a tus padres

Son igual de adorables que yo, acéptalo, incluso tú los quieres un poquito

¿Cómo negarlo? Si no es por ellos, no te tendría a ti

¡Exacto! Y a mí me quieres un poquito ¿no? – cuestiona acariciando su abdomen

Un poco

¿Y hay alguna forma de hacer que me quieras un mucho? – susurra Rachel deteniendo su mano en la cadera de la rubia

Puedes intentarlo con un beso – le sigue el juego a la morena, que sin dudarlo conecta sus labios con los de ella

¿Qué tal?

Muy corto, prueba otra vez – le indica y Rachel repite el gesto alargando el beso e implicando su lengua en el

¿Y ahora?

Mucho mejor pero no pares – la rubia intenta volver a unir sus labios pero su chica se retira impidiéndoselo - ¿Qué?

No lo has dicho

¿El qué?

Ya lo sabes Quinn – la fotógrafa sonríe por el tono de voz utilizado por su novia - ¿cuanto?

Te quiero… mucho – añade al final recibiendo los labios de Rachel contra los suyos

Yo también te quiero – confiesa ella descendiendo por el cuerpo de la rubia, si se va a ir tres días, ella se va a encargar de que recuerde perfectamente lo que le espera en casa

* * *

><p><em>Se viene viaje cortito a Lima, con visita a los señores Berry, Judy y con Austin en la casa...<br>pero ¿sin Rachel? Esta vez se a controlado con respecto al chico, ya veremos si lo lleva tan  
>bien estando alejadas y sin muchas noticias jeje ¡oh! también tendremos a Abby por ahí jeje<em>

_El viaje serán dos o tres capítulos pero antes hay uno para la despedida y saber un poquito de las otras  
>dos parejas, a ver que tal les va... <em>

_GRACIAs por los comentarios y alertas xD me encanta leer cada uno de los reviews y  
>saber si voy mas o menos bien con el desarrollo de cada historia :)<em>

_Próxima actualización el Domingo._

_Saludos. _


	58. Buen viaje

****Descargo de responsabilidad**: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 58. Buen viaje<strong>

Llegas tarde

¡Joder! – exclama asustada

Muy bonito Sam, falto tres días a clase y ya maldices ¿Qué has hecho tantos años sin mí? – bromea la chica, es la primera vez que escucha a su novia maldecir

¿Mantenerme a salvo de un paro cardiaco? – pregunta con sarcasmo - ¿De dónde has salido?

Creí que eras lo bastante mayor para que alguien te lo hubiera explicado… veras, hace muchos años, un hombre y una mujer, decidieron….

Ya, ya, ya… no seas tan graciosa y contesta

Llevo esperando un rato, escondida entre esos coches – explica señalando detrás suyo – para asustarte cuando llegaras

Veo que te has levantado con ganas de bromas, me alegro y también de que estés aquí

Sí, tres días son suficientes para una ¨enfermedad¨, cuatro habrían sido unas mini vacaciones ¿no crees? – cuestiona con una sonrisa

Totalmente ¿estas mejor?

Sí, no te preocupes tanto por mí o te saldrán arrugas… de verdad, estoy bien – asegura dejando las bromas a un lado, la mirada de la pelirroja le indica que no es algo para bromear

¿Segura?

¡Que sí! ¿piensas bajar de ese coche?

Lo haría pero alguien o algo me lo impide desde hace unos cinco minutos

¡ups! Lo siento – se disculpa alejándose de la puerta

¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – pregunta Sam caminando junto a ella

Historia ¿tu?

Estadística

¡Uh! Te compadezco – dice poniendo mala cara, Sam sonríe, no solo porque su novia odie algo que a ella le encanta, sino por volver a ver a la chica de siempre junto a ella - ¿Vienes o qué?

Voy – contesta la pelirroja, se había quedado atrás sin darse cuenta

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué pasa? – la latina llega corriendo al baño desde donde provienes los gritos y quejas de su novia, su corazón late tan deprisa y fuerte que le parece escucharlo sin ningún esfuerzo – Britt mírame

No puedo – musita la rubia tapando sus ojos

¿Qué es?

Tengo jabón en los ojos

¿Jabón? – cuestiona no sabiendo si matar a su novia por el susto, ayudarla o reír

Sí, me estaba enjabonando y me picaba un ojo

A ver, ven aquí – al final opta por ayudarla y echa agua cuidadosamente sobre la cara de su chica – ¿Mejor?

Aha, no pares – le pide instándola a que siga soplando en su ojo para eliminar cualquier rastro de quemazón

Tienes que tener más cuidado nena o un día de estos te quedaras ciega, eso o me matas del susto a mí, lo que antes suceda

Lo siento – se disculpa dejando escapar una sonrisa

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

¡Ya vamos! – responde Rachel al grito de Quinn

¿Qué hacéis? – interroga la rubia cuando minutos después aparece en la cocina

Nada

¿Y por qué no baja Beth? – la risa de la morena le hace dudar de ese nada

Ya viene, ¿Qué prisa tienes?

Tenemos que desayunar y nos tenemos que ir Rachel, hay que dejar a Beth en el colegio, dejarte a ti en tu casa y luego tengo que…

Mucho mejor – comenta ante el silencio de Quinn después de cortarla con un beso – Relájate, nos sobra tiempo – añade toman un trozo de manzana de su plato y metiéndoselo en la boca

¡Beth, baj- antes de poder acaba de volver a llamar a su hija la niña aparece dejándola boquiabierta, mira a Rachel que a su vez la mira sonriendo – Estas muy guapa

Rachel me ha ayudado

Me recuerda a alguien ¿a ti no? – pregunta la morena a su novia

No, no sé

Es una coleta como la tuya, como las que llevabas en la secundaria

Ya lo sé hija – dice Quinn riendo – solo me estaba burlando de Rachel ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe este cambio?

Quería parecerse a su mama… yo le he dicho que mucho más guapa que ella pero…

¡Eh!

La verdad es la verdad, cariño – replica Rachel y Beth se ríe disimuladamente

Tienes razón, pero por muy guapa que seas tienes que desayunar y tiene que comértelo todo

¿Todo? – cuestiona la niña mirando plato frente a ella y luego a su madre y a Rachel, las dos asienten por lo que no le queda más remedio que tomar todo su desayuno

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Vas a venir hoy a casa?

Tengo que llevarte ¿recuerdas?

Porque tú quieres – espeta evitando que Sam vuelva a besarla – Te he dicho mil veces que no hace falta

Ya pero me gusta llevarte – dice, esta vez sí, consiguiendo conectar su labios con los de su novia aunque brevemente

Estoy empezando a pensar que lo que te gusta es que nos enrollemos en mi cuarto

No te voy a negar que ese es un gran motivo – Kyla le da un corto beso – pero…

Siempre hay un pero

Si lo hago – continua Sam con una sonrisa – es solo para asegurarme que llegas sana y salva a casa

Se cuidarme eh

Ya lo sé… si quieres no te llevo ¿tu sabrás?

No he dicho que no me lleves tampoco

¿Entonces?

Me llevas a casa

¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

¡Enrollarnos en mi cuarto! – suelta una carcajada que contagia a la pelirroja

Eres tan romántica

Te encanto

Me encantas – confirma rodeándola con sus brazos – He estado pensando… - la morena la besa interrumpiendo sus palabras – que si ya estas mejor… - otro beso – esta tarde voy a…. ¡Kyla! – grita esquivando el tercer beso de su chica

Está bien… esta tarde vas a… - lo deja en el aire para que lo complete ella

Voy a ir a ver a Beth, Quinn me ha dicho que mañana se van a Lima

Me parece bien

Perfecto

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Me explicas por qué hago esto?

Porque Barry está enfermo y necesito a alguien que conteste el teléfono mientras doy mi clase

Yo iba a dormir toda la mañana, ir de compras y luego dormir un poco más – se queja Santana revolviendo alguno papeles

Cuanto stress en tu vida

Ayer me pase 7 horas aguantando a un chulo de playa hablando de su coche y no sé qué rubia despampanante… creo que me lo merezco ¿no?... ¿Me dices otra vez por qué lo hago? – cuestiona al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su chica

¿Por qué me quieres?

Ese es un buen motivo – la latina se rinde aceptando su tarea

El mejor – añade Britt dándole un ligero beso antes de marcharse

¡Hey!

¿Sí?

Espero ser compensada por esto – dice provocativa la morena haciendo reír a la bailarina – No sé de qué se ríe, hablaba en serio – murmura para sí misma una vez a solas

~/~/~/~/~/~

Les quedan dos horas para tener que despedirse y tomar cada una rumbos diferentes, Rachel el teatro y Quinn, junto con Beth, a Ohio. Habían tenido que pasar la última noche separadas ya que la morena terminó tarde en el teatro y sumado al trabajo de la rubia el resto del día y esa misma mañana, casi ni se habían visto.

¡Por fin! – exclama Rachel cruzándose de brazos – Llevas más de media hora hablando con él y no lo entiendo, vas a verlo en unas horas – protesta con molestia en su voz – y ayer también hablaste con él

Se me olvido comentarle algunas cosas

¿Qué cosas? – intenta parecer desinteresada pero la rubia puede notar su malestar

Cosas aburridas ¿de verdad vamos a pasar este tiempo peleando?

No… ¿Qué cosas? – vuelve a preguntar después de un corto silencio

Cosas de la reforma ¿contenta?

Más o menos, gracias – comenta sacando una sonrisa a Quinn que se transforma en una carcajada cuando la morena tira de ella sentándola a su lado - ¿Cuándo vas a ver a tu madre? – pregunta con preocupación

VAMOS a ver a JUDY mañana, a media tarde – contesta corrigiendo a Rachel, van ella y Beth, las dos, y no va a ver a su madre, dejo de serlo hace mucho para ella

¿Estás bien?

Si

¿Y Beth?

Nerviosa aunque dice que no

No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien – la tranquiliza abrazándola – Beth es muy inteligente y va a saber enfrentarse a Judy Fabray – un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de ambas al mencionar el nombre – Yo no sería capaz, daba bastante miedo

Que suerte que no tengas que hacerlo ¿no? – indaga Quinn elevando sus cejas – En cambio yo he tenido que hacerlo y no con uno, sino con dos padres, para los que eres la niña de sus ojos

Lo haría si fuese necesario

Lo sé – Quinn sonríe besando delicadamente a su novia, Rachel y Judy en una misma sala sería algo digno de presenciar

~/~/~/~/~/~

Llámame cuando lleguéis – pide con Beth colgando de su cuello – confío en ti eh, ya sabes que ella es un poco despistada a veces

¡Eh! Eso no es verdad – protesta Quinn por el ataque gratuito

Yo se lo recuerdo

Menos mal, así me quedo más tranquila – añade guiñándole un ojo a la fotógrafa – y no te olvides de visitar a mis papas

No – enfatiza sus palabras moviendo su cabeza en negación – Adiós

Hasta el lunes – se despide dejándola en el suelo – Llámame – susurra en los labios de Quinn insistiendo

¿Te das cuenta que no me voy a Marte? Solo voy a Lima, un lugar donde nunca pasa nada y donde pase muchos años, así que tranquilízate y pásalo bien mientras no estoy

Eso está hecho – dice besando por última vez a su novia antes de verla partir

* * *

><p><em>Actualizo sin tiempo para corregir el texto, ni para responderaclarar dudas. En la proxima actualización lo hago._

_Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y demas._

_Buen Domingo. Saludos_

_p.d. proximo capitulo miercoles/jueves._


	59. La llegada

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Glee no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 59. La llegada<strong>

Volver a Ohio es volver al pasado, volver a recordar, una y otra vez. A pesar de los buenos recuerdos de su última visita junto a Rachel, aún no puede sentirse cómoda estando ahí. Lo malo supera en cantidad a lo bueno que ha tenido que vivir. El motivo de su viaje, además, no ayuda para su tranquilidad. Por más que le había insistido a Rachel, antes de irse, está realmente preocupada por lo que pueda pasar. No cree que Judy se atreva a decir ni hacer nada que pueda hacer sentir mal a Beth, pero con ella la duda siempre queda. Tampoco la creyó capaz de echarla de casa con 16 años y embarazada, ni capaz de volver con Russel después de que la engañara, ni de dejar que se marchara sin intentar retenerla, o que no la llamara en tantos años… no la creyó capaz de tantas cosas y las hizo, que es imposible que confíe en ella ahora.

Hasta el último momento antes de viajar a Nueva York, Rachel, había insistido casi con desesperación por saber cada detalle del viaje y la llegada de sus chicas a su ciudad natal. Al bajar del avión la rubia entiende por qué, Hiram y Leroy están ahí, con una sonrisa, esperándolas. Beth corre hasta chocar contra las piernas de Hiram nada más verlos. Quinn habría jurado que su hija se decantaría por Leroy pero parece que su favorito es el más pequeño de los hombres.

¿Os vais de viaje? – cuestiona la pequeña inocentemente y los hombre sonríen

Nada de eso, cielo, hemos…

Hemos venido a traer a unos amigos – interviene Leroy ayudando a su marido, es al que mejor se le da mentir de los dos, aunque no lo suficiente para engañar a Quinn

Qué casualidad ¿no? Hola a los dos – saluda con una ligero abrazo a cada uno que se miran con una sonrisa culpable

Ya ves, el mundo es un pañuelo y la vida está llena de casualidades – comenta Leroy cogiendo las maletas, dispuesto a salir de allí cuanto antes, nunca le han gustado los aeropuertos

Vamos, el coche esta fuera

Pero nosotras…

No aceptamos un no, Quinn – interrumpe Hiram

¿Un no a qué?

A pasar la noche en nuestra casa, por supuesto – es Leroy quien habla ahora

¡Eso es genial! – exclama Beth feliz - ¡Vamos, mama! ¡Date prisa! – grita arrastrando a la rubia como si los hombres se fuesen a arrepentir si tardan en llegar al coche

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Mi amor! – exclama Rachel contestando la llamada de Quinn - ¿Qué tal todo por Lima?

Muy bien, cariño ¿a que no sabes quién estaba en el aeropuerto?

¿Quién?

¡Tus padres! ¿te lo puedes creer? ¿Qué coincidencia, no? – cuestiona con ironía

Mucha… ¿Cómo están? Hace días que no hablo con ellos

Claro que si, están muy bien aunque creo que les vendrían bien unas clases de actuación porque lo de mentir no es lo suyo eh

¿Mentir? ¿Mis padres? – finge sorpresa la morena haciendo como que aún no sabe de qué habla Quinn

Si, algo sobre haber llevado a unos amigos al aeropuerto ¿tú sabes algo?

No

Vaya, que mala suerte – se lamenta fingidamente - ¿y sabes qué más? Estoy en tu casa… si, si, es más, ahora mismo estoy en tu cama y no hay nadie por aquí ¿sabes lo eso significa?

Quinn ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Nada

Quinn, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando, no toques ninguno de mis cajones – le advierte con severidad

Ni se me había ocurrido

Quinn… _¨ ¡Rachel cinco minutos! ¨_ - la rubia escucha como la llaman para salir a escena

Creo que te esperan, rómpete una pierna cariño, te quiero

¡Quinn! – grita aunque tarde, la chica ya ha colgado

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Has llamado a Rachel? - pregunta Beth para asegurarse, tal y como le había prometido a la morena

Si, ¿no sé cuál de las dos es peor, si tu o ella?

¡Rachel! – contestan los dos padres de la chica y Beth asiente repetidamente poniéndose de parte de ellos

¿Os ha dicho Rachel por qué hemos venido?

No, solo dijo que vendrías y que si no íbamos a recogeros íbamos a pagar las consecuencias

¡Leroy! – el hombre mira con arrepentimiento a su marido, se supone que la rubia no debía saber eso

Tranquilos, conozco sus tácticas y puede resultar muy convincente

¿No queríais ir a por nosotras? – interroga Beth que permanece atenta a la conversación

No es eso, claro que queríamos y estamos encantados de que os quedéis aquí – Hiram tranquiliza a la niña que sonríe satisfecha con la respuesta

Voy a conocer a la abuela Judy

¿Cuándo?

Mañana, mama me va a llevar después de comer

Eso está muy bien – la anima el hombre más pequeño sin apartar la mirada de Quinn

Si, mama dice que la abuela tiene una casa muy grande – expresa abriendo sus brazos para darle más fuerza a sus palabras – y también vamos a ir a la casa que el abuelo Russel nos regaló a mama y a mí… cuando este arreglada tenéis que venir eh – les avisa mirando a su madre para comprobar que está de acuerdo con sus palabras

Podéis venir cuando queráis - corrobora la rubia

Gracias, iremos

Beth, ¿me acompañas a preparar la cena? Hoy te vamos a dejar elegir, eres nuestra invitada especial – dice Hiram llevándose a la niña a la cocina

Así qué… ¿vas a ver a tu madre?

Si

La última vez que la viste…

Para la lectura del testamento

¿Necesitas que os acompañemos?

No hace falta – rechaza la oferta con una tímida sonrisa – Puedo controlarla

Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo tienes que llamarnos, que Rachel no esté aquí no cambia nada

Gracias Leroy, lo tendré en cuenta

Me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo la has convencido para que no venga?

No había muchas opciones, el trabajo

Los dos sabemos que si hay algo que a Rachel le importe más que su trabajo, es su familia – Quinn se sonroja ligeramente por las palabras de Leroy, que ya las considere familia es importante

La verdad es que hasta el último momento en el aeropuerto pensé que subiría al avión, en uno de sus impulsos, pero parece que ha aceptado que lo que tenga que ser será y no puede controlarlo todo, habría faltado al trabajo para nada

¿Puedo decirte algo sin que lo tomes a mal? – Quinn asiente y el hombre continua – La primera vez que Rachel menciono tu nombre sentí miedo – la rubia baja la cabeza ante la confesión del hombre – Recordé lo mal que mi hija lo pasó en la secundaria…

Por mi – añade ella en tono culpable

En parte – afirma obligándola a mirarlo – pero cuando empezaste a aparecer en cada conversación, en cada llamada y siempre por algo bueno, ella reía al contarnos lo que había estado haciendo y por primera vez de lo que menos hablaba era del trabajo, erais tú y Beth todo el tiempo… me di cuenta que tenías que ser muy especial para que mi hija se olvidara de su gran pasión – revela sonriendo por los esfuerzos de Quinn por que no note las pequeñas lagrimas que escapan de sus ojos – Con todo esto quiero decirte que me alegra mucho que os volvierais a encontrar y que agrandéis mi familia un poco más – Leroy termina de hablar y Quinn no puede ni articular palabra, sencillamente se abraza a él, con la esperanza de que el hombre sienta lo agradecida que esta por sus palabras, él corresponde el abraza y besa su cabeza como muestra de cariño

* * *

><p><em>La llegada a Ohio ¡empieza el viaje! En la próxima actualización,<strong> el Domingo<strong>, sera el encuentro entre la pequeña Beth y Judy. Por supuesto, Quinn tambien esta allí._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, no dejen de hacerlo, please..._

_Saludos._


	60. La abuela Judy

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 60. La abuela Judy<strong>

Las manos le sudan de forma exagerada al llegar frente a su antigua casa, es inevitable que estar frente a ella le recuerde el pasado, además esta vez la acompaña Beth. La última vez que la niña estuvo ahí tenía unos dos años y con el paso del tiempo ha ido olvidando el lugar, de ahí, su cara de asombro.

¡Wow! ¡Es gigante! – Quinn sonríe en respuesta, a ella también se lo parecía cuando era una niña, ahora no tanto

¿Estas preparada?

Si – confirma sin un ápice de duda en su voz y agarra la mano de su madre

Quinn es la encargada de llamar al timbre, intenta mantener la calma pero se le hace cada vez más difícil, a medida que escucha pasos acercarse hasta la puerta principal. Contrario a lo que la rubia había previsto, es la propia Judy quien se encarga de abrir y no alguien del servicio.

Hola – saluda primero Quinn

Os estaba esperando, adelante – dice la mujer mayor haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndoles el paso – El salón es por… - Judy se queda en silencio dándose cuenta que su hija sabe perfectamente donde queda

Las tres generaciones de Fabray llegan hasta el amplio salón dejando boquiabierta a la más pequeña de ellas, quien ha perdido algo de su seguridad inicial. Había visto a su abuela en fotos pero en persona, la mujer infunde algo de timidez en la niña, la cual no se separa de su madre.

Beth – habla suavemente para tranquilizar a su hija – esta es tu abuela – continua acariciando su pelo

Hola – saluda tímidamente

Hola pequeña – Judy relaja el gesto de su cara para tranquilidad de Beth, y le sonríe, no es una gran sonrisa pero algo es algo piensa Quinn – Eres igual a tu mama cuando tenía tu edad ¿sabías? Solo que con el cabello de otro color

Sí, todos lo dicen… y que el color de mi pelo es por mi papa – comenta con sencillez, separándose de Quinn para sentarse en el amplio sofá junto a ella

Aunque le cueste reconocerlo, la sensación que tiene al ver a su hija junto a su abuela, no se puede comparar con casi nada de lo que ha vivido. Beth había preguntado mucho por sus abuelos y a ella se le partía el alma cada vez que tenía que decirle que estaban muy lejos y que no podían visitarlos. Según fue creciendo, la historia fue cambiando pero el fin siempre era el mismo, no visitas. La niña sabe que por un problema de su mama y sus abuelos ellos no se llevaban muy bien y por eso no se venían, el motivo de esa ruptura familiar no se lo había especificado, pero cuando sea mayor y capaz de comprender lo que pasó, Quinn le contara, siempre y cuando quiera saber. Ella no tiene nada que esconder y mucho menos a su hija.

La conversación transcurre con cierta calidez, Judy había preguntado por el colegio y Beth se había sumergido en un sinfín de anécdotas de su corta vida. Quinn no interviene, se limita a asentir o negar cuando su hija le pregunta cualquier cosa, o sonreír recordando algunas de las que cuenta. En un momento determinado la niña se acerca hasta ella para susurrarle algo al oído e inmediatamente y tras asegurarse que está segura, Quinn se levanta y las deja a solas. No se marcha muy lejos, se queda en el pasillo entre la cocina y el salón, como bien había dicho a su madre, no piensa dejar a su hija totalmente sola.

¿Te parecen muchas fotos, no? – pregunta Judy mirando a su nieta, la niña observa, una vez más, todo a su alrededor antes de asentir – Quinn, tu mama… pensaba lo mismo, no entendía por qué había hay tantas fotos

No hay ninguna de mama – comenta con cierta desilusión, las únicas fotos que había visto de ella eran las pocas que Quinn se había llevado o las que sus tías tenían, casi todas desde un año antes de su embarazo hasta el mismo o más adelante

¿Quieres ver fotos de cuando era un bebe?

¡Sí! – exclama rápidamente – Por favor – añade tal y como su madre le había enseñado, la cual sonríe en su pequeño escondite

Judy abandona el sofá por un instante para buscar uno de los tantos álbumes que guarda repletos de fotos de su hija, al volver a tomar asiento lo hace más cerca de su nieta, desde el momento en que la ha visto en la puerta le habría gusta poder abrazarla pero por temor a asustar o incomodar a la pequeña no lo había hecho, por no hablar de la reacción que podría haber tenido Quinn, no quiere hacer nada que estropee la oportunidad que jamás pensó que iba a tener, volver a ver a su nieta.

¿Tenía un perrito?

¿Qué? – cuestiona la mujer mayor que había estado distraída con sus propios pensamientos mientras la pequeña dejaba atrás algunas fotos de una Quinn recién nacida – Randy… – susurra recordando al animal, Quinn desde el otro lado puede escucharlas y le sorprende que lo recuerde, una sonrisa aparece en su boca en su propio recuerdo del que para ella fue su amigo – Tu mama estuvo suplicando que le compráramos uno durante meses, todos los días nos prometía que lo iba a pasear, lo cuidaría y que le iba a regañar si se portaba mal, hasta que al final nos convenció y le regalamos a Randy por su cumpleaños

¿Y qué paso? – indaga expectante, su mama nunca le había contado eso

Ella quería dormir con él pero no le dejamos y ¿sabes qué hizo? – continua su relato – Lo escondió en uno de sus cajones durante todo el día hasta que anocheció, luego nos dijo que así ninguno lo veríamos subir como había pasado y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si no se hubiera escapado en mitad de la noche y se hubiera subido encima de mí, me dio susto tremendo – termina contagiándose de las risas de la pequeña al igual que Quinn

¿Qué más pasó?

Tuvimos que castigar a tu mama por desobedecernos

A mí también me castiga si me porto mal

No será muy a menudo ¿no? – pregunto con algo de preocupación, si tiene el mismo carácter que Puck va a ser un quebradero de cabeza para Quinn

No, mama dice que siempre me porto muy bien pero cuando Rachel… - la niña se queda en silencio al pronunciar el nombre de la morena, no sabe si debe o no hablar de ella

Cuando Rachel ¿Qué? – la anima a seguir sin hacerle preguntas, había escuchado algo después del funeral de su marido, pero no estaba segura de ello hasta ahora, le habían dicho que su hija y su nieta se estaban quedando con los Berry durante esos días

Al principio no me gustaba que fuera amiga de mama y le dije algunas cosas feas… pero ahora no ¿eh? Ahora me porto bien con ella – asegura temiendo que su abuela también le regañe

Me alegra oír eso, ¡oh, mira esta! – dice señalando otra de las fotos en la página siguiente, en ella aparece Quinn llena de chocolate alrededor de su boca, por la cara y la ropa, Judy procede a contarle la anécdota de esa foto como de algunas más de las trastadas de la rubia

~/~/~/~/~/~

La primera y única función del día había sido a las cinco y al llegar a su fin había decidido salir a tomar algo con sus amigos. No había conseguido contactar con Quinn en toda la mañana y se había pasado las dos horas antes de salir al escenario, mientras se preparaba para la función, pegada a su teléfono. Lo primero que había hecho al bajar de las tablas también había sido revisar el aparato pero nada y para esa hora ya debería haber acabado el encuentro con Judy. Para su mala suerte además, en el lugar en el que están no tiene señal por lo que sale cada diez minutos para tratar de hablar con su chica.

Algunos de los que la acompañan no hacen sino llamarla exagerada y bromear con la histeria que muestra por no poder hablar con su novia. Lo que ninguno de ellos entiende es que tiene motivos para preocuparse, es decir, ha ido a ver a su madre a la que ha visto una vez en cinco años y para colmo es la primera vez que Beth la va a ver, eso son motivos suficientes para ella. Las bromas no le sientan muy bien y menos cuando en algunas insinúan que la rubia tiene que estar muy ocupada con alguien para no atender sus llamadas.

Abby junto con Michael son los únicos que se mantienen al margen de las burlas, cosa que Rachel agradece. La morena vuelve a salir por enésima vez y con el mismo resultado que las anteriores. Al entrar va directa a la barra para pedir una nueva copa, no suele beber pero con los nervios y la preocupación, la bebida de su vaso desaparece más rápido de lo normal.

No les hagas caso, son unos idiotas, solo están bromeando – comenta Abby apareciendo a su lado

¡Ya! – espeta con desgana

Seguro que Quinn está bien, estará con ese chico… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? – pregunta fingiendo no recordarlo

¡Austin! – la rabia en su voz se hace presente al pronunciar el nombre del chico

Eso es, Austin – repite sabiendo el efecto que causa en la morena – Seguro que esta con él y no escucha el teléfono… o están en la piscina – añade recordando la descripción que le había dado de la casa

En la piscina no – increpa rápidamente Rachel – Quinn no se llevó bikini

Bueno, puede haberse comprado uno allí o…

¿O? – interroga Rachel cayendo en la trampa para alegría de Abby

Es su casa, no pasa nada si se baña en ropa interior ¿no? Al fin y al cabo no se diferencia mucho de un bikini – la expresión en la cara de la morena se transforma precipitadamente en ira con solo imaginar la situación, rápidamente se da la vuelta para ir hasta su mesa y con una breve disculpa se marcha del lugar, Abby no pierde detalle y sonríe satisfecha desde la barra

~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn había escuchado toda la conversación de su madre y su hija, y cada una de las anécdotas que la mujer mayor le había contado a la pequeña, en cuanto a ella y también alguna de cuando ella misma vivió en la casa, a pesar de que no lo recuerda, estuvieron ahí casi dos años antes de marcharse. Beth no había parado de reír en todo momento y eso había tranquilizado a la rubia, permitiéndole relajarse y escuchar atenta cada recuerdo, algunos que incluso había olvidado.

Beth había comentado inocentemente que van a hacer reformas en la otra casa y después de un pequeño silencio, Judy se había sobrepuesto a los recuerdos, contándole a la pequeña las reformas que ellos tuvieron que hacer cuando ella nació, como poner una pequeña puerta en lo alto de las escaleras y también abajo, porque lo único que quería cuando comenzó a gatear era bajar y subir por ellas.

Le había parecido extraño que no hiciera ningún comentario o le preguntara acerca de Rachel, ella tampoco le ha dado ningún tipo de explicación, no tiene por qué, o así lo siente ella.

Después del encuentro con Judy tenían que recoger sus cosas de casa de los padres de Rachel y los hombres insisten tanto en que se queden a cenar, que así lo hacen. Beth les cuenta todo lo que su abuela le había contado y a los dos, les enseña la foto de su mama que su abuela le había regalado, la de Quinn llena de chocolate.

Qué raro – murmura Quinn

¿Qué es raro? – pregunta su hija apareciendo a su lado seguida de Leroy e Hiram

Rachel tiene el móvil apagado y en su casa no contesta

Igual ha salido – propone como alternativa Leroy

Eso es lo raro, en el último de sus mensajes me dice que va a estar en casa que la llame

Ya sabes cómo es, seguro que ha salido para distraerse, claramente no ha heredado mi paciencia – Hiram mira con sorpresa a su marido por sus palabras, el hombre tiene muchas cualidades pero la paciencia no es una de ellas

Más tarde la llamas, la cena está en la mesa – le indica el hombre más bajo quitándole el teléfono de las manos

~/~/~/~/~/~

Austin había llamado cuando Quinn trataba de convencer a sus suegros que no era necesario que se molestaran en llevarlas, que podían tomar un taxi. El chico había ido al centro para ver a unos amigos y estaba a punto de volver por lo que había llamado para saber si ellas también volvían y en ese caso aprovechar el viaje, o si por el contrario iban a pasar la noche otra vez en casa de los Berry. Los dos hombres habían aceptado dejarlas marchar con ese desconocido, para ellos, solo tras conocerlo y hablar con él unos minutos.

Muy simpáticos tus suegros ¿eh? – comenta con cierta ironía, al pobre lo había sometido a una mini entrevista antes de dejarlas subir al coche

No te conocen – dice para defenderlos y sonríe por los aprietos que había pasado para responder algunas de las preguntas

Yo no le pregunto a la gente que no conozco si se acuesta con tíos o con tías ¡ay! – se queja al recibir un ligero golpe de Quinn

Cuidado con lo que dices – la rubia hace un gesto hacia el asiento trasero señalando a Beth para que cuide sus palabra

Perdón, quiero decir que yo no le pregunto a la gente si es gay o no para conocerla

Ya, ellos normalmente tampoco pero sabiendo que te estas quedando en la misma casa querían saberlo

¿Para amenazarme?

No – niega Quinn riendo, Leroy lo había hecho sutilmente a decir verdad

El resto del camino lo pasan en silencio, salvo por ciertos comentarios casuales de vez en cuando o alguna cosa que a Beth se le ocurre preguntar, ninguno habla demasiado. Están a unos cinco minutos de la casa, entrando en el último camino de tierra que les lleva directos a ella y Quinn decide despertar a Beth, quien se había dormido a mitad de camino.

¿Hemos llegado ya?

No, faltan unos minutos

No veo nada, está muy oscuro – dice la niña tratando de ver entre los dos asientos delanteros - ¿Puedo conducir? – cuestiona después de unos minutos de silencio, le había preguntado lo mismo nada más salir de la casa de Judy, y todo porque había visto una foto de ella con Russel, sujetando el volante de uno de los coches de su padre, cuando tenía más o menos la misma edad que Beth

No, es peligroso Beth

Pero…

No – Quinn es rotunda

Mami – insiste tratando de ablandar a su madre

A mí no me importa – interviene Austin viendo la carita de la niña

Austin no…

Solo son unos metros Quinn y el camino es recto, además no pienso dejarla sola con el volante – la rubia se debate entre aceptar o no, con una última sonrisa Beth termina de ganársela y acepta

No toque nada que Austin no te diga – le advierte ayudándola a pasar delante y acomodarse con el muchacho

¿Estas lista? – pregunta él

¡Vamos! – grita para que se ponga en marcha de nuevo, Austin coloca suavemente sus manos sobre las de la pequeña para ayudarla a mantenerse en el camino y Beth sonríe feliz por estar conduciendo

Quinn

¿Mhm? – murmura sin apartar la vista de su hija

Creo que hay alguien en la entrada de tu casa

¡¿Qué? – exclama girando su cabeza, es tal la rapidez con la que lo hace que se puede escuchar un pequeño crujido de su cuello, la rubia intenta ver quien es pero están lejos y la iluminación es escasa, Austin por si acaso pone el seguro de todas las puertas de la camioneta

¡Rachel! – grita Beth reconociendo la pequeña figura a unos metros de ellos antes que ninguno - ¿Puedo pitar? – pide a Austin, él con duda mira a Quinn y luego asiente, el sonido de la bocina hace saltar del susto a la morena, su cara cambia de cansada a furiosa el tiempo que tarda en ver a Beth en brazos de Austin y los dos riendo por su reacción - ¡Rachel! – grita otra vez bajando de la camioneta y corriendo hasta la morena hasta rodearla con sus pequeños brazos – Estaba conduciendo, ¿me has visto? – cuestiona mirando hacia arriba pero no encuentra la mirada de la morena, ella la dirige al frente, cambiando entre Austin y Quinn constantemente – Rachel

Perdona – se disculpa haciéndole caso esta vez – Ya te he visto, lo haces muy bien – sonríe aunque no demasiado, lo suficiente para que la niña se quede contenta

Las tres chicas entran en la casa pero solo una de ellas habla todo el tiempo, Beth, ni Rachel ni Quinn han dicho nada en el corto trayecto. La rubia sube directamente para acostar a su hija dejando a la morena a solas en el salón. Pasados diez minutos Quinn deja la habitación de su hija y se dispone a bajar para encontrarse con Rachel, en el camino se cruza con Austin, quien le informa que las maletas las tiene en su habitación y que él se va a dormir, Quinn asiente y le da una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. La rubia no necesita que nadie le diga lo que le espera abajo, sabe que Rachel está molesta, lo puede ver en su cara y en sus ojos, solo espera que su novia atienda a razones.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 60 ya ! Cuando comencé la historia no pensé que llegaría hasta aquí, y en parte os lo debo a todas<br>las personas que comentáis/leéis la historia. GRACIAS ! _

_Parece que la morena no ha aguantado mucho sin noticias de su chica pero ¿volar hasta Ohio solo por eso?  
>Es demasiado ¿no? Ya veremos como acaba la cosa.<em>

_El encuentro entre Judy y Beth ha ido bien, pero la niña tiene muchas preguntas que ya le hará a su  
>abuela en las siguientes ocasiones que tenga, y ya veremos si todo es tan bueno como parece.<em>

_Aviso que los siguientes dos capítulos serán solo de Rachel, Quinn y Beth. Después volveran el resto  
>de personajesparejas._

_ Por motivos de trabajo, la próxima actualización sera como muy tarde el Viernes, si puedo hacerlo  
>antes no duden de que lo haré. <em>

_Saludos y buena semana para todos._


	61. Celos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 61. Celos<strong>

Había esperado durante una hora en el aeropuerto para el próximo viaje a Ohio, también había tenido que esperar algunas horas más frente a la solitaria casa de su novia, y eso le había dado tiempo para pensar con claridad. Sentada frente a la entrada se había dado cuenta de lo infantil e inmaduro que había sido su actuación, salir corriendo y tomar el primer vuelo hacia allí no es lo que habría hecho si se hubiera parado a pensarlo con tranquilidad, pero ella siempre ha actuado por impulsos, y el suyo en ese momento había sido hacerlo.

Había pensado en las posibles consecuencias, bien podía llegar y que Quinn se alegrara enormemente de verla o que la rubia se molestara por su evidente falta de confianza. Se le había pasado por la cabeza volver a NY sin que Quinn supiera nada de su pequeña locura pero era demasiado tarde para conseguir un taxi que la llevara de vuelta al aeropuerto y un avión que la llevara a la ciudad de los rascacielos, habría tenido que esperar al día siguiente y con toda probabilidad cruzarse con Quinn en el mismo aeropuerto, lo que habría generado otra serie de planteos.

Se había tranquilizado y estaba dispuesta a asumir lo que pudiera pasar hasta que había visto aparecer la camioneta frente a ella, con la perfecta estampa de familia feliz. Ver a Beth con Austin haciendo algo que normalmente un padre o una madre hace con su hijo, le había enfurecido, por no hablar de la sonrisa que tenía la pequeña o incluso Quinn, la de la rubia encima había desaparecido nada más verla a ella.

Rachel

¡¿Dónde estabas? – le increpa con furia - ¡Quinn, llevo esperando horas! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? – repite ante el silencio de la rubia

Baja la voz ¿quieres? Beth está durmiendo

Esa es otra ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Es peligroso dejar a una niña al volante!

¡Ni se te ocurra meter a Beth en esto! ¡Y mucho menos insinuar que he puesto a mi hija en peligro! – espeta perdiendo la tranquilidad que trataba de mantener

No has respondido

¿Qué?

¿Dónde estabas? – repite sin gritar pero en el mismo tono lo que molesta a Quinn

¡Qué más da donde estaba! – exclama levantando sus brazos y dejándolos caer seguidamente - ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?

¿Te molesto? ¿Es eso?

¡No pongas palabras en mi boca, Rachel! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

He estado todo el día llamándote y no contestabas al teléfono, por eso estoy aquí ¡estaba preocupada!

Claro… y no se te ocurrió llamar a tus padres ¿no? Era mejor pensar que estaba haciendo lo que sea que tu mente haya imaginado

Yo no…

¡Para eso les pediste que fueran a buscarnos! ¿Para qué controlaran lo que hacía?

¡Eso no es así! – replica la morena – ¡El camino es largo y no quería que viajarais hasta aquí con un desconocido en medio de la noche! ¡Es peligroso!

¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es peligroso para mí pero no para ti? ¿O me vas a decir que has venido en un autobús lleno de turistas que casualmente venían para acá? Y además amablemente te han hecho compañía y han desaparecido mágicamente cuando hemos llegado ¿no?

¡Deja el sarcasmo a un lado y di lo que de verdad piensas! ¡¿Quieres que me vaya? ¡Pues me voy!

¡No te hagas la victima! ¡Eres tu quien ha recorrido cientos de kilómetros porque no confías en mí! – Rachel no tiene mucho que decir a eso por lo que prefiere guardar silencio - ¿Quieres saber dónde estaba? – la morena mueve la cabeza negando y sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara – He estado con tus padres desde ayer, puedes estar tranquila, no te he engañado con nadie… llámalos y pregúntales si no me crees – finaliza marchándose a su habitación sin mirar atrás, si lo hubiera hecho habría visto el arrepentimiento y la tristeza en el rostro de la morena

~/~/~/~/~/~

Rachel no había subido detrás de Quinn, tenía que pensar y tomarse su tiempo para tranquilizarse y que la rubia también lo hiciera. Quinn estaba en lo cierto, en parte, saber que iba a estar todo el fin de semana con Austin no le gustaba y le había creado cierta desconfianza y celos. No va a negarlo, esta celosa de él y que en apariencia congeniara con Beth mas rápido de lo que ella lo había hecho le da cierto miedo. Si hay algo o alguien por encima de todo para la fotógrafa esa es Beth y está segura que si la pequeña no hubiera aceptado finalmente lo suyo, ni siquiera habrían tenido esa discusión, simplemente porque no estarían juntas.

En lo que no tiene razón es en la parte de sus padres, no los había llamado para que vigilaran a la rubia, es más si supieran que está ahí ahora mismo, estarían muy decepcionados con ella. Lo había hecho por los motivos que le había explicado, le preocupaba que en el trayecto pudiera ocurrirles algo, es un camino solitario y ellas llegaron de noche allí, por lo que el viaje habría sido más peligroso. Lo más seguro era quedarse con sus padres e ir hasta su casa la mañana siguiente.

Cuando Rachel se encuentra lo suficientemente calmada para subir ha pasado cerca de una hora. Abre la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido por si Quinn está durmiendo, a pesar de que la vieja puerta de madera chirria un poco la rubia ni se inmuta, permanece acostada de lado y de espaldas a la puerta. La morena ve a los pies de la cama una camiseta de Quinn y sonríe por el gesto de su chica, al menos se ha fijado en que no lleva nada de equipaje, y que le deje algo para dormir le da esperanzas de poder arreglar las cosas al día siguiente.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Al despertar, Quinn no está ahí y aunque preferiría seguir durmiendo o al menos entre esas cuatro paredes sabe que lo correcto es levantarse y hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos. Puede oír las risas de Beth colarse a través del balcón abierto, junto con los rayos del sol. De nuevo, su novia le ha dejado algo de ropa limpia para ponerse. Una rápida ducha y está lista para bajar, pero antes decide salir al balcón para asomarse al jardín, y con suerte tener alguna pista de cómo están las cosas.

Las vistas desde ahí la enamoraron la primera vez y vuelven a hacerlo ahora, si además le suma que Beth está en ellas más aun. La pequeña se divierte bañándose en la piscina, no puede ver a Quinn pero asume que tiene que estar cerca, a pesar de lo que la rubia pueda creer, sabe que jamás pondría en peligro a Beth, por lo que no la dejaría sola en la piscina.

¡Rachel! – grita Beth nada más verla y la morena le corresponde con una sonrisa

Buenos días princesa

¿Has visto que casa más grande? – pregunta olvidando que la morena ya había estado ahí

¡Es enorme!

¿Te gusta tu habitación? La mía es muy bonita pero mama dice que puedo elegir el color que yo quiera para que Austin la pinte – Beth mira justo para la parte que queda bajo el balcón, donde Quinn esta y le asiente confirmando lo dicho, ninguna de las dos puede ver la mueca en la cara de Rachel al escuchar el nombre del chico

Esta también es muy bonita, espero que me enseñes la tuya cuando salgas del agua – la niña hace ademan de salirse ya pero la morena se lo impide – Tranquila, no hay prisa, luego me la enseñas – Beth asiente volviendo a jugar - ¡Hey! ¿Puedes decirle a mama que se asome? – pide cuando tiene su atención

Te está escuchando

Quinn – la llama después de esperar unos segundos por si aparecía, vuelve a esperar y esta vez sí que puede verla – Hola – saluda tímidamente para ver la reacción de la rubia

Buenos días

Yo… - Rachel se queda pensando que decir tanto tiempo que el enfado de Quinn disminuye considerablemente

Baja, anda… no voy a estar dando gritos tan pronto – dice con una pequeña sonrisa, nada comparada con la de la morena al escucharla, que apenas tarda unos minutos en aparecer abajo

¿Todavía estas enfadada? – indaga al llegar y ver a Quinn de nuevo sentada y con gesto serio – Porque puedo entenderlo – añade velozmente para que no lo sienta como un ataque

No estoy enfadada Rachel y anoche tampoco lo estaba – la diva la mira levantando una ceja en señal de duda – No estaba enfadada pero duele que no confíes en mí

Quinn, yo…

Déjame a mí, después puedes decir lo que quieras – pide señalando la parte de la tumbona vacía, a sus pies, para que se siente – Sé que mi pasado, o al menos el que tú conoces, no es el mejor para que confíes en mí, pero creo que en todos estos meses no te he dado un solo motivo para que desconfíes de mí, al igual que tu no me lo has dado a mí para que lo haga, eso no quiere decir que no me moleste que salgas con Abby por ejemplo – Rachel la mira con cierta sorpresa, es algo que sospechaba pero la rubia no se lo había reconocido abiertamente antes – Quiero decir que puedo entender los celos, yo misma los tengo, pero no por eso voy a estar detrás de ti constantemente para ver qué haces, confío en ti para saber que si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que algo pasara sabrías hacer lo correcto… o eso espero – añade al final medio en broma medio en serio

No la hay, Quinn nunca haría nada que…

Lo sé, como tampoco hay ninguna posibilidad de que pase nada con Austin y conmigo, la diferencia es que yo lo sé y confío en ti pero tú no lo haces, y si hay algo que tengo claro es que si no confiamos la una en la otra, esto no va a funcionar – dice señalando a la morena y a ella misma – Puedes decir lo que quieras ahora – después de unos minutos de silencio Quinn la incita a hablar

Yo… lo siento – se disculpa bajando la cabeza y vuelve a guardar silencio

¿Nada más?

Eso lo resume todo – Rachel se encoge de hombros – Sé que es una locura y que es inmaduro haber volado hasta aquí, y lo tenía asumido e iba a disculparme cuando llegarais, pero luego os vi con él y no sé qué me paso… estaba celosa pero había algo más, miedo, no sé…

¿A que le tienes miedo? – pregunta Quinn obligándola a que la mire

A perderos, a ti, a Beth… todo

No vamos a ir a ninguna parte Rach, te quiero y Beth te quiere, incluso quiere a tus padres – agrega haciéndola reír un poco

Lo sé y en cuanto a mis padres, no era mi intención que te sintieras controlada ni nada parecido, solo quería asegurarme de que estarías bien

Lo sé, siento lo que dije anoche, no fue justo y me alegró verlos en el aeropuerto… y para que no quede nada suelto, si no conteste a tus llamadas no es porque no quisiera, me deje el móvil en casa de tus padres y cuando llegue no tenía batería, por eso tarde en escuchar tus mensajes – aclara la rubia para evitar cualquier malentendido futuro

Entonces… ¿todo bien?

Más o menos, aún no he tenido mi beso de buenos días – se queja poniendo pucheros, rápidamente la morena se encarga de eliminarlos con un casto beso, al cual le sigue otro menos inocente y que se acaba convirtiendo en uno apasionado, hasta que es interrumpido por las risas de Beth

A ver ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – interroga Rachel dándose la vuelta algo sonrojada

Os estáis besando como la tía Britt y la tía Santana – comenta haciendo que la morena enrojezca del todo

¿A caso no nos has visto besarnos antes? – intercede Quinn para tranquilidad de Rachel

Si pero no así – confiesa con otra risita

¿Y cuál prefieres? – se interesa ya que parece que su hija sabe tanto

A Rachel parece que le gusta más así – dice después de encogerse de hombre en un claro gesto de que le da igual, la diva en cambio no sabe dónde esconderse y Quinn no puede parar de reír

* * *

><p><em>Muy buenas! ¿que tal la semana? Después de esta breve pausa en las actualizaciones<br>aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo xD _

_En un principio tenia pensado dejarlas peleadas unos días pero al final me he arrepentido y hay  
>pelea y reconciliación en uno jeje<em>

_GRACIAS por los comentarios, las alertas y por leer :)_

_Saludos. _


	62. Un pequeño susto

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 62. Un pequeño susto<strong>

¡Hey! ¿Cuánto te falta? ¿Estas llegando?

Eh… en realidad…

¿Qué pasa Quinn?

Vamos a tener que cambiar de planes Rach, lo siento mucho pero la sesión se está alargando…

¿No venís? – pregunta en un último intento por hacer cambiar de idea a la rubia

No me lo preguntes así, sabes que si no fuese por el trabajo estaría ahí ya mismo

¿Y Beth?

Voy a llamar a Sam para que la recoja del colegio y se quede con ella toda la tarde

No la llames, yo puedo cuidar de Beth – dice con firmeza

No hace falta cariño

Quinn, quiero hacerlo

¿Estas segura?

Voy a estar puntualmente en el colegio para recogerla

¿Y qué vais a hacer después?

Lo que teníamos pensado, vamos a ir al cine y luego a cenar por ahí

¿Puedo ir?

Tienes que trabajar ¿recuerdas? – le dice en tono de burla la morena

Tened cuidado y no os divirtáis mucho sin mi

Nos lo vamos a pasar mejor que nunca – le asegura riendo, la rubia también ríe

Tengo que dejarte, te llamo luego, te quiero

Te quiero – responde con la misma sonrisa que adorna su cara cada vez que escucha a Quinn decírselo

~/~/~/~/~/~

Tal y como le había prometido a su novia, Rachel está a su hora en la salida del colegio de la pequeña Beth, es más, ha llegado diez minutos antes para evitar cualquier imprevisto. Igual que el primer y único día que había estado allí con Quinn, ya hay algunos padres esperando por sus hijos, la sola idea de ella, Quinn y Beth como una familia le hace sonreír. Los chicos más grandes comienzan a salir de sus respectivas aulas, mientras, la morena avanza por el largo pasillo directa a la de Beth. Al llegar saluda a algunos de los padres allí presentas y espera a que la puerta se abra, cosa que sucede solo unos minutos después, dejando ver tras ella a la profesora de la pequeña. La joven va llamando a los alumnos para que vayan saliendo, Beth es una de las últimas en salir.

¡Rachel! - grita lanzándose a ella - ¿Y mama?

Ha tenido que quedarse trabajando – explica deshaciendo el tierno abrazo en el que la había envuelto la pequeña

Pero teníamos planes ¿Y el cine?

Vamos a ir tu y yo solas…si aún quieres – añade esperando respuesta de la niña - ¿Quieres?

¿Puedo elegir la película todavía?

Por supuesto

¡Bien!

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Cuál es el veredicto final?

¿Eh?

¿Qué peli vamos a ver? - vuelve a formular su pregunta de forma que la niña entienda

¡Rapunzel! – exclama Beth eligiendo una de las pocas películas de dibujos de la cartelera

Pues vamos a comprar las entradas… ¡oh! Mira quien llama – dice mostrándole el teléfono a la niña y dejándoselo para que conteste

¡Mama! – grita nada más escuchar la voz de la rubia del otro lado del aparato

Hola, mi amor ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

Bien, Rachel y yo vamos a ver Rapunzel

¿Otra vez? ¿sabe Rachel que ya la has visto con tus tías?

No – niega soltando una risita – Y no se lo digas, por favor – susurra aprovechando que la morena está comprando las entradas

Está bien pero tienes que prometerme que te vas a portar muy bien

Lo prometo

Y que no vas a protestar por la cena

Lo prometo – repite con desgana

Y que…

¡Mama! – se queja Beth por todas las peticiones de su madre – Rachel quiere hablar contigo, adiós, te quiero

Te quiero

Y yo a ti – responde Rachel que es quien recibe las últimas dos palabras de la rubia

Se lo decía a la niña pero bueno

¿A mí no? – pregunta con cierta indignación fingida

A ti también tonta

Ok – dice sonriendo la morena – Como has podido comprobar tu pequeña está sana y salva conmigo, no vuelvas a llamar hasta dentro de mucho porque vamos a entrar a la sala enseguida eh – le advierte

No tenía ninguna duda de que estaría a salvo, temo más por ti la verdad – confiesa riendo a carcajadas, a las cuales se une Rachel mientras Beth la mira con cara rara, no entiende a que viene tanta risa

Oye, ya es casi la hora, nos vemos luego

Nos vemos en casa, ciao

¿Lista? – interroga la diva siguiendo la mirada de Beth hasta el puesto de palomitas - ¿Quieres?

No

¿De verdad?

Es que… si mama se entera…

Mama no está aquí

Se va a enfadar si luego no me termino la cena

Yo me encargo de ella ¿quieres palomitas o no? – vuelve a preguntar tranquilizando a la niña, que rápidamente asiente con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

~/~/~/~/~/~

Por favor, Rachel… porfa, porfa, porfa…

Está bien pero solo un rato… es la hora de cenar y tenemos que volver a casa antes de que mama lo haga

No tengo hambre – protesta la pequeña sentándose en el columpio. Al salir del cine y después de mucho insistir ha convencido a la diva para ir hasta el parque frente al lugar

Tienes que comer algo

He comido muchas palomitas

No tendría que habértelas comprado

Te lo dije – le recuerda Beth con una sonrisa mientras se columpia, Rachel toma asiento justo en el columpio vacío de al lado, esta oscureciendo y no hay nadie más en el parque

¿Cómo esta Mary?

¡Perfecta! – exclama con felicidad – Gracias, mama me dijo que tú la arreglaste – dice sacando una sonrisa a la morena

~/~/~/~/~/~

La noche cae sobre la ciudad cuando la sesión de fotos acaba, la rubia recoge rápidamente sus cosas, felicita a todos por su trabajo y tras rechazar la invitación de una de las modelos para salir a tomar algo con el grupo, abandona con decisión el lugar para ir a encontrarse con sus chicas, que mejor razón que esa para rechazar una noche de diversión ¿no?

Se dispone a llamar a Rachel cuando algo en la pantalla del móvil llama su atención, nueve llamadas perdidas de su chica y un mensaje de voz. La fotógrafa se preocupa por la evidente insistencia de la morena por localizarla y con rapidez presiona las teclas adecuadas para oír dicho mensaje. Lo que escucha hace que se le congele la sangre y no a causa del frio precisamente. Sin dudarlo corre hasta su coche y tirando las cosas en el asiento trasero arranca a toda velocidad, con el objetivo de llegar hasta Rachel y Beth cuanto antes.

~/~/~/~/~/~

La angustia se la está comiendo por dentro, por fuera son sus uñas quienes están pagando sus nervios y preocupación. Llevan ahí más de una hora, Quinn debería haber llamado ya o escuchado su mensaje al menos, y así poder estar más tranquila. Quinn, la rubia no va a dejar que cuide de Beth nunca más después de esta primera y desastrosa vez. Tendría que haber seguido el plan, cine, cena y directas a casa, pero la pequeña se había encaprichado con ir a aquel parque y aún era pronto, así que ¿por qué no?…. Si llega a saber que iban a acabar en el hospital, ni siquiera habría salido de casa.

La diva sale por enésima vez de la habitación de la niña para llamar a Quinn, de nuevo su intento va directo al buzón. Frustrada golpea con su pie la pared frente a ella y apoya su frente en la fría pintura. Un grito atrae su atención y al girarse puede ver a Quinn con una evidente preocupación en su rostro. La rubia corre hasta ella y Rachel se lanza a su cuello, envolviéndola en un abrazo, cuando esta junto a ella.

Lo siento mucho – gimotea en un murmullo apenas audible – lo siento Quinn, yo… - el llanto se hace presente mojando el hombro descubierto de la rubia, que se asusta más aun

Shh… tranquila ¿si? – pide acariciando su espalda para clamarla

Lo siento – repite no sabiendo que más decir

Rach… Rachel, mírame – le indica obligándola a romper el abrazo – Necesito que te calmes y me digas que ha pasado – la rubia limpia las lágrimas de su chica que todavía solloza con lamento - ¿Dónde está Beth? – pregunta viendo que su chica no encuentra las palabras

Ahí – señala la puerta a su espalda

¿Está bien?

¿Señora Fabray? – interrumpe un hombre de mediana edad y con bata blanca

Señorita – corrige la rubia

Disculpe… su hija está en perfecto estado, solo es un pequeño corte en su frente, ni siquiera ha necesitado puntos – le informa liberando a la rubia de la angustia que había invadido su cuerpo

¿Y por qué esta todavía aquí?

Bueno, eso podría explicárselo la señorita Berry – ambos dirigen su mirada a la morena que mira al suelo avergonzada – Puede estar tranquila dejando a su hija con la señorita Berry, se ha asegurado que le hagamos todas las pruebas habidas y por haber para descartar cualquier lesión

¿Rachel?

Voy a ver a Beth – se excusa la diva dejándolos a solas

Entre usted y yo, si Beth está aquí todavía es porque ella ha amenazado con denunciarme a mí y al hospital por mala praxis sino lo hacíamos – comenta en voz baja con cierto toque de diversión

Lo siento, se habrá asustado y a veces es un poco…

¿Obstinada?

No tiene idea ¿puedo llevarme a mi hija?

Claro, solo tiene que firmar unos papeles y se pueden marchar

~/~/~/~/~/~

De camino a casa, Beth le cuenta todo lo que han hecho esa tarde, saltándose algunos detalles como las palomitas que Rachel le ha comprado o que apenas ha tomado nada para la cena a causa de las mismas, su pequeño incidente en el columpio del parque y que ha acabado con su visita al hospital… por el tono de su voz y la forma en que la niña lo cuenta, no hay duda de que lo ha pasado realmente bien con Rachel, eso es algo evidente para la rubia que divide su atención entre la carretera, Rachel y su hija, no así para la cantante que se mantiene en silencio y absorta en sus propios pensamientos todo el camino.

Después de un rápido baño para cada una de las chicas, las tres se encuentran reunidas en la habitación de la pequeña, que espera su cuento para dormir.

_¨ Hubo una vez –_ comienza Quinn bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel y Beth _- una princesa increíblemente rica, bella y sabia. Cansada de pretendientes falsos que se acercaban a ella para conseguir sus riquezas, hizo publicar que se casaría con quien le llevase el regalo más valioso, tierno y sincero a la vez. El palacio se llenó de flores y regalos de todos los tipos y colores, de cartas de amor incomparables y de poetas enamorados._ - continua poniendo énfasis en sus palabras -_ Y entre todos aquellos regalos magníficos, descubrió una piedra; una simple y sucia piedra. _– la cara de asco de que pone la rubia hace sonreír a las dos morenas -_ Intrigada, hizo llamar a quien se la había regalado. A pesar de su curiosidad, mostró estar muy ofendida cuando apareció el joven, y este se explicó diciendo:_

_- Esa piedra representa lo más valioso que os puedo regalar, princesa: es mi corazón. Y también es sincera, porque aún no es vuestro y es duro como una piedra. Sólo cuando se llene de amor se ablandará y será más tierno que ningún otro._

_El joven se marchó tranquilamente, dejando a la princesa sorprendida y atrapada. Quedó tan enamorada que llevaba consigo la piedra a todas partes, y durante meses llenó al joven de regalos y atenciones, pero su corazón seguía siendo duro como la piedra en sus manos. Desanimada, terminó por arrojar la piedra al fuego; al momento vio cómo se deshacía la arena, y de aquella piedra tosca surgía una bella figura de oro. Entonces comprendió que ella misma tendría que ser como el fuego, y transformar cuanto tocaba separando lo inútil de lo importante. _– señala con énfasis dándole importancia a sus últimas palabras

_Durante los meses siguientes, la princesa se propuso cambiar en el reino _- la mirada de Quinn se enfoca ahora en Rachel después de comprobar como su hija duerme desde hace algunos minutos -_ y como con la piedra, dedicó su vida, su sabiduría y sus riquezas a separar lo inútil de lo importante. Acabó con el lujo, las joyas y los excesos, y las gentes del país tuvieron comida y libros. Cuantos trataban con la princesa salían encantados por su carácter y cercanía, y su sola presencia transmitía tal calor humano y pasión por cuanto hacía, que comenzaron a llamarla cariñosamente "La princesa de fuego"._

_Y como con la piedra, su fuego deshizo la dura corteza del corazón del joven, que tal y como había prometido, resultó ser tan tierno y justo que hizo feliz a la princesa hasta el fin de sus días¨ _- finaliza el cuento con susurros sin apartar su mirada de la morena, Rachel la mira completamente embelesada

Lo siento mucho Quinn – la diva repite las mismas palabras que le había dicho en el hospital

Deja de decir lo siento Rach, ha sido un accidente y Beth está bien, olvídalo – le pide acariciando con suavidad su mejilla

Pero, y si…

No lo pienses, no ha sido culpa tuya ¿vale? – la morena siente sin mucho convencimiento mirando a la niña, si le hubiera pasado algo no se podría perdonárselo en la vida – Vamos anda, dejémosla dormir

No

¿No? – indaga con confusión Quinn

No me fio del médico ese, no me voy a mover de aquí en toda la noche

Rachel, está durmiendo, está bien – le aseguro tratando de convencerla para que la acompañe

He dicho que no Quinn

Como quieras – murmura dándose por vencida y saliendo de la habitación, Rachel se queda junto a la cama de la pequeña, observándola dormir tranquilamente, hasta que ella misma se deja arrastrar por su propio cansancio

* * *

><p>* Cuento: ¨<em>La princesa de fuego¨<em>

_Para quienes esperaban lemmon, lo siento pero eso va a quedar a la imaginación  
>de cada una jeje El viaje se acabo ya ¿ habrán estrenado la casa de Lima o no? <em>

_Aunque eso tranquilizara a Rachel, Austin no es ni va a ser gay._

_¿Bebes para Faberry? Ya veremos, todo puede pasar... de momento tienen a Beth. _

_Esta pelea se a resuelto fácil, pero no va a ser la primera ni la ultima que tengan, aviso ajaja_

_Un capítulo con mas Beth y Rachel que nunca... me apetecía hacerlo. La diva ya esta totalmente integrada  
>en la familia ¿no os parece? <em>

_Ya sé que tengo un poco abandonadas a las otras dos parejas pero van a volver,  
>Sam&amp;Kyla con más fuerza que nunca... Britt&amp;Santana tan bien como siempre ;)<em>

_Creo que no me dejo nada por decir. Gracias por comentar, no dejen de hacerlo por favor :)  
>Próxima actualización el Viernes.<em>

_Saludos. _


	63. Preocupaciones Innecesarias

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 63. Preocupaciones innecesarias <strong>

Una semana después del accidente y la morena continuaba durmiendo cada noche en el cuarto de Beth, Quinn había optado por trasladar la cama de la habitación de invitados para que por lo menos estuviese cómoda. A pesar de su insistencia, la morena estaba obcecada en dormir junto a la pequeña por si acaso, eso les había llevado a tener una pequeña e insignificante discusión durante la noche del miércoles, que había sido solucionada con una disculpa por parte ambas hacia la otra. El momento del cuento antes de dormir se había repetido cada noche, incluyendo a la diva en su ritual, cada vez más participativa se había animado a contar uno de su propia invención una de las noches.

Se ha dormido hace rato – susurra Rachel, para no despertar a la niña, cuando la rubia da por finalizado el cuento

Lo sé, lo termino para ti – confiesa con una dulce sonrisa - ¿Vienes? – pregunta haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la puerta, la morena se niega – Rachel, por favor

Ya lo hemos hablado Quinn – le recrimina sin levantar el tono de su voz

Si, hace días… Beth está bien, no le ocurre nada… vuelve a la cama conmigo

Quinn, lo siento pero ¡Quinn! – exclama cuando la rubia la levanta en brazos

No grites, vas a despertar a Beth ¡auch! – se queja del golpe que la morena le propina en la espalda

Quinn, bájame de aquí

No

Quinn, por favor – ruega siendo llevada a través del pasillo hacia la habitación - ¡Lucy Qu- Agh! – el grito escapa de su garganta cuando su cuerpo choca contra el colchón

¿Qué?

¡Estás loca!

Por ti – replica subiéndose sobre el cuerpo de Rachel

Quinn no la deja decir nada más y directamente se lanza al encuentro de sus labios, comenzando así un ardiente beso, que poco a poco se va calmando para dar lugar a uno lleno de amor y ternura. Rachel sonríe cuando la rubia se aleja mínimamente para mirarla a los ojos, ella también sonríe volviendo a besarla. Pronto sus lenguas se unen en una sensual danza, nada de luchas ni batallas. Se acarician y juegan entre sí con auténtica devoción.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas se hacen presentes de forma audible, siempre acompañadas de gemidos y jadeos rebeldes, que pelean por escapar de sus bocas. La rubia es la encargada de romper el contacto entre sus labios, para llevarlos a probar el dulce sabor de la piel del cuello de su chica. Se detiene en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro al sentir como la morena estira su cuello y clava su cabeza contra el colchón, dejándole un mejor ángulo para actuar. Muerde y pasa su lengua por el punto de unión haciendo reaccionar a Rachel, que por un momento contiene la respiración dentro de su cuerpo.

La morena decide tomar el control y con un rápido movimiento intercambia posiciones con su chica, situándose ella arriba y atacando deliberadamente su cuello. Tal es el ímpetu de Rachel que es incapaz de controlarse y acaba mordiendo más fuerte de lo deseado a Quinn, que emite un pequeño gemido de dolor. La diva de disculpa sin desatender la zona previamente atacada, lo que no sabe es que tal agresividad por su parte, excita en sobremanera a la fotógrafa.

Las manos de Rachel se mueven con rapidez por el cuerpo de su novia, al igual que las de Quinn. Para la rubia es imposible dejar de tocar las piernas y el trasero de Rachel, interiormente agradece que la ropa escogida por ella para dormir le deje libre acceso bajo ella. La diva no esta tan agradecida con la ropa elegida por su novia, odia estar totalmente encendida y tener que desabrochar los botones de su camisa, sin pensar y tras desabrochas los dos primeros, le da un pequeño tirón haciendo saltar el resto y deshaciéndose de la prenda. Segundos después es su camiseta la que sale por encima de su cabeza y se une a la de Quinn. _¨ Echaba de menos esto ¨_ murmura Quinn mientras la boca de la morena desciende por su cuerpo, un nuevo gemido se escucha al sentir la lengua, húmeda y cálida, de Rachel sobre uno de sus pechos.

Le es imposible controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo y sus caderas se levantan del colchón buscando el contacto de su entrepierna contra el muslo de Rachel, cosa que consigue con relativa facilidad, dejando a la morena sentir el estado en que se encuentra.

Sentir completamente mojada a Quinn hace que cualquier pensamiento racional desaparezca de la mente de Rachel. Sin vacilar la diva vuelve a subir para conectar con los labios de su chica, a la vez que desliza velozmente su mano en el interior de la ropa de Quinn y dos de sus dedos dentro de la propia Quinn. _¨ ¡Ah, joder! ¨_ exclama por la inesperada acción de la morena, quien tras unos segundos de absoluta calma comienza a moverse dentro de ella. Los gemidos propios del momento suben paulatinamente su intensidad, y el tiempo entre uno y otro disminuye con cada embestida de la morena, que intenta inútilmente acallarlos con sus besos. _¨ Más… rápido¨_ musita entre jadeos dejándose llevar, sus piernas rodean el cuerpo de la morena manteniéndola más cerca del suyo. _¨ Quinn¨_. _¨Mhm¨_ responde al llamado de su chica acompañado por un leve jadeo. _¨Te necesito¨_ susurra la morena en su oído haciendo que se moje aun más, algo que creía imposible. Sin dudar un solo momento se abre paso entre sus cuerpos y la ropa de la cantante para acoplar su mano directamente con su centro, comenzando un ligero movimiento circular hasta entrar en ella. _¨ ¡Oh, Dios! ¨_ grita ella deteniendo los movimientos de su mano por un instante. _¨ ¡No pares! ¨_ exige la rubia iniciando sus propios movimientos en el interior de Rachel. La diva obedece sin rechistar y en pocos minutos las dos siguen el mismo ritmo. Pronto los movimientos de ambas comienzan a ser más rápidos e incontrolados, llevándolas a alcanzar el máximo placer, primero la rubia, segundos después la diva.

~/~/~/~/~/~

El sueño se había apoderado de ellas después de una segunda y exitosa ronda. Desde el día del accidente de Beth no habían tenido un momento a solas e íntimo y era algo que las dos necesitaban, especialmente la rubia, que veía peligrar su buen humor a causa de la falta de sexo. Encima la aparente indiferencia que la morena había demostrado durante toda la semana había aumentado la frustración de Quinn. El vaivén del cuerpo de la morena a su lado despierta a la rubia.

¿Dónde vas? – pregunta restregándose los ojos para ver mejor a Rachel y comprobar que se está poniendo sus zapatillas

Con Beth, sigue durmiendo – susurra besando delicadamente sus labios

¿En serio? Déjalo ya

Quinn…

¡No! Rachel, te quiero – dice suavizando su voz – y me encanta como eres con Beth, que te preocupes por ella, pero está bien, el medico dijo que no era nada y ha pasado una semana normal

Ya pero estoy más tranquila si duermo allí

Si sales por esa puerta vamos a tener un problema

¿Es una amenaza? – pregunta sorprendida Rachel

No – responde negativamente en un susurro – Ven aquí – señala la cama sentándose al estilo indio y dejando espacio para la diva – Entiendo que estés preocupada, de verdad que sí pero estas llevándolo a un extremo que asusta

¿Beth ha dicho algo?

No, está encantada con que duermas con ella

¿Entonces?

¿Te he contado la primera vez que Beth se puso enferma? – la morena niega con su cabeza tomando asiento y preparándose para el relato – No se me va a olvidar nunca, era sábado y estaba sola, el primer fin de semana que pasaba realmente sola con la niña, Judy había tenido que salir de viaje para el funeral de una amiga, Beth apenas tenía dos meses y era tan pequeñita que me asuste como nunca en mi vida

¿Qué le pasaba? – indaga con impaciencia

Espera… se pasó toda la tarde llorando y no sabía porque, no podía tener hambre, estaba limpia… así que cansada de intentar que durmiera, la lleve al hospital

¿Sola?

Si, por suerte nos atendieron enseguida – revela después de asentir en respuesta a su pregunta – una hora esperando para que al final el médico me dijera que solo eran gases

¿Gases? – repite tratando de no reír, esperaba algo más, como cólicos o cualquier otra cosa que había leído es normal en bebes

Ese es el punto – sonríe por el vano intento de la morena – no era nada y a mi casi me da un infarto… me pase el resto de la noche llorando mientras ella dormía tranquilamente en su cuna

Entiendo, tengo que dejar de preocuparme ¿no?

Si – confirma abrazándola para arrastrarla a su lado

Pero…

Déjalo – ríe por la insistencia – se va a caer muchas veces, es una niña y cuanto antes aprendas a no preocuparte innecesariamente mejor para todos

Si tú lo dices – habla en voz baja dejándose acariciar por la rubia

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, tal y como avise (creo), aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. <em>

_Hoy, por unas cosas y por otras, no estoy de humor para comentar. Me limito a agradeceros todos  
>los comentarios y espero que os guste.<em>

_Próxima actualización el Domingo._


	64. No No lo sé

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 64. No. No lo sé<strong>

¡Kyla! – grita la joven pelirroja en el aparcamiento casi vacío - ¡Eh! – insiste persiguiéndola - ¡Espera! – grita cuando al fin la alcanza y la detiene agarrando su brazo

¿Qué pasa? – espeta retirando uno de los auriculares de sus oídos

¿No me has oído?

No ¿Querías algo? – miente y pregunta con frialdad

Yo… ¿estás bien?

Si ¿quieres algo o no? – insiste con brusquedad

¿Te llevo a casa? – pregunta con inseguridad sin entender la actitud de su novia

No, me están esperando

Pero…

Tengo que irme – interrumpe alejándose de su chica, la pelirroja la mira atónita, la sorpresa se transforma en molestia cuando Kyla sube con Nathan, el capitán del equipo de futbol, en su moto

~/~/~/~/~/~

La mañana no había empezado bien y tampoco tiene pinta de mejorar en el estudio. La modelo de la primera sesión programada está enferma por lo que han tenido que suspender dicha sesión y reprogramarla para otro día. Entre los modelos de la segunda sesión hay cero química, cosa que pone de los nervios a Quinn. Y menos mal que la tercera sesión está yendo por buen camino o la rubia se iba a volver loca.

¡Muy bien! Ultimo cambio de ropa, unas cuantas fotos y acabamos – anuncia revisando las ultimas fotografías en su cámara

Quinn – la llama Miles acercándose a ella – te llaman

¿Quién? – pregunta aunque lo sospecha

Cooper y Cooper – murmura para mantener su conversación fuera de la atención de los modelos

¡No se cansan! Diles que he salido. Que yo les llamare

¿Tengo pinta de ser tu secretario? – indaga con una sonrisa burlona que borra en cuanto la rubia posa su mirada en el

Por favor, Miles… no tengo ganas de bromas, la mañana está siendo un desastre

Está bien – accede a pasar el recado, retirándose para dejar que su amiga continúe con el trabajo

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam no tiene ni idea de que le está pasando a su novia, ni si ha podido hacer algo que le moleste. Durante la última semana casi no se han visto, la pelirroja había tenido que hacer un trabajo, que le ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo por las tardes y ambas tenían que estudiar para los exámenes, cada vez más próximos.

Después de ver marcharse a Kyla con aquel chico, la chica se había dirigido a la casa de la morena para hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Nunca le ha gustado estar a malas con nadie, pero estarlo con su chica es de lo peor que le puede pasar. Haciendo caso omiso de las dudas que se le presentan una vez en la puerta de la casa, alza su mano para llamar, en apenas unos segundos la puerta se abre dando paso al padre de su novia.

Hola señor… perdón, Scott – se autocorrige rápidamente - ¿esta Kyla?

No. Me dijo que iría al centro comercial después de clase con unas amigas, imagine que la acompañarías ¿va todo bien?

Si, si – afirma no muy convencida, ni ella misma sabe que está pasando – casi ni nos hemos visto y quería saludarla antes de ir a recoger a Beth

Oh, pasa y espérala si quieres, tiene que pasar a por algo de ropa

¿Ropa?

Si, va a pasar la noche en casa de Stacie

Ah, entonces será mejor que me vaya – dice decepcionada, su novia no le había contado nada de eso

No, espérala

Pero…

Mira, es evidente que tenéis que hablar, así que o la esperas aquí y que cuando llegue no le quede más remedio que hablar contigo o esperas a que estalle y lo suelte todo

Está bien, gracias – acepta cabizbaja entrando en la casa - ¿se va? – pregunta viendo como el hombre recoge su maletín

El trabajo no espera – recita con una sonrisa – no te preocupes por nada, veras como se arregla todo – dice guiñándole un ojo antes de dejarla sola y sorprendida por la confianza que el hombre muestra hacia ella

Los minutos pasan hasta convertirse en horas, dos exactamente, y Sam no puede seguir esperando, tiene que recoger a Beth de sus actividades y ocuparse de ella el resto de la tarde. Antes de abandonar la casa de su novia, busca papel y lápiz en el cuarto de esta para dejarle una nota. Al entrar, lo primero que ve es la tira de fotos de ambas sobre el escritorio y no puede evitar sonreír, solo hace una semana que se las habían sacado en el fotomatón del centro comercial y las cosas parecían ir tan bien… sacude su cabeza en un intento de alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo de su cabeza y escribe con rapidez la pequeña nota, la deja junto a las fotos y se marcha.

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Día complicado? – pregunta el chico al ver a su compañera tirarse en su silla desplazándola un poco

Ya sabes que sí

Pues me temo que no tengo buenas noticias

Dime – la rubia prácticamente gruñe sin mirarlo

Vamos muy retrasados con la campaña de Cooper & Cooper

Lo sé

Quieren ver algo para el viernes

¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! – exclama levantando la cabeza del escritorio en el que estaba apoyada - ¡ni siquiera tenemos la modelo!

La tenemos pero no quiere hacerlo – murmura ganando una mirada crítica de Quinn – Sabes que tengo razón, sigues empeñada en que lo haga esa chica, deberías olvidarte y buscar a otra

Pero es que ella es perfecta – se lamenta

Intenta convencerla, igual ha cambiado de idea

No lo creo

No pierdes nada por intentarlo – Miles intenta animarla sin mucho éxito

~/~/~/~/~/~

Las cosas no pueden ir mejor para Rachel, están a dos semanas de acabar con la obra y el teatro se sigue llenando casi a diario, la relación con Quinn y Beth es cada día mejor y tiene amigos que la quieren y se preocupan por ella. Tiene todo y cuanto siempre había deseado.

Que quede tan poco tiempo para acabar en el teatro, en parte, la entristece un poco, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros. Ahora más que nunca están pasando tiempo juntos antes y después de cada función, creando una relación más estrecha con algunos de ellos y fortaleciendo la que ya tenía con otros.

Vamos Rachel, hoy tienes que venirte, solo serán unas horas – insiste el muchacho por enésima vez

Ya te he dicho que no Mike, le dije a Quinn que cenaría con ella

Dile que se venga

¿Y Beth?

A Beth no creo que sea buena idea que la traigáis – bromea sabiendo perfectamente que la morena no se refiere a eso – No sé qué tendrán esas chicas para tenerte encerrada en casa, con lo que tú has sido – intenta molestarla para que acepte ir con ellos después de la función

Déjala, Michael… la rubia la tiene dominada – Abby se inmiscuye en la conversación

Y pensar que eras una rompecorazones – añade el chico riendo

Nunca he sido una rompecorazones

Por favor… ¿a cuántos y cuantas has dejado en el camino babeando por ti?

No tantos ni tantas

Ahora la que babea es ella – la otra chica se burla

Por lo menos es feliz – Michael ataca a Abby por su ultimo comentario – Y me alegro, dile a esa rubia que a ver cuándo nos hace una visita – habla de nuevo dirigiéndose a Rachel

También puedes venir tu a vernos a casa

¿A casa? ¿Vivís juntas? – pregunta con excesivo interés Abby

No pero cuando no estoy aquí, estoy allí, desde que volvimos de Lima solo voy a mi casa a por ropa y el correo – les informa dándole los últimos retoques a su maquillaje

¿No vais un poco rápido? No lleváis ni un año juntas y por lo que me contaste de ella, te hizo la vida imposible, es manipuladora y le gusta jugar con la gente – el ataque de Abby hacia Quinn sorprende a Rachel, no tanto a Michael que intuye las intenciones de la chica

Era así – enfatiza la diva – Quinn ha cambiado

Nadie cambia tanto, Rachel, no seas inocente

Te recuerdo que tú has vuelto con Allison, después de que te engañara, porque según ella ha cambiado – le recuerda

Tienes razón, lo siento – se disculpa con una falsa sonrisa, sin quererlo la morena le ha dado una buena idea que más tarde llevara a cabo

~/~/~/~/~/~

Unas horas con Stacie en el centro comercial le han sentado muy bien. Después de su encuentro con Sam a la salida de clase, la morena se había ido con aquel chico solo para molestar a su novia, en realidad el muchacho solo la había acerca hasta el coche de su amiga, al otro lado del aparcamiento. De ahí las dos se habían ido a dar una vuelta y comer algo, Kyla había podido desahogarse con su amiga y tranquilizarse un poco. Sus planes iniciales eran quedarse en casa de ella pero al final ha preferido volver a la suya y aprovechar la tarde en estudiar.

Al entrar en su cuarto lo primero que ve son las mismas fotos que su novia había visto horas antes, después observa que junto a ellas hay una nota: _¨ No puedo seguir esperando. Llámame. Sam¨_. La morena de pelo largo se debate entre llamar a su novia y no hacerlo, todavía no está lo suficientemente tranquila como para hablar con ella sin pelear. Finalmente se decide por enviarle un mensaje de texto.

_¨ No recuerdo haberte pedido que esperes ¨ _K – teclea sin pensar muy bien en el efecto que sus palabras pueden tener

_¨ Sigues enfadada y no sé por qué ¿me lo vas a decir? ¨_ S

_¨ Si tengo que decírtelo, no sé si esto vale la pena¨ _K – responde con absoluta tristeza sin saber el dolor que sus palabras causan a la chica al otro lado

_¨ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres romper? ¨_ S – pregunta al borde de las lágrimas y agradece que Beth esté tan centrada en la tele que ni siquiera se da cuenta - _¨ Responde! ¨ _S – envía un segundo mensaje al no obtener respuesta con el primero

_¨ No. No lo sé¨ _K – esas cortas palabras hacen que las lágrimas rueden por las mejillas de ambas chicas, cada una en un lugar pero compartiendo el mismo sufrimiento

~/~/~/~/~/~

Una representación perfecta. El público en pie ovaciona a los actores sobre las tablas que sincronizados saludan. Los aplausos son ensordecedores cuando los dos protagonistas se quedan solos en el escenario, Rachel e Ian muestran su mejor sonrisa antes de abandonarlo por lados opuestos del mismo. La morena enseguida se encuentra entre los brazos de su amigo de pelo azul, que la levanta del suelo felicitándola, detrás la espera Abby, a quien recibe con los brazos abiertos y la envuelve en un duce abrazo.

Ha sido increíble – susurra la chica acariciando su espalda

Gracias, tú también, los dos ¡todos! – exclama emocionada bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos

¿De verdad que no vas a venir? Esto hay que celebrarlo – Abby intenta convencerla de nuevo aunque sabe que no lo va a conseguir

Otro día... mañana tal vez – sonríe negándose, camino de su camerino tropieza con una chica y no descubre quien es hasta que esta no habla

¡Mira por dónde vas, diva! – espeta la chica, una castaña con la altura y el cuerpo de una modelo

A…

¡Allison! – grita Abby a escasos metros de ellas y con rapidez se aproxima lanzándose a los brazos de la chica y besándola con efusividad, cuando se separan puede ver a la morena alejarse de ellas a paso ligero y una sonrisa malévola aparece en su rostro

~/~/~/~/~/~

El último mensaje de Kyla le había dolido, no solo por las palabras sino porque no sabe a qué se deben. Había tenido que abandonar el salón para ir al baño y ocultar sus lágrimas de la pequeña Beth. Había llorado, se había tranquilizado y había vuelto a llorar en un tiempo de diez minutos, algo que nunca le había pasado, claro que tampoco nada le había dolido tanto. De vuelta a la calma y pensando las cosas había llegado a una conclusión, llamar a su novia, esa es la única forma que ve con posibilidades para entender la situación. Lo intenta una vez, pero su llamada va al buzón después del cuarto tono. Su según intento tiene más éxito. Las dos se quedan en silencio, escuchando la respiración y algún que otro suspiro de la otra a través del teléfono.

¿Qué he hecho mal? – Kyla es la primera en romper el silencio, la pelirroja sabe por el tono de su voz que también ha llorado

Nada, no sé qué está pasando Ky ¿Habla conmigo?

El miércoles pasado me quede hasta tarde en el instituto… quería darte una sorpresa, fui a buscarte a la biblioteca y… - la morena no puede continuar porque las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia otra vez

Oh, lo viste – afirma lamentándose por el recuerdo - ¿Por qué no lo has dicho?

Esperaba que tú me lo contaras

No significo nada Ky, por eso no te lo dije, no quería problemas… tienes que creerme – añade al no escuchar nada del otro lado

No sé qué pensar

Confía en mí, por favor – ruega la pelirroja - ¿Quieres romper? – repite la misma pregunta que por mensaje, solo que ahora Kyla puede escucharla sollozar

No, solo… - la chica guarda silencio unos segundos conteniendo las lágrimas – no quiero perderte Sam... te quiero – las palabras salen de su boca sin intención, dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas y dando lugar a un nuevo silencio

Yo…

Tengo que colgar – interrumpe Kyla rápidamente al notar la inseguridad en la voz de su novia

* * *

><p><em>Actualizo rápidamente. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí conmigo y con la historia xD<em>

_Abby trama algo ¿que? ya lo sabremos._

_¿Convencerá Quinn a Kyla?_

_Hablando de Kyla ¿Que le pasa? ¿Que dirá Sam?_

_Tengo la sensación de que el capítulo es corto._

_El siguiente no se para cuando, intentare subirlo a mitad de semana pero no se  
>si podre :|<em>

_Saludos. _


	65. Entender a las chicas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 65. Entender a las chicas<strong>

Quinn es la primera en llegar a casa y lo hace con la cena. Al entrar le sorprende no escuchar ruido alguno, con Beth y Sam juntas siempre hay risas en la casa. Si no oye nada es porque ninguna de las dos chicas está en el salón, tampoco en la cocina, la rubia llama y rápidamente Beth aparece por el pasillo de la planta superior.

Ten cuidado, no corras – dice la fotógrafa al ver las intenciones de su hija, la niña baja cuidadosamente las escaleras y retoma la carrera hasta su madre, Sam baja pausadamente con un intento de sonrisa en su cara

¿Todo bien?

Si – contesta con voz apagada la niñera pero Beth le susurra algo a la rubia al oído

Cariño, lleva esto a la cocina – le pide a su hija entregándole las bolsas con la cena, la niña obedece sin decir nada – Según Beth has estado llorando y triste toda la tarde

¿Qué? ¿Cómo…

No me preguntes, creo que tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas, aunque tus ojos rojos no ayudan a disimular mucho ¿problemas con Kyla? – pregunta preocupada

Yo que se – dice dejándose caer en el sofá – Es imposible entenderla, creí que salir con una chica sería más fácil pero no

No es más fácil te lo aseguro, pero créeme, recompensa en otros aspectos – confiesa sacando una tímida sonrisa de la pelirroja - ¿Qué ha pasado? La última vez que os vi parecíais bien

Lo estábamos, pero luego hemos estado toda la semana separadas, hemos hablado muy poco y hoy ha estallado todo

¿Algún motivo en concreto?

Al principio no sabía por qué y me ha dicho que entonces no valía la pena lo nuestro, le he preguntado si quería romper y me ha dicho que no, que no lo sabía – relata con tal velocidad que a la rubia le cuesta asimilar todo – Después la he llamado, estaba llorando y bueno me ha dicho que vio algo, he intentado decirle que fue un malentendido y no le dije nada para no tener problemas, le he vuelto a preguntar si quería romper y me ha dicho que no, que me quiere – termina de explicar echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro

¿Dónde está el problema? – Sam la mira preguntándose si ha escuchado algo de lo que ha dicho

Primero me dice que no sabe si quiere romper, luego que me quiere y me cuelga…

Ya ¿y?

¡Estoy aquí! – Rachel anuncia su llegada

Beth está en la cocina – le informa Quinn indicándole que las deje a solas, un breve saludo por parte de la diva y desaparece uniéndose a la pequeña – Como decía ¿Cuál es el problema? Te quiere, eso es bueno ¿no?

Si

¿La quieres?

Si – contesta con más seguridad

Pues ve y díselo – la anima con un empujoncito - ¡Ya!

¿Y la cena?

Puedes cenar con nosotras cualquier otro día, ahora tienes que recuperar a tu chica - dice sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo - ¡Oh, Sam! – hace que se detenga en la puerta – Nunca se le pregunta a una chica si quiere romper, siempre va a pensar que eres tu quien quiere hacerlo – le aconseja antes de dejarla marchar - ¡Vía libre! – grita para que las dos morenas tras la puerta de la cocina salgan de su escondite

¿Todo bien?

Lo estará – afirma contestando a su novia – Vamos a cenar

¿Y Sam?

Otro día enana, tiene asuntos que arreglar esta noche – excusa a la chica ante su hija y besa a Rachel, cosa que no había podido hacer antes – Me alegro de estar en casa

Y yo – le asegura la morena con total sinceridad

~/~/~/~/~/~

Le había llevado más tiempo que de costumbre llegar hasta la casa de su novia por culpa del tráfico, y una vez frente a la casa teme que no haya servido para nada, la casa está totalmente a oscuras y la pelirroja recuerda que el padre de la chica le había dicho que iba a pasar la noche fuera de casa. Sam la llama para saber si está o no pero como todos sus intentos desde que le colgó, es en vano, porque lo único que escucha es a la dichosa maquinita diciéndole que el numero al que llama está apagado o sin señal. Aun a riesgo de no encontrar a nadie, la chica avanza hasta la puerta y tímidamente toca el timbre. Espera unos segundos y lo vuelve a intentar con más insistencia hasta que una luz se enciende del otro lado de la puerta. Quien abre es Kyla, que con sorpresa es incapaz de reaccionar hasta sentir los labios de su chica en los suyos. Es un beso lleno de deseo, preocupación y sobre todo amor. Las chicas no se separan hasta que la falta de aire les obliga a hacerlo.

Sam…

Te quiero – confiesa apoyando su frente en la de la morena, que no puede evitar sonreír tímidamente – Te quiero y no es justo que me digas que me quieres y cuelgues

Lo siento – se disculpa acariciando su mejilla

Sus bocas vuelven a unirse en un dulce beso. Kyla se ve arrastrada, sin darse cuenta, hasta el sofá, donde acaba sentada con su chica a horcajadas sobre ella. La pelirroja va dejando un camino de beso a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de la chica bajo ella, cuya respiración se ve ligeramente alterada, hasta llegar al punto del pulso en su cuello. Allí succiona y muerde con delicadeza, automáticamente los labios de la morena se separan dejando salir con libertad un sonoro jadeo. Kyla enreda sus dedos en el pelo de su novia tirando de ella hacia arriba para reunirse en otro beso. Solo pasan unos segundo para que este se vuelva más intenso, sus lenguas luchando y sus labios levemente hinchados por la presión.

Las manos de Sam encuentran un hueco para colarse bajo la camiseta de su chica y se alojan en su abdomen, la morena gime con el contacto y el poco autocontrol que la había llevado a mantener sus manos sobre la ropa de su novia es olvidado. Con un rápido movimiento se deshace de la camiseta de Sam y de ahí en adelante sus manos se vuelven inquietas, locas por buscar el contacto con su chica. Cada caricia que le proporciona tiene respuesta por parte de la pelirroja a modo de gemido.

Cuando más intensas se están poniendo las cosas, el ruido del motor de un coche, las saca de la nube en la que se encuentran. Sam rápidamente salta de encima de su chica y como puede se coloca la camiseta, Kyla por su parte intenta acomodarse lo mejor posible la ropa y su melena revuelta. Justo a tiempo para cuando la puerta de casa se abre, dando paso al padre de una de ellas.

Buenas noches… oh, Sam, me alegra verte – saluda a la chica con una sonrisa cómplice que se amplía al notar el tono rojizo en las caras de las dos chicas y casi se transforma en una carcajada cuando se da cuenta de que la camiseta de la novia de su hija esta del revés – Pensé que ibas a dormir en casa de Stacie – comenta de forma casual entrando en la cocina

Si... he cambiado de idea

Pues me alegro de haber vuelto a tiempo para la cena, porque no habéis cenado ¿no?

No – le confirma su hija ante el mutismo de su novia

Sam ¿estás bien?

Eh… si – contesta sin atreverse a mirar al hombre

En media hora tengo la cena lista, hija ¿puedes venir a la cocina un momento?

Enseguida vuelvo – le susurra a la chica dejando un beso en su mejilla, solo pasan unos minutos y está de vuelta, completamente ruborizada le hace una seña a su novia para que la siga

¿Qué? – pregunta Sam por la insistente mirada de Kyla

Tu… tu camiseta

¿Qué pasa… ¡Oh, mierda! – exclama al darse cuenta de que esta al revés - ¿crees que tu padre se habrá dado cuenta? – pregunta quitándosela para volver a ponérsela correctamente - ¡Kyla! – la morena se había quedado embobada mirándola

Ajá… él,... él me lo ha dicho – declara viendo como a su novia le cambia el color de la cara, de blanca a rosada y luego roja, le resulta tan tierna que termina abrazándola

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

Un desastre – dice acomodándose en su lado de la cama donde la morena la espera - Una modelo enferma, otros sin química… encima tengo que tener algo para el Viernes de la campaña que quería que hiciera Kyla… ¿Qué tal ha ido la función?

¡Genial! Tenías que haberlo visto Quinn, todo el público de pie, aplaudiendo…

Ojala hubiera estado, habría sido mejor que lo que hecho – Rachel nota el desánimo en su voz y se abraza a ella para reconfortarla

Mañana será mejor, ya lo veras y sobre Kyla, vuelve a proponérselo, que yo recuerde nada ni nadie se resiste a Quinn Fabray – la rubia sonríe al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su chica

Siempre me gusto cuando me llamabas Fabray – revela moviéndose de forma que puede besar su cuello

Mhm… eso me gusta – dice refiriéndose al roce de los dientes de Quinn en su cuello

Te he dicho que me encanta cuando usas estos short para dormir

Si

Da igual, te lo repito, me encantan – señala acariciando las piernas de Rachel, subiendo por su muslo y colándose bajo el pequeño pantalón, con un firme apretón en su culo más el juego de su lengua dentro de su boca, consigue hacerla gemir

Quinn rueda sobre Rachel, colocándose encima de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besar. Inconscientemente mueve su pierna golpeando entre las de su chica, la respuesta jadeante de la diva la hace sonreír. Al aumentar la presión con su rodilla, rápidamente las manos de Rachel la sujetan por la cadera, haciendo más determinante el movimiento. Sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar en un hambriento beso, provocando la lucha de sus lenguas y cierto hormigueo en sus labios. Ágilmente la fotógrafa desliza su mano bajo el pijama de la otra chica, deteniéndose bajo su pecho unos segundos antes de avanzar hasta copar el mismo. El sutil roce de su pulgar contra el endurecido pezón, provoca un ronco gemido de la morena.

De pronto el móvil de la cantante comienza a sonar y ambas hacen caso omiso de él hasta que deja de hacerlo. Pasados unos segundo de silencio, la música vuelve a interrumpir el momento. Rachel estira su mano, tanteando la mesilla a su lado hasta dar con el aparato.

Es Abby – susurra informando a la rubia

No contestes – le pide sustituyendo su mano por su boca y la morena suelta el dispositivo, solo los gemidos y jadeos de la chica eliminan el silencio de la habitación

Me estas volviendo loca…

Mhm – gruñe cuando Quinn araña delicadamente con sus dientes

¡Joder! – se queja Quinn, el móvil está sonando otra vez - ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer? – pregunta retóricamente - ¿Vas a contestar?

Solo serán unos minutos – le asegura levantándose

¡Genial! – exclama levantándose también pero para ir al baño, Rachel suspira y contesta la llamada

Dime Abby… espera, espera… más despacio – le indica, entre lo rápido que le habla y el evidente llanto no ha entendido nada - ¿Dónde estás?... no te muevas de ahí, en quince minutos llego – nada más colgar la morena dirige su mirada a la puerta cerrada del baño, lentamente se acerca y toca

Ocupado – dice la rubia tras los suaves golpes

Quinn era Abby

Eso ya lo sé – espeta con rabia

Estaba llorando, se ha peleado con Allison y…

¡Me da igual! – suelta interrumpiéndola

Quinn sal… por favor – Quinn lo hace y al ver a la morena vestida su furia aumenta

¿Qué haces vestida?

Le he dicho que voy para allá – declara con cierto temor por la mirada de su chica, la misma que tantas veces había visto hace años

¡No puedes ir!

¿Perdona? – cuestiona levantando una ceja

No. Puedes. Ir – repite lentamente

Te he oído la primera vez, no puedes prohibirme que vaya ¡es mi amiga! – Rachel se enfurece por la actitud controladora de Quinn

¡Bien! ¡Vete!

Necesito tu coche

¡Encima! – la rubia se sorprende por el descaro de su novia, pedirle el coche para ir a ver a esa

Como quieras – dice antes de abandonar la habitación, al pasar por el recibidor toma las llaves del coche, es la única forma de llegar allí en el tiempo que le había dicho a su amiga, y la más rápida para volver cuanto antes con su novia. Quinn por su parte se queda metida en la cama, a la espera de Rachel, algo que no sucede hasta casi una hora después, y al fin la rubia se rinde al sueño, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada

* * *

><p><em>No sabia que poner primero, el capitulo o mi disculpa, finalmente me he decidido por lo primero para no<em>  
><em>hacer mas larga la espera. Siento muchisimo este retraso pero me han ido surgiendo imprevistos<em>  
><em>durante la semana, que me han hecho imposible el poder actualizar.<em>

_La pelea de Kyla y Sam no podía durar mucho jeje en el siguiente capitulo ya se explica bien que paso, para_  
><em>que la chica provocara todo este lio. <em>

_Unas se arreglan y a otras parece que les toca pelea ¿no? A ver lo que les dura jeje_

_No me entretengo mucho. Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que os guste este nuevo_  
><em>capitulo y de nuevo lo siento. La proxima actualización para el lunes o martes como muy tarde.<em>

_Saludos. _


	66. Malos tiempos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 66. Malos tiempos<strong>

La mañana siguiente no empieza con buen pie para Rachel. La morena amanece sola en la habitación y cuando baja se encuentra a Quinn y Beth terminando de desayunar y listas para salir. La rubia no le dirige la palabra, ni siquiera la mira antes de abandonar la casa, en cambio Beth se despide de ella con un tierno abrazo.

A solas en el apartamento es inevitable que piense en el día anterior, mejor dicho la noche. Todo había ido bien, la cena había transcurrido entre risas y se las había apañado para escaquearse de recoger la mesa, con la excusa de ayudar a Beth con el baño y su cuento antes de dormir.

Después se había encontrado con Quinn en la habitación y había compartido con ella su buen día, al igual que la fotógrafa le había contado su mal día. Pero todo se torció con la llamada de Abby y para nada. Cuando llego al lugar donde su amiga estaba, la chica se había tranquilizado y solo le pidió que la llevara a casa sin querer hablar de nada.

A su vuelta Quinn estaba durmiendo, más bien fingía hacerlo, pero después de su tercer intento para que la mirase y hablase con ella, la morena se rindió. Ella habría preferido que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa pero la rubia había optado por aplicarle la ley de hielo, al igual que esa mañana. Y si alguien sabe lo que es ser ignorada por Quinn Fabray esa es Rachel, su último año de secundaria lo paso así. Ahora solo le queda confíar en que las cosas sean diferentes y a Quinn se le pase pronto.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam amanece de buen humor. Las cosas con Kyla se habían arreglado sorprendentemente rápidas y fáciles. Y después de una incómoda y vergonzosa cena con el padre de la chica y las insoportables pero adorables burlas de su novia, habían podido hablar y aclarar lo sucedido.

En clase les habían encargado un trabajo en parejas y Sam había acabado haciendolo con su amigo Chad, el mismo que a su chica no le daba ninguna confianza, no porque fuese mal chico sino porque estaba convencida que sentía algo por ella. No le gustó que pasasen tanto tiempo juntos y solos, aun siendo amigos, últimamente se veían menos y eso mantenía sus celos en un nivel mínimo.

Como Kyla le había dicho, quiso darle una sorpresa y esperarla para estar un tiempo juntas, aunque fuese el camino de vuelta a la casa de la morena, pero las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba. Vio al chico besar a su novia y como ella no se apartó inmediatamente, la ira la invadió y en lugar de ir hasta ellos para enfrentarlos, salió corriendo sin quedarse a ver como Sam lo rechazaba. El beso no le molestó tanto como que su chica no le dijera nada esa noche cuando hablaron por teléfono, ni al día siguiente, ni el resto de la semana hasta la noche anterior. La pelirroja no piensa confesárselo nunca o por lo menos no en un futuro cercano, pero en el fondo, se alegra de que todo pasara, si así había conseguido escuchar a su novia decir te quiero.

¡Hey! – exclama juguetona asustando a su chica inmersa en sus pensamientos

¡Kyla!

Perdón… estamos sensible esta mañana ¿no?

No, estaba distraída y me has asustado – argumenta sacándole la lengua

Por lo menos veo que tu cara vuelve a tener su color normal

No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, sino llegamos a escuchar el coche… - recuerda sonrojándose de nuevo y ocultando su rostro dentro de taquilla

Nos habría pillado – susurra terminando su frase y acaricia su espalda, arriba y abajo, como consuelo – Tengo que irme – le informa al ver a su amiga al final del pasillo haciéndole señas - ¿Nos vemos a la salida?

Como siempre

Te quiero – musita antes de besar su mejilla y marcharse casi corriendo, la pelirroja la sigue con su mira y puede ver el intercambio entre las dos amigas, Stacie susurra algo en su oído y las dos miran hacia ella después de una sonora risa. Sam niega con su cabeza y vuelve a mirar en la taquilla para sacar sus libros

~/~/~/~/~/~

Les ha costado mucho estar donde están pero ha valido la pena, al menos eso les parece a ellas. Parece mentira que lleven tantos años juntas y se sigan queriendo casi como el primer día, y digo casi, porque superadas las peleas, las inseguridades, los celos innecesarios y muchas cosas más, el amor es más fuerte.

Mirando al futuro ninguna se lo imagina sin la presencia de la otra y eso les hace sonreír. No siempre todo es perfecto, sigue habiendo diferencias de vez en cuando pero ahora, las dos han madurado lo suficiente para hacerle frente a lo que sea, sin huir, sin escapar. Su único camino ahora es hacia delante, con un porvenir lleno de ilusiones.

¿Y? – pregunta con entusiasmo la bailarina

No me gusta – sentencia su novia girando sobre si misma, dando un vistazo a su alrededor

¿Por qué?

Porque no me gusta

Es el cuarto que vemos hoy y el vigésimo primero desde que empezamos a buscar apartamento ¿Qué tiene de malo?

La luz

¿La luz? – repite sin entender a su novia

No hay suficiente luz, nena

¿Y para que quieres luz? En casa solo la enciendes cuando vamos a…

¡Britt! – corta a su novia evitando cualquier comentario innecesario e inoportuno, aun así no puede evitar la sonrisa de la chica de la inmobiliaria – Vamos a necesitar un lugar luminoso cuando tengamos nuestro bebe

Tienes razón – la rubia la rodea por la cintura besando dulcemente su mejilla – No nos gusta – se dirige a la chica que las observa divertida

Está bien, añado luminoso a la búsqueda y les aviso cuando encuentre algo – dice siguiendo a las chicas fuera del lugar y se despide con un firme apretón de manos a cada una

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Y la niña? – interroga al ver bajar solo a su novia

En su habitación… jugando – explica tomando asiento a su lado, la morena se muerde el labio y sonríe coqueta

Sam…

¿Mhm? – murmura sintiendo la mano de su chica en su muslo y en sentido ascendente

Las palabras sobran, Kyla se inclina ligeramente rozando los labios de su chica, los cuales se abren inmediatamente al sentir la calidez de la lengua de la morena acompañando el movimiento. De suave y lento el beso pasa a convertirse en intenso y húmedo cuando Sam responde. Sus manos van al cuello y la espalda de la otra chica, mientras esta mantiene las suyas en su muslo y sube una de ellas lentamente hasta detenerse en su trasero.

Esta vez la suerte no está de su lado y ninguna de las dos escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

¡Wow! ¡oh! Lo siento – exclama Quinn con sorpresa y diversión, el susto de las dos chicas es tal, que Kyla termina en el suelo y Sam completamente avergonzada sin atreverse a mirarla

Yo… nosotras… - tartamudea Sam sin éxito

Tranquila ¿Y Beth?

En su habitación, no ha querido bajarse los juguetes aquí y ha dicho que no me necesitaba para nada

Si, últimamente le ha dado por jugar allí… ¿piensas seguir en el suelo mucho tiempo? – pregunta haciendo reaccionar a Kyla, rápidamente la chica se pone en pie – Me alegra ver que todo está bien

Ha sido culpa mía – se responsabiliza la chica de pelo negro

Lo siento Quinn, no va a volver a pasar – le asegura lanzando una mirada penetrante a su novia

Tranquilizaos las dos ¿vale? Y tu… siéntate – ordena a Kyla que obedece a regañadientes, odia que le den ordenes – No me importa que os beséis siempre y cuando mantengáis las cosas aptas para todos los publico, no sé si me explico – las dos adolescentes asienten – Y ahora necesito hablar contigo de algo

¿Conmigo? – pregunta Kyla extrañada

Si, contigo… sé que dijiste que no pero quiero que te plantees otra vez lo de la campaña, no puedo retrasarlo más, tengo que hacerlo esta semana…si es por el dinero…

No se trata de dinero, de hecho me vendría muy bien

¿Entonces? Créeme que serás capaz de hacerlo, se reconocer cuando alguien vale

Sé que podría hacerlo – asegura con cierta arrogancia

¿Lo harás?

No

¡Pero… - la rubia se levanta y camina impaciente

Sam, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento? – pide a su novia cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más dulce

Claro, voy a decirle a Beth que estas aquí

Escucha, no es que no quiera hacerlo, después de decir que no, he seguido pensando en ello y me gustaría hacerlo…

Pero…

Mi padre no quiere que lo haga, digamos que tiene cierta desconfianza hacia todo este mundillo y no quiere que nada me distraiga de mis estudios – explica con tranquilidad, después de todo la rubia merece una explicación

¿Y si hablo con él?

No creo que le hagas cambiar de opinión – dice con media sonrisa, en el fondo le gustaría ver si la rubia es capaz de conseguir todo lo que se propone, como le habían contado

Eso es cosa mía, dime donde y cuando puedo verlo y mientras te vas haciendo a la idea – Quinn sonríe con soberbia

Estas muy segura

Las dos sabemos que puedo convencerlo, si hay algo en lo que las dos nos parecemos es que conseguimos lo que nos proponemos ¿no?

Eso dicen

Así es – confirma guiñándole un ojo

Beth y Sam se reúnen con ellas y tras despedir a las dos chicas, madre e hija se preparan para cenar. El baño de la pequeña acaba convirtiéndose en un divertido juego con aventuras y batallas ficticias, que termina con la rubia empapada de agua y el suelo salpicado. La niña va directa a la cama y tras terminar el cuento empezado durante el baño, Quinn limpia el mismo y organiza la casa. Con una ducha rápida acaba su día metida en la cama y un libro entre sus manos.

Como la noche anterior, la fotógrafa no termina de relajarse y cerrar los ojos hasta que Rachel está en casa, solo intercambian un buenas noches antes de que la morena entre directa al baño, cuando sale la rubia ya duerme. Triste, la diva ocupa su lugar en la cama, de lado hacia el de Quinn, solo que ella está de lado dándole la espalda.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn es cabezota y aun no se le pasa el enfado . En cambio Sam &amp; Kyla lo han arreglado rápido xD<em>  
><em>Y otra pillada más para la parejita ajaja Paciencia que pronto pasaran al siguiente nivel ;) Solo tiene que darse<em>  
><em>el lugar y el momento adecuado.<em>

_Las Brittana a lo suyo, buscando nidito de amor 3_

_¿Convencerá Quinn al padre de Kyla? _

_Gracias por los comentarios... buenos, malos ... todos son bien recibidos xD_

_Proxima actualización - No lo sé jeje Intentare no tardar tanto como la semana anterior._

_Saludos._


	67. Es culpa mía No, es mía

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 67. Es culpa mía. No, es mía<strong>

La mañana se repite. Al igual que el día anterior, Rachel despierta sola entre las sabanas, con la almohada, impregnada con el olor de Quinn, abrazada contra su cuerpo. El simple olor de la rubia la hace sonreír, sonrisa que pronto borra al recordar porque lleva los dos últimos días amaneciendo sola en la cama.

Puede oír a las dos chicas en la planta baja, sobre todo a Quinn intentando que Beth se termine el desayuno. Cuidadosamente baja las escaleras, bostezando aun y desperezándose para acabar de despertarse. No están en el salón, las voces proceden de la cocina y allí las encuentra.

Buenos días – saludo con un beso en la cabeza a la niña – Hola – se dirige a su novia, que mueve la cara lo justo para recibir el beso en la mejilla en lugar de en los labios, Quinn puede ver la mirada herida de Rachel e inmediatamente se arrepiente de su acto – Anoche no me esperaste

Estaba cansada

Oh

No hace falta que te levantes con nosotras cada mañana, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres – dice la rubia haciéndole ver que se a dado cuenta del detalle por parte de la morena cada día

No me importa, me gusta hacerlo – reconoce con una tímida sonrisa y esquiva la mirada de Quinn para dirigirla a la pequeña

¿Quieres? – Beth le ofrece parte de su desayuno a la morena, pero esta niega con la cabeza

Tienes que comértelo todo, no hay excusas - le indica la diva señalando el plato

Pero ma… Rachel – la niña se corrige rápidamente y las otras dos se miran sorprendidas, la morena se levanta de la pequeña mesa para buscar algo de fruta y así ocultar la emoción visible en sus ojos

¿No quedan naranjas? – pregunta mirando otra vez hacia las chicas, la diva acostumbra a desayunar zumo de naranja recién exprimido, costumbre que ha adquirido Beth, que con una risa le muestra su vaso vacío

He llegado primero

¿Y manzanas?

No hay – responde Quinn reponiéndose de la situación anterior – Todo lo que queda es esto – dice pasándole un cuenco con algunas frutas partidas, Rachel sonríe ampliamente al comprobar el detalle de Quinn al prepararle el desayuno, dicha sonrisa no tiene respuesta de la rubia pero eso no le resta importancia para ella - ¿Beth has terminado?

Sip – dice poniendo sus manos en alto después de tomar el ultimo bocado

Pues ve a por tu mochila que nos vamos – le indica recogiendo el plato y el vaso vacío de su hija

¿A qué hora vas a volver hoy? – Rachel trata de establecer algo de comunicación

No lo sé

¿Antes de que me vaya?

He dicho que no lo sé, Rachel - contesta de forma brusca

Bien

¿No vas a terminar de desayunar? – pregunta al verla levantarse dejando el cuenco a mitad

Se me ha quitado el hambre – explica antes de salir y dejar a una muy culpable Quinn guardando la fruta

~/~/~/~/~/~

Rachel baja una hora más tarde a la cocina, encontrando la casa completamente vacía. Se había vuelto a meter en la cama después de su encontronazo con Quinn, pero cinco minutos más tarde estaba en pie y dispuesta a relajarse y pensar con claridad, con la ayuda de un buen baño de espuma y la inestimable compañía del soul en los altavoces.

Su intento le había valido quince minutos de paz, después inevitablemente Quinn se había colado en su mente. Puede entender que la rubia se molestara la otra noche, a ella tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia irse dejando las cosas a medias, pero la _¨ prohibición ¨_de la fotógrafa para que fuera a por su amiga le había enfurecido. Pensó que para cuando volviera o como mucho al día siguiente, las cosas estarían bien de nuevo, pero Quinn se empeñaba en seguir mostrándose indiferente con ella. Aunque por momentos tiene gesto contradictorios, como el haberle preparado el desayuno esa misma mañana. Por otro lado pensar en Beth la llena de emoción y temor al mismo tiempo.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina encuentra una pequeña nota, puede reconocer la letra de Quinn en ella. _¨ Tienes el resto de la fruta en la nevera, cómetela ¨._ La morena sonríe, enfadadas o no, su chica siempre se preocupa por ella. Con el bol en sus manos, va hasta el salón para ponerse cómoda. Hace un par de días le había _¨ robado ¨_ a Quinn un libro y ahora es buen momento para empezar a leerlo.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn se alegró de que la sesión para una de las revistas con las que colaboraba de vez en cuando se suspendiera, eso le deja a ella la tarde completamente libre. La mañana había ido bien en el plano profesional, y esta agradecida de tener las cosas automatizadas en su cuerpo porque su cabeza está en otra parte, en cierta morena a la que había hecho daño y con la que tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes.

Después de recoger a su hija en el colegio e interceptar a Sam y Kyla antes de que abandonaran el instituto. Quinn llevo a la que espera sea su futura modelo y salvación, a su casa, para así poder hablar con su padre y convencerlo, la chica es menor por lo que sin su permiso no podía hacer nada.

El hombre resulto difícil de convencer. La fotógrafa se reía de solo pensar que a ella le decían que era testaruda, eso es porque no conocen a ese hombre. Obstinado y firme, la rubia había recurrido a la ayuda de Beth para convencerlo. Le había asegurado que para las fotos no tendría que mostrar nada, y había jugado con la baza de ser madre y comprender sus preocupaciones, incluso le había ofrecido una visita al estudio y estar presente en la sesión si así está más tranquilo. Finalmente aceptó pero con la condición de que se hiciera en el menor tiempo posible y sin restarle horas de estudio a su hija. Kyla había quedado realmente asombrada, Sam no exageraba cuando le decía que la rubia conseguía todo.

¡Hemos llegado! – grita Beth nada más entrar en el apartamento anunciando su llegada y sobresaltando a Rachel, la diva mira el reloj aturdida, no se había dado cuento del tiempo que llevaba leyendo, ahora podía entender porque Quinn lo leyó tantas veces

¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? Pensé que ibas a ir con Sam al parque

Cambio de planes – anuncia Quinn apareciendo en el salón con una sonrisa - ¿Qué lees? – Rachel levanta el libro mostrándole la tapa – Al final has caído ¿Qué te parece?

Atrapante – dice extrañada por el cambio de actitud de su novia - ¿Estás bien?

Sí. ¡Beth! ¿Estas lista?

¡Ya voy! – grita la niña desde su habitación

¿Dónde vais?

Al supermercado

¡Lista! – suelta saltándose los últimos escalones

No des saltos – le regaña Quinn tomando su mano, ambas son ajenas a la mirada de Rachel, que por primera vez se siente excluida - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentada o vas a venir con nosotras? – espeta Quinn poniendo los brazos en jarra, adoptando más una posición de reprimenda por no moverse que de interrogante. Rachel inmediatamente salta del sofá como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, estrellando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia. El golpe consigue hacer que Quinn suelte una bocanada de aire a modo de queja

Mi amor, yo…

Esta noche… estaré despierta cuando vuelvas del teatro – asegura besando suavemente sus labios, en un contacto dulce y corto, el primero en los últimos dos días

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Habéis terminado ya de correr por los pasillos? – pregunta seriamente Quinn, Rachel había montado a Beth en el carrito en cuanto entraron al local y las dos no hacían más que pasearse en lugar de ayudar, cada cierto tiempo volvían hasta ella para vaciar algunas cosas en el carro de la rubia y se iban de nuevo

No, tenemos que llegar al último pasillo – la morena había recuperado su estado de ánimo normal y había contagia a Beth

¿Os dais cuenta que estamos en un supermercado y no en un parque de atracciones?

Que aburrida eres, Fabray – espeta la diva y ríe al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia

No me retes, Berry – la mirada desafiante de Quinn provoca a Rachel, que no puede evitar morderse el labio

Mami, ¿has comprado chocolate?

Si – afirma apartando la vista de su novia

¿Y mis cereales?

También

¿Y la fruta para Rachel?

Si os quedarais quietecitas conmigo lo sabrías

Pero mami…

Si, ya está en el carro

Bien ¡Vámonos! – exclama levantando la cabeza para mirar a Rachel

Creo que va a ser mejor que dejemos el carro en su sitio y terminemos de hacer la compra con mama

Miedica – la acusa la pequeña

Ultima carrera – susurra en el oído de la niña cuando Quinn se da la vuelta para buscar en el estante de las verduras

~/~/~/~/~/~

No pienso ir al supermercado con las dos juntas nunca más – les comunica dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa y empezando a colocar la compra

Ha sido un accidente, mami

¿Un accidente? Habéis derribado una torre de latas de maíz

Salió de la nada – se excusa Rachel aguantando la risa, no ha pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida y está segura de que Quinn tampoco

¡Era gigante! ¿Cómo no la habéis visto? – interroga sin entender como había pasado – Dame esa bolsa

Habíamos pasado por ahí antes y no estaba – le asegura la diva pasándole la bolsa – ¿A que no estaba, Beth? – busca ayuda en la niña

No. Seguro que el hombre malo la ha puesto para que mama nos regañe – las dos mujeres tratan de aguantar la risa por la explicación de la niña, el hombre malo no era sino el gerente del lugar

Seguro que ha sido eso, corre a ver los dibujos mientras preparo algo para cenar

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sándwiches – responde dejando contenta a la niña

De verdad que no hemos visto la torre – vuelve a asegurarle poniéndose detrás de ella y descansando su mano en la cintura de la rubia

¿A qué hora tienes que irte? – cuestiona descansando su cuerpo en el de Rachel

En media hora

Oh – se lamenta, pensaba que tenían más tiempo – Siento haber estado tan arisca estos días, tenías razón la otra noche…

Pensé que lo íbamos a hablar esta noche – susurra rodeándola por la cintura, su barbilla descansa en el hombro de la fotógrafa

También – Quinn sonríe al sentir el roce de la nariz de la actriz en su mejilla

Te quiero

Te quiero – le corresponde con honestidad dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente – mucho más – añade en un susurra a escasos centímetros de sus labios

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí estoy de nuevo ! Hoy toca capitulo para la familia feliz jeje Aun tienen una conversación<br>_pendiente pero parece que las cosas van por buen camino ¿no? ¿Hasta cuando durara?

Sobre que K&S tuvieran mucho protagonismo en el capitulo anterior, yo también  
>me di cuenta al releerlo pero así me salio, no va a ser siempre así, las protagonistas son<br>Quinn y Rachel, y también Beth claro xD ¡Oh! Kyla sera la modelo ! ¿Como lo tomara Sam?

Pocos comentarios últimamente pero muy AGRADECIDA por todos y cada uno de ellos. Así  
>que no dejeis de hacerlo, por poco que haya que decir, yo encantada lo leo jeje<p>

Próxima actualización el miércoles.

Saludos y buen Domingo ;)


	68. Lo mejor de una reconciliación

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sam & Kyla son mías.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 68. Lo mejor de una reconciliación<strong>

Rachel entró sigilosa en la habitación, la casa estaba muy silenciosa y oscura como para pensar que Quinn había aguantado hasta su llegada. Sin molestarse en mirar hacia la cama y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible camina hasta el armario y saca un top y unos shorts para dormir.

¡Ah! - grita al verse sorprendida por la presencia de Quinn tras su cuerpo, rodeándola y manteniéndola cerca del suyo propio

Shh… vas a despertar a Beth - musita rozando la oreja de la morena con la punta de su lengua.

Mhm… me asustado

No era mi intención… te he dicho que estaría esperando – le recuerda colando sus manos bajo la camisa y acariciando su abdomen

¿A oscuras? – gime débilmente

He apagado todo cuando te he oído entrar – relata bajando con dulces besos por su cuello, Rachel lleva su mano hasta la cabeza de Quinn enredando los dedos en su pelo – No quiero distracciones – añade levantando su camiseta hasta sacársela por completo, cuando vuelve a atraer el cuerpo de su chica pegándolo al suyo la escucha gemir de nuevo y su respiración se acelera

¿Estas desnuda? – interroga con voz áspera

Ajá – confirma sonriendo, sus manos no dejan de moverse hasta llegar al pecho de Rachel - ¿Te molesta?

N-No – responde como puede apoyándose en el mueble frente a ella – Quinn – musita el nombre de su novia cuando esta mueve una de sus manos hacia abajo - ¡oh, joder! – exclama al sentir las caricias de Quinn directamente en el centro palpitante entre sus piernas, la rubia se las había arreglado para colar su mano dentro de sus pantalones y su ropa interior

¿Quieres que pare? – indaga con burla dejando su cálida respiración directamente sobre el cuello de Rachel

Quiero tocarte

Eso no es posible, cariño – se niega mordiendo suavemente su hombro – Me encanta que estés tan mojada… eso lo hace mucho más fácil

¡Quinn, por dios!

Por dios ¿Qué? – pregunta en el tono más neutral que puede

¡Acaba de una maldita vez con el juego!

Es divertido

¡Y una mierda!

Estas muy sexy cuando maldices – dice acelerando los movimientos de su mano

¡oh, Dios! – exclama apretando los puños - ¡mierda, si! ¡Quinn! – palabras incoherentes empiezan a salir de su boca a medida que la rubia intensifica sus movimientos acercándola, cada vez más, al clímax – No… pares – pide con voz entrecortada

No pienso hacerlo – le asegura a la vez que la besa desenfrenadamente acallando los últimos gemidos de Rachel, su respiración es agitada y Quinn la sostiene por la cintura ayudándola a mantenerse en pie, dulces besos desde su hombro hasta su cuello la ayudan a relajarse – Hola – murmura Quinn poniéndose entre su cuerpo y el armario

Hola – repite Rachel apoyando su frente en la de su novia

¿Qué tal la función?

Nada comparado con esto – declara dejando escapar una risita

¿Vamos a la cama? – pregunta recibiendo una sonrisa pícara de la diva – Para hablar – le aclara antes de que se haga ilusiones

¿Hablar? Podemos hablar mañana

Mejor ahora – dice arrastrando a la chica hasta la cama – Después podemos hacer el amor todas las veces que quieras – agrega lanzándole la misma sonrisa que segundos antes había recibido

Suena bien

~/~/~/~/~/~

Son las diez de la mañana cuando Rachel abre de nuevo los ojos, hacía tiempo que no se despertaba tan tarde y dormía tan bien. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y más energía que de costumbre, algo que creía imposible, salta de la cama directa a la ducha. Le es imposible borrar la sonrisa de su boca. El sexo de reconciliación, la posterior charla con Quinn y otra vez sexo de reconciliación, fue increíble. Las dos se pidieron disculpas mutuamente, la rubia por su reacción y por haberle dicho que no podía ir a ver a Abby, y ella por haber contestado la llamada en un momento así. También acordaron dejar los móviles apagados y lo más lejos posible de la habitación, una vez en la cama, para evitar inoportunas interrupciones.

Su sonrisa se hace un poco más grande al encontrar una nota escrita por Quinn en la puerta de la nevera. _¨ No he podido despertarte, te ves demasiado hermosa cuando duermes. ¿Debo tomarme como un cumplido que no hayas podido despertarte tu sola? Besos. Te quiero. __P.d.__ Día muy ocupado, regresare tarde, nos vemos por la noche ¨_ recita en voz alta Rachel, la sola idea de no volver a ver a su novia hasta que ella vuelva del teatro le molesta y entristece.

Rachel mira el reloj y se apresura en prepararse el desayuno y tomarlo rápido, quedó con Brittany a las once y ya llega elegantemente tarde, si se entretiene más seria maleducado de su parte.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Estás especialmente contenta esta mañana ¿no?

No sé de qué hablas – se hace la desentendida limpiándose el sudor con la toalla, una sesión de baile con Britt agota a cualquiera

Sexo de reconciliación, nena

¡Santana! – grita la diva ruborizada - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Alguna sesión de fotos? ¿Un anuncio?

Ahora soy su secretaria – le informa señalando a su novia

No seas exagerada San, solo van a ser unos días... hasta que encuentre a alguien nuevo

Eso me dijiste la semana pasada, Barry te podía haber avisado con tiempo que se iba – se queja la latina sentándose en el suelo

¿Se ha ido? ¿Dónde?

Chicago, han trasladado a su chico allí y se ha ido con él ¿no te parece romántico? – explica la bailarina contestando a Rachel

Es estúpido – espeta Santana molesta

Para que dices nada, todos sabemos que irías al fin del mundo por Britt-Britt – se burla la diva, no siempre tiene la oportunidad con la latina y no puede dejarla pasar

¿Irías? – cuestiona emocionada la rubia

Claro que sí – afirma Santana ganándose un beso de su chica, beso que se profundiza en apenas unos segundos

Bueno, ya vale – suelta Berry interrumpiéndolas – voy a tener pesadillas con vosotras si seguís así

Lo dice la chica con cara de idiota gracias al sexo de reconciliación ¿tan buena es la rubia? – Santana se defiende como mejor se le da, atacando

¡Se acabó! Me voy

Esta bromeando Rachel, para… San discúlpate – Britt interviene poniendo paz y obligando a la actriz a sentarse otra vez

Pero…

¡San!

Lo siento, Berry… digo Rachel – se autocorrige al recibir un codazo de parte de su novia

¿Ves? Así me gusta – la pareja vuelve a besarse

Si seguís así me voy – las amenaza Rachel provocando sus risas y que acaben separándose

Aguafiestas – susurra Santana dejando que las otras dos chicas se sumerjan en una conversación totalmente diferente

* * *

><p><em>Un poquito de lemmon para alegrar el día xD y más interacción Brittana-Rachel.<br>Se que el capitulo es corto pero intentare compensarlo en los próximos, que serán mas largos y  
>con algunas sorpresas y cambios jeje<em>

_La siguiente actualización tardara. Así que no pongo ningún día exacto  
>porque no se cuando podre. <em>

_Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas ;)_

_Saludos._


	69. Sesión de fotos

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sam & Kyla son mías.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 69. Sesión de fotos<strong>

¿Estas preparada?

Lo estoy

¿Pues a que esperas para salir? – cuestiona alzando un poco la voz para que la escuche bien

¿Estas segura que quieres que lo haga yo? – pregunta con la duda presente en su voz

¡Sal de una vez! – exclama haciendo que la chica salga para aparecer ante ella, su asistente y algunas otras personas presentes

Estaba realmente nerviosa. Nunca antes había posado, al menos no de forma profesional como esperan que haga, si haciendo el tonto con sus amigas o en alguna que otra foto con Sam. Ahora se alegra de haberle dicho a su novia que no la acompañase, con ella presente habría estado más nerviosa aun. No le preocupa posar, en realidad, lo que le preocupa es no estar a la altura tal y como Quinn espera, como Sam también lo hace y el resto de personas presentes en el estudio. No se había imaginado que se necesitara tanta gente para unas simples fotos, que si estilistas, maquilladores, peluqueros… muchas personas.

¿Nerviosa?

No – miente Kyla, Quinn lo sabe y ella sabe que lo sabe pero ninguna dice nada

Bien, esto nos llevara un par de horas como mucho – comienza a explicarle mientras la dirige hacia un ordenador en medio de la sala, donde todo está perfectamente colocado y preparado para iniciar la sesión – Van a ser tres cambios de ropa, peinado y escenario

¿Escenario? – interroga la chica mirando a su alrededor, lo único que ve es un gran panel blanco en el centro de la sala y a su alrededor la iluminación y demás

Mira aquí – le pide indicándole la pantalla – tu posaras allí – vuelve a señalar el panel – pero después yo añadiré los diferentes lugares con el ordenador y corregiré algunas cosas, para eso ya no te necesito – le informa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

¿Puedo saber cuáles son esos escenarios? – pregunta Kyla interesada

Un parque, el centro de la ciudad y el campus de una universidad

Curiosos

Es ropa para chicas de tu edad, así que el cliente quiere que mostremos que se puede llevar en cualquier situación, un paseo por el parque, una salida a la gran ciudad o incluso el campus

Ok ¿te tomas siempre tantas molestias?

No, pero pensé que saber lo que vas a hacer te tranquilizaría… a pesar de que no estas nerviosa – añade con media sonrisa

Ya

¡Todo el mundo a sus puestos! ¡No quiero a nadie cruzándose por delante del objetivo! – grita moviendo para agarrar su cámara – Ponte en tu marca y haz lo que te diga – se dirige a Kyla que obedece sin rechistar

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Ha llamado?

No

Pero dijo que llamaría – se queja la pequeña por la falta de noticias

No habrá podido, Beth… veras como en cuanto tenga un descanso llama – dice más para auto convencerse que para convencer a la niña

¿Estaba nerviosa?

Un poco, ella decía que no pero a mí no me engaña – asegura Sam con una sonrisa

¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Cuéntame – dice intrigada y aliviada, eso la mantendrá distraída por un rato

Nicholas le dijo a Jennifer, que le dijo a mi amiga Loren, que me dijo a mí, que quiere ser mi novio – susurra el enredo a pesar de que en la casa no hay nadie más

¿Quién es Nicholas?

Shhh – dice la pequeña para baje el tono de voz – es un niño de mi cole… es muy guapo – confiesa con una risita que contagia a Sam

¿De tu clase?

No, es mayor

¿Cómo de mayor? – pregunta sin saber si preocuparse o reírse

¡Tiene diez años! – dice abriendo mucho los ojos y dándole énfasis a sus palabras

¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti?

Da igual, a mí no me gusta

¿Y quién te gusta a ti?

Nadie – contesta sonrojándose

Dim… - Sam se ve interrumpida por el pitido de su móvil

¿Es Kyla?

Si

¿Qué dice? ¿Ha terminado? ¿Va a venir?

¡Wow! Para un poco… dice que todo está yendo muy bien, que es más fácil de lo que pensaba y que aún les queda un buen rato para terminar

¡Jo! Yo quería que viniera – gimotea cruzándose de brazos

¿Para contarle lo de tu novio? – se burla la chica más grande

No tengo novio

Pero te gusta un chic…

¡Shh! – Beth le tapa la boca con su pequeña mano para que no hable nada más oír la puerta del apartamento

¡Chicas! ¡¿Hay alguien? – Rachel grita desde el pasillo al no oír nada

¡Arriba! – responde Sam, aunque suena como ¨abiga¨ por culpa de la mano de Beth

¡Beth! ¡Sam!

¡En la habitación! – dice la niñera cuando consigue que Beth retire sus manos

¿Qué hacéis tan calladas?

Estábamos jugando – Beth se adelanta

Bien… Sam, la función se ha suspendido, así que si quieres puedes irte, yo me quedo con Beth

¿De verdad?

Claro, si Beth quiere podemos salir a dar un paseo

¿Al parque? – pregunta la niña con una sonrisa

Por qué no … también podemos ir a ver a tus tías

¡Sí!

Me cambio y nos vamos – dice dejándolas a solas

Sam

¿Mhm?

¿Vas a guardar el secreto?

Por supuesto ¿Quién te crees que soy? – la niña se encoge de hombros y Sam sonríe – Te aseguro que no soy una chivata, te prometo guardar el secreto

Gracias – las dos chicas se envuelven en un tierno abrazo antes de que la niñera abandone el apartamento y la pequeña se reúna con la otra morena para salir

~/~/~/~/~/~

Muy bien Kyla… sonríe… así, no te muevas… perfecto… ladea la cabeza… un poco más, ahí… mira hacia abajo y colócate el pelo detrás de la oreja, bien… muy bien… abre el abrigo un poco…

Kyla estaba siguiendo todas y cada una de las indicaciones de Quinn al pie de la letra, la rubia estaba gratamente sorprendida al igual que el resto de personas allí presentes, desde el primero hasta el último. Más de uno al saber que era novata había puesto el grito en el cielo, había prisa, en solo unas horas tenían que hacer todo y todos saben que con un principiante se tarda más. Para agrado de todos este no era el caso, la morena mostraba actitud y aptitud, aparte de poder expresar cada cosa que se le pedía con asombrosa facilidad.

Para su propia sorpresa, la chica se estaba divirtiendo mucho más de lo que había esperado. Superados los pequeños nervios iniciales todo estaba saliendo rodado, tal y como le había dicho a su novia por un mensaje de texto en uno de los cambios de vestuario.

Tan absorta estaba en seguir las indicaciones de Quinn de forma correcta que no se había percatado de la llegada de una nueva persona al estudio. Alguien que no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de la chica con una boba sonrisa en su cara. Sam se había dirigido allí casi sin darse cuenta hasta estar en la misma calle del lugar y Miles la había dejado pasar sin problemas. Que su novia es guapa lo tenía claro desde mucho antes de salir con ella, pero verla con aquella ropa y el recogido de su pelo, la había dejado sin palabras.

¡Abrigo fuera! – grita Quinn al tiempo que una chica se acerca a la modelo para retirarlo, Kyla sonríe en agradecimiento, algo que no molesta a Sam, pero si la sonrisa que la otra chica le devuelve

Esa pequeña molestia pronto es olvidada. Su vista se queda anclada a las botas negras de cuero que Kyla lleva y llegan casi hasta las rodillas de la chica. En apenas unos segundos su mirada sigue el recorrido de sus piernas al descubierto hasta llegar al dobladillo de la minifalda que porta, también de color negro. Sigue hacia arriba encontrándose con una blusa en color rojo, que resalta sobre la piel de su novia. Uno de sus hombros queda al descubierto y algunos mechones de pelo caen sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto realmente impresionante.

Ensimismada y con sus labios ligeramente separados por la vista ante ella, Sam no se percata de la presencia de Quinn a su lado, hasta que su novia no desaparece tras el panel a su espalda.

¿Te traigo un babero? Creo que guardo alguno de Beth por ahí – la fotógrafa se burla de la niñera haciendo se sus mejillas cambien rápidamente de color – Por cierto ¿Dónde está? – cuestiona mirando entre la gente

En casa, con Rachel, han suspendido la función o algo así y me dijo que ella se ocupaba

Ah… Y tú has decidido darte una vuelta por aquí ¿no?

Si… si molesto…

Para nada, tonta… es más, si quieres puedes ir a verla, está cambiándose de ropa

Mejor no, no quería que viniese… para no ponerla nerviosa, ya sabes

Está bien… nos queda poco para acabar y podréis iros… eso sí, antes vas a tener que recoger todas las babas que sueltes cada vez que la miras – bromea guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse

Quinn no se equivocaba. Sam tenía serias dudas de poder responder incluso la pregunta más sencilla después de ver salir de nuevo a Kyla. Jeans ajustado, en color negro, que marca absolutamente todas y cada una de las curvas de su chica, acompañado por una camisa blanca cubierta por un chaleco negro. Los tres primeros botones de la camisa están desabrochados, lo que hace suspirar a la pelirroja, al ver desde el lado donde esta y de forma sutil, el tirante de la ropa interior de su chica.

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Pasajeros a bordo… se acabó el viaje! – exclama dejando caer a Beth, con suavidad, sobre Brittany – Estoy muerta – añade tumbándose en el suelo, había recorrido los últimos kilómetros con la niña subida en su espalda

Floja – murmura Beth chinchando a la chica - ¡Tía Britt! – grita colgándose de su cuello

Hola, mi amor ¿de dónde venís?

Hemos ido al parque y… no se lo digas a mama eh… - advierte antes de continuar – Rachel me ha llevado a comer helado

Oh… yo quiero helado

La tía San puede llevarte, yo le digo donde es

¿Llevarla dónde? – interviene la aludida apareciendo a sus espaldas - ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – interroga mirando a la morena tendida en el parquet

La tía Britt quiere helado

¿Ahora?

Si – afirma la rubia

Cuando volvamos a casa compramos – le concede provocando la risa de Rachel - ¿De qué te ríes?

De ti – confiesa sin pudor

¿Puedo saber por qué?

Comparo la que eres ahora y la que eras en la secundaria y me da risa, no puedo evitarlo

¿Por qué? – Beth se adelanta a su tía

¿Nadie te ha contado como era la tía San? – pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa

Cuidado con lo que cuentas, Berry

Yo quiero saber

Supongo que si sabrás que era animadora como Britt y tu mama – la niña asiente

Berry… - la latina la llama por su apellido advirtiéndola de nuevo

Pues la tía San tuvo algunos novios…

¿Y la tía Britt? – interrumpe confundida

También tuvo algunos… - contesta, la verdad habría sido decir que estuvo con muchos pero eso no necesita saberlo la niña

¿Por qué no estaban juntas? ¿No la querías? – pregunta directamente a la latina

Si la quería – se defiende Santana – pero era complicado – añade en un susurro

Estaba igual de enamorada que lo está ahora – interviene Rachel generando una sonrisa en la pareja – pero era una cobarde – la confesión sorprende a Beth, que la mira con la boca abierta, su tía siempre había sido la más valiente según ella

No era una cobarde

Solo estaba asustada – la defiende su novia abrazándola

Si vosotras lo decís…

¿Y qué? – espeta la latina – tú estabas obsesionada con Quinn y nunca le dijiste nada

Era Quinn Fabray, tenía escusa

Cobarde – ataca Santana

Gallina – contraataca Rachel

Britt, di algo… ¿Britt? – la llama mirando a su alrededor, las dos lo hacen para descubrir que tanto Beth como la bailarina ya no estaban a su lado

¡Hey! ¿Dónde vais? – cuestiona Rachel levantándose del suelo

¡Lejos!

¿Por qué? – es el turno de Santana

Porque es aburrido ver como os peleáis – explica Beth, las dos chicas se miran la una a la otra y vuelven su mirada otra vez

¿Y si paramos? – Beth se encoge de hombros y mira a su tía, Britt es la encargada de responder a su novia

Si prometéis dejar de pelear nos quedamos – Santana y Rachel vuelven a mirarse y después de unos segundos estrechan sus manos

Prometido – dicen al unísono

* * *

><p><em>NO tengo tiempo ni el mejor humor para comentar mucho, sorry :( Espero que os guste este capitulo. <em>

_GRACIAS por seguir la historia, comentando o desde las sombras jeje_

_Próximo__ capitulo para el jueves. AVISO: viene cargadito y con lemmon para dos de las parejas._

_Saludos._


	70. Primera vez

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sam & Kyla son mías.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 70. Primera vez<strong>

Después de poco más de dos horas y media, la fotógrafa da por terminada, satisfactoriamente, la sesión de fotos para la empresa Cooper & Cooper. Ahora le resta hacer el trabajo de montaje y edición para poder presentarlo al día siguiente.

Kyla, aun ajena a la presencia de su novia en la sala, va rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa, para colocarse la suya propia. También tiene que eliminar el maquillaje y demás. Sam se entretiene unos minutos hablando con Quinn y la pierde vista, por suerte la rubia le dice dónde está sin burlas ni comentarios con doble sentido.

La puerta tras la que la modelo se encuentra, esta entreabierta dejando a la vista a la chica, sin la camisa pero aun con el pantalón. La morena se mueve de un lado a otro sin saber que es observada por su novia, que permanece inmóvil en la entrada. La escena se vuelve divertida cuando la chica trata de quitarse los pantalones sin mucho éxito. Sam se debate entre entrar y ayudarla o dejar que siga dando saltitos y tirones unos minutos más, hasta que escucha una voz ofreciéndose a ayudarla, una voz que claramente no es la suya ni la de su novia.

Ya la ayudo yo – irrumpe bruscamente adelantándose a la chica, con un breve vistazo puede ver que es la misma que la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo cuando Quinn lo pidió

¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiona feliz de ver a su novia y con rapidez llega hasta ella para abrazarla efusivamente

Sé que dijiste que…

Olvida lo que dije… me alegra que estés aquí – la corta dándole un rápido y corto beso – Mira, ella es Sophia, es la encargada de que toda esta ropa salga sana y salva de esta sesión, Sophia ella es Sam, mi…

Novia – dice adelantándose a Kyla – Encantada

Igualmente – la joven estrecha su mano y sonríe incomoda – Sera mejor que os deje solas, después vuelvo a por el resto

¿Estás bien? – pregunta Kyla con el ceño fruncido

Si ¿por?

Estas muy seria – dice acariciando la nuca de su chica, lo que hace que se le erice la piel

No es nada – habla relajando el gesto de su cara – He oído que necesitas ayuda ¿puedo saber en qué?

No consigo sacarme estos pantalones – revela mirando hacia abajo entre los dos cuerpos que permanecen unidos

¿quieres que te ayude? – cuestiona tragando saliva

Claro – acepta confusa por el cambio de actitud de su chica

Kyla baja ligeramente su pantalón y sentándose deja que su novia sea quien tire de ellos hacia abajo. Sam lo hace sin dudar, lentamente pero con firmeza va deslizándolo. En el proceso no puede evitar echar un vistazo a la ropa interior de la ahora modelo, perfectamente conjuntada, de color verde oscuro. Según baja el jeans acaricia sutilmente las piernas de Kyla, y ambas tienen que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no dejar salir los suspiros retenidos en sus gargantas. Eliminada la prenda y olvidada en algún lugar cercano a ellas, las dos se miran intensamente. Kyla es quien inicia el movimiento y tira de su chica, que aun permanecía arrodillada frente a ella, para reunirse con su boca. Entablando un beso fiero, logrando casi fundirse, si eso fuese posible.

Creo… que…debería esperar…fuera – jadea con dificultad por la falta de aire

Seria… lo mejor – dice Kyla en el mismo estado y volviendo a besarla con más tranquilidad

No puedo irme si sigues besándome así – susurra acariciando la piel desnuda de su novia

No te vayas – sugiere bajando a su cuello

Puede venir alguien… Kyla… - suspira el nombre de la morena al notar un ligero mordisco por donde pasa su yugular

Vete – murmura soltándola y dejándose caer hacia atrás, con derrota y los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, la posición de Kyla deja una mejor visión de su cuerpo para Sam

Así no lo haces más fácil

¿Qué? – pregunta abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada oscurecida de la pelirroja, ella sonríe sabiendo que provoca en su novia lo mismo que ella le provoca, deseo. Un último y largo beso, y Sam abandona el pequeño cuarto, dejando a su chica sola para que pueda acabar de vestirse

~/~/~/~/~/~

_¨ En unas horas estaré en casa. Esperadme para cenar ¨_ Q

_¨ p.d.: te quiero ;)_ ¨ - lee en un segundo mensaje la morena y automáticamente sonríe

¿Algo o alguien interesante?

Sabes Santana, creo que en este tiempo he aprendido a quererte un poquito

¿Qué quieres? – espeta la latina con disgusto

Me encanta que me conozcas tan bien… ¿tenéis planes para esta noche?

Que yo sepa no y no pienso participar en ninguno de los jueguitos que se te ocurran – avisa señalándola con el dedo

Tranquila, no te incluiría en nada de lo que estoy pensado… ¿Qué te parece cuidar de una preciosa y encantadora niña?

Déjame adivinar… Quinn vuelve pronto de trabajar

Asusta un poco que sepas cada cosa

Eres demasiado obvia – la latina rueda los ojos

¿Y? ¿Os quedáis con Beth?

¿Qué pasa conmigo? – cuestiona ella apareciendo en la recepción cargada con una bolsa de golosinas

¿Quién te ha comprado todo eso? – Rachel señala la bolsa con asombro, demasiadas golosinas para una niña

La tía Britt, dice que tengo que compartirlas con ella y la tía San – comenta sacando una sonrisa de la latina, quien extiende su mano

Qué bien, la tía San – dice divertida, aun no se acostumbra a llamar así a la latina – me estaba diciendo que le encantaría que te quedaras con ellas esta noche

¿Puedo? – interroga sacándose la piruleta de la boca

Si quieres – Rachel sonríe satisfecha, sabe que ninguna de las dos chicas se iba a negar ya

¡Voy a decírselo a la tía Britt! – exclama corriendo al encuentro de la rubia

Tramposa

Si – reconoce abiertamente – voy a despedirme y a preparar todo lo que tengo pensado para esta noche

Pervertida – murmura en cuanto se da la vuelta

Adiós Santana… me espera una noche muy larga – se despide con picardía para hacer rabiar a la latina, que en el fondo se alegra de que su amiga haya encontrado al fin a alguien que se preocupe por ella y por Beth, aunque ese alguien sea Rachel Berry

~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn se alegra de estar fuera del estudio a pesar de haber sido un día realmente bueno. Kyla resultó una buena modelo y las fotos las sacaron en menos tiempo del que la rubia había pensado, lo que le dejó más tiempo para la edición y preparar la reunión con sus clientes al día siguiente. Además Rachel le envió números mensajes diciéndole que la espera, que la extraña, que la ama… todo mejoró su humor, algo que creía imposible.

Frente a la puerta de su apartamento su sonrisa crece hasta límites insospechados, el solo hecho de pensar en su chica y su pequeña niña esperándola, hace que se sienta completamente feliz. Introduce la llave en la cerradura y empuja lentamente la puerta.

¡Pero que co…! – exclama cuando algo le impide abrir, la cadenita de seguridad esta puesta - ¡Rachel! ¡Rach!

¡Un momento! – grita la morena desde el salón dando los últimos retoque a su plan

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta la cadena?

¡Nada!… ¡Espera un segundo! – insiste pasando las manos por su cuerpo para alisar su vestido – Ponte esto en los ojos… sin trampas – pide entregándole un pañuelo de seda perfectamente doblado

¿Qué tramas? – pregunta intentando ver a su novia a través del hueco de la puerta

Date prisa

Está bien… ya está – dice sonriendo por el juego - ¿Puedo pasar ahora?

¿Ves algo?

No – le asegura

A ver, ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?

¿Cinco en cada mano?

Ja-ja muy graciosa… sigue así y vas a pasar la noche fuera

¡Dios Rachel! No sé, no veo nada… ¿tres?

¿Y ahora?

¿Uno? – Rachel sonríe porque ninguna de las dos veces a acertado y cierra la puerta para quitar la cadena y volver a abrir

Pasa

¡Por fin!

¡No te la quites! – le advierte al ver como la rubia mueve su mano hacia la venda – Dame tu mano – dice tomándola ella misma

Rachel deja un suave beso en los labios de Quinn y la dirige a través del pasillo hasta el salón. Ambas sonríen por la situación y por más que Rachel desea quitarle el pañuelo para que vea lo que le tiene preparado, se controla y advirtiendo otra vez a la chica la deja sola un momento. Ella se dirige a la mesa perfectamente preparada y enciende la vela en su centro.

Listo… puedes quitártela – sonríe nerviosa y emocionada - ¡cha-chan! – exclama señalando a la mesa sin dejar de mirar a su novia

¡oh! Rachel – Quinn se lleva las manos a la boca sorprendida – Estas preciosa

Gracias – la morena se ruboriza ligeramente

¿Todo esto es para mí? – cuestiona señalando la mesa, decorada y lista para una cena romántica, Rachel asiente – Pero mira como estoy… y mírate tu… estoy hecha un desastre y tu…

Estas fantástica – interrumpe la diva, había querido vestirse para Quinn, y se había decidido por un vestido corto color rojo, zapatos en el mismo color y un recogido para su larga melena, maquillaje suave resaltando sus ojos y unas gotas de perfume para terminar

Si me esperas, me ducho y me visto en cinco minutos con algo mas decente

No hace falta Quinn, así estas bien, tu solo siéntate y disfruta ¿sí? – la diva ladea su cabeza un poco y sonríe sabiendo que con ese simple gesto tiene convencida a su novia, lo había hecho otras veces sin darse cuenta y desde que se la dio, lo utiliza como último recurso para persuadirla

¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe todo esto? ¿Celebramos algo que yo no sé? – interroga tomando asiento

Nada… solo que hace tiempo que no salimos y no tenemos una cita, asi que…

Estamos en casa, no lo podemos considerar una salida eh

Ya, mi plan era salir a cenar y luego volver para una noche de sexo desenfrenado – bromea dejando con la boca abierta a Quinn – después pensé que sin salir ahorramos tiempo para pasar a la segunda fase de la cita

¿Podemos saltarnos la cena? – pide automáticamente

No… primero cena, luego sexo

¡Jo! – murmura haciendo reír a Rachel

Beth está con Britt y Santana

Lo suponía, no te veo capaz de dejarla en la calle ni nada parecido

Estas graciosilla esta noche eh

Estoy feliz

Me alegro y espero tener algo que ver en ello

Tienes mucho que ver – certifica Quinn - ¿Te han puesto muchas pegas para quedarse con la niña?

Ninguna, se lo he dicho a Santana y…

¿Te ha dicho que si? ¿A ti? ¿Sin chantajes? – pregunta sabiendo que su amiga nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad así, siempre se queda con Beth y lo hace encantada pero si puede chantajear a Rachel no suele dejarlo pasar

En realidad le dije a Beth que su tía estaría encantada de que se quedara con ellas por lo que Santana no pudo negarse

Eres mala – Quinn ríe con fuerza por la astucia de su chica y ella sonríe con orgullo

Supongo que aprendí de la mejor

Brindo por eso – Quinn levanta su copa de vino y Rachel la imita

¿Me vas a contar como ha ido la sesión? ¿Qué tal lo ha hecho Kyla?

Genial, es buena, no parecía su primera vez y todos estaban encantados con ella

~/~/~/~/~/~

Nunca viajar en coche juntas se les había hecho tan largo y silencioso. Después de lo sucedido en el estudio, ninguna había dicho nada, Sam no podía dejar de pensar en su novia en ropa interior bajo su cuerpo y Kyla, Kyla simplemente no podía dejar de imaginar a su novia en todos los sentidos. Habían estado a un paso del siguiente nivel varias veces pero o no era el momento o alguien interrumpía y eso estaba acabando con ella. Cada vez le cuesta más contenerse cuando están a solas y sabe con certeza casi absoluta que a su novia le ocurre lo mismo.

La pelirroja detiene el coche frente a la casa de su novia y sigue a esta hasta el interior del lugar, la morena llama a su padre para saber si se encuentra en casa pero no hay respuesta alguna.

Parece que aún no ha vuelto de trabajar, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo y vemos la película que tanto querías ver ¿ok? – se dirige a su novia – Sam ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta zarandeándola suavemente para llamar su atención

Si, si, perdona… ¿has dicho algo?

Que me cambio y vemos la película de la que me hablaste el otro día

Claro – susurra mirando a su chica desaparecer del salón

Nada más saber que están solas su cuerpo se había activado, ayudado por supuesto por las imágenes de Kyla en la sesión de fotos y después de la misma. Sin pensar mucho y dejándose llevar por las reacciones de su cuerpo, segundos después emprende el camino hasta el cuarto de la morena. La puerta está abierta y su chica, con un simple pantalón de chándal y en sujetador, esta frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, de espaldas a ella. Sus miradas se encuentran en dicho espejo y no necesitan más para saber lo que va a pasar. Un pequeño hormigueo aparece en el estómago de las dos adolescentes cuando Sam ingresa en la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Camina lentamente hasta su chica, que la espera nerviosa y ansiosa. Kyla no se mueve, espera hasta que su novia está pegada a su cuerpo y deja que sea ella quien la gire y quien inicie el primer contacto de sus labios. Un sutil roce, seguido por el impulso del deseo que lo convierte en un ferviente encuentro. Sin separar sus bocas y dejando que sus lenguas se acaricien mutuamente, inconscientemente se mueven hasta la cama, Sam es la primera en entrar en contacto con el mueble, al chocar sus piernas contra él, el pequeño impacto hace que el beso se rompa y el aire escape de sus bocas. Kyla vuelve a mirar a su novia a los ojos asegurándose de que todo está bien, con delicadeza acaricia su mejilla, posando su otra mano en la espalda de la chica. Despacio la modelo tumba a Sam en la cama y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su novia deshace el nudo de los pantalones dejándolos caer al suelo. Sam humedece sus labios inconscientemente ante la vista frente a ella, gesto que provoca a Kyla. La morena se mueve para colocarse a horcajadas sobre Sam, quien inmediatamente lleva sus manos hasta las piernas desnudas de la primera, sintiendo la suave piel de la chica al igual que en el estudio de fotografía.

Sus bocas se vuelven a unir con delicadeza, tratando de mostrar todo su amor con ese gesto. No es algo planeado, ni hablado, es algo que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, cuando llegase el momento ambas lo sabrían y ambas tenían claro como querían que fuera a pesar de no haberlo comentado.

Kyla se deja llevar por los movimientos de Sam, que haciéndola girar termina colocándose ella encima de su novia. Otra vez el beso se rompe y la pelirroja se sienta sobre la chica, obligándola a quedarse pegada al colchón, con un rápido movimiento, que sorprende a la morena, elimina su camiseta. Los ojos de Kyla toman un brillo distinto y una tonalidad distinta a la que antes tenía, rasgos que vuelven a cambiar cuando hace lo mismo con sus pantalones, también tiene la imperiosa necesidad de beber agua para aliviar la sequedad de su boca. Haciendo caso omiso a su sed por el agua, sigue sus instintos de sed por su novia y va al encuentro de sus carnosos, rojos y levemente hinchados labios.

~/~/~/~/~/~

A unos cuantos kilómetros de Sam y Kyla, la situación era igual pero diferente. Una morena y una rubia, un sofá, una cena olvidada a medias… Quinn no se había podido resistir, Rachel tampoco y habían acabado en el mueble con las copas y la botella de vino en la mesita de enfrente. Habían empezado con un juego, probando el vino en los labios de la otra, en el cuello, sobre la clavícula… y pronto la dulce bebida había sido olvidada.

El vestido rojo descansa a un costado del sofá, acompañado por la blusa y el sujetador de la rubia. Normalmente tenían que ser muy cuidadosas pro la presencia de Beth en la casa, pero esta noche no había porque, la niña no está y no va a aparecer por sorpresa, ni escuchar ruidos, ni nada. No tienen que controlarse, no tienen que cerciorarse de que la puerta este cerrada con seguro, claro que ni siquiera están en la habitación, por lo que no hay puerta que asegurar.

Las manos de Quinn descansan cómodamente en las nalgas de su novia, y las de Rachel sobre la nuca de su chica, empujando su cabeza e imprimiendo intensidad a su beso. Quinn mueve sus manos a los dos lados de la cadera de la diva, acompañando los sutiles movimientos que esta empieza a ejercer sobre su pelvis. La morena acelera el vaivén de sus caderas de forma progresiva, más rápido y más fuerte, produciendo gemidos en su chica iguales a los suyos propios. Apenas se separa unos milímetros para encontrarse con la oscurecida e intensa mirada de color avellana de la chica bajo su cuerpo. La morena dibuja, con su boca, un camino de besos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de su chica hasta bajar a su cuello donde se detiene sin tocarlo. Quinn protesta. Rachel sonríe y desciende para lamer el punto del pulso en su cuello, acto que hace jadear a la rubia. La diva consigue alcanzar la entrepierna de Quinn con su mano y acaricia sobre la ropa interior, aliviando un poco su necesidad. Su chica esta lista, puede sentirlo pero quiere escucharlo.

Rach – susurra el nombre de su novia cuando aleja su mano

¿Qué quieres?

A ti – afirma arqueando su cuerpo hacia el de Rachel

¿Cómo? – murmura provocando más a Quinn, la voz ronca de su novia está haciendo estragos en sus partes bajas

Yo… ¡No! – exclama haciendo saltar a la morena que en ese momento mordisqueaba su oreja

¿No? – pregunta extrañada hasta escuchar lo mismo que la rubia había escuchado antes, su móvil sonar - ¡No puede ser!... ¿Tienes que contestar?

Puede ser Santana

¡Maldita sea! Si es ella, dile que la voy a matar… si no es, ni se te ocurra contestar – Rachel se quita de encima de la chica dejando que se levante para buscar su teléfono, efectivamente es la latina

Dim… - Quinn se dispone a hablar pero la voz chillona del otro lado se lo impide

¡¿Desde cuándo vive la enana contigo? – prácticamente escupe la pregunta

Que yo recuerde desde que nació, es mi hija – responde Quinn sentándose en el mismo lugar que estaba antes y llevando a la morena a su posición anterior, sobre ella

No esta enana ¡la otra enana! – grita frustrada

¡Eh! – se queja Rachel que ha escuchado todo por el manos libre – No soy ninguna enana, para serlo debería medir…

¡Cállate! No me vengas con discursitos y contestad

Primero cálmate, no entiendo en que te afecta si eso fuese así

Claro que me afecta, se supone que soy tu amiga Q, debería saberlo antes que nadie – le reclama molesta

Pero es que no hay nada que saber, Rachel no vive aquí ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario?

¡Beth! – exclama y de fondo pueden escuchar también la voz de Britt nombrando a la niña

¿Beth? – dicen tanto Rachel como Quinn mirándose

Si, dice que está todo el día allí, duerme allí, come allí, cuando no trabaja está allí, incluso su ropa está en tu casa

Es una niña, ¿Por qué le haces caso? Es… una locura…

Pero… - la latina intenta protestar, la voz de Rachel se lo impide

¿Lo es? – cuestiona después de pensar en las palabras de Santana repitiendo lo que Beth les dijo

Sí, no… no lo sé… ¿no lo es?

Yo he preguntado primero

Y yo después

Hasta Beth se ha dado cuenta que paso más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa… y muchas de mis cosas están aquí, así que…

Prácticamente vives aquí – completa Quinn, las dos olvidan que Santana sigue en línea escuchando todo

En las dos últimas semanas he ido una vez a mi apartamento y fue para recoger ropa y el correo

Lo sé – afirma sonriendo – ya tienes tus propias llaves del apartamento

¿Entonces?

Vamos a hacerlo – concluye pensativa – vamos a vivir juntas… si quieres ¿quieres? – pregunta con una pizca de duda en su voz

¿Quieres que viva aquí? – es el turno de Rachel para preguntar

Yo he preguntado primero

Yo después – las dos ríen por la repetición de la situación de hace unos minutos

Sí, quiero que vivas aquí

Me encantaría vivir contigo… con vosotras – se corrige rápidamente incluyendo a Beth, las sonrisas se extienden desde sus bocas hasta sus ojos, donde el brillo es completamente nuevo y diferente a cualquier otro. Los gritos provenientes del móvil de la rubia las hace volver a la realidad

¡Santana! – grita Quinn para que su amiga la escuche – Tengo que…

Ya, ya… lo hemos oído todo, Beth está muy contenta y Britt también

Adiós Santana – la corta Rachel apagando el teléfono, si ocurriese algo tienen otros dos teléfonos a los que llamar - ¿Dónde estábamos? – pregunta sugerente lanzando el teléfono lejos

Creo que ahora si tenemos algo que celebrar – dice lanzándose directamente a los labios de su novia, dispuesta a celebrar su nueva situación

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno, bueno... aqui esta lo prometido, capítulo con lemmon y por fin cambios para<em>  
><em>dos de las parejas. De nuevo las chicas han sido interrumpidas pero esta vez ha valido la pena ¿no?<em>

_Capítulo más o menos largo para compensar los últimos cortitos jeje_

_No me canso ni me cansare de decirlo, GRACIAS por leer, comentar y poner la historia entre sus favoritos._

_Saludos._


	71. Cambios

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Glee no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sam & Kyla son mías.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 71. Cambios<strong>

El sol se cuela a través de la cortina en la habitación principal de la que ahora es la casa Fabray-Berry. Los rayos iluminan los dos cuerpos desnudos que yacen sobre la cama, mirándose la una a la otra, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus manos unidas.

¿Estás contenta? – pregunta una adormila Quinn acariciando con el pulgar la mano de su chica

Contenta es poco, estoy feliz… muy, muy feliz – añade dándole un suave beso - ¿Y tú?

¿Existe algo más que ¨muy, muy feliz¨? – bromea repitiendo las palabras de Rachel

Mmm… ¿radiante?

Prefiero ¨muy, muy feliz¨ - dice con otro beso – Y no solo por la noche que hemos pasado eh, también me alegra que vayamos a vivir juntas

Tonta – la insulta cariñosamente dándole un golpecito en el brazo

Te quiero

Te quiero Quinn – le corresponde recibiendo los labios de la rubia en un largo y dulce beso

¿Cuándo vas a traer todas tus cosas?

¿Impaciente?

No pienso darte tiempo a que te arrepientas

Eso no va a pasar, te adoro, adoro a Beth y me encanta estar aquí con vosotras… aunque no te lo creas me cuesta irme al teatro sabiendo que cuando vuelva ya estaréis durmiendo, o por lo menos Beth lo estará

Bueno, ahora que vas a vivir aquí te vas a hartar de vernos

Estoy deseando – susurra besando el hombro de la rubia y apoyando su cabeza en él después de hacerlo

~/~/~/~/~/~

El incesante y molesto pitido resuena entre las cuatro paredes de la pequeña habitación, incrementando el volumen del sonido según avanza el tiempo. Una blanca mano aparece de debajo de las sabanas para golpearlo y hacer que el desagradable sonido desaparezca, en su segundo intento lo consigue. Medio despierta, sigue con los ojos cerrados y acostada boca abajo, un largo brazo la rodea por la cintura sorprendiéndola, y entonces recuerda lo sucedido. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Kyla había sido dulce, paciente, delicada… no hubo lugar para las dudas, ni preguntas innecesarias. Todo fue natural, tal y como había querido para su primera vez.

Abre los ojos comprobandor que es de día. Sobresalta, sale de la cama cubriéndose con una de las sabanas. Kyla entreabre sus ojos para ver qué pasa y se encuentra con su novia, de pie en medio de la habitación y mirando a su alrededor.

¿Qué haces? – pregunta bostezando

¡Es de día!

¿Y?

¡Kyla, es de día! ¡Nos dormimos!

Vuelvo a preguntar ¿y? – la morena no entiende nada

¡oh! A veces me desesperas… es de día, tu padre estará en casa y si… ¡Dios! ¡Y si vino y nos vio! ¡Oh, dios! – la pelirroja comienza a hiperventilar y Kyla tiene que reprimir las ganas de reír, tapándose con la cubierta de la cama se levanta y recoge un papelito de su escritorio, camina hasta su novia y se lo da - ¿Esto qué es?

Lee – le ordena divertida volviendo a la cama

Entonces…

No está, no vino a casa y no lo hará hasta mañana – resume la nota que su padre le había dejado - ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas o volver conmigo?

Tenemos clase – comenta avergonzada sentándose a su lado sin mirarla

Aún es pronto… puedes acercarte, no muerdo – dice levantando sus manos con una sonrisa

Eso no es del todo cierto – murmura recordando la vena vampírica que su novia decidió sacar a relucir

Se me había olvidado ¿puedo? – la modelo hace que gire su cabeza dejando al descubierto la gran marca en su cuello - ¡oh!

¿Qué? Kyla ¿Qué pasa?

¿Llevas alguna bufanda, pañuelo o algo para el cuello?

No… no puede ser ¡Kyla! – exclama mirándose en el espejo, la morena sonríe disimuladamente

¿Lo siento?

No, no lo sientes – dice sentándose a su lado y golpeando hombro con hombro, la sonrisa de su novia le dice que no está para nada arrepentida

Estas sonriendo – la acusa Kyla aliviada al mirarla de reojo

No

Si lo haces

Puede, pero solo porque me parece increíble que no pudieras contenerte

En este lado no tienes nada, si quieres… - sugiere bromeando al mirar el cuello de su novia

No, gracias

¿Estás bien? – cuestiona Kyla después de caer en un raro silencio por algunos minutos

Ajá… ¿Y tú?

Si

Ha estado bien ¿no? – la duda y el rubor se hacen presentes en el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja

¡Dios, si! – exclama eliminando cualquier duda existente o por aparecer – Sam, mírame… ha sido muy bueno y espero que haya sido bueno también para ti

Ha sido perfecto – confiesa robándole un beso a su novia – aunque supongo que con la práctica se mejora – añade sin mirar a la morena

Supongo

¿Supones? – Sam la mira extraña – Creía que tu… quiero decir que…

No… nunca

Entonces ha sido tu… mi… - balbucea hasta encontrar las palabras exactas - no solo ha sido nuestra primera vez juntas

¿Decepcionada? – es el turno de la modelo para sentirse insegura

No, para nada - le asegura entrelazando sus manos

Te quiero

Te quiero – corresponde besándola y acurrucándose de nuevo con ella en la cama

~/~/~/~/~/~

Todavía no me lo creo – declara bebiendo un sorbo de su café

¿Por qué no? A mí me parece bonito

Nena, es Rachel Berry, llevaba suéteres con renos y estoy segura que aún guarda alguno

Eran bonitos – dice distraídamente – Y abrigan mucho, una vez olvide mi chaqueta y hacia frio, me presto uno… no recuerdo si se lo devolví

No creo que le importe, tenía millones – la latina ríe atragantándose con el líquido caliente

Por mala

¿Quién es mala? – pregunta Beth apareciendo en el salón con su pijama de ositos y restregándose los ojos

Tu tía San ¿Cómo has dormido?

La tía San da patadas mientras duerme – se queja sentándose para desayunar

Eso no es verdad

Si lo es – confirma Britt para molestia de la morena – pero no me importa – la bailarina deja un pequeño beso en su cabeza para reconfortarla

A mi si… la próxima vez duermes en el suelo – avisa la pequeña seriamente

Pensé que me querías, enana… supongo que ahora prefieres a Rachel

Santana – Britt le advierte mirándola, últimamente su chica había estado algo celosa de la relación entre la pequeña y la actriz

Yo te quiero

Ya lo sé pequeña, no me hagas mucho caso ¿sí? – le pide con un tono dulce poco habitual en ella – termina el desayuno o llegaremos tarde

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿A qué hora te tienes que ir?

Tengo una hora para levantarme, ducharme, vestirme, desayunar e irme – enumera Quinn acariciando el brazo de su novia, las dos permanecen en la cama todavía, la rubia con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y Rachel entre sus piernas, apoyada en su cuerpo

Que lastima

¿Por qué?

Olvídalo, es imposible – se lamenta la morena

¡Ah, no! Ahora no puedes dejarme así

¿Así, cómo?

Intrigada, curiosa…

Ok – se da la vuelta para contárselo cara a cara – Estaba pensando que esta noche lo hemos hecho en el salón, en la cocina y aquí – señala la cama – para terminar de celebrarlo podíamos hacerlo en la ducha – susurra esto último para incitar a Quinn, quien traga saliva con solo escuchar el tono de voz de su chica – una pena que no tengas tiempo – añade mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja

No me provoques

Nada más lejos de mi intención, cariño – se hace la inocente ella, levantándose y entrando al baño, no llega a un minuto cuando el grifo de la ducha se abre dejando salir el agua

¡Joder! – musita Quinn saliendo disparada a su encuentro

La morena la espera bajo el agua con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que Quinn se encarga de borrar con un beso rápido e intenso. La rubia busca el grifo para cerrarlo y centrarse única y exclusivamente en su novia, en sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias, cada uno de los sonidos de su garganta y de los movimientos de su cuerpo. Presionada contra la fría pared Rachel jadea por la rapidez con la que Quinn consigue excitarla. Los besos y mordiscos en su cuello, bruscos, sin delicadeza, la hacen gemir. Gemidos incontrolados cuando la mano experta de Quinn copa uno de sus pechos, acariciando un duro pezón. Con besos por su cuerpo, desciende hasta llegar al otro con su boca y lamer, morder y chupar alternativamente haciéndola gritar de placer.

Quinn abandona el endurecido y rojizo pezón de su novia para continuar bajando por su abdomen hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la entrepierna de Rachel. La rubia dirige su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con una Rachel con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Una sonrisa malévola aparece en su boca y sopla suavemente sobre la zona provocando escalofríos en Rachel. Cuidadosamente levanta la pierna de la morena hasta colocarla en el pequeño bordillo donde se colocan las diferentes botellas de champú, gel y demás, dejando a la vista el sexo de su chica. Rachel se apoya con una mano en la pared y la otra sostiene la cabeza de la fotógrafa. Un tierno beso sobre el monte de venus de la chica y emprende un nuevo camino, solo unos centímetros más abajo, hallando el endurecido bulto entre sus pierna. Lame, succiona y muerde delicadamente, según las reacciones de su novia. _¨ ¡oh, joder! ¨ ¡Sí! ¨ ¨ ¡Dios, Quinn!¨_ Son las únicas frases y palabras que salen de su boca, en compañía de gemidos. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y cuanto más cerca está de alcanzar el orgasmo, mayor es la presión que ejerce sobre la cabeza de Quinn, acercándola e incitándola a continuar, más fuerte y más rápido.

La rubia mueve la lengua con vigor y con certeza, dando en el lugar exacto, en el momento justo. Sus manos agarran con ímpetu el trasero de Rachel, manteniéndola en su posición y apretando, tal y como le gusta a la diva. La respiración cada vez más pesada de la chica en pie, hace incomprensibles sus palabras. En cambio, los movimientos rebeldes de su pelvis son muy fáciles de leer para Quinn, está acabando, lo sabe y por ello incrementa ligeramente los movimientos de su lengua e inesperadamente para Rachel, la ataca con dos de sus dedos en su interior, haciéndola estallar de placer.

¡Wow! – murmura entrecortadamente cuando la rubia regresa a su posición erguida y besa suavemente sus labios

Me alegra escuchar eso… y estoy segura que sabrás mostrar tu gratitud cuando te hayas recuperado y tengamos tiempo – bromea rodeándola con sus brazos para llevarla bajo el agua que cae sobre ambos cuerpos, calmándolos y relajándolos por igual.

* * *

><p><em>Y más lemmon para variar ajaja Todo parece ir tan bien... ¿durara mucho?<em>  
><em>Abby esta desaparecida, tampoco se sabe nada de Austin... Estoy planeando otro viaje<em>  
><em>a Lima y ver si por fin pueden estrenar la casa y la piscina de allí jeje Pero de momento toca mudanza xD<em>

_Como siempre gracias por seguir ahí ;)_

_Saludos._


	72. Una mudanza

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 72. Una mudanza<strong>

La casa era un caos. Había mandado a Rachel y Beth a comprar al supermercado, no estaba muy segura de dejarlas ir solas pero era el único momento para hacer todo lo planeado. Lo primero vaciar la mitad de su armario para dejar espacio a la diva. Segundo dejar libres la mitad de los cajones de la cómoda y algunos en el baño, anotando mentalmente la compra de otra mesita de noche para el lado de la chica. Y tercero, trasladar todas las cosas sacadas de los muebles al cuarto de invitados, e intentar acomodarlas lo mejor posible. Los dos primeros pasos habían ido bien pero el último era un desastre. La mitad de la ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación y la rubia no encontraba lugar para meterla, tampoco sabía dónde guardar tantos zapatos. ¿En qué momento se los había comprado? No lo recuerda pero son muchos, algunos ni siquiera recordaba que los tenia.

Solucionado el asunto de la habitación llegaba otro gran problema, hacer lugar en el salón para los cd´s, dvd´s, fotografías y demás cosas que la morena traería de su casa, y que Quinn estaba segura serian muchos. ¿Para qué necesita una chica dos copias de Funny Girl? Según Rachel, una para verla, la otra para conservarla… buff, luego dicen que ella es la rara. Y así con algunas cosas más, bandas sonoras de musicales, repertorio completo de Bárbara Streisand, cd y películas, y como no, edición simple y edición especial. ¡Qué locura! Su chica ya podía ser como ella, todo digital, no ocupa espacio y siempre está a mano. ¿Quién necesita 200 cd´s ocupando un cajón cuando pueden estar almacenados en un disco duro? Aunque en el fondo puede llegar a entenderla, ella tiene la colección completa de películas de Tim Burton, incluidas ediciones exclusivas, en material físico, y libros, muchos libros.

A falta de diez minutos para la vuelta de Rachel y su hija, según sus cálculos, la rubia consigue dejar todo más o menos ordenado. La diva no tiene ni idea. Es una sorpresa para ella. Iban a hacerlo juntas al día siguiente pero los planes de Quinn para el Domingo eran bien distintos. Y esa es la última pieza del puzle, y para completarlo había tenido que llamar a sus amigas y pedirles, rogar en el caso de Santana, su ayuda.

¡Quinn!

¡Mama! – gritan las chicas al volver

¿Ya estáis aquí? Que pronto

¿Pronto para qué? – pregunta la diva extrañada

Nada, nada… ¿Cómo os ha ido?

Bien – responde en un susurro la pequeña

¿Ha pasado algo?

¡No! – exclaman las dos a la vez y de pronto se echan a reír

Vale, ¿Qué habéis hecho? – interroga cruzándose de brazos

Nada, de verdad – es Rachel la que contesta

¿Beth?

No hemos sido nosotras

¿Qué, no habéis sido vosotras?

No es nada Quinn, solo hemos chocado con una chica y se le ha caído la botella de zumo que llevaba, te puedes imaginar el desastre – intenta restarle importancia y obvia ciertos detalles para maquillar el accidente

Si, y ha venido el hombre malo otra vez y pensaba que habíamos sido nosotras – añade Beth enfadada con el gerente de la tienda

Si seguís así, vamos a tener que cambiar de supermercado eh – dice divertida, en parte le habría gustado estar ahí

No es para tanto, ¿Qué has hecho sin nosotras? – Rachel sonríe mientras empieza a colocar la compra

No mucho, un poco limpieza aquí y allá, he guardado algunas cosas

¡Puag! Limpieza

No pongas esa cara que tienes que ordenar tu habitación – le indica a su hija tratando de mantenerse seria

¿Me ayudas?

Nop

¿Me puede ayudar Rachel? – cuestiona y la rubia se encoge de hombros

Empieza, yo subo en un momento – contesta la aludida - ¿En serio te has quedado para hacer limpieza? Podías haber venido y luego lo hacíamos entre las dos

Prefería hacerlo yo

¿Algo que esconder? – cuestiona levantando una ceja

Ni te imaginas… no podía dejar que vieras todas esas fotos de chicas desnudas – bromea Quinn rodeando su cintura – tengo una sorpresa para ti

¿Puedo verla? – el brillo de sus ojos muestra su emoción, cuando se trata de sorpresas Rachel Berry se convierte en una niña - ¿Dónde está?

En la hab… - antes de que pueda acabar la morena camina acelerada hacia el cuarto, Quinn la sigue

No hay nada

En el armario – le indica moviendo la cabeza

Esta vacío Quinn – espeta desilusionada

¡Exacto! ¿Se te ocurre algo con lo que podamos llenarlo? – pregunta para que su novia capte la indirecta y lo hace, la morena se lanza a sus brazos dándole besos por toda su cara y el último en sus labios – También he quitado algunos de mis libros en el salón y dejado espacio para tus cosas

¿vamos a hacerlo? – no pretendía decirlo en alto pero inconscientemente lo hace

Sí, es un hecho – afirma besando su mejilla – mañana, a esta hora, oficialmente vivirás aquí – agrega manteniéndose cerca de su chica, que aun mira el armario vacío frente a ella

~/~/~/~/~/~

Puntual y de mal humor por tener que madrugar, Santana junto a Brittany aparecen en el apartamento de las chicas. Quinn las había llamado pidiendo su ayuda con la mudanza de Rachel a su nuevo hogar y ninguna se había podido negar, la rubia porque siempre está dispuesta a ayudar y la morena porque… bueno, si su chica promete compensarle por madrugar ¿quién es capaz de negarse?

Por tu bien espero que tengas café recién hecho – espeta teniendo a Quinn cara a cara

Yo también me alegro de verte Santana… buenos días – saluda con un beso en la mejilla a Brittany

Buenos días Q ¿estáis listas? – la energía de la bailarina de buena mañana no deja de sorprender a la otra rubia

Casi, Rachel esta…

Ya, ya, ya… -interrumpe la latina moviendo su mano para que deje la charla - ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?

Si me dejaras terminar lo sabrias

Estoy esperando rubia

Está en su habitación, Rachel la está ayudando con la ropa

¡¿Cómo? Subiré antes de que le ponga algún jersey de renos

¿Y a esta que le pasa?

No le hagas mucho caso… creo que esta celosa – explica Britt aceptando el café y un hueco en el sofá

¿Celosa? ¿Qué has hecho? – sonríe divertida

¿Yo? Nada… has sido tu

¿Qué he hecho?

Nada – se encoge de hombros la rubia más alta – Pero con todo esto de irte a vivir con Rachel… que Beth pase cada vez más tiempo con ella…

Te lo ha dicho ella… que digo, Santana no dice estas cosas… pero es una tontería, ellas es… Santana, Beth la adora y yo…

Lo sé… no soy yo la que está preocupada ¿recuerdas?

Hablare con ella

¿Hablar con quién?

Contigo

¿Conmigo? No tenemos nada que hablar y mucho menos tiempo, estas dos ya están listas – anuncia al tiempo que aparecen Beth y Rachel a su espalda

¿Nos vamos? – interroga la pequeña Beth bajando las escaleras

Claro ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos con la tía Santana y Rachel y la tía Britt se van juntas? – Santana y Rachel la miran extrañadas

¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir delante?

Sabes que no, enana – niega la latina revolviéndole el pelo de la chica

¿Qué está pasando? – susurra la diva, aprovechando la distracción del resto, para que solo Quinn la escuche

Luego te cuento

¡¿Venís o qué? – grita Santana desde el rellano haciéndolas reaccionar

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Qué tal vais con la búsqueda de casa? – Quinn intenta entablar conversación con su amiga, había probado con varios temas sin suerte alguna

¡Puff! – emite desanimada por el fracaso de su búsqueda

¿Tan mal?

Ninguna nos gusta

¡oh! No te costó tanto la primera vez ¿no?

No… - la latina se muestra escueta

¿Y?

La otra vez me quede con el primer lugar cerca de la casa de los padres de Britt y de la tuya… ahora buscamos un lugar especifico

Entiendo – acepta asintiendo para guardar silencio por algunos minutos – Si quieres puedo acompañarte – se ofrece la rubia

Tranquila, es algo que Britt y yo queremos hacer juntas

Ok… oye yo…

¡Llegamos! – exclama parando frente al edificio de color amarillento

~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn, Rachel y Beth se encargaban de la habitación de la morena. Su ropa, sus joyas, el maquillaje… tenían que almacenar todas y cada una de las cosas que la diva quería llevar consigo. La pequeña más que ayudar curioseaba entre las cosas de la chica. Había encontrado un jersey como los que solía usar cuando era adolescente y tanto ella como Quinn se habían burlado de la actriz, esta les había hecho prometer que no le dirían a Santana que aún lo conserva, la latina tendría para muchas bromas si lo averiguara.

A Brittany y Santana les había tocado empaquetar los discos de Rachel, la diva les había explicado minuciosamente como tenían que envolverlos en papel protector y luego colocarlos adecuadamente en sus cajas. ¿Ni que fuera tan difícil? La latina estaba cansada de envolver una a una las piezas.

San ¿Qué haces?

Nada – responde con sinceridad mirando al techo

Eso ya lo veo… ayúdame con esto

No tengo ganas… y tú tampoco tienes porque hacerlo ¡que lo haga la diva!

Amor ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta sentándose junto a su novia apoyando la espalda en el sofá

Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me levanto pronto…se me pasara – le asegura besando su frente, la bailarina apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

Mañana tenemos otra cita con la chica de la agencia

Lo sé

¿No quieres ir? – la preocupación en la voz de la rubia es igual de notable que la desgana en la de su novia

Si quiero ir, es solo que… ¿de qué va a servirnos? No vamos a encontrar lo que buscamos ¿tan difícil es encontrar un apartamento luminoso, con dos baños, salón grande y tres habitaciones?

¿Tres habitaciones? – cuestiona Britt extrañada, que ella recuerde habían hablado de dos

Si, una para nosotras, otra para Beth y otra para nuestro bebe

¡Oh!

¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la idea? – preocupada mira a la bailarina, que se limita a sonreír y besarla

Eh… chicas

¡¿Qué quieres Berry? – suelta poniéndose en pie

No es por meterme donde no me llaman pero…

Pues no lo hagas

Santana – Britt le recrimina su actitud

Da igual, estoy acostumbrada Britt

Di lo que venias a decir Rachel – Santana le mete prisa, quiere acabar cuanto antes e irse a su casa

Os he escuchado, sin intención alguna – se apresura en aclarar antes de que la latina la ataque – y creo que no habéis mirado bien a vuestro alrededor, no es porque yo haya vivido aquí pero el apartamento no está nada mal…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Es muy luminoso, el salón ocupa casi un tercio del lugar y tiene tres cuartos, uno de ellos es pequeño pero suficiente para poner una cama y un armario, eso sí, solo tiene un baño…

Estas diciendo…

Si queréis puedo hablar con mi casero y que hable con vosotras antes de ponerlo en alquiler de nuevo

¿De verdad? – Britt sonríe puede que al final no tengan que ir a su cita del día siguiente

Si, además no está muy lejos de la escuela de baile

¿Qué dices, nena? – la rubia pide la aprobación de su novia, quien a juzgar por la sonrisa que muestra y por como mira a su alrededor, está encantada con la idea.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, parece que Quinn&amp;Rachel no van a ser las únicas que se muden. xD<em>

_Ultimamente hay pocos reviews ehh Muchas gracias a tods los que si lo hacen, y gracias  
>tambien a quienes simplemente leen :)<em>

_Tengo dos noticias. Una buena y otra no tanto (creo) : _

_#1. Me estoy quedando sin capitulos escritos :( Llevo unas semanas sin tiempo para sentarme a  
>escribir, asi que si tardo un poco mas que de costumbre en actualizar es por eso, no abandono la<br>historia ni nada parecido ehh_

_#2. Por otro lado... estoy preparando otra pequeña historia de 2/3 capítulos para navidad, es decir,  
>con ese tema y para esas fechas jeje Ya la publicare cuando llegue el momento y espero que la lean xD.<em>

_Saludos._


	73. Es un hecho

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 73. Es un hecho<strong>

Les había llevado toda la mañana empaquetar las propiedades de Rachel y alguna que otra risa a costa de la morena por alguna de sus ¨ridículas¨ pertenencias. ¿Una taza con la cara de Bárbara Streisand? Risas. ¿Un reloj de pared con el cartel promocional del musical Funny Girl de fondo? Risas abrumadoras. ¿El jersey naranja con el reno en su centro y en color blanco? Eso había sido desternillante. Beth no había podido aguantar y se le había escapado.

Aunque Quinn seguía notando a su amiga algo rara, la tensión que había experimentado al inicio de la mañana aparentemente había desaparecido. La latina bromeaba, sin ser demasiado incisiva en sus comentarios y sin atacar directamente a Rachel, todo un logro. Por lo visto lo que la chica necesitaba era encontrar su lugar, y si todo iba bien en la reunión que la diva les había organizado con el casero, pronto lo tendrían.

Era el momento de celebrar, Santana y Britt casi tenían su sitio, y ellas iban a empezar a vivir otra etapa más de su relación, hasta ahora, con sus más y sus menos, todo había ido bien, pero vivir juntas es otra cosa. Santana y Brittany no hacían más que decírselo, tanto lo habían repetido que momentáneamente las habían llegado a asustar. Por suerte en ese momento, la llegada de Sam y Kyla las había distraído lo suficiente.

La cena había transcurrido de forma amena entre risas. Beth ya estaba en la cama y ellas se habían trasladado a los sillones para seguir charlando y alargar un poco más la noche. Santana no podía dejar de repetir las cosas que había encontrado en casa de Rachel y así se lo había hecho saber a Sam y Kyla nada más tomar asiento con su novia sobre sus piernas, en la butaca de una sola plaza.

De verdad chicas, si hubierais visto ese suéter – dice con la voz entrecortada por la risa – y lo peor de todo es que en la secundaria los utilizaba a diario

San, ya vale

Pero Britt es que…

Hazle caso a tu novia

Oh, Q! Vamos, era gracioso

Si, casi tanto como aquella camiseta con un gatito que te regalo tu abuela, recuerdo que tuviste que llevarla cuando vino de visita y…

¡Eh! Prometimos que eso quedaría entre nosotras

Lo siento – se disculpa falsamente la ex capitana de las Cherioos

Ya, ya… además tú eras la que más te reis de su ropa – confiesa sin darse cuenta que sus comentarios molestan a Rachel

Voy a por más bebida – anuncia la morena levantándose de la mesa

Rach, espera… - Quinn intenta detenerla - Creo que deberías dejar de beber Santana

Pero… - antes de que la chica pueda protestar, la rubia se ha ido siguiendo a su novia hasta la cocina

¡Hey! ¿estás bien?

Si – su voz suena más aguda que de costumbre, señal de que miente

Rach, yo… era estúpida, ya lo sabes, y en el fondo no me desagradaban tanto esos suéteres… es más, si quieres me pongo ese que todavía guardas – se ofrece sacando una sonrisa a su novia

Puedes ser muy tonta cuando quieres ¿lo sabes? – bromea dejándose abrazar por Quinn

Lo sé pero lo digo en serio, sé que lo has traído en alguna de esas cajas

Gracias... no hace falta, sé que en realidad tenías envidia por no tener uno igual

Siento haber sido tan estúpida

Creí que ya habíamos dejado atrás las disculpas

Una más no hace daño ¿no?

Sera mejor que volvamos – susurra Rachel a solo unos centímetros de la boca de su chica, cuando la mira de la forma en que lo hace, solo significa una cosa y si no se aleja lo conseguirá

Si… también podríamos quedarnos un ratito más aquí – dice acorralándola contra la mesa, no creo que les importe

Quinn – la rubia ya está besando delicadamente su cuello – amor…

¿mhm?

Para … - le pide sin hacer nada por separarla – Quinn, están ahí fuera

Puedo echarlas… - propone con tanta seriedad que provoca la risa a la morena

Vale – le sigue el juego pero la detiene cuando se da cuenta que la rubia no estaba jugando, de verdad iba a salir a decirles a sus amigas que se fueran – Solo tienes que esperar un poco más – murmura en su oído consiguiendo que tenga más ganas de echar a las chicas

No es justo

No creo que tarden mucho en irse por su propio pie – declara Rachel mirando por encima del hombro de Quinn al centro del salón, donde Britt parece regañar a Santana y Sam y Kyla están en su propio mundo

¡Olvídalo! – exclama sacando de sus pensamientos a su novia

¿Qué?

Se lo que estás pensando y no habría funcionado

Eso no lo sabes… ¿Qué estoy pensando? – pregunta interesada en si realmente la rubia sabe en qué pensaba

Pensaba en como habrían sido las cosas si tú y yo hubiéramos estado juntas a su edad – dice señalando a la pareja más joven

No voy a preguntar cómo lo has sabido pero ¿Por qué no habría funcionado? Eso no puedes saberlo

Principalmente porque yo era muy cobarde – Quinn abraza por detrás a Rachel, de forma que las dos pueden ver a sus amigas

Eso no explica porque no habría funcionado, solo me dice porque nunca estuvimos juntas – dice apartando la vista del resto para mirarla a ella

¿De verdad vamos a hablar de esto ahora?

¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no, que? – ninguna había visto a Santana acercarse justo para escuchar esa última pregunta

¿Necesitas algo Santana?

Disculparme con Rachel

Está bien – acepta las disculpas la chica

¿Ahora me vais a decir lo que hablabais?

Cotilla

Según Quinn no habría funciona si hubiésemos estado juntas en el instituto – explica la morena caminando para sentarse junto al resto

Tiene razón – concuerda la latina

¿Por qué no? – pregunta Sam adelantándose a Rachel

Porque Q era cobarde, cruel, soberbia, insegura… sin ofender – añade Santana mirando a su amiga

Tranquila, es la verdad

¿Cruel? – a Sam le cuesta creer eso de la rubia

Ya lo creo, era la peor de nosotras, la capitana de las animadoras – confirma Santana

Vale, de ti me lo puedo creer – habla Kyla – ¿pero de ti? – cuestiona mirando a Quinn – no pareces muy cruel

Eso es ahora, han cambiado muchas cosas, te dije que conseguía todo lo que quería ¿no? – la chica asiente – pues a veces no lo conseguía hablando, había que actuar… si no me crees pregúntale a Rachel – dice mirando a su novia para que confirme sus palabras

Lo que importa es que al final has entrado en razón, es imposible no amarme – concluye la diva besándola y provocando las risas del resto

~/~/~/~/~/~

Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente – dice sugerente Quinn metiéndose en la cama, pegando su cuerpo al de Rachel

¿De verdad crees que no habríamos funcionado?

¿Otra vez con eso? – pregunta incrédula separándose - Rachel teníamos 16 años, estaba embarazada y tú estabas fascinada con el idiota de Finn, así que sí, creo que no habríamos funcionado. No es tan difícil y no entiendo como tú crees lo contrario

Porque nos queríamos… quiero decir, me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí y yo claramente tenía cierta obsesión por ti, llámalo amor, admiración, como quieras pero era algo y nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de probar

A veces no es suficiente con quererse, nena

¿Por qué no?

Porque había más cosas… te habría hecho daño, tarde o temprano lo habría hecho y nunca me lo hubieras perdonado y yo tampoco… destruía todo lo que importaba Rachel – Quinn acaricia la mejilla de su chica intentando consolarla

Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ti – confiesa mirándola a los ojos

Lo sé, ojala hubiese podido dejar que estuvieras ahí… pero estas ahora y vamos a vivir juntas

Ya vivimos juntas

Cierto – la rubia sonríe acompañando la sonrisa de Rachel – Aunque tus cosas estén en las cajas

Tenemos tiempo de colocarlo todo, no voy a ir a ningún lado – le asegura con un pequeño beso – además tenemos algo pendiente ¿no?

~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn

¿Mhm? – murmura en sueños

Mi amor… despierta

Cinco minutos más – le pide dándose media vuelta quedando boca arriba

Cielo – lo vuelve a intentar Rachel y Quinn no responde – Como quieras

Sigilosamente Rachel comienza a besar a su novia. Besos dulces, lentos y cortos. Apenas un roce de sus labios en su frente, su nariz, su mejilla, sus labios, y así hasta bajar a su cuello. La morena pasa su lengua, humedeciendo la zona, después deja otro beso, más largo, más intenso, consiguiendo un leve gruñido de su novia. LA diva comprueba si ha despertado, sus ojos siguen cerrados, así que repite el gesto sobre su clavícula, pasando delicadamente sus dientes por la piel sobre el hueso.

La respiración de Quinn se encuentra ligeramente acelerada, y sus labios están entreabiertos, dejando libre salida al aire de su boca. Rachel sonríe. Su novia se ve tan jodidamente sexy incluso durmiendo, con el pelo alborotado y su cuerpo medio desnudo.

La chica despierta continua con su cometido. Besa a su novia en sentido descendente, su garganta, el final de su cuello, por encima de su pecho… haciendo que el tórax de su chica suba y baje más rápido. Su lengua encuentra el pezón de la rubia y lame con fuerza, sus dientes lo muerden mientras su mano colma el otro pecho, masajeándolo.

Quinn gime ante el contacto de la cálida lengua de su novia. Si está soñando no quiere despertar y si esta despierta no quiere que se detenga. Ella no se mueve, se limita a sentir. El roce de la suave piel de la morena contra su cuerpo le provoca dulces escalofríos. Vuelve a sentir los diente clavarse en su pecho y las manos de Rachel en sus piernas, definitivamente ya no está durmiendo.

La morena se mueve lentamente rozando los labios contra el abdomen de Quinn, dejándola sentir su cálida respiración. Sus ojos no se apartan del rostro de su novia, que permanece con los ojos cerrados. Quiere ver cada mueca, cada gesto, cada reacción a sus actos. El vaivén de su pecho, subiendo y bajando, su boca entreabierta dejando salir cada gemido, la fuerza con que cierra sus ojos cuando su pecho roza su entrepierna.

Rachel no quiere alargar más su agonía. Sus manos descienden por su cuerpo hasta sus piernas, flexionándolas y sujetándolas firmemente. La besa desde su rodilla hasta el interior de su muslo y hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, deteniendo frente al centro húmedo de la rubia. La diva respira pesadamente dejando que su aliento se mezcle con la humedad de su chica.

_¨ Por favor ¨_ escucha salir de los labios de Quinn en un susurro casi inaudible. Sus palabras la sacan de su estado de ensoñación por la vista ante sus ojos. Al dirigir su mirada hacia arriba otra vez, se encuentra con la mirada ansiosa de Quinn. Sin dudarlo un momento hunde su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica, conectando la punta de su lengua con el centro palpitante y duro entre ellas.

Lo último que la Quinn alcanza a ver antes de que sus ojos se cierren por el placer y su cabeza caiga hacia atrás, es la cabellera negra de su novia. Esta roza sutilmente su lengua, arriba y abajo, provocando los jadeos incesantes de la rubia. _¨Rachel…¨_ gime enredando sus dedos en el pelo negro de chica. _¨Oh, dios… ¨_ continua cuando ella acelera los movimientos de su lengua. _¨ Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre ¨_ musita deteniéndose para luego lamer con más fuerza e ímpetu. _¨ Oh, joder, si ¨_ exclama ella en respuesta.

Sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello, Quinn había empezado a mover su cadera, separándose del colchón y yendo al encuentro de la boca de Rachel. La morena atrapa entre sus labios el inflamado clítoris de su novia, succionando y golpeando con su lengua en él. _¨ oh, joder… eso…eso se siente tan bien ¨_ dice con voz estrangulada. La mano en la cabeza de la morena ejerce algo más de presión incitándola a seguir. La rubia atrapa el labio entre sus dientes cuando la morena decide sustituir sus labios por sus dientes. _¨Oh, mierda…te necesito¨_ Quinn jadea con voz áspera. _¨ ¿Dónde?¨. ¨ ¡Dentro!¨_ grita en respuesta.

Sin juegos previos, sin burlas, la morena arrastra su lengua más abajo, directa a la entrada de Quinn. Se mueve delante y atrás, con firmes embestidas. El balanceo de sus propias caderas hace que Quinn roce su endurecido clítoris contra la nariz de su chica, aumentando todas sus sensaciones. Rachel la sujeta fuerte intentando mantenerla quieta, la presión de sus piernas no le impide escuchar los cada vez menos silenciosos gemidos de Quinn.

Gotas de sudor caer por su frente y resbalan por su cuello, a medida que Rachel se vuelve más intensa y más certera en cada entrada. Quinn retira la mano de su pelo para llevarla a la sabana bajo su cuerpo, arrugándola con fuerza entre sus puños. Su cuerpo se arquea y sus piernas presionan un poco más la cabeza de Rachel entre ellas. La diva puede sentir como se tensan las paredes su chica y cada uno de los músculos de sus piernas, a la vez que de su garganta sale su nombre pronunciado con voz ronca y el cuerpo de Quinn se hunde de nuevo en la cama. Rachel sube besando su cuerpo hasta dejarse caer a un lado, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Buenos días

Hola – saluda tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¿Me vas a despertar así cada mañana? – cuestiona recibiendo un tierno beso en su hombro

Si prometes pórtate igual de bien que anoche cada noche, prometo portarme así de bien cada mañana

Prometido – susurra Quinn antes de besarla para sellar su promesa y las dos sonríen abrazadas bajo las sabanas

* * *

><p><em>Buenas, buenas ! Cada vez más cerca la navidad !<em>  
><em>Como ya avise me voy a tardar en actualizar estas fechas, primero por los días que son, y segundo porque<em>  
><em>una vez publicado este capitulo, solo me queda uno más escrito, así que voy sobre la marcha jeje <em>

_Definitivamente Rachel ya esta en casa con Beth y Quinn ! xD_

_Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, no dejen de hacerlo please jeje Tambien por _  
><em>las alertas y favoritos, y simplemente por leer :)<em>

_La próxima actualización sera, si no pasa nada extraño, para el próximo fin de semana. _

_Saludos._


	74. La otra cara de la moneda

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 74. La otra cara de la moneda<strong>

Podía oír los gritos desde el rellano, incluso podría jurar haberlos escuchado nada más salir del ascensor. Madre e hija discutían por alguna causa a la que era ajena y debía ser algo importante porque ellas casi nunca peleaban, y si lo hacían, no tardaban ni dos minutos en hacer las paces.

En situaciones así aún se sentía un poco intrusa, era extraño y no sabía cómo actuar para hacer lo correcto, así que optaba por no decir nada que pudiera causarle problemas. No ponerse ni de un lado ni del otro.

Rachel decidió entrar al apartamento cuando parecía que las cosas se habían calmado. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Quinn miraba a Beth y Beth le devolvía la mirada desafiante. Lo que fuese que estaba pasando no había terminado.

¡Beth, comete la comida!

¡No! – exclama apartando el plato de su lado

¡Beth, ya lo hemos hablado! ¡Cómetela!

¡No quiero! – grita alejándola otra vez - ¡No me gusta! – ninguna de las dos se había percatado de la llegada de la diva

Tienes que comértela – insiste tratando de calmarse

¡He dicho que no!

¡Bien! ¡A tu cuarto! ¡Y no quiero que salgas de allí! ¡Por supuesto olvídate de la película! – espeta señalando las escaleras indicándole el camino

Pero… - Quinn detiene las protestas de la pequeña con una sola mirada - ¡Te odio! – grita antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos hacia su habitación

¿Todo bien? – pregunta Rachel suavemente interrumpiendo la momentánea soledad de Quinn

No le gusta la cena

Creía que los espaguetis con salsa de tomate era su plato favorito

Parece que ya no – suspira cansada

No lo dice en serio

¿Qué?

Lo de que te…

Oh, lo sé, aunque duele un poquito escucharlo ¿sabes?

Imagino – la diva asiente acuclillándose a su lado, tomando las rodillas de la rubia como apoyo – Yo te quiero – dice sacando una sonrisa de ella

Y yo a ti – le corresponde besando sus labios – tengo la cena en el horno

Deja – Rachel impide que se levante – yo la traigo

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Santana! – llamó la rubia entrando en su nuevo apartamento. A pesar de llevar un mes allí, parece que solo llevan unos días. Todavía tienen algunas cajas sin desempaquetar, más que nada porque no saben dónde colocar las cosas - ¡Nena, estoy aquí!

¡Hey, sexy! – saluda la morena saliendo a su encuentro

¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? – pregunta señalando a su alrededor, donde además de las cajas, hay papeles de periódico esparcidos por todos lados

¡Ven!

¿Qué has hecho?

Confía en mí, te va a gustar – le asegura tendiéndole una mano – Cierra los ojos hasta que yo te avise

San me voy a caer – dice con voz de niña asustada, la latina la besa para tranquilizarla

Muy bien, unos pasos más y… ¡abre los ojos! – exclama - ¿Y?

Ehh ¿Por qué estas pintando una habitación que no vamos a usar? ¿Alguien más se va a mudar con nosotras? – cuestiona confusa

¡No! Esta será la habitación de nuestro bebe ¿no te gusta?

Si pero no tenemos ningún bebe aun

Pero lo tendremos y quiero que todo esté listo… sabía que no te iba a gustar, no debería haberlo hecho – sentencia a causa del silencio de su novia

No seas tonta, ¡claro que me gusta! – afirma abrazando a la modelo, nunca pensó que Santana estaría tan ilusionada con la idea de tener un bebe – Pero sabes que faltan por lo menos dos años hasta que tengamos un bebe ¿no?

Ya lo sé, no importa, si no nos gusta lo volvemos a pintar – dice feliz besándola y al separarse la bailarina empieza a reírse descontroladamente - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Tienes pintura aquí – señala pasando su dedo por la mejilla de su novia

No soy la única – dice con una risa he intenta volver a unir sus labios y mancharla más, iniciando así un pequeño juego que las mantendrá entretenidas por un largo rato

~/~/~/~/~/~

Y entonces, de pronto, un montón de mujeres desnudas se subieron al escenario… ¡Quinn!

¿Qué?

Que no me estas escuchando

¡Si lo hago!

No, no lo haces porque de haberme oído habrías puesto el grito en el cielo… ¿estás bien?

Si, solo un poco cansada

Ven aquí

¿Para qué?

Ven – exige consiguiendo que le haga caso

Sabes que soy más grande y peso más que tu ¿no? – objeta cuando Rachel tira de ella para sentarla en sus rodillas

Eres una exagerada – concluye besando su hombro - ¿Qué pasa?

Ya te lo he dicho, estoy cansada

Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, te conozco – Quinn sonríe porque efectivamente lo hay

Es solo un dolor de cabeza… además no me gusta discutir con Beth

Lo de Beth se va a solucionar en cuanto os volváis a ver y el dolor… ¿Has tomado algo?

Aja… no ha hecho mucho efecto

Amor debes cuidarte, llevas toda la semana trabajando hasta tarde y comiendo cualquier cosa, si es que comes – medio le regaña acariciando su espalda

Mmm… no dejes de hacer eso

Tengo una idea mejor – anuncia apartando su mano para llevarla a su rostro junto con la otra y apartando el cabello de los ojos de su chica – Quiero que vayas al baño, llenes la bañera y te sumerjas allí hasta que yo vaya ¿ok?

No tenemos bañera en nuestro baño – le recuerda haciéndola sonreír ligeramente, como cada vez que la rubia se refiere a algo o alguna zona de la casa como ¨nuestra¨

Nuestro baño no, pero tenemos otro

Cierto – murmura por su fallo – No tardes – suplica

Tranquila, estoy allí antes de lo que imaginas – asegura Rachel dándole un último beso superficial en sus labios

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam, deberías usar faldas más a menudo – resuelve seria sin dejar de mirar las piernas de su chica, que mantiene la atención en la carretera

Si tú lo dices

Yo lo digo, es mucho mejor

¿Mejor? ¿para qué?

Para mí – responde con una sonrisa traviesa acariciando el muslo de su chica

Estoy conduciendo ¿quieres que nos matemos? – protesta la pelirroja apartado su mano

No estoy haciendo nada – susurra volviendo a colocar su mano, esta vez más arriba y más en el interior – Además me debes una

¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

¿Necesitas que te recuerde lo que paso la semana pasada en el cine? – cuestiona con tono casi amenazante

No te escuche quejarte demasiado – replica divertida

¿Qué no? Te dije que pararas y no quisiste – Kyla sube su mano un poco más arriba colándose bajo la falda, lo que hace dar un pequeño saltito a Sam

No podía, nunca te había visto tan nerviosa – confiesa mirándola un instante – fue divertido

Da gracias a que no había casi nadie en la sala y estábamos atrás del todo

Solo estaba jugando contigo, no hicimos nada, nunca lo haría en publico

Encima… me fui con el calentón a mi casa ¿Sabes? No es nada gracioso – le asegura por la carcajada que Sam suelta de pronto

¡Oh! – suspira dejando de reír cuando Kyla mueve su mano y la coloca sobre su ropa interior

Te lo he dicho, no fue gracioso – susurra acercándose lo suficiente para hacerlo en su oído a la vez que mueve su mano

Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer – habla con dificultad bajando la velocidad considerablemente

Tampoco he dicho eso

¿Qué? – pregunta sin entender a su novia y aliviada porque ha retirado su mano, aunque no está muy segura de sí ha sido lo mejor

Pues eso, que la próxima vez que empieces algo lo acabas o no lo empieces hasta que puedas hacerlo, no sé si me explico

Como un libro abierto

¿Vamos a tu casa? – propone sugerente llevando su mano donde segundos antes se encontraba

Imposible, están mis padres – se lamenta la pelirroja - ¿Vamos a la tuya?

Mi padre no ha vuelto a comer para salir antes esta tarde y pasar un rato juntos

Mierda – murmuran las dos a la vez

~/~/~/~/~/~

Cof-cof

¡Hey! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – cuestiona la rubia sumergida en su baño

No mucho, no quería interrumpir tu tranquilidad ¿estas mejor?

Un poco – sonríe abriendo los ojos para ver a su novia acercarse lentamente con las manos escondidas en su espalda - ¿Qué traes?

He pensado que te ayudarían a relajarte – Rachel le muestra algunas velas de colores que había recolectado por toda la casa para colocar en el baño, una a una las coloca y las enciende – Beth se ha quedado durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación

¿Qué?

Tranquila – dice sujetando su mano e impidiendo que salga de la bañera – la he colocado sobre la cama y la he tapado

Gracias – Quinn vuelve a relajarse, con lo ojos cerrados acepta las caricias de su chica

¿Se te ha pasado el dolor?

Más o menos, a lo mejor si te metes conmigo… - sin dudarlo la morena se desviste lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de su novia, que la espera impaciente entre la espuma

Hazme sitio – pide deshaciéndose de la última prenda – Detrás de ti, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos – confiesa negándose a aceptar sentarse donde Quinn señala, frente a ella

Como quieras – acepta dejando que Rachel se sitúe y apoyando su espalda sobre su pecho

Estas muy tensa – susurra sobre su nuca masajeando sus hombros

La culpa es de mi novia – declara sorprendiendo a la aludida – lleva dos días sin querer ayudarme a relajarme… ¡auch! – se queja al sentir un ligero golpe en su costado

Sigue haciendo esas bromitas y lo mismo es una semana

¡Ja! No aguantarías

No pruebes por si acaso

¿Quieres apostar?

¿Qué tienes en mente? – cuestiona la diva, cuando Quinn propone una apuesta es que ya lo tiene todo pensado

Una semana, la que pierda hará lo que la otra quiera

¿Una semana sin sexo? – la sola idea disgusta a Rachel

Te lo he dicho, no aguantas – dice la rubia girándose para mirar al frente de nuevo

Está bien, acepto… total, eres tú la que no puede resistirse a mis encantos

Ya lo veremos, y recuerda, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera… y me refiero en la cama

Lo había entendido cielo – dice con retintín, ni por asomo piensa perder


	75. Nunca digas nunca

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:_ Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 75. Nunca digas nunca<strong>

¿Te queda mucho?

¿Algún problema? – cuestiona de vuelta la diva escondiendo una risa picara

Ninguno – responde con frustración

Ya me parecía – susurra extendiendo la crema hidratante a lo largo de sus piernas frente a la rubia, habían hecho una apuesta y Rachel estaba dispuesta a provocar a su novia, desde el principio, hasta que se diera por vencida

¡Genial! ¿Es necesario que te pasees desnuda por la habitación? – interroga en cuanto la morena deja caer el albornoz sobre la cama

Nunca te ha molestado, estás muy susceptible ¿no?

Lo que sea, vístete ya

¿Contenta? – pregunta colocándose un mini short y una musculosa ajustada, la rubia tarda en contestar y cuando lo hace apenas le salen las palabras

¿Y… y la ropa… interior? – dice intentando mantener los ojos en su libro

No la necesito – sonríe provocativa - ¿de verdad estas bien?

S-si

No parece, llevas como 15 minutos sin pasar de página cielo

Cuando algo me gusta lo leo dos veces – explica sacándole la lengua

Clar- dos toquecitos en la puerta impiden que la diva siga burlándose de Quinn – Hola princesa – saluda a la pequeña entreabriendo la puerta

Hola – murmura tímidamente mirando al suelo

Pasa anda

Yo…

¿quieres un consejo? – cuestiona atrayendo la mirada de la pequeña – Dile que la quieres y seguro que te perdona todo – susurra dejándole paso y guiñándole un ojo a su novia antes de cerrar la puerta

Ven aquí – pide dulcemente la rubia sonriendo a Rachel que abandona la habitación

Lo siento… no debería haber gritado – se disculpa con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos - ¿Me perdonas? – dice abrazando a su madre después de un corto silencio

Claro que sí, mi amor, pero no puede repetirse cada vez que algo no te guste o no te apetezca

Lo sé – admite mientras Quinn le limpia las lágrimas – Te quiero mucho … y no lo digo porque Rachel me lo haya dicho – añade rápidamente haciendo reír a la rubia

Ya lo sé, yo también te quiero

Mami

¿Sí?

Tengo hambre – confiesa recibiendo un beso en la mejilla

Vamos a que Rachel nos prepare algo… mmm ¿leche y galletas?

¡Sí!

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Auch, mierda!

¿Estás bien? – pregunta preocupada por el golpe de su chica contra el techo del coche

Sí, no es nada – Sam sonríe al mirar a su chica, pelo alborotado, respiración agitada, labios enrojecidos y levemente hinchados... probablemente si se mirara en un espejo obtendría la misma imagen o peor

¿Qué?

Eres preciosa

La pelirroja ataca deliberadamente los labios de su chica, acariciando, lamiendo y mordisqueando por igual. Kyla jadea y se remueve incomoda en el asiento de copiloto con su novia sobre ella a horcajadas. La modelo araña con suavidad el abdomen descubierto de la chica haciendo que suelte pequeños quejidos. Sin pensarlo abandona sus labios y comienza a besar su cuello.

¡Ah! Espera, espera – se queja Sam interrumpiendo otra vez

¿Qué? – pregunta sin alejarse del cuello de su novia

Me… estoy…

¿Ya?

¡No, idiota! – grita dándole un golpe en el brazo

Lo siento pero podría ser

No eres tan buena – replica burlándose - ¿Qué llevas en el bolsillo? – cambia de tema rápidamente

Las… ¡oh, lo siento! – se disculpa haciendo que se levante un poco para poder sacar las llaves que su novia se estaba clavando - ¿mejor?

Sam no responde y vuelve a unir sus labios frenéticamente, esta vez sí, encontrando una posición más cómoda. Puede sentir como las manos de la modelo desciende lentamente por su torso y se detienen en sus muslos. Kyla acaricia suavemente y las mueve hacia la parte posterior, posándolas en el trasero de la niñera. Aprieta ligeramente provocando un gemido por parte de su novia y con sus manos, acompaña los movimientos de Sam sobre ella.

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Dios! No entiendo como en un cuerpo tan pequeño puede haber tanta energía – murmura Quinn contra el colchón de la cama

Eso es que no estás en forma amor – se burla Rachel

¿Perdona? Te recuerdo que hablas con la capitana de las Cherioos

Ex -capitana

Lo que sea – la rubia mueve su mano en el aire sin mirarla – No te oigo quejarte cuando…

No alardees Fabray… solo has dado unos saltitos jugando con Beth y ya estas agotada

Si no fuera por la apuesta te ibas a enterar lo que es estar agotada – la provoca dándose la vuelta

Palabras, solo palabras

Abandona y te lo demuestro – propone pasando sutilmente la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos, acto que no pasa desapercibido para la morena

No me tientes

¿Por? – cuestiona obligándola a tumbarse a su lado

Porque no resp- … salvada por la campana, mejor dicho por Beth – sonríe Rachel por el suspiro de Quinn

Pasa

Mami…

¿Sí?

Aunque siga castiga ¿iremos al cumpleaños de Christina?

Claro que sí

¡Bien! Eh…

Dilo de una vez – Quinn y Rachel sonríen por la indecisión de la pequeña

¿Puedo dormir aquí? – pregunta tímidamente jugando con sus manos

Tienes que dormir en tu cama, cariño – Beth se desilusiona con las palabras de su madre

Rachel – busca la ayuda de la chica

Quinn… - llama la diva apiadándose de la pequeña

Haced lo que queráis

¡Sí! – exclama emocionada la niña acudiendo a los brazos de la morena que la espera con ellos extendidos

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Deja de mirarme así!

Así ¿Cómo?

Burlándote de mí

No me estoy burlando – asegura Kyla sonriendo ampliamente

Ya, ya… ahora mismo tu cabeza está cantando ¨ Nos lo hemos montado en el coche y en un lugar público ¡yuju! ¨

Yo no hablo así – protesta riendo por la pobre imitación de su chica – Y qué manera de quitarle romanticismo eh

Kyla, hacerlo en el asiento trasero de mi coche y el aparcamiento del instituto no tiene nada de romántico

A falta de una casa vacía… - la joven modelo se encoge de hombros poniéndose el cinturón – Habías dicho que nunca…

¡Ya se lo que había dicho! – la corta

Nunca digas nunca – canturrea feliz besando su mejilla – Te quiero

Para siempre – responde con una sonrisa, tal y como suelen hacer cada vez que una dice te quiero

* * *

><p><em>Por donde empezar... es el ultimo día de este año y quiero agradecer enormemente que hayáis leído<em>  
><em>y soportado mi historia durante estos setenta y tantos capítulos (no pensé que fuera a tener tantos jeje).<em>  
><em>Gracias por los mas de 700 reviews.<em>  
><em>Gracias por poner el fic en favoritos.<em>  
><em>Gracias por las alertas.<em>  
><em>En definitiva, GRACIAS por estar ahí. <em>

_Deseo que todos tengáis un buen fin de año y un estupendo 2012 !_  
><em>A todos los que vayáis a salir a celebrarlo ¡cuidado! bebed pero no conduzcáis ajajaja <em>  
><em>Y sobre todo ¡divertirse! <em>

_¡ Feliz Año Nuevo!_  
><em>(nos leemos el próximo xD) <em>


	76. Eventos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 76. Eventos<strong>

¡Rachel! ¿Estas lista?

Un minuto

Eso llevas diciendo desde hace media hora

Mama… ¿Nos vamos ya?

Cuando Rachel baje, cielo

¿Por qué tarda tanto? – pregunta tomando asiento cansada de esperar

Quinn sabe la respuesta a la pregunta de su hija pero se limita a sonreír y sentarse junto a ella. La morena se lo había negado rotundamente pero estaba nerviosa. Quería causar buena impresión al resto de padres. Según le había dicho la fotógrafa los padres de esa tal Christina habían invitado a otros niños y padres del colegio, y por primera vez Rachel iba a ir acompañándolas. Nunca se le ha dado muy bien relacionarse con grandes grupos, ni con pequeños, la verdad, de ahí sus nervios. Con el tiempo había aprendido a manejarlos en asuntos y reuniones relacionadas con su trabajo pero ahora hablaban de padres, y lo más cerca que ella había estado de unos, eran los suyos y ahora la rubia. Quería gustarles, caerles bien y sobre todo no avergonzar a Quinn, ni a Beth.

Ya estoy ¿Qué tal?

Perfecta. Vámonos.

¡Quinn! Ni siquiera me has mirado.

No hace falta, siempre estas perfecta – dice caminando hacia la salida

Mama

¿Sí?

Creo que aún no nos vamos – señala mirando a la diva, sentada y cruzada de brazos en el sofá

Dame un minuto – pide dando una mirada rápida a su hija. Quinn toma aire y se acerca hasta Rachel – Lo siento, estas preciosa Rach y les vas a encantar a todos – susurra dulcemente agachada frente a ella

No voy a ir – murmura tan bajo que a Quinn le cuesta escucharla. La chica hace una señal a su hija para que suba a su cuarto y las deje a solas

Rachel tienes que venir, Beth quiere que vengas y conozcas a todos sus amigos

Ya conozco a sus amigos

No… los saludas y les dices adiós cuando vas a recogerla al colegio… ¿Qué pasa? – cuestiona suspirando, hasta que la diva no se desahogue sabe que no se marcharan, así que es mejor escucharla

¿Y si meto la pata? Soy especialista en ello, lo sabes

Amor, eres adorable hasta cuando metes la pata – le asegura apartando el pelo de su cara delicadamente – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo vas, saludas y si te apetece hablar con alguien pues lo hace, sino no estas obligada

Pensaran que soy una maleducada

Rachel Bárbara Berry, vas a mover tu culo de este sofá y acompañarnos a ese cumpleaños ¿entendido?

Me gusta cuando te pones autoritaria – confiesa con una débil sonrisa

A veces es la única forma de conseguir que hagas algo… en serio Rachel, todo va a ir bien, y si te sientes incomoda nos marchamos ¿ok? – la morena asiente dudosa – Además no pienso separarme de ti ni un segundo

¿No?

No, puede haber algún baboso rondando y no quiero problemas

Gracias – Quinn sonríe y Rachel la besa rápidamente – Sera mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde

¡Beth! – Quinn llama a la niña que aparece junto a ellas en pocos segundos y las tres salen del apartamento

~/~/~/~/~/~

Karen, Anthony, esta es Rachel… Rach, ellos son los padres de Christina

Encantada, gracias por la invitación – agradece educadamente la chica

Es un placer conocerte Rachel – confiesa la mujer – Beth no deja de hablar de ti cada vez que viene

Vaya, no… no lo sabia

La tienes hipnotizada

Y creo que no es a la única que tienes hipnotizada – interviene el hombre señalando como la mira Quinn, la morena se ve fugazmente sonrojada cuando su chica besa su mejilla

Anthony no seas cotilla, luego dicen que las mujeres – comenta Karen y las tres féminas ríen con fuerza – vamos a seguir preparando, sentíos como en casa ¿Si?

Está bien, gracias – dice Quinn asintiendo - ¿Ves? No ha ido mal ¿no?

No, son simpáticos

Te lo dije

~/~/~/~/~/~

Rachel había conseguido adaptarse a su entorno sorprendentemente rápido. Quinn había estado junto a ella durante los veinte primeros minutos allí, presentándoles a unos y otros, después había estado más pendiente de Beth, eso sí, mirando de reojo como se desenvolvía la morena y en caso de verla mal, acudir a su salvación.

No había hecho falta, la diva hablaba con unos y con otros sin problemas y aparentemente había congeniado bastante bien con una de las parejas más jóvenes de la fiesta. Ella, amante de los musicales al igual que Rachel, el simplemente los amaba porque ella los amaba.

¿Lo estas pasando bien? – le susurra Quinn acercándose por su espalda y rodeándola por su cintura

¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas?

Por ahí… con Beth y sus amigas – especifica después de que la mirara levantando una ceja

No sé que les haces pero tienes a todos los niños enamorados de ti, Quinn – comenta Rick a la vez que Laura, su mujer, asiente

Perdón… creo que alguien reclama la atención de papa y mama – dice la anfitriona de la casa acercándose con un bebe en brazos y pasándoselo directamente a Rick, el pequeño que se había despertado llorando, se calma inmediatamente

¿Este es Matthew?

Aja, este es mi pequeño hombrecito – dice el orgulloso papa

Si le hubierais visto el día que nos dijeron que era un niño, hasta se le saltaron las lagrimas – Laura se burla de su marido provocando la risa de ambas chicas

Es precioso

Se parece a mi – afirma el hombre ante el comentario de Rachel

Yo diría que se parece a ella pero… ¡auch! – se queja del poco disimulado codazo de su chica - ¿Qué?

Nada, da igual – tanto Rick como Laura se ríen mientras Quinn los mira confundida sin saber muy bien que ha pasado

¿Quieres cogerlo?

¡Oh, no, no! No quiero que empiece a llorar de repente, esta muy tranquilo – niega la morena

¡Vamos! No tengas miedo ¡tómalo! – antes de que Rachel pueda volver a negarse el hombre ya le ha entregado al pequeño Matthew, que se remueve acomodándose en los brazos de la diva y cierra sus ojitos

Creo que le gustas – comenta Quinn mirando al pequeño por encima del hombro de su chica, ella sonríe devolviéndole la mirada

Me parece que alguien esta recibiendo la llamada del instinto maternal ¿eh?

¡Rick! – regaña a su marido al ver la mirada de las chicas

Yo solo digo lo que veo y a Rachel se le cae la baba con mi hombrecito… va a ser todo un conquistador – asegura recibiendo el niño de los brazos de la diva

No le hagáis caso, a veces no sabe donde esta el limite

No pasa nada - le quita importancia Quinn con una sonrisa forzada casi idéntica a la de Rachel

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo cortito pero con cierta importancia para el futuro jeje<em>

_Me gusta leer en los comentarios por quien apostáis en el juego de las chicas._  
><em> Yo solo digo que ya tengo pensado quien va a perder, por que y como va a pagar ajaja<br>En los próximos capítulos sufrirán un poco más _

_Gracias por seguir ahi cada actualización._

_Besos._


	77. Alex

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 77. Alex <strong>

¡Dios! Imagina todo lo que ha tenido que correr que se ha quedado dormida antes de arroparla – explica entrando a la habitación – Rachel… Rach ¡eh!

Perdona, estaba distraída ¿decías?

No tiene importancia ¿estas bien?

Si, si – asegura desde la cama volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos

¿Quieres contármelo?

¿El que? – cuestiona confundida

Lo que sea que te tiene muy lejos de aquí

No es nada… será el cansancio, correr detrás de veinte niños jugando es agotador

¡oh! Lo mejor ha sido verte a ti huir de ellos – recuerda riendo

No tiene gracia, daban miedo. Eran como una pequeña marabunta dispuesta a darme caza

Lo has pasado bien ¿no? – pregunta metiéndose en la cama envolviéndola rápidamente en un abrazo

Muy bien

Me alegro… buenas noches

Buenas noches, te quiero – murmura bostezando

Y yo – responde besando su frente, dejando que el sueño las invada.

~/~/~/~/~/~

_Las risas inundan la cocina, Rachel esta segura que hasta los vecinos pueden oírlas. Cuando las dos Fabray están de buen humor y juntas pueden ser muy escandalosas. Ella las observa sin ser vista desde la puerta del lugar. Ambas portan dos ridículos delantales manchados de harina, al igual que sus manos e incluso en la cara de Beth hay restos del polvo blanco._

_¡Shh! Se van a despertar – la rubia manda callar a su hija_

_Deja de reírte, mama_

_Esta bien, ven que te limpie – habla en voz baja agarrando un trapo limpio para retirar la harina de sus mejillas. Rachel sonríe por la tierna escena_

_¿Crees que le gustaran?_

_Seguro, son sus favoritas_

_¿Y a Alex? – pregunta la niña y Rachel se extraña, no conoce a ningún Alex_

_Es muy pequeño todavía, cielo – niega quitándose el delantal y haciendo lo mismo con el de su hija - ¿Vamos? – cuestiona agarrando una bandeja_

_Rachel no puede ver lo que hay en ella, en realidad no entiende nada ¿Quién es Alex? ¿Para quién es la bandeja? Más extraño es aun que las dos pasen a su lado ignorándola y haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Las sigue escaleras arriba. Van a su habitación, la que es de ella y Quinn. Ellas han sido más rápidas y ya se encuentra la puerta cerrada. Puede oír suaves voces, susurros provenientes de su interior. La imagen que ve al abrir la deja helada, Quinn y Beth no están solas y ella descubre quien es Alex. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y una solitaria lágrima desciende por su mejilla._

_¨ Pi, pi, pi, pi…. ¨_ - el molesto ruido del despertado es detenido por un fuerte golpe de la morena

¡Maldita sea! – murmura contra la almohada

¿Es-as b-en?

¿Qué? – interroga dándose la vuelta en el colchón para mirar a su novia en la puerta del baño, en ropa interior y con el cepillo de dientes en su boca

¿Qué si estas bien? Te he oído maldecir

Estoy bien ¿Dónde vas tan pronto? – pregunta mirando al techo e intentando apartar de su mente ese sueño

Son casi las once, Rach ¿seguro que estas bien?

Si, si ¿Cuántas horas he dormido? – le extraña no haberse despertado con los primeros rayos de sol como de costumbre, sin importar el día de la semana que sea

Mas que de costumbre… recuerdas que quedamos con Britt y Santana ¿no? – intenta asegurarse, por mas que lo niegue, Quinn tiene una sensación extraña con respecto a su novia

Si ¿a las doce? – prueba con suerte acertando la hora

Exacto. Dúchate mientras preparo el desayuno, Beth ya esta despierta – le informa terminando de ponerse el vaquero y abandonando la habitación.

Rachel examina minuciosamente la estancia, salvo por algunos detalles, esta exactamente igual que en su sueño. El sillón de una plaza ya no estaba y había sido sustituido por una…

¡Rachel! ¿todavía estas así? – pregunta al regresar y encontrarla recostada de nuevo en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo - ¡date prisa! – insiste levantándola de la cama y empujándola hacia el baño

Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué tal has dormido? Yo también te quiero – bromea con la poca delicadeza de su novia para hacer que se levante

Lo siento – se disculpa con un fugaz beso - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Bien ¿Y tu?

Bien también. Te quiero

Yo también te quiero

¡Genial! ¡Ahora a la ducha! – exclama rompiendo el encanto del momento

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡oye! – susurra Santana lejos de Britt y Rachel - ¿Tu novia esta bien?

Si ¿por?

No sé, no ha dicho mas de tres palabras seguidas, ni siquiera cuando me he burlado de ella

¿Tú también lo has notado? – cuestiona Quinn – Esta así desde ayer y en casa casi ni ha hablado

¿Le has preguntado?

Si, dice que esta bien, que no le pasa nada – Quinn sonríe ante el gesto extraño de la latina - ¿Estas preocupada por Rachel? – se burla enternecida

¿Yo? No… solo me preocupa que se vuelva loca y cometa alguna locura con mi sobrina favorita

No tienes más sobrinas

Por eso – dice riendo con Quinn – Vale, puede que un poco pero como se lo digas a alguien…

Soy una tumba – asegura con una sonrisa enorme

¿Por qué sonríes?

No sé, me hace gracia que un día estés celosa y otro te preocupes por ella – explica encogiéndose de hombros

¡Yo no estoy celosa!

¿No? Entonces, todos los comentarios, las burlas y los malos modos ¿a que venían?

Soy así, rubia

No conmigo

Bueno ¡vale! A lo mejor un poco si lo estaba – reconoce bajando el tono de su voz progresivamente hasta un susurro

No tienes porque, Beth no va a dejar de quererte… ¡y yo mucho menos! – exclama – No te he aguantado todos estos años para que ahora desaparezcas de mi vida ¿entendido?

Si, mi capitana – se burla la latina pero rápidamente se pone seria otra vez – echaba de menos estos momentos… ya sabes, tu y yo

Yo también, y siento si últimamente he estado un poco desaparecida

¿Un poco?

Bueno, mucho… ya sabes que siempre que quieras algo solo tienes que llamarme ¿no?

Lo sé, soy irresistible y con una llamada mía estas a mis pies, cariño – asegura guiñándole un ojo

Siempre – las dos amigas se abrazan y ríen llamando la atención de sus respectivas novias

¡Hey! ¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme? – interrumpe Rachel

Tranquila Berry, si la quisiera para mi, ya seria mía – dice rodeando a Quinn por la cintura – Por suerte para ti, yo ya tengo a mi rubia – añade enseguida ganándose una sonrisa de su novia

Y por suerte para ti, ¡mi rubia! Tiene mejores gustos, por eso esta conmigo – dice guiñándole un ojo a Quinn y volviendo a su entretenido juego con Beth y Brittany

Posesiva la enana ¿no?

Un poco – reconoce con una sonrisa traviesa sin dejar de mirar a Rachel

Córtate un poco, esta tu hija delante – la latina se interpone entre Rachel y la mirada de la rubia – No quiero que mi sobrina piense que su madre es una pervertida

Por favor… solo la estaba miranda

Si, a ella y a su c…

Vale, vale… oye en cuanto a tu sobrina, puedes quedarte con ella siempre que quieras, ella lo esta deseando

Ya lo sé, soy irresistible para todas las Fabray – dice con un tono de suficiencia típico en ella

* * *

><p><em>Otra actualización más ! Se que estos últimos capítulos están siendo más cortos pero<em>  
><em>de este modo puedo actualizar más seguido xD <em>

_Rachel y su sueño... ¿que pensara Quinn? ¿Y Beth? ¿Se lo contara?_

_Por el momento la mayoría apuesta porque pierde Quinn ¿Por que? ajaja Todavía_  
><em>se puede cambiar de opinión ehh En el siguiente toca algo de provocación a ver si alguna cae jeje <em>

_Gracias por leer, comentar, etc... No me canso de decirlo/escribirlo jeje_

_Saludos y buen fin de semana :)_


	78. Provocaciones

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 78. Provocaciones<strong>

Dos días con esa estúpida apuesta y si Rachel seguía así la iba a volver loca. Que si ir de aquí para allá, desnuda, por la habitación. Que si ropa interior nueva. Que si ayúdame con la cremallera. Dame crema en la espalda. ¡Su novia quería volverla loca! O matarla, una de dos. Quinn se había planteado estropear la calefacción y así obligar a la morena a utilizar algo más de ropa. Incluso para dormir, Rachel utilizaba las prendas imprescindibles y mas pequeñas que tenia. Por no hablar de las insinuaciones constates de la diva, especialmente si estaban en compañía, la forma en que le susurraba para que nadie más pudiese escucharla, conseguía excitarla rápidamente.

Pensaba tener, o más bien necesitaba, una noche tranquila, peli y pizza en casa. Beth había decidido abandonarlas para pasar la noche con Santana y Brittany, por lo que no podía utilizarla de escudo, parece que lo único capaz de parar a la morena era la presencia de la niña. Pero la rubia tenia la película perfecta para esa noche, con ella, Rachel no podría hacerle ninguna sugerencia, ni si quiera pensar en ello.

¿Me vas a decir de una vez que película vamos a ver?

Paciencia señorita Berry ¿vino?

¿Quieres emborracharme? Eso es muy bajo, incluso para ganar una apuesta

No necesito emborracharte para hacerte caer, mi amor… solo tengo que proponérmelo

¿Alguien te ha dicho que tu ego ha crecido con los años?

No ¿Y a ti? – le devuelve la pregunta en tono de burla

No, porque no es cierto… en cambio tu…

Ya - la cortas tajante - ¿quieres o no?

Por favor – dice levantando su copa a la espera de que su novia le sirva - ¿Chianti?

Si – confirma con una sonrisa en sus labios

Te das cuenta que utilizar este vino para una simple pizza podría considerarse un crimen ¿no? – cuestiona mirando el color del liquido

Es mi vino, me lo bebo con lo que quiero

Bien… siéntate y pon la peli de una vez – exige casi obligándola a hacerlo

Impaciente – susurra Quinn esperando la reacción de su chica al ver el titulo. No necesita mucho tiempo para averiguar el titulo de la película, le basta con ver los créditos iniciales

El silencio de los corderos ¿en serio Quinn? – pregunta nada mas ver el nombre de Jodie Foster seguido por el de Anthony Hopkins – ¿No podías haber elegido otra?

¿Cómo cual? – se interesa poniendo en pausa el dvd

No sé… ¿Moulin Rouge? – propone como alternativa

La hemos visto como 15 veces, además ver a Nicole Kidman medio desnuda no creo que sea buena idea – la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la diva hace que Quinn ruede los ojos – así que veremos al Dr. Lecter y a Clarice ¡Y punto! Ahora shhh… - le hace una señal con el dedo para que guarde silencio, algo casi imposible para Rachel

Uhh… el placer de su compañía – repite la diva, cuando apenas han pasado diez minutos de película, imitando a Clarice

¿Piensas hablar durante toda la película? Porque si es así…

¿Qué? ¿No quieres el placer de mi compañía? – susurra sugerente acercándose a ella, solo Rachel podía hacer algo así con esa película, Quinn niega con la cabeza dándola por imposible

¡Come y calla! – ordena volviendo a mirar la televisión, igual no ha sido tan buena idea escoger esa película. Las dos guardan silencio hasta que minutos después Rachel vuelve a pronunciarse

Es increíble que hayas abierto el Chianti solo porque íbamos a ver esta peli… además es asqueroso – protesta cuando Anthony Hopkins, en el papel de Hannibal Lecter, hace referencia a dicho vino

Soy así de retorcida – responde con sonrisa irónica

El silencio invade el salón mientras ambas comen y miran atentas la película, Quinn más que Rachel por supuesto. No es hasta casi la mitad del film y prácticamente acabada la pizza que Rachel vuelve a hablar.

¿Te vas a comer el ultimo trozo? – pregunta señalando la pizza

No… para ti – dice sin despegar la vista de la televisión

Paso, un trozo más y moriré

Exagerada… ¡wow! ¿Qué haces? – cuestiona pegando su espalda por completo al respaldo del sofá

¿Apagar la luz? – la diva la mira extraña estirada sobre su cuerpo para alcanzar el interruptor de la pequeña lámpara que habían encendido para cenar. El gesto de su cara cambia cuando se percata de hacia donde miran los ojos de su novia y como su respiración esta levemente agitada - ¿te encuentras bien? – juega sin moverse

Eh… si ¿alcanzas? – Quinn traga saliva pasando su mirado por el cuello y los pechos de su chica, si no fuera por la apuesta ya habría probado su sabor

Un poco más… - murmura moviéndose para quedar más cerca del cuerpo de la rubia – Cariño…

¿Mhm? – dice sonrojada, por la sonrisa de Rachel al mirarla sabe que la ha pillado casi babeando por ella ¡y solo van dos días!

¿Quieres abandonar? – sugiere en un susurro sobre sus labios, por un momento Quinn se piensa la respuesta, momento de duda que Rachel aprovecha para besar sutilmente su boca, un beso lento, delicado, más un roce que un beso real, pero tan sensual

Quiero… - la rubia se queda callada por un segundo hipnotizada por la sonrisa ganadora de Rachel – terminar de ver la película – añade haciendo que se borre en la boca de su novia y aparezca en la suya la misma sonrisa triunfal

¡Maldita sea!

Quinn 1, Rachel 0 – recita la primera con orgullo a la vez que le guiña un ojo

El resto de la película transcurre con total normalidad. Rachel recostada sobre Quinn y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la rubia cada vez que salía sangre en alguna escena, incluso había soltado un gritito cuando Hannibal Lecter mata al poli para escapar, lanzándose sobre el y mordiéndole.

¡Es asqueroso! – exclama Rachel

Es solo una película… no es sangre real ¿lo sabes, no?

Soy actriz por si lo has olvidado

No podría, el dramatismo te corre por las venas

¿Quieres dormir en el sofá hoy? Porque es lo que vas a conseguir – le advierte la morena con mirada desafiante

¿Te he dicho que estas preciosa cuando me amenazas? – dice dándole un rápido beso, la rubia sonríe por el momentáneo desconcierto de Rachel

Tu lo estas siempre – susurra ella besándola en la mejilla, bajando por el cuello

De pronto Quinn la hace mirar a la pantalla justo en el momento en que se descubre que quien va en la ambulancia no es el policía, sino el Dr. Lecter. Rápidamente aparta su mirada al ver de nuevo la sangre.

¡Te odio! – grita la morena contra su hombro y Quinn estalla en una carcajada, sin duda la sangre es lo mejor para mantener la libido de su novia a un nivel muy bajo

* * *

><p><em>De vuelta con un poquito más ! Espere que os haya gustado jeje<em>

_Parece que la mayoría cree/quiere que pierda Quinn ¿seguras? Mira que hay tiempo de cambiar  
>de opinión. Aun quedan algunos capítulos para descubrirlo xD <em>

_Lo del bebe no tiene que ser a corto plazo ehh ni siquiera se sabe que piensa Quinn.  
>Aunque con estas dos nunca se sabe ajaja<br>Si alguna vez sucede ya veremos como lo toma Beth, al principio tampoco le gustaba Rachel y  
>ya veis como va la cosa...<em>

_Abby volverá ! _

_Llegar a los 100 capítulos? No sé ¿ quizás?_

_Y creo que nada más, dudas o preguntas sin resolver, ya sabéis  
>¡Reviews! <em>

_Saludossss._


	79. Tú no eres…

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 79. Tú no eres…<strong>

Cuatro días. Cuatro largos y escasos días a base de besos, inocentes o no, y caricias, inocentes y no tanto. Si durante el día era Rachel quien provocaba a Quinn, por la noche los papeles se invertían. Las chicas acostumbraban a darse un ultimo beso cada noche, una vez metidas en la cama, independientemente de que eso las llevase a algo mas o no. Y era ahí cuando la rubia se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad de su chica por sus labios.

Los besos que antes eran cotidianos, ligeros, ahora los prolongaba durante minutos, haciéndola sufrir. Lo mismo pasaba con las caricias, Quinn solía acariciar su brazo unos segundos antes de separarse de ella para coger una buena posición para dormir. Ahora lo hace durante un largo tiempo y no solo en su brazo, también en su cadera, el costado, sus piernas y finalmente, deja su mano en su bajo abdomen. Para cuando llega ahí las pulsaciones de la morena y su respiración se encuentran como si hubiera corrido los 100 metros lisos. Después simplemente se aparta bruscamente dejándole una sensación de vacío impresionante, lo que ella no sabe ni ve, es la sonrisa triunfal de su novia cada vez que lo hace.

Para la fotógrafa tampoco estaba siendo nada fácil sobrellevar estos días, en maldita hora se le ocurrió la apuesta. Había estado sin sexo durante días o semanas antes y no recordaba que hubiera sido tan duro. Claro que en ese tiempo no estaba su novia para hacerlo difícil. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, Quinn tenía mucha energía para gastar y la estaba invirtiendo en su trabajo. En eso estaba cuando la visita de Santana la distrajo del ordenador.

Rubia ¿Cuántos cafés llevas ya esta mañana?

Eh… ninguno – contesta pensando unos segundos

Pues Miles dice que estas frenética – le informa tomando asiento

Miles es un exagerado y ¡un entrometido! – grita para que su socio la escuche desde fuera - ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Britt te ha dado el día libre? – pregunta en tono de burla

Para tu información, Britt ya ha encontrado un recepcionista

Lo que significa que vuelves a ser la diva, modelo, soberbia de siempre ¿no?

Y tu la fotógrafa engreída, orgullosa y egocéntrica de siempre ¿eh?

¡Punto para ti! – exclama Quinn riendo

Tienes muy buen humor para llevar cuatro días sin sexo

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Rachel se lo conto a Britt y ella a mí… por cierto esta desesperada

Recuérdame que no le cuente nada a Britt y… lo sé, deberías haber visto su cara esta mañana

¿Qué has hecho Fabray? – cuestiona sabiendo que nada bueno solo con ver su sonrisa

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Por qué hacéis apuestas tan estúpidas? No le veo ningún beneficio a estar una semana sin sexo

Shh… Beth puede oírte – le indica señalando a la niña a unos metros de ellas – No lo sé Abby, ella lo dijo y acepte sin pensar – reconoce cubriendo su cara con sus manos – De todas formas no creo que aguante una semana si sigue metiéndose conmigo en la ducha como esta mañana

Hablando de ella… ¿ahora también haces de niñera?

¿A que viene eso? – pregunta extrañada la diva

¿No crees que vais un poco rápido Rach? No hace ni un año que salís y ya vives con ella, te ocupas de su hija…

Me gusta estar con Beth – espeta en cuanto nombra a la niña

Si, un rato… quiero decir… eres joven y podrías estar con cualquier chica que quisieras ¿Por qué complicarte tanto?

Mi historia con Quinn ya era complicada con o sin Beth – escupe bruscamente, no le gusta por donde va la conversación, ni que hable de Beth como un problema

Esta bien, lo siento, no era mi intención meterme donde no me llaman. Sabes que te quiero y solo me preocupo por ti – dice con una inocente sonrisa a la vez que coloca su mano sobre la de la morena

No pasa nada – le resta importancia ella sonriendo de igual forma

Lo que Rachel no sabe es que toda la escena es seguida muy de cerca y con atención por los pequeños ojos de Beth, a quien la amiga de la diva no le gusta nada y menos ahora. No le guste como le habla, no le gusta como la mira y no le gusta como aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para tocarla. Por eso y sin pensar mucho en las posibles consecuencias la pequeña actúa para alejar a Abby de ella.

¡Beth! – grita Rachel mirando a la niña y después a Abby que se duele del golpe con la pelota

¿Qué? – pregunta desafiante sin retirar su mirada

Discúlpate ahora mismo

No – se niega rotundamente

Beth, he dicho que te disculpes – le ordena acercándose a ella para que deje la pelota, que ya había recogido, y se disculpe con su amiga quien observa atenta toda la escena

¡No quiero!

Beth…

No puedes obligarme ¡tu no eres mi madre! – arroja con tanta firmeza que asusta y quiebra por dentro a la morena

Rachel tiene que hacer un esfuerzo porque no se le escapen algunas lágrimas. Exactamente igual que Beth cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, la niña baja su mirada rápidamente y se vuelve a sentar, cruzada de brazos y piernas, en el suelo donde minutos antes estaba jugando.

¿Estás bien? – Rachel se dirige a Abby como si nada hubiera pasado, tras respirar profundamente

Si ¿y tu?

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, gracias por el café – se despide recogiendo su bolso – Nos vemos en el teatro – dice antes de ir hasta Beth – Nos vamos – pronuncia seria extendiendo su mano para que la niña la agarre y poder salir a la carretera

~/~/~/~/~/~

Silencio. Eso era todo lo que había habido entre las dos durante el resto de la mañana. Beth se había encerrado en su habitación y Rachel… la morena intentaba mantenerse ocupada con las tareas de la casa hasta la llegada de Quinn. ¿Debía contárselo a la rubia? Probablemente eso provocaría otro castigo para la pequeña, no por lo que había dicho, sino por su intencionado pelotazo a Abby y su negativa a disculparse. Quinn era muy estricta en ese aspecto, no permitía ni una falta de respeto por parte de su hija, fuese quien fuese el perjudicado, incluso si como en este caso, la persona no era de su agrado.

Quinn le había avisado que salía directa para casa hacia ya unos diez minutos, el tiempo justo para que la lasaña se terminara y Rachel aun no tenia tomada la decisión.

La mesa estaba preparada, los platos colocados, el horno apagado y la cocina recogida cuando la rubia entra por la puerta.

¡Hey! – dice sacando una sonrisa a Rachel, con Quinn no es lo que dice sino la forma en que lo dice

Hola ¿Qué tal el día? – pregunta recibiendo un inocente beso en su mejilla

Bien, Santana ha estado por el estudio, parece que Britt ya tiene a alguien que la ayude

¡Genial! – exclama sin entusiasmo, lo que no pasa desapercibido para Quinn

¿Estás bien?

Si – miente dándole la espalda con esperanza de que así no lo note – Oye… ¿puedes avisar a Beth mientras yo sirvo la comida?

Cla-claro – Quinn no se queda muy convencida pero se quita la chaqueta y sube para llamar a la niña

A Quinn le lleva solo unos minutos, no mas de diez, cambiarse de ropa a algo más cómodo y llamar a Beth para que baje a comer. El tiempo suficiente para que la morena pueda borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que habían escapado sin intención alguna de sus ojos. Acto inútil porque su chica lo nota nada más bajar y ver sus ojos. En silencio, con una mirada, pregunta que pasa, Rachel se limita a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro negando. Quinn lo deja pasar por el momento.

Para su sorpresa, la actitud de su hija también es extraña. Cabizbaja, seria, triste y callada, algo inusual en ella, especialmente lo ultimo.

Esta bien ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta dejando el tenedor en su plato y mirando a una y otra alternativamente

No entiendo… no pasa nada – salta rápidamente Rachel negando cualquier cosa que ella crea

Si, claro... que vosotras dos estéis calladas es tan raro como… no sé, que yo viaje sin mi cámara – dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza

Rachel y Beth, que desde que se había sentado en la mesa no había levantado la cabeza de su plato, se miran. Una mirada de arrepentimiento por parte de la pequeña, y de tristeza y dolor por el de la morena. Beth es la primera en retirarla y volver la vista al mismo lugar que antes, Rachel la dirige a Quinn.

No nos pasa nada cariño. Hemos estado toda la mañana sin parar y estamos cansadas. Que por una vez no hablemos no significa el fin del mundo ni nada parecido… es más, deberías aprovechar y…

La sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Quinn al ver a su novia divagar, explicándole la posible causa de su silencio y advirtiéndole que si quiere decir algo, lo diga ya, porque cuando ellas comiencen a hablar no podrá quejarse de que no la dejan hablar.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y ahora que? <em>

_Hoy no tengo tiempo de revisar y corregir, así que si hay algún error pido  
>disculpas xD<em>

_Insisto en agradeceros que sigáis leyendo y comentando, pensareis que soy pesada pero  
>de verdad GRACIAS :) <em>

_Saludos y hasta la próxima jeje_


	80. Duele

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 80. Duele<strong>

Después de comer, Quinn había vuelto al estudio, Rachel y Beth a la misma rutina que por la mañana. La pequeña se había dirigido a ella con algunas palabras y de forma tímida, pero pronto había vuelto el silencio. Habían visto una película juntas, luego Beth se refugio en su cuarto mientras la morena se quedó sola en el salón.

De alguna manera las lágrimas habían vuelto a aparecer al recordar lo sucedido. Había avanzado mucho en su relación con Beth desde que se conocieron, pero al parecer no tanto como ella pensaba. Rachel puede entender a la niña, ella no pretendía, ni pretende ser su madre, ella ya tiene una, Quinn. Tampoco su padre, por razones obvias, pero si alguien importante para ella, alguien a quien respete. Tenia que convertirse en ese alguien si quería vivir con ellas, al fin y al cabo, cuando la rubia no estuviese ella es la autoridad, es a ella a quien tiene que obedecer.

El hecho de saber que nunca podría sustituir a su madre o padre, no hace que las palabras de Beth duelan menos. Las había gritado con tanta fuerza y seguridad. Y su mirada… definitivamente es hija de Quinn. Esa forma de mirar, desafiante, con superioridad, era un rasgo tan característico de su novia.

A media tarde y con la vuelta de Quinn a casa, Rachel se había despedido con prisa para ir al teatro. Ese era el mejor lugar para refugiarse siempre. Por más de una hora podía olvidarse de todo, ser otra persona completamente diferente, en un lugar distinto.

No le había dado tiempo a su novia para preguntar nada, no quería darle la oportunidad de sacar el tema que sabia había quedado pendiente. Quinn lo había dejado pasar porque Beth estaba delante, pero de una forma o de otra iba a averiguar lo que les pasaba. A ella le decían que era cabezota pero eso era solo porque no habían conocido a su chica, a testaruda no hay quien le gane.

Efectivamente, Quinn no se iba a rendir. Si Rachel no quería hablar con ella, ella hablaría con su hija, Beth le contaría que había pasado. La rubia fue directa a su habitación, poniéndose ropa más cómoda, un simple pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, salió para pasar por la habitación de su hija. El silencio al otro lado de la puerta era otro signo claro de que algo había pasado.

Mi amor ya estoy en casa – anuncia abriendo la puerta tras dos toquecitos en ella, a la rubia casi no le da tiempo a reaccionar cuando la niña corre hasta ella y la abraza con fuerza por la cintura - ¡Wow! Parece que alguien me ha echado de menos – Beth asiente contra el abdomen de Quinn y esta la levanta en brazos - ¿Cómo has pasado la tarde?

Bien – dice sin mucho entusiasmo – Rachel y yo… hemos visto una película

¿Qué película? – cuestiona llevándola hasta la cama donde las tos se sientan

Mmm… Toy Story

¿Otra vez? Siempre te aprovechas cuando no estoy para ponerla eh – dice haciendo cosquillas a su hija

Ha sido Rachel… ella la ha puesto – al nombrar a la morena deja de reír

Porque sabe que te gusta… ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado? – cuestiona después de un corto silencio entre las dos

¿Rachel no te lo ha contado?

No

¡Oh! – Beth olvida el pequeño juego que había comenzado con la cubierta de su cama y mira a su madre sorprendida

Beth, sea lo que sea, se va a solucionar – intenta tranquilizarla con sus palabras y caricias

Es que… yo… ¿te vas a enfadar conmigo?

No lo sé, pero intentare no hacerlo – ofrece como opción – A ver, asumo que es algo que has hecho tu ¿ha sido esta mañana cuando habéis salido o al volver a casa?

Cuando salimos

¿Tiene algo que ver con Abby?

Mas o menos – contesta Beth mirando a otro lado

¿Te ha dicho algo?

No, pero…

¿Si?

Es que… no me gusta – confiesa y Quinn tiene que reprimir una sonrisa, no podría estar más de acuerdo con su hija – Esta todo el rato sonriéndole y le agarra la mano y… ¡no me gusta! – exclama repitiendo sus propias palabras

Esta bien, tranquilízate… ¿has discutido con Rachel por eso? – pregunta intentando aclarar la situación pero la niña niega confundiéndola más - ¿Entonces?

Es que la mira igual que tu y no quiero… - Beth no aguanta más y comienza a llorar

Ya mi amor, tranquila… shhh – Quinn acuna a su hija entre sus brazos – Escúchame, Rachel esta con nosotras ¿si? No tienes que preocuparte por nada – le asegura limpiando sus mejillas – Y de cualquier forma Rachel te quiere y por mas que lo intentes no vas a conseguir deshacerte de ella, créeme, la conozco – continua con una ligera sonrisa

Eso no es todo – confiesa mas calmada – Es que… me enfade y le tire mi pelota

¿A Rachel?

No – niega ella y la rubia tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, por mucho que no le guste Abby, lo que Beth había hecho no esta bien - ¿Estas enfada? – interroga la pequeña mirándola de reojo

No estoy enfadada pero sabes que eso no se hace y que voy a tener que castigarte

Lo sé – admite bajando la cabeza y volviendo a jugar con la colcha de su cama

¿Hay algo más Beth? – ella asiente pero guarda silencio - ¿Qué?

Le grite a Rachel

¿Por qué? – Quinn quiere saber el motivo antes de volver a reprender a su hija

Porque ella quería que le pidiera perdón a su amiga y yo no quise… Esta enfadada conmigo – asegura triste

No creo que este enfadada por eso cariño

Si lo esta – insiste con fuerza – le dije que no podía obligarme y que ella no es mi madre

¡oh! – Quinn se queda sin palabras, ahora puede entender porque las dos habían estado tan calladas, conociendo a su chica debía estar dolida más que enfadada

~/~/~/~/~/~

El escenario no le había ayudado tanto como esperaba. Había estado especialmente distraída y podía jurar que había sido una de las peores actuaciones de su vida. No había olvidado el guion, o equivocado frases o escenas pero había estado distraída y alejada de su personaje como nunca antes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Beth y preguntarse como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Se había mantenido alejada de Abby durante todo el backstage, solamente había interactuado con ella sobre el escenario y por obligación. La chica había intentado hablar con ella a la salida pero Rachel se despidió con rapidez dirigiéndose al coche.

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, abrazar a Quinn y dormir. Aun así había pasado cerca de una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad. Un mensaje de su novia le había hecho poner rumbo al apartamento. No ponía nada extraño, simplemente _¨ Te amo ¨_, y solo con eso había conseguido tranquilizarla y sacarle una sonrisa.

¡Hey! – saluda Quinn primero en cuanto la morena entra a la habitación

Hola – susurra dejando un casto beso en sus labios - Me ducho y hablamos – dice en el mismo tono alejándose a la vez que la rubia asiente

Ver a Quinn más el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo ayuda a Rachel a relajarse casi por completo. A la diva le lleva apenas quince minutos acabar en el baño y meterse bajo las sabanas junto a su novia. Arropada por el calor del cuerpo de Quinn y sus caricias, las dos guardan silencio unos minutos, hasta que la propia Quinn lo rompe sin dejar de mimar a su chica.

He hablado con Beth – anuncia besando su frente

Lo imaginaba

¿Estás bien?

Si

Rach…

Estoy bien Quinn, es solo que… duele ¿sabes? No pretendía obligarla a nada, pero no estuvo bien y tenia que disculparse

Lo sé, ya le dije que va a estar castigada por eso… me refería a lo que te dijo

¡Oh! También te conto eso – musita con evidente dolor

Aja

Dolió sabes – Rachel confirma las sospechas de Quinn y esta la abraza más fuerte – No es culpa de Beth, es decir, es la verdad… pero igual duele

Lo siento… si sirve de algo sabe que te ha hecho daño y esta arrepentida – le asegura mirándola a los ojos, lo que ve en ellos hace que se le parta el corazón, dolor, tristeza, además del típico brillito antes de las lagrimas – Ella te quiere Rach, esta asustada porque cree que te vas a ir con Abby

¡¿Qué? – exclama apartándose de su chica para poder verla bien – Eso es una tontería

Para ti y para mi sí, pero es una niña y no es tonta, ve como te mira y…

Quinn

No soy yo, es lo que me ha dicho, por eso le tiro la pelota

Vale, supongamos que Abby siente algo por mí…

Supongamos no – interrumpe Quinn – las dos, buenos, ahora las tres lo sabemos

Esta bien – le sigue la corriente - eso no cambia nada, estoy aquí y no pienso ir a ningún lado, lo sabes ¿no? – la rubia le da un tierno beso porque a pesar de todo, de ser quien lo esta pasando mal, esta preocupada por ella

Lo sé, y se lo he dicho a Beth – le informa recibiendo automáticamente un beso de su novia – Te quiero – le susurra apoyando su frente contra la de ella

Te quiero… mucho – añade haciéndola sonreír. Rachel se acomoda entre los brazos de Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, señal para esta de que es hora de dormir

¿Cansada?

Mucho – masculla rozando la mejilla de la rubia con su nariz

Descansa princesa – dice acariciando su brazo, Quinn puede sentir la sonrisa de su novia

Me encanta cuando me llamas así

Buenas noches princesa – repite en un tono más bajo

Buenas noches mi vida – musita en un ultimo esfuerzo antes de quedarse dormida

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh la cosas siguen complicaditas pero al menos Quinn sabe todo<br>¿ Conseguirá poner paz?_

_Para tranquilidad de todas, Abby pagara, eso si, no sera con la muerte, ni accidentes, ni nada parecido ajaja aunque se agradece la sugerencia ;)  
>Pagara con algo más simple y que probablemente le duela más que cualquier golpe<br>que cierta rubia tiene ganas de darle jeje_

_En cuanto a Sam&Kyla y Britt&Santana pues aparecerán por ahí pero ya muy poco,  
>estos últimos capítulos serán más centrados en ellas como familia xD <em>

_¡Oh! La apuesta de estas dos sigue en pie ehh, no se me olvida a mi, ni a ellas ajaja  
>solo han tenido que apártala momentáneamente, lo que os da más tiempo para apostar :) <em>

_Gracias por leerme, por comentar, por poner la historia en favoritos, por las alertas... ¡Por Todo!_

_Saludos._


	81. Mi familia

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 81. Mi familia<strong>

Rachel se levanto de mejor animo esa mañana, la charla con Quinn y conocer los miedos de Beth, le había ayudado mucho. Se puso su ropa deportiva, hizo sus ejercicios rutinarios en la elíptica, ella misma se había encargado personalmente de que la maquina llegara sana y salva en la mudanza. También había tenido tiempo de ducharse y prepara el desayuno para cuando Quinn se despertó. La morena no se había percatado de su compañía en la cocina hasta que Quinn la abrazó por la espalda, rodeando su pequeña cintura.

Buenos días

Hola – contesta con una sonrisa, el casto beso de su chica en el cuello le produce cosquillas

¿Estas mejor?

Si… me hizo bien hablar contigo

Siempre que quieras – Quinn vuelve a besarla en el mismo lugar provocando la risita de su chica

Lo voy a tirar por tu culpa – le informa procurando verter el liquido en el interior de cada taza

Yo no estoy haciendo nada – se defiende oliendo el pelo de Rachel y deslizando sus manos bajo su camiseta – Que bien hueles – murmura con voz sugerente

Suele pasar cuando te duchas – contesta evitando cualquier flirteo con ella

¿Intentas proponerme algo? – cuestiona en el mismo tono

Si ¡que te duches! – exclama apartándola con un suave empujón y una risa escandalosa, lejos de molestarse, la rubia se contagia y ríe con ella – No empieces sin mi, vuelvo en cinco minutos – dice dándole un ultimo beso

No son cinco, ni diez minutos, sino quince los que Quinn tarda en bajar duchada y completamente vestida.

¡Hey! Te he dicho que me esperes – se queja poniendo pucheros

Lo siento

No hables con la boca llena – le reprende aunque le parece muy graciosa

Lo siente – dice una vez ha tragado – pero tengo hambre, he estado casi una hora corriendo, necesito reponer energías – explica dando otro bocado a su tostada

Vaya forma más tonta de perder energía eh… yo conozca una mucho mejor – se le insinúa sentándose en frente

¿Quien dice que es mejor? No seas tan engreída Fabray

¿Acabas de decir que el sexo conmigo no es mejor que correr encima de tu maquinita? – Quinn la mira boquiabierta

Solo digo que…

Ya, ya, ya – la rubia detiene cualquier explicación por su parte haciéndose la ofendida – para tu información estaba despertando a Beth, por eso he tardado más

¡oh! – Rachel deja de sonreír y se pone seria

¡Ey! – susurra acariciando su mano – No te pongas así, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras

Si tu lo dices

¡Si! Yo lo digo – afirma tirando de ella para que se siente en sus piernas, la rodea por la cintura y besa su mejilla en un intento de animarla o por lo menos mimarla, mimos que son interrumpidos por la llegada de Beth

Buenos días – murmura besando a cada una en la mejilla para sorpresa de Rachel, las dos responden a la vez su saludo

¿Qué tal has dormido? - le pregunta Quinn y la pequeña se encoge de hombros sin mirarlas, ese simple gesto conmueve a Rachel, pase lo que pase le duele ver mal a la niña

¿Cereales o tostadas? – cuestiona poniéndose en pie y besándola en la cabeza como muestra de cariño

Cereales – dice con más animo

¿Segura? Hago unas tostadas muy buenas – asegura consiguiendo que madre e hija se miren y rían con fuerza - ¿Qué pasa?

Siempre las quemas Rachel – explica la niña

¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Quinn! – grita el nombre de su novia para que deje de reír y se ponga de su parte

Lo siento nena…

¡Genial! – exclama cortando a la rubia – De ahora en adelante os preparáis el desayuno vosotras – dice sentándose y cruzando los brazos

Vamos cielo… a mi me gustan tus tostadas quemadas

¡Quinn! – vuelve a gritar quejándose mientras las otras dos se ríen

~/~/~/~/~/~

Las tres habían terminado el desayuno entre risas y después de acompañar a la rubia al estudio, Rachel y Beth habían recorrido el camino al colegio en absoluto silencio. La niña había abierto y cerrado su pequeña boca con la intención de decir algo, pero en el ultimo momento siempre se arrepentía, así que Rachel no había querido presionarla, tenia el presentimiento de que cuando estuviese lista lo diría.

¡No corras! – grita Rachel viendo la intención de la pequeña al cruzar la calle frente al colegio - ¡Beth! – la llama cuando apenas esta dos metros por delante – la mochila

Gracias – dice la pequeña cogiéndola y caminando hacia sus amigas

Rachel la sigue para asegurarse que llega bien a su clase y de pronto se ve sorprendida por el regreso de la niña, que inesperadamente se abalanza a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos. La diva le devuelve el abrazo cerrando sus ojos con satisfacción

Lo siento – susurra Beth en su oído

No te preocupes… hablamos en casa ¿si? - -dice apartándose un poco para mirarla y acariciar su cara, la pequeña asiente y tras recibir un beso en la frente vuelve con el resto de niñas

Buenos días

Hola – devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa

Veo que al final habéis podido venir

¿Perdona?

Quinn y tu… Beth dijo que… - la profesora se detiene al darse cuenta que la morena no tiene ni idea de que le habla – La semana pasada trabajamos el tema de la familia en clase y cada uno de los chicos hizo una redacción sobre su familia, hoy le toca a Beth leer la suya… los padres de cada niño pueden asistir si lo desean

Beth no… no ha dicho nada

Oh!

¿Es ahora?

Si – le confirma la joven – Aunque… escucha, retrasare la lectura de Beth hasta el final del día si queréis

¿De verdad? – pregunta agradecida

Claro, es una redacción muy bonita. Imagino que si no sabíais lo de hoy tampoco la habéis leído ¿no?

No… es muy raro, Beth le cuenta todo a Quinn

Oye tengo que entrar antes de que destrocen el aula ¿os espero?

Si, llamare a Quinn a ver que puede hacer

~/~/~/~/~/~

Acababa de terminar una sesión de fotos y la rubia se disponía a recoger todo el material y guardarlo adecuadamente. Hacia solo unos minutos eso parecía el salón de una gran mansión, ahora solo era una butaca en medio de la sala, el decorado ya había sido retirado y el resto de piezas que componían el salón también.

Sobre una amplia mesa descansaban las diferentes cámaras que había utilizado y los distintos objetivos para cada una de ellas, además del portátil con la música adecuada para la ocasión. Estaba sola por lo que había dejado que la música siguiera sonando después de que el último modelo se marchara.

La música alta y su concentración en limpiar y guardar cada pieza, hicieron que no escuchara la llegada de alguien al estudio, de ahí su sorpresa cuando sus ojos son tapados por dos pequeñas y delicadas manos.

¿Quién soy? – pregunta en su mejor intento por fingir una voz diferente

Mmm… Stela? – dice burlándose de su misteriosa compañía, sabe quien es desde que se acercó a ella – No, no…. Jennifer!

¿Quién demonios son esas? – interroga con el ceño fruncido

Mi amor – Quinn intenta besarla pero la morena se hace para atrás

Contesta

Solo estaba bromeando, no conozco a ninguna chica con esos nombres – explica rodeándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo – Rach, sabia que eras tu por tu perfume ¿si?

¿De verdad?

Por supuesto, reconocería tu olor en cualquier parte – la diva sonríe tímidamente, sonrisa que se hace más grande cuando Quinn besa rápidamente su nariz - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – cuestiona despreocupada volviendo a su tarea antes de que ella llegara

¿No puedo visitar a mi novia?

Puedes, pero siempre tienes un motivo… no te gusta verme fotografiar a chicas medio desnudadas – comenta burlando

Vale ya ¿no?

Esta bien, solo bromeaba otra vez. Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Beth te ha dicho algo sobre una redacción en clase

No ¿por?

Cuando la he dejado en el colegio he visto a su profesora y me ha dicho que hace una semana hicieron una sobre la familia, el caso que hoy tiene que leerla y si queremos podemos ir

¿Y por qué no lo ha dicho? – Rachel se encoge de hombros, no tiene respuesta porque no la sabe – ¿Todavía estamos a tiempo de ir?

Si

¿Y a que estamos esperando? – Quinn se olvida de todo y busca su bolso mientras Rachel no puede evitar reír

Tranquila, aun tenemos tiempo de sobra

¿Segura?

Segura. ¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer? – pregunta bajando la cremallera de la chaqueta que la rubia lleva, esta traga saliva y la besa olvidando por completo el resto del mundo

Rachel la conduce hasta llegar a la butaca previamente utilizada para sus fotos y lentamente obliga a su chica a sentarse en ella. El beso deja de ser uno para ser muchos. Ardientes, sin descanso y desde su boca, pasando por su cuello hasta detenerse en el hombro de Quinn. La diva deshace su camino llegando hasta el lóbulo derecho de su novia, lo atrapa con sus dientes haciéndola gemir. Nada más escuchar el sonido escapar de su garganta, Rachel sonríe descaradamente, lo que hace reaccionar a Quinn.

¡Serás… - la rubia ni siquiera encuentra las palabras adecuadas y como puede escapa de debajo de su novia

¡Oh, vamos! Lo deseas Quinn, ME deseas – enfatiza sonriendo arrogante

Si, pero no pienso perder la apuesta

¿Tanto te importa?

No es por perder, es que ya se lo que quiero que hagas cuando gane

¿Cuándo ganes? Nunca pierdo Quinn

Ni yo ¿recuerdas? – la actitud desafiante de Quinn provoca a la morena que hace un gran esfuerzo por no saltarle encima a su novia de nuevo

Sera mejor que termines antes de irnos – cambia de tema besando sus labios de forma más casta

Bien – las dos sonríen sabiendo que eso no queda ahí, esta vez han estado cerca

~/~/~/~/~/~

Beth estaba frente al resto de compañeros preparada para leer su redacción., por lo que se mantenía ajena a la llegada de su madre y Rachel. Las chicas entran en el aula con una señal de la profesora llamando la atención de los niños y también la de Beth. No podía evitarlo, los nervios empiezan a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo y le impiden hablar. No había querido decirles nada porque le daba vergüenza leerla delante de ellas. No estaba muy segura de si les iba a gustar o no.

Beth ¿Estas bien? – la niña mira a su profesora y luego hacia donde están las chicas – Puedes empezar cuando quieras

Ya, es que…

¿Algún problema? – insiste la mujer haciendo una seña a Quinn y Rachel para que no intervengan

Supongo que no – murmura volviendo la vista a la hoja de papel con su letra – Mi familia – lee tratando de parecer segura, la sonrisa de su madre al final de la clase la tranquiliza y anima a seguir

_¨ Mi mama se llama Quinn y ella dice que no todas las familias son iguales, por eso la nuestra es diferente. Yo no tengo un papa, bueno si lo tengo, pero no sabemos donde esta, se llama Puck, en realidad es Noah pero todos le dicen Puck. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos. La tía Santana y la tía Britt dicen que él era muy divertido y siempre estaba metido en líos. Ellas no son en realidad mis tías pero Santana dice que mi mama es como su hermana y que eso las convierte en mis tías. Ellas son las mejores tías del mundo, siempre me compran chuches y regalos, y la tía Britt juega conmigo a princesas y monstruos ¡y me deja ser la princesa! A la tía San siempre le toca hacer de monstruo, pobre. Hace poco el abuelo Russel, el papa de mi mama, murió y por eso fuimos a ver a la abuela Judy, era la primera vez que la veía y aunque al principio daba un poco de miedo, luego resulto ser muy buena conmigo. En ese viaje también conocí a los papas de Rachel, ellos son muy buenos conmigo y me dejan ver televisión y comer chocolate hasta muy tarde. Rachel es… ¨_

La pequeña detiene su lectura dando una rápida mirada al frente donde se encuentra a una emocionada Quinn manteniendo la compostura, y a Rachel sonriendo a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza.

_¨ Rachel es mi nueva mama, bueno es lo que les he dicho a mis amigos aunque ella no lo sabe. Al principio no me gustaba porque creía que quería a mama para ella sola pero ahora me gusta que este en casa. Hace poco se ha mudado a vivir con nosotras y cuando mama trabaja me deja ver la peli que yo quiera, da igual si ya la hemos visto muchas veces… ¨_

Es el turno de Quinn para sostener a la morena entre sus brazos. Irremediablemente escuchar lo que Beth había escrito de ella, había conseguido emocionarla más que cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida. Ni los musicales, ni las ovaciones del público, ni nada, podían compararse con la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

_¨ Algunas veces me regaña como hace mama pero solo cuando me porto mal. Ella canta muy bien y también cocina, y hace unas galletas riquísimas. Y luego está Sam, ella me cuida cuando mis mamas o las tías no pueden, me ayuda con los deberes y cuenta unos cuentos muy divertidos. Sé que mi familia es un poco rara pero a mi me gusta mucho y los quiero mucho a todos. Fin ¨ _

Todos sus compañeros, su profesora y Quinn y Rachel aplauden por la lectura. Cuando la niña mira donde estas últimas están puede ver que ambas están emocionadas, aunque tratan de disimularlo. Beth se preocupa ¿Y si no les ha gustado? ¿Y si Rachel esta enfadada? Todas sus dudas se disipan en cuanto recibe el abrazo de ambas chicas.

¿Por qué estáis llorando? ¿No os gusta? – pregunta tímidamente

¿Estas de broma? Ha sido muy bonita – la saca de su error Quinn

Preciosa – añade Rachel volviendo a abrazarla

No… puedo… respirar – se queja la pequeña provocando la risa de las dos

Lo siento, es que todo lo que has dicho, yo… - a Rachel se le quiebra la voz por la emoción que regresa a ella de nuevo

¿Qué le pasa? – susurra Beth a su madre, no entiende muy bien que esta pasando

Rachel esta un poco emocionada cielo, ya sabes que es un poquito dramática – bromea ganándose un golpe de la morena en su brazo

No todos los días hay alguien diciendo que soy su mama ¿ok?

Lo sé mi vida – susurra besándola en la sien

¡Oh! Es por eso. Yo… si no quieres esta bien, puedo decirles que eres la novia de mama – ofrece desilusionada y avergonzada

¡No! Quiero decir, sí – tanto Beth como Quinn la miran confusas – es decir, que me gusta, puedes decirles que soy tu mama – a la diva se le quiebra la voz al decirlo – me encantaría

¿En serio?

Por supuesto Beth – asegura agachándose para quedar a su altura – Te quiero cielo, un montón, y con esta redacción me acabas de hacer mas feliz que cualquier otra cosa en toda mi vida

Beth se precipita sobre ella rodeando su cuello y Rachel aprovecha para alzarla y volver a abrazarla. Por su parte, Quinn mira emocionada la escena, incluso tiene que limpiar algunas lagrimas que recorren su mejilla.

Ok, creo que ya hemos hecho un buen drama y es hora de recoger e irnos a casa – dice aclarándose la voz para que ninguna de las otras dos chicas lo noten

Mama – Beth empieza a recoger sus cosas

¿Si? – contestan las dos a la vez y luego sonríen

Mami – lo vuelve a intentar mirando a Quinn - ¿Podemos ir a ver a las tías? Tengo que decirle a la tía Britt que me han puesto un diez – dice mostrándole la hoja de la redacción con su nota – Y que a todos les ha gustado

Claro, ¿la tía Britt sabia esto? – cuestiona dirigiéndose a la salida

Si, ella me ayudo a escribirlo… Rachel ¿puedo llamarte mama? – la diva siente un escalofrió al volver a escucharlo

Puedes llamarme como quieras enana

Las tres chicas salen del colegio con una sonrisa en sus caras, especialmente Beth, con la rubia a un lado y la morena al otro, haciéndola dar grandes saltos en cada escalón.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno parece que las cosas se han arreglado de nuevo ¿no?<em>

_Quiero aclarar una cosa, cuando dije últimos capítulos en las notas de la ultima actualización, no es que la historia se vaya acabar hoy ni mañana ehh Todavía quedan alrededor de 15-20 capítulos para sufrir/disfrutar según lo miréis ajaja No tengo pensado hacer una continuación, pero por la forma en que pienso acabarla bien podría suceder en algún momento xD Aunque antes me gustaría escribir otras cosas ._

_Ya falta menos para saber quien pierde/gana la apuesta, el capitulo esta escrito jeje ¿quien sera? _

_Por cierto, percibo mucho odio hacia Abby, pobre si no ha hecho nada..._todavía jeje__

__Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos y sugerencia para acabar con Abby ajaja__

__Saludos. __


	82. Game over

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 82. Game over<strong>

Quinn caminaba sin prisa por el backstage del teatro en dirección al camerino de Rachel. La morena no tenia ni idea de su presencia ese día en la representación, quería sorprenderla y llevarla a cenar. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, aunque con un buen final, sentía que lo merecía y lo necesitaban. Además le apetecía cenar a solas con su chica, una cena romántica para variar. Sam y Kyla se estaban haciendo cargo de Beth, la rubia les había advertido antes de salir, en tono de burla, que nada de sexo en su casa, las dos adolescentes se habían sonrojado provocando la risa de Quinn.

Con sonrisas y breves saludos la rubia va pasando a través del resto del reparto, algunos le sonríen de vuelta, los que saben quien es, los demás se limitan a inclinar sus cabezas a modo de saludo.

Esta feliz, más que feliz en realidad, hasta que topa con la persona que menos quería ver en ese y cualquier otro momento, Abby. Con una sonrisa falsa y dos besos, la actriz la saluda.

Me alegra verte de nuevo, para Rachel es importante tener el apoyo de sus seres queridos – comenta sin borrar la sonrisa. Quinn piensa en las diferentes formas de matarla mientras contesta

Lo sé, ella siempre tiene mi apoyo aunque no este aquí

Claro, claro… ¡oye! ¿Y Beth? ¿Cómo esta?

Bien, en casa – le informa con cierta brusquedad

Tiene que ser duro que tu hija no acepte a tu pareja ¿no?

Beth adora a Rachel – asegura molesta - ¿Por qué no dices lo quieres decir y te vas?

No te entiendo, Quinn – finge sorpresa e inocencia

¡Oh, por favor! Las dos sabemos que te gusta Rachel

Tengo novia

Si, con la que casualmente cada vez que te peleas llamas a MI novia – dice alzando la voz

¿Celosa? – Abby la provoca cambiando completamente su actitud, si Rachel no esta, no necesita ninguna mascara

No, cansada. Acéptalo. Rachel no esta interesada en ti… ni un poquito – añade la ultima frase con malicia y burla

Ya estuve con ella una vez… puedo tenerla cuando yo quiera de vuelta – asegura invadiendo el espacio personal de la rubia

Lo que tú digas. Paso de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer… con Rachel – especifica con una sonrisa picara

¡oh! ¡Quinn! – la llama cuando solo se ha alejado unos pasos – Esta en su camerino, cambiándose de ropa… sigue teniendo unas piernas de infarto – apostilla haciendo rabiar a la fotógrafa

¡Idiota! – susurra ella con una sonrisa de esas que no usaba desde el instituto, fría y despreocupa, falsa

~/~/~/~/~/~

Ok ¿estáis listas?

Listas – responden las dos a la vez

¿Seguras? – insiste Beth con una risilla burlona

Dala ya al play

Vale… preparadas… listas… ¡ya!

En cuanto la música comienza sonar, las dos chicas más grandes empiezan a bailar siguiendo las instrucciones de la maquina. Una vuelta, paso a la derecha, paso a la izquierda, delante, agachadas… Sam y Kyla siguen la secuencia con soltura, sin perder el ritmo y cada vez más rápido. Tras unos minutos de saltos la maquina da por finalizada la competición.

¡Gane! – grita Sam dejándose caer en el sofá, su novia hace lo mismo en el suelo y Beth se ríe de lo cansadas que han terminado

Ha sido suerte

Lo que tu digas – le sigue la corriente

Bailas muy bien, ahora entiendo porque eres tan buena en…

¡Kyla! – la pelirroja detiene las palabras de su chica, por su sonrisa sabe que no es algo que Beth deba escuchar

En otras cosas – completa manteniendo su sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo

¿Qué cosas? – pregunta Beth y Kyla la mira aterrada, por un momento se había olvidado de la niña

Eh… cosas, juegos… - Beth la mira extrañada

¿Que juegos? – curiosea la pequeña para desgracia de las adolescentes

Juegos… - balbucea Sam sin una respuesta

Juegos en los que hay que moverse muy bien si quieres ganar – Kyla suelta lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza con la esperanza de que Beth deje de preguntar, y por si acaso atrapa a la niña entre sus brazos y comienza a hacerle cosquillas

¡Para! ¡Por favor, me rindo! – grita retorciéndose en el suelo en compañía de la modelo - ¡Por favor, Kyla! – suplica consiguiendo que se detenga – Eres mala – dice sacándole la lengua mientras se aleja de ellas

Mala y un poquito tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? – cuestiona en voz baja por si la niña regresa

Yo que sé, no estaba pensando… bueno sí pero en… ¡ay! Vale, ya me callo, pero no hace falta que me pegues

También eres muy mona – susurra acariciando su brazo, donde mismo le había golpeado antes – me encanta como eres con Beth – confiesa a escasos milímetros de sus labios

¡Puag! Buscad una habitación – rápidamente Sam y Kyla se separan mirando sorprendidas a Beth

¿Sabes lo que significa eso? – cuestiona dudosa la pelirroja

No… pero la tía San se lo dice a mama y a Rachel cuando se besan – argumenta encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Vemos una peli? – propone cambiando de tema, las dos niñeras asienten, mejor eso que arriesgarse a que la niña pregunte algo

~/~/~/~/~/~

En los pocos metros que la separan de la puerta del camerino de su novia, la rubia no puede evitar pensar en las palabras de Abby. Es cierto, Rachel tiene unas piernas de infarto, y le molesta que la otra chica se regodee por haberlas visto. Otra cosa que le había molestado es la seguridad con que había afirmado que podía tener a Rachel de vuelta ¡Ja! Ni en sus mejores sueños. La sola idea de pensar que la diva estuvo alguna vez con esa arpía le da arcadas. Una cosa es saber que habían tenido algo, y otra que Abby se lo restregase por la cara. Saber que la había besado, que la había tocado, que habían… ni siquiera podía decirlo en su mente como para hablarlo con Rachel.

Al llegar a la puerta, Quinn olvida llamar avisando de su llegada y realmente debería haberlo hecho porque no estaba mental ni físicamente preparada para lo que ve.

Rachel, completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, se tapa como puede con el brazo su pecho, hasta que se gira y ve que el intruso no es ni más ni menos que su novia. Despreocupada una vez que cierra la puerta tras ella, la morena se relaja y baja su brazo dejando al descubierto su pecho. El pequeño jadeo que escapa de la garganta de Quinn pasa desapercibido para ella, mas ocupada en regañar a su chica.

¡Dios! Me has dado un susto de muerto. La gente normal suele llam-

Con dos grandes zancadas Quinn se estrella contra sus labios cortando sus palabras. Rachel apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando siente la húmeda lengua de Quinn rozar su labio inferior. Sin problemas le concede su deseo, abriendo ligeramente su boca. Un gemido se le escapa al chocar su lengua contra la de la rubia. Tan rápido como el beso había empezado, se termina. Quinn aun mantiene los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y su frente contra la de ella. Entre su manos sostiene la cara de la diva.

Llamar – dice en un susurro terminando su frase

Quinn abre los ojos para mirarla, mostrando el color avellana intenso de los mismos. Rachel reconoce ese color y ese brillo. Dos rasgos que le vuelven loca.

Es el turno de la morena de cerrar los ojos y gemir intensamente cuando la fría mano de su chica recorre el contorno de su pecho desnudo. Rachel se deja llevar y termina sentado sobre el tocador de su camerino. Quinn entre sus piernas. La rubia deja atrás su pecho y baja hasta su cintura, tan suave, tan pequeña. Y luego sus piernas. ¡Maldita sea! Abby tenía razón. La punzada de celos vuelve al cuerpo de Quinn. Sin piedad ataca de nuevo la boca de su novia, con pasión, deseo, rabia. Ella responde con la misma fuerza, casi una semana sin sexo es demasiado.

¡ah! ¡Cuidado! – Rachel se queja del mordisco de su chica en su labio

Lo siento – se disculpa avergonzada pasando su pulgar por la zona herida

Rachel sonríe al ver el estado de Quinn, mejillas enrojecidas, despeinada, labios hinchados y su respiración… ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy respirando así? Con la dificultad producto de la excitación.

La sonrisa desaparece de sus labios enseguida. Quinn no tiene tiempo que perder y ahora su presa es el cuello de la diva. Consigue otro gemido al pasar su lengua a lo largo del mismo. Se detiene en el lóbulo de su oreja y susurra algo que Rachel no entiende, es incapaz de hacerlo si la lengua de Quinn esta rozando su piel.

Quinn se acerca más a ella en busca de otro beso, haciendo chocar su cuerpo con la entrepierna de Rachel, que emite un grito ahogada por el beso. Y menos mal porque sino esta segura que habrían llamado la atención de los de fuera.

De pronto su mente entra en juego y la morena recuerda donde están y algo mas, la apuesta ¡la maldita apuesta!

Quinn… - la rubia no le hace caso y sigue mordisqueando su cuello – Q… Quinn… la apuesta…

¡A la mierda la apuesta! – exclama succionando con fuerza en el punto del pulso de la morena - ¡Tu ganas! – continua bajando a su pecho

¡Oh, joder! – grita al sentir la lengua de Quinn en su pezón

Quinn siempre ha sido hábil, con sus manos y con su lengua pero es que esta vez se estaba superando y Rachel no tenia ni idea de donde venia ni porque. Seguramente el tiempo sin sexo había afectado a las dos y no solo en su rápido estado de excitación sino en la percepción de las habilidades de la otra.

Rachel podía sentir su propia humedad y el manojo de nervios palpitar entre sus piernas. Quinn insiste en jugar con sus pechos cuando ella realmente donde la quiere y rápido, es más abajo.

Quinn, por favor… - suplica tirando del pelo de la rubia

Calla – exige ella besándola rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a su pecho

Pero… ¡Dios! – suspira al notar los dientes clavarse en su endurecido pezón

He perdido – susurra Quinn en su oído con voz ronca - así que deja que lo haga a mi manera esta vez – añade provocando una serie de gemido en Rachel con la sola idea de hacer pagar a su chica más adelante

Rachel se queja con la leve perdida de contacto entre sus cuerpos. Quejas que pronto se convierten en más gemidos. La mano de Quinn trabaja con maestría bajo su ropa interior. Acariciando. Lento, rápido. Suave, fuerte. Mil maneras y ninguna la que ella necesita. La quiere dentro de ella. Muy, muy dentro.

Parece que Quinn lee sus pensamientos, eso o sabe interpretar muy bien sus gemidos, sus movimientos y los arañazos que probablemente dejen marca en su espalda. Su chica se ha olvidado de la delicadeza esta vez porque entra en ella con fuerza y rapidez. La diva se sostiene con fuerza al tocador y por inercia deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Quinn no duda en atacarlo.

Quinn… más… rápido ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si! – grita cuando la rubia obedece

Los quejidos y jadeos se pueden escuchar en toda la habitación y probablemente también fuera. Eso no les importa, en lo último que cualquiera de las dos esta pensando en la gente caminando fuera, ni siquiera en que nunca pusieron seguro a la puerta.

Con un explosivo grito final, proclamando el nombre de Dios, la morena consigue acabar sobre la mano de su novia y su propia ropa interior que nunca fue retirada. Los jadeos y la respiración superficial aun persisten unos minutos después del final.

Rachel puede sentir como Quinn sonríe contra su cuello y deja pequeños besitos en el a la vez que sale de ella y retira su mano del interior de sus bragas.

¿Qué haces aquí? – susurra Rachel con su cara escondida en el cuello de Quinn, aun le cuesta respirar con normalidad. La rubia la mira levantando una ceja de forma interrogante

Creo que esta bastante claro lo que hago – el tono de burla en su voz hace que Rachel se ría contra ella - ¡Auch! – también que le muerda en el hombro

Contesta si no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer

¿Quién dice que no quiera? – cuestiona obligándola a salir de su cuello y mirarla

Era una sorpresa. Quería invitarte a cenar.

Aww que dulce ¿estamos a tiempo? – pregunta dándose cuenta que realmente no sabe que hora es

Llegamos un poco tarde pero supongo que podemos intentarlo – avisa dando un corto beso

Amor…

¿Mhm?

Necesito bajar de aquí y vestirme si queremos salir – dice riendo

Quinn se aparta dejándole espacio y la observa vestirse. Puede que haya perdido la apuesta pero definitivamente a valido la pena solo por escuchar los gritos de Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quien había apostado por que la rubia perdía?<br>No a podido soportar los celos y a querido marcar territorio ajaja  
>Para una vez que Abby sirve para algo bueno, se merece un poquito menos de odio ¿no?<br>_

_Parece que otra vez esta todo bien ¿durara mucho? ¿Hará algo Abby para desestabilizar esta pareja?  
>Y lo más importante ¿lo conseguirá? <em>

_Me ha encantado leer todos los comentarios que habéis dejado con respecto  
>al capitulo anterior y a la carta de Beth... al final la niña es un amor y solo tiene miedo<br>de que alguien estropee su familia. _

_Volviendo a la apuesta... Quinn pierde, Quinn paga. ¿Que tendrá pensado Rachel?_

_GRACIAS por seguir ahí cada capitulo._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Saludos._


	83. Recuperando el tiempo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 83. Recuperando el tiempo<strong>

Durante toda la semana y aprovechando la visita de los padres de Rachel, Quinn había estado recogiendo a su chica del trabajo. Eso había dado lugar más encuentros con Abby. La rubia pensó que había sido cosa de mala suerte el primer día pero cuando los encuentros se repitieron el siguiente, y el otro y así sucesivamente, sabia que la chica la estaba buscando. Además, cada vez, aprovechaba para recordarle que Rachel y ella tuvieron una historia y no dudaba en halagar los rasgos físicos de la diva. Que si sus labios, sus piernas de nuevo, su trasero… la paciencia de Quinn tenia un limite y lo estaba alcanzando.

Lo único que le compensaba esos malos ratos y por lo que seguía yendo era poder estar a solas con Rachel, dado que sus padres se quedaban en casa, sus noches se limitaban a dormir abrazadas en una cama individual, ya que prácticamente habían obligado a los dos hombres a ocupar su cuarto.. No se quejaba pero…

Borra esa estúpida sonrisa pretenciosa de tu cara Berry

¿Por qué?

Porque yo lo digo – Quinn es firme ante las burlas de su novia

No seas tonta, es normal… a todo el mundo puede pasarle – la consuela besando dulcemente su mejilla

¡Pero si ni siquiera me has tocado! – se queja terminando de colocarse su ropa

Bueno, mi pierna estaba en…

Se muy bien donde estaba tu pierna – corrobora y se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa

Ven aquí anda

Mhm – la rubia se deja envolver por su chica

¿Te has propuesto recurar el tiempo perdido o que?

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque cada vez que entras por esa puerta te falta tiempo para saltar encima mio

Una semana sin nada Rachel ¡una semana! Por cierto la próxima vez que se me ocurra una estupidez semejante me avisas

¿No hay nada más?

¿Qué tiene que haber? – pregunta desviando su mirada, no tiene pensado decirle que esos arrebatos de pasión están inducidos también por los celos

Hablando de la apuesta… - Rachel lo deja pasar esta vez – te recuerdo que aun tienes que pagar

No lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien… vamos que quien más disfruto fuiste tu

Engreída – susurra – Tú perdiste, exactamente dijiste ¡a la mierda la apuesta! Eso me convierte en ganadora ¿no?

Supongo

¡Perfecto! Porque estaba pensando que ahora que mis padres están en casa…

¡No pienso hacerlo con tus padres en la habitación de al lado! – exclama apartándose bruscamente

Tranquila, con tu incapacidad para guardar silencio durante el sexo yo tampoco quiero arriesgarme, aunque…

¡No! – grita al ver la sonrisa provocativa de Rachel

Está bien ¿mañana vas a venir a recogerme? – pregunta girándose antes de salir del camerino

Si, por supuesto – confirma abriéndole la puerta

Vale, entonces mañana pienso cobrarme tu deuda – Rachel le guiña un ojo al pasar por su lado haciendo temer a la rubia

~/~/~/~/~/~

Durante el trayecto a casa, Quinn había intentado averiguar que tramaba Rachel. No había conseguido sacarle nada, solo que su encuentro en el camerino no se llevaría a cabo y que tampoco pensaba volver a casa. Quinn temía lo peor.

Hiram y Leroy estan en salón viendo la televisión cuando hacen su aparición por la entrada de la casa. Entre besos ninguna de las dos se percata de la compañía hasta que Hiram tose descaradamente y Leroy ríe, no necesitan ver nada más.

Buenas noches, chicas

Buenas noches – saluda contenta la morena besando a cada uno de ellos

Hola – se limita a saludar Quinn tímidamente

¿Qué tal ha ido esta noche? – pregunta Hiram como cada día al llegar su hija a casa

De maravilla, creo que hay mas publico ahora que estamos terminando que al empezar… me da un poco de pena terminar – reconoce bajando el tono de su voz

Míralo por el lado bueno, cariño, tendrás la oportunidad de interpretar otros papeles

Lo sé

Eh… Rach, yo me voy a duchar y a acostarme ¿si? Estoy muerta – confiesa dejando un corto beso en sus labios

Ok, no tardo

No tengas prisa, aprovecha ahora que están aquí – dice sabiendo que la morena extraña a sus padres, los tres Berry observan a la rubia desaparecer del salón y por el pasillo superior. Leroy imita la música de un violín al ver que su hija no despega la vista del lugar por el que su novia se ha marchado

¡Papa!

Es que se te cae la baba mi amor – se excusa el hombre

Papi di algo – reclama la ayuda de Hiram

¿Qué quieres que diga? Gracias a ella tengo una nieta, pensé que seria un anciano cuando me dieras mi primer nieto así que… - Rachel se sonroja, algo que no pasa desapercibido para sus padres

¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿El que? – intenta disimular la morena

Te has puesto roja – la acusa Leroy – No me digas que estáis pensando en…

¡No! – exclama y rápidamente mira hacia arriba temiendo haberlo hecho mas fuerte de lo deseado y que Quinn la hubiese escuchado – Es solo que… bueno tuvo un sueño hace algunas semanas y…

¿Qué dice Quinn? – pregunta Hiram tomando mas en serio el tema

Nada… no puedo levantarme un día y decirle, mi vida ¿sabes que? Soñé que teníamos un bebe… Quinn no funciona así

Pero habéis hablado de hijos, quiero decir, ¿ella quiere tener más bebes?

No lo sé, nunca hemos hablado de eso

Esta claro que tú lo has pensado, hija – resuelve el hombre mas bajo – Y es algo que debes hablar con Quinn. Mira, si hay algo de lo que no tengo duda es que te ama, y a lo mejor ella esta sintiendo lo mismo… piénsalo – le aconseja besando su cabeza y haciéndole una señal a su marido para dejarla sola

¡Papas! – los llama haciendo que detengan sus pasos – ¿Podéis cuidar de Beth mañana por la noche?... Toda la noche

Claro – contesta Leroy y asienten con una sonrisa

A Rachel le lleva unos minutos reaccionar y poner rumbo a la habitación. Conciliar el sueño le llevas algo más de tiempo.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Miedo no es la palabra exacta para describir lo que Quinn esta sintiendo, no sabe como describirlo, emoción, nervios, expectación… una mezcla de todo.

Por suerte al llegar al teatro no había tenido que encontrarse con Abby y eso ya era un indicio de que las cosas iban a ir bien. Pero al llegar, Rachel la había obligado a entregarle las llaves del coche y una vez en el automóvil, le exigió que se colocara una venda en los ojos.

En la oscuridad completa, Quinn no tiene ni idea de hacia donde se dirigen y Rachel se limita a tararear las canciones que van apareciendo en el reproductor.

El coche se detiene y Rachel la ayuda a bajar entre risas. La dirige hasta un ascensor y una vez dentro le retira la venda. Quinn abre y cierra sus ojos varias veces adaptándose a la luz. Al mirar el marcador puede ver que van a la última planta.

¿Dónde estamos? – la rubia dirige su mirada curiosa a los ojos de Rachel

En un ascensor

¡Eso ya lo sé! Quiero decir ¿de donde?

Un hotel – le informa sonriendo

Oh… ¿Qué hacemos en un hotel? – cuestiona totalmente desconcertada. Rachel se limita a sonreír, la noche promete, siempre y cuando la rubia se deje llevar.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno unas contentas y otras ¨triste¨ porque Quinn perdiera. Que se le va a hacer, una de las<br>__dos tenia que hacerlo ¿no? Todavía hay que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para saber que  
>quiere Rachel ajaja sois libre de hacer predicciones ehh <em>

_Abby sigue con su juego, poquito a poquito... jejeje_

_Me encanta leer los comentarios que dejáis con vuestras opiniones respecto a la historia y los  
>personajes, muchas gracias por ello !<br>_

_En cuanto a las otras parejas aviso que de momento serán mencionadas y tal pero que no volverán a  
>aparecer hasta dentro de algunos capítulos. <em>

_Saludos y hasta la proxima actulización._

_xD_


	84. Uno cada semana

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 84. Uno cada semana<strong>

Quinn sigue los pasos de Rachel por el largo pasillo del hotel mientras la morena juega con la tarjeta para abrir la puerta entre sus manos. Por mas que intenta disimularlo esta nerviosa. Esa misma tarde mientras Quinn estaba en el estudio y antes de ir al teatro, ella se había encargado de todo. Había hecho la reserva, había comprado rosas para decorar la habitación con sus pétalos, velas que un encargado del hotel se había encargado de encender a la hora que la morena le había indicado, a cambio de una buena propina. También había llevado algo de ropa para las dos… y la música, no podía olvidarse de la música.

¿Estás bien? – susurra Quinn al ver el ligero temblor en las manos de su chica

Si, es solo que… da igual

Rachel… te quiero – la morena sonríe por la tranquilidad que de pronto le dan esas palabras

Te quiero – susurra ella de vuelta rozando sus labios

¿Entramos? – pide con una sonrisa

Tu primero

Rachel deja la puerta entreabierta para que Quinn entre con un solo empujoncito y así lo hace. La rubia se sorprende al entrar, tal y como la diva había planeado, toda la estancia iluminado por velas y la luz de la ciudad que se cuela a través de la ventana.

Pero… ¿y esto? – pregunta girándose emocionada

Solo quería hacerlo mas… acogedor – dice cerrando la puerta y avanzando hasta ella - ¿te gusta? – pregunta cuando su chica la rodea con sus brazos

Me encanta – susurra en su oído con un tono de voz ronco que a Rachel le apasiona - ¿De verdad estas bien? – insiste al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos

Si

No es que me esté quejando pero no veo donde esta aquí mi ¨ castigo ¨ por haber perdido – comenta mirando a su alrededor asombrad,a perdiéndose el detalle de ver a su novia enrojecer a un ritmo acelerado

En realidad… esto no es todo

¿No? – cuestiona levantando una ceja

Ok, lo digo de una vez y si no quieres hacerlo, esta bien, no pasa nada, podemos simplemente pasar la noche y… - Rachel comienza a divagar nerviosa y la única forma que Quinn encuentra para hacerla parar es besarla, el contacto se prolonga durante algunos segundos, hasta que la rubia siente relajarse a su novia

Creo que después de casi un año juntas, más todo lo que hemos pasado antes, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Confía en mi – la diva hace caso de su novia, respira hondo y formula su petición

Quiero un striptease

¡¿Qué?

~/~/~/~/~/~

Su corazón late mas rápido que de costumbre y ni siquiera ha comenzado. Las dos contienen la respiración. Solo los primeros acordes de la canción elegida suenan en la habitación. Una canción que las dos conocen muy bien. La primera que bailaron juntas en aquel local, la noche de su primer beso. Quinn levanta la mirada del suelo al escucharla y con una sonrisa le hace saber que la ha reconocido. La diva sonríe tímida.

Sus gestos vuelven a ser serios en pocos segundos. Quinn suspira antes de comenzar a balancear sus caderas al ritmo de la música. La morena tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gemir en ese momento, aun no se cree que haya aceptado.

Quinn había optado por utilizar una silla para ganar seguridad y la rodea con paso firme. Se para mirando directamente a su chica y encontrado su mirada. La expresión en su cara hace que se sienta confiada.

Sin dejar de mirarla desabrocha el primer botón de su camisa lentamente. Le siguen el segundo, el tercero y se detiene. Desliza su mano por su cuello hasta llegar a su pelo y vuelve a descender pasando entre sus pechos. Cuando lo hace puede oír jadear a Rachel.

Con el movimiento de su cuerpo y la camisa a medio abrir, la morena puede ver el sujetador de la rubia. Negro, le fascina cuando es de ese color y encima de encaje, sus favoritos.

Quinn toma asiento en la silla y procede a soltar otro de sus botones. Una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su cara al ver que su chica trata de ver más allá de lo que le permite. Provocadora aleja sus manos de su pecho y se inclina hacia delante. Rachel obtiene lo que quiere, una vista casi perfecta del pecho de su novia y su ropa interior. Rápidamente la rubia retoma su posición privándola de las vistas. Se pone en pie y camina hacia ella, que se mantiene sentada a los pies de la cama. Inmóvil, ansiosa y excitada.

Un metro las separa. Podría tocarla si quisiera y ¡dios si quiere! pero la rubia se lo impide de un manotazo cuando lo intenta. Con su abdomen al descubierto, desliza su camisa por sus hombros y la deja caer a sus pies. Rachel sigue el camino de la prenda unos segundos, luego sus ojos vuelven al lugar inicial.

Siente que el corazón se le va a salir de un momento a otro. Su novia no deja de recorrer su propio cuerpo con sus manos y sin dejar de moverse en ningún momento. La diva agradece en silencio los años de su chica en las Cherioos.

Quinn recorre el resto de la distancia que las separa y con un solo dedo hace que la morena mire hacia arriba, a sus ojos. La rubia muerde sutilmente su labio inferior sabiendo perfectamente que eso es algo que a Rachel le encanta. Inconscientemente la morena imita el gesto. Quinn retira la mano de su barbilla y la mirada de la actriz sigue sus manos, directas al botos de sus jeans. Lo suelta sin problemas y Rachel muerde más fuerte su labio reprimiendo un agudo gemido.

Rachel maldice el momento en el que Quinn vuelve a alejarse de ella y regresa a la silla, en el centro de la habitación. Segundos después da gracias a Dios por ello. La rubia se coloca de espaldas a ella, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y baja su cuerpo contoneándose lentamente. Repite el movimiento en sentido ascendente. Después comienza a bajar sus pantalones, deshaciéndose de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando al descubierto la prenda inferior a juego con el sujetador.

Quinn se da por satisfecha al girarse y encontrar la expresión impagable en el rostro de Rachel. Ojos completamente abiertos y más oscuros, y labios ligeramente separados. Pero es su respiración lo que mas le gusta, rápida y superficial.

Sin vacilación la fotógrafa se encamina hacia su chica y se sienta en sus piernas. Automáticamente la morena la sujeta por la cintura. Rachel aprieta suavemente al sentir como Quinn se mueve sobre ella. Le da la espalda y deja que la diva se deshaga de la prenda negra. Con un rápido movimiento de una sola de sus manos abre el cierre, Quinn hace el resto deslizándolo hacia delante, sacando un brazo y finalmente el otro, sosteniendo la pieza entre sus dedos unos segundos, después lo deja caer.

Rachel no puede resistirse y besa su espalda desnuda repetidas veces. La rubia se aleja otra vez para su frustración. Quiere protestar pero Quinn la silencia colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Rachel lo besa distraída y jadea sorprendida al sentir la rodilla de Quinn entre sus muslos. De nuevo agradece en silencio, esta vez por haberse puesto falda.

Bésame – exige Quinn mirándola intensamente

No necesita pedirlo dos veces. Rachel tira de ella por su nuca. _¨ Impresionante ¨ _susurra a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Une sus bocas ardientes. Sus manos tiran mas de Quinn arrastrándola consigo a la cama. La morena se deja quitar la ropa a una velocidad vertiginosa.

La música se sigue reproduciendo, solo que una canción diferente. A ellas no les importa. Lo único que realmente escuchan son los jadeos y gemidos de ambas. Ruedan por la cama luchando por estar arriba. Rachel gana y sujeta con fuerza las muñecas de Quinn contra el colchón. Con suaves besos baja por su cuello, su pecho y descansa en su abdomen. La diva elimina la ultima prenda sobre el cuerpo de su novia y puede observar que esta tan lista como ella. Pero la rubia aprovecha el descuido de Rachel y se libera de su agarre, volviendo a tomar el control.

No se toma el tiempo para preguntar, una mira le basta para saber que puede hacer lo que quiera. Sin detenimientos entra en su chica y Rachel se retuerce bajo su cuerpo. El agudo grito que esta a punto de escapar de su garganta es acallado con un beso de Quinn. La rubia se mueve estableciendo un ritmo contaste. Su boca captura uno de sus pechos haciendo que arquee su espalda bajo ella.

Rachel no se detiene y desliza su mano entre las piernas de Quinn alcanzando su húmedo centro. La rubia se detiene unos segundos dentro de ella cuando la siente entrar. Sus ojos conectan un momento. Las dos vuelven a mover sus manos lentamente, acomodándose, sintiendo cada respiración, gemido, jadeo, suspiro que escapa de sus bocas.

Sus cuerpos y sus manos se mueven cada vez más rápidos y con más fuerza, arrancando quejidos desde lo más profundo de ellas.

No les lleva mucho estar al límite a solo unos empujes para alcanzar el éxtasis. Incrementan el ritmo un poco más, siempre acompañando su mano con su cuerpo. Sus piernas cada vez más apretadas atrapando la extremidad de la otra entre ellas. Y finalmente, con una pequeña diferencia de tiempo, las dos consiguen tener su orgasmo.

Tienen que pasar varios minutos para poder si quiera pronunciar algo más murmullos. Las dos descansan tendidas boca abajo, completamente desnudas, mirándose directamente a los ojos. La satisfacción en sus caras es evidente.

Quinn

¿Mmm? – murmura entornando sus ojos un momento para disfrutar del silencio de la habitación

Quiero uno todas las semanas – confiesa aun con la respiración entrecortada

Ya veremos – musita la rubia sonriendo y cerrando definitivamente sus ojos.  
>Rachel la imita tras cubrir sus cuerpos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Por unas cosas o por otras, este capitulo no se quiere publicar y eso que lo he intentado<br>varias veces ehh No se si tomarlo como una mala señal... _

_Al final Rachel tampoco pide tanto ¿no?  
>Otro capitulo centrado en ellas exclusivamente.<em>

_Para todas las que quieren la desaparición de Abby solo digo que aun le queda  
>algo por intentar ... y no, no pienso matarla para quitarla del medio ajaja<em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, alertas y demás xD Sin vosotrs esto no seria lo mismo. _

_Saludos._


	85. Lights off

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 85. Lights off<strong>

Todo llega a su fin. Después de un año, es la última función. Tantos recuerdos, buenos momentos, amigos… Rachel se prepara en su habitación, tanto para ir al teatro como para la fiesta de después. Le había llevado más tiempo que de costumbre elegir que llevar para ponerse después de acabar. También había pedido la opinión de su novia para al final terminar haciendo lo que le da la gana, y echarla del cuarto. Con las manos en alto, la rubia había abandonado a su chica y se había reunido con sus padres en la planta baja, dándole un tiempo para calmarse y volver a intentarlo.

¿Nerviosa? – la morena niega sentada en la cama

Emocionada, feliz, triste… ¿es eso posible?

Lo es

Siento haberte echado antes

Mientras no lo tomes por costumbre – Quinn sonríe y le quita importancia

¿Vas a venir a mi camerino antes de la función? – cuestiona rodeándola por la cintura cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca de ella

Claro que sí, aunque no creo que tengamos tiempo para hacer lo que hemos estado haciendo últimamente – reconoce con una sonrisa picara

Siempre hay tiempo – Rachel besa su abdomen con la misma sonrisa

Esta vez no – dice separándose – tu tendrás que salir al escenario y yo no pienso dejar que arruines mi maquillaje. Te recuerdo que hay una fiesta después y soy la novia de la estrella

¿Qué te vas a poner?

Es una sorpresa - besa su mejilla negándose a revelar su vestuario – He hablado con Santana y Britt, estarán un poco antes allí para desearte suerte y eso

¿Y Sam y Kyla?

También

Ok, así que… ¿esta todo listo?

Si… y tu deberías irte ya

Yo quiero quedarme aquí – se queja como una niña pequeña tirando de la rubia hasta que caen en la cama

Oh, vamos… los vas a ver todo el tiempo – la consuela con carias en su brazo

No va a ser lo mismo

No pero eso no significa que vaya a ser peor, solo… diferente

¡Vale! – exclama levantándose de un salto – Tengo que irme ya, no te olvides de llevar mi traje para la fiesta ¿si?

No lo olvidare – le asegura mirándola extrañada por su repentino cambio de actitud

Te quiero – susurra despidiéndose con un piquito

Yo más – contesta haciéndola rodar los ojos. Un ultimo beso y la morena sale de allí velozmente

~/~/~/~/~/~

Treinta minuto para salir a escena y Rache no podía dejar de mirar el reloj de pared frente a ella. El maquillaje estaba listo, también su pelo y hasta diez minutos antes de subir al escenario no tenia que colocarse el resto del vestuario. Tic-Tac, un minuto menos y Quinn sigue sin aparecer. Le había prometido que estaría ahí y ahora si que la necesita. Esta nerviosa, algo más que los nervios comunes de antes de actuar.

Toc-Toc. Dos toques suaves en la puerta y Rachel salta de su silla para abrirla. La decepción es evidente en su cara cuando son todos menos Quinn quienes están ahí.

¡Rachel! – Britt es la mas emocionada de todos y efusiva en su abrazo

Nena, no puede respirar, déjala – Santana tira de ella apartándola

¿Has visto toda la gente que hay? – pregunta la rubia con sorpresa

Esta lleno, Rachel – explica Sam unos pasos mas atrás

Y hemos escuchado que hay varios productores en el publico – añade Kyla a su lado

¿Dónde habéis escuchado eso?

De camino hacia aquí, hija – le informa Leroy besando su mejilla, su marido repite el gesto

¿No dices nada pequeñaja? – Rachel se dirige a Beth extendiendo su mano, la niña rápidamente se la toma y la morena aprovecha para levantarla en brazos

¡Esto es impresionante! – exclama mirando a su alrededor, cuando fue a ver la obra no llego a ir hasta el camerino ni backstage, ni nada - ¿Todas esas personas han venido a verte?

A mi y al resto, cielo

¡Wow! Cuando se lo diga a mis amigas van a alucinar – dice haciendo reír a todos

Bien, tenemos que ir a sentarnos – anuncia Hiram

¿Tan pronto? – se queja Rachel

Casi es la hora

Esta bien – acepta recibiendo el abrazo de cada uno de ellos, no puede evitar mirar hacia la puerta buscando a Quinn y Santana se da cuenta

Tranquila, tenia que hacer algo antes de venir… tiene que estar apunto de llegar – susurra la latina manteniendo el abrazo unos segundo mas que el resto

Santana no se equivocaba y tan solo cinco minutos después, de nuevo dos toque en la puerta, hacen que Rachel salga despedida de su sitio para abrir. No encuentra a la rubia ahí pero su sonrisa es enorme, casi tanto como el ramo de rosas rojas que descansa en el suelo. Con rapidez lo recoge y lo coloca sobre el tocador de su camerino. No necesita leer la tarjeta que las acompaña para saber que son de Quinn pero aun así su corazón se salta un latido al reconoce su letra.

_¨ Recuerda que esto no es el final de algo, sino el principio de todo. Te amo. Q ¨ _

No me digas que estas llorando porque no vuelvo a comprarte flores en la vida – asegura una voz femenina a su espalda. Rachel suelta un grito antes de correr y abrazar a su novia

Pensé que no vendrías – susurra apretando un poco más

No podía venir con las manos vacías ¿no?

No me habría importado pero gracias, me encantan… ¿Y mi ropa?

En el coche, cuando acabe la función te la traigo, no quiero que corra ningún riesgo

Exagerada – murmura colgada de su cuello

Eh! Algún fan loco podría colarse en busca de la estrella del show y robar su vestuario

Lo que tu digas – le sigue la corriente con un beso rápido

_¨ ¡Diez minutos! ¨_ escuchan gritar desde fuera

Voy a sentarme ¿vale? ¿Estas nerviosa?

Ahora no – le asegura con otro beso

Nos vemos al acabar, rómpete una pierna – Quinn le desea suerte rápidamente y se despide de ella con otro beso antes de salir y dejar que se termine de preparar

~/~/~/~/~/~

La busca con la mirada disimuladamente nada más subir al escenario y enseguida la encuentra con una sonrisa enorme. También ve a sus padres, visiblemente emocionados, a Beth, Britt y Santana, Sam y Kyla… tener a su familia ahí hace que este tranquila y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Cuando recibe el pie de linae de su compañero, Rachel se olvida de todo y de todos y comienza a recitar sus líneas de forma natural, llevar un año haciéndolo ayuda a que salga así.

La audiencia la mira embelesada, especialmente Quinn. No podía estar más orgullosa, más feliz y más enamorada de su chica.

La representación transcurre con absoluta normalidad. Haciendo al público reír y llorar según la escena lo requiera. Una hora y poco más tarde los aplauso son ensordecedores. Ovación para el elenco y público en pie para aplaudir a la protagonista, a la estrella del show, cuando hace su saludo. Rachel no puede evitar emocionarse, al igual que lo están sus seres queridos, incluida Santana. Ese era su sueño. Y su sueño se ha hecho realidad. Siempre quiso ser actriz y siempre deseo una familia, ahora tiene ambas cosas.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Entre bambalinas todo es una locura. Unos corriendo de aquí para allá. Lagrimas, abrazos, risas, felicitaciones. La situación daba auténtico vértigo si nunca antes lo has vivido. Rachel va abrazando a todos los compañeros, estilistas, peluqueros, maquilladores y demás que se encuentras hasta llegar a su camerino, Quinn no tardaría en llegar con su vestido. Estaba deseando verla, poder besarla, decirle cuanto la ama y lo feliz que es. Por eso cuando llaman a la puerta no se molesta en comprobar quien a pesar de haberse quitado parte de su vestuario ya. Le concede paso rápidamente sin siquiera cubrirse. Su sorpresa es innegable al descubrir que no es su novia quien esta en la puerta.

¡Hey! – Rachel saluda extrañada, ya la había visto nada mas salir de escena

¡Has estado increíble ahí arriba! – asegura cerrando la puerta con su mirada fija en la morena

Gracias – murmura incomoda cubriéndose y mirando a otro lado

Rachel

Para cuando la morena tiene tiempo de reaccionar los labios de su compañera aprisionan con fuerza los suyos, así como sus brazos rodean su cuerpo. Le lleva unos segundos separarla de un empujón.

¡¿Qué coño haces? – interroga pasando el dorso de su mano por su boca - ¡¿Te has vuelto loca o que? ¡Tengo novia! – increpa la morena con furia

Por favor – suelta en tono de burla – seguro que esa rubia no es ni la mitad de buena que yo – la chica intenta acercarse de nuevo pero Rachel da un paso atrás

Abby ¡lárgate!

¿Qué?

Que salgas de aquí antes de hacer alguna estupidez más. Sabes muy bien que estoy con Quinn, estoy enamorada de ella

Pero nosotras… ¡Puedo hacerte más feliz que ella! Seriamos tú y yo, sin cargas, sin una mocosa malcriada que…

Abby no puede continuar con sus palabras. La mano de la morena se estrella justo en su mejilla, un golpe directo, con la mano completamente abierta.

Escúchame bien, nunca ¡JAMÁS! Vuelvas a decir nada de mi hija porque entonces no será una simple bofetada – la amenaza a solo unos centímetros de ella

Rachel yo…

¡Hey, ya estoy aquí! Lo siento pero no se iban y… ¿Ocurre algo? – Quinn mira a una y a otra preocupada

Nada. Abby ya se iba, ha venido para asegurarse que sabemos donde es la fiesta – Rachel disimula tomando el vestido de manos de la rubia – Gracias – susurra después de darle un corto beso en los labios

Sera mejor que vaya a cambiarme… nos vemos más tarde – la chica mira una ultima vez a Rachel y baja la cabeza al pasar junto a Quinn, lo ultimo que necesita es otro golpe por su parte

¡Has estado increíble! ¡Impresionante! ¡Alucinante! Y todo lo que se te ocurra acabado en –ante – exclama abrazándola por la espalda y levantándola del suelo

¡Quinn! – grita dejando a un lado el incidente anterior – Estas loca

Por ti – matiza dejándola en el suelo y besando su cabeza – Anda date prisa y vístete, estoy deseando presumir de mi chica en esa fiesta – la apremia sin dejar de sonreír, contagiando también a Rachel

Loca – susurra la morena negando con la cabeza

* * *

><p><em>Abby empieza a atacar ! Aun queréis que la mate? ajaja<em>  
><em>Lo mismo es la propia Rachel quien lo hace porque parece que no le ha sentado muy bien<em>  
><em>el atrevimiento de su amiga ¿no?<br>O Quinn ¿se enterara la rubia?  
>Y eso que parecía que todo iba bien ¿eh?<br>Bueno ya se se vera como avanzan y si Rachel se lo cuenta o no.  
>Y si lo hace ¿que dirá Q? <em>

_Repito y no me canso de hacerlo que MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir la historia.  
><em>

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Saludos. _


	86. Paolo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 86. Paolo <strong>

Incomoda. Esa era la mejor palabra para definir el estado de Rachel de camino a la fiesta. Quería contarle a Quinn lo sucedido en el camerino pero sabiendo como es su novia no estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea. No tenia pensado ocultárselo para siempre, eso seria mentirle, pero por lo menos hasta que pasara la fiesta y pudiera hablar las cosas con calma con ella. Pero había un inconveniente, Abby. No estaba muy segura de lo que su amiga iba a hacer, bien podía volver a intentarlo, aunque con Quinn ahí seria muy arriesgado, o bien podía ir y decirle todo a la rubia. Al final Quinn tenía razón y ahora tenia que lidiar con las dos en el mismo lugar.

¿Es aquí?

¿Qué? – pregunta distraída volviendo su atención a Quinn

¿Qué si es aquí la fiesta?

No sé… - duda mirando la mansión frente a ellas – Supongo…

¿Supones?

¡Yo que sé! – espeta de forma brusca – Nunca he estado aquí… pero es la dirección – añade después de unos segundos de silencio

¿Estas bien? – Quinn la había notado distante durante el trayecto pero que le contestara así confirmaba que algo esta pasando

Si, es… - Rachel intenta explicarse pero un coche situado detrás de ellas les hace señales con las luces llamando su atención – Es aquí – asegura la morena después de echar un vistazo – Ese es el coche de Mickey

Tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la actitud de su novia y suponiendo que es a causa del fin de la obra, la rubia llama para que les abran la enorme puerta de hierro que impide el paso al recinto. Tienen que esperar unos segundos para poder entrar. Lentamente siguen el camino iluminado que las dirige a la entrada principal de la casa. Desde fuera les parecía grande pero a los pies de la escalera de acceso les parece inmensa. Ambas miran la propiedad sorprendidas y mas se sorprenden cuando dos chicos jóvenes se acercan para abrirles sus respectivas puertas para que salgan del vehículo. Quinn entrega las llaves a uno de ellos y rodea el coche hasta llegar al lado de Rachel.

¡Esto es impresionante! ¿De quien dices que es? – susurra tomando su mano

De Philippe, el productor de la obra

Creí que ese era Fabricio no sé que

También. Son hermanos – aclara subiendo los primeros peldaños

¿Americanos?

No, son de Italia, de Cerdeña (Sardegna).

Estuve allí hace años. Me gusto mucho

¿Cuándo has ido? – pregunta sorprendida, todavía hay cosas que desconoce de su chica

Uff! Hace mucho… fui con mis padres cuando aun no estaba ni Beth

Se me olvidaba que mi novia es la chica rica del lugar - dice Rachel burlándose y causando la risa de Quinn

No finjas. Sé que estas conmigo por mi dinero cariño – continua con la broma la rubia terminando de subir los escalones

Menos mal que lo sabes, no se cuanto tiempo habría podido aguantar – susurra besando su mejilla segundos antes de que les abran la puerta de la casa

Si por fuera les había sorprendido, por dentro no era menos. Amplios salones, una larga y blanca escalera de acceso al piso superior, cubierta con una roja alfombra. Dos enormes sofás blancos presidiendo el salón principal. Grandes lámparas de último diseño colgando del techo, proporcionando una gran iluminación.

Asombrosa eh – susurra un chico a sus espaldas alejando su atención de la decoración

¡Mickey! – grita la morena rodeando su cuello como si no lo hubiera visto en años - ¿Has estado aquí antes? – cuestiona por lo poco sorprendido que esta el chico

Una vez – afirma con una sonrisa que crece a medida que un joven de unos veintipocos años, rubio, ojos verdes e impecable sonrisa se les acerca. Sin mediar palabra el chico besa los labios de Mickey, de forma nada amistosa

Chicas, este es Paolo. Ellas son Rachel y Quinn – los presenta sin soltar al muchacho

Espero que os guste la casa – dice extendiendo su mano hacia ellas, las chicas sonríen por el inconfundible tono italiano en sus palabras

Es fantástica

Y eso que no la habéis visto toda – contesta el chico a las palabras de la rubia

El jardín y la piscina os encantarían – añade Mickey besando la mejilla de Paolo - ¿Estas bien? – se dirige a Rachel, quien no ha pronunciado palabra alguna aun

¡¿Tienes novio? – interroga haciendo estallar en risas al resto

Creo que al fondo no te han oído

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Somos amigos Michael Trevor St-

Ya, ya… no hace falta que todos sepan mi nombre completo. Es algo reciente, apenas llevamos juntos un mes – explica sonriendo a su chico – pero sí, es mi novio – le confirma recibiendo un casto beso del muchacho

Esto no se hace Michael – espeta cruzándose de brazos – como tu mejor amiga tengo que estar informada de todo, yo te conté cuando empecé a salir con ella – le recrimina señalando a su novia

¡Oye! Estoy aquí ¿sabes? – se queja Quinn pero rápidamente desiste, su novia no le hace ni caso

Nadie más lo sabe excepto Philippe y bueno eso fue porque… - el chico se queda callado y sus mejillas de pronto se sonrojan

Papa nos vio en la piscina – le ayuda Paolo riendo

No tiene gracia – protesta por las risas tanto de su chico como de sus amigas - imagínate mi cara cuando supe quien es su padre

Con el hijo del productor… ya decía yo que no te podían haber elegido por tu forma de cantar – Rachel bromea relajando por fin el ambiente para tranquilidad de todos.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Llevaban alrededor de una hora en aquella fiesta y tenia la suerte de no haberse encontrado de frente con Abby. No estaba segura si era suerte o es que la chica no se había atrevido ni a acercarse con Quinn allí. No se ha separado de la rubia ni un momento, arrastrándola de acá para allá, hablando con unos y con otros. Lamentablemente la suerte no podía estar de su lado toda la noche.

Ahora vuelvo – susurra Quinn aprovechando que la morena esta entretenida con uno de los directores invitados a la fiesta

Pero…

Como le decía Rachel ¿Puedo llamarla Rachel? – el hombre interviene impidiendo a la diva detener a su chica

Claro, Sr. Kane

Fantástico! La historia cuenta un amor difícil, familias enfrentadas por los negocios, sueños inalcanzables… todo expresado a través de la música y el baile…

Suena muy bien la verdad, puede ponerse en contacto con mi representante y mandarle toda la información, me encantaría leerlo… si me disculpa – se excusa la morena al ver que Abby se dirige hacia donde ella esta

Se escabulle a los baños con la esperanza de que a su amiga no se le ocurra buscarla ahí. Tras diez largos minuto ¨ escondida ¨ y la insistente llamada de una mujer a la puerta la morena se decide a salir. Rápidamente se disculpa con la señora y pone rumbo al salón donde la mayoría de invitados bailan y se divierten. Rachel suspira, ni rastro de Abby.

Hay un pequeño revuelo en la zona dispuesta para las bebidas que ella ignora porque su atención esta en localizar a cierta rubia. El murmullo se hace más sonoro, incluso algún que otro silbido puede escuchar y dado que Quinn no esta por ningún lado, su parte más curiosa sale a flote, y su parte celosa la cubre en cuanto ve el motivo del alboroto.

Quinn había decidido desprenderse de su abrigo mientras ella no estaba y dejar a la luz su vestido. Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera lo había visto antes y ese no es el que la rubia le había dicho que llevaría. Como si un imán fuese Rachel camina hacia ella sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo.

El vestido de color verde, largo, sin mangas y con un escote de vértigo, era sencillamente ¡espectacular! Por no hablar de la apertura lateral y de su espalda al aire. Nunca había visto a Quinn en un vestido así y ahora mismo desearía que nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

¡Estás…

¿Te gusta? – pregunta dando una vuelta sobre si misma

¿Bromeas? ¡Estás impresionante Quinn! – exclama tomando las manos de la rubia y abriendo sus brazos para poder verla bien – Estoy segura que podemos encontrar gente que comparte mi opinión – dice mirando como poco a poco los que antes rodeaban a la rubia se van marchando

¿Celosa?

Un poco… no puedes culparme si te pones ese vestido

Me parece bien, porque últimamente soy yo la única celosa aquí así que… además, recuerda que al final de la noche vas a poder quitármelo – susurra en su oído para que nadie más las escuche

¿Al final de la noche? – pregunta con lamento - ¿No puede ser ahora? – insiste poniendo pucheros, lo que hace reír a Quinn

Lo siento pero el sexo con publico no es lo mio – se niega a pesar de saber que es todo una broma, por lo menos la parte de hacerlo ahí con toda esa gente – Por cierto ¿Qué tal con ese director? ¿Algo a la vista?

Podría ser, tiene una oferta para mí

¡Eso es genial! – exclama abrazándola

No he dicho que si

¿Por qué?

Bueno, quiero escuchar más ofertas y ver que es lo que más me conviene, para mi carrera, para mi, para nosotras…

Por nosotras no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien hagas lo que hagas – le asegura besándola tiernamente – Ahora vamos a olvidarnos de todo y a bailar… ¡la noche es joven!

* * *

><p><em>Pues de momento Rachel no dice ni una palabra y las tres están en el mismo lugar.<em>  
><em>Fiesta, alcohol... no se si eso es bueno ajaja<em>

_Para el siguiente capitulo más de la fiesta._

_Intentare actualizar pronto._

_Saludos. _


	87. La verdad a la luz

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 87. La verdad a la luz <strong>

Música, baile, risas… estaba exhausta. Por algún motivo Quinn tenia más energía que nunca, incluso para poder con ella. Igual también influía el hecho de tener que manejar sus celos cada vez que alguien se acerca para bailar con o alrededor de la rubia. Si así es como se había estado sintiendo la fotógrafa cada vez que Abby la rondaba a ella, se arrepentía profundamente no haber puesto fin a todo mucho antes. Precisamente estaba agradecida por no haber tenido que tratar con todo lo de su amiga también, habría sido demasiado, pero la chica se había mantenido relativamente lejos de ellas.

Le había costado más de diez minutos y promesas de algo mejor en casa para convencer a la rubia de abandonar la fiesta de una vez. Tras pedirle que recoja sus abrigos y la esperara mientras ella se despedía de algunos amigos más, se dirige a la cocina donde había visto entrar a Mickey y Paolo unos minutos antes.

La separación de la pareja es la oportunidad perfecta para Abby. Había seguido sus pasos toda la noche esperando el momento adecuado, y lo fuese o no, esta iba a ser probablemente su ultima ocasión. Firme y decidida la chica sigue a Rachel.

Tenemos que hablar – espeta haciendo que la morena se gire sorprendida

¡No! – exclama con fuerza - No ahora por lo menos

No puedes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado Rachel

Ya lo sé Abby pero ahora mismo no puedo… no quiero hablar contigo – Rachel intenta marcharse antes de que Quinn aparezca buscándola pero la chica se lo impide poniéndose en medio - ¿Qué pretendes? No va a cambiar nada lo que digas, estoy con Quinn ¡Quiero a Quinn!

Ya! – dice incrédula - ¿Le has contado lo del beso? Porque si tan segura estas de que la quieres se lo habrías contado, si no tienes ni la mas mínima duda se lo habrías dicho nada mas verla

¡No se lo he dicho pero lo hare! – suelta con rabia, que ponga en duda sus sentimientos por la rubia le molesta

Claro… de paso también le puedes decir que aun nos veíamos cuando empezasteis a salir ¿no? Si quieres vamos las dos a decírselo, a ver que le parece

¿Es una amenaza?

No es una amenaza, es la verdad, eso también se lo has ocultado ¿no? – la diva tiene que mirar a otro lado porque en parte Abby lleva razón

Lo nuestro no era algo serio – se defiende – las dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no lo fuera

¡Tú no querías que lo fuera! Yo estaba enamorada de ti… todavía lo estoy – le asegura acercándose a ella

Siento si te he hecho daño, yo no…

¡No! – la corta inmediatamente – No quiero una disculpa, solo quiero que lo pienses. Estábamos bien juntas, nos divertíamos, hacíamos lo que queríamos sin tener que preocuparnos de nada más… ¿Y ahora que tienes? Una niña que cuidar, que ni siquiera es tuya, ni te quiere – Rachel aprieta sus puños por las falsas afirmaciones de su amiga – Una novia que te maltrato durante años, que se pasa el día fotografiando modelos medio desnudas y a saber con cuantas se va a la cama – la morena tiene que apretar mas fuerte sus puños - ¿O con cuantos? Porque ya estuvo con un tío una vez y tienen una hija

¡Ya basta!

¡no! Tu y yo – dice agarrando sus manos – Tu y yo podríamos tener nuestra propia familia, uno, dos, los hijos que quieras… nadie va a entender como yo tú trabajo, las horas de dedicación, tu pasión… ¡podríamos hacerlo! – afirma con un halo de esperanza en su voz ante el mutismo de la morena

~/~/~/~/~/~

Tenia que salir de ahí, escuchar cada palabra y ver cada gesto de la chica sin que Rachel hiciera nada la estaba matando. ¿Realmente creía que no merecía la pena decir nada? ¿Defenderla? ¿Defender lo suyo?

No sabia donde ir. Había montado en su coche con la idea de ir a casa pero ese era el primer lugar en el que Rachel la buscaría, además están sus padres y ella necesita pensar. ¿Rachel salía con Abby y con ella al mismo tiempo? Lo dudaba, tenia que haber una explicación. Pero lo del beso ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada? Tampoco podía ir al casa de Santana y Britt, tendría que dar explicaciones que ahora mismo no tenia y Beth esta allí. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a su hija?

La rabia y el dolor golpean con fuerza su corazón al pensar en su hija, haciéndola golpear el volante con furia un par de veces. Ahora que por fin su hija había aceptado definitivamente a la morena en sus vida ¿se iba a acabar? Beth quedaría destrozada si Rachel sale de sus vidas, al igual que ella. La presencia de la diva en sus vidas se había convertido en una necesidad.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Rachel di algo… por favor

¿Qué quieres que diga? – pregunta incrédula por todo lo que había escuchado – Tengo que irme, Quinn me espera

¿Lo vas a pensar?

¿Pensar qué? ¡No tengo nada que pensar! Ya tengo todo lo que me ofreces con la persona que quiero ¿no lo entiendes? Tengo una familia, tengo una mujer, una hija y espero tener más en el futuro… con ella – Rachel había suavizado el tono de su voz, no quería hacerle daño a su amiga pero es la verdad – Creo que será mejor que por un tiempo nos distanciemos Abby… ahora mismo no creo que pueda ser tu amiga

Rachel – susurra la chica viéndola salir

De nuevo en el salón principal cerca de la puerta Rachel busca con la mirada a Quinn, tiene que encontrarla y hablar todo con Quinn. Había acusado a su novia de ser un poco paranoica con su relación con Abby y al final no estaba tan equivocada.

Michael – detiene al chico que camina a unos metros de ella

¡Hey! Te estaba buscando… te llevo a casa – le informa pasándole su abrigo

¿Y esto? ¿Dónde esta Quinn?

No sé, me a pedido que te diera el abrigo y te llevara a casa

¿Se ha ido? – pregunta con asombro

Si

¡¿Qué coño ha pasado Michael? ¡¿Qué te ha dicho? – espeta alterada colocándose su abrigo

Nada. Nos hemos visto, me ha dicho que os ibais, que me estabas buscando…

¿Y? – interrumpe ansiosa al chico

Iba a ir a buscarte pero me ha dicho que iba ella

¡¿Dónde?

A la cocina. Rachel ¿Qué esta pasando?

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Tienes que llevarme! – el estado de nervios de la morena preocupa al joven

¿Qué pasa?

¡En el coche te explico! – grita tirando de él

¡Espera! – grita Abby detrás suyo

¡Déjalo ya! ¿No te cansas? Si por culpa tuya mi relación con Quinn se ve afectada, no va a haber lugares suficiente para esconderte ¡y si! ¡Es una amenaza! – aclara sin importarle llamar la atención de los allí presentes

~/~/~/~/~/~

Rachel ¿me vas a decir que esta pasando? – pregunta el chico, llevaba cerca de diez minutos conduciendo sin rumbo y sin saber nada – Por lo menos dime donde vamos – pide al ver que sigue guardando silencio

No lo sé – dice con un nudo en su garganta después de unos minutos, esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar pero le resulta imposible. Michael se da cuenta y le pasa un pañuelo de papel

¿Te llevo a casa? – ofrece sin saber que hacer

Tengo que llamarla – anuncia buscando en sus bolsillos - ¡Joder! – grita al ver que no encuentra lo que busca - ¿Puedes dejarme tu móvil? El mio esta en el bolso de Quinn – él se lo pasa rápidamente y la morena marca de memoria el numero de su novia – No contesta – suspira ahora si dejando caer las lagrimas libremente

Prueba con el tuyo

Nada – comenta frustrada después de intentarlo. Vuelve a probar con el de Quinn. Buzón de voz – Quinn, por favor llámame cuando escuches esto, no sé que has escuchado pero puedo explicarlo todo… llámame. Te quiero – finaliza el mensaje con la esperanza de que la rubia la llame – Soy idiota Michael

Eh… no eres idiota, ya veras como todo se soluciona – la consuela acariciando su mano unos segundos

¿Y si no? ¡Joder! ¡Tenia que haber hablado con ella antes! ¡Haberle contado lo del beso!

¿Beso? ¿que beso? – cuestiona confundido

Abby me ha besado

¡¿En la fiesta?

Antes – susurra avergonzada, tenia que habérselo dicho

Y si no se lo has contado ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Si ha ido a buscarme lo ha tenido que escuchar. Abby ha empezado a decirme que si no se lo he contado es por algo, porque siento algo por ella y no se que gilipolleces más

¿Y es verdad? ¿Tienes dudas respecto a Quinn y Abby?

¡No! – grita escandalizada

No me mires así, tuvisteis algo ¿no?

Solo pasábamos el rato, por lo menos yo

Explícaselo a Quinn, lo va a entender

Sera si la encuentro

Seguramente este en casa ya

No creo pero llévame allí, no sé donde buscar

¿Y en casa de la chica esta… la latina…

¿Santana? No creo, Beth va a pasar la noche con ellas

Tu sabrás, la conoces mejor que yo

Por eso, llévame a casa… ¡espera! Mejor vamos al estudio, a lo mejor esta allí – cambia de idea en el ultimo momento. Rachel toma el móvil de su amigo en sus manos y vuelve a llamar a la rubia, corriendo la misma suerte que las veces anteriores

* * *

><p><em>Actualización rapidita que apenas tengo tiempo jeje<em>  
><em>También corta, lo sé, lo siento pero mejor esto que nada ¿no?<em>

_Premio para Darkhannock que adivino lo que iba a pasar ajaja Quinn las ha escuchado y _  
><em>de momento no lo ha tomado muy bien... parece. <em>  
><em>¿Donde estará y que hará ahora?<em>  
><em>¿La encontrara Rachel? <em>  
><em>¿Podrá esto con ellas? <em>  
><em>¿Habría sido todo diferente si Rachel se lo hubiese contado antes? <em>

_Respondiendo a la pregunta de Alba no me dedico a escribir profesionalmente y no se si se_  
><em>me da tan bien, pero es algo que me gusta y me sirve para desahogarme y distraerme un poco xD<em>

_Gracia por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo._  
><em>Poquitos reviews en el ultimo capitulo ehh :(<em>

_Saludo y espero actualizar pronto. _

_Ciao_

_xD. _


	88. Lagrimas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 88. Lagrimas <strong>

No quiere llorar pero le es imposible no hacerlo. No quiere desconfiar de Rachel pero tampoco puede evitar hacerlo. Su historia siempre ha sido complicada, ella es complicada. Tienen un pasado juntas y como Abby se había encargado de recordarle a la morena, ella la torturo en él. Por no hablar de la responsabilidad añadida que es Beth, es decir, quien este con ella tiene que estar con la niña, es su hija y eso es lo primero.

Rachel ha ido acoplándose a ellas y a su vida rápidamente. Pasando de ser una chica joven, soltera y rodeada de actores y fiestas a convertirse en parte de una familia. Ha cambiado las fiestas en el local de moda por cumpleaños, las cenas en restaurantes de lujo por cenas en restaurante con parque para niños, los domingos de resaca por las mañana en el parque… demasiados sacrificios a cambio de nada.

Había abandonado la fiesta alrededor de las dos y conducido por la ciudad sin rumbo hasta cerca de las cuatro, seguía sin querer ir a casa, así que había optado por ir al estudio. Por razones obvias el lugar esta completamente solo y oscuro, el lugar perfecto para pensar. No puede perder a Rachel, después de Beth, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, tiene que pensar con calma y encontrar la forma de retenerla a su lado si o si.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Esta amaneciendo y Quinn sigue sin aparecer ni dar señales de vida, Rachel esta realmente preocupada. No ha querido despertar a sus padres así que se había quedado en el salón, también con la esperanza de ver aparecer a la rubia pronto pero nada. Más de cuatro horas sin saber nada de ella es demasiado. En el estudio no estaba cuando ella llego y había llamado a Santana cuando eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, no estaba allí ni había llamado. Lo había vuelto a intentar con su móvil y el de Quinn, incluso con el teléfono del estudio… la rubia no respondía en ninguno.

Su cabeza iba a explotar. Ya no puede distinguir si llora por el dolor o si le duele de tanto llorar. Esta cansada pero teme cerrar sus ojos y que Quinn regrese y se marche como si nada. ¿Por qué tenían que complicarse las cosas justo ahora? ¿Por qué tenia Abby que complicarlas? Eran amigas. Siempre se lo había dejado claro y tenía que haber respetado su relación con Quinn.

En algún momento entre las siete y las nueve de la mañana la morena se había quedado dormida bajo una pequeña manta en el sofá del salón, junto al teléfono y abrazada al cojín que suele utilizar Quinn, su olor era reconfortante en esos momentos.

Rachel… Rach, querida – susurra haciéndola despertar

¿Quinn? – cuestiona adormilada, la decepción es grande al abrir los ojos y ver a su padre - ¡oh! Papa

¿Qué haces aquí abajo hija?

Yo… estoy esperando a Quinn – dice la verdad incapaz de mentir de nuevo, precisamente esta donde esta por no decirle la verdad a su novia

¿No habéis vuelto juntas?

No – niega sin poder reprimir un sollozo, la chica se abraza a su padre y llora desconsolada de nuevo

Hiram guarda silencio y acaricia su cabeza consolándola, le parte el corazón ver a su hija así, tan débil y vulnerable. Pero si algo tiene claro es que una relación de pareja es cosa de dos y él no puede meterse por más que sea su hija y quiera cuidarla y protegerla. Rachel se tranquiliza a pesar de seguir llorando. El llanto ahora es débil, casi imperceptible y aun así el hombre no deja de acariciar a su niña.

El suave clic de la puerta al cerrarse hace que ambos miren hacia el pasillo.

¿Quinn? – pregunta ahogando un sollozo. Segundos después la rubia aparece con semblante serio y ojos hinchados - ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Quinn! – exclama corriendo hasta ella. Sin dudarlo la morena la abraza con fuerza, Quinn corresponde el gesto aunque con menos intensidad – Lo siento – susurra llorando

Shh… tranquila… estoy aquí – murmura acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla

Lo siento mi amor… no es lo que crees… - insiste

Quinn conduce a Rachel hasta el sofá en el que momentos antes estaba con su padre, en ningún momento deja de abrazarla, así como la morena no deja de llorar. La rubia opta por dejar que se desahogue, que saque todas las lagrimas fuera mientras le susurra palabras de calma.

Rachel – la chica rodea mas fuerte a su novia y cierra los ojos al oír su nombre – Rachel no voy a ir a ninguna parte, estoy aquí – le asegura intentado que la mire

No es lo que crees… deja que te explique por favor – suplica mirándola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

No llores más por favor – le pide en el mismo tono de suplica

Estaba preocupada – confiesa volviendo abrazarse a ella

Lo siento, te deje un mensaje para que no lo estuvieras

Te llevaste mi móvil – le informa limpiándose las mejillas

Oh… lo siento, no quería preocuparte… lo siento – es el turno de Quinn de disculparse

Quinn

¿Mmm?

Te quiero

Lo sé – dice acariciando su mejilla eliminando los últimos rastros de lagrimas – Estamos hechas un desastre – anuncia después de compartir una mirada en silencio con ella – Creo que necesitamos una ducha – continua levantándose, lo que deja a la morena con una gran sensación de vacío

Inesperadamente Quinn le tiende su mano y la lleva hasta su habitación, recuperada gracias a la insistencia de sus padres por dormir en el cuarto pequeño. La morena se deja guiar sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir. Quinn tiene las riendas de la situación. Cierra cada puerta a su paso y a solas en el baño deja caer su vestido. Rachel sigue inmóvil hasta que Quinn se acerca a ella y lentamente baja la cremallera de su vestido, acompaña la caída del mismo, recogiéndolo cuando la morena sale de el con unos ligeros pasos. Los dos habrían querido que eso ocurriera de un modo diferente y en una situación distinta.

Rachel tiembla, por alguna razón esta nerviosa, como si fuese la primera vez. La pasividad de la morena hace que Quinn vuelva a tomar la iniciativa y abra el grifo de la ducha, poniendo el agua a calentar. Sin prisa lleva sus manos a la espalda de Rachel eliminando la prenda superior de su conjunto interior. La diva lo deja caer y su piel entra en contacto con la piel desnuda de Quinn, al parecer su novia no había considerado oportuno el uso de un sujetador la noche anterior.

El agua esta lo suficientemente caliente. Las dos entran en la ducha y se mantienen bajo el agua, juntas. La frente de una apoyada contra la de la otra, Ojos cerrados. Los brazos de Rachel sobre los hombros de Quinn, las manos de la rubia en la cintura de la morena.

Estas temblando – es una afirmación no una pregunta

Quinn yo… quiero…

Después, ahora solo… relájate – susurra pasando sus manos por el cabello de Rachel, apartándolo de su cara

* * *

><p><em>Ante todo quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido algunos<em>  
><em>imprevistos en el trabajo y encima voy y me enfermo... asi que aunque algo tarde, aqui esta<em>  
><em>otro pedacito de la historia ojala os guste xD<em>

_Aun hay que esperar un poco para ver como lo arreglan... si es que lo hacen._

_No se cuando sera la próxima actualización, espero que para mediados de la próxima semana_  
><em>pero no aseguro nada, lo siento.<em>

_Cualquier duda o cuestion de los reviews sin contestar lo hare en la proxima_  
><em>actualización que esta es una rapidita ajaja<em>

_Saludos._

_xD _


	89. ¿Se acabó?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 89. ¿Se acabó? <strong>

Rachel estaba esperando que en cualquier momento la rubia explotara. Todo había sido tan tranquilo, ella tan calmada, como si no ocurriese nada, y las dos saben muy bien que no es así. Había ocurrido algo y Quinn había pasado toda la noche fuera de casa.

Ataviadas con simples albornoces, la morena sentada en el centro de la cama, nerviosa, reteniendo las pocas lagrimas que aun alberga su cuerpo. Quinn en el borde inferior de la cama, con sus pies colgando, rozando el suelo, callada. Rachel por primera vez no puede decir exactamente que estaba sintiendo su novia, no tiene ni la más remota idea y eso la asusta. Solo puede ver su espalda y algunos mechones húmedos de su pelo.

Quinn… - dice con la voz temblorosa

¿La quieres? – la pregunta sorprende a Rachel, tanto que tarda en contestar unos segundos

Quinn, yo…

¡Contesta! – pide interrumpiendo su explicación de forma brusca

No

¿Y a mí? ¿Me quieres? – a la rubia se le quiebra la voz al preguntar

Si, claro que si… te amo

¿Y confías en mí?

Mas que en nadie

Entonces ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del beso? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que la habías besado? – espeta con furia levantando de la cama y mirándola a los ojos

Yo no la bese. Ella me beso a mi, tienes que creerme Quinn, no pude hacer nada - se defiende la diva al borde del llanto

Eso no explica porque no me lo dijiste ¿Hace cuanto que lo ocultas? ¿Tan fácil es mentirme?

No era mi intención ocultarlo, te lo iba a decir…

¿Cuándo? Cuando no tuvieses más remedio por miedo a que tu amiguita lo dijera… ¿Ha habido más veces?

¡No! – niega con vehemencia, entiende que tenga dudas pero duele escucharlas - ¡Joder Quinn! Deja que te lo explique, no es lo que crees, no siento nada por ella, no quiero saber nada de ella

Te escucho – cede un poco aunque mantiene la misma postura defensiva

A sido la única vez – comienza poniéndose en pie frente a ella – Abby… - la morena se detiene al ver como Quinn cierra los ojos tratando de no llorar al escuchar el nombre de la chica – ella vino a mi camerino y me beso

Así ¿sin mas? – dice incrédula, Rachel asiente - ¿Qué más?

Nada más, la separe de un empujón y… bueno no soy partidaria de la violencia pero…

¿La golpeaste?

Un poco, empezó a decir estupideces de ti, de nosotras, de Beth… le dije que se largara y fue cuando tu llegaste… tienes que creerme Quinn – suplica la diva

¿Sentiste algo?

No – la respuesta llega con rapidez y sin ninguna duda

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Rachel? Te habría creído – insiste sin comprender porque su novia le mintió

Mi amor – dice acariciando su mejilla para limpiar sus lagrimas, Quinn aparta sus mano y se aleja de ella dándole la espalda de nuevo – No quería estropear la noche, quería contártelo con calma cuando estuviéramos en casa – explica dolida con al actitud de Quinn

Esta bien, te creo – afirma con frialdad

Quinn es la verdad

Vale, he dicho que te creo – insiste enfrentándose a la morena

Quinn… ¿Qué piensas? – cuestiona al ver el estado ausente de la chica

Escuche más cosas

¡oh! ¿Qué cosas? – suspira con lamento

¿Saliste con las dos a la vez? – escupe rápidamente

No – la respuesta le llega tan rápido como su pregunta – Se lo que escuchaste pero no fue así. Ella y yo nos veíamos de vez en cuando, no teníamos una relación. En cuanto me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti le dije que no podíamos seguir con lo que teníamos

¿Cuándo fue eso?

Antes de nuestro primer beso, al poco tiempo de vernos aquella noche y empezar a hablar por teléfono

¿Te acostaste con ella después de habernos encontrado?

Una vez – responde con sinceridad y arrepentimiento – Me di cuenta de que no podía seguir haciendo inmediatamente después

¿Por qué?

Porque no pude dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento – reconoce abiertamente

No se si debería sentirme alagada u ofendida

Quinn

No… ahora quiero que me escuches, sin interrupciones

Pero…

Por favor – le pide suavizando el tono de su voz, con resignación Rachel asiente, Quinn le indica que se siente y así lo hace – He tenido toda la noche para pensar, después de escuchar todo lo que tu amiguita tenia que decir, tuve que salir de ahí, necesitaba estar sola. Estuve conduciendo por la ciudad algunas horas y al final acabe en el estudio. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo silencioso que es cuando no hay nadie – recuerda con una sonrisa triste – No te voy a negar que escuchar lo del beso me dolió, todavía duele, pero lo peor es que no me lo dijeras por el motivo que fuese no me lo dijiste – dice mirándola directamente – No puedo echarte en cara que estuvieras viéndola cuando empezamos a vernos, no teníamos nada aunque sintiéramos algo pero… - la rubia hace una pausa para tomar aire – lo que mas me duele es que no dijeras absolutamente nada, ella estaba ahí, hablando de cosas de las que no tiene ni idea, de nosotras, de mi familia… del futuro que se supone que quieres y yo no tengo ni idea…

Cariño…

Un momento… ella tenia razón en un cosa, yo tengo una hija, tengo responsabilidades, no puedo pasarme un fin de semana de fiesta, no puedo ir y venir cuando yo quiera, tampoco dejarme llevar por arrebatos o decisiones de ultimo momento, todo lo que yo haga tiene repercusión en Beth y eso… eso es algo que tu no tienes que sufrir si no quieres, entiendo que es duro, tener que educar a una niña que no es tu hija, que a veces no pone las cosas fáciles…

¡Detente!

No…

¡Si! Quiero a Beth, la quiero como si fuera mía, ES mía – enfatiza sus palabras – y no porque sea tu hija, la quiero por quien es, por como me hace sentir… cada vez que se pone enferma, cuando se cae, cuando esta triste… me duele y lo sabes ¿no puedes dudar de eso?

No lo dudo, la quieres igual que ella te quiere… lo que quiero decir es que te he pedido mucho a cambio de nada, todos los sacrificios que has tenido que hacer, tu has cambiado de casa, tu te has adaptado a nuestra vida…

Porque quiero, Quinn… esto es lo que quiero, a ti y a Beth

Rachel…

¿Me vas a dejar? – pregunta dejando de retener sus lagrimas

¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Si ya no confías en mí…

No pongas palabra en mi que yo no he dicho

¡Pero es eso! No confías en mi... ya no… lo entiendo pero yo te necesito, sea como sea, te necesito en mi vida, te quiero Quinn, más de lo que he querido a nadie en toda mi vida… ya sé, no he vivido tantos años – adivina los pensamiento de la rubia – te voy a querer toda mi vida – confiesa tomando su cara entre sus manos – eres mi chica, mi amor, mi mujer, mi vida entera… - recita acariciándola – todo lo que Abby dijo que quiero ya lo tengo, contigo y con Beth y soy feliz así, no puede pensar en un mañana sin vosotras ahí… nos imagino viviendo en una casita, con su jardín y su columpio, su valla blanca, un perrito… - las lagrimas están presentes en ambos rostros y apenas unos centímetros las separan – y un niño rubio, con tus ojos, tu sonrisa, jugando con su hermanita… quiero todo eso y lo quiero contigo, con nadie más ¿entiendes? – cuestiona mirando el brillo de sus ojos llorando – Siento haberte hecho daño mi vida – dice besando su frente, Quinn permanece inmóvil, sujetando las manos de la morena en su propio rostro. Rachel toma como una buena señal que no se aleje de ella y sigue besando ahora su nariz. El siguiente paso son sus labios, la morena sabe que corre el riesgo de que ella se separe o no quiera besarla y eso la mataría. Decidida y con lentitud va acercando sus labios a los de Quinn. Las dos tienen sus ojos abiertos, comprobando cada gesto de la otra en el acercamiento, unos milímetros y Rachel los cierre inconscientemente… que sea lo que tenga que ser.

* * *

><p><em>Que locura, todo el dia intentando actualizar y la pagina sin querer funcionar... pero ya esta !<em>  
><em>aquí esta otro trocito de historia, ojala os guste jeje<em>

_No me entretengo mucho, ni suelto ningún rollo aburrido, pero os agradezco de corazón que aun comentéis_  
><em>en cada capitulo, sin vuestra participación esto no seria lo mismo xD<em>

_Intentare actualizar lo antes posible ahora que estoy un poquito mejor._

_Saludos._


	90. Fingir

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 90. Fingir<strong>

Te necesito – suelta en cuanto la latina aparece por la puerta de su apartamento

¿Así? Sin un ¿Qué tal estas? Estas guapa o algo ¿no? A mi también me gusta que me camelen un poco cielo

¡No digas tonterías! Estoy muy bien atendida

Eh! No soy yo la que te recibe diciendo ¨ te necesito¨ - repite imitándola

Santana

Quinn

¡Ah! Me desesperas cuando estas de buen humor

Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres? – dice viendo el estado de histeria de su amiga, lo ultimo que quiere es cabrearla

Es por el viaje a Lima

¿Qué pasa con el viaje?

Quiero salir antes, irme el viernes por la mañana o al medio día como mucho

¿Y cual es el problema? Cuando Beth salga del colegio nos vamos

No – dice acompañando su negación con un movimiento de cabeza – Vosotras tenéis que ir el sábado y necesito que te quedes con Beth la noche del viernes

Ya entiendo – dice con una sonrisa picara – tu lo que quieres es estrenar la casa ¿no?

No es asunto tuyo – contesta la rubia a la defensiva

¡Ah, no! A mi me cuentas todo o no me quedo con Beth

¡Joder! Sabia que esto no era buena idea

Vamos Quinn, las cosas han estado tensas, todos nos hemos dado cuenta – la rubia agacha la cabeza en aceptación de las palabras de su amiga – es normal que quieras un tiempo a solas… y yo quiero saber que tienes planeado – añade con burla

Ok, pero no digas nada

Palabrita del niño Jesús – dice haciéndose la buena

La semana pasada fue nuestro primer aniversario... íbamos a salir a cenar pero como sabes, Beth se puso enferma así que nos toco cenar en casa y estar pendientes de la niña toda la noche

Una mierda de aniversario ¿no?

Pues si - reconoce sin rodeos

Oye la sorpresa incluirá sexo ¿no? Porque sino que asco

¡Que bruta eres! No pienso darte detalle

¿Y después? Vamos me merezco algo por retrasar mi viaje hasta el sábado

¿Eso quiere decir que lo vas a hacer?

¿No hago siempre lo que me pides? – dice resignada

Gracias, gracias, gracias – repite repartiendo besos por toda su cara

¡Ya Q! ¡Quinn, basta! – Santana intenta quitársela de encima pero sorprendentemente la rubia tiene fuerza, para alegría de la latina un ligero carraspeo desde el otro extremo del salón hace que se detenga

Hola – saluda tímidamente Rachel

¡Hey! – responde de igual forma la rubia, Santana se limita a rodar sus ojos por la situación, ni que tuvieran quince años ahora

Pero es así como se sienten exactamente. Las dos han ido con pies de plomo alrededor de la otra durante el ultimo mes. Siempre es más fácil si Beth o alguien esta con ellas pero una vez a solas, no saben muy bien que hacer. Íntimamente tampoco están en su mejor momento, nada de nada, desde aquella noche y no por falta de ganas. Las dos se sienten igual de inseguras respecto a lo que la otra quiere, antes lo sabían con una sola mirada pero últimamente… era más difícil. De ahí los planes de Quinn, quizás un tiempo a solas, un sitio romántico… quizás podía ayudar.

¿Qué te trae por aquí Santana?

Q me ll-

Ha venido a decirme que no pueden venir con nosotras, que llegaran el sábado con Kyla y Sam – interrumpe Quinn golpeando su pierna

Eso es – confirma la versión de la rubia

¡Oh! A Beth no le va a gusta – dice dejando las llaves y el abrigo a un lado

No creo que tenga problema, de hecho Santana y Britt querían nuestro permiso para quedarse con ella el viernes – Rachel las mira extrañada - tiene algo que ver con su regalo de cumpleaños… no quiere decirme que es – añade suplicando en su interior que se lo crea y parece que lo hace porque se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia

¡Genial! – exclamada levantándose de un salto – Como no tengo nada más que hacer aquí me voy, llámame para decime si tengo que recoger a la niña del colegio – dice guiñándole un ojo a la rubia sin que Rachel la vea – Adiós Berry – se despide con cariño

¿A que ha venido todo eso? – pregunta sentándose donde antes estaba Santana

¿El que? – disimula Quinn acariciando el dorso de su mano tímidamente

Toda esa alegría por parte de Santana, es raro – sonríe por el roce de su chica

No sé, es Santana ¿Quién la entiende?

Supongo que solo Britt – las dos chicas porque es cierto, la rubia tiene algún tipo de habilidad para entender a la latina

¿Qué tal la audición? – cambia de tema así como su mano pasa a acariciar el brazo de su chica

Bien… había gente muy buena allí

¿Mejor que tu? Lo dudo – dice alzando una de sus cejas, sacando una sonrisa a su novia

¿Has sacado ya los billetes para el viernes?

Si, hay un pequeño cambio de planes, nos vamos por la mañana si no te importa

Sin problema ¿Por qué el cambio?

Por nada, quiero aprovechar el día y no me apetece llegar de noche – le resta importancia para que no sospeche de sus planes y aprovecha para acercarse un poco más a ella

¿A que hora llega Beth? – pregunta jugando con el hilo de los pantalones de la rubia

En diez minutos, Sam ha llamado para decirme que iban a tomar algo después del espectáculo – le informa jugando a su vez con el dobladillo de su camiseta

Con sus rostros cada vez más cerca, Quinn estira su mano para retirar suavemente un mechón de pelo de su frente, acariciando después su mejilla. Rachel aprecia el gesto cerrando los ojos. La rubia dibuja el contorno de su cara y repasa las cejas de su chica con el pulgar. Luego su nariz y se detiene en sus labios.

Te quiero – susurra de la nada, es la primera vez que lo dice desde la pelea

Yo también te quiero – le corresponde Rachel regalando un tierno beso en sus labios

Estoy deseando ir a Lima – dice obteniendo una mirada incrédula de la diva

Permíteme dudar de eso

Pues lo creas o no, es la verdad, quiero que veas la reforma terminada y esta vez tenemos una casa nuestra en la que quedarnos

¿Nuestra? – interroga alzando una ceja

Lo mio es tuyo, lo tuyo es mio… ya sabes – explica encogiéndose de hombros

Creía que eso es cuando una se casa

Puede, pero dado que no veo ningún anillo en mi mano… tendrá que ser así

Así que la reforma ya esta acabada eh – Rachel cambia de tema

Si, Austin me llamó hace un par de días para decírmelo

No me lo habías dicho

Quería que fuese una sorpresa… supongo que no pasa nada por adelantarte un poco

¿Me vas a enseñar fotos? – indaga ilusionada poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá

No – niega divertido por su actitud

Por favor Quinn

¿Dónde esta la sorpresa si ves la fotos?

Puedo fingir sorpresa… puedo fingir cualquier cosa ¡soy actriz! – dice como argumento para convencerla, lejos de hacerlo Quinn esta impactada - ¡oh! No… eso no hace falta…. Te juro que nunca lo he hecho – afirma poniendo su mano derecha en alto

Mas te vale – Quinn le sonríe apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble, si hubiese fingido se habría dado cuenta ¿no?

Rachel vuelve a besarla descansando parte de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Quinn la rodea por la cintura arrastrándola completamente sobre sus piernas sin romper el contacto. La misma Rachel es la que rompe el beso lentamente y reposa su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia. En ese momento escuchan el timbre de casa sonar.

Deben ser las chicas – susurra Quinn besando brevemente otra vez a su chica y dándole un toque en su pierna para que se quite de encima

Quinn – la llama haciéndola girarse a medio camino – Yo también estoy deseando hacer este viaje – las dos sonríen ampliamente, Rachel sentada en una esquina del sofá y Quinn de camino a abrir la puerta

Lo siguiente que Rachel sabe es que tiene dos adolescentes y una niña cargada de azúcar en su pequeño cuerpo, riendo y saltando por toda la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Cortito, cortito pero es el previo a algo bueno lo prometo, a algo pendiente jeje<br>Las chicas vuelven a Lima y solas! al menos por una noche jeje_

_¿De verdad alguien ha pensado que lo de estas dos se iba a acabar?_

_Contestando a algunas cositas..._

_- ¿Habra encuentro Abby/Quinn? No lo creo, no entra en mis planes,  
>aunque el final aun no esta escrito...<em>

_- Rachel dejó caer lo del bebe pero aun tienen mucho que hablar sobre eso..._

_- ¿Un fic sobre Kyla y Sam? No sé, no me lo he planteado pero ideas tengo... lo que me falta  
>es el tiempo jeje<em>

_- ¿Volvera Abby? Puede pero no creara problemas si lo hace_

_Creo que todas las dudas estan resueltas ¿no?_

_GRACIAS por leer, comentar, alertas, favoritos..._

_Saludos. _


	91. Regalo Sorpresa

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 91. Regalo sorpresa<strong>

Tenían que haberse levantado a las seis y media según Rachel pero eran las siete y la rubia aun permanecía entre las sabanas. La morena había trazado un plan la noche anterior, minuto a minuto para no llegar tarde al aeropuerto, Quinn había hecho como que escuchaba dicho plan.

Quinn, has dicho cinco minutos no treinta – le recrimina su novia nada mas salir del baño

No puedo salir – lloriquea desde debajo de las sabanas

¿Por qué no?

Porque estoy muy a gusto y muy caliente aquí, deberías volver

Ni loca, ya estoy duchada y vestida, y tu también deberías estarlo, aun tenemos que repasar el equipaje para no olvidarnos de nada

Lo hicimos tres veces antes de acostarnos – se queja Quinn - ¿Cuántas veces es necesario revisar un equipaje para tres días?

Hasta estar seguras de que lo llevamos todo – contesta con rapidez - ¿Has cogido la cámara de fotos?

Si – responde asomando su rubia cabeza por fin

¿Y la de video?

Si… y las dos están cargadas – se adelanta a la previsible pregunta de su novia

Muy bien, así me gusta… ¿y…

Si, si y siiii… - dice poniéndose de rodillas en la cama frente a su novia

No sabes lo que voy a preguntar así que no puedes darme una respuesta – Quinn alza una ceja de forma interrogativa – Haber ¿Qué te iba a preguntar?

¿Has cogido ropa de abrigo para la noche? ¿Y las películas y juegos favoritos de Beth? ¿Y las llaves? No te olvides de las llaves – Rachel se cruza de brazos fastidiada por su previsibilidad y la pobre imitación que Quinn hace de ella – He acertado en todas ¿eh?

¿Tan predecible soy?

¿Tu? No, pero hicimos esto tres veces anoche, ya te lo he dicho – aclara besando su mejilla para evitar un berrinche - ¿Sabes? Podríamos habernos levantado las dos a esta hora y ducharnos juntas, habríamos dormido más y ahorrado tiempo y agua – dice desde el baño sacando una sonrisa a Rachel - ¿Sigues ahí? – pregunta extrañada por el silencio

Sigo aquí – le informa acercándose a la puerta y volviendo a guardar silencio mientras observa cada movimiento de la rubia para desvestirse

¿Qué?

No habríamos ahorrado tiempo ni agua… nunca lo hacemos cuando nos duchamos juntas – añade alejándose negando con la cabeza

¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas? Esto se estaba poniendo interesante – se queja abriendo el grifo de la ducha

¡Por eso! Voy a preparar el desayuno, despierta a la niña cuando acabes – la diva se ríe al escuchar murmullos de más protestas por parte de Quinn y sale de la habitación dejándola hablando sola

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Revisar el equipaje?

Hecho

¿Mirar la previsión del tiempo?

Hecho

¿Dejar a Beth en el colegio?

He… ¿Por qué pones eso en la lista? No es como si se nos fuese a olvidar

Más vale prevenir – dice tachándolo de su lista con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Puedo seguir?

Adelante – le concede su permiso apartando brevemente la vista de la carretera

Gracias… ¿Llamar a Santana?

Le he dejado un mensaje y la llamare cuando lleguemos a Ohio – relata a la vez que la diva lo tacha de su lista - ¿Qué nos queda?

Llamar a mis padres y… llegar al aeropuerto – lee en voz alta los siguientes puntos

Tienes un problema con las listas ¿eh? Suelen ser para poner cosas importantes que no puedes olvidar pero si vas a salir de viaje ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar ir al aeropuerto?

Es mi lista, pongo lo que quiero. Te recuerdo que te negaste a hacer tu propia lista

Ya, ya… llama a tus padres anda – dice pegándole en la pierna sin dejar de sonreír

¡oh, oh! – susurra Rachel con la mano en el interior de su bolso y mirando con cara culpable a Quinn

~/~/~/~/~/~

Deja de reírte. No tiene gracia

Yo creo que si… mucha – ríe con ganas tirándose en el sofá de casa

¿Qué haces? ¡Ayúdame!

No, yo tengo mi móvil y mis cosas

¡Quinn! –exclama alterada – Por favor… - añade en un tono mas suave

Esta bien pero nunca vuelvas a decime nada cuando se me olviden las cosas – advierte buscando en su bolso

Ahí dentro no creo que este Quinn

Ya lo sé. Voy a llamarte para poder encontrarlo por el sonido

¡Que lista! Ya sabia yo que por algo salía contigo – se burla sentándose a su lado

Ja-ja

Que rápida - comenta escuchando su móvil en segundos

Yo no soy – dice mostrándole su teléfono – Creo que esta en el baño

Lo sé, acabo de recordar que lo puse a cargar allí anoche – asiente desapareciendo del salón y volviendo con el móvil en su mano

¿No contestas?

No – niega y justo deja de sonar para hacerlo de nuevo segundos más tarde

¿Quién es? – Quinn mira el identificador - ¡oh! Contesta si quieres – el gesto de su cara cambia totalmente al igual que el de la morena, las dos están serias y el tiempo pasa hasta que deja de sonar

No se que quiere. Te juro que no hablado con ella desde aquella noche

No tienes que jurarme nada, confió en ti ¿de acuerdo? – Rachel asiente recibiendo un tierno beso de Quinn - ¿Nos vamos?

Claro, vamos tarde según mi lista – bromea para relajar el ambiente y lo consigue porque la risa de Quinn se puede escuchar en todo el apartamento

~/~/~/~/~/~

Habían llegado con tiempo de sobra para facturar el equipaje y tener que esperar durante casi una hora hasta poder subir al avión. El mal momento de esa mañana había sido olvidado y sustituido por ideas y planes para el fin de semana. Planes que Rachel había anotado en otra lista sin que Quinn lo supiese y al descubrirlo le había costado aguantar más burlas de su chica. También de sus padres, porque Quinn no había perdido la oportunidad de contárselo nada más llegar, alegando que no sabía si podía ir a por las maletas porque eso no estaba en la lista. Con la compañía de Hiram la rubia se había marchado a por el equipaje dejando a solas a la diva con su otro padre.

Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado – comenta el hombre abrazando a su hija – Porque esta todo bien ¿no?

Si, hemos hablado mucho estos días y tomado algunas decisiones. Quinn esta mas cariñosa que nunca y… si, estamos bien – explica resumidamente con una sonrisa

Menos mal porque adoro a esa rubia ¿sabes? Y a Beth por supuesto

No se lo digas a ellas, no necesitan mas admiradores para subir su ego – pide riendo al igual que Leroy

¿Cuál es el chiste? – indaga Hiram uniéndose a ellos

Nada ¿Dónde esta Quinn?

Dale un respiro a la chica, no te la van a robar – se burla Leroy

Papa – insiste ignorando a su padre

Tenia que hacer algunas cosas hija y le he sugerido que podía dejarnos a nuestra niña unas horas

¡Ya no soy una niña! ¿Qué cosas?

Ahora lo pareces

Siempre vas a ser nuestra niña – dice Hiram intentando no reírse con su marido

Ahora en serio ¿Dónde ha ido?

Tenia que preparar algo para el cumpleaños de Beth

¿Por qué no me ha esperado?

Deja ya der una niña malcriada – se pone serio Leroy

Te recogerá después de comer – dice el hombre mas pequeño atrayendo la atención de la chica que no puede ver como Leroy sonríe cómplice y le guiña un ojo a su marido

Todo esto es muy raro – murmura en medio de sus padres en un pequeño abrazo en grupo

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sus padres podían pensar que era raro o estaba loca, pero después de meses fuera el único lugar en el que le apetecía comer era su casa. Echaba casi tanto de menos la comida de su padre como a ellos, eso sí, ellos no lo podía saber. Era bueno volver y comprobar que las cosas seguían siendo igual, los dos cocinando juntos, bromeando, riendo, regañándose mutuamente... Ella quería eso para ella y Quinn y no podía evitar preguntarse si con el paso de los años perderían la chispa o la mantendrían igual de activa.

¡Ey! No toques eso – le advierte su padre dándole un manotazo

Solo es un trozo de zanahoria

No importa

Vamos a tener que hablar con Quinn acerca de los malos hábitos que la niña esta adquiriendo querido – interviene Leroy retirando el plato con las zanahorias para añadirlas a la comida

Estaba pensando lo mismo, me parece que la consiente demasiado

Vale ya de burlaros de mi ¿no? No habéis parado desde que he llegado

Hija tenemos que aprovechar ahora que no esta tu novia para defenderte – se excusa Leroy

Aunque creo que podemos conseguir que se ponga de nuestra parte a cambio de alguna historia vergonzosa de Rachel ¿no crees? – pregunta Hiram haciendo caso omiso de su hija

¿Habéis tomado drogas? Porque podría entender que a vuestra edad queráis probar cosas nuevas pero esa no es la solución, haced un viaje o algo, pero drogas no – los dos hombres comienzan a reír descontroladamente deteniéndose solo cuando la diva se pone en pie dispuesta a abandonar la cocina

No te pongas así, solo estamos contentos de tenerte en casa – Leroy intenta arreglarlo apoyando sus palabras con un tierno abrazo

Estáis muy raros

Eso ya lo has dicho – le recuerda el hombre mas bajo

Pero es la verdad ¿y Quinn porque no llama?

Estará ocupa, quería tenerlo todo perfecto para la sorpresa

¿Qué sorpresa?

La fiesta de Beth – responde Leroy ayudando a Hiram que teme haber metido la pata

Ah eso, pero no es una sorpresa, Beth sabe que vamos a celebrar su cumpleaños en familia… ya le hicimos la fiesta con sus amigos del cole la semana pasada

Pero los regalos se los vais a dar mañana ¿no? – cuestiona Hiram un poco confundido

Si, si… lo íbamos a hacer el día de la fiesta pero su cumpleaños en realidad es mañana así que pensamos que era mejor que también tuviera algún regalo para ese día

¿Y podemos saber que es? – curiosea Leroy

Pues Quinn le ha comprado una bicicleta que hace tiempo esta pidiendo

¿Vais a comprarle un regalo cada una?

Si pero solo porque es mi primer cumpleaños de Beth

¿Y que le has comprado?

Eso si es sorpresa – contesta con una sonrisa – y va a serlo hasta que Beth lo vea. Le va a encantar

¿Dínoslo? – piden ambos a la vez

No, solo Quinn lo sabe y porque teníamos que hablar, sino tampoco se lo hubiese dicho. ¿Qué le habéis comprado? – pregunta tras robarle un trozo de pan a su padre y ganarse una mirada de reproche de él

¡Ah, no! No pensamos decirte nada – se niega Hiram impidiendo que su marido hable

Pero…

No

Por favor… - suplica con la misma cara que le pone a Quinn siempre que quiere conseguir algo

No – repite Leroy

Que raro, siempre funciona con Quinn – susurra fastidiada

Pobre chica – comenta Leroy entre risas

¿Pobre por qué? Deberíais ver sus tácticas para convencerme, cree que no me doy cuenta pero sonríe y ladea un poco la cabeza y lo tiene hecho – confiesa contagiándose de la risa de sus padres

* * *

><p><em>91 capítulos ya :0 ! Y las chicas están en Lima !<br>_

_¿Donde habrá ido Quinn? ¿Que le habrá comprado Rachel a la niña?  
>Un capitulo tranquilo :) El momento a solas llegara, paciencia ajaja<br>Parece que tods quieren momento piscina jeje  
>NO podía hacerlas viajar a Ohio y no tener un momento RachelHiram/Leroy ¿no? _

_¿Matrimonio? No sé, quizás, algún día... jeje_

_Como ya dije he pensado lo de Sam&Kyla pero no es algo que vaya a suceder pronto, si es  
>que sucede eh... Primero tengo que acabar esta historia y escribir algunas cosas que hace<br>tiempo planean por mi mente ajaja_

_ Gracias por ser fieles a la historia.  
><em>

_La próxima actualización no sera hasta el Viernes... si todo va bien xD _

_Saludos._


	92. Breadstix

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 92. Breadstix <strong>

Habían pasado la comida y parte de la tarde entre bromas y cotilleos, hasta que poco a poco las risas se habían disipado para dar paso a la tranquilidad del hogar Berry.

Quinn había prometido ir después de la comida pero casi había oscurecido y no tenia noticias de ella, ni siquiera una llamada. Rachel estaba empezando a preocuparse por su novia. La chica se había llevado el coche de su padre y ellos habían vuelto en taxi pero aun así no le gustaba que estuviera por ahí sola.

Estaba en su cuarto, su antiguo cuarto a decir verdad. Imposible no recordar cada momento vivido allí con la rubia, la primera y última vez que visitaron la casa. Algunas fotos de su época escolar colgaban aun de la pared así como un par de fotos de ella y Quinn de aquel viaje, también una con Beth.

Su niña, porque es suya, la siente suya, ha estado especialmente mimosa las dos últimas semanas. Ella ni siquiera había estado en casa durante la pelea, ni le habían dicho nada, pero la pequeña parecía tener una especie de sexto sentido para esas cosas...

Espero que esa sonrisa sea porque estas pensando en mí – interrumpe los pensamientos de Rachel con su voz suave

Pensaba en una Fabray pero no en ti

En ese caso – continua avanzando hasta tumbarse junto a la morena - tiene que ser Beth porque si es mi madre… ¡agh! – la rubia pone cara rara haciendo reír a su chica

Premio para la señorita – dice besando su mejilla y volviendo a su posición anterior – Ha estado especialmente cariñosa estos días ¿te has dado cuenta?

Si

¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – indaga abrazándose a ella

Solucionando algunos detalles

Te has perdido una comida muy divertida que lo sepas

Una lastima. Otra vez será ¿Estas lista para irnos? Tu padre nos deja el coche

Tienes que decirme como lo has convencido para que lo hago, a veces pienso que lo quiere mas que a mi

Lo quiero de un modo distinto, no estés celosa – explica Leroy apareciendo por sorpresa, Quinn se pone en pie rápidamente alisando su ropa - ¡wow! No me quiero ni imaginar como hubieras reaccionado si te llego a encontrar aquí a los 16 años

¿Querías algo papa?

Si – sonríe ampliamente por el tono molesto de Rachel – Haciendo limpieza encontramos esto en el sótano

Mi anuario, creía que lo había perdido en la mudanza

Ya ves que no… y Quinn puedes sentarte cuando quiera – dice guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que la rubia se sonroje

Eh… no, si ya nos íbamos ¿verdad?

Si – confirma la morena poniéndose en pie – Mañana venís a comer ¿no?

Claro, queremos estar allí cuando Beth llegue

Bien ¡Papa! – grita llamando al otro hombre – Papa, nos vamos

Hasta mañana hija – se despide con un abrazo y hace lo mismo con la rubia

Gracias – susurra Quinn para que su novia no la escuche, el hombre asiente y sonríe

~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn, por aquí no…

Shh calla – le indica con un gesto de su mano

Pero te has pasado la calle – insiste mirando hacia atrás y viendo como poco a poco se alejan de la carretera que tendrían que haber tomado

¿Por qué no escuchas algo de música? – dice encendiendo la radio – Tu padre no ha dicho nada de que no puedas tocarla

Aun no me creo que te deje el coche a ti y a mi no ¡yo soy su hija!

Por eso cariño, saben como conduces – se burla riendo con ganas, algo que inevitablemente saca una sonrisa a Rachel

Si vas a sonreír así cada vez que te rías de mi, no me importa que lo hagas – susurra fijando su vista en la rubia y la hermosa sonrisa que dibujan sus labios

Rachel no puede ni quiere apartar su mirada de Quinn, que sonríe más aun por el comentario y el rápido beso en su mejilla. Tan absorta esta la morena que no se percata de que van más y más lentas hasta que el coche se detiene y Quinn quita el contacto.

Quinn ¿Qué hacemos aq-

Sé que no es gran cosa y que probablemente este lleno de adolescentes pero esta cerca de casa de tus padres y nunca pudimos venir aquí juntas

No entiendo – murmura alternando su mirada entre el local frente a ellas y la rubia

Intento compensar un poco… ya sabes, nuestro aniversario – aclara y la diva asiente – No fue todo lo romántico, ni todo lo especial que debería haber sido

No estuvo mal

Fue una mi-

Shhh cuidado con lo que dices, que Beth no este no quiere decir que puedas hablar mal – le advierte acompañando sus palabras de una severa mirada, Quinn solo sonríe

Vale, fue un desastre

¿Por eso estamos en Breadstix?

Aja – confirma bajando del coche y caminando hacia el lado de la morena para abrirle la puerta – quiero una cena romántica con mi chica

¿Por esto has estado desaparecida todo el día? – a Rachel empiezan a encajarle algunas cosas

Más o menos ¿me has echado de menos? – Quinn se ve abruptamente detenida por la mano de Rachel tirando de ella

Un montón – dice a escasos centímetros de sus labios y eliminado el espacio tras sus palabras

Vamos anda… no quiero estropear nuestro segundo primer aniversario

Arrastrada por Quinn, las dos entran en el pequeño restaurante al que tantas veces habían acudido antes, pero nunca juntas. Tal y como Quinn había predicho, el lugar estaba básicamente ocupado por parejas de adolescentes, cosa que a ninguna de las dos le importaba realmente.

Quinn intercambia unas breves palabras con un chico joven, algo mayor que ellas, unos treinta calcula Rachel y enseguida el muchacho las acompaña hasta una céntrica mesa. Las dos toman asiento y esperan a que el chico deje el menú y se marche para hablar.

Podías haberme dicho algo y me habría puesto otra cosa – musita Rachel señalando su vestimenta

¿Qué problema hay? Yo te veo preciosa… como siempre – apostilla sonriendo

Hablo en serio

Yo también – insiste ampliando su sonrisa, lo que provoca aun más a Rachel

Quinn, unos vaqueros y una blusa no es la ropa adecuada para una cena romántica

Esta bien – dice la rubia resignada – Si hubiéramos hecho esto como estaba planeado la primera vez, te habrías puesto un vestido bonito, tacones, recogido tu preciosa melena y algo de maquillaje ¿no? – la diva asiente intentando averiguar cual es el punto - Y todo eso, en teoría, para que me gustara a mi ¿verdad? – vuelve a asentir – Pues a mi me gusta tal y como vas, así que deja de preocuparte

Pero…

¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?

Para cenar

Quiero decir ¡aquí! Justo en medio de todo el restaurante… Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que la chica más guapa, es MI chica, así que cualquier duda, inseguridad o idea loca que tengas en tu cabeza con respecto a nosotras, olvídala ¿ok?

Siempre consigues hacerme sonreír

Es mi misión en la vida – susurra como si se tratase de un secreto y hace que Rachel suelte una carcajada

La cena transcurre sin problemas. Las dos bromean y recuerdan viejas anécdotas y a algunos de sus ex compañeros del Glee Club. Quinn había puesto algunas reglas antes de meterse de lleno en su romántica cita. Prohibido hablar de trabajo, de Beth o de nadie más, por una noche serian ellas dos, solo ellas dos. Y todo estaba yendo bien, no les había importado si alguien las había mirado al cogerse de la mano, o si había cuchicheos a su alrededor, ni siquiera habían estado pendientes de eso.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Rachel por el silencio y la seriedad momentánea de Quinn

Dijimos que nada de regalos… - comienza bajo la atenta mirada de la morena – pero técnicamente no es nuestro aniversario así que…

La rubia saca una pequeña bolsita negra de terciopelo perfectamente anudada y se la entrega ansiosa, deseando que Rachel no se moleste y acepte su regalo. La morena, sorprendida, toma entre sus manos el presente y con sumo cuidado deshace el lazo, descubriendo el regalo en su interior. Una fina cadena de oro blanco, de la cual cuelga un hermoso dije con el símbolo de la estrella de David fabricado en el mismo material.

Quinn – deja escapar su nombre en un suspiro

¿Te gusta?

Es… precioso – asegura mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que le había entregado la bolsita

Tus padres me dijeron que tenias uno pero lo perdiste cuando te fuiste a Nueva York – explica levantándose para acercarse a ella - ¿Puedo?

Por favor – le concede su permiso para colocárselo

Quinn le coloca el colgante con delicadeza, rozando cada milímetro de piel expuesta de su cuello. Antes de que pueda apartarse y volver a su asiento, Rachel la retiene sujetando su mano y obligándola a agacharse hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Gracias – susurra mirándola a ella y acariciando la estrella en su cuello

Te quiero

Te amo – le corresponde la diva con ojos brillantes

~/~/~/~/~/~

Circulando por el camino de tierra de acceso a la casa, Quinn llama a su chica golpeando suavemente su pierna e intentando no sobresaltarla demasiado. La pobre se había dormido a mitad del recorrido, lo que por otro lado, le había dado la oportunidad a ella de observarla disimuladamente. Era una de sus cosas favoritas, ver dormir a Rachel. La diva se había jactado de ello cuando en un arranque de sinceridad o romanticismo, se lo había confesado.

Hemos llegado – anuncia una vez atravesada la verja de acceso al terreno

¿Tan rápido? – Rachel bosteza estirándose

Se pasa rápido si duermes durante todo el viaje

No ha sido todo el viaje – se defiende aunque Quinn ya ha abandonado el coche, en solo unos segundos esta en su lado del mismo y abriendo la puerta para ella

¿Estas muy cansada? – indaga con cierta esperanza en su voz

Depende para qué

¿Para ponerte esta venda? – prueba suerte mostrándole la banda

¿Qué tramas?

Nada pero quiero que veas primero nuestra habitación y luego el resto

Esta bien – acepta dejando que Quinn le tape los ojos

Tras asegurarse de que Rachel no ve nada, Quinn la dirige al interior de la casa, y con cuidado y algún que otro tropiezo consiguen llegar al piso superior.

Quinn si pretendes que me mate puedes decírmelo libremente – señala después del ultimo tropiezo

Lo siento – se disculpa conteniendo la risa – Puedes quitártelo cuando quieras – la diva no necesita escuchar mas y lo hace inmediatamente

¡Estamos en el pasillo! Y esta igual que cuando vinimos

En realidad lo que no quería es que vieras lo que hay abajo – confiesa dándole un fugaz beso - ¿Lista? – pregunta agarrando el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, Rachel asiente expectante

Ante sus ojos una enorme cama de madera antigua y color oscuro, mismo color de las mesitas a cada lado de la cama y del baúl a sus pies. Las cortinas, blancas, del mismo color que la colcha, y un par de fotos decorando las paredes. Ni armarios, ni espejos.

¿Te gusta?

Si, es… muy bonita y diferente

¿Diferente? – cuestiona suprimiendo una sonrisa

Si diferente a como estaba antes quiero decir

Claro

Oye ¿y el armario? Porque en algún sitio habrá que guardar la ropa ¿no? - pregunta por fin

Primero el baño

No pienso dejar la ropa en la maleta - protesta

Tranquila… ve al baño – le indica sin dejar de sonreír

¡Quinn! – la rubia acude rápidamente - ¡Me encanta! – grita colgándose de su cuello – ¿Podemos probarlo? Por…

¡No! – exclama evitando que le haga ojitos – Más tarde o mañana, hay más…

Pero yo quiero relajarme en el jacuzzi – dice mirando la pieza de dos plazas empotrada en el suelo

¿Y dejar que la ropa se arrugue en la maleta? – Rachel la mira horrorizada saliendo del baño - Ven

Quinn tira de Rachel hacia un lado descubriéndole a la morena otra puerta que antes no estaba ahí. Ella misma la abre y deja espacio para que la diva pueda ver bien lo que hay.

Un pasillo de mas o menos dos metros con espejos a ambos lados y de arriba abajo, que acaba en un pequeño espacio por ahora vacío pero preparado para colocar montones de ropa y zapatos. Rachel todavía no se lo cree y boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos mira a su alrededor, girando sobre si misma.

He muerto y estoy en el cielo ¿verdad?

Espero que no – la risa de Quinn es inevitable – Supongo que eso significa que te gusta

¿Estas de broma? ¡Es increíble! Siempre quise un vestidor

Vamos anda, aun nos queda el resto de la casa

No quiero salir de aquí – murmura dejándose arrastrar por su novia hasta el pasillo

Espera – la rubia la detiene antes de que abra la puerta contigua a la suya – mejor vamos a ver la habitación de Beth ¿si?

Como quieras

Las dos entran en la habitación de la pequeña y salen convencidas de que le encantara. Paredes de color amarillo como ella quería. Muebles blancos con algunos detalles en amarillo también. Un gran espejo con su butaca para sentarse frente a él. Y junto a la ventana, una pequeña tarima a modo de escenario para que la niña pueda cantar y bailar junto a Rachel siempre que quieran.

La siguiente habitación que visitan es la que hay justo al lado de la de la niña y realmente no tiene nada especial. Una cama, un armario, un sillón y una cómoda. Una habitación para utilizar solo cuando tengan visitas.

Y otra vez están frente a la puerta que Quinn le había obligado a saltarse y por la sonrisa de la rubia algo muy bueno tenia que haber detrás. Y lo hay, de nuevo la sorpresa se apodera de Rachel, que atónita mira las maquinas frente a ella.

He pensado que querrías tu pequeño gimnasio para cuando pasemos más de unos días aquí – susurra rodeándola por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro

Eres perfecta – señala girando para besarla con deseo – Te quiero – declara al separar sus labios

La habitación es más pequeña que antes porque han tenido que usar parte de ella para hacer el vestidor pero es suficiente ¿no?

Más que suficiente, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto Quinn. Te habrá costado un dineral

El dinero es para gastarlo

Pero…

Ya hablamos esto y ya viste todo lo que me dejo Russell, no he tenido que tocar ni un dólar de mis ahorros – le recuerda tirando de ella de nuevo

¿Ahora donde vamos?

A la verdadera sorpresa – anuncia bajando las escaleras para volver al salón principal, por donde Rachel había pasado con los ojos vendados anteriormente

¡Oh dios mio! – exclama tapando su boca con las manos en señal de asombro

* * *

><p><em>Ok, sé que dije que actualizaría Viernes pero problemas técnicos me lo han impedido ajaja Lo siento...<em>  
><em> Otro capitulo tranquilo, con cenita en Breadstix y visita a su nueva casa xD<em>

_Para la siguiente actualización ya si que sí lo que estas dos tienen pendiente jeje_  
><em>Además de alguna charla importante y eso...<em>

_ Gracias por leer, comentar, alertas, favoritos... _  
><em>Me encanta leer cada review :) Asi que no dejeis de hacerlo por favor ;)<em>

_Saludos. _


	93. Cosas pendientes

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 93. Cosas pendientes<strong>

Dos grandes puertas correderas de cristal sustituyen lo que antes era una pared, dejando a la vista el jardín y la piscina. El agua es clara, en ella puede verse reflejada la luna y la luz de dos nuevas farolas. Además, numerosas pequeñas velas rodean la piscina, cargando la imagen de romanticismo.

¿co… cuan… - a la morena no le salen las palabras y Quinn sonríe satisfecha

Esta mañana. Tus padres tenían que entretenerte mientras yo venia y lo preparaba todo… tenia que asegurarme que todo estaba bien.

Pero… las velas… - susurra confusa, de ninguna manera podían seguir encendidas desde que la rubia abandono la casa y volvieron juntas

Aprovechando que te has dormido, he llamado a Austin para que las encendiera, por eso he tenido que vendarte los ojos para que no vieras nada…

¡wow! ¿Qué haces? – interroga con sorpresa al ver como Quinn se quita la chaqueta dispuesta a salir fuera

Salir… me apetece un baño – dice pisando el césped junto a la piscina

Estas loca, hace frio

Puedo ayudarte con eso – asegura sugerente mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo

Quinn termina de quitarse la ropa, quedando solo con el sujetador y las braguitas, y sin pensarlo mucho se lanza al agua, desapareciendo bajo ella y volviendo a aparecer segundos más tarde.

¿Piensas acompañarme o no? – pregunta con el mismo gesto que antes

Esto es una locura – insiste aunque comienza a quitarse su propia ropa – Si mi voz se ve afectada por esto te juro que…

¿Qué? ¿Me matas? Por favor las dos sabemos que serias incapaz – señala riendo sin perder detalle del cuerpo de su chica

No tientes a la suerte Quinn

¡Metete de una vez!

Ok, allá voy – murmura saliendo de la casa con una pequeña carrera hasta alcanzar los escalones de entrada a la piscina

¡Lánzate!

¡No! – exclama rozando el agua con el pie y sacándolo inmediatamente - ¡Esta fría!

Claro ¿que esperabas?

¡Joder! – Rachel ya tiene los dos pies dentro del agua y poco a poco avanza adaptándose a la temperatura - ¡eh! Aquí no esta tan fría – descubre avanzando unos metros, Quinn la mira con una sonrisa

Te he dicho que te lanzaras, hay un sistema de calefacción pero en aquella zona esta estropeado y hay que arreglarlo – explica antes de sumergirse y aparecer justo frente a la morena, a solo unos centímetros de ella – Hola

Hola – saluda de vuelta rodeando su cuello

¿Cómo te ha ido con tus padres?

Bien, ahora entiendo porque han estado todo el día riéndose de mi, tienden a hacer bromas estúpidas cuando quieren ocultarme algo

La vista de Quinn no se aparta de los labios de Rachel mientras esta no deja de acariciar la nuca de su chica.

¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos la otra vez?

Si

Te hice una promesa ¿no? – dice besando su cuello sutilmente, primero a un lado, luego al otro

Ajá – confirma rodeando con las piernas su cintura y eso aumenta el roce entre sus cuerpos

Estaba pensando… ya que estamos aquí, solas… - comienza a susurrar con voz grave besándola desde su hombro, por su clavícula y el cuello hasta llegar detrás de su oreja – No me gusta romper mis promesas – dice con seguridad y sensualidad en su oído

Una de sus debilidades es que le hablen al oído y Quinn lo sabe aprovechar tan bien. Lleva esperando esto tanto tiempo, fantaseando con ello que solo imaginarlo hace que se excite. Su respiración ya esta ligeramente alterada y sus sentidos nublados porque no tiene ni idea en que momento Quinn la había llevado hasta uno de los bordes de la piscina para atraparla contra la pared.

Quinn se aparta para poder ver su reacción al quitarse el sujetar. Su reacción no la decepciona, de forma automática la diva separa sus labios dejando salir un leve suspiro. No han tenido relaciones desde que pelearon, ni nada más allá de unos besos y caricias.

Besos y caricias que sabían a gloria para ambas teniendo en cuenta lo que podía haber pasado.

La rubia rodea a su chica otra vez retirándole en primer lugar el sujetar y lanzándolo fuera del agua, la parte inferior del conjunto le sigue en pocos segundos. Rachel tira de su cuello uniendo sus labios en un fiero beso y vuelve a rodearla con sus piernas. El ímpetu de la diva obliga a Quinn a sostenerse del bordillo de la piscina y poco a poco reduce el ritmo del beso hasta separarse de ella.

Te he echado de menos – confiesa Rachel con un corto beso

Solo han sido unas horas – Quinn imita a su chica con otro beso, mas largo y profundo esta vez

No hablo de eso

Lo sé… yo también – reconoce bajando las manos hasta su cintura, atrayéndola mas cerca de su cuerpo y besándola de la forma en que solo ella puede hacerlo

Ambas gimen en ese beso cargado de deseo, amor y esperanza. Al separarse para tomar aire Quinn no lo duda y muerde suavemente el labio de su chica antes de bajar a su cuello. Sus manos vagan por las largas piernas de Rachel, las de la morena juegan con el elástico de las braguitas de su chica.

Quítatela – exige con la voz ahogada – Necesito sentirte

Quinn hace lo que le pide sonriendo por las protestas de Rachel al perder el contacto con su cuerpo. Enseguida esta otra vez junto a ella, entre sus piernas. Acercándola todo lo posible sin dejar de besarla.

Rachel puede sentir las manos de su novia en su trasero, bajando por sus piernas y colándose entre ellas alcanzando su centro. Quinn acaricia suavemente con una de sus manos mientras la otra masajea el pecho de la morena. Sus movimientos son cada vez más acelerados, al igual que los gemidos de la morena son más altos y más seguidos. Entra en ella sin pensárselo dos veces, deteniéndose por un momento y dejando que Rachel sea quien le indique cuando continuar. Un beso en sus labios es la señal.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Su suave piel, el peso de su cuerpo, su respiración en su cuello… simplemente uno de esos momentos para recordar siempre, un momento perfecto. Rachel se deja acariciar la espalda en medio del silencio de la solitaria habitación. Se habían trasladado a la pequeña casita independiente junto a la piscina que Quinn había pedido construir, resguardándose así del frio de la noche.

Quinn

Te quiero – suelta inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre, sus manos aun se mueven arriba y abajo por la espalda de la morena acariciándola suavemente

Yo a ti más – le corresponde con una sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad, gesto que la rubia imita con amor

Su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el lento latido del corazón de su chica. Sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración. Rachel es feliz y solo hay algo que podría hacer todo más perfecto y hacer crecer ese sentimiento.

¿Pensarías que estoy loca si te digo que quiero un bebé?

Las caricias se detienen abruptamente. Podría pensar que la rubia esta dormida pero su corazón late con más fuerza y más rápido así que esta segura de que le ha escuchado. Rachel le da unos minutos para que conteste o diga algo pero nada, Quinn ni siquiera se mueve.

¿Sabes? Olvídalo… no he dicho nada

La morena trata de quitarse de encima de su novia para acostarse a un lado pero Quinn la estrecha más fuerte entre sus brazos impidiéndoselo.

No puedes pedirme que olvide algo así – masculla reanudando las caricias en su espalda

Pensé que… como no decías nada… - explica ladeando su cabeza para apoyar la barbilla sobre su pecho y así poder ver su cara

Estoy pensando

¿Qué piensas?

Tener un hijo es… es una decisión importante Rachel – Quinn intenta buscar la mirada de su chica pero esta demasiado oscuro – No podemos hablar de esto a oscuras y desnudas – señala alcanzando la llave de luz junto al cabecero de la cama

Quinn se levanta y Rachel la imita, pero mientras la rubia se dirige al armario, la morena lo hace hacia la puerta. Quinn se gira justo a tiempo para detener a su chica.

¿Dónde vas? – indaga Quinn extrañada

Nuestra ropa esta fuera… creí que querías hablar…

Si pero no estoy tan loca como para salir ahora ahí fuera a por la ropa

¿Entonces?

Ponte esto – dice pasándole una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones

¿Lo tenias todo planeado o que?

Lo de la piscina sí – reconoce abiertamente – la ropa solo la puse por si acaso – continua vistiéndose con prendas iguales a las que le había dado a Rachel

El silencio se apodera de ellas una vez vestidas y metidas en la cama de nuevo.

¿Hace cuanto tienes esta idea? – pregunta Quinn en primer lugar

Unos días

Rachel

¿Semanas? – prueba la morena y Quinn alza la ceja de forma interrogativa - Esta bien, hace algunos meses, no sé… ¿recuerdas el cumpleaños de la amiga de Beth? – Quinn asiente con sorpresa ¿tanto tiempo? – Pues desde entonces – confirma la pregunta no hecha de la chica

¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Para que no pensaras que estoy loca, era pronto ¡es pronto!

El tiempo es relativo – dice pensativa

Pero...

¿Estas segura? Un bebe es… lloran constantemente, porque tienen hambre, porque están sucios, porque tienen sueño, porque sí… no en serio, a veces lloran porque sí y tendremos un montón de noches sin dormir, y nada de tiempo para nosotras, por no hablar de cuando se ponen enfermos, porque los bebes se ponen enfermes muchas veces y…

Si estas tratando de asustarme no lo vas a conseguir – Rachel, divertida, corta el discurso de su novia

¿Estas segura? – insiste Quinn

Si, no me importan las noches sin dormir, ni los llantos, ni los malos ratos por estar enfermo… pero si no estas preparada o no quieres, podemos dejarlo para más adelante

No es que no este preparada y definitivamente es algo que he pensado, solo que lo veía como algo más lejano – susurra al ver el gesto de desilusión de su chica

No pasa nada Quinn

Es que… yo ya he hecho esto, quiero decir, tener un bebe y aun así me aterra la idea de otro bebe y tu… ¿Por qué no estas asustada? Seria el primero, todo el mundo tiene miedo con el primero, yo tenia pánico con Beth

Sé que todo va a salir bien y sé que vamos a tener un precioso niño, rubio y blanquito como tu, supongo que eso ayuda a estar tranquila – dice recordando su sueño – además Alex parecía bastante tranquilo, nada de llantos

¿Alex? – interroga Quinn sin entender nada

Oh! – exclama llevándose las manos a la boca

¿Quién es Alex? – con una sola mira la diva le hace entender - ¿Tienes hasta un nombre? Y si no es un niño, eso no se elige, viene lo que viene

A mi no me mires, no tengo ni idea de quien eligió el nombre

Explícate

Bueno es que… veras… hace unos meses tuve un sueño

¿Un sueño? ¿Qué clase de sueño?

Si me dejas te lo cuento – espeta por la impaciencia de su novia

Perdona, sigue

Fue raro pero bueno… Beth y tu estabais cocinando algo y yo estaba ahí, mirándoos pero vosotras no podías verme, ni oírme, ni siquiera tocarme… el caso es que las dos murmurabais y hablabais de Alex y yo no entendía nada, hasta que subisteis a la habitación y os seguí… estaba yo con un bebe ¡¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Nuestro bebe Quinn! Era precioso, estaba dormidito mientras le cantaba algo que no recuerdo…fue perfecto

Quinn que no había perdido ni un solo detalle de los gestos y la cara de la diva, no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente y besarla como si fuese la primera vez, como si no existiese nada ni nadie más en el mundo. Por inercia la morena acaba tendida sobre la cama con Quinn sobre su cuerpo, respondiendo a cada toque, cada caricia y cada beso de la chica.

Sus labios se separan momentáneamente, solo para ser llevados a otra parte, su mejilla, el mentón, el cuello y bajando a la vez que Quinn introduce su mano bajo la vieja camiseta de dormir de Rachel, levantándola mínimamente para dejar expuesta la piel de su abdomen. Otro beso, cerca de su ombligo y otro un poco más arriba, aceleran cada vez más su respiración.

Quinn… ¿esto es un… si? – pregunta con dificultad arqueando un poquito su espalda buscando más contacto con el cuerpo de la rubia

He oído… que un embarazo – susurra mientras va dejando besos por todo el cuerpo de su chica a medida que va subiendo – entre dos mujeres… Es muy complicado, imposible diría yo – dice divertida por los suspiros de Rachel – así que cuanto más practiquemos… más posibilidades ¿no? – cuestiona con otro beso sobre sus labios sin apartar la mirada de la de la diva, quien a su vez sonríe feliz

* * *

><p><em>Y por fin han estrenado la piscina ! <em>  
><em>Después de tanta expectación no ha sido para tanto o ¿si?<em>

_Capítulo cargadito para compensar la tranquilidad de los anteriores ajaja Aunque todo sale bien, nada de drama._  
><em>Un poco de lemmon, confesión del sueño de Rachel y bebe faberry !<em>

_Me alegra mucho que la relación Rachel-Beth guste tanto, son adorables las dos :) por lo menos en mi imaginación ajaja  
>y aun nos queda algún momentito más por vivir de ellas xD <em>

_Rara ve he nombrado a alguien a la hora de contestar los reviews pero esto no puedo dejarlo pasar  
><span>ChloeFreja<span> no se si habrá alguna Quinn por ahí pero si la encuentras no la dejes escapar eh  
><em>

_La próxima actualización ¡el cumpleaños de Beth!  
>¿Que le regalaran?<br>¿Invitados sorpresa?_

_GRACIAS por comentar (no dejéis de hacerlo, por favor)_

_Saludos._

_xD  
><em>


	94. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 94. Feliz cumpleaños<strong>

El amanecer las había sorprendido aun en la cama, desnudas y despiertas. La noche había sido larga, muy larga, sexo, caricias, planes, más sexo… solo una palabra para describirla ¡increíble!

Deberíamos levantarnos ya – murmura Quinn ni hacer ningún movimientos por llevarlo a cabo

Nooo… un poco más

Tenemos que arreglar todo esto y tienes que ir a la ciudad – le recuerda rodeándola más fuerte con sus brazos – además tus padres van a venir a comer y no creo que sea buena idea que nos pillen así – continua besando al final su cabeza y soltándola

No son tontos ¿sabes? Tienen bastante claro que nos acostamos

Ya, una cosa es saberlo y otra verlo… deja de protestar y levántate ya ¿desde cuando eres tan vaga? – se burla lanzándole la camiseta que había acabado en el suelo junto al resto de la ropa

Es tu culpa, yo antes no era así

Si, claro – le sigue la corriente mientras recoge – oye podrías comprar algunas cosas para esta tarde?

Claro, apuntalas y yo me encargo – acepta ayudando a su chica a dejar la habitación en perfectas condiciones para sus invitadas

¿Cuánto tiempo te va a llevar lo de…

Poco, pase ayer para verlos y elegir ¡te va a encantar! ¡Aun no me puedo creer que me dejes hacerlo!

Yo tampoco me lo creo

¡oh, vamos! Es por Beth, será bueno para ella, ya sabes para aprender a ser responsable y todas esas cosas… estas así porque sabes que mi regalo le va a gustar más – la chincha con burla al ver las caras que pone y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada cuando la rubia sale disparada de la habitación cargando con la ropa sucia

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Rachel! – grita Quinn ofuscada - ¡Ven y llévate esto de aquí ahora mismo! – exige después de casi pisarlo por tercera vez - ¡O sino…

Sino ¿Qué?

¿De que se ríen? No tiene gracia – se dirige a los padres de su novia ignorando el tono desafiante de esta

Nada, nada… cosas nuestras – dice Leroy desde lo alto de la escalera que esta utilizando para colgar la pancarta de feliz cumpleaños para Beth

Oye, esta mañana estabas de mejor humor

¡Ya! Esta mañana no tenia esto en mi camino – indica señalando al suelo

Esta bien, ya me lo llevo

Gracias – susurra viendo desaparecer a la morena – tengo un problema

¿Podemos ayudarte? – se ofrece Hiram con buena voluntad

¿Hay alguna manera de decirle que no a su hija? – pregunta con esperanza pero rápidamente los hombres niegan – me lo temía – susurra justo en el momento en que un claxon suena fuera de la casa

¡Ya están aquí! – grita Rachel bajando del piso superior directa a la puerta de entrada, sus padres y Quinn la siguen con más calma

¡Mama… me estas ahogando! – murmura la pequeña entre los brazos de la diva consiguiendo que la suelte

Perdona, es que me parece increíble que solo tengas un año más, ¡estas tan mayor!

Felicidades princesa – es el turno de Quinn para abrazar a su hija, aunque lo hace con menos fuerza que la morena cosa que la pequeña agradece

¡Abuelos! – grita emocionada al ver a los dos hombres detrás de sus mamas

Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña – la felicitan con sus correspondientes abrazos mientras las chicas se saludan entre si

¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? – pregunta Quinn mirando a sus amigas

Bien – contesta Sam

Muy bien – responde Santana con sonrisa picara igual que la que se le escapa a Britt. Habían aprovechado muy bien el vuelo

Durante la tarde, todos reunidos en el salón, recuerdan anécdotas de su niñez, como la vez que Leroy tuvo que llevarse a una pequeña Rachel de dos años a una conferencia, y la niña escogió el momento de mayor importancia para aparecer en pañales en el escenario y bailar una de sus canciones infantiles favoritas, O la vez que la pequeña Beth se escapo de casa y se encerró en el ascensor, subiendo y bajando durante al menos quince minutos. O cuando Britt metió al pobre Señor Tubbington en la bañera para un baño con espuma y el gato estuvo corriendo por toda la casa envuelto en una enorme bola blanca de espuma. Y así una cosa tras otras había hecho de la tarde algo divertido.

Pero la paciencia de la pequeña cumpleañera estaba llegando a su fin, ella quería sus regalos. Por la mañana sus tías le habían dado el suyo en NY, una enorme casita de muñecas de dos plantas, completamente amueblada, Beth se había emociona mucho al verla y Santana se había encargado, tal y como le había prometido a Quinn, de grabarlo todo en video para verlo más tarde.

A la fiesta se había unido minutos antes de comenzar a abrir los regalos Austin, quien para alegría de Rachel, no había llegado solo, sino en compañía de una guapa chica. Lo poco que habían podido averiguar de ella es que era de Lima, que se fue fuera para la universidad y hacia solo unos meses había vuelto para cuidar de su madre enferma. A Rachel le habría gustado indagar más pero el sonido del timbre se lo había impedido.

Hola – saluda cortésmente la nueva invitada

Has venido - espeta entre sorprendida y temerosa, al invitarla esa misma mañana no pensó muy bien en como lo tomaría Quinn y ahora…

¿Llego pronto? No me dijiste ninguna hora así que… - dice nerviosa la mujer aguantando una caja entre sus manos y una bolsa colgando de su brazo

No, no… es solo que… Quinn no sabe… me olvide – es el turno de Rachel para ponerse nerviosa

Rach ¿Quién… - la pregunta queda en el aire al ver quien esta en la puerta – Mama – susurra sin creérselo del todo

¡Abuela! – grita Beth apareciendo justo detrás de la rubia y corriendo hacia la mujer - ¿Has venido a mi cumpleaños? ¿Cómo lo sabias? Mami ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – pregunta dirigiendo a su madre que a su vez mira a Rachel, quien le devuelve una mirada culpable - ¡Vamos! Quiero que todos te conozcan – espeta tirando de su abuela sin esperar respuesta alguna

Esto tiene una explicación – espeta en cuanto se quedan a solas

Me imagino

Esta mañana cuando he ido a por el regalo de Beth me la encontré y bueno, empecé a hablar y hablar, ya sabes como soy, me puse tan nerviosa que no se como pero acabe invitándola… ¿estas enfadada?

No, solo… sorprendida

Lo siento cielo, si te sirve de algo no pensé que vendría, quiero decir…

Ya sé… relájate – le pide acuciando su mejilla

¿Estás bien?

Si

Genial porque yo no. ¡Quinn, es tu madre! ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago?

Tu solo se tu, si no le gusta es su problema – dice besándola fugazmente para tranquilizarla

Al volver a reunirse con los demás, la escena les resulta sumamente extraña, Beth esta en el centro sin separarse de Judy ni un solo momento, explicando a todos quien es ella y quienes son los demás, como si ellos no lo supieran, bendita inocencia. Santana, preocupada, busca con la mirada a Quinn y esta asiente brevemente, indicándole que todo esta bien. Las chicas se sientan el sillón libre y observan atentas la emoción de Beth y la pequeña vergüenza que la mujer mayor esta pasando recibiendo la atención de todos.

Beth, es hora de abrir los regalos

Quinn detiene la explicación de su hija, salvando a su madre. Judy la mira agradecida y para alegría de Quinn no ve rechazo en sus ojos cuando fija su mirada en su mano unida a la de Rachel.

Las primeras en darle su regalo son Sam y Kyla. La alegría de Beth es inmensa al descubrir en una caja, perfectamente envuelta, la colección completa de los cuentos de Disney con sus respectivas bandas sonoras. A las chicas le siguen Austin y su chica, la pareja le había comprado la última Barbie del mercado con todos sus accesorios. Sus abuelos, los padres de Rachel, le regalan un karaoke con cientos de canciones para que vaya practicando para convertirse en una estrella. La pequeña había querido estrenarlo en ese momento pero Quinn la convence de que es mejor seguir abriendo los regalos. Judy no podía ser menos, y a última hora se había hecho con varios vestidos como regalo de cumpleaños para su nieta. La mujer había insistido en cambiarlos si no le gustaban pero la niña se había negado en rotundo, le encantaban, especialmente porque eran regalo de su abuela.

¿Y ahora? – pregunta expectante la pequeña, solo faltaba el regalo de sus mamas

Cierra los ojos – le pide Quinn levantándose y ella obedece sonriendo, la rubia va hasta la cocina y vuelve con su regalo – Esta bien, cuenta hasta tres y los abres ¿ok?

Uno – comienza a contar a la vez que asiente – dos y ¡tres! – grita abriendo sus pequeños y chispeantes ojos, los cuales se abren aun más al ver la bicicleta de color rojo frente a ella - ¿Es para mi? – pregunta acercándose con cuidado

¡Claro que si! ¿Para quién sino? – confirma la rubia

¡Gracias! – exclama abrazando primero a Quinn y luego a Rachel

Todavía hay más – dice Rachel casi tan emociona como la niña

¿Más? – pregunta y Rachel asiente con energía ante la curiosidad del resto y la enorme sonrisa de Quinn. La rubia no sabe a quien le va a hacer más ilusión el regalo, si a su hija o a su chica

Vas a tener que subir a tu cuarto para averiguar que es – le informa casi sin tiempo porque Beth ya esta corriendo escaleras arriba

¿No estaba en nuestro cuarto? – susurra Quinn confusa

Lo cambie hace un rato

¿Por…

Quinn no puede preguntar por qué. El grito de su hija desde la parte superior de la casa se lo impide, todos se miran extrañados, excepto ellas que se sonríen mutuamente seguras de que le ha gustado.

¡Me encanta! – dice bajando con prisa por las escaleras seguida de una pequeña bola de pelo blanco emitiendo pequeños y agudos ladridos. Todos corean un ¡oh! Al ver al perrito

Es precioso San – musita Britt abrazando a la latina

¿De donde lo habéis sacado? – pregunta Sam

Rachel ha ido al refugio de animales a por el esta mañana

Así que es perrito ¿no? – interviene Kyla

Si pero es tan mono – confirma la diva con una sonrisa embobada

¿Como te has dejado convencer? – susurra Santana a Quinn de forma que solo ella puede escucharla

Créeme, si Britt te lo pidiera diría que sí ¿o me equivoco? – Quinn no necesita respuesta con una sola mirada le basta para saber que su amiga aceptaría aunque los perros le hacen casi la misma gracias que las arañas

¡Mira, mami! ¡Le gustas! – exclama sin dejar de mirar a su perrito juguetear con las cordoneras de los deportivos de su madre

¡Rachel! – la rubia se queja a la morena, ese perro la había tomado con ella y sus zapatos

Solo quiere jugar cielo – le excusa cogiéndolo en brazos y poniéndole caritas

Pues que busque otra cosa para jugar – Rachel sonríe, si tan solo supiera que ya había encontrado otra cosa para jugar, una de sus camisetas para ser exactos, la había dejado para la basura. Rachel no desea que llegue el momento de que Quinn lo descubra

* * *

><p><em>Y de vuelta un capitulo tranquilo, con momentos buenos xD<em>  
><em>¿Nadie ha caído en cual era el regalo de Rachel? Estaba cantado ¿no? <em>  
><em>Y la invitada sorpresa tenia que ser Judy ! ajaja<em>

_Todas las preguntas que os podáis hacer como ¿cual de las dos sera la embarazada? ¿matrimonio o no?¿ Volverá a Abby? Todas se van a resolver en los próximos capítulos :)  
>Que poquito queda para el final ! <em>

_Gracias por seguir ahi xD  
><em>

_Saludos. _


	95. Solo Recuerdos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 95. Solo Recuerdos<strong>

La luz de la tarde dejaba paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Austin ya se había marchado junto con Rosie, la chica que lo había acompañado, hace más de una hora. Poco después habían sido los padres de la diva, Hiram y Leroy, los que muy a su pesar habían dejado la fiesta, pero el trabajo es trabajo y las guardias en el hospital no se hacen solas. La morena los había acompañado hasta la puerta y después se había reunido con Beth y las demás en el jardín. La pequeña no había dejado de correr delante y detrás de su nueva mascota en toda la tarde. La única que faltaba era Quinn y cansada de esperar a que su chica se encontrara con ella, va en su busca. La encuentra en la cocina, recogiendo los restos de la pequeña e improvisada cena que habían preparada. Rachel sonríe al verla tan concentrada. Lentamente se acerca a ella y aprovechándose de no haber sido vista, la encierra contra la barra, rodeando su cintura y besando delicadamente su nuca.

San no creo que sea buena idea hacer esto con Rachel aquí – murmura ocultando una sonrisa, por lo que se gana un mordisco de su chica en el hombro

No tienes gracias, ¿me ves reírme? – dice poniéndose de puntillas para hablarle por encima de su hombro

Sueles reírte conmigo, así que…

Me rio de ti, cielo – asegura Rachel soltando una carcajada – Ven fuera, Beth esta loca con el perrito

Estoy terminando

¿Puedo convencerte de alguna manera? – susurra cerrando el grifo que previamente la rubia había abierto y pasando bajo el brazo de ella para ponerse entre su cuerpo y la repisa

Inténtalo – la reta mordiéndose sensualmente el labio, gesto que la morena capta inmediatamente

Dejándose llevar por la provocación, Rachel une sus labios en apenas un roce suave e imita el gesto anterior de Quinn. Mientras, esta lame sus labios saboreando el sutil contacto. La diva vuelve a besarla, esta vez con mas ganas y más pasión. Sus manos maniobran solas acariciando la cintura de su chica y colándose mínimamente y de ven en cuando bajo su camiseta, arañando así la parte baja de su espalda. Rachel esta dispuesta a ir un poco más allá y bajar sus manos hasta el trasero de Quinn, pero a medio camino un leve carraspeo las interrumpe, sobresaltándolas a ambas.

¡Oh, joder! Señora Fabray – espeta Rachel alejándose completamente sonrojada

Judy, por favor. Lo siento… no quería interrumpir

¿Qué ocurre? – interviene Quinn ante el mutismo de su novia

Nada… solo quería darte esto y despedirme – le informa dejando una caja sobre la mesa junto a ella

¿Se va? Es tarde – dice la diva golpeando con el codo a la rubia para que diga algo

Rachel tiene razón, no deberías volver sola tan tarde

No va a pasar nada

Quédese – espeta Rachel sorprendiendo a las dos Fabray

Eh… creo que ya sois muchos por aquí, además no…

Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Beth, ella dormirá con nosotras – Quinn ofrece una solución rápida, se puede notar la incomodidad del momento pero una vez dicho...

De verdad, no quiero ser una molestia – insiste la mujer de más de edad

Tonterías ¿Qué hay ahí? – Rachel cambia de tema acercándose a la caja

Son solo recuerdos, algunas cosas que tenia guardadas por casa y pensé que a Quinn le gustaría tenerlas

¿Puedo?

Adelante – concede su permiso para mirar dentro

Oh, mira Quinn – la diva saca una fotografía de cuando ella era niña, con un vestidito blanco, un lazo rojo a la cintura y sus dos caletitas, la rubia sonreía y se podía ver que le faltaba uno de sus dientecitos - ¡Que mona! – exclama con ternura – supongo que esto responde a mis dudas de si siempre has sido así de guapa – Rachel y Judy sonríen mientras que Quinn se limita a negar con la cabeza - ¿Y esto?

¡No puede ser! ¿Lo tenias tu? – pregunta con sorpresa a su madre – Me volví loca buscando esta marca de chupetes para Beth cuando llegamos a Nueva York, solo quería estos – explica sujetando el articulo en su mano

¿Qué hiciste?

Aguantar sus llantos – es algo que ahora recuerda con una sonrisa melancólica pero en aquel entonces fue un infierno – al final los encontré en una tiendecita en Queens pero para entonces ya no los quería

Quinn y Rachel continúan sacando cosas de la caja bajo la atenta mirada de Judy. Recuerdos de su infancia, viejas fotografías de la rubia junto a Santana y Britt de niñas, más fotos de Beth recién nacida, algo de ropita de bebe que la niña utilizo, unos pequeñísimos zapatitos blancos… cosas que logran emociona a la rubia.

A regañadientes finalmente Judy había aceptado quedarse en la casa por esa noche, quería hacerlo, eso era una oportunidad para estar más tiempo con su nieta e intentar acercarse a su hija, pero de verdad que no quería molestar, ni imponerse. La más feliz con la nueva noticia era Beth, que sin dudarlo había arrastrado a su abuela de nuevo al jardín para jugar con ella y sus nuevas muñecas, lamentablemente su mascota se había agotado y dormía en un rinconcito, bajo una silla.

Otra batalla se libraba en el interior de la casa. Quinn había informado a las otras dos parejas que tenían que repartirse las habitaciones, una de las parejas se quedaría con el cuarto contiguo al de Beth y en que dormiría Judy, y las otras tendrían que ir a la habitación independiente junto a la piscina. Por obvias razones, las dos parejas querían este último espacio.

¿Que más te da? Solo es una noche

¿Y? No pienso dormir al lado de Judy Fabray – susurra la latina ante la insistencia de Kyla por que les deje la habitación a ellas

Pero vosotras vivís juntas, tenéis una casa para vosotras solas todos los días del año – argumenta la chica

¡Kyla! – protesta Sam, no es necesario que todos sepan porque tanto interés

¿Qué? Como si ellas no la quisieran para lo mismo – se excusa

La discusión prosigue con argumentos poco convincentes por ambas partes mientras Britt y Sam se limitan a observar. Después de alrededor de diez minutos las chicas se cansan y Britt es la primera en protestar.

¡Se acabó! – exclama levantándose

¿Dónde vas? – interroga Santana confusa – Casi lo he conseguido

¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes

Britt, espérame – pide Sam siguiendo a la bailarina apunto de entrar en la cocina

Sam, ¿Dónde…

Cuando acabéis con esta estúpida discusión y tengáis una decisión nos avisáis – la corta Britt arrastrando de la mano a la chica más joven

Menudo carácter – murmura Kyla y Santana asiente

Ni te imaginas

¿Y ahora?

¿A suertes? – propone la latina

¿Piedra, papel, tijeras?

Quien consiga dos de tres, gana – acepta Santana lista para el juego

~/~/~/~/~/~

No hay nadie – musita Rachel entrando al salón vacío después de haber dejado a Beth dormida en su habitación

Mejor – afirma Quinn detrás de ella – Hay algo que todavía no te he enseñado

¿Más sorpresas? – pregunta y Quinn asiente indicándole que tome asiento

La rubia camina unos pasos hasta la pared y tras pulsar un par de botones en un mando aparece ante ellas una hermosa chimenea que permanecía oculta tras una compuerta. Quinn la enciende otorgando a la estancia cierto toque de romanticismo y vuelve junto a Rachel, tumbándose ambas en el cómodo sofá.

El silencio solo es interrumpido por el sonido de algún que otro beso y suspiro, pero ninguna de las dos habla ni se mueve, se limitan a abrazarse, mirarse y regalarse tiernas caricias.

Gracias – musita Rachel rozando sus labios

¿Por?

Por este fin de semana, ha sido… perfecto

Aun no se acaba, no nos vamos hasta mañana por la noche

Lo sé pero quería que lo supieras, lo de ayer fue…

Lo sé – Quinn sonríe picara recordando la noche anterior – Solo quería compensar un poco el desastre que fue nuestro aniversario

No estuvo tan mal – le resta importancia, no fue culpa de ninguna que Beth se enfermara

Amor, nos pasamos la noche a los pies de la cama de Beth

La cena estaba buena

¡Era pasta con salsa de tomate! – exclama riendo demasiado alto

SShhh… vas a atraer a todos

Lo siento – se disculpa calmando su risa – Te quiero ¿sabes?

Te quiero también – le corresponde con un corto beso – Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti

¿De mi?

Si, por como te has portado con tu madre hoy, por dejar que se queda y comparta este día con la niña

No habría sido posible sin ti… por cosas como esta es que te quiero

Si sigue diciéndolo me lo voy a creer – bromea Rachel acariciando el abdomen de su novia

Beth duerme con nosotras – le recuerda cuando cambia la manos de lugar pasando a estar bajo sus pantalones y en su trasero

Lo sé. No estoy haciendo nada – dice divertida mostrándole sus manos, después vuelve a ponerlas donde estaban

No tienes remedio

Y te encanta – añade Rachel a escasos milímetros de sus labios

Si tu lo dices – Quinn se levanta dejando a Rachel sin su beso y la morena se queja

¡Eh!

¿Y esto? – pregunta recogiendo un libro de encima de uno de los muebles

Mi anuario. Lo he encontrado bajo el asiento del coche esta mañana

¿Santana firmó? – pregunta sorprendida al reconocer la letra de su amiga en la primera pagina del libro

Si

¨ Rachel eres el amor de mi vida, no cambien nunca. Finn ¨ - lee Quinn con cierta burla – Que asco de mensaje… idiota – susurra el insulto recordando al chico – Hay muchas firmas – reconoce pasando algunas paginas hasta llegar a la primera sin marcas de bolígrafo

Lo creas o no mucha gente firmo, además de todo el Glee club… todos menos tu – dice con tristeza, paso muchas horas buscando el nombre de la rubia entre aquellas notas sin resultado positivo

¿Segura? – cuestiona divertida notando el cambio de animo de su chica y sentándose a su lado otra vez

Mire cientos de veces ese libro durante un año… ninguna Quinn Fabray en él

Me temo que nunca has mirado bien – dice pasándole el anuario

Rachel cierra el libro y comienza por el principio, repasando minuciosamente cada pagina, cada firma, cada pequeña marca en esas pagina y nada. Frustrada lo cierra con fuerza aumentando la sonrisa de Quinn.

Nunca te han dicho que hay que llegar siempre al final – susurra abriendo el anuario por la primera pagina sin escribir

Quinn pasa lentamente cada una de las páginas hasta llegar a la última y ahí, justo en la esquina inferior derecha, en una preciosa letra, pequeña y redonda, están sus palabras.

_¨ Parece mentira, que después de años torturándote, burlándome y haciéndote sufrir, acabe confesando esto aquí, en la última pagina de un estúpido libro de secundaria. Rachel, eres increíble y a pesar de haberlo intentado una y otra vez, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza nunca, y lo que es peor tampoco de mi corazón. Dicen que es de cobardes confesar algo así dejando un mensaje escrito, sin dar la cara y luego irse, yo prefiero pensar que es romántico. Lucha por tus sueños, Rachel. No dejes que nadie te diga nunca, quien o como debes ser. Se solo tu. Te quiere Q.F. ¨ _

Inevitablemente las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Rachel, emocionada por las palabras que Quinn le dedico hace años y que hasta hoy no ha descubierto. ¿Cómo puede no haberlas visto antes? ¿Habría cambiado eso las cosas? No lo sabe, no hay modo de saberlo pero si hay algo que sabe es que tampoco cambiaria la forma en que han sucedido. Los años separadas, las vivencias en solitario, los fracasos, los aciertos, los éxitos, los errores, todo eso es lo que les ha hecho madurar y ser quienes son. Todo eso les ha ayudado a frotan su relación con madurez y valentía, sin huir ante los obstáculos o las dificultades.

* * *

><p><em>Y otro más ! No tengo mucho que decir del capitulo, Judy se queda así que tarde o temprano habrá<em>  
><em>charla con Quinn... parece que acepta la relación de las chicas ¿no? O por lo menos no hace nada<br>para demostrar lo contrario... _

_¿Cual de las otras dos parejas se habrá quedado con la ¨ casita ¨ de la piscina?_

_Austin no ha molestado, ni lo volverá a hacer, ya tiene con quien entretenerse ajaja  
>En cambio Abby...<br>_

_No pienso revelar cual de las dos tendrá el bebe hasta que no lleguemos a ese capitulo, mientras  
>podéis seguir opinando ajaja<br>_

_El perrito es de Beth, así que ella elige el nombre y con la obsesión que tiene por  
>cierta peli de disney... pronto sabréis el nombre si no lo habéis averiguado ya jeje<em>

_Que en el sueño de Rachel, el bebe tuviera cierto parecido a la rubia no significa nada eh,  
>me refiero a quien sera la embarazada... también habrá que tener en cuenta las características<br>del donante jeje Y no, no sera Puck, no hay sitio para él en los caps. que quedan...  
><em>

_Insistís___ con lo del matrimonio y todas, o la mayoría, coincidís en que sera Rachel la que lo  
>proponga xD y yo me pregunto ¿tantas ganas de boda tenéis?<br>__

__Me encanta leer que os gustan todos los momentos familiares, cotidianos del día a día, porque eso  
>es lo que pretendo cuando los escribo, contar pequeñas cosas sin importancia a veces, pero<br>geniales cuando las vives con quien amas.__

__Del próximo capitulo solo voy a decir que hay tiempo para cada una de las parejas  
>¿Lemmon?<br>__

__GRACIAS por todos los comentarios en la ultima actualización en particular, y  
>en toda la historia en general. Conseguis sacarme una sonrisa con cada uno de ellos xD<em>_

__Saludos. __


	96. Noche con suerte

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 96. Noche con suerte<strong>

Con todas las luces del exterior apagadas y una única lamparita iluminando su provisional estancia, las dos chicas se repartían besos por todo su cuerpo. No se había molesta en colocar sus maletas en un lugar apartado, las habían tirado en medio de la sala. Tampoco habían inspeccionado demasiado el lugar, una habitación, un baño, una cama enorme ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – se interesa con la respiración entrecortada

Te he dicho miles de veces que tengo un poder de convicción increíble – esquiva la pregunta sin dejar de besar el cuello de su chica

Ky – Sam recrimina la actitud de su novia separándose y deteniendo los besos

Esta bien… piedra, papel, tijera ¿contenta?

¿Ha sido suerte?

Si y esperaba seguir teniéndola… ya sabes – dice mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sam bajo ella

¿Y si te digo que solo quiero dormir?

¿En serio? – interroga incrédula y Sam desvía su mirada – Tengo que decirte algo – anuncia cuando Kyla se quita de encima suyo y se acuesta a su lado

No me vas a dejar ¿no? Porque seria muy cruel hacerlo aquí y ahora, por no hablar de…

¿Quién esta hablando de romper? Estas paranoica últimamente – dice recordando las ultimas pequeñas peleas que habían tenido y como siempre su chica salía con lo mismo

El final del curso estaba cerca y con ello llegaba la elección de universidad. Kyla lo tenía claro, se quedaría en NY para asistir a la universidad de la ciudad pero Sam… la chica tenia varias opciones, entre ellas Oxford en Reino Unido, es lo que tiene salir con una cerebrito. Y ello las había llevado a pasar malos ratos, sobre todo al pensar en tener que separarse.

¿Entonces?

He tomado una decisión – declara haciendo que Kyla se ponga tensa, no necesita más para saber de que habla

Kyla no dice nada, no es que no quiera saberlo, simplemente tiene miedo. Miedo a que su chica haya decidido irse a otro continente, miedo a que eso afecte a su relación, miedo a que no funcione por culpa de la distancia. Pero ese miedo no es nada nuevo, lo tiene prácticamente desde el día en que Sam le dijo que cabía la posibilidad de irse fuera del país.

Kyla ¿estas bien? – pregunta preocupada por su silencio

Si… es solo… - la chica tiene un nudo en la garganta que le impide hablar así que se limita a levantarse y acercarse a su maleta

¿Qué haces? – Sam esta confusa por su actitud – Kyla, en serio, me estas preocupando

Vale, solo escucha ¿si? – la pelirroja asiente en silencio – Da igual lo que hayas decidido, no pienso dejar que esto acabe, así que… ¡ten! – dice pasándole una hoja escrita a mano

¿Qué es? ¿Me has escrito una carta?

¡Lee! – exige sentándose a su lado

Reglas para una feliz relación a distancia… Kyla – pronuncia el nombre de su chica apartando el papel de su vista

¡Lee! – repite con ímpetu

Regla numero uno: Hablar por teléfono, e-mail, face o cualquier otra vía, al menos una vez al día. – Sam mira a Kyla, eso no era necesario escribirlo, es mas que obvio – Regla numero dos: Pasaremos juntas un fin de semana al mes, turnándonos para viajar… Kyla esto es…

Sigue

Regla numero tres: Tendremos sexo, mucho, cada vez que nos veamos. – la chica no puede evitar sonreír con esa regla y mira a su novia que permanece totalmente seria – Regla numero cuatro: Si fuera necesario, tendríamos que ponernos al día con el sexo telefónico – es el turno de Kyla para sonreír y Sam la mira con una clara negativa – Supongo que estas reglas se pueden modificar y/o eliminar ¿no?

Tu te marchas, yo pongo las reglas – dice con autoridad aunque las dos saben que no será así

Claro… regla numero cinco: en caso de discusión, no esta permitido colgar el teléfono, tampoco ignorar las llamadas de la otra. ¿De verdad esto es necesario?

Veras como no te quejas tanto cuando tengamos que poner alguna regla en practica

¡Dios! – suspira – No esta permitido besar a otras personas. No se puede coquetear ni siquiera de forma inocente con otras u otros. No…

Así le quitas la gracias ¿sabes? – se queja de la forma desganada de Sam de leer sus reglas

Cariño todo esto ya lo se, no necesito tenerlo por escrito, además…

Te voy a echar de menos – reconoce Kyla interrumpiéndola con cierta timidez mirando a otro lado

Seria mucho más bonito si me miraras mientras lo dices

Ya… paso a paso

¿Quieres saber lo que voy a hacer o no?

Adelante, estoy preparada – dice poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama

No voy a ir a Oxford, me quedo en Brown

¿Lo puedes repetir? – pide con asombro

No me voy

¡Eso es genial! – exclama saltando sobre ella y haciéndola caer – Espera ¿estas segura? – pregunta separándose para mirarla

Si

¡Eso son solo tres o cuatro horas!

Aja, así que tu reglas no valen de nada – dice apunto de romper el papel contenta de ver a su chica feliz

¡Eh! Ni se te ocurra, que no te vayas a la otra punta del mundo no significa que no podamos usarlas, solo hay que… modificarlas un poco

Estas loca – declara besándola fugazmente

Te quiero – contesta ella, ahora sí, mirándola a los ojos - ¡Wow! ¿Qué haces? – cuestiona cuando por sorpresa la pelirroja la hace rodar en la cama quedando sobre ella

¿De verdad crees que voy a desaprovechar esta habitación? – dice provocativa quitándole la camiseta. Antes de que Kyla pueda contestar los labios de Sam se ocupan de callarla por un buen rato

~/~/~/~/~/~

No me puedo creer que ellas estén disfrutando de esa habitación ¡era para nosotras! – se queja Santana por enésima vez desde que habían subido al cuarto

San, déjalo ¿Qué mas da?

No da igual, esa niñata seguro que ha hecho trampas ¡nadie me gana a piedra, papel, tijera!

¿Y? Tu también las habrías hecho, recuerda que nosotras buscábamos un sitio para estar solas todo el tiempo

¿Y ahora? – pregunta sentándose de una vez a los pies de la cama

Ahora te metes aquí dentro y me das mimitos – Santana la mira como si estuviera loca, una vez que empiece no va a poder conformase solo con eso

Por lo menos Quinn no nos ha mandado a la niña aquí – resignada comienza a quitarse la ropa y ponerse la de dormir

Nena, estas muy lejos – protesta la rubia cuando la latina se acuesta a su lado, inmediatamente la chica se acerca hasta abrazarla y sus ojos se abren de par en par

¡Oh Dios! ¿Estas… - dice levantando un poco la sabana y comprobando que efectivamente Britt esta desnuda - ¿Quieres verme morir lentamente?

Prefiero que me hagas el amor pero… - Santana no la deja terminar y la besa desenfrenadamente

Los besos son más ardientes a medida que la latina baja por el cuerpo de Britt, ocultándose bajo la fina tela de la sabana. La respiración de la bailarina se vuelve más rápida y pesada como signo de lo que esta aconteciendo. Los besos dejan de ser solo besos, Santana lame y mordisquea jugueteando con los pechos de su chica. Sus manos no son impasibles, se mueven de arriba abajo, acariciando y tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo. La morena baja un poco más con su boca y con un ágil movimiento une sus labios al centro palpitante de Brittany. Los movimientos de su lengua vuelven loca a la rubia que trata por todos los medios no gritar ni gemir muy alto, lo último que desea es que la madre de su amiga las oiga.

Santana considera que el placer otorgado por su boca no es suficiente cuando los movimientos de cadera de su chica son cada vez más incesante buscando sus labios. Sin separarse ni un momento acaricia con su mano la humedad de Britt y entra en ella, arrancándole un profundo gemido incapaz de controlar. Unos segundos y comienza a moverse en su interior al compas las caricias con su lengua.

Los jadeos de Britt se vuelven constantes y más seguidos entre si anunciando un cercano final. Los movimientos de su cuerpo son más enérgicos y erráticos producto del placer y la excitación, hasta que finalmente alcanza el éxtasis con un grito ahogado por la almohada sobre su cara.

Su respiración sigue agitada a pesar de haber acabado y la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro hace sonreír también a Santana, quien con dulces besos sube hasta los labios de Britt para con un ultimo beso dejarse caer a su lado, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo en un dulce abrazo.

~/~/~/~/~/~

¡Shhh! No hagas ruido – susurra la rubia mordisqueando la oreja de Rachel

No es tan fácil cuando estas…

Inténtalo – insiste con movimientos suaves de su mano bajo el pantalón de su chica

¡Oh, joder! – musita mordiéndose el labio cuando Quinn acelera un poco

Después del antigua mensaje recién descubierto en el anuario y de las lágrimas de emoción de la morena, se habían besado. Un beso que empezó siendo lento y suave y fue transformándose en uno más apasionado. Quinn se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su chica, solo para estar más cómodas pero una cosa había llevado a la otra y no había podido resistirse a deslizar su mano entre sus cuerpo y en el interior de la ropa de Rachel. Tenían que ser cuidadosas y silenciosas, con la casa llena de gente por todos lados, en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien. Igualmente eso no les había impedido seguir adelante. Eso si, sin quitarse ni una sola prenda de ropa, solo por si acaso.

¡Rach! – le reprende cuando se le escapa un gemido

No pares – suplica ante la quietud de la rubia y esta la besa para acallar sus jadeos - ¡Dios! – exclama en voz baja echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar

Quinn trata de moverse lo más mínimo posible para ocultar lo que hay estaba pasando pero era realmente difícil, más cuando su entrepierna chocaba con la cadera de Rachel, al moverse esta en cada embestida.

¡oh, sigue! ¡Joder! – suspira agarrándose con fuerza a la cintura de la rubia - ¡Si!

En serio ¡shhh! – insiste deteniéndose un poco – Nos van a pillar – advierte reanudando los movimientos dentro y fuera de la diva y añadiendo las caricias de su pulgar al centro de la chica

Pero… ¡oh! – espeta cuando Quinn alcanza el punto clave en su interior

La rubia insiste en golpear el mismo lugar una y otra vez obligando a Rachel a morder su propio puño, evitando así los gritos, gemidos y jadeos que le provoca con cada roce.

Quinn, voy a… - la rubia sabe lo que viene y antes de que llegue une sus labios, ahogando el grito de placer final de su novia

Las chicas siguen besándose y dándose caricias varias hasta que la respiración de Rachel vuelve a ser rítmica y pausada. Las sonrisas de sus rostros son imborrables también.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy toca actualización con lemmon ! <em>  
><em>Dejo el capitulo rapidito, asi que cualquier error pido disculpas xD<em>

_Finalmente Sam&Kyla son quienes disfrutaran la ¨casita¨de la piscina. Aunque las brittana_  
><em>tampoco desaprovechan el momento ajaja Y por supuesto, Faberry no podia ser menos jeje<em>

_Parece que hay cierta preocupación con que vuelva Abby, para que nadie ¨sufra¨, aclaro que_  
><em>no va a dar ningún problema y sera muy poquito lo que salga, un pequeño encuentro... No hay<em>  
><em>para más, cuando digo que esto llega al final, es que realmente queda poco :-( <em>

_¿Es normal que por un lado tenga ganas de acabar y que leáis el final, y por otro me de penita _  
><em>estar escribiendo los últimos capítulos ? Lo bueno es que en esos capítulos intentare dar espacio a todo,<em>  
><em>habrá un salto en el tiempo y veremos como les va las chicas en un tiempo jeje Si habrá habido<em>  
><em>boda, bebes y para que pareja... <em>

_No adelanto nada más xD_

_Gracias por leer, comentar, alertas, etc... _

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Saludos. _


	97. Dejando el pasado atrás

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 97. Dejando el pasado atrás <strong>

Quinn recibe la mañana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, es feliz. Beth es feliz, Rachel es feliz y todos sus seres queridos también lo son ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

La rubia esta sola, no hay señales de nadie más despierto en la casa. Mientras busca en uno de los armarios algo para prepara el desayuno, canturrea distraída, lo que le impide notar la presencia de alguien en esa cocina. A un lado, sentada en la mesa, Judy Fabray sonríe con una taza de café entre sus manos.

Buenos días – saluda la mujer provocando que Quinn deje caer la caja de cereales al suelo y se gire asustada

¡Joder, mama! Esta a punto de darme un infarto – le advierte con la mano en el pecho y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad

Ese lenguaje – le regaña sin dejar de sonreír

¿Qué haces ahí escondida?

No estoy escondida, no tengo la culpa de que no me hayas visto

¿Es pronto? ¿Qué haces levantada ya?

Lo raro es que tu lo estés, que yo recuerde había que sacarte de la cama

Tenia hambre – explica sentándose en la mesa con un bol de cereales y leche

Ya veo

Las dos permanecen en silencio tomando sus respectivos desayunos y compartiendo alguna que otra mirada. Hay tantas cosas por decir, tantas preguntas… Es Judy quien se arma de valor y habla en primer lugar dejando a un lado su taza

Gracias por invitarme al cumpleaños de Beth

Fue cosa de Rachel – dice sin pensar

Aun así, gracias – insiste sabiendo que perfectamente su hija podría haberle dicho que se marchara

De nada… me alegra que hayas venido – reconoce apartando su mirada, nunca fue fácil hablar con su madre y menos sobre sus sentimientos

Yo también me alegro

De nuevo el silencio se instala entre ellas durante algunos minutos.

Estas haciendo un trabajo increíble con Beth… es una niña encantadora… inteligente, alegre, educada…

Ella me lo ha puesto fácil… y Rachel ha ayudado mucho durante el ultimo año

Rachel… - susurra el nombre de la chica mirando a otro lado – se te ve feliz con ella – añade antes de que Quinn pueda decir nada

Lo soy, estamos… queremos tener un bebe – confiesa sin poder evitar sonreír al imaginarse con ese bebe

¡Wow! Eso es… importante

Lo es, por eso no se lo hemos dicho a nadie aun – la mujer intenta ocultar su sonrisa pero le resulta difícil, ser la primera a la Quinn se lo ha dicho, de algún modo le da esperanzas para mejorar las cosas con su hija

Quinn – Judy llama a la rubia que ya se disponía a levantarse de la mesa – Yo… lo siento, no me comporte como debería haberlo hecho… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

Fue duro ¿sabes? Ver que no hacías nada cuando él me echo de casa… y que se volvía a repetir cuando volvió y decidí marcharme pero… he pensado mucho desde que nos vimos la ultima vez y yo tampoco te puse las cosas fáciles…

Pero tu eras una niña, mi niña y debería haberlo intentado – insiste la mujer

Creo que habría dado igual cuanto lo intentaras, mama… por alguna razón tenia demasiado miedo a dejar que alguien entrara en mi corazón, así que no todo fue culpa tuya, también fue mía y lo siento – Quinn habla con sinceridad al igual que Judy lo estaba haciendo

Sé que no tengo ningún derecho pero me gustaría formar parte de tu vida, me he perdido los últimos cinco años y no quiero seguir haciendolo… y lo mismo para Beth, quiero ver crecer a mi nieta

Me parece bien, Beth te adora pero… Rachel es parte de mi vida y eso no va a cambiar

Lo sé

¿Y te parece bien? – cuestiona con cierto asombro

Ya te lo he dicho Quinn, se os ve felices, a ti y a Beth… he estado observando y cuida de ella como una hija, no soy nadie para decir nada – Quinn la mira con recelo no muy segura y Judy se da cuenta – Si, me parece bien – asegura ganándose una sonrisa de su hija

Ninguna de las dos se atreve a hacerlo a pesar de ser el momento adecuado, por lo que ambas se quedan con la ganas de ese esperado abrazo. Aunque vuelven a estar en silencio, la tensión que antes existía se ha reducido considerablemente. El momento de tranquilidad entre madre e hija se ve ruidosamente interrumpido por las risas de Britt y Santana ingresando en la cocina. Risas que cesan inmediatamente al ver a las dos Fabray sentadas en la mesa sin que los cuchillos vuelen.

Sera mejor que me vaya – anuncia Judy poniéndose en pie – despídeme de Rachel y dile a Beth que la llamare

Lo hare, adiós mama

Adiós hija – susurra no reprimiendo más las ganas de besar a su hija y así lo hace, un pequeño y dulce beso sobre su cabeza que sorprende a sus amigas – Buenos días Brittany… Santana – añade el nombre de la latina con una sonrisa que alarma a la chica y la hace contener la respiración

¡Oh, dios! ¡No puede ser!

¿Qué ocurre? – cuestiona Quinn

Lo sabe, tu madre lo sabe… ¡mátame! – ruega tomando asiento

Quinn no entiende nada y Britt se comporta de forma tan normal que la rubia no sabe si es no tiene ni idea de que le pasa a su novia o es que simplemente a ella no le preocupa. Aun así decide probar.

Britt ¿Qué le pasa?

Nada – dice comiéndose la tostada que se había preparado mientras Santana enloquecía

¿Nada? Mira como se ha puesto

Es que cree que tu madre sabe que anoche San y yo…

¡Para! No necesito más información

¿Segura? Porque fue inc…

¡Britt! – la latina por fin reacciona sobresaltando a ambas con su grito – Creo que Q ya lo ha entendido, no necesita los detalles… además es culpa tuya – dice dirigiéndose a su amiga – Si nos hubieras dado la habitación de ahí fuera no habría pasado nada

Kyla consiguió la habitación ¿eh? – se burla Quinn sin contemplaciones

¿Acaso lo dudabas? – pregunta la aludida apareciendo junto a su novia con dos sonrisas idénticas

Nunca dudo de ti – asegura chocando su mano regodeándose de la desgracia de Santana

Por lo menos dime que has aprovechado la magnifica intimidad que ese lugar te proporciona porque si no… - Santana murmura sus palabras lamentándose de lo que podría haber hecho y no hizo, aunque tampoco se queja de su noche

Tranqu- ¡auch!

Si abres la boca vamos a tener problemas – le advierte después de golpear su hombro y Kyla asiente sentándose junto a Santana

Toda la noche – susurra a la latina en un descuido de Sam y sonríe con arrogancia por la reacción de asombro de la chica

~/~/~/~/~/~

Rachel es la ultima en despertarse, ni siquiera Beth esta a su lado. Hace más de una hora que la pequeña se había unido al resto de chicas y a su mascota en el jardín de la casa, donde se habían trasladado para aprovechar los rayos de sol de ese día.

Permanece acostada mirando al techo y repasando en su mente como ha cambiado su vida en el último año. Cada momento, cada anécdota, cada situación vivida… lo bueno, lo malo… ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que iba a acabar saliendo con Quinn Fabray? ¿Y siendo amiga de Santana López? Es imposible no reír al pensarlo.

Alguien se acerca por el pasillo, puedo oírla. Sus pequeñas pero rápidas pisadas son reconocibles para la diva desde hace mucho tiempo. La oye murmurar algo pero no lo entiende hasta que una peluda bola blanca se cuela por la puerta entreabierta y se escabulle bajo su cama.

Woody – lo llama en susurros pero el perrito se niega a salir – Woody ¡no! – exclama cuando lo ve aparecer con una de las zapatillas de su madre

Supongo que ya tiene un nombre – dice Rachel asustando a la pequeña que creía que la morena dormía

Sip… yo quería ponerle Buzz Lightyear pero mama dice que tiene que ser un nombre corto – explica tomando al perro en brazos y sentándose en la cama junto a la diva

Ey Woody ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en casa? – dice acariciándolo, el pequeño da unos ladridos y menea la cola juguetón

Le gustas – asegura Beth riendo

Y el a mi, es tan mono… pero no le digas a mama que le he dejado subirse a la cama ¿eh? – advierte a la niña que asiente mientras juega con su mascota

Gracias – Rachel se ve sorprendida por el fuerte abrazo de la niña y no duda en corresponderle – Mami me ha dicho que fue idea tuya… ¡es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca!

¿Beth?

¡Woody, no! ¡Abajo! – señala Rachel con autoridad tratando de disimular ante la llegada de Quinn

Nos ha pillado – susurra Beth intentando no reír

Woody, abajo – dice señalando al suelo, el cachorro la mira y ladra sin obedecer – Woody, abajo – repite bajándolo ella y el pequeño sale corriendo de la habitación meneando su colita - ¿Qué hacéis las dos en la cama?

Nada – las dos morenas se miran y ríen

Sois… ¡arriba las dos! – exclama haciéndoles cosquillas

Beth consigue escapar y haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas de ayuda de Rachel se va en busca de Woody.

Me rindo… para, por favor

A cambio de un beso – ofrece Quinn acercándose a sus labios, lista para recibir su recompensa, la morena no tarda en dejar un tierno beso en ellos – Todo el mundo esta ya abajo

¿Qué hacen? – pregunta colocándole el pelo tras su oreja de forma cariñosa

Beth juega con Woody, Santana y Britt toman el sol, Sam y Kyla están en la piscina, parece que han tenido una noche intensa y yo… estaba esperándote – resume rápidamente la situación

¿Y tu madre?

Se ha ido temprano pero quería que me despidiera de ti por ella – dice dejando otro beso sobre sus labios

Dudo mucho que tu madre quiera despedirse así – la diva ríe a carcajadas contagiando a su novia

Yo me despido como quiero

Mientras solo lo hagas así conmigo

Eso ni lo dudes – afirma besándola otra vez – Hemos estado hablando y parece que quiere hacer las cosas bien

Eso es bueno ¿no?

Si… le he dicho lo del bebe

¿De verdad? – Quinn asiente ante su sorpresa

¿Te molesta?

No, me sorprende que a la primera persona a la que se lo cuentes sea tu madre pero esta bien ¿Qué te ha dicho?

No mucho, que es algo importante y que nos ve felices

Nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto

Encanto, es hora de levantarse, así que vístete y baja – le indica levantándose ella primero y abandonando la habitación, dejando a Rachel con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

><p><em>Por fin tengo tiempo de actualizar ! Lamento el retraso ...<br>_

_Muchísimas__ gracias por leer y especialmente, por dejar algún comentario, me encanta leer  
>lo que opináis de cada capitulo y de la historia en general xD <em>

_En el siguiente capitulo sera el salto en el tiempo del que hable antes :)  
>A ver que os parece jeje...<br>_

_Cada vez queda menos... :(  
><em>

_Saludos. _


	98. Feliz Aniversario

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 98. Feliz aniversario<strong>

Diferente año, diferente motivo pero mismo lugar. De nuevo están en Lima, esta vez para celebrar su tercer aniversario. Tres años con sus mas y sus menos, sus malentendido, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones y sobretodo mucho amor.

Estaba todo planeado, llegarían viernes por la noche y los padres de Rachel las estarían esperando en el aeropuerto. Ellos se quedaban con Beth durante esa noche y el día siguiente, Judy la recogería Sábado por la tarde y hasta el Domingo las chicas no pasarían a por ella para volar de nuevo a casa.

En esta ocasión Santana y Britt no habían podido quedarse con su sobrina, estaban demasiado ocupadas y agotadas, culpa de una pequeña e inquieta morena de nombre Nicole López-Pierce. Las chica lo habían logrado y ahora tienen a una preciosa bebe de apenas dos meses. Santana no podía evitarlo y su mascara de chica dura desaparecía en cuanto su niña estaba delante, a la latina se le cae la baba con ella. Y que decir de la otra orgullosa mama, encantada con sus dos chicas latinas.

Otras que tampoco habían podido quedarse con Beth eran Sam y Kyla. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ellas pero permanecían juntas y enamoradas igual o más que el primer día. El primer año de universidad había hecho mella en ellas llevándolas a una pequeña ruptura, separación que se zanjo a solo mes y medio de producirse. Las clases, estar separadas, conocer gente nueva, un ambiente diferente, las fiestas… todo había influido para la ¨gran pelea¨ como ellas la llamaban a modo de broma, algo que ahora podían hacer pero que en su momento les dolió y les costó muchas lagrimas. Las chicas habían optado por quedarse en sus respectivos campus adelantando algunos trabajos finales para poder asistir al cumpleaños de Beth unas semanas más tarde.

Eso había dejado a Rachel y a Quinn sin opción, tenían que llevarse a la niña con ellas. Por suerte sus respectivos padres se habían ofrecido a cuidarla, a ella y a Woody por supuesto, para darles algo de tiempo.

Quinn había insistido en repetir su cena en Breadstix desde el primer aniversario y este año no iba a ser diferente. La cena estaba reservada para el sábado, lo que les daba la noche del viernes y casi todo el día siguiente para relajarse y mimarse mutuamente.

Las últimas semanas la diva había estado muy fogosa y Quinn no tenia quejas… bueno una quizás. Rachel la había despertado dos noches a altas horas de la madrugada para hacer el amor y no es que ella no quisiera, la morena no tenia que hacer mucho para calentarla pero odia terriblemente que la despierten y ella lo sabe.

Sus planes para ampliar la familia se habían retrasado por culpa del trabajo. A la diva le ofrecieron el papel principal en una de las obras más importantes de Broadway, solo unas semanas después de haberlo decidido. Las dos llegaron a la conclusión de que era imposible rechazarlo y ellas podían esperar un poco más, total solo serian seis meses.

Al final fueron nueve en lugar de seis y para su segundo aniversario ya estaba todo decidido… la clínica, el donante, el día y la hora. La mala suerte quiso que el primer intento no diera resultado, arruinando todas sus ilusiones. Esto afecto sobre todo a Rachel, quien pasó unos meses realmente malos y quiso esperar para el siguiente intento.

Una vez recuperada, con ánimos y fuerza lo estaban intentando otra vez, misma clínica, mismo donante. Rachel había sido muy especifica en lo quería del candidato, tenia que ser rubio y atlético, deportista, a ser posible interesado en el mundo de las artes, ninguna enfermedad genética grave y con estudios universitarios. Lo habían encontrado entre los donantes anónimos de la clínica, ya que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a involucrar a algún conocido o salir en busca de ese hombre.

El viernes en la noche llegaron agotadas a casa por lo que se metieron en la cama nada más hacerlo. Había sido un largo de día de trabajo para la rubia y solo quería dormir. Pero el sábado había amanecido diferente ¡era su aniversario! Esa mañana había despertado a Rachel con tiernos besos a lo largo de su espina dorsal y la había sorprendido con un completo desayuno y una rosa.

Habían comido y mientras la rubia se encargaba de recoger, había obligado a Rachel a salir fuera, al jardín, para darse un baño o hacer lo que quisiera. Quinn no la había dejado hacer nada durante todo el día, al igual que la diva no se lo permitió a ella el año anterior. Rachel se había encargado de todo el día de su segundo aniversario.

Al acabar, Quinn no duda en unirse a su chica en el elegante cenador cama que habían adquirido para el jardín. Capricho de la fotógrafa. Rachel esta tumbada, boca arriba, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, cuando la mano de Quinn acaricia suavemente su abdomen. La rubia obtiene una reacción inmediata de su chica, aunque no la esperada.

Ahora no – espeta abriendo los ojos y apartando la mano de Quinn

Estaba pensando que podríamos subir al jacuzzi y…

El jacuzzi se había convertido en el lugar favorito de Rachel en toda la casa, especialmente si tenia la compañía de Quinn en el, y no dudan en utilizarlo en numerosas ocasiones y no precisamente para relajarse.

No me apetece – se niega dándole la espalda, algo que no detiene a Quinn y acerca mas su cuerpo al de la morena

Oh, vamos… prometo hacer que valga la pena – susurra acariciando su pierna hasta llegar a su cintura, donde Rachel la aparta de un manotazo

¡He dicho que no! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

¡Genial! – ironiza levantándose molesta - ¡Siempre tiene que ser cuando la señorita quiera ¿no? – espeta confundida por el cambio de humor brusco de la diva - ¡Pues tranquila, no pienso molestarte más!

Quinn esta dispuesta a marcharse al interior de la casa pero los suaves sollozos de su novia la detienen. No lo entiende, primero le grita y ahora llora. La rubia da media vuelta y se acerca a ella de nuevo, sin estar segura de si es buena idea o no, pero no puede marcharse y dejarla llorando, odia verla llorar.

Shhh… esta bien, lo siento, no llores por favor – dice tratando de calmarla mientras la abraza

Lo siento – se disculpa entre sollozos – no es mi culpa, es por el bebe, yo…

La rubia se aleja lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro y la mira sorprendida, Rachel tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho y rápidamente se lleva las manos a la boca.

Tu… el… ¿bebe? – tartamudea Quinn incrédula

Habían realizado la segunda inseminación hacia unos dos meses y Rachel tuvo su primera falta, pero habían hecho hasta tres pruebas de embarazos y las tres habían sido negativas.

¿Cómo?

Creo que en nuestro caso esta bastante claro como fue Quinn – comenta mas tranquila

Quiero decir que ¿desde cuando lo sabes? Los test dieron negativo

Hace dos días – reconoce con culpabilidad apartando su mirada – Estaba en el centro comercial y comencé a sentirme mal, me maree y bueno… un show – relata con calma mientras Quinn la mira aterrorizada – el equipo medico del centro insistió en llevarme al hospital mas cercano y allí me lo dijeron… al parecer los test pueden fallar - la diva por fin levanta su cabeza buscando la mirada de su chica, quien no despega sus ojos su abdomen

¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta tomando su mano y acariciando su mejilla con preocupación

Yo… - otra vez la voz temblorosa se apodera de ella – quería preparar una cena romántica, velas, música y todas esas chorradas para decírtelo – declara conteniendo algunas lagrimas y con voz entrecortada

Oh, mi amor – susurra abrazándola con fuerza – no necesito todas esas cosas

Pero yo quería hacerlas… quería que fuera una sorpresa – se lamenta, ahora si, dejando salir las lagrimas de sus ojos

Aun podemos hacer todas esas chorradas – asegura utilizando las palabras que previamente ella había usado

Ya no importa, ya lo sabes

Ahora soy yo quien quiere hacerlo, déjame por favor – pide casi en tono de suplica limpiando sus lagrimas

Esta bien – acepta con una pequeña sonrisa

Así me gusta… te quiero – dice besándola en sus labios de forma suave e inesperadamente para la morena, repite el mismo gesto posando sus labios sobre su abdomen – A ti también, mi vida – susurra a su pequeño bebe en el interior de su amor - ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! - exclama feliz volviendo a encontrarse con la mirada de la diva

~/~/~/~/~/~

Los últimos acontecimientos hacen que Quinn cambie sus planes, la cena en Breadstix este año, será sustituida por cena romántica en casa.

Después de pasar parte de la tarde acostadas junto a la piscina, abrazadas y con dulces caricias, Quinn había insistido para que Rachel se diera un baño relajante en el jacuzzi, lo que para la morena significaban al menos dos horas acompañada por el sonido de la música, ya que la rubia se había negado a unirse a ella. La rubia tenia otras cosas que hacer.

Primero decorar perfectamente el salón para una velada perfecta. Velas que proporcionan un ambiente a media luz, algunas rosas recién cortadas de su jardín por ella misma, decorando el centro de la mesa, cubierta por un rojo mantel, y aunque no hace demasiado frio, Quinn se encarga de encender la chimenea, a su chica le encanta verla encendida. Y por ultimo la música, Kenny G era el elegido.

En segundo lugar la cena, tenia que ser algo improvisado con lo que hubiese en la nevera, ya que los cambios son de última hora y de ninguna manera puede ir a comprar.

Ratatouille es la elección final de Quinn, principalmente porque es uno de los platos preferidos de la diva y también porque dispone de todos los ingredientes. Para el postre agradece haber comprado una caja de bombones en NY a escondidas de Rachel, era una sorpresa para después de su cena en Breadstix, ahora lo será para después de la cena en casa.

Por ultimo, tiene que vestirse. Esta vez iban a usar vestidos apropiados para su salida, no como en su primer año, y Quinn había insistido en que eso no cambiara aunque ya no salieran fuera. También se había asegurado de recordarle a Rachel que no le esta permitido bajar hasta las nueve de la noche.

A falta de cinco minutos para la hora acordada, Quinn lo tenia todo listo. Se había decantado por un precioso vestido palabra de honor, en color rojo, que le llega junto por encima de sus rodillas, todo ello a juego con unos finos y altos zapatos en el mismo color. Pelo cuidadosamente recogido, un suave maquillaje y un elegante colgante, regalo de Quinn, con un corazón y la fecha de su aniversario impresa detrás, es el detalle final.

En cambio Rachel, había optado por un vestido en color plata con numerosos brillitos, escote en V y pegado a su cuerpo en la parte superior y la cintura, dejando una caída suelta a su falda. Unos discretos pendientes, regalo de Quinn, se ven ligeramente camuflados por la melena suelta de la chica, tal y como le gusta a la rubia.

La joven fotógrafa decide un último cambio de planes y en lugar de esperar a Rachel, sube en su busca. Dos suaves toques en la puerta de madera sorprenden a la diva, quien se apresura en abrir con una enorme sonrisa.

Son las nueve, es la hora – le indica extendiendo su mano para que ella la tome

No tenias porque subir

Es una cita ¿no? Pues lo que corresponde es que recoja a mi chica – susurra con un dulce beso – Por cierto, estas preciosa – añade mirándola de arriba abajo descaradamente

Las dos chica caminan hasta la planta baja de la casa y luego el salón. Rachel se sorprende por lo bien que Quinn lo ha preparado todo, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo y lo improvisado que es. No puede evitar emocionarse un poco, aunque ahora no sabe si es por lo detallista que puede llegar a ser la rubia o por las hormonas del embarazo, quizás un poco de ambas.

Espero que esto sea el tipo de chorradas a las que te referías – murmura abrazándola por su espalda

Me encanta – confiesa volteándose para quedar frente a frente y poder besarla

Feliz aniversario, princesa

¿Sigo siendo tu princesa? – cuestiona pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Siempre lo vas a ser – asegura con otro beso - ¿nos sentamos?

Quinn camina hasta la mesa, en concreto el lugar de su chica para retirar su silla y así pueda sentarse, pero Rachel permanece aun en el mismo lugar, observando cada detalle y cada movimiento de su chica.

Quinn – la llama mientras camina hasta ella – tu también estas preciosas – dice devolviéndole el cumplido anterior

Las dos sonríen y toman asiento, dispuestas a disfrutar de su velada perfecta y brindar por lo que esta por llegar. Su bebe.

* * *

><p><em>¡Actualización!<em>

_Habrá bebe faberry ! Aunque nada de boda aun jeje _  
><em>Y las Brittana ya tienen su bebe y es niña xD<em>  
><em>Es lo que tienen los salto de tiempo, puede pasar de todo ajaja<em>

_Rachel es la embarazada ¿quien aposto por ella? _

_Son varios los comentarios pidiendo historia de Sam & Kyla, me alegra ver que _  
><em>esta parejita ha gustado... igual me tengo pensar en serio lo de escribir algo, no sé...<em>

_ Para que nadie entre en ¨ pánico ¨ cuando llegue el final, aviso que_  
><em>quedan 2 + 1 capítulos, es decir, 2 caps. y un corto epilogo. <em>  
><em>Lo que en total serán 100 capítulos + epilogo xD<em>

_GRACIAS por leer y comentar :)  
><em>

_Nos leemos el fin de semana._

_Saludos. _


	99. El embarazo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 99. El embarazo<strong>

_8 semanas_

Estaba preparada. Nerviosa, emocionada y asustada, pero preparada. Todavía no se lo habían dicho a nadie aunque estaban deseando, primero tenia que llegar este momento, la primera ecografía y asegurarse de que todo iba bien para entonces hacerlo. La primera en saberlo iba a ser Beth, y tanto Quinn como Rachel, especialmente la morena, estaban preocupadas por como lo tomaría la pequeña, si había tenido problemas con compartir a sus tías con la pequeña Nicole, ninguna quiere imaginarse como será compartir además a sus mamas con otro bebe, las 24 horas del día.

Quinn pasó a recogerla por casa para acudir a la cita. Nada más llegar y concederles paso, la morena se vio recostada en la camilla, con la doctora a un lado, junto al instrumental, y Quinn al otro, sosteniendo su mano, igual o más nerviosa que ella.

La emoción aumentó en ambas cuando Rachel se levanto ligeramente la camiseta para dejar al aire su todavía plano vientre y la doctora vertió en él el frio gel. Quinn apretó delicadamente la mano de su chica en un intento por tranquilizarla y a cambio recibió la tímida sonrisa de la diva. Cuando la sonda se poso sobre el gel y comenzó a moverse por su estomago la mirada de las dos se enfoco en la doctora y el monitor.

No esperéis demasiado – advirtió buscando el embrión en el interior de la morena – Con tan poco tiempo, mide alrededor de 10 mm

¿Tan pequeño? – preguntó con cierta preocupación

Es lo normal ¿verdad? – Quinn busca la confirmación de la doctora para tranquilizar a su chica

Si… vale, aquí – las dos chicas miran la pantalla, donde el dedo índice de la mujer señala en la imagen ahora fija – Esto tan pequeñito, es vuestro bebe – anuncia sonriendo

Ninguna de las dos puede evitar que los ojos se les llenen de lagrimas por la emoción de ver por primera vez a su bebe, pequeñito y prácticamente una mancha en una imagen, pero suyo. Ambas se miran con idénticas sonrisas de felicidad. Inesperadamente, Quinn se inclina sobre la morena, dejando un dulce beso en su frente como muestra de su amor. Gesto que Rachel recibe encantada. Sus ojos se cierran solos en un intento por controlarse y no acabar liberando todas esas lagrimas encerrados, producto de la emoción del momento.

¿Estáis listas para lo mejor? - interrumpe la doctora

¿Lo mejor?

Quinn sonríe anticipándose a lo que viene, ella ya lo sabe. Rachel en cambio no tiene ni idea de que habla la doctora, pero aun así asiente. Y ahí esta, fuerte y rápido, haciendo que las lagrimas por fin abandonen su refugio, el latido de su pequeño corazón.

Nunca se había sentido así en su vida. Tan emocionada, tan feliz, tan… era indescriptible, no tenía palabras para definir sus emociones en ese momento. Quinn no dejaba de mirarla compartiendo el momento, ella sabia perfectamente lo que Rachel estaba sintiendo y poder compartirlo era, sin duda, asombroso.

La doctora las dejo a solas un momento, permitiendo a la morena limpiar su abdomen y compartir algo tan importante en privado.

¿Estás bien?

¡Dios! ¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has oído?

Es impresionante – asegura Quinn con una sonrisa y un beso a Rachel

Aun no me lo puedo creer. Es real ¡es nuestro bebe!

Rachel rodea su cuello compartiendo un fuerte abrazo mientras se recuperan de la emoción en un cómodo silencio.

Gracias

¿Por qué? – la confusión es visible en el rostro de la morena

Por todo. Por estar conmigo, por hacerme feliz, por nuestro bebe… te quiero, Rachel

Te quiero, mi vida – susurra ella antes de besarla suavemente

~/~/~/~/~/~

De camino a casa recogieron a Beth de la escuela de baile de Britt, quien amablemente se había quedado con la pequeña, sin hacer muchas preguntas, y compraron la cena en uno de los sitios favoritos de la niña. Esa misma noche le darían la noticia.

Quinn se encargo de todo, preparar la mesa y poner la cena en sus correspondientes platos mientras Rachel se duchaba y se ponía cómoda. Recoger las sobras y fregar los platos. Y por ultimo ayudar a Beth con su baño. La diva había querido hacer algo pero Quinn insistió en que por una vez se relajase y descansara un poco, había sido un día lleno de emociones.

Para cuando ella misma se baño y se coloco su pijama para reunirse con sus dos chicas en el salón, la morena había caído en un ligero sueño en el sofá, con Beth acostada en borde del mismo y rodeada por sus brazos.

¿Te vienes con mami un poco? – pregunta sentándose en el sillón libre a la espera de una respuesta, la cual no se hace esperar y la niña, con sumo cuidado, se libera del abrazo de Rachel para correr y acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre

¿Qué le pasa a mama? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido mirando a la morena, para ella es raro verla dormir tan pronto, cuando normalmente es la que mas energía tiene de las tres

Nada, esta un poco cansada – mira con una sonrisa a su chica dormida – Vamos a tener que cuidarla un poquito más a partir de ahora ¿vale? Necesito tu ayuda para eso - Beth asiente con firmeza

¿Por qué? – Quinn sonríe, su hija no puede simplemente hacerlo, tiene que saber el porque de cada cosa… en cierto punto, en eso, se parece a Rachel

Veras…

Ni se te ocurra – el susurro de la morena sobresalta a las dos chicas, que estaban seguras de que dormía

Pero… habíamos dicho que… - Quinn la mira confusa

Quiero que lo hagamos juntas – dice desperezándose un poco y sentándose para dejarles un sitio a su lado

Pues como estaba a punto de decirte…

Beth, sabes que te queremos mucho ¿verdad? – la niña asiente ante las palabras de la diva – Y que mama y yo también nos queremos – vuelve a asentir

¿Os vais a separar? – pregunta con preocupación, había visto en las películas que cuando los papas dicen eso es porque algo malo pasa

¡No! – se apresura en aclarar Quinn - ¿De donde sacas eso?

Lo vi en una película – es sincera

Vale, a partir de ahora vigilaremos mejor lo que ve – se dirige a Rachel, quien asiente vehementemente

Beth ¿recuerdas cuando la tía Santana y la tía Britt tuvieron a Nicole?

Si, la tía Britt me dijo que se querían tanto que tenían que compartirlo con alguien más igual que vosotras conmigo, por eso tuvieron a mi primita

Eso es princesa – confirma Quinn acariciando a su pequeña – Y mama y yo nos queremos tanto, tanto, que además de compartirlo contigo queremos compartirlo con alguien más

¿Con la prima Nicole? – cuestiona algo confusa

A ella también la queremos – interviene Rachel – lo que mama quiere decir es que dentro de unos meses vas a tener un hermanito

O hermanita – se apresura en añadir la rubia

¿Vas a tener un bebe como la tía San? – pregunta directamente a Quinn

Yo no… mama – le indica señalando a la morena

Por un momento las tres guardan silencio. Beth mantiene su vista fija en el suelo mientras piensa, las otras dos se miran entre si y a la niña alternativamente.

¿Cuándo Rachel tenga su propio bebe me querrá menos a mi? – pregunto con miedo

No – la diva es rotunda – eso no va a pasar nunca, eres mi niña y nada, ni nadie va a cambiar eso ¿entiendes? – Beth asiente lentamente

Cariño ¿tienes alguna pregunta más?

No

Perfecto – Rachel sonríe ligeramente – ¿Que te parece si mientras mami prepara tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate… nosotras subimos a la habitación? – propone y Beth acepta encantada colgándose de cuello – Y si quieres y mami esta de acuerdo – añade mirando a la rubia – esta noche duermes con nosotras ¿Quieres?

¿De verdad? – pregunta mirando a una y a otra, últimamente no la dejaban dormir con ellas

Id subiendo, enseguida voy – murmura Quinn besando a cada una antes de meterse en la cocina

* * *

><p><em>12 semanas<em>

Antes de darse cuenta, había llegado el tercer mes de embarazo. Tenían programada la segunda ecografía del bebe y en esta ocasión ¡Beth las iba a acompañar! También iban a poder verlo más formado, su cuerpo, sus manitas, los pies, la cabecita… Al igual que la primera vez, ambas estaban emocionadas, pero los nervios los habían dejado para Beth, quien no tenia ni idea de que esperar. Le habían dicho que vería al bebe pero la niña no entendía muy bien como.

La doctora las esperaba al igual que la primera vez y se mostró atenta con la niña, a priori algo asustada cuando posó la sonda sobre el vientre de su mama. El asombro apareció pronto al escuchar el fuerte latido del corazón del bebe. La forma exagerada en que sus ojos se habían abierto sacó una sonrisa a las tres mujeres.

Todo estaba bien. Él bebe se desarrollaba con normalidad y Rachel estaba estupenda. La verdad es que estaba siendo bastante sencillo para la morena. Prácticamente no había sentido las nauseas de las que tanto había oído hablar, tampoco había notado excesivo cansancio, ni cambios de humor constantes. Tenía sus días, por supuesto, pero nada exagerado. Solo dos cosas habían cambiado, su alimentación y el sexo.

En cuanto a la comida, estaba teniendo antojos muy raros y a unas horas poco decentes. La rubia se había visto obligada a salir a altas horas de la noche para concederle los caprichos a su chica, sin importar si esta dormida o si al día siguiente tenia que madrugar para ir a trabajar.

Con el sexo no se iba a quejar, la morena estaba siempre dispuesta, sin importar la hora, ni el lugar. Lejos de disminuir su libido con el embarazo, tal y como le habían dicho, o como a ella misma le ocurrió con Beth, Rachel estaba más activa que nunca.

Quinn… amor ¿estas despierta? – susurra Rachel moviéndola suavemente con su mano

No… sigue durmiendo

Mi vida…

Estoy cansada cielo, no vamos a hacerlo ahora

Pero no es eso lo que quiero – murmura abatida por el poco caso que la rubia le muestra

Tampoco voy a salir a por pepinillos, ni tarta de chocolate, ni nada que implique salir de casa ¡demonios, son las 3 de la madrugada! – protesta encendiendo la luz de la mesita y sentándose en la cama - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta después de unos segundos pasándose la mano por la cara

Nada, da igual – dice molesta

Rachel, ya estoy despierta – insiste intentado mantener la calma

No, déjalo. No importa

Rach… ¿estas llorando? – pregunta al creer haber oído un ligero sollozo de la morena

No – contesta, su voz lacrimosa la delata

Ey… no llores ¿si? – pide acariciando su espalda suavemente – Lo siento, a veces soy un poco idiota

Si – esta de acuerdo la morena

¿Me perdonas? – se disculpa obligándola a girarse para mirarla a la cara y Rachel asiente - ¿Qué querías?

Tengo hambre

Está bien, ¿Dónde tengo que ir esta vez? – interroga levantándose

A ningún sitio, me apetecen unos macarrones con queso

¿Ahora? – la diva se encoge de hombros – Esta bien, no te duermas

Gracias – alcanza a susurrar antes de que la rubia abandone la habitación

~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Están buenos?

Deliciosos ¿quieres? – Rachel habla con la boca llena lo que hace que sus palabras sean prácticamente inentendibles, aun así la rubia sonríe

No, gracias

Tu te lo pierdes – resuelve metiendo más macarrones en su boca

Eres afortunada Rachel Berry

Lo sé

No, en serio… cuando yo estaba embarazada de Beth, no tenia a nadie que me preparara macarrones con queso a las tres de la madruga… o que se despertara solo para hacer el amor conmigo – añade con una sonrisa divertida

Lo siento – se disculpa la morena sin dejar de comer, no había pensado en eso y no tuvo que ser fácil para su chica

De todas formas, Beth no fue muy exigente… no como este pequeño glotón que tienes ahí dentro – Quinn habla susurrándole a la incipiente tripita de la morena

Me gusta cuando le hablas

Las sonrisas de las dos no pueden ser mas grandes y más sinceras en ese momento, y mientras Rachel sigue comiendo, Quinn se dedica a susurrarle a su pequeño bebe.

* * *

><p><em>21 semanas<em>

Cinco meses y su barriga era enorme, Rachel aun tenia dudas si realmente solo había un bebe ahí dentro. El embarazo estaba empezando a hacer mella en ella, al final del día acababa agotada, por poco que hiciera. No quería ni imaginarse como serán las cosas cuando este llegando al final de su estado. Por suerte, Quinn estaba llevándose algo de trabajo a casa y no había aceptado proyectos nuevos para los próximos meses, y así pasar más tiempo en casa cuidando de ella. No es que lo necesitara, la diva podía valerse por si misma pero era agradable tener a la rubia a su lado para cualquier cosa.

Quinn se estaba portando de forma ejemplar, no se había perdido ni una visita al medico, había cumplido con todos sus antojos, por raros o inoportunos que fueran, estaba mucho más cariñosa y atenta…

Esa misma mañana habían tenido revisión y todo estaba bien, tanto con el bebe como con Rachel. Finalmente y gracias a que su pequeño se había dejado ver perfectamente, ya lo sabían, o más bien la doctora había confirmado sus sospechas… ¡su bebe es un niño! Su pequeño Alex. Las dos se emocionaron al saberlo y cuando durante la cena se lo comunicaron a Beth, la niña grito de alegría, ella prefería un niño, así no le quitaría sus juguetes ni su ropa.

Rachel llevaba alrededor de diez minutos fingiendo dormir y reprimiendo una sonrisa, solo para poder seguir escuchando los susurros de Quinn a su bebe.

¿Sabes? Estoy deseando ver tu carita, poder tocarte y abrazarte, darte muchos besos… no veo la hora – confiesa con una sonrisa susurrando a la tripa de su chica – No se lo digas a nadie pero a veces puedo ser muy pesada, ya te lo dirá mama… voy a estar todo el día mimándote… a ti, a Beth, tu hermanita, y a tu mami, os vais a cansar de mi…

Eso es imposible – asegura manteniendo los ojos cerrados y media sonrisa en su boca

¡Hey! ¿te he despertado? – musita besado suavemente su abdomen, para después colocar su cabeza junto a la de la diva

¿Qué hacías?

Nada

Te he escuchado

¡Oh! – Quinn baja su mirada un poco avergonzada y vuelve a encontrarse con la de Rachel segundos después

Si… también te escuche anoche, y la noche anterior… - reconoce acariciando su mejilla – Lo que no sé es porque solo lo haces cuando crees que estoy durmiendo

Es… son cosas entre mi bebe y yo… - resuelve besando a la chica

Creo que como madre de este bebe tengo derecho a saber lo que habláis

De eso nada

Pero…

Shhh… quiere dormir – le interrumpe posando un dedo sobre su labios para que guarde silencio

¿Te lo ha dicho el? Porque yo no lo he oído

Si, ya veras… escucha atenta eh… - Rachel sonríe por las ocurrencias de la rubia – Mi amor ¿quieres dormir? – pregunta dirigiéndose de nuevo a la barriga de Rachel donde se aloja su bebe

Quinn, no… - Rachel la da por imposible cuando la vuelve a mandar callar

Amor, contéstale a mama – insiste colocando su mano junto a la de Rachel en su tripa

Las dos mujeres guardan silencio y tras unos segundos reciben respuesta del bebe. Un pequeño pero claro movimiento contra sus manos que sorprende a ambas. Se miran la una a la otra con los ojos completamente abiertos y llenos de emoción. La doctora las había tranquilizado cuando preocupadas, le habían dicho que la morena aun no había notado ningún movimiento del bebe en su interior, les había dicho que ya llegaría, y ahí estaba, su niño estaba dando sus primeras pataditas.

Te quiero – susurra Quinn hablando de nuevo con el pequeño – Te lo he dicho – añade justo antes de mirar a la morena y ver algunas lagrimas abandonando sus ojos y recorres sus mejillas – Mi amor…

¿Lo has sentido? – pregunta con emoción en su voz y algo avergonzada por sus lágrimas – Es…

Indescriptible – completa la rubia limpiando sus mejillas – La primera vez que sentí a Beth, llore como una idiota toda la mañana – confiesa haciendo sentir mejor a Rachel

¡Háblale! – exige encendiendo la luz de la habitación

¿Qué?

Lo ha hecho porque tu le hablabas… hazlo otra vez, quiero sentirlo de nuevo

Rach, ha sido casualidad…

Por favor… - pide haciendo pucheros

Esta bien pero no pienso pasarme las noche hablándole al bebe para que de patadas eh – advierte antes de colocarse a la altura de su barriga

Quinn, te escucho como le hablas cada noche… me encanta escucharte decirle todas esas cosas… ahora solo sabrás que yo también te escucho – dice decidida ganandose un corto beso de la rubia - ¡Dile algo! – ordena haciendo que Quinn niegue con la cabeza, ahora no parara hasta que su pequeño Alex decida golpear otra vez y a saber cuando sera eso

* * *

><p><em>36 semanas…<em>

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última revisión y ya no tendrían que volver hasta el momento del parto. Todo estaba perfecto, Alex era un niño sano, de 49 cm de tamaño y poco más de tres kilos de peso. Aun así, Rachel estaba más histérica que nunca. Se irritaba por cualquier cosa, se había metido una una limpieza casi obsesiva del apartamento, y cada dos por tres revisaba las cosas del bebe, cosas que tendrían que llevarse al hospital llegado el momento. Rachel solo pedía una cosa, que Quinn estuviese en casa cuando llegaran las primeras contracciones, si tenia que hacerlo sola, le iba a dar algo.

Beth había desarrollado ciertos celos por la inminente llegada del bebe, a pesar de que las chicas habían intentado incluirla en todo, la elección del color de la habitación, los muebles, la ropita… todo. Les habían dicho que era algo normal, pero durante el embarazo había ido tan bien que tenían la esperanza de que esos celos no aparecieran.

Esa noche habían conseguido que la pequeña se quedara en su habitación después de un par de cuentos y una canción entonada por Rachel para hacerla dormir.

Quinn – llama con gesto preocupado a la rubia interrumpiendo su lectura

Si – contesta ella manteniendo las sabanas apartadas para que pueda acostarse a su lado

¿Y si cuando Alex nazca se vuelve peor?... Beth – especifica ante su confusión - ¿Y si…

Todo va a ir bien ¿vale? – la rubia deja su libro a un lado centrándose en ella - Beth lo va a querer mucho, ya lo veras – asegura cobijándola entre sus brazos para darle mayor tranquilidad – Va a cuidar de el igual que hace con Nicole ¿recuerdas lo que paso cuando nació? – Rachel asiente haciendo memoria de los arrebatos que su niña tuvo cuando su primita llego al mundo y sus tías estaban más ocupadas que antes

Pero no es lo mismo, Nicole iba y venia, y nos tenia a nosotras a todas horas… Alex va a estar todo el tiempo y nos vamos a tener que repartir para atenderlos a los dos…

Rach, no quiero que te preocupes por eso ahora… aun quedan unas semanas para que Alex llegue, y si tenemos problemas los resolveremos ¿ok?

Esta bien… te quiero – susurra cerrando sus ojos al sentir el cálido contacto de los labios de Quinn en su frente

Y yo… buenas noches

Buenas noches – musita prácticamente dormida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y rodeándola con su brazo. Ninguna de las dos sabia que el momento estaba más cerca de lo esperado.

Tan solo unas horas más tarde, Rachel comenzaba a moverse inquieta. Sin despertar a Quinn, la morena fue en busca de un vaso de agua y dar un paseo por la casa, intentando calmar su malestar. Las últimas noche Alex había estado mas nervioso que de costumbre impidiéndole dormir con normalidad, pero solía calmarse con un paseo. Aparentemente había funcionado, aunque había tardado algo más que las otras veces y al volver a la cama, Quinn estaba medio despierta.

¿Dónde estabas? – con los ojos cerrados incapaz de abrirlos

Abajo

¿No te deja dormir?

Esta nervioso

¿Puedo hacer algo? – susurra ofreciéndole su ayuda aunque el sueño esta a punto de vencerla otra vez

No te preocupes. Descansa – dice metiéndose en la cama y dejando un beso en su cabeza. La rubia murmura algo imposible de entender antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Una hora más tarde, y tras algunos codazos de Rachel a Quinn y una simple pero decisiva frase de la morena, la rubia se mueve histérica por toda la habitación, mientras Rachel trata de no reírse por la situación, era ella la que estaba a punto de dar a luz, se supone que ella debería ser la que estaba nerviosa no Quinn.

La diva había llamado a Santana y Britt para avisarles que pasarían a dejar a Beth. Quinn no había sido capaz de marcar el numero de sus amigas, y Rachel tenia la esperanza de que por lo menos no se hubiera olvidado de conducir, porque entonces iban a estar en problemas.

Quinn no sabia si conducir a toda prisa para llegar cuanto antes, o hacerlo con todo el cuidado del mundo. Al final había intentando un poco de ambas, conducir deprisa pero con cuidado. Habían llegado sanas y salvas a la puerta de urgencias y para cuando querían darse cuenta, la morena estaba siendo instalada en una habitación y Quinn acompañándola.

Cielo ¿puedes tranquilizarte? – murmura Rachel intentando que Quinn detenga su paseo de lado a lado en la habitación – Se supone que yo debería estar nerviosa, al fin y al cabo soy yo quien va a hacer esto… además tu ya sabes lo que es

No puedo evitarlo ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

No te creas eh, también estoy nerviosa – reconoce sonriendo – solo que tengo más ganas de verlo ya, que de que siga ahí dentro así que…

¿Te das cuentas que mañana tendremos un bebe? ¡Nuestro bebe! – exclama emocionada sosteniendo la mano de Rachel

Lo sé – afirma igual de emocionada

La doctora no había tardado en pasar a revisar a la morena y tenerla controlada, indicándoles que aun faltaba un poco para el parto. Aprovechando la tranquilidad aparente en la que se encontraba Rachel, Quinn había llamado a los padres de la morena y a su madre. Los tres iban a viajar la semana siguiente para estar presentes en este momento, pero las cosas se habían adelantado, así que viajarían lo antes posible.

Las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y continuas entre sí a medida que la noche avanzaba. La doctora había pasado después de una hora para evaluar la situación y poco después se había marchado diciéndoles que aun no era el momento, pero no quedaba mucho.

Una media hora más tarde Rachel era bajada a la sala de partos y Quinn, ataviada con la ropa del hospital, sostenía su mano. Bueno, más bien permitía que la morena la estrujara en cada uno de sus esfuerzos por tener a su bebe.

Después de muchos quejidos, algunos gritos y un par de maldiciones de Rachel, la sala se veía invadida por un llanto, el fuerte llanto del pequeño Alex. Y las lágrimas de emoción hacían acto de presencia en los rostros de sus mamas.

Hola – el saludo en forma de susurro llega de las dos a la vez, al tiempo que depositan al bebe en los brazos de la agotada y primeriza mama.

* * *

><p><em>Me pasa algo raro con este capitulo. La primera parte no me convence mucho, luego creo que<em>  
><em>mejora... Igual es el capitulo, o uno de los capítulos, que mas me ha costado escribir, y de los más largos jeje<em>  
><em>Tengo que aclarar que no he pasado por un embarazo, así que cualquier cosilla que este mal, lo siento,<em>  
><em>he intentado escribir cada emoción lo mejor que he podido imaginándolo.<em>

_No tengo mucho que decir y tampoco quiero soltar ningun rollo, así que GRACIAS por leer/comentar, y  
>ojala os guste xD<em>

_ Saludos._


	100. Sueño cumplido

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 100. Sueño cumplido<strong>

Mi amor

Hmm – murmura dormida

Alex esta llorando… te toca – le recuerda dándole un empujoncito para que se levante a atender a su hijo

Voy – musita sin ninguna intención de moverse, es más, ni siquiera abre los ojos, y así pasan algunos minutos y el llanto del bebe se vuelve más intenso

Quinn – insiste la diva

Con la insistencia de Rachel, Quinn finalmente cede y se levanta caminando hasta la habitación del pequeño Alex. Al llegar se detiene en la entrada para observar como Beth, de pie junto a la cuna del bebé, intenta calmarlo.

Princesa ¿Qué haces?

No deja de llorar – explica con gesto cansado, los llantos de su hermanito la habían despertado - ¿esta malito? - cuestiona con preocupación en su voz y su rostro

No, solo es un llorón - bromea Quinn besando su frente – vuelve a la cama anda, yo me encargo

Buenas noches mami

Hasta mañana – se despide la rubia e inmediatamente después de ver salir a Beth del cuarto, se gira para cargar al niño - ¿Qué pasa mi príncipe? – le susurra acariciando su espalda

Quinn se pasea por la habitación cantando en voz baja para su pequeño, un hábito al que el niño se había acostumbrado y normalmente era suficiente para que volviese a dormirse. El bebé se aferra con fuerza a la camiseta del pijama de su madre, acomodándose contra su pecho calmado.

Treinta minutos después y cansada de dar vueltas de una punta a otra de la habitación sin ningún resultado, Quinn deshace el camino anteriormente hecho, volviendo a su propio cuarto, buscando la ayuda de Rachel.

Para su sorpresa, su lugar ya ha sido ocupado por alguien más. Beth duerme profundamente junto a una Rachel despierta y sonriente que no deja de mirarla. La imagen es tan tierna, tan familiar, que Quinn desearía tener a mano su cámara y así poder inmortalizar el momento. En cambio todas sus cámaras están guardadas en el sótano, donde Alex no pudiera alcanzarlas, la rubia no quiere ver otra de sus maquinas destrozadas por su pequeño, un error haberla dejado a su alcance cuando comenzó a gatear dos semanas atrás. Error que no piensa volver a cometer.

Veo que no has tardado nada en remplazarme – se lamenta la rubia entrando y llamando la atención de su chica

Que quieres que diga… tengo debilidad por las chicas guapas – se excusa ella sonriendo

No consigo que se duerma… ¿nos hacéis un hueco?

Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo – dice acercando con cuidado a Beth hacia ella, dejando libre un lado para Quinn y Alex

Y decías que para que una cama tan grande… ves como al final sirve para algo – comenta con una sonrisa burlona señalando la cama llena. Ella se había empeñado en comprar una cama King size mientras que Rachel se negaba, al final la rubia consiguió convencerla

Creo que lo que este angelito quería era venir a la cama con sus mamas – susurra apreciando como poco a poco los ojos del pequeño se cierran

Pues que no se acostumbre – espeta en voz baja – esta habitación y esta cama es NC-17 – sugiere guiñando un ojo haciendo reír a Rachel

Últimamente es para todos los públicos

Mentirosa… hace solo una semana que no…

¡Uf! Una semana es tanto tiempo… ya ni me acuerdo como era – se burla Rachel

¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? – Quinn pone su voz más sensual y su sonrisa más provocadora

Mañana mejor – la diva destroza las esperanzas de Quinn, que borra su sonrisa inmediatamente – Reserva tus fuerzas leona… no pienso dejarte descansar en toda la noche

Me alegra tanto que Sam este de visita y se haya ofrecido para quedarse a los niños… que casualidad ¿no? Justo el día que me invitas a una cita, Sam esta aquí…

Mucha casualidad – asiente haciéndose la desentendida

¿Seguro que no tienes nada que ver?

¿Yo? Nada… será mejor que durmamos algo, no quiero estar cansada para mañana. Buenas noche, te quiero

Y yo a ti… ¿Qué hago con los niños? ¿Los dejo? – pregunta mirando a ambos cómodamente dormidos entre las dos, por la sonrisa de Rachel, sabe que es otra noche que le toca dormir en el borde del colchón

No era casualidad que Sam se hubiera ofrecido para cuidar a los pequeños, Rachel la había llamado pidiendo, casi suplicándole, que le hiciera el favor de cuidar de ellos por una noche y así poder salir a solas con Quinn. La pelirroja no había tenido ningún problema, total, ese fin de semana Kyla no iba a regresar a casa y ella no podía ir a visitarla, la chica tenia que acabar un importante trabajo de la universidad y no quería distracciones.

El plan de Rachel era llevar a su chica a cenar, un paseo bajo la luz de la luna y acabar la noche en la habitación de un hotel. Muy de vez en cuando las chicas se regalaban sus escapadas para poder dar rienda suelta a su pasión, cosa que con los niños en casa, a veces, se volvía complicada. Unas veces era una sola noche, otras el fin de semana completo… o viajaban a Lima y los niños se turnaban, un día con los padres de la morena y otro con la madre de la rubia, para acabar todo reunidos, el domingo, en casa de ellas.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Era fin de semana y había estado toda la mañana paseando por el centro comercial buscando el regalo perfecto para Quinn. Faltaba menos de una semana para el cumpleaños de la rubia y Rachel quería regalarle algo especial. Por eso, y con la excusa de sacar a los niños a dar un paseo, se habían ido hasta el centro de la ciudad, a casi una hora de casa, desde que se habían mudado a las afueras. Quinn había preferido quedarse en casa terminando un trabajo.

No le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar algo para la fotógrafa pero después Beth se empeño en ir de acá para allá, de tienda en tienda y finalmente consiguió que la diva le comprara unas botas nuevas y una nueva mochila para el cole. Por suerte Alex todavía no pedía nada, al menos no de forma entendible.

Finalmente se detuvieron en la zona infantil del lugar para alegría de Beth, la niña tenia cada día más energía, o ella menos, una de dos porque no podía más. Quizás también influía que Quinn la había mantenido despierta la mitad de la noche y Alex había decidido madrugar más que de costumbre ese día. De cualquier manera, le era imposible borrar la sonrisa de su cara viendo a su hija disfrutar de sus juegos, y a su bebe riendo por las cosas que su hermanita hacia.

Mama – susurra la niña acercándose y haciendo que Rachel ruede los ojos, solo por el tono de su voz ya sabe que le va a pedir algo - ¿Podemos tomar un helado? Por favor…

Sabes que no

Pero… uno pequeño – insiste haciendo pucheros – Podemos comprarle a mama también y así no se enfadara. Además Alex también quiere ¿a que si? – se dirige a su hermano buscando su complicidad. El pequeño ríe fuerte y aplaude entusiasmado por el simple hecho de que Beth le esté hablando

Esta bien – Rachel se rinde incapaz de negarle nada – pero uno pequeño y cuando volvamos a casa más te vale comerte toda la comida – le advierte caminando ya hacia la heladería

Mientras la pequeña entra en el establecimiento, Rachel la espera sentada en un banco, justo en frente. A veces, Beth insistía en que ya era grande y ella sola podía ir a comprar, y ni Rachel ni Quinn ponían pegas a eso, pero siempre se aseguraban de tener una buena vista de la pequeña por si acaso. Desde el lugar elegido, la veía perfectamente, la niña miraba atenta todo el mostrador, intentado decidirse por un sabor. La sonrisa provocada por la indecisión de su hija se le borra al ver su campo de visión interrumpido, ahora lo único que ve es la espalda de una chica, hace unos años se habría fijado más, ahora lo único que le importa es que se quite de en medio cuanto antes.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, esa chica se quita de su camino permitiéndole de nuevo ver a Beth y por fin parece que se ha decidido, porque ya esta recibiendo su helado de manos del joven dependiente.

Si la diva no hubiese estado tan pendiente del su pequeña, se habría percatado que la chica que hace apenas unos segundo le impedía verla, la mira sorprendida mientras camina hasta ella.

¿Rachel? ¡Oh, dios mio! ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Abby? – pregunta medio confundida, la chica esta bastante cambiada. Su pelo ahora es bastante más largo y ya no es tan negro, sino de un color castaño. Los rasgos de su cara están más marcados, con más madurez. Su piel esta ligeramente bronceada y esta más en forma que nunca - Estas…

¿Cambiada?

Si – reconoce abiertamente

Es lo que tiene cambiar de aires… me fui a california hace dos años más o menos

Lo sé, Michael me lo dijo – a pesar de lo que ocurrió eran amigas y la morena le tenía aprecio, así que su amigo de vez en cuando le contaba algo - ¿Cómo te va?

¡Genial! Voy haciendo mis cosas, algún anuncio, pequeños papeles en alguna serie… no me quejo

Me alegra

Gracias… ¿Qué hay de ti? Por lo que veo muy bien ¿no? – dice mirando al pequeño en los brazos de la morena

Si. Este es Alex… di hola, mi amor – le pide mirando al niño que balbucea algo que ellas interpretan como un saludo

Se parece a ti – reconoce la chica sonriendo a Alex – solo que rubio. ¿Esta Quinn aquí? – pregunta mirando a un lado y otro

No, esta en casa – le informa tranquilizándola - ¿Cómo sabes que…

Lo he supuesto al verte aquí después de ver a la niña allí – dice girándose para señalar la heladería, donde había reconocido a Beth antes

¡Oh dios míos! – exclama Rachel al ver la escena, al parecer Beth había chocado con otra chica manchándola completamente con su helado. Solo las risas de Abby a su lado consiguen distraerla

Creo que voy a tener que darle las gracias a Beth, acaba de terminar con mi interminable recorrido por este lugar

¿Qué? – la confusión de Rachel provoca más risas por parte de su antigua amiga

Ven conmigo… esto va a ser raro

Lo siento mucho – se disculpa Rachel nada más llegar

A sido un accidente, no la vi – se excusa Beth nerviosa

Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada preciosa – dice la desconocida tratando de limpiarse – Elige otro helado, yo invito ¿si? – añade tratando de hacer que la niña se tranquilice

¡Ey! La llamas preciosa y la invitas a un helado… ¿voy a tener que preocuparme? – Abby interviene divertida

Cielo… ya sabes que invito a todas las chicas guapas pero solo tu te vienes a casa – dice guiñándole un ojo para sorpresa de Rachel, el gesto de la morena no pasa desapercibido para su amiga y se apresura en presentarlas

Dany cariño, esta es Rachel, una vieja amiga… Rachel, ella es Danielle, mi…

Por favor no digas esposa, lo odio

¿Por qué? Estamos casadas ¿no?

Si, di que soy tu mujer, esposa suena muy…

¿Formal? – Rachel interrumpe el divertido dialogo entre la pareja asombrada

¡Eso es! Gracias – Dany extiende su mano con una sonrisa – Encantada Rachel

Lo mismo digo

Mama… - Beth que se había mantenido al margen observando, la llama tirando de su brazo - ¿Quiénes son? – susurra para que las otras dos no la escuchen

Princesa ¿no te acuerdas de Abby? Trabajamos juntas cuando conocí a mama – la pequeña niega con la cabeza intentado recordar

Mejor así – dice aliviada la castaña – No le gustaba mucho – explica a su chica

¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos a por nuestros helados mientras ellas hablan? – prepone Dany agachándose para estar a la altura de Beth - Seguro que hablan de cosas aburridas - añade rodando los ojos, lo que causa la risa de Beth

¿Puedo? – pregunta a su madre antes de asentir. En cuanto Rachel le da su permiso, se marcha con la chica hasta el mostrador de helados

Parece divertida – comenta caminando otra vez fuera de la heladería para tomar asiento donde antes estaba

Lo es – asegura Abby refiriéndose a la chica que le robo el corazón

¡Y estáis casadas!

¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo aun no – reconoce con una tonta sonrisa – Hace un mes que nos casamos

Felicidades… merecías encontrar a alguien que te quisiese tanto como parece hacerlo ella

Gracias

Un silencio incomodo se crea entre las dos durante algunos minutos, mientras observan a Dany y Beth eligiendo sus helados.

Siento mucho lo que paso Rachel – se disculpa bajo la atenta mirada de la diva – Intente llamarte después para disculparme pero entiendo que no contestaras

Si nos hubiésemos visto habríamos acabado muy mal

Lo sé… y me alegra que al final arreglaras las cosas con Quinn ¿Qué tal os va? ¿Os habéis casado?

Nada de boda pero estamos muy bien

¿Y no lo vais a hacer?

¿Como tu ya estas casada quieres que todo el mundo lo este o que?

No es eso, pero creía que…

Tranquila. No te voy a negar que lo pensamos durante un tiempo… pero nos dimos cuenta que estamos casadas desde hace mucho, casi desde el principio, no necesitamos ningún papel que diga que ella es mi y yo soy suya

¿Y el trabajo?

Quería pasar un tiempo con mi pequeño antes de verme atrapada otra vez por la locura del show, así que no he hecho nada desde que quede embarazada hasta ahora… pero en un mes empiezo los ensayos para una nueva obra en Broadway. Se me acaban las vacaciones...

Me alegra mucho que te vaya todo bien

Gracias. Lo mismo digo – responde con total sinceridad la diva

Tenemos que irnos

¿Qué? – Abby se muestra confusa por las palabras de su mujer

¿No pretenderás que me pasee por todo Nueva York con esta ropa? – pregunta retorica señalando las manchas de helado en su camiseta y su falda – Podemos ir al hotel para cambiarme y luego ir a Central Park o al zoo, o al Madison Square Garden o...

Se nota que es la primera vez que esta en Nueva York ¿eh? – comenta entre risas

¿En serio? Disfrútalo entonces – le recomienda la diva imitando a su amiga y poniéndose en pie

Supongo que es hora de despedirse. Ha sido bueno verte Rachel

Hasta la próxima – dice la morena abrazándola inesperadamente. El abrazo se mantiene algunos segundos y finalmente cada una continua con su camino

Rachel había sido sincera con Abby al decirle que no necesita un papel que diga que están casadas. Parada frente a su nueva casa, desde hacia unos tres meses, ratifica sus palabras. Tiene a Quinn, a Beth y Alex, son una familia, con o sin papel de por medio. Y tiene la casa que siempre quiso en un barrio tranquilo de las afueras de la ciudad. Hubo un pequeño detalle, que rápidamente Quinn se ocupo de solucionar, cuando compraron la casa, la pequeña valla que la delimitaba no era blanca, pero ella la pinto antes de mudarse allí, como sorpresa para la diva. Tampoco podía faltar Woody, tan travieso como siempre. Y algún día colocarían una canasta de baloncesto para Alex, o una portería, o lo que el chico quisiera. Lo tenía todo. Todo lo que siempre quiso. Todo lo que soñó. Y si Quinn le sonreía de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, esperándola en el jardín delantero de esa casa, todo era perfecto.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh ! Ahora si que si, estamos llegando al final... ya solo queda el epilogo :( <em>  
><em>Como veis capitulo más centrado en Rachel y su relación con los chicos, y sus sentimientos <em>  
><em>después de todo. Y apareció Abby, tan esperada como ¿odiada? Bueno no creo que tanto, pero<em>  
><em>no caiacae muy bien ¿no? Como habéis visto la chica no ha creado más problemas, en el fondo no es_  
><em>mala, solo buscó lo que necesitaba de forma equivocada, en la persona y el momento equivocado. <em>

_Si no hay ningun inconveniente de ultima hora y fanfiction me lo permite (que últimamente va como quiere,_  
><em>osea, mal) publicare el final de todo, el fin de semana. Aviso que, así como en este a aparecido sobretodo<em>  
><em>Rachel, el epilogo sera más de Quinn y los niños. También un poquito del resto pero muy por encima. <em>  
><em>Y ahi otro salto en el tiempo. Podeis imaginar cualquier cosa ajaja<em>

_Historia de Sam/Kyla ¿Si o no? Pues de momento lamento decir que no va a ser :( Descansare un poquito  
>y tengo pensado escribir algunas ideas que tengo desde hace tiempo, para historias cortas Faberry.<br>_

_Aprovecho ahora, porque en el epilogo no quiero soltar mucho rollo, para agradeceros a todos/as que os hayáis  
>tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, que nunca imagine que llegara a ser tan larga. Pero sobretodo quiero agradeceros<br>a quienes os tomáis un poquito más de tiempo y dejáis un review, aunque solo fuese para hacerme saber  
>que seguís el fic. GRACIAS infinitas porque sois tan parte de esta historia como yo que la escribo, o los personajes<br>que en ella aparecen. _

_Nos leemos el finde. _

_Saludos xD_


	101. Epilogo

.

* * *

><p>Normalmente, cualquier comentario que hago lo pongo al final del capitulo pero hoy, por ser el final final, prefiero hacerlo antes y que lo ultimo que leáis de mi en esta historia sea más interesante que lo que yo tenga que decir. Cuando empece a escribir esto ni siquiera tenia la intención de que nadie más lo leyera, era una forma de distraerme para mi y ya, pero finalmente decidí publicarlo y para mi sorpresa recibí un montón de comentarios a lo largo del fic xD Gracias por todos ellos, por los buenos y los malos, porque de todos he aprendido un poco.<p>

No me enrollo más, espero que disfrutéis este epilogo, y no me canso ni me cansare de decirlo, **GRACIAS !**  
>Nos leemos pronto.<br>Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

Con los años vividos y sobre todo pensando en su futuro inminente, Beth ha aprendido a apreciar las reuniones familiares. A veces le gusta fingir que las odia, especialmente frente a su madre, pero las ama. Le encanta tener a sus abuelos de visita, a sus tías con la pequeña Nicole correteando junto a Alex por el jardín, a Sam y Kyla… su extraña familia. En unos meses estará en Europa y entonces los echara de menos. Había decidido aplazar la universidad un año y aunque ninguna de sus madres estaba muy de acuerdo al principio, había conseguido convencerlas. Quiere madurar, quiere ser independiente, trabajar, buscarse la vida y entonces, ir a la universidad.

El jardín trasero de su casa parecía ahora una guardería con tanto niño, Nicole y Dylan, el más pequeño de la familia López-Pierce, Alex, y su pequeño tesoro, Wyatt. Él es el motivo, esta vez, de la reunión familiar, su segundo cumpleaños. Todavía recuerda el día en que su diminuto hermano nació, tan pequeño, morado y arrugado, lo primero que pensó es que era un poco… bueno, no muy guapo, y ahora se ha convertido en su ojito derecho. Alex podría ser el izquierdo la verdad, porque a pesar de sus peleas con él, adora a ese pequeño diablillo, y él sabe sacarle provecho a eso, consiguiendo que haga lo que le pida. Y así como a veces lo quiere, otras no tanto, otras simplemente lo matarían. No en serio pero…

Beth ¿has visto a tu hermano? – como siempre ese pequeño arruinando su tranquilidad

Estaba jugando con Nicole – responde a la pregunta de su madre sin molestarse en apartar la vista de su libro. Quinn sonríe, a veces le recuerda tanto a ella

Tampoco la encontramos, ayúdanos a buscarla – pide señalando a Santana y a ella misma

¿Por qué yo? Díselo a mama, ella siempre sabe donde se esconde

Esta ocupada con Wyatt ¡vamos! – insiste obligándola a levantarse y a seguirlas

Si están en mi habitación, los mato

¡Eh! Cuidadito con lo que dices, es mi hija – advierte Santana siguiendo a Quinn al interior de la casa

Y yo tu sobrina favorita ¿lo recuerdas? – dice sonriendo

Enana… - suspira negando con la cabeza – el mundo tiene que tener cuidado contigo y esa sonrisa – añade revolviéndole el cabello igual que hacia cuando era una niña

Vosotras dos ¿pensáis ayudarme o vais a seguir hablando?

Esta celosa… no te pongas celosa Q, si te queremos un poquito también – Santana la abraza y Beth la imita provocando a la rubia

¡Ya vale! No tenia que haber dejado que pasaras tiempo con ella – dice arreglándose la ropa y el pelo – Vamos arriba anda

Las tres chicas buscan por la casa por separado, sin ningún resultado y se vuelve a reunir en el salón principal.

Nada en mi habitación – informa Quinn

En la mía tampoco – continua Beth

Ni en la suya – finaliza Santana

Tampoco en la cocina, ni aquí… ¿Alguna ha mirado en el garaje? – pregunta Beth después de unos minutos sin saber donde más buscar

Al acercarse a la puerta de acceso al garaje desde el interior de la casa, las chicas pueden escuchar risitas de los niños provenientes del lugar. Las tres están dispuestas a regañarles por andar escondiéndose pero hay algo que las sorprende, haciendo que se olviden de ello.

¡Thomas Alexander Fabray! Quita tus manos de mi niña – grita Santana escandalizada

Beth ríe sin parar, Quinn los mira atónita y los niños pasan de las risas al terror en apenas un segundos.

Lo que me faltaba por ver, que estos dos estén dándose besos por ahí… ¡Nicole, ven aquí! – exige con autoridad – Fabray controla a tu chico – dice justo antes de marcharse al jardín con su hija

Beth, deja de reírte – pide Quinn acercándose a su hijo

Es que… tu cara y… la de la tía… ¡es buenísimo! – comenta riendo con mas fuerza

Mama, dile que pare… es su culpa – dice el pequeño muy serio

¿Mi culpa?

¿Por qué es culpa de tu hermana?

Nicole la vio besarse con Chis en su habitación y ella quería probar – acusa a su hermana que inmediatamente deja de reírse

¿Cuándo ha estado aquí Chris? – pregunta curiosa al niño, su hija sabe muy bien que el chico no debe pisar su habitación si ellas no están en casa

No digas nada – le advierte Beth, aunque suena más a amenaza

La otra noche… cuando nos estaba cuidando para que las tías y vosotras salierais… ¿la tía esta enfadada? – pregunta bajando su mirada, su tía nunca lo llamaba Thomas así que debía estarlo

No, tu tía es una exagerada… ve a jugar anda, que tu hermana y yo tenemos que hablar – el niño sale corriendo dejando sola a su hermana

Mama ¿Ahora?

Así que Chris estuvo aquí ¿eh? – dice haciéndole una seña para que la siga hasta el porche trasero desde donde pueden ver a todos reunidos

Solo vino cinco minutos para decir adiós antes de volver al campus y los chicos estaban dormidos, nos pusimos una peli y… nos quedamos durmiendo, no paso nada – explica intentando que su madre no piense lo que no es

Se lo voy a tener que decir a Rachel – anuncia sabiendo que para la chica eso va a ser peor que cualquier castigo

No, por favor… - se lamenta – Si lo haces va a querer hablar conmigo otra vez... de sexo – susurra la ultima palabra para que nadie más escuche

Exacto – dice con una sonrisa divertida

Mama, por favor, hago lo que sea, lo que quieras… voy a cuidar de los chicos, o limpiare el jardín … lo que sea – insiste suplicante

Lo siento pequeña

No necesito que me recuerde lo mismo cada vez que Chris viene a verme… y tu y yo ya hemos hablado de esto, ya sabes que… bueno que Chris y yo…

Ya se, ya se… no necesito que me lo recuerdes – interrumpe el repentino tartamudeo y timidez de su hija.

La confianza que siempre han tenido y la relación que la rubia había construido con Beth, le había dado la suficiente valentía a la chica para hablar con su madre respecto a sus sentimientos por Chris y a sus dudas respecto al sexo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Así como para hablar con ella después de haber dado ese pasó.

Llevaba casi dos años con el chico cuando se decidió a hacerlo y se conocen desde hace algunos más, desde que a los diez años se mudaron a las afueras de NY, y el chico de enfrente casi la atropella con su nueva bicicleta cuando ella esta jugando en la acera frente a su casa.

¿Piensas contárselo alguna vez?

Algún día – murmura no muy convencida – Se va a volver loca – continua mirando hacia la morena jugando con el pequeño Wyatt en sus brazos y hablando con la abuela Judy

Aun te ve como su niña

No se lo digas pero me encanta que aun lo crea

Nuestra niña – susurra Quinn acariciando la cabeza de su hija, quien se apoya en el hombro de la rubia – No lo he hecho tan mal ¿eh?

Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? – dice abrazando a su madre, realmente la va a extrañar cuando empiece su viaje

Y yo a ti princesa – Quinn besa su frente – Sera mejor que nos unamos a todos, es hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz a tu hermano – anuncia viendo como todos están ya reunidos alrededor el niño, quien esta más que feliz en los brazos de Hiram

Las dos Fabray se unen al resto de la familia, Beth lo hace colocándose junto a su ex niñera, su embarazadísima ex niñera, de cuya niña iba a ser madrina. Quinn lo hace abrazando a Rachel, quien la recibe con una sonrisa y un delicado beso.

¿De que iba todo eso? – pregunta con los cantos del resto de fondo, aunque no lo pareciera, la morena no había perdido detalle de la interacción entre sus dos chicas

Nada, un poco de sentimentalismo Fabray… ya sabes, de ese que aparece una vez cada mil años – bromea mirando a Alex y Nicole jugar de nuevo como si nada

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta extrañada siguiendo la mirada de su chica

¿sabes? Vamos a tener que vigilar de cerca a esos dos

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Luego te cuento, va a ser una noche divertida – asegura besándola de nuevo y empujándola a unirse al resto para felicitar al más pequeño de sus hijos y celebrar con todos

**-The end-**


End file.
